Duplicity
by cutebaby
Summary: Kikyo is governess to Rin at the western castle.When Kikyo disappears and Rin is left suffering from a misterious illness suspicions arise. Kagome in a bid to save her family takes the place of her twin, she must find Kikyo before her identity is revealed
1. Parade

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. On the other hand any and every original character placed in this story belong to me, please seek permission before using them in anyway. This disclaimer will serve as the only disclaimer for this story.

_Duplicity_

-

-

Chapter 1

Parade

-

-

Kagome carefully pried her eyes open, just a crack; enough to be able to see her sister from the corner of her eyes. Her black lashes made the view a little hazy but she was able to ascertain all the information she needed.

Kikyo kneeled before the alter her small bottom resting perfectly on her heels, hands clasped and laying in her lap, the long white sleeves from her miko garbs covering everything but the very tip of her touching fingers. The brown mat peeked from under her and before it was a small bow and arrow set. Her hair was brushed back into a neat low pony tail pinned at the bottom of her neck. She took deep shallow breaths and form all indications was deep in meditation.

Kagome sighed and slumped from her own erect posture her eyes popping open now that it was free to do so. She turned her head to study her twin sister, but quickly got bored with the picture. Slowly and carefully so as not to make a sound she got to her feet. Kagome tiptoed from the room, her socks making the glide across the hardwood floor all the easier.

Getting to the door, she slid it open a crack and slipped through. Kagome waited a little outside the doors holding her breath. She let it out however with a triumphant grin when there was no indication that Kikyo had heard her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Kagome jumped about a mile high and screamed at the sudden interruption to the silence. Her eyes were widened and she clasped her hand over her heart taking huge breaths as laughter filled the hall. Kagome spun around to face the person who had scared her.

"Papa!" She cried placing her hand on her small hips, "that's not nice! Mama says you aren't supposed to scare me," she announced angrily, brown eyes staring at the man before her in righteous indignation.

He was tall, the height Kagome thought of the tallest man alive. His hair was straight and pinned in the same low pony tail as Kagome's and Kikyo's. He wore the customary garbs of a priest bearing the red and white colours of the sunset shrine. He was the most handsome man in life and also the very funniest dad.

"Oh? Is that what mama says?" He asked going over to her and picking her up. He settled her so that her butt rested on one arm and her legs dangled in front of his chest, "you know what mama also says?" he paused to give her time to answer.

Kagome scrunched her nose up in thought. She held onto her father's shoulder loosely then finally shook her head, "mama says a lot of things," she finally stated.

He laughed. Kagome tilted her head to the side wondering what was so funny, but his laughter was infectious and she grinned at him.

"She says that a certain eight year old miko needs to be meditating at this time," he father said to her opening the screen door and stepping into the meditation room.

"aw… but papa, I'm no good at it. I don't like meditation," Kagome whined, she clutched his shoulders when he tried to place her down, "I don't want to, let Kikyo do it..."

"I'm all done!" Kikyo stated proudly jumping up. She looked to her right where Kagome should have been and frowned upon not seeing her sister. The commotion however caught her attention and she was soon facing the back of the room where her sister was clinging to her father while he tried to put her down.

"Papa!" Kikyo cried joyfully, running over to them. Since his hands were occupied with Kagome. She clambered onto his back, the red hakamas she wore giving her freedom of movement.

He grunted slightly and bent over so that she wouldn't fall off. The weight of both girls was threatening to throw him off balance, neither however seemed to notice the danger they were in of falling.

"We missed you papa, how was you're trip?" Kikyo asked planting a kiss on his ear.

He grinned, bringing one hand up to rest under her butt so that she could have a perch. Giving up on tugging Kagome free he stood, one hand at his front under her butt. He had been away for two weeks helping in a distressed village on the western border.

The king had married a human woman. Kikyo didn't know why, but this was causing a very big disturbance, there was war everywhere. But war was such a foreign word for both girls. It was something they read about in ancient scrolls that their grandfather gave them, it was not something real or close to home. So while the war raged on they stayed at home safe and sound in the shadows of the western palace.

"It was good, and I'm going to follow your grandfather into town to get some supplies," he answered them.

"Can you take us to town now?" Kagome asked eagerly. They hadn't been into the town since their father had left. Kagome liked going into town. There were lots of people, sweet shops and so many things to see. Best of all there was the view of the western castle, and she had so much hope to see the royal family one day. They passed right through the town every time they went home. Or so she heard. Recently no one knew when they left or came and if they did it wasn't for any long time. In fact the last member to leave had been the lord's eldest son and that was ten years ago before Kagome and he was yet to return.

"Yes, can we papa? Please? Please?" Kikyo asked letting go of his shoulder to clap her hands at the delightful prospect, "we can buy moon cakes," she declared. She had saved up some of the money her mother gave her for lunch when she went to do her lessons; it was tucked safely away under her bed. She hadn't had a chance to spend it since all her lessons had been cancelled and she was learning from her grandpa at home.

Their father laughed at their exuberance, "Alright then I'll take you with me, and maybe I can sell you both for some moon cakes!" he stated. He suddenly let them go.

Both girls cried out in shock and clung to his shoulder. He began to spin and they laughed wildly as their bodies were spun around and around at what must have been the speed of light. It was so good to have him back.

He settled finally, laughing along with them as he watched their eyes continue to turn even though he had stopped moving. Once their eyes had settled he placed them firmly on their feet.

"Alright if you two want to come hurry and change, or I'll leave you," he warned lightly and even though he didn't mean it, the girls took him seriously. Eyes wide they nodded and ran off.

When Kagome and Kikyo returned they were dressed in casual stripped kimonos. Kikyo's kimono was blue and green and Kagome's was orange and green, Kikyo's tied with an orange obi and Kagome's with a blue. They dashed out of the house and towards the carriage that their father was tying the horse to.

"We're ready!" They declared joyfully as they bounded beside him.

Their father turned to look at them with a critical eye, "Are you now?" He asked bending down so he was eye level with them. They nodded their heads enthusiastically, "I didn't hear anyone tell their poor mother bye…"

"Oh!" they cried. Turning around they spotted their mother with their baby brother standing on the last steps to the shrine in order to see them off. She was just hugging her father bye and their grandfather was making his way to the carriage.

Running off they hugged her hastily yelling bye before turning tail and running back to their dad who scooped them up and tossed them into the cart. Their mother laughed as she watched them and shook her head.

"Remember to get rice!" she called as they stared down the path that would lead to town.

The ride to town took an hour in the little cart and the time was spent in guessing games or waving enthusiastically to the people they passed on the way. Kagome and Kikyo lived on the outskirts of the main town where there were many other shrine's mostly belonging to their cousins, or other people who had come when the western territory was divided into two. The bigger half was called Tigra and was controlled by lord Inutaisho and the lesser was called Minitoru and was controlled by Bardolph a clan of black dogs.

"I see the town!" Kikyo declared happily. Kagome perked up and clambered to the front of the cart with her sister where both girls poked their heads between their father and grandfather.

Sure enough the town lay before them with its wonderfully constructed homes belonging to both youkai and human the roofs slanting together so that they almost touched. The buildings here were taller as people kept shops at the bottoms and lived on top. This was where the market place was and already the scent of freshly made doughnuts filled the air along with oden spices.

There was however a difference in the bright wooden huts today with their colourful displays. Each hut was strung with pretty ribbons hanging from rafter to rafter. Brilliant signs of 'welcome home' hung in shop windows. Their father guided the cart to the middle of the market square but before they could get too far they were stopped by a massive crowd of both youkai and humans.

They were all dressed in their finest kimonos, with brightly coloured streamers. There were children running about with fire sticks blazing, weaving in and out of the crowd and old women handing out moon cakes and everyone was talking aloud.

"What's happening papa? Is it a parade?" Kagome asked excitedly, while Kikyo stood up trying to see across the crowd.

Their father shook his head but before he could respond a little boy bounded over to the cart, "Uncle!" he cried excitedly.

The girls leapt down from the cart to embrace their older cousin who lived on the shrine neighbouring them. He had a huge candy that was almost bigger than his face which he offered to share with his cousins. The girls eagerly accepted the taste of the over sized treat.

"Pique, do you know what's going on here?" He asked gesturing to the crowd that was gathered in the market place.

"Yes sir!" he answered with a bow, puffed with pride at being the one to inform an adult of something. He straightened himself and stood at his tallest, "there is to be a parade in honour of the lord's eldest son. He is to come home," he declared.

The lord's eldest son Sesshomaru had been away from home for some ten years. He had left because of his marriage to the daughter of the Bardolph tribe. It was this marriage that brought an end to the two warring areas and Sesshomaru had departed to see to it that Minitoru was brought over fully into the western regime.

"He is to return today with his mate, it is the first time she will be seen!" he declared happily full of the excitement of the promised parade.

Sesshomaru had visited Minitoru and that was where the marriage had taken place. Since then he hadn't returned, however there had been news of their increased success and production in that part of the west despite the war which was going on.

"A parade?" the girls cried happily eyes wide. They had always wanted to attend one and even now on the outskirts of the crowd they could see that it would be a splendid event.

"Yes most definitely!" Pique cried, "Lord Inuyasha has already ridden to meet them!" he declared happily.

Lord Inuyasha was the product of the marriage of Lord Inutaisho and the human hime. He was a hanyou and Kagome and Kikyo had never seen him either except for through paintings from their lessons.

"Oh papa can we go?" Kikyo asked turning to look at their father pleadingly.

Their father looked unsurely at the crowd and scratched his head, "that's a mighty big crowd girls-."

"I'll watch them sir," their cousin volunteered eagerly. He was four years their senior which put him at the age of fourteen and made him almost officially a man.

Their father looked uncertainly between their happy faces and their cousin before slowly nodding his head, "alright," he stated. There were hoots of delights from the happy children who jumped up and down gleefully.

"Be sure you keep a good eye on them," their grandfather cautioned sternly, "and see that you both do the shrine proud."

"Yes, yes, we promise!" The girls declared eagerly bowing to their grandfather. They half listened as their father instructed their cousin as to the time they needed to be back and the place to meet him.

The talk seemed to last forever and they were glad when he finally nudged the cart forward.

"Come on!" Pique urged as he lead them into the crowd.

The throng of people seemed to move at a frenzied pace opening to let them through before closing around them. They were in dazzling colours and laughter abounded like a common song it didn't matter who was youkai or who was human.

The children paused momentarily to watch a magician. The youkai was pulling brightly coloured strips of ribbon from a hat while he hopped about doing a silly dance first on his right foot then left before he flipped to balance completely on his head. He sang a nonsensical song in his brightly coloured robes that sent the children laughing as they stared in wonder as he continued to pull the impossible length from the hat. Finally he stopped toss the hat in the air ribbon and all and the hat disappeared in its stead a white dove fluttered away. The crowd gasped and the children clapped joyfully. He twirled the ribbons around him before tossing them upwards and clapping his hands, down poured a parade of confetti.

Kikyo and Kagome laughed dancing in circles as the brightly coloured paper littered their heads and outfits, "Come on," their cousin urged pulling them away, "its about to start!"

They turned and followed him ducking in and out of the crowd, weaving between the many people who were packing the way until suddenly they burst out into an opening and found themselves at the front where a length of cord was tied and armoured guards kept the crowd within. From the other side there were more people behind a similar line. Children sat upon their parents shoulders and those who lived in the houses on the street were looking through their windows.

A trumpet sounded loudly and caused the crowd to quiet in anticipation. Another trumpet sounded in answer, but this one coming from the castle. The youkai in the crowd began to rock smoothly to a rhythm that the humans could not yet here. They lifted their voices in the welcoming song. Catching the tune the girls began to sing along loudly in the unknown language as they clapped ignoring the burn in it caused in their tiny hands. The other humans soon picked up until everyone was singing and swaying to the melody that only the youkai could hear.

Then there was a great cheer from both ends. The happy voices loudly declaring that something wonderful had happened. The girls looked up and down the road expectantly but couldn't see anything. They jumped but were yet to see anything, they would have darted out too had their cousin not placed a restraining hand on their shoulder, but not one of the three of them could stop from looking as far down and up the road as the line would permit.

Then they saw it, the first glimpse of horses. It was a brilliant black horse whose main glistened in the sun, his hoofs decorated with wisps of black that could either be fur or fire. He was a demonic horse as obvious by his height and was all muscles and strength. He wore a suit of armour which was decorated with the crescent moon of the west. The girls stared at the horse in awe dump struck by its beauty.

The rider which sat atop it wore a red kimono that was simple in design but clearly made of a very expensive material. His silver hair hung glistening down his back, but it seemed to be more wild than tamed and he had the most beautiful set of amber eyes Kagome had ever seen.

"Wow…" she declared softly in an awed whisper.

"What's that on top of his head?" Kikyo asked softly nudging her sister. Kagome looked up and saw that there on his head were two sets of the cutest baby ears she had ever seen.

"They're so cute!" Kagome cried as she watched the appendages twitch on top of his head before he straightened them.

"Their weird looking…"Kikyo muttered making a face. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and both girls gasped as the young lord dismounted in front of them so close they could reach out and touch him, "He's barely older than you Pique!"

Pique nodded his head, "Yea, usually one the king's brother would come so my grandpa says but his mother is sick and the demon had volunteered to stay home with her."

The girls nodded silently as they watched the young hanyou in awe. Their mouths hung slowly open and they clamped onto the rope in egger expectation of what was to come.

He took two steps forward then bowed from the waist down his arms held at his side. Kagome and Kikyo stared in wonder wondering who he was bowing at and for a moment fancied it was them. However then another presence made itself known that washed over them, causing them to almost drown in it. It felt like a lingering caress and their powers spiked in answer to its call.

The crowd slowly dropped into a bow but the girls remained upright staring in wonder, their skin prickling with the new and odd sensation. Then the lord himself touched down inches from them seeming to be travelling on a cloud. Kagome stared wide eye at him.

He was so beautiful and powerful. She gulped as she felt his powers caress her skin once again. His powers flared and her own answered and she could feel her sister also respond with her to push at the over powering aura.

He turned his head slightly to look at them and Kagome gasped before trying to step back, Kikyo stepped protectively in front of her and the demon lord allowed a ghost of a smirk to cross his lips.

Kagome peeked out from behind her sister and grinned widely at the small smile. Stepping from behind Kikyo she waved enthusiastically. Kikyo looked uncertainly and then offered a small smile before dropping into a bow also, tugging her sister along with her.

Kagome however only managed to get half way down too excited to bend. The youkai lord turned fully to his son and rested his hand on his son's shoulder. Inuyasha straightened with a nod and lead his horse beside his father and stood on his left.

The crowd straightened also looking with barely contained excitement down the road.

There was another sounding of a trumpet and then a couple rode into view. The eldest son of the great lord rode a majestic black horse that seemed to put Inuyasha's to shame. It trotted into the place held head high and snorting as if it could barely stand to control itself and Kagome had the feeling that in anyone else's hand the horse would be wild. It's rider held the features of the tai youkai. His silver hair was silky and glistened in the sun. His golden eyes were sharp and focused his handsome face looking lovely as if it were carved from marble.

Beside him on a white horse that looked more gentle and serene rode the prettiest woman Kagome and Kikyo had ever seen. Her skin was the fairest colour they had ever seen glistening flawlessly as if it held its own light within it. Her hair was piled on top of her head in an intricate bun looking like finely spun gold. A few locks fluttered down into her face where they hung in carefully formed curls over a cherub shaped face.

Her head and body were held erect and her gray eyes stared out at the crowd without really seeing them. A strip of the loveliest green eye shadow was painted across her eye lids making her gray eyes seem all the more stunning. It picked up on the brilliant obi that wrapped tightly around the mid section of her six layer kimono. Her lips were painted a delicate shade of pink that matched the intricate pink design that ran up and down her robes in a pattern which matched those that decorated the robes of the western lord. A black tear drop seemed to be etched onto the left side of her face like a lovely painting right below her left eye.

Sesshomaru dismounted the horse before holding a hand out to his bride who graciously accepted his hand and dismounted gracefully. He continued to walk his wife trailing daintily behind him, looking more like she was gliding than walking.

Sesshomaru stopped at his father and bowed. His father returned the bow and Sesshomaru stepped to the side and gestured for his wife to come forward. She did so with lowered eyes and lord Inutaisho held his hands out to her before gently placing a kiss on either cheek. Stepping back he spun her around to face the crowd.

A brilliant cheer went up that almost defend the children and confetti was thrown into the air. The brilliant paper pieces raining down on them they laughed and clapped and jumped happily as they tried to catch the fluttering bits. Around them bodies bustled and Kikyo and Kagome suddenly found themselves tossed upwards they laughed delightedly as they were caught and tossed again by a random happy stranger. Finally they were placed once again on the ground and followed the crowd as they danced after the royal family singing loudly and cheering.

They stopped in the very centre of town where a stage was built along with an open faced tent. The family sat inside the tent and the crowd gathered around the stage.

The kids watched in awe as the most beautiful women with white painted faces took the stage. Some of them carried instruments which they strummed while the others danced and sang in the most beautiful way. The sun dropped from the sky but it didn't put a dampening on anything.

Then the festivities came to a pause when the royal family stood up signalling their departure. The crowd cheered and waved them off and the festivities continued. Sake barrels were flung open and people drank merrily, music poured from everywhere and people laughed and danced.

"Come on guys, we've gotta go!" Pique stated to the two girls pulling them away from the front of the stage.

They had only gotten a few steps before the earth shook as a deafening roar filled the air causing the girls cover their ears in shock and horror. By the time they straightened there was another explosion and fire burst out in the distance. Someone screamed and the crowd was tossed into frenzy as the sound of thousands of woofs came to their ears. Fire burst forth onto the top of a building close by. The people screamed and ran around grabbing children as they scrambled to run away.

Kagome cried out as someone basically ran over her causing her to stumble and fall, then kicking her in the side causing her to double over and wheeze. She struggled to get to her feet before finding herself sprawled once again on her tummy her elbows bruised as she tired to once again scramble to her feet. Then she was suddenly grabbed and yanked upwards.

"Come on!" Pique cried pulling her up Kikyo grasped firmly in his other hand. He dragged them along before they could get trampled anymore by the panicked crowd. The fire was raging now leaping from building to building. Kagome looked behind her with wide eyes her feet struggling to keep up with them as they dodged between spooked people and down alleys.

They ran to the corner where they should have met the girls' father and there was no sight of him. They looked around panicked as another explosion sounded in the distance and fire blazed across the sky just beyond the hut.

"Kagome! Kikyo! Pique!"

They spun to see their father and grandfather racing towards them the old mare that pulled the cart panting from exertion. He jumped down and scooped them into the cart, Pique climbed in after him and they raced off, trying to avoid the scrambling peoples.

The ride to the shrine was done in silence no one at all spoke. The children turned backwards and watched wide eyed as fire billowed from the town. Kagome rubbed at her bruised elbows.

When they got to the shrine their mother was waiting fretfully at the front for them along with a bunch of gathers who had obviously been involved in late evening worship.

Their father hopped down and took them both from the carriage along with their shaken cousin.

"Are you ok?" their mother asked as she bent down in front of her girls checking them over worriedly. She stood without really seeing any injuries and pulled them to her including their cousin placing frightened kisses on their heads.

"What happened?" She asked teary eyed as she clutched her children tenderly, "I was putting Souta down when there were these explosions!" she cried the tears streaming down her face.

Their father move over and enveloped her in a tight hug running a hand soothingly through her long curls. He kissed the top of her head. Safe in her mother's arms Kagome sniffled finally feeling the sting from her scratches and began to cry also, shaken Kikyo also sniffed as she clung to her parents.

Pique wiggled from between them looking worriedly in the direction of his home, "I must go," he declared boldly although his knees trembled, "I must check on my mother and family…"

"No absolute-." Their mother began.

"Be safe Pique," their father interrupted with a nod. Nodding back he ran off quickly in the direction they had just come from.

Their mother turned wide eyes to her husband, "How could-."

"His mother will fret too, and whatever it was, has not reached as far as their shrine," he told her soothingly as he looked out to the village that was a blaze with worried eyes, "Come lets get you inside," he stated urging his family inside.

Sometime during their encounter their grandfather had put the cart away and was sending up a prayer from the patio; before they could get inside though a panting man came running up.

"Higurashi-sama, Higurashi-sama, you must help us!" he cried.

The sight of him caused the females to gasp. His clothes were torn and dirtied half his face covered in blood. He stumbled closer clutching a sword deftly, "The great tai has gone mad! His soliders reek havoc through the town, destroy all the humans they can lay hands on. Please! Women and children are still trapped within you must help us evacuate!" he begged dropping to his knees and bowing over and over again, "please!"

"Say no more," their father stated, "Kikyo grab my sword," he demanded turning to face the calmer of his two daughters. Kikyo nodded her head and scrambled off.

"What? What are you doing?" their mother cried grabbing onto his hand pleadingly, "you can't leave us! You can't go in there!"

He pulled her to him, kissing her on the lips to silence her. He pulled back and rubbed her face affectionately, "I can't stay, it is my duty to protect the people of this town…" he stated softly.

She sobbed softly and shook her head. Kikyo returned with her father's sword and handed it to him. He took it from her small hands, "I want you to listen carefully, I'll need you to help me with this," he stated urgently, "they will need a haven to come to….. get this place fully secured every ward that you know of, nothing with evil intent should be able to get onto this land…"

"Leave it to us," Their grandfather declared getting to his feet with a determined look on his wrinkling face.

"What about you girls?" he asked turning to look at them, "will you be brave and help grandfather?"

They nodded, Kagome swallowing the sobs that sprang up and clutching to her sister's hand. Kikyo rubbed her back soothingly although she too looked on the brink of tears. He turned next to his wife who nodded shakily.

"I'll return to you," he whispered softly into her hair pressing a kiss against her temple. He turned then and signalled to the male who stood waiting, "there are two horses in the back. Come."

Their mother turned around and bustled them off, taking a wad of paper from her father she gave a set to Kikyo and Kagome, "You girls remember the spell to ward off evil?" they asked.

Kagome and Kikyo nodded with a sniffle they had never used the spell before it was really needed but of course they knew it, "if you two do it together you'll be able to make it strong enough. I want you to line the front of the house…" she instructed, "Father and I will take the back and sides. Make sure they are strong…" she told them.

"Hai mama, we'll do it," Kikyo stated firmly. Their mother tried to smile but it came out as a weak pathetic little thing, with a nod she rushed off to the side of the house trying to secure it as best as possible.

-

-

Scene

-

-

Kagome groaned, a pesky beam of light had decided to try and force its way beneath her eyelids. She grumbled an unintelligible complaint and pulled the covers over her head in an effort to evade the filtering light. She stayed under the covers until her body began to feel warm. The heat stirred her further into wakefulness but she was unwilling to pull away the covers because she wasn't sure she could fall back into her sleep pattern but alas the heat was too much and she tossed them off. The beam seemed to take renewed vigour in its game now, forcing its brightness between her lids.

"Fine, fine, I'm up…" Kagome mumbled to no one in particular with a little yawn. She stretched her hands over head in an effort to remove the aches from her joints but made no effort to get out of the bed. She stifled a yawn and adjusted her pillow listening to the sounds of the house.

It was something she and Kikyo used to do when they were smaller to try and see what happened when everyone thought they were asleep. She sighed as she heard the silence coming from her sister's room. Sometimes she really missed her but she had grown accustomed to her not being home very often.

Her mind wandered to what Kikyo could be doing right now? She was probably reading a book in the palace library or perhaps flirting with the two handsome princes… Maybe she had a lover at court, a man who was dashing and madly in love with her.

Kagome sighed, with Kikyo it was all speculations. She didn't much want to talk about her life at the great western castle. But then again Kagome wasn't sure she would either if she worked there all day, then _again_ who wouldn't want to be in a castle.

She fought down the little nagging of envy at the thought of her sister's job. It had first upset her and made her jealous, but she hadn't been able to hold it against her sister for more than an hour and in the end had wished Kikyo luck in her new position but every now and then jealousy reared its ugly head.

About seven years ago the great tai youkai of the west removed humans from the western territory completely, that is everyone except the Higurashi family. The year after his eldest son Lord Sesshomaru had travelled for battle, when he returned home he carried with him a human ward.

It was a shock considering he didn't like humans, but not much of an uproar. The girl was kept inside the castle away from youkai and everyone pretty much forgot about the pale young thing that had followed him home.

Life had moved on. In an effort to cope with a new way of life Kagome had started a school. Being educated was rare and reserved for nobility and those with holy powers. Not being able to practice said holy powers, a condition of their stay in the west Kagome and her family needed a way out. The youkai were distrustful to say the least, however she managed to make a few friends, and these friends had children pretty soon she started a little informal school. Then it grew and it began to earn a living for the small family, her mother made the food, her grandfather taught history and story writing and she taught everything else. Souta loved the school and finally having other boys, even if they were demons, in his home classes which he would have otherwise taken alone. Her mother and grandfather were happy for it too because it provided a living and took care of the shrine.

Kikyo on the other hand wanted nothing to do with and made sure she was absent during school time, wandering off onto the neighbouring shrines that had been recaptured by the forest until the last youkai had left. Ever since the day of their first parade which also turned out to be the day of human banishment Kikyo had pulled into herself more than normal and she absolutely refused to have anything to do with youkai.

About a year after a great shock came, well two really. The first was when Kagome woke up one morning to find the western prince in the shrine's tiny living room looking out of place among the humble setting in his fine silks. He departed though before she could have much of an introduction. Next surprise was to find out that the human hating prince had come seeking to employ a human to take care of his little ward… it was logical but still a big surprise and then the greatest surprise of them all Kikyo had jumped at the job!

Kagome frowned a little her brown eyes narrowing slightly. It should have been her job. Kikyo never liked youkai or the palace she never allowed herself to be pulled in when Kagome had started to develop young crushes on the princes instead she had sneered at her sister and accused her of becoming youkai. So why then? Kagome sighed. Her mothers voice coming back to her,

"_Mama this should have been my job!" Kagome cried a seventeen year old Kagome, tears springing to her brown eyes, "Kikyo hates youkai!"_

"_Kagome dear please," Mrs. Higurashi soothed softly wrapping her daughter in a warm hug as they settled under the god tree. Kagome cast a hateful glare in the direction of the house where her sister was packing, "please I know it should have."_

"_Then why didn't you say something mama!" Kagome protested shoving her way out of her mother's hold. Her mother could have defended her position._

"_Kagome, ever since…" Mrs. Higurashi swallowed she didn't like mentioning that day or that night, but the pause was enough for Kagome to pick up what she meant, "she hasn't been the same Kagome. The little girl that they brought back to me wasn't the same little Kikyo…. She speaks to you more in fact I feel she only speaks to you-."_

"_That's not true mama," Kagome murmured instantly switching roles to the comforter the tears in her mother's eyes making her heart squeeze, "Kikyo loves you and grandpa and Souta."_

"_I know dear," Mrs. Higurashi agreed with a watery smile putting up a brave front, "but apart of her… this hate for youkai, I think perhaps if she sees… sees first hand that there is nothing wrong with youkai that maybe…. Maybe it will heal her. I know it's unfair to ask this of you Kagome…. But please, I couldn't help her and this might be the one chance…please…."_

_Kagome shifted uncomfortably and looked back towards the window. She sighed and shook her head trying to erase the look on her sisters face those many nights ago, with another long sigh she nodded, "Ok Mama… if it'll help her heal…" Kagome muttered finally._

Kagome smiled a little as she wrapped her mind along this new thought process. Having Kikyo there was helping her sister mend. She finally through the covers back and stretched getting blindly out of bed.

Her feet snagged on something and she stumbled forward landing with a loud thud on her butt. Kagome whipped her head around and glared at what had tripped her, it was a suitcase that she'd packed the night before. Oh yea that was right she was late to visit her Aunt's. she had missed her coach. She sighed that was going to be hell explaining. She and her mom were supposed to go to the castle today to sort that out.

Compliments of being the only humans in youkai society, mikos and privy to castle secretes… stringent travel restrictions. Kagome got to her feet and dusted her butt off. She glared at the suitcase for a moment before something caught her attention.

Going over to the window she flung it open. The beating of hooves against the dirt packed earth rushed to her ears and the force of it seemed to shake the very building. Kagome leaned over the window to see a shimmering white carriage, the western crest painted on its side and sailing from its poles, pull up to the house it's demonic horses frothing at the mouth from the long run. Three guards armed in full armour rode alongside the carriage and their horses pranced in the spot at the short pull up.

Kagome frowned. She hadn't over slept that much had she? She scratched her head and looked at her clock no it was still early morning. She knitted her brows in confusion as she heard the heavy knock on the door. Kikyo wasn't home…. She usually came home on Sunday's at about twelve and then the carriage would pick her up at about six. So the timing was a little off… like by a day and she had also never seen them in such a state before and never with guards….unless.

Something had gone wrong with Kikyo! Kagome dashed across the room flinging the door open she was met at the top of the stairs by her sleepy eyed brother.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Souta asked as the loud pounding continued. The smell of breakfast wafted up the stairs and he rubbed his eyes wearily standing still half asleep and blocking the way.

"Coming, coming!" Her mother called. Kagome could see her mother cross to the door and fling it open, instantly the youkai forced their way inside the house. Their mother staggered backwards and Souta immediately went into defence mode.

Kagome clutched his shoulder and pulled him to her before he could run off, a barrier instinctively flaring to life and cutting off all traces of their aura and scents. It was a nifty trick that came in handy, sadly Souta was never able to develop any of his powers and seeing her brother become youkai food was not something she was fond of. She clasped a hand over his mouth so he couldn't protest her eyes frantic.

What was going on? What should she do? She needed to help her mother but she couldn't leave Souta here, he'd follow right after her!

"What's going on here!" Mrs. Higurashi demanded in a startled cry.

"Mama is Kikyo Higurashi in this household?" A deep smooth voice asked. Kagome knitted her brows in confusion. Kikyo? Didn't they know that Kikyo spent her weekends at the castle?

"What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Higurashi continued, her miko powers flared defensively, "You can't just come barraging in here at ungodly hours! We are under the protection of the great western tai-."

"Mrs. Higurashi, we need your co-operation," the voice continued in a gentler tone this time as if they were speaking to a walking time bomb. His voice was strained but much calmer, "It has been brought to our attention that Higurashi Kikyo has crossed borders without permission, we are here by granted authority to search your house hold for the accused if she is not found within you and the members of your family will be taken into custody for high treason."

Kagome heard her mother's gasp and heard her stutter. Her eyes widened and Souta clutched her hand that was held over his mouth in a vice grip taking an involuntarily step towards her searching for protection.

What the heck? There was no Kikyo to produce! They were going to be locked up and thrown in prison? There was no…Kagome trailed off as her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall….or was there… Going to Souta's room she shoved him inside while allowing the mask to fall.

The opening and closing of the door along with the appearance of her aura caused the youkai to ignore her mother for a moment. Kagome ran down the steps, taking them two at time.

"What's going on here?" She snapped defensively trying to sound as authoritative as possible her miko powers swirling around her in a great show of ferocity.

The youkai paused looking at her doubtfully. The male who Kagome assumed had been talking took a tentative sniff of the air. His eyes narrowed slightly at her before he removed his tense posture and bowed his head marginally.

"Higurashi," he greeted stiffly. He gestured to her hands where miko powers swirled lightly around her clenched fist, "we wouldn't want to break the laws would we?"

"I am allowed to defend myself youkai," Kagome snapped harshly in the same short way she had heard Kikyo use with the palace servants who normally escorted her.

He straightened taller seemingly affronted by her tone before he gathered his facial expression and nodded at the guards. They instantly fell back a few steps and stood with their arms at their sides like statues.

"I assure you there is no attack going on here," he stated cordially and Kagome was almost sure he would have wished it the other way around, "Now mistress Kikyo."

Kagome obligingly called back her miko powers locking them away. Her mother was still staring at them wide eyed, but her big brown eyes were locked mostly on Kagome who stood in the centre of the fray.

"An explanation?" Kagome demanded icely. Kagome resisted the urge to squirm under the youkai's unwavering gaze. Kikyo never squirmed. Ok, concentrate just like Kikyo taught you, keep your face emotionless think of something emotionless like brick walls. Brick walls brick walls.

"I think those are best given at the castle, I'm afraid I shall have to insist that you return with us this instant," he stated curtly. His body was held rigidly and his eyes were hard with no room for argument.

"Very well, I would like to get changed," Kagome stated, "Wait outside-."

"that will not be-."

"Have you not traumatised my mother enough?" Kagome snapped this time her anger genuine, "Wait outside, you can watch for whatever it is you think will happen out there," she instructed her voice harsh and unmoving,

He blinked rapidly at the sudden burst of anger and a snarl almost went on his face but in the instant it was gone, with a nod and another in Mrs. Higurashi's direction he turned and headed out the door. The other guards grudgingly followed him out.

The door closed soon after and Kagome slumped against the wall. Her entire body felt like the wind had just been knocked out of it. What had she just done?

"Souta," her mother whispered and Kagome just realised that her brother had come down stairs a dazed look on his young face, "get something from Kikyo's closet and bring it to the kitchen."

Souta nodded and darted up the stairs, Mrs. Higurashi didn't wait to see him go. She took Kagome by the hand and dragged her to the kitchen. Kagome tripped along as she tried to keep up with her mother's hurried footsteps. Once in the kitchen she pulled the door closed and turned to face her.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a whisper her brown eyes widened with worry. Her small body was held rigid as she gazed frantically at her daughter.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know mama, but I couldn't just stand there and watch them cart everyone off to prison. Grandpa, Souta, you? Mama I couldn't…"

"Kagome, we have no idea where Kikyo is-."

"Mama I'm sure this is a little misunderstanding and Kikyo hasn't done anything wrong," Kagome stated shakily more asking than telling. She closed her eyes and pictured her sister's smile then nodded, "I'm sure of it," She said with conviction.

"Oh I know that Kagome, I mean I want to think that…but she isn't here Kagome. What if we can't find her? What if she really did cross the border?"

"Mama I don't know where Kikyo is but she'll come back and I'll just go with them. When she does you can send me a note and I'll come back and we'll switch again, besides I'm not technically supposed to be here," Kagome muttered trying to piece together a plan as she spoke, "I can do this, I can act like Kikyo for a couple days. We're twins! No one will be able to tell us apart, you can hardly tell us apart…. I can do this."

"Kagome, please…" Mrs. Higurashi pleaded, "I can't let you do this. If they find out… Kagome that's death, you can't possibly-."

"Mama I don't have a choice," Kagome stated.

"I've done it!" An elderly voice called shaky because of its age. Her grandfather bustled into the room his face flushed with success, "I've finally created the perfect seal!" He cried holding out a strip of paper her slapped it onto the table and laughed menacingly, "My back!" he cried suddenly gripping his lower back. He cringed then slowly straightened. Looking at the two women in the room he beamed, "I have to make more!" He declared as he bustled back at the door and towards the shrine area laughing to himself.

Kagome looked pointedly at her mother. Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "but its so dangerous…"

"I'll be fine mama," Kagome muttered trying to put up a brave front. She wasn't sure if it was working her smile felt heavy and plastic and she could already feel her gut twisting.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled weakly but Souta snuck through the door before she could say anything a dress in his hand. He handed it over to Kagome and stood there awkwardly for a little.

"Kagome are you really gonna go to the castle?" He asked softly looking down at his feet.

"Yea, I am squirt," Kagome nodded firmly. Ok Kagome, that's it keep your game face on, keep it on. Just keep telling them that. Kagome chanted to herself, game face, game face.

"Does that mean your gonna stop coming home on weekends?" He asked looking down at his feet sadly and rocking back and forth slowly. Embarrassed by the question he'd asked.

"Aw… nah you little snot ball," Kagome grinned rubbing his head fondly, "You gonna miss me? Huh? Is that it?" she asked in a baby voice as she pulled him to her ruffling his hair.

Souta made a gagging noise and squirmed to get out of her hands, finally he managed to wiggle himself free, "Who's gonna miss you?" he asked trying to smooth down his hair.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, "Get outta here twirp I need to change. And stay away from the youkai."

Souta nodded his head and went back through the door. Kagome silently began to strip down putting on the gown her brother had brought her. The cotton felt lovely against her skin almost like silk. Kikyo didn't like Kagome wearing her clothes, but that was just something she was going to have to live with.

Her mother remained silent the entire time watching her contemplatively. Kagome finally got the cotton dress in place and turned to her mother. "Well?" she asked softly.

"Come here," Mrs. Higurashi murmured taking her into a hug. She pulled back and pushed her lightly into a chair, "Kikyo doesn't like her hair completely down. Do you remember the masking spell?"

Kagome nodded as her mother worked to fix her hair just right. Mrs. Higurashi took the band from her own hair and secured it around Kagome's in a low ponytail, "A lighter version of that will enable you to hide all emotion…just like…" Mrs. Higurashi swallowed not wanting to admit to herself that that was what her daughter had become, emotionless.

Kagome gripped her mother's hand as it came to rest on her shoulder, "Be careful dear…" Mrs. Higurashi murmured placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Kagome nodded and stood trying to put up a brave mask. She sighed deeply as her mother tried to look back at her encouragingly, "I'm sure she'll be back soon," Mrs. Higurashi whispered trying to sound comforting but sounding more worried.

Kagome nodded her head. Yea weekend would see this all over. Taking a deep breath she whispered the incantation for the mask making sure to use a small amount of miko powers and looked to her mother. Mrs. Higurashi nodded at the silent question.

"Alright, bye mom, wish me luck!" Kagome called good naturedly trying to keep her voice down in case the youkai outside were listening.

"Of course dear," Mrs. Higurashi called with a brilliant smile.

Kagome nodded and headed out. Her mother followed her to the door and they parted with a hug, "Don't let grandpa or Souta know," she whispered into her ear. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and pulled out of the hug.

Kagome walked the few steps down to join the youkai who waited on her and the one who seemed to be the spokesman held the carriage door open for her but didn't offer his hand for assistance. Kagome nodded her thanks being careful not to deliver her usual cheerful appreciation and climbed into the carriage. She scooted to the far side.

In moments the carriage was racing down the roads its hurried movements jostling her. Kagome gripped the open window to keep her balance she made sure to keep the curtains in place though in case one of her children happened to be near the road. They mistook Kikyo for her sometimes but still it wasn't something she wanted to explain.

"Why are we going so fast?" Kagome couldn't help but ask as she was almost thrown from her seat.

The youkai who sat beside her was perfectly composed he didn't even look like he had been jostled, "His majesty wishes to see you most urgently," he answered and Kagome could sense that there was an under lining threat to that.

She crinkled her brows and sat back. Kagome glanced at the youkai across from her he didn't seem to be paying attention. Biting her lip she thought hard trying to think of anything Kikyo could have done. Had she in fact crossed the borders? Why would she? And if she didn't where was she now?

Kagome sighed as she thought things over getting nowhere. Kikyo never really spoke of palace life to her. She always shrugged and said there was nothing much she could remember or nothing note worthy. She didn't like constant pressing and Kagome hadn't wanted to push her, choosing instead to enjoy the one day a week she had with her sister.

Had she been a fool because of that? Was Kikyo hiding something? Kagome worried her bottom lip some more. No, Kikyo would never. She was so strict and always about the rules.

Kagome snuck a glance out the window and realised that they had already come to the end of the town which sat at the border of the great castle. A great weight settled into her stomach and nervousness began to twine her intestines. She swallowed thickly, feeling suddenly nauseated.

The carriage continued its journey on the well worn path which weaved towards the castle, rice fields stretching outwards on either side. Kagome through the curtains back needing the fresh air and they travelled this way until they came to the high stone wall which fenced in the castle.

As they passed through the high gates Kagome got a glimpse of one of the fierce looking guards who stood at the entrance and her stomach churned. She felt like she was moving into a death trap. Surely this was all a big mistake, Kikyo would be back by morning everything would be well. She kept trying to repeat it over and over in her head.

The carriage stopped and Kagome started, jumping around in shock. The youkai looked at her oddly but didn't comment and Kagome took a deep breath. She replaced her masking spell and scrambled out of the carriage.

The guards instantly surrounded her as if she was about to make a mad dash to escape. They journeyed inside too swiftly for Kagome to see much of the impressive stone walls or anything other than the back of her escorts. The walk came to an end in front of two massive oak doors.

They were flung open and Kagome could hear voices coming from the room, the room was thrown into a hush then and the youkai stepped inside gesturing for her to follow, the guards remained on the outside and the doors locked them inside. Kagome clamped down on the inside of her mouth to prevent from turning around at that and dashing for the door.

Instead she focused her attention on the room. It wasn't a room too large but large enough to be of a decent size. The floors were made of stone and polished till they gleamed. Heavy drapes hung from the left wall which seemed to be made mostly of window, light tumbled in through the glass brightening the room.

"Miroku, I see you have found the lady in question," A deep baritone rang.

Kagome snapped her eyes to the source and found herself staring at the great tai youkai. He sat at a mounted table at the head of the room. With him sat his two sons the eldest glaring down at her with barely concealed anger that made her cringed and the younger tried to keep his face neutral but she could see barely contained emotion in his eyes. Kagome dragged her eyes back to the tai, ironically he was the easiest to face.

"Yes my lord, she was at her house, or so she claims."

The tai youkai nodded his head at Miroku who nodded back with a bow and stepped gently aside leaving Kagome the centre of attention. She felt oddly naked without him beside her.

"Kikyo-san, do you know why I have sent for you in such a manner?" he asked his tone serious despite the friendly way in which he addressed her.

"No my lord, I'm afraid I was only told that there is a misunderstanding with me crossing borders," Kagome stated trying to keep her voice from shaking. She could do this, she could do this.

"Hn, Miroku was Ms. Higurashi at the house upon your arrival?"

"Hai, she was there. However I must say I have observed strange behaviours in her. She does not seem herself," He stated assuredly without so much of a sideways glance.

Kagome tried hard not to gasp and was glad that the mask kept her face neutral despite the emotions raging inside.

"Different? I sense no change in her," The tai youkai stated, "Explain this strangeness."

"I have never before know Kikyo to be of a nervous nature, yet she could scarcely sit still-."

"Like you know her!"

Kagome turned her head in the direction of the angry snap trying not to make the movement obvious. She was surprised to see that it was the young prince who had jumped to her defence.

"Hold your tongue Inuyasha, everyone here knows that the human is not inclined to show emotions," the eldest stated back his tone smoother, he said the word human as if it were some kind of disease and Kagome wondered if he did in fact have a human ward.

"Peace Sesshomaru, your brother does have a point. Do you care to explain your unusual reaction?"

Kagome paused for a moment, "Surely Mi lord," she answered trying to stall, she sucked at telling lies but she could settle on a half truth, "I was startled from my slumber by pounding fists and aggressive feeling youkai, along with the obvious panic in my mother's aura, there was little else I could think than we were in immediate danger. Then I was ordered most curtly to leave my home immediately without any indication of having done something wrong. Upon the ride here, Miroku-sama disclosed to me that I was accused of crossing borders."

The tai youkai regarded her with his golden eyes and Kagome resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably under his steady gaze, "We have a woman who has stated she has seen you crossing such borders," the tai youkai stated looking at her for any reaction. He didn't seem to find any and nodded at the door.

The doors opened and an elderly demon was brought in. She was bent with age and her limbs looked almost withered. Her long hair hung limply from her back in silver pools that still held there shimmer. Her figure was now permanently hulked and her brown eyes held a slightly dazed look of one who was loosing their sight.

"Hello Makami-san," the tai greeted kindly his voice dropping to a soothing hum. The old youkai smiled softly in acknowledgement but didn't respond otherwise, she leaned heavily on a walking stick.

"We shall not keep you long. Is this the lady who you say crossing the borders?" he asked softly indicating to Kagome.

The old woman turned to look at her, her face scrunched up. She observed her for a long time, her eyes crawling over her body looking at every detail. Kagome held her breathe as the woman assessed her.

"Yes, it is," she declared and despite her age her voice rang clear and sound, "Crossing the border, I was looking for a place to rest on my way to visit my husband's resting place when I spotted her, going through the trees. I scuttled after her keeping my distance and saw her cross over and she kept on moving like she had a purpose, fast as her young legs could carry her. I couldn't keep up and so I came here."

"And when was this?" Inutaisho asked smiling kindly at the old face.

"It was Friday, yesterday it was. I was going to my husband to join his soul in rest under our favourite tree." She replied with a longing sigh her old bones seemed to groan with the motion though.

Kagome started at that, Friday? Inutaisho looked to her then, "Higurashi-san?" he asked.

"I have a twin sister mi lord," Kagome stated glad that they could read the panic on her face or in her aura, she tried desperately to pace herself instead of rushing the words, "She was given permission to cross the border and visit our cousins, Higurashi Kagome, she is exactly my likeness. But she is always late," Kagome supplied the words coming quickly from her lips, "She had set out late to catch her carriage, she wanted to see me come home first. We met on the way and I walked with her but the son indicated that she would miss the carriage. She then told me that she was going to cross over and see if she could catch the carriage by cutting straight across instead of going around as the coach usually does. I didn't see the harm in her actions. I wish now I had told her to wait as she should…. But she knows these woods and she knows to defend herself I did not think that it could have possibly lead to this," Kagome rattled off. Well that had indeed been her plan except her mother had heard it before she left and objected to it strongly, now she thank god she had and she certainly wouldn't try that in future if this was what it lead to.

The room was silent for a moment and the tai youkai stared at her contemplatively as if he was seeing right through her, "Thank you. I'll have a carriage take you were you wish to go," he stated finally to the old lady. Miroku followed her out evidently to make the arrangements. She bowed before she left whispering his praises and then the doors closed again.

He turned to look to his sons and they proceeded to speak in low harsh whispered that came to Kagome's ears as hisses. It was obvious that the two of them were disagree with each other but Inutaisho remained calm and indifferent as he listened. Finally he held up his hand silencing both boys and they leaned back in their chairs each tensed and looking unsatisfied.

The silence stretched on and Kagome was sure she was going to die. Finally he spoke, "You shall continue your duties here Higurashi-san as usual. However you will not be allowed to leave the castle grounds until this matter has been investigated further," he turned his gaze slightly looking to the corner of the room, "Dar, Dan," he called softly.

Kagome blinked as she realised that two youkai had stood there the entire time dressed in black robes. She hadn't noticed them at all. They looked to be exactly the same and Kagome realised she was looking at twins.

"Dar, Ms. Higurashi is not to be left alone. You will be with her every waking moment and outside her rooms as she sleeps,"

"Hai Mi lord," the one furthest from him stated with a deep bow, "Should I escort the lady to her rooms now?"

"That is acceptable," the tai youkai agreed with a nod. Kagome dropped into a quick bow as the youkai jumped down from the platform to stand in front of her. She raised and followed him from the room walking with as much dignity as she could despite the worries that were facing her. Friday? Kikyo had left since Friday? She had stopped coming home on a Friday long ago.

Kagome was left to her own thoughts as she followed the young down the hall. She didn't pay much attention to the winding corridors which he led her down. He stopped however at her doors and slid the door open. Kagome slipped inside with a slight bow to him not really seeing him, he nodded in acknowledgement and closed the door for her.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Ok guys. This is the first chapter of the new story. It really is a edited version of 'Love as my Sister' the plot line is the same but the story is changed somewhat so if you were already reading that one, please read all the first chapters for this as they aren't exactly the same.

If you've just started. Welcome to the story!

In either case I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I think it was a little jam packed with information, but I like to get the background out of the way so the real story can start. I hope it didn't bore you guys too much ^_^ anyways please review and tell me what you think!

Cant wait to hear the responses!


	2. Awaken

-

-

Chapter 2

Awaken

-

-

Kagome cringed slightly as she became acutely aware of a cramping in her side. She tried to adjust her position by wiggling a little, but the surface which she was up against wouldn't budge. With a groan Kagome opened her eyes.

She blinked uncertainly keeping perfectly still as she was greeted with an unfamiliar room. The room was dimly lit by the sun which was struggling to get in through the heavy drapery that stretched from ceiling to floor and caused the light to be more golden than white. The room was a mixture of rich browns, creams, golds and rich mahogany colour which was supplied by the furniture.

Kagome blinked again crinkling her brows in puzzlement before it all came back to her in a rush as if someone had turned on a pipe. The journey to her room had been silent her guard not saying much and her mind preoccupied with where her sister could have been.

When she had finally gotten to the room, she had plopped down in the first chair possible kicked off her shoes and began theorizing. The plan had been to search the room for any clues, but so much for that since she obviously hadn't moved from her chair.

Which reminded her, Kagome cringed and straightened. She swung her legs down and they were almost lost in the lush furs which covered the floor. She stretched her hands high above her head and relished the release of her muscles with a lovely sigh.

"Alright Kagome," she stated to herself letting her hands swing free, "time to get to work….operation Kikyo…" she stated rubbing her hands together.

She looked around the room again. She contemplated moving the curtains and letting more light in, but then someone might look in and find it odd that she was searching her room. Fine she'd let the curtains stay.

The room wasn't huge it was bigger than her little room at the shrine, certainly not as big as a courtier, but definitely bigger than what she expected for a governess. Come to think of it everything was a little more than she expected.

She wiggled her toes in the carpet as if to emphasise her point. It felt just like velvet under her feet and Kagome was positive the furs cost a tone. The bed was sizeable and piled with pillows that looked like they were to die for it wasn't as low as the traditional fountain but elevated and wearing a lovely squirting. Behind it was a beautifully carved mahogany head rest; the shape of a dog curled in on himself in a light slumber the moon hanging behind him.

Opposite the wall was an intricately woven tapestry of a flowery meadow at sunset, the sun casting brilliant rays across the lovely scene of blooming flowers. Mounted on either side of it were two elegantly tall candles in distinguished looking candle holders. There was a vanity table simple and elegant, its mirror reflecting the room, a cushioned stool tucked neatly under it. On the other side was a wardrobe also made of mahogany with huge double doors, it stood like the vanity on bowed legs and was equally as impressive with its intricate carvings not big enough to be considered loud but delightful to see up close. Beside the bed was a night table matching the other peaces and last but not least angled towards the bed was the chair she had been sitting in, cushioned for ultimate comfort.

"Oh wow…." Kagome murmured to her self. This was definitely a room to die for, "alright Kags enough gawking lets get to work!"

With a firm nod of her head Kagome looked around again but this time looking for anything of notice, there had to be something here. She moved over to the night stand and pulled the draw open.

Inside she found a sketch of her and Kikyo when they fifteen, it was done by one of her youkai friends and she had gifted it to Kikyo. She smiled as she picked up the little sketch; it was wonderfully done and depicted the two of them sitting under the god tree at home laughing over something the details on the tree had been left out except for its trunk. Kagome gently pushed it aside and found a book underneath.

"Yes," she declared triumphantly taking it out. She plopped done on the bed and almost lost herself, she felt like she was suddenly floating on air. Kagome sighed blissfully, now this was a bed. Shaking her head she forced herself to focus again and flipped the book open.

She was greeted with a lesson plan in Kikyo's script. Typical to Kikyo it was done in pain staking details. Kagome smiled and turned the page. She frowned when she found it blank. She crinkled her brows and scratched her head. She flipped back to the first page. The lesson plan only covered the first month…Kikyo had been here for a little over two years.

Kagome frowned and placed the book down. Maybe she wrote them somewhere else…she thought doubtfully. She placed the book back in the draw and could find nothing else within.

A quick search of the jewellery boxes which sat atop the vanity proved to bring up nothing but expensive pearls, jewels and exotic hair accessories.

Kagome bit her lips again and looked around the room there was nothing else, well no where else to place anything at all. There were no other draws. She got down on her knees and looked under the bed, but it was as clean as a whistle.

Kagome sat back on her haunches and scratched her head. Kikyo had to have left something somewhere….Ok where would she put something that she didn't want anyone else to find… certainly no where Souta could reach. Crinkling her brows she jumped up suddenly.

"Ah-ha!" She declared as she thought of something. Grabbing the chair that was in the corner she dragged the heavy chair over to the wardrobe and placed it squarely in front of it. Climbing onto it she gingerly climbed onto the handles.

"Ok don't fall…don't fall," she cried as she gripped the top of the wardrobe for balance she had never been the stealthiest of persons. After a moment when she didn't fall she released her breath and pulled her weight up peering onto the top of the furniture.

"Yes!" Kagome cried softly. Tossed to the back of the surface was a book, partially open and placed as if someone had just chucked it up there. Kagome pulled more of her weight up and struggled to reach for the book.

She reached further over her feet coming off the floor, she kicked a little in anticipation as she tried to get to the tossed book. Her foot pushed the chair and it moved further away with each kick.

Finally Kagome could clutch the book. She pulled it towards and stepped blindly back onto the chair. At least she would have if the chair was still that. She felt the sickening feeling of falling as she realised that the chair was no longer directly under her before she hit the ground her side scraping on the chair.

Her fall was cushioned by the soft carpet and came off soundless. Kagome groaned and rubbed her bruised side. She frowned at the chair glaring daggers at it for a moment before moving it back into place.

Grabbing up the book which had fallen in her rush she went over to the bed still examining her abused side. Plopping down she flipped the book open.

Kikyo's script flowed from the pages and she read eagerly her sister's writing.

'_Ok so the first day wasn't so bad. I hope Kagome isn't too angry with me. I know she really wanted this job…but I .. I don't know I need this. I need to see if she's right if there is anything…if I can change._

_I also met Rin today she's a sweet heart...Despite demonic influence so maybe there is hope'_

Kagome smiled softly of course she wasn't still mad. She turned the pages and it was much of the stuff filled with descriptions of the persons she'd met. Eventually it moved on to hesitant liking. Kagome smiled happily so her sister had been improving, she frowned wondering why in the world she didn't seem this happy at home. She was glad anyways. She read on and then it struck her what she had been waiting for, a page written up about Kikyo's love.

'_He has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen standing there in the garden. His hair blowing in the wind at first glance it seemed to be translucent and only reflecting the sun but as he moved into the shade it became clear that his hair was the colour of sunlight…well no not exactly, it was almost white and then as if someone deciding the fine silk should shine and radiate dusted it lightly with some of the sun's golden rays. His eyes were a misty gray that stood out and looked to be so deep and I'm sure I could have just drowned in them. His sculpted jaws that were almost rectangular but so lovely in their angles I've never seen someone so handsome and yet handsome seems to fall awfully short. His body even beneath the silk I know tapers in the most delicious and perfect way. Can you believe I almost lost my wits when he spoke to me? It's just as well though he's only a youkai...but I wonder how much meaning that will have for me in another couple of weeks, perhaps Kagome was right.'_

Kagome laughed merrily at her sister's cryptic attitude, it was so like Kikyo. She turned the page and read eagerly. The pages that followed were filled with descriptions of Kikyo's crush, Saytan as Kagome learned. Their relationship seemed to be doing well and the notes of Rin pointed to a joyful child. No one else was really mentioned in her writing except for a side note on a demon Etta who was supposed to be Rin's maid in waiting. She apparently stroke Kikyo as very territorial when it came to Rin but nothing else was mentioned.

Kagome smiled and turned the page eagerly only to frown when she realised that there was nothing else. Nothing at all the writing just stopped. She turned back to the last page and it was dated two months after Kikyo first came to the palace. She skipped back through the book and found that Kikyo had written an entry every week since she had gotten there.

There was a soft knock on the door and Kagome jumped. She tossed the book under the bed, "Come," she called trying to arrange herself to look like she wasn't being weird.

The door was pushed open gently and a woman stepped in, she dipped in a quick bow but her head was held slightly higher making her seem unused to being subservient. She straightened and Kagome released that she was about her height but a little plumper, not excessively so but enough to look sturdy and dependable yet soft that way only a female could be. She had a wide set of muted green eyes which were almost gray. They fitted into her round face framed by thick black lashes and would have looked innocent or even coy and flirtatious if they didn't have a suspicious look to them. It seemed that she trusted few peoples.

"Good morning mistress Kikyo Would you like your bath now?" she asked in a short voice that was almost bordering rude but not enough to make a complaint.

Kagome nodded her head, "Ok," she stated softly not sure how to act. From the description Kikyo had given she knew this was Etta. She watched the demon as she moved to the far corner of the room and pulled open a side door that had previously been unnoticed. Kagome listened to the sound of water filling, a few minutes later it was cut off and Etta came back out.

"The bath is ready, would you need any assistance?" she asked curtly.

"No thank you Etta," Kagome answered feeling a little uncomfortable with the subtle contentious looks being casted her way. Did people really need assistance with their baths though?

"I will bring your breakfast up then," She stated. She nodded her head once again and swept from the room. Kagome watched her go in silence and the door closed softly, it almost seemed like she was making an effort not to slam it.

Ok… what was her beef? Kagome sighed and got up she went to room and peeked in. This one wasn't carpeted and was a great deal smaller, light streamed in from a high un-curtained window. There was a white clawed bathtub in the middle of the room, a golden pipe the outlet for water, steam rose from the tub which was obviously full. A stand was placed beside the tub and draped there was a robe along with a thick looking towel a short table stood close to the stand. A face basin and toilet were screened off to one corner of the room looking almost separate as there was a glass partition for them. There was shelf with various bottles that looked to be oils or soaps and numerous scrubbing stones. A wash sponge bobbed in the water. The water looked like it had some sort of oil on it. Kagome sniffed at the water and was greeted with the source of the lavender scent that filled the room.

"Oh wow…" she mumbled. She'd been saying that a lot lately. Quickly undoing her dress she shrugged ran eagerly over to the soap shelf sniffing at the many bottles before finally selecting one. She danced back to the tub and submerged herself sighing in bliss.

"Ok Kags, so what have were learnt?" Kagome asked herself when she was finished scrubbing and had rested the soap on the small table by the tub. She lifted her hands out of the water to make a check list.

"One Kikyo was in love, two she was getting better…." She listed off before dropping her hands in the water. She shrugged further down in the tub until the water covered her mouth blowing bubbles in the liquid as she thought.

She lifted her head so that she was free to speak, "Doesn't sound like any thing fishy was up… More like a run away…" Kagome thought some more, "that has to be it!" she declared happily, "Kikyo and Saytan must have gone away together…oh how romantic…" she sighed blissfully. Well then that settled it they would be back, probably she thought she could sneak off on her weekend so all she had to do was wait out till tomorrow and then Kikyo would be back and she could drill her for information.

"Are you quite done?" Etta's voice came from the door, sounding a little irritated.

"Yes I am," Kagome called jumping out of the water. She shrugged into her bath robe and quickly placed her mask in place. But what was the big deal with this woman? She wasn't overly rude but she sounded as if she had some sort of problem.

Kagome opened the door and went out. Etta was standing by the door waiting. She moved past Kagome taking great care to make sure they didn't touch and entered the bathroom.

Kagome looked after her puzzled but Etta was already moving around busily. She would have thought on it more except for the delicious aroma coming from the room. Her stomach growled loudly and she blushed wondering if Etta heard. Kagome scanned the room and her brown eyes lit up when they saw the covered tray sitting on the stand.

Going over she lifted the lid excitedly and almost drooled when she was greeted with the sight of the sweat meats and pastry which waited for her along with a tantalising tea.

Kagome plopped onto the bed and grabbed the plate, scarping down the food. She was aware that she was eating too fast but couldn't stop. Hell she didn't even eat all of yesterday and it smelt so good and felt lovely going down, she couldn't really comment on the taste though, she was just moving too fast.

By the time Etta re-entered the room, Kagome was starting on the lovely pastry which had been set aside. She had slowed her pace some now much improved and savoured the taste of it on her tongue.

Etta glanced over at her and Kagome could feel the disapproval in her swift gaze however she didn't say anything merely marched over to the closet and flung it open.

"Is there a specific colour you wish to wear today?" She asked her voice soft despite its strong tenure.

"No, anything will be fine," Kagome answered keeping her words minimal; she didn't want to sound too fussy. She watched the demon as she brought out a midnight blue dress that looked almost black, "um… how about something lighter?" she suggested, she was feeling much too perky for that dismal colour. Who wouldn't be with a chance to live in the palace for the weekend, she was all a jitter just thinking about it.

If Etta was annoyed as Kagome suspected she was, she hid it well. She hung the dress in the closet and produced a baby blue one to take its stead.

"Will this be acceptable?" she asked shortly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes marginally. Seriously what was with this woman? She nodded and wiped her mouth and hands with the napkin provided. Etta removed the gown from the hanger with lightening speed and stood waiting.

Kagome was glad her spell was in place to hide her blush as she realised she was about to be dressed. She shrugged out of her bath robe and stepped into the dress that was held out for her.

Etta slipped the cotton up over her shoulders with quick procession and then tied the silver obi almost brutally tight. It was done quickly as if she didn't want to have too much contact with her. Then the demon marched over to the vanity table.

Kagome followed hesitantly and sat as Etta pulled out the cushioned stool that was tucked underneath. It was soft and nice. Etta picked up one of the bottles and poured a liberal amount of oil in her hands, she rubbed it through Kagome's hair with a swiftness that was almost brutal and picked up the comb. She yanked it through her hair so fast that Kagome cringed on several occasions. Opening the jewellery box Etta selected a silver clip shaped in a flower with blue water droplets, pulling the hair into a low pony tail more suited for a governess she held it fast with the flower clip.

Kagome touched a hand to her abused head as the demon spun around and walked over to the night stand grabbing up the tray, she exited quickly from the room without so much of as a nod.

Kagome frowned. Ok…so she had some major beef. She thought Etta was Rin's maid though not hers. This was so cool, she had a made! She had just been dressed and was wearing a kimono that felt like silk against her skin! It was enough to make Etta's attitude almost disappear.

Kagome only had five minutes of to think about this before with a sturdy knock the demon was back at the door.

"Are you ready to go to Rin's room?" She asked.

Kagome nodded her head and Etta spun around swiftly, "ah… Etta?" Kagome called. She hated to think that this demon was holding something against Kikyo especially since from her notes she was trying so hard to be better, "is something wrong?"

Etta turned to look at her distrustfully, her eyes scanning her over and Kagome had the feeling she was judging something, "Not at all mistress. Shall we go?" she asked closed lipped.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sorry," Kagome stated trying to plunge forward and solve whatever was wrong, "Perhaps we can start over?" she offered hopefully.

Etta continued to regard her silently her posture never relaxing. Kagome wanted to shrink out of site now as the demon regarded her with feral eyes, the green in them seeming to sparkle like a tiger hunting prey, "Of course Mistress, shall we go?" she asked smoothly and none of the hostility was even budged from her eyes.

Kagome resisted the urge to sigh and nodded once. Etta continued to the door leaving it opened for her to follow. Kagome went through after the maid and was surprised slightly to find a male figure decked out in black leaning against her wall.

She recognised him as the same one that had escorted her from her home, Miroku. He hadn't been the guard assigned to her last night, she really didn't take much note of the first one but she knew that this wasn't him. She nodded a morning and he inclined his head as if it were more a chore than a greeting.

Gods people in this place were so darn grumpy it was a wonder Kikyo found it so pleasant in her first months. Well at least the room was great. Kagome didn't give much thought to her silent guard and followed Etta.

The maid took her down the halls from her own room and up a short flight of steps. They continued down another hall which seemed to be lacking in the door department. However there were fabulous war paintings on the wall and battle armour standing at attention. It looked like some sort of fortress. Kagome couldn't help the little shudder which ran through her. Not to mention that the dominating youkai in the area made shivers run up and down her spines, from the feel of it she knew it was the eldest. These were Sesshomaru's domains.

She busied herself looking at the various painting each bloody and showing an Inu or some other relation in the heat of battle. They were perfect in their design and awe inspiring also fear inspiring Kagome though with a shudder. She didn't attempt to make conversation with anyone as it had proved useless. Finally they stumbled onto the first door along the long stretch.

Etta pulled it open and stepped inside. Kagome slipped in after her as Miroku took up position by the door.

What Kagome found herself in was obviously a play room, but it looked like something out of a horror film. The toys were neatly placed and untouched, the books arranged orderly in their bookcases the faces of mounted dolls staring back at her listlessly. A rocking horse sat painfully still in a corner. The wall had some pattern on it but it was indistinct as all the colours and other details were robbed by a cloak of darkness which hung heavily in the room. The door closed behind her plunging the room into total darkness. Kagome jumped at the sound of a match taking spark in the silence, then a thin trail of light was cast out, it could do nothing against the massive blackness except to highlight Etta.

Kagome followed her through the dead like toy room which seemed to stretch on forever and through a door into another room. This room was just as dark as the first one, except it lacked all of the toys.

Kagome gazed around in puzzlement she thought she was going to see Rin. The wall was obviously painted in some sort of scene but the lack of light made it difficult to see what it was. Empty vases stood on stands, paintings hung on the walls of the huge room; rendered faceless by the dark and in the middle of it was a huge bed, a fur covered lump almost lost on it and sunken into one of the many pillows which adorned the bed.

Etta placed the candle by the bedside and looked at her expectantly. Her green eyes seemed particularly gray now and particularly dangerous. Kagome swallowed thickly and couldn't help glancing behind her; well the door was open so Miroku would hear if Etta decided to go loco.

She stood where she was before a tiny wheeze from the lump got her attention. She moved over to the bed and looked down at the lump. A bag of what were mostly bones lay wrapped up in the layers of fur. Her skin was a sickly white and beads of sweat lined her forehead. Black hair was stuck to the small face heavy with sweat. The bed seemed to swallow the fragile looking thing.

A cough caused Kagome rush towards the lump, before she could assist though Etta had paused in her cold looks to help the child into a sitting position rubbing soothing circles along her back.

When the coughing spell died down and the little body stopped heaving Etta gently rested her once again against the pillows. Brown eyes heaved open to gaze upon the demon glazed over and unfocused.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" a weak voice muttered almost barely audible.

Etta shook her head, smoothing back the hair from the girls face. She cringed as if she was burnt but didn't move her hand, "No Rin-chan," Etta muttered out soothingly, "Its Etta."

The girl blinked wearily her lips parting into a strained smile that obviously took much effort, "Sesshomaru-sama…" She called again.

Etta shook her head but Rin didn't seem to hear her corrections, she continued to murmur words that were too indistinct to hear. Kagome knitted her brows and reached out her hand to touch the girl's forehead. Etta tensed and retracted her hand but didn't say anything. Kagome pulled her hands back quickly in alarm at the scorching temperature.

"She's way too hot," she cried in shock as she started to peal back the mounds of fur covering the child. Etta opened her mouth as if to object but Kagome continued without giving her a chance, "I need cold water, I need her to have a cold water bath."

Etta looked at her untrustingly as she started to strip the little girl of her clothing. Rin looked at her but didn't seem to see her at all and mumbled out another Sesshomaru-sama before her eyes fell half closed. "Etta now!" Kagome demanded.

The demon bustled off and Kagome could hear the water running in the tub. Scooping the little girl up in her hands she carried the small weight into the bathroom startled by how light the bundle was. Wasn't this girl supposed to be nine?

She deposited her in the cold water and Rin's eyes popped open no doubt from the shock. Her body began to shake from the change of temperature, she tried to mouth something but only a small whine escaped her chapped lips.

"The wash sponge!" Kagome demanded. Before she could finish the sentence Etta handed it to her, "Help me, we must get the temperature down," Kagome cried as she began sponging the water all over the little body from head to toe while using one hand to keep the small body from going under the water.

"She's shaking," Etta cried looking as if she wished to decapitate her.

"I know, but her fever is way too high…" Kagome paused momentarily to look at the demon before her, "She could die from it."

That was all the demon seemed to need before she began scooping up armful of the cool liquid and pouring it on the small girl's head. Kagome dropped the sponge to hold the small girl up in the water, Etta obviously moving quicker with the dousing than she could.

"Alright, towel," Kagome called stopping the demon before she could deposit another armful of water over the girl's head. Kagome turned the pipe off from the almost full tub and pulled the plug allowing the water to drain away. Rin fell back weakly in her hands her eyes squeezed shut. Etta held a towel out to her and she carefully wrapped the little girl in it, "I need another for her hair," she stated as she picked her up and once again carried her to the room.

By the time she had gotten to the bed Etta had the towel waiting for her. Kagome dropped it over the girls head and began to rub the water from the long black hair, "Open these window, she needs some air. Why are they all closed? Why are the curtains drawn?" She asked her voice raising to hysterics as she rubbed the droplets from the girl's head. Why would anyone lock up a sick child like this? Were they trying to kill her? With so many furs it's no wonder she was over heated!

"They are closed and drawn on your orders!" Etta cried out angrily as if her control had finally snapped. Kagome couldn't see her face however as the demon was already yanking the thick black curtains back, "You had them changed to these heavy black things!" Etta declared shaking the heavy drapes, "You had the windows shut up! And you had the curtains drawn!"

Kagome paused in her drying her mouth hanging open like a door that had lost one of its hinges. She struggled to close it but found the task impossible. Her? …Kikyo? Why would Kikyo have her shut up like this? Kikyo knew how to treat illnesses they had been trained in it ever since Kagome could remember, learned it while learning to spell their own names.

A small pressure on her hands caused her to snap out of her thoughts. Another time, "Get her some liquid, Juice or if there isn't any water is fine." Sunlight was now streaming through the windows and Kagome blinked adjusting her eyes to the heavy lighting.

Etta nodded casting a distrustful look at her before quitting the room. Kagome removed the towel from Rin's hair satisfied that the water was gone. She marched over to the wardrobe that stood off to the side and flung it open, grabbing one of the small kimonos she tested it nodding at the light fabric and hurried back to the bed.

She unwrapped the girl and dressed her quickly, Rin allowed her to move her around without much protest except for silent groans. Kagome settled her back in the bed leaving the covers off and sat back nervously.

She looked around the room and realised that the wall was decorated with a flowery theme. Whoever had done it had obviously spent much time and it obviously cost a lot, the entire wall depicted a euphoric garden or perhaps a natural Eden, there were dog demons tumbling about in play and small fairies and the like busy in flight or dancing on flower petals. To have this hand painted would have taken days and no doubt cost a small fortune. It was really a charming room now that the light was let in. It was also well windowed.

"Maybe a little too much air…" Kagome muttered. She got up and struggled to tug three of the many windows closed. She stood in the room and nodded her head the temperature feeling better; she didn't want Rin catching a draft. Where was Etta with the juice?

The demon seemed to hear her thoughts and Kagome heard the door open and close before Etta strolled in carrying a tray with juice and water. She set it down on the night table beside Rin.

Kagome propped Rin into a sitting position with the pillows and the brown eyes opened to glance at her. She tried to smile but the girl started to struggle trying hard to get out of her hold.

"Rin, Rin please calm down…" Kagome attempted to calm the girl but to no avail she continued with her frail thrashing. Etta stood by rigidly. Kagome let Rin go and stepped back wondering at the reaction but not wanting the girl to hurt herself.

Rin stopped thrashing and slumped down on the bed her chest heaving from her exertion. Etta moved swiftly to her side to cradle the girl gently a low rumble coming out of her. Rin seemed to calm further her brown eyes focused momentarily and she offered a weak smile as she looked at the demon before then her eyes started to drift shut.

"Don't let her sleep," Kagome urged, "she needs to get something inside her…."

"There's no point to it," Etta muttered out softly, "she'll just bring it right back up…"

"Etta! If she doesn't eat she will die, she's way too thin. Please-."

"You've never cared before! Leave her alone," the demon growled and Rin jumped startled her brown eyes opening in surprise. Etta rocked her gently and she began to close them again.

"You're not doing her any good," Kagome tried to reason with the woman ignoring her words, when Etta didn't move she clenched her fists and straightened, she knew Kikyo wouldn't stand for this, "if you refuse to help I'll have you removed from the room and someone else brought in."

The demon turned to glare at her and Kagome met her heated gaze with her own stern one. Finally Etta turned back to Rin and grudgingly shook her. Rin opened her eyes as the demon propped her against the pillows once more. Kagome had the feeling that had Etta been higher ranked she would be chopped mince by now.

"Rin, you have to drink something," Etta told her softly as if she hadn't just been glaring daggers. She brought the juice cup to the girl's lips and Rin clamped her mouth shut shaking her head weakly.

"She has to take some," Kagome urged.

"Rin you have to try," Etta muttered to the girl. She pressed the cups to her lips more firmly, "please? If you get better Sesshomaru-sama will come," Etta cooed to her.

Rin glanced at her tiredly and slowly opened her lips. Etta tilted the cup back and allowed the liquid to trickle into her mouth. Kagome waited, watching worriedly as the feeding process moved on painfully slow. Finally Etta put the cup down and Rin leaned back her eyes drifting closed.

With a cough, Rin sputtered and the liquid began coming up. Etta reached forward and helped her to lean over before the liquid spew could choke her; she held the now empty cup to her lip to catch the regurgitated liquid. After a moment Rin stopped.

Etta wiped her mouth gently and placed her back against the pillows. Rin sighed and closed her eyes drifting into sleep. Kagome moved forward then, she extracted the light cotton cover from the bunch of furs and pulled it over the girl. Etta stepped grudgingly back allowing her to move. Kagome looked down into the cup and her brows crinkled as she saw what seemed to be blood clumps suspended into the fowl smelling liquid. She placed the cup back down.

"How long has she been vomiting these blood stones?" Kagome asked Etta.

"Since this week," Etta told her looking at her oddly. Kagome ignored the look. If Kikyo was in charge of Rin's illness then she should have known but Kagome needed to know the facts now.

"How long has she been without food?"

"She's been drinking liquids for about a month now, bringing everything up in small doses. She started refusing when those _blood stones_," Etta stated pronouncing the last words as if they were alien to her, "started coming up. Why do you ask me this? Don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember," Kagome snapped distractedly as the thoughts whirled through her head, what was wrong with the small girl. She moved back over to the bed examining the small body and noting that the skin had sunken where Etta touched her and was just beginning to come back to normal, she frowned, "I just needed conformation."

She straightened and moved back. Maybe there was another book somewhere in Kikyo's room where she had stored information on Rin's sickness, "Take more juice to the room and don't leave her. Every time she gets up feed her some."

"She wont take it," Etta stated.

"Then plug her nose!" Kagome cried. She spun towards the door and paused, "Did you pour the juice yourself?" she asked on a wimp.

"No. I simply waited for one of the kitchen servants to fetch it. Why are you asking these ridiculous questions?" Etta snapped.

"No one else is to touch her food," Kagome stated ignoring Etta's latter question, "see to it that you fetch it yourself, in fact make a new batch. Make it yourself it needs to be made with the utmost of care, no contaminants and bring the jug here along with ice to keep it chilled. I'll be in my room, call me if her temperature should rise," Kagome swept from the room not waiting for a response. She couldn't chance the suddenly chatting demon asking her questions because she didn't know the answers. She hurried across the play room and out the door.

She needed to get back to the room pronto and start her search. As she slipped out the door Miroku straightened. He asked her no questions as she began to move and Kagome was fine with it. She needed time to think.

Her feet travelled down the path without her mind taking her along the same route that Etta had brought her while her mind stayed far away as she thought. Why was Rin so sick? What was the cause of it? Was someone messing with her food? And how could Kikyo not have any notes down on this! She knew her sister she was meticulous like that, as little as she liked demons she always insisted Kagome write everything down when she was treating one of her children from the school. Kikyo would have taken notes in case she needed them.

Kagome startled as she bumped into something or someone. Before she could react to the sudden loss of equilibrium she was caught around her waist. She blinked focusing her eyes and found herself being steadied by the hanyou prince. He held onto her hand and Kagome was forced to open her clenched fist he slipped something into her open palm before wrapping his hands swiftly around hers forcing them closed and then he stepped away.

"Watch where you're going," he snapped out moving off. Kagome blinked the exchange done so rapidly she was still out of sorts. She looked after him and shook her head just becoming aware of the feel of the paper. She glanced behind her at Miroku who stared back at her passively, with a small look of disappointment on his face and Kagome thought it was because she hadn't fallen but other than that he didn't seem to have seen anything. Clenching her fist tighter she moved at a faster pace curious to see what he had slipped into her hands, she didn't dear look with Miroku there.

She almost jumped in relief when she finally found her room. She pulled the door open and nodded a silent bye to Miroku. He didn't return the gesture and Kagome slipped into the room too preoccupied to even feel badly.

She closed the door softly behind her and plopped down on the bed eagerly opening her hands she found a folded slip of paper. She unfolded it quickly and stared at the bold script. It read, 'We need to talk.'

Kagome crinkled her brows as at the message. What was going on here! She folded the paper and opened the night stand draw, sticking the note between the folds of the book. What could she possibly need to speak about with Prince Inuyasha? Kagome groaned and clutched her head.

What in the world had Kikyo been up to? She released her head and sighed running a hand through her black locks and dislodging the flower clip, she rested it gently atop the night stand. She'd think about that later, right now she needed to search the room for anything that might be related to Rin's illness.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Ok guys that's it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, its really great hearing from you and I'm glad you guys liked it. I'm also really thrilled to have some of my reviewers from Birth back, thanks for staying with me guys! And welcome to all you new reviewers.

Please tell me what you guys think hopefully I'll hear from you soon.


	3. Prince Charming

-

-

Chapter 3

-

-

Kagome jumped a loud knock on the door startling her awake. She rubbed her eyes and looked around exhaustedly and a little bewildered. She had been laying face down on the bare floor the carpet stripped away in a desperate attempt to find anything. She had hoped to find lose floor boards but nothing had turned up.

Another knock. Kagome rolled to her feet and kicked the thick furs back in place. She listened again there was another more hesitant knock.

"Come," Kagome called while she tried to wipe whatever residue might be on her face away.

A servant entered carry a tray laden down with food. He deposited it on the night table with a deep bow and quickly exited.

"Thanks!" Kagome called after him but he had already escaped and the door was closed again. She ran a hand over her face trying to rub away the sleepiness and the numb feeling in her cheeks.

Kagome glanced at the tray but didn't feel much of an appetite. She frowned knowing she should eat something. Flipping the cover off the tray she scanned the contents briefly before setting her sights on the chocolate muffin. Tearing the top off she stuffed it in her mouth, chewed then swallowed before gulping down the juice.

She was sure everything tasted delicious but right now she needed to get to Rin's room. Her entire night had been spent checking on Rin. So far she had had three bouts of terribly high fever. Etta however had been ever vigilant and stayed by the girl's side.

Kagome stumbled into the bathroom, her limbs feeling wooden. Shrugging out of her clothes she turned the pipe on and let the water pool in the tub while she went over to the soap shelf. She distractedly selected a bottle and brought it back to the tub along with the wash sponge before getting into the tub.

She leaned her back under the tap allowing the water to massage her shoulders. This was definitely not what she had in mind when she thought of spending the weekend at the castle.

She had expected some fun, light flirting, nice food, pretty dresses and dazzling people. Instead she got a maid who hated her for some un-known reason and a sick ward that no one knew what was wrong with. All they were feeding the child were sleeping herbs. Herbs that her sister apparently prescribed without any notation as to what they were.

Kagome sighed and turned the pipe off. She grabbed her towel while stepping out of the water and wrapping the fabric around herself. She just couldn't understand it. Kikyo always kept notes on every sickness, it was the sign of a good miko and Kikyo was the best, what in the world went wrong?

Kagome blindly extracted an outfit from her closet and slipped into it. Running her hands through her hair she loosened the slightly damp strands before heading towards the door. She would check in on Rin and see if she had taken anything else to drink. Then she would try and see if she could squeeze out some more information from Etta.

"Good Morning," Kagome greeted Miroku groggily without actually seeing him. She continued past him not expecting an answer and true to practise he didn't acknowledge her.

She weaved her way down the halls that had become familiar to her now because of the many treks during the night. When she got to the familiar door she pushed it open.

Inside was quite except for a gentle purring noise. Kagome tilted her head to the side curiously as she listened to the soothing vibrations, it was almost like the cat back home but not quite. Shaking her head she shook off the sudden urge to fall asleep and crossed the deserted play area into the brightly lit room.

"How's she doing?" Kagome asked softly just as Etta was reclining an obviously sleeping Rin onto the pillows.

Etta glanced at her and shrugged her shoulders. She looked back at the child smoothing away the hair from her face. Kagome frowned at the woman's tight lipped behaviour.

"Did she drink anything more?" Kagome pressed. Going over to the stand where they had set up a jug of juice for Rin. The pitcher was almost empty except for about another glass worth of fluids. On the floor was another jar, the mirror image of the one on the night table except this one was filled with liquid that gave off the putrid scent of regurgitation.

Kagome picked up the jar by beside and peered into it. She frowned when she realised that it was a little more than halfway full; Which meant that between yesterday evening and during the course of the night Rin had brought back up almost every ounce of juice.

"Did she bring up any more blood stones?" Kagome asked.

Etta nodded her head, "a few," she answered curtly, then went back to fussing about the girl, pulling a lighter cotton sheet around the girl's shoulder and adjusting the lighting in the room to make sleep easier.

"Etta about when exactly did Rin begin to get sick?" Kagome asked as she watched the demon fuss about the room.

Etta paused to look at her wearily, "Two months ago," she answered softly. She turned to keep a steady gaze on Kagome her gray eyes looking harsh and untrusting.

Kagome tried hard not to shift under the hard glare. Kikyo would never have relented. She quickly put up the facial barrier hoping none of her facial expressions had slipped through, "And how exactly did that start?" Kagome asked.

Etta was silent for a moment observing her. Kagome stared back straining to keep herself from fidgeting, "She started getting head aches, then cold like symptoms, nausea and dizzy spells."

Kagome crinkled her brows as she thought. Well before when she had been questioning Etta she knew that Rin had been confined to the bed for about one month now, stopped eating since this week and now she knew her sickness had ran its course for two months. Those listing of symptoms were also really odd, two months ago would have put her out of the cold season so she shouldn't have been prone to them and with no other humans around to contract any sickness from she should have been fine.

"What treatments was she given first?" Kagome asked snapping herself out of her daze. She almost jumped when she realised Etta was closer to her now, watching her like a lioness sizing up its prey.

The demon stood in a slight crouch by Rin's bed, half hidden by the bed post that she gripped with her hands as if she would use it to propel her body forward. Her gray eyes were locked intently on Kagome looking almost black hints of green reflecting sharply across the steely surface.

"Shouldn't you know this Kikyo," Etta asked hissing the name as if it were poison on her tongue. She took a step forward from behind the bed pulling herself up to her full height. Her muscles flexed and her claws twitched, "you're asking an awful lot of questions…"

Kagome took an involuntary step backwards and felt her miko powers surge towards her ready to defend and protect. She took a breath; this wasn't like Kikyo and forced herself to stand still. Squaring her shoulders Kagome stared Etta down as best she could,

"What are you implying?" She asked coldly, "I suggest you address your tone," she snapped snidely. Kagome held her breath hoping the show of dominance would work and wishing she had her sister to hide behind.

Etta held her gaze for a while and the two stared each other down. Kagome could hear her own heart racing and wondered if Etta could hear the organ trying to escape her chest, finally Etta took a step back, lessening how threatening her pose was but not actually bowing her head or lowering her eyes,

"Of course," she stated softly with a slight nod of her head, "please I don't know what came over me."

Kagome nodded her head and resisted the sigh of relief that threatened to come out, "certainly," she declared.

Etta turned and moved back to Rin's bed sitting in the chair that was placed there she proceeded to stare passively at the spot beyond the girls head.

Kagome bit her lips, ok so maybe she shouldn't push Etta for any more answers. She could do some research in the mean time; maybe look up illnesses with that sort of symptoms. Kikyo had told her once that the castle had a large library;

"_Its huge Kagome," Kikyo stated gesturing widely with her hands as she sat propped on her sister's bed, "you would love it, every kind of book you can image, and that is just one library, I hear they have more."_

"_Really?" Kagome asked wide eyed as she tried to envision what Kikyo was telling her a goofy smile on her face, "Well tell me more!"_

"_More? There isn't any more, besides I've just come home. I want to know what's happening here," Kikyo declared leaning back on the bed and closing her eyes._

_Kagome stuck her tongue out at her and rolled her eyes. She sighed, "You know you could just talk to the others if you want to know what's up," she declared as slouching her shoulders._

_Kikyo sighed, "Or you could just tell me."_

"_Kikyo…"_

"_Kagome…"_

"_alright fine!" Kagome relented with a sigh only to be wacked upside the head with a pillow, "what was that for?" Kagome yelled angrily._

"_For sticking your tongue out at me," Kikyo replied with a grin which was quickly erased when Kagome smacked her upside the head with another pillow._

Kagome sighed; she wished she had pressed Kikyo for more information. She always let things like that pass, she never wanted to upset the mood she was just so happy having her back for the day that she didn't want to risk getting into any fights.

Kagome looked at Etta who was still staring off and decided against asking her. She would ask Miroku because she was sure Etta suspected something or at the very least would begin to.

"Continue to feed her with the drink every time she wakes up. Should her fever come back give her a cold water bath," Kagome told Etta as she turned to walk away, "I'll be back later to check on her."

"Yes," Etta answered curtly still staring. She didn't so much as glance at Kagome.

Kagome sighed, could anyone here get any ruder? She was only trying to help! She turned and crossed hurriedly through the dead play room, it really freaked her out, way too still. She slipped through the door and started when she saw the guard that was there.

He was dressed in full black his hair a colour between rust and burnt orange reflected the sunlight causing it to look almost as if someone had captured the sunset on his head. His shiny locks were left to sway freely in the slight breeze. His face was angular and had a boyish charm to it that seemed adorable.

His nose crinkled a little and he popped one eye open to reveal wide brown orbs the colour of fresh honey with an almost three dimensional look to them, they were the kind of eyes someone could get lost it.

He pushed away from the wall and Kagome could see he was tall, his muscles flexed with the slight movement and she was forced to lick her lips at the excellent physique and yet he didn't look in the least bit bulky.

Cricking his neck he turned and began walking without out so much as a word to her. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the retreating figure. She recognised it now as the man who had originally been assigned to guard her, sure it was dark and she couldn't tell his features but the height and the walk was the same.

With a huff Kagome moved hurriedly after him. She had to double her pace to match his smooth gate and she wondered if he was going this fast deliberately, he could have at least slowed down a bit.

She wanted to ask him where the hell he was going but he maintained a good distance between them where any such attempt would have been shouting across the otherwise empty halls.

They moved across an inside garden like area. Kagome didn't have time to look around for fear that she lose her guide. Slowly Sesshomaru's aura began to fade from dominance in the area to be replaced with another most definitely male youkai. Kagome could only assume they were entering the domain of the younger prince. Before she could clarify however her guard stopped in front of a set of large double doors.

Kagome cleared the distance between them wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. She looked at the large door that was engraved with an intricate design depicting a battle scene. Why were they always battle scenes? She sighed and pushed at the handle. The door didn't budge.

Putting more effort behind it she tried again without any results. Stepping back she glared at the door before pressing her full body weight against it again without so much as a crack.

"You can't open it that way…"

Kagome jumped at the taunting masculine voice that was suddenly in her ear and spun around to find the space behind her completely empty. She turned her head and found her guard leaning against the wall in his exact same position but he was the only one there so he had to have said it.

"Why not?" Kagome asked taking a chance and hoping to gods she wouldn't sound like a ninny talking to the wrong guy.

"Because you can't," he announced a smirk playing across his lips as he peeked at her lazily without making so much as a move to try and help.

Kagome sighed as she realised he wasn't about to say anything else. She stepped back to look at the door wondering what could be the trick to it. Once again she pulled down on the handle while jamming her shoulder at the door.

"Why won't it open?" Kagome asked in a strained grunt as she tried to push it open her feet slipping against the floor.

There was a low chuckle and Kagome turned to glare at the guard but he was already beside her and she was forced to step back. With a casual push he cracked the door open enough for her to get through,

"Because you're too weak," he stated simply in that same melodious voice his honey orbs twinkling and his lips curved into a mischievously taunting grin.

Kagome couldn't help but crack a smile back at him, "and here I heard you were sweet," she mumbled with a role of her eyes not willing to leave him with the final word.

"And I heard you were a bitch," he retorted smoothly, "but we wont go on hear say will we?" he asked winking at her.

Kagome giggled, "No we won't," she admitted before squeezing through the door.

He grinned right back at her and it was as if someone turned the light on. She stood a moment just relishing the first real human speech she had had since she came to the castle and Etta didn't count with her curt and almost snide remarks.

"Thanks," Kagome muttered and he nodded his head closing the door behind her.

Kagome squealed in pleasure when she realised she was in a library. It was large and had light spilling into it although there was no indication of bulbs. Looking up she realised the source of the light was the ceiling the entire thing was made of glass and the sun was given free reign yet the room was cool. Shelves that tripled her height were stacked with books and seemed to spread away from the centre which was set up in a lovely sitting area completed with lamps, throws and a lovely rug. The entire thing was done in very masculine brown with hints of red.

Kagome wiggled excitedly, so many books! So much to read! She couldn't wait. No, she could there was Rin; she had to think of Rin. But maybe when Kikyo came back she could talk her into working something out for her to use the library.

Kagome wandered over to the first bookstand and found that inscribed in Kanji was the first letter of the alphabet. She moved on scanning the front of the shelves, just when she thought she would be stuck forever she found an aisle that was called M. She wandered down it scanning to see if she would find anything called medicine or so related. She continued to walk as her eyes searched the self until she had gotten to the end of the row without any success.

She turned to move on but before she could the wall slid backwards. Kagome blinked in surprise as she found herself staring at prince Inuyasha. She blinked wondering what she had missed as her brain struggled to catch up to the fact that he had just stepped out of a wall.

He didn't say anything and Kagome was spared having to think of a response since he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward while turning and heading up the stairs that had been previously hidden by the wall. Kagome stumbled after him vaguely aware of the sound of the wall moving back into place and the flaring of a youkai barrier. It prickled her skin but not threateningly and she found herself submerged completely by the young prince's aura.

The stair was a short ascent and they ended in a room that looked like it was well used. It held a table that was obviously used for work, a single occupancy bed that had become sunken slightly from use and a couch. It was the only room she had seen so far that seemed well used. A large window granted a view over a garden to the palace wall and beyond that to the top of the forested trees, the drapes were partially pulled so Kagome couldn't see anything else of the view but it was spectacular.

Once they were in the room Inuyasha dropped her hand as if it were a hot potato. He paced towards the desk before moving towards the bed then back again. His shoulders were tensed and Kagome almost felt the need to comfort him from how hard his face looked but she wasn't even sure how to address him much less how to comfort him. What did he even want with her? She contented herself watching him. After a couple of minutes she had began to wonder if he had forgotten about her but he spun around to face her with startling ferocity.

Kagome stepped back in shock wondering what in the world had caused him to look like that.

"Did you do it Kikyo?" He snapped angrily taking another step towards her.

"Do what?" Kagome stuttered out wanting to escape the angrily accusing golden gaze he continued to advance and she continued to retreat wondering where exactly the door was.

"Don't shit with me Kikyo!" he yelled angrily slamming his fist into the wall, Kagome gasped as she watched the spider web cracks crawl up the wall where his fist had made impact, "Did you fucking do it? Have you been crossing borders? Huh? Is that what the hell you've been up to?" he growled at her through his yelling.

"No!" Kagome cried instantly stepping forward her hands held in front of her and shaking in protest, "no, that's not true," she stated firmly, "Ki-," she pulled up catching herself, "I would never do that," she amended glad that she was able to catch herself in time.

"You haven't been crossing borders? Every fucking weekend Kikyo, every fucking weekend you've been gone, you go straight home? Then how the hell is it that this crazy old hag is gonna say she saw you? Is that why you never want the carriage to take you straight home on Fridays? So you can trade secretes? Huh? No, I know you just like the walk, right? Then explain how the fuck some hag can say she saw you then huh?" he accused glaring angrily at her, "answer me that Kikyo."

Kagome's head seemed to reel and she placed a hand on the wall to steady herself. Every weekend? Kikyo was never home every weekend; she came home on Sundays and left Sunday evenings.

"I… I don't know…" Kagome stuttered out. What the heck had her sister been doing, "but I… please you've got to believe me…" she pleaded looking up at Inuyasha her wide brown eyes begging. She needed someone else right now to just believe that Kikyo hadn't done anything like this. Her mother certainly wasn't too sure Kagome could see it in her eyes. Was it possible that she was wrong? And everyone else was right? Was Kikyo crossing borders? "Please you have to believe me…" she pleaded her eyes pooling with tears, all she needed was just one person to believe her, "no one else will, but I- you have to believe me…" Kagome choked on a sob and covered her face with her hands.

She felt a hand hesitantly on her shoulder, followed by a sigh, "alright fine, I believe you," he groused grumpily, "just cut out the damn crying, ok?" he asked lifting her head gently from the cradle of her hands.

Kagome sniffed and nodded her head at the gruff sounding voice. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand comforted that someone else was willing to believe in her sister. She sniffed again and offered him a watery smile.

He withdrew his hand and made a 'heh' sound that almost came out like a 'keh' before walking to the chair and plopping down in a most undignified way. He tossed one leg up and left the other to dangle while he slouched in the corner, partially lying down. He closed his eyes and Kagome thought he looked utterly tired and drained, just like she felt.

"What the hell was I supposed to think Kikyo?" he asked rubbing his temples with one hand without looking at her, "I mean with all the questions and the probing you do….Its just probable-."

"But you believe me don't you?" Kagome prompted eagerly. She held her breath in anticipation not realising how utterly stressed and alone in her stress she had felt until this moment. It was as if seeing him reflecting her emotions had cast him and her together in this fight and she didn't want him to pull out.

"I already said I did, didn't I?" He snapped gruffly and Kagome narrowed her eyes but let it pass on account of the fact that he was willing to believe in her sister too and that made him friends in her book. Not to mention that friends seemed hard to come by here so she wasn't about to toss out her only alibi, "Where were you anyways? You stink."

Kagome glared at him, "I was visiting Rin," she snapped testily at his crude words. Weren't all princes supposed to be charming? Well this one certainly fell far from the tree.

His ears drooped at the mention of the little girl's name and he seemed to sink further into the couch as if he was regretful for what he had said. Kagome couldn't help but forgive his harsh words at his absolutely adorable expression; he looked like a chastised puppy.

"How's she doing?" he asked softly.

Kagome shook her head. She walked towards him and plopped down on the chair feeling like she hadn't been able to sit in ages and she felt like she could relax…even if it was just a little. She didn't feel quite open because she felt like he was being guarded but compared to her recent company it was hell-a friendly, "She isn't eating… can barely keep anything down."

"Stupid kid," he groused angrily crossing his arms and looking away.

"How can you say that?" Kagome snapped jumping to attention not in the least forgiving of his gruff attitude, "She's sick she hasn't done it to herself!" she yelled angrily.

"Keh, well that's what ya get for being fucking human," Inuyasha snapped back with a defensive growl while he pulled himself to attention.

"Wasn't your mother human?" Kagome snapped pointedly, her fist doubled as she glared at him. How could he be so crude and cruel? This wasn't Rin's fault.

"Keh," he jumped up and marched over to the desk, he reclined against it facing the window and staring out his posture rigid but his ears dropped, "Don't remind me…" He muttered and Kagome had to wonder if he actually said it. But his shoulders slumped dejectedly as he looked out the window his golden eyes far away.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably sensing the hurt behind his words. She had no idea how they were related though or how in the world to comfort him. Kikyo had never mentioned that she spoke to prince Inuyasha much less that they were friends.

"I think I might need to call in some extra help for Rin," Kagome stated finally. She was sure Kikyo wouldn't object to that, besides the extra help would probably speed things along. And of course she would want to continue and see what she could do for the little girl too.

"Like who?" Inuyasha snapped angrily and Kagome had to wonder what was wrong with his attitude, "We've tried every demon healer in the west! No one knows that the hell is wrong with her."

Kagome opened her mouth to yell at him not to snap at her but she stopped when he spun to face her and he looked so helpless, "That bastard won't even contemplate letting a human come cross to look at her."

Kagome could only nod her head. Well more than one miko would probably do well with solving the problem. It was indeed a problem that for some reason Lord Inutaisho wouldn't allow another miko access but still that was a very disrespectful way to speak about one's father.

"Is there any one else?"

"Yea the prick is gonna ship her off to Lord Vecktat," Inuyasha said spitting out the name, "he wont even fucking see that a human would more than likely know what the problem is. He says if one cant solve it then two such lowly creatures wont make any headway," Inuyasha growled out angrily his fists clenched tightly and Kagome bit her lips as she saw a hint of red swell around his claws, "and father isn't gonna fucking do anything to stop him!"

So he wasn't talking about his father. It had to be lord Sesshomaru. Kagome shook her head and she realised that his aggressive attitude before was probably a way to cover up how hurt he really was.

"Who's Lord Vecktat?" Kagome asked softly. She wanted to hug him, but she wasn't sure if that was something Kikyo would do, because Kikyo didn't even hug Souta or grandpa. No Kikyo only hugged Kagome and even those were far between.

"Yea, he's the eastern Lord. An owl Youkai, we're not really bosom buddies, but he's sided with us and Lord Dipshit is twisting his arm in order for him to look at Rin," Inuyasha stated.

"When will she leave?" Kagome asked.

"About two to three weeks, why the hell are you asking me all this?" Inuyasha asked his golden eyes narrowing on her distrustfully.

Kagome resisted the urge to sigh, well so much for someone who believed in Kikyo. Maybe he wasn't the best confidant in the world but at least he was something. She ran a hand through her hair and she was sure that her blank expression made the action look carefree,

"I simply wish to know more," Kagome answered trying her best now to sound like Kikyo, his suspicions would have more than likely made him over critical. What was the best way to pitch this for him, "In fact I think three weeks might be too far away, I'll need to do some research. Will you help me?"

"Keh, whatever bitch," Inuyasha grumbled. He got up and walked off, heading down the stairs.

Kagome stared after him her mouth hung open and no amount of spells could conceal her incredulous look. Had he just called her a bitch? She glared after him a small growl leaving her as she stomped down the stairs, prince or no prince, Kikyo or no Kikyo she was going to give him a peace of her mind.

At the bottom of the stairs she looked around madly and spotted the hint of red turning the corner. She quickly followed. He was standing in an aisle his head tossed back book in hand. Before she could say anything he opened his mouth again,

"Here," he tossed the book into her hand and Kagome had to react quickly to catch it.

She looked down and recognised the symbols for one of the shrines near where she lived, or what used to be a shrine, she had happened across it with Kikyo when they went exploring. Kagome shuddered she hated to think of Kikyo back then.

"_Look Kikyo! I think I see something," An excited Kagome called as she ran over to vines which crawled over the walls basically hiding what once must have been a prosperous shrine, "it might be a way in."_

_Kikyo looked at her sister blankly not seeming to see her at all and stuck her finger in her mouth. Kagome frowned usually Kikyo would be the first to rush in but the find was too great to worry about it._

_She quickly began pushing and yanking at the vines, they moved and snapped easily since they were obviously young making clearing the path a breeze. Kagome stood back panting as she uncovered a set of doors with an insignia painted on it._

"_Isn't it great Kikyo? Let's go inside!" Kagome declared her eyes sparkling as she bonded about trying to pull off more of the weeds._

_A ten year old Kikyo watched her sister bounce and frolic about the place with a blank like stare before she pulled her knee up to her chest and rested her head on top still staring far away. _

"_It's just a door," she said blankly._

Kagome shuddered she really did hate to think of Kikyo on those times, before she had began to get better. She shook her head as she focused on the book. She followed the words of the title and realised that it was a log book of illnesses.

She looked back at Inuyasha and he already had five more huge volumes stacked on top of each other blocking his sight, it was obvious she had gotten the smallest of the volumes. He began to walk and Kagome followed after him. He stopped at a small table to the back of the library and let the books fall there.

It was a neat little alcove where one could sit without being noticed nestled between two columns, the chairs were cushioned and comfortable looking and as Kagome bent over the table she realised that it held small claw scratches this was obviously where Inuyasha read.

He sat down and pulled one of the books from the stack towards him flipping it open. He scratched his head obviously not knowing what he was looking for.

Kagome couldn't help but smile, he looked cute and she was reminded of one of her kids back at school, "We have to look for any sickness with the same symptoms that Rin has, usually the symptoms are listed at the top…" she stated, it was how miko had been taut to write up their log books made searching easier.

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Keh," he grumbled as he pulled the book towards him scanning the page.

Kagome sat in the only other available chair opposite him and flipped her own book open. Even though it was the smallest of the lot it was by no means a tiny volume.

Kagome sighed and leaned back in her chair rubbing her eyes that were now sore from reading for hours. The light had dropped and sometime ago Inuyasha had turned on a lamp but she wasn't sure of when.

"This is more difficult than I thought it would be," Kagome stated rubbing her head. Everything seemed to point to poison like substances or some other weird diseases.

Inuyasha grunted before getting up, when he returned he had a tray in hand that obviously had a meal for two. He settled back down picking up his bowl and bent over the pages once again while absently signalling to Kagome to join him.

She picked up her own bowl and went back to her reading. It went on tiresomely and Kagome didn't keep track of the hours until she found her eyes closing over the book.

"I think I have to call it a night," Kagome muttered through a yawn.

"Yea whatever," Inuyasha grunted. Kagome nodded her head and walked off, she was pleasantly surprised to find that Inuyasha got up to walk her out and here she was thinking that he was a little too crude and rude

"Can I come back tomorrow?" Kagome asked curiously turning to look at him.

"Keh, do whatever you want," he stated before heaving the door open. Kagome nodded with a little smile and slipped through. Outside leaning against the door was her guard.

Kagome was a little disappointed to find that it was the ever silent Miroku. "Hello," she greeted, he didn't bother with the pleasantry. Kagome shook her head and walked off trying to remember the way from here to Rin's room so that she could find it back tomorrow.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she began to feel Sesshomaru's familiar aura and followed it back to his wings. This wasn't so bad, all she needed to do was hone in on the various youkai and she was sure she would never get lost.

She made the journey down the halls and towards Rin's room. She entered and heard a coughing noise. The persistent coughing caused Kagome to rush through the room in a flash; she entered on the scene of Etta holding the little girl over the jug as she released the contents of her stomach.

Kagome held the young girl's hair back as her small body heaved and then assisted Etta in gently putting her back against the pillows. Her temperature had risen but Kagome waved Etta aside when she tried to pick Rin up and carry her towards the bathroom. Instead she carried the ice water jug into the bathroom. Getting Rin's wash cloth she doused the cloth in the cold liquid. Setting the jug on the standing table she squeezed the excess water from the square of cloth and carried it back to the bedroom.

Folding it into a rectangle she rested it across the little girl's sweaty forehead. Rin groaned and tried to pull away but only managed to turn her head slightly.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" she called out softly, and it sounded so faint it could have been mistaken for a trick of the wind except that she repeated the name.

Kagome stood by nervously as she rubbed her hand across the girl's forehead in a soothing manner hoping to bring her some comfort. Etta stood behind her on edge stalking from one end of the room to the other.

Finally the girl drifted off to sleep still murmuring for the eldest prince. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes threatening to overflow at the fragile looking creature.

"Why doesn't he visit her?" Kagome asked she didn't really expect the demon to answer her and other than a slight pause in her pacing Etta made no acknowledgement of the statement.

Kagome straightened and sniffed wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She straightened took a deep breath and let it out through her mouth. She rubbed her hands over her face. Well more than likely tomorrow Kikyo and her could switch places and she would be able to get her help on what was happening.

Grabbing the book that she had taken to writing her notes of the illness in she skipped to a blank page and knitting her brows she thought hard about what she would need. Finally she scribbled down a list of herbs and plants, "I need you to get these things for me," Kagome stated ripping the leaf from the book, "I need them before we attempt to get her anything else to eat."

Etta took the paper from her and nodded. She moved towards the door hesitantly and Kagome sat in the only available chair watching as the little girl slept her chest heaving unnaturally but she didn't get back up.

Etta returned only moments later and Kagome checked Rin's temperature again, "If she gets back warm just damp the cloth again and place it on her forehead," Kagome instructed.

Kagome sighed and left the room. She felt so drained as if she was hardly moving. Everything was just upside down. Her research hadn't yielded anything. Tomorrow Kikyo would be back though and they could compare notes. With the two of them working on it, she was sure they could solve it and since she was already in the West maybe the eldest prince wouldn't have a problem with her helping out.

"Good night," Kagome told Miroku absently. He didn't answer merely turned his head and stared ahead. Kagome didn't even mind, she was just feeling drained. Hopefully tomorrow brought better news.

Before she could slip through her door however a servant trotted up to her, with a deep bow he held out an envelope to her. Kagome took the envelope from him, "Thank you," but he had already started to walk away.

Kagome sighed wondering why everyone treated her like this. Everyone except for Inuyasha and Dar, she sighed again. Its no wonder Kikyo didn't talk of castle life, it was horrid.

She looked down on the envelope and saw her shrine emblem. She hurried into her room and quickly locked the door behind her. Kicking off her shoes she rushed to the bed while opening the envelope eagerly and sank on the bed.

She quickly took out the folded paper.

'Dear Kikyo,

I hope the matter has been cleared up, it was most alarming how they took you from the house and I hope you're not as shaken as I am. I sincerely hope that your stay is proving to be lovely.

Your sister seems to be having a wonderful time at your aunt's house. Apparently, she has decided to spend the full time period there. I miss not having you both here and hope that she will reconsider spending the full three months with your aunt; however communication between such a distance is difficult so I haven't gotten any word from her. I hope to here from her soon.

Anyways we are fine here. Please send me word of your situation. I know how much you'll miss your sister so I will send you any word she sends my way. I miss you terribly and hope that you will be home soon. Love you as always.

Mom.'

Kagome stared at the paper in disbelief. What did her mother mean? Why was there no word from Kikyo? What was going on here? She should have been home by now; this was the end of her weekend. She should have been there waiting to switch places.

Kagome felt the tears prick her eyes and she curled into her pillow. What was going on here? Was something wrong with Kikyo? Was she ok?

Kagome wasn't sure when she fell asleep but when she did it was to a restless slumber and dreams full of her sister. Kikyo in trouble but too far for her to reach.

-

-

Author's Note

-

-

Hello people! Thank you for the reviews that you guys have given me, I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying the story. I know it just seems like more suspense but don't worry we'll go deeper into the matter. I hope you liked this chapter also. Please tell me what you think! And a big thanks to all of my reviewers who are coming from Birth ^_^


	4. Sun Star Day

-

-

Chapter 4

-

-

Kagome shot up in bed as the last nightmare of a stressful night finally ended. She rubbed her head and groaned feeling more tired than when she went to sleep. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling this really did suck.

She rolled over and sat up, stretching her hands high above her heads. She eyed her mother's letter and decided she'd pen a reply to it later, when her brain was more stimulated. Besides it was too depressing to think about.

She made her way to the bath tub and after a quick bout with the water came out feeling better but not refreshed. She dressed quickly in a plain green kimono with a silver obi, not that any of the dresses in here were really plain it seemed more like they were fit for nobility. Perhaps Kikyo's Satan was a really rich guy. She brushed her hair and left it out.

She peeked out the window and realised the sun was just rising. With a sigh she picked up the letter from the bed and went over to the desk that was set out for tasks such as these. Sitting she began to write carefully, after all it wouldn't do for some one to figure out what was going on.

"Best to keep it short and sweet," Kagome muttered to herself with a nod after some thought.

Finally she put the pen to paper and wrote:

'_Dear mom,_

_It's really good hearing from you and I'm glad grandpa and Souta are doing well, please give them all my love. _

_Things here are not so bad I am being guarded but nothing more has been said upon the matter. In the mean time I keep myself busy. _

_I know how much you like having my sister and my self around; hopefully we can return to you soon. I shall send you word if she pens a letter to me first. _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Your daughter.'_

Kagome looked at the letter and nodded. She didn't want to sign Kikyo's name at the bottom that just seemed a little odd. Besides she was getting wearing of playing Kikyo, there were just too many secrets around.

Kagome folded the paper neatly and placed it in an envelope. She tucked the envelope in her obi belt and peeked through the window. The sun had come up now, which meant she wouldn't have to stay in her room.

Before she could move however her breakfast was brought in. Her stomach growled loudly protesting the fact that it hadn't been fed in quite some time. Breakfast was downed quickly and consisted of fluffy eggs with cheese, sweet meats and delicious roles. She downed the glass of juice with a satisfied 'ah'.

"You know what, I'm gonna shake this fowl mood," Kagome declared triumphantly as she patted her tummy, "I'm gonna change this ugly opinion of Kikyo and I'm going to find her and prove to everyone that she wasn't doing something bad and I'm going to make Rin better!"

She jumped up from her seat and spun, "Now to Rin's room!" Kagome declared feeling better now that she'd shouted out her declarations.

She flung the door open and almost jumped in surprise when she saw Dar standing looking at the door with his head tilted to the side and one eyebrow raised. Kagome faltered, how much did he hear?

"Um… good morning?" Kagome questioned hesitantly.

Honey coloured eyes narrowed at her before he let out a wide yawn and stretched, his eyes closing with his actions. When they finally opened again he had a scowl on his boyish features, "aint nothing good about the morning," he muttered grouchily, "I had to get up."

Kagome giggled. His comment put her at ease, no way he'd be so casual if he heard what she said.

"The ice princess laughs!" Dar declared covering his mouth in an over exaggerated expression of shock.

Kagome fought back the urge to defend her sister and shook her head keeping her smile on, "Well I'm turning over a new leaf!" she declared happily.

Dar frowned, "Well could you turn it a little less perkily?" he asked grumpily, "the sun isn't even up yet."

Kagome laughed, "Come on grumpy pants, let's see if we can help Rin feel better!" She declared before walking down the halls briskly.

Dar kept pace easily with her brisk steps. Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eyes he was a handsome fellow. She wondered if he knew about Saytan.

"Dar?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Yea?" he asked with a wide yawn that he stifled with the back of his hand.

"Where's Saytan?"

Kagome blinked she could have sworn she saw him cringe but then the action was done so swiftly she couldn't be sure. He kept walking, turning down the halls as if he was in deep thought.

Kagome wondered what was up but she didn't push least it was a question she shouldn't have asked.

"He's away, at his home in Minitoru with his uncle, don't worry his sister shall soon request he be brought back," Dar muttered and Kagome could swear she heard dislike in his voice.

Sister? Well that had to mean she had to have some power if she could demand someone come back. And from what Kagome knew the Lady Simuri was the only Minitorian in the western castle. So she had to be his sister.

"So he won't be away for long then?" Kagome asked in what she hoped was lovers longing. If Saytan was away then hopefully Kikyo was with him and if she was she would return when he did. The thought made her feel all warm and fussy inside.

"I shouldn't think so Simuri doesn't do well without him. Besides Lady Mika and her mate are due to visit the castle."

Kagome looked at him curiously unable to hide her question. He scratched his head, seemed to deliberate and then finally said.

"She's had a knew baby boy, the first boy to be sired by Lord Tatan. She is to come to show the baby here, as a show of respect for the great Inutaisho and their treaty. I'm surprised Inuyasha didn't tell you."

"Eh?" Kagome asked, wondering if she had messed up, "well he might have, but you know me always forgetful! Oh would you look at that! Here's Rin's door, bye now!" Kagome called quickly as she slipped through the door.

She closed it behind her and breathed a sigh of relief when she was safe inside. Oh dear, she almost blew it. She hoped she didn't sound like she was faking. She moved into Rin's room.

"Moring," she greeted seeing Etta walk out of the bathroom, "did you get the herbs?"

"Of course," Etta stated, "shall I get them?"

"No, it's probably best I get them, I need to make some of them into a broth and it has to be made special," Kagome stated thoughtfully. She checked Rin's temperature, it seemed fine, "can you show me where you have them?" Kagome asked.

Etta raised a brow, "They are in the kitchen," She declared and waited for Kagome to move towards the kitchen expectantly.

Kagome stood where she was. The kitchen? How the hell should she know where the kitchen was? Before she could think of something Etta turned and walked out the door. Kagome followed behind her and soon she was joined by Dar.

"Should you leave her alone in there?" He asked glancing worriedly over his shoulder.

Kagome paused and thought for a moment, "I suppose we shouldn't," she said, "well it'll just be a moment and she's sleeping."

He nodded and Kagome followed Etta down several halls until they stumbled into a warm area. The kitchen was a bare room. It was fairly empty except for a fat cat that was dozing lightly under a table and a slim demon with greying hair. A huge double sink was over to the side and was no doubt used for washing, pots and pans hung above it. There were a line of stoves and counters to one side.

"Good morning," the old demon called standing, her figure was hunched and she looked almost as old as the hills, "What is it ye want?"

"Mistress Kikyo, wants the use of the kitchen," Etta stated some how managing to make it sound like an insult, "apparently your soups aren't adequate."

The old lady snapped sharp eyes to Kikyo, "Was something wrong with ye meal?" she asked testily.

"No not at all," Kagome answered before Etta could make things any worse, "Everything has been quite delicious," Kagome stated, "in fact I'm glad you're here... I really want to try a curing broth for Rin. You will help me wont you?" Kagome asked trying to sooth the old lady as best she could.

The woman deliberated looking from her to Etta, "Hai I'll help ye," she stated hesitantly.

Kagome smiled, "great!" she declared, "Etta where have you placed the herbs?"

Etta moved about pulling out a bag from the cupboard she set it testily on the table and stepped away.

"You can stay with Rin if you like," Kagome offered the demon although she looked as if she would bite her head off. She watched in relief as the demon hugged the older one bye and left the room.

"Kai!" Dar boomed loudly picking the old demon up into a bear hug. She narrowed her black eyes at him and slapped him smartly on the shoulder.

"You put me down now boy," she declared angrily. But her eyes twinkled to show that she was delighted by the friendly greeting. When she was placed down she moved about the kitchen putting a pan on the fire, "I don't suspect ye really need my help," she tossed over at Kagome.

Kagome bit her lip not knowing how to answer.

"Don't look at me so child. And I've heard of your nasty attitudes, I'll be having none of dat in mi kitchen," she declared sternly, "If ye are inclined to be rude you'll be leaving mi kitchen."

"Understood," Kagome answered feeling like a thoroughly chastised child. She resisted the urge to wring her fingers.

"Well get on with ye business then," Kai stated waving her aside with a withered looking hand, the wrinkles making it look soft and fragile. She pulled out some carrots and began chopping, "You ate all your breakfast this morning, that's good, not enough meat on you young people. Starving yourself for a figure. And for what? You loose it when you get to my age… grab a man that's what you want I suppose?" she asked turning her sharp eyes on Kagome.

"Um…" Kagome muttered sputtering in shock as she paused in the mashing of her herbs.

Kai waved her off again, "Of course you do. That's what all ye young one are after. I used to be one you know. Starve yourself for a man. And then what? He gives you a bag of stress that's what! And then looks at the young one as soon as you start to sag!" she declared from across her pan.

"Oh come on Kai, you still look lovely to me," Dar declared as he plopped on the floor and dragged the cat form under the table, it yelped in protest and scratched at his arm.

Kai waved him off, "Oh hush you and your sweet nothings," she declared but her old face was pleased Kagome could see. She took her gathered ingredients and came over to the table where she began cutting as Kagome worked, "His kind are the worst you know. They leave you caught up in sweat words while they play hooky with the maid, I should know I was a maid for most of mi life," she declared, "those are another set of no goods, maids! You see to it if you get a maid you get a leash for your man or an old crone like me."

Dar pouted and looked at the old lady, "Kai if you say things like that, I'll never get a girl. What about my self esteem?" he asked with a playful whine.

"Do ye not hear the word before the esteem? It be self. It is esteem that belongs to you mi boy, it makes no never mind to me what you do with it. Don't go blaming me if ye went off and lost it," Kai declared.

Kagome couldn't help the smile that came to her lips as she listened to the old demon talk. She continued with a cryptic speech and light bantering with Dar. All in all Kagome was very well entertained. She finally put the broth on the fire just as Kai placed a bowl in front of her of rice cake and meat.

"Now eat, you look ready to faint," she declared as she placed a larger bowl in front of Dar.

Dar didn't seem to need any encouragement, he released the cat that he had been antagonising and it leapt gratefully away to hide while Dar dug into the meal stuffing his face.

"aren't you going to eat?" Kagome asked as she took a bite of food, it was lovely.

"No, gotta watch my weight see I'm all about getting rid of the competition," Kai declared slamming her hands down on the table a victorious look on her face as she eyed Kagome who was taking a larger bit of her rice cake.

Kagome stared at her in shock and Kai let out a hearty laugh. She wiped a tear from her eyes. Dar chuckled too around his mouth full of food and Kagome couldn't help laughing also.

She finished her meal listening to Kai tell her about the nasty eating habits of the palace and chastise Dar for eating too quickly. Finally the broth was done. Kagome poured the broth into a bowl and after promising to return soon escaped from the room just as the servants began returning with the lunch items.

She could hear Kai instructing as she made her way down the hall trying to balance the tray without spilling anything. Finally Dar grabbed the tray from her apparently tired of her lame balancing act.

"Why do they start lunch so early?" Kagome asked Dar.

"Cause Kai likes when meals are as close to perfect as possible. And a lot of stuff goes into it, or so she says…I've never stuck around to find out," he stated with a shrug.

"I think I over ate," Kagome declared rubbing her tummy.

"Yea….aint it great?" Dar declared a goofy smile on his face.

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes at him, "You're such a boy." She declared with a shake of her head.

"Glad you noticed, but if you're in doubt I could always show you," he asked in a suddenly flirtatious voice his eye brows raised suggestively.

Kagome sputtered and coughed her face turning a bright crimson. He laughed and she glared at him as she realised he was pulling her leg. Before she could respond however he handed the tray back to her and held Rin's door open for her.

"thanks," Kagome muttered softly as she went through.

Kagome was happy when she was able to put her load down on the night table beside Rin. She straightened and leaned over the girl, putting a hand on her head she realised that her temperature was down, she smiled and gently shook her shoulder.

Rin groaned and stirred slowly opening her brown orbs as if her eye lids were heavy. She pushed weakly backward and shook her head attempting to mover herself away from Kagome's touch.

"Shh Rin, its ok…." Kagome muttered out softly to her but she just kept tossing her body, "Rin, listen to me, its ok…." Kagome told her in a soothing voice, she didn't want her hurting herself trying to get away but Rin didn't seem to hear her.

Finally Kagome let go of the girl's shoulders and took a couple of steps back. Rin laid in the bed eyes wide and frantic a bead of sweat on her forehead and her chest heaving. She began to cough but Kagome stayed where she was trying not to disturb the little girl.

Etta moved to assist Rin quickly though, helping her to sit up. Once Rin had calmed down Kagome gestured towards the soup. Etta glared at her for a moment before she gently set Rin in a sitting position among the pillows. She shook the girl gently causing the brown orbs that were about to close to open and then tentatively brought a spoon of the soup to the girl's lips.

Rin moved her head in an attempt to evade the spoon.

"Rin, please listen, you have to eat something, I know its hard, but I promise you this will make you feel better…" Kagome urged coming up beside the bed but keeping her distance.

Rin slowly and with a lot of effort turned her gaze onto Kagome. Kagome offered her a heart felt and encouraging smile as she gazed into the brown gaze that was hazy with sickness.

Rin opened her mouth and at first nothing came out then finally a strained barely audible, "Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes, you'll be well enough to see Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome stated. Rin slowly parted her lips and Etta dripped the cooled soup between her lips.

The feeding process was slow and deliberate but eventually Rin managed to get most of it down before she fell asleep again. Kagome stayed for a little. She checked her temperature once more and wrote down the activities so far in her log book.

Etta went about the room closing the curtains to lessen the light but being sure to keep the windows open in order to let the fresh air in. Kagome bit her lips as she thought. Something was definitely up with this situation. What in the world could be making Rin sick.

"Etta, I'm going to be doing some research in the library I'll be back within a hour or two, if anything goes wrong please come get me," Etta didn't answer but Kagome nodded sure that she heard her and left the room.

As usual Dar was waiting for her. She smiled at him and began to walk in the direction of Inuyasha's library. The walk was done in relative silence both people comfortable with not saying anything.

Kagome took the time to look at the gardens that the palace was built around, the Zen garden that stood between the two brother's sections was truly a sight to behold.

Finally Kagome got to the library and after bidding Dar goodbye slipped inside. Kagome went back to the aisle that Inuyasha had showed her and pulled down a volume of the medical records. She went to the desk that she had shared with Inuyasha and found that the desk had a large pile of medical volumes on it.

Kagome touched them and realised that in a separate pile there were bits of paper stuck between the leaves. She took one and opened it, reading over the recording she realised that Rin had at least three of the symptoms listed. A smile came to her lips, Inuyasha had to have worked on this through out the night.

Obviously the other larger pile had been the ones that yielded nothing. Kagome sat and began looking at the pages Inuyasha marked, slowly she placed each one on the pile that yielded nothing as none described accurately what was happening to Rin. In fact they only seemed to confuse the matter opening a wider range with the list of symptoms.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?"

Kagome jumped at the angry sounding voice and bolted out of the chair. Her miko powers surged protectively as she spun around. She allowed her body to loosen when she spotted Inuyasha but as soon as it did her temper flied.

"You told me I could use in here!" Kagome yelled back to his angry demand, "so what's your problem?"

Inuyasha glared at her and folded his arms, "So what if I asked you to use here, don't give you the right to be in here whenever the hell you want. And I aint got no problem bitch!"

Kagome doubled her fists at her side and glared at the male before her with all her might, "Don't you dare call me a bitch! What is wrong with you?"

"nothing! Nothing is wrong," Inuyasha yelled back, "Everything is just fucking great!" he cried picking up the chair and swinging it against the wall. Kagome jumped as the wood splintered and went flying all over the space.

She ducked her face and covered her head from the shower of sharp little wooden pieces, "Inuyasha…" she asked softly reaching out to place a hand against his tense shoulder, "what happened?"

"Is everything alright in here?"

Kagome turned to look at Dar, "he broke the chair," she explained as she turned her attention back to Inuyasha who was standing planted in the spot his eyes closed and claws digging into his palm spots of blood swelling around the sharp nails, "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked but she didn't try to touch the tense hanyou again.

"They had a council meeting," Dar stated with a shrug. Kagome looked blankly at him and he sighed rolling his eyes, "Most elders on the concil were opposed to Inutaisho taking Izayoi as a mate, it didn't help that the marriage sent the west into a the biggest war ever, including the war currently being waged with the humans. Not to mention that the lord's duty is to produce only the strongest of heirs to govern his lands…. Even though Inuyasha isn't the direct heir, once Inutaisho steps down he'll be in charge of part of the west and he's well…." Dar paused scratching his head a blush on his cheeks as he thought, "strong demons Kikyo, are gotten by mating a strong demon, humans will never be as strong as us…"

Kagome stared at Dar blankly. Then she finally got it, she turned to look at Inuyasha with a soft look in her eyes, he was a hanyou… he'd never be as strong as any of them much less stronger, and he was the result of a marriage that had almost broken the west.

"Its made harder by the fact that he's in charge of-."

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha yelled punching the wall. Tiny thread like cracks spiralled out from the dent that he made as he pulled his fists back he turned to glare at Dar, "Just shut the fuck up!"

"Inuyasha…." Kagome muttered out softly. As she took a step towards him.

"I don't want your fucking pity Kikyo," he stated fiercely his golden eyes flashing furiously, "I'm not some spineless shit who cant handle the pressure ok? I just as good as any of those fuckers so don't need your fucking pity. I don't need anyone's pity!"

"Well good!" Kagome yelled to stop him before he could continue, he stared at her blankly and she was pleased that she got him to shut up, "because I don't have any pity for you," she stated. She moved closer to him and threw her arms around him in a hug. He stiffened even more under her touch, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but that doesn't make it pity," she murmured softly before suddenly standing back and beaming at him, "you know what you need?" Kagome asked, "A sun star day!" Kagome cried.

"A what?" Inuyasha and Dar asked blankly.

Kagome giggled, "Dar do you think, Kai could pack our lunch in a basket? Is there a river anywhere near here?"

"Yea… there's one that runs on the lands before the castle border." Dar answered with a nod, "I'll go see to the lunch," he stated and walked off.

Kagome giggled and clapped her hands. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side his ear perked curiously. The sight caused Kagome to giggle, he looked so adorable, going over to him she grabbed onto his ears and rubbed them lovingly.

"Hey! Get offa me!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to brace her off. Kagome blushed and stepped back, "Sorry, come on lets go. We might as well meet Dar half way!" she chirped and without giving him a chance to respond turned and went off.

Inuyasha followed after her and Kagome hummed thrilled with the idea of a fun day, she swung her arms as gaily as she envisioned the fun time she would have.

Inuyasha kept giving her weird glances as he trailed behind her, but contented himself to stay quite and glare at the wall. In short time they made it to the kitchen just as Dar was turning to out a huge basket clutched in his hands.

"Hey, Dar!" Kagome greeted with a huge smile, "ready to go?" she asked as she wiggled her nose at the delicious scents coming from the woven basket that he held tightly in his hand.

"Uh… about that…" Dar muttered scratching the back of his head, "I have some business to take care of, and since you'll be with shit head back there," he stated gesturing towards Inuyasha, "technically you wont be unguarded so…"

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked biting her lips and taking the basket that he now offered to her, "you wont get in trouble?"

"Nah," Dar stated with a shrug, "Sides Inuyasha is the prince, if he cant watch one little ningin then he definitely isn't fit to rule anything,"

Inuyasha growled and leapt forward with a sharp punch and snarl however Dar parried to the right avoiding the sweep of claws. He chuckled and darted into the kitchen, darting through the staff.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called before the irate hanyou could follow after him, "if you go after him, I'll be all alone and unguarded, side's lunch is all ready…" she offered nervously, shaking the basket for emphasis.

With a snort Inuyasha folded his arms and nodded before heading into the kitchen at a much more sedate pace. Kagome followed after him and they exited through the servant's door.

He lead them across the manicured lawn along a gravel path that would lead straight down to the gate before he diverted, stepping off the path and heading them in the direction of the tree lining.

Kagome followed him into the lining of trees and smiled as she felt the shadows falling across her face in a lovely pattern. She tossed her head back and stared up between the trees, taking in the beautiful pattern they created against the sky.

Dropping her head she rushed to keep up with Inuyasha. They continued on in silence while Kagome enjoyed the scenery until eventually it became too much for her. She wondered why he was so silent weren't he and Kikyo friends?

"This reminds me of the forest behind our shrine…" Kagome stated conversationally, "my dad used to take me and K… my sister there all the time," Kagome added smiling. She glanced at Inuyasha wondering if he was listening but he had slowed to walk beside her. She smiled finding his ears turned towards her.

"Well we never really ventured far into the forest but we'd play catch and he'd tell us stories, it was so much fun," she stated sighing wistfully as she told him about one recalled memory being careful to refer to herself as Kikyo and Kikyo as Kagome.

(that guide wont follow in the flash back, just know that all the parts in the flash back where u see Kikyo, Inuyasha is hearing Kagome and visa versa.)

"_Papa throw here!" Kagome yelled jumping up and down while clapping her hands eagerly._

_Kikyo snapped her head to see what direction Kagome was referring to. She was poised between them, her legs bent ready to snatch the ball from mid air whenever it was thrown. The aim was to keep the ball from the clutches of whoever was 'it'. Usually their mother played too, but she was left by the sidelines due to her bulging stomach that now held their soon to arrive sibling. _

_Their father nodded his head and let the ball fly. It sailed through the air, bouncing across Kikyo's reaching fingers veered off course and to the right. The two eight year olds squealed and dashed into the bushes._

_Kikyo being more athletic got to the bushes faster and quickly extracted the ball, she sprang away from Kagome brandishing the ball over her head and shouting with delight. _

_Kagome made a tackle for the ball, but Kikyo dodged and ran leaving Kagome to give chase, the chased each other around their father in circles until he getting dizzy from watching reached down and plucked up Kagome from the ground._

"_Me too daddy," Kikyo called dropping the ball and reaching her hands forward. Placing Kagome around his shoulders he hoisted Kikyo up also and brought her up also using his hand as seat for her._

"_Alright guys, it's getting late, time for supper," their mother called from where she was reclined._

"_Okies, be horsey daddy!" Kagome exclaimed grabbing a fist full of his hair and tugging gently._

"_A horse? With two riders? " He asked incredulously._

"_Yes daddy, two riders, we both ride on the shrine donkey," Kikyo pointed out, "you can do it too daddy." _

"_Hm… a horse eh? A fast horse or a slow horse?"_

"_Fast!" Said Kagome._

"_Slow!" yelled Kikyo at the same time._

_Their father laughed and spun them around, earning squeals of delight from both girls, he kept spinning until they were giddy before he took off at a run. Their mother shook her head and proceeded to follow at a more sedate pace yelling for him to be careful._

By the time Kagome had finished telling him she had a goofy smile on her face as she remembered thinking her dad was fast as lightening, now that she was older she knew he couldn't have been that fast, but still.

"You're old man still take you into the forest?" Inuyasha asked his eyes sparkling, as he tried to picture the memory Kagome painted for him. A tinge of longing built up in his gut as he remembered how his mother and father used to behave.

The smile disappeared from Kagome's face in the blink of the eye and she shook her head as her aura became tinged with sadness, "No, he died when we were nine," she stated softly.

"Oh…" Inuyasha muttered his ears drooping. He observed Kagome through the corner of his eyes and her sadness seemed to radiate off her in waves, until it was suffocating even him, "Whats a sun star day anyways?" he asked desperate to change the topic.

Kagome seemed just as relieved to have something else to talk about too, and he watched as she switched emotions again within a second.

"Oh it's a nonsense name really. Kagome and I got in trouble for skipping out on our shrine duties, so weren't allowed to go out for a week. It was the longest week ever, and days can be extra long when your seven, and we weren't allowed special treats. Needless to say we did our shrine duties after that. However we had a test coming up in school and we both did excellent the best in our class. And that's a big deal because all the shrine kids were taught by the same miko," Kagome paused and Inuyasha nodded grasping what she was saying, "and we always wanted to do what the boys were doing. So as a surprise and a treat for passing and behaving during our punishment week Papa said he'd teach us to fish with our hands. .."

_Kikyo and Kagome clamoured into the back of the cart and could hardly sit as the waited for their father to assist their mother into the rickety cart. Once they were inside their grandfather handed their mother a covered basket._

"_That isn't necessary you know," their father pointed out nodded at the basket._

_Their mother just smiled sweetly and said, "I know dear," directing her attention to her father she asked, "are you sure you wont come?"_

"_Some one has to stay and look after this place," he mumbled gesturing to the shrine._

"_Ok, be safe." Their mother agreed. As their father climbed onto the front seat of the cart and stirred the horse forward. He manoeuvred the horse on the outskirts of the town until they came to a river that ran past the town. Pulling the cart to a stop he tied the horse on a tree, before helping them each out._

"He tried to teach us to fish, but we never caught any, we spent most the time scaring the fish and getting wet more than anything else," Kagome stated with a grin, "and sometime during the day Kik-Kagome looked up and discovered there was a star shining, so she said it was a sun star day, and that's what we called it."

"Keh, that's a stupid name," Inuyasha troubled good naturedly.

Kagome giggled and gave him a friendly push, "We were seven!" she declared with a laugh.

"What was the basket for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh?"

"The basket your mom brought."

"Oh, it had food inside, apparently we did need it after all, we didn't catch anything all day." She stated with a giggle.

"Well you didn't need it this time. I can catch fish with my bare hands," Inuyasha declared smugly.

"Can you?" Kagome asked surprised as she looked at him with eyes full of wonder.

Inuyasha blushed and huffed, "oh course I can. What do you think I am some kinda girl?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his rude answer and stuck her nose in the air, "Well excuse me for being curious!" she yelled and stomped off at a quicker rate before she had to slow and give him the lead.

After walking a while longer in silence Kagome asked, "how much longer? I'm getting tired,"

Inuyasha scratched his head and shrugged, "I've never walked there before…"

"You've never walked there before?" Kagome asked slowly her eyebrow twitching, "so how do you know where the hell we're going? How do you even know there is in fact a river here?" she yelled stomping her feet.

"I said I've never walked not that I've never been!" Inuyasha yelled back, "Besides I can smell cant I!"

"Oh, well how else would you get there? And I know dog demons cant fly," Kagome stated crossing placing one hand on her hip while clutching the basket tightly in the other.

Inuyasha glared at her for a moment before turning around and dropping in a low squat, "get on," he commanded.

"what?" Kagome asked at a loss for as to what he meant.

"get on my back stupid, I'm going to show you how I get there," Inuyasha answered gruffly.

Kagome glared at him but didn't say anything, gritting her teeth she hiked her kimono while keeping herself covered, rested the basket on the ground and climbed onto his back.

"Are you always the rude-." Her comment was lost in a shriek as his hands clamped around her thighs and she suddenly found herself sailing through the air. The landed lightly on a branch before her stomach was sent lurching again as he leapt away. She gripped him tighter with her legs and clung to his shoulders for dear life as the forest flew by in a series of gut wrenching leaps and bounds.

When they landed Kagome felt as if she had left her heart back with the basket. She slid slowly down his back but her attempt to move proved fatal and ended up with Inuyasha catching her,

"Thanks," Kagome muttered as she tried to steady herself, finally she pushed away from him and looked around. They were indeed by the river. She turned back to Inuyasha to find him smirking cockily at her.

"er… well you coulda warn a girl," she muttered, but couldn't help grinning good naturedly at him, "well now we fish!" Kagome squealed with delight.

She hesitated a moment, "turn around and close your eyes"

"what for?" Inuyasha asked distrustfully his eyes narrowed suspiciously at her as he scented the air and looked around scanning the forest as if he expected to see an army pop out.

"Geesh, I'm not asking you to fight a war, just turn around and close your eyes please," Kagome requested, she didn't want the distrust the palace had with Kikyo to follow her out here too.

With another suspicious look Inuyasha finally turned and did as told. Quickly Kagome pulled off her outer kimono and folded it neatly by the roots of a tree. She bit her lips wondering why she didn't pick up a change of clothes. However her undergarments were thick enough to prevent him from seeing anything, it was just that they stopped mid-thigh. Oh well she couldn't do much better.

"OK, I'm done," Kagome called.

Inuyasha turned and started his eyes wide as he took in her appearance, his golden eyes travelled down the length of her body and back up again his cheeks crimson.

"Stop staring!" Kagome yelled using her hands to try and cover her exposed legs. Inuyasha snapped his head to the river. Kagome moved her hand her cheeks bright red also, "well let's go fishing," Kagome muttered trying to change the topic.

Nodding Inuyasha took off his top and dropped it beside her own. The sight of his uncovered chest caused Kagome to blush even darker as her eyes traversed the contours of his chiselled upper body.

"Stop staring," Inuyasha threw back smartly.

Kagome glared at him and stuck her tongue out before turning towards the river and with a squeal rushing in. She looked down at her feet and rushed at each fish she saw getting water all over herself.

Inuyasha watched her as she darted after each fish that was brave enough to pass her, through her mound of splashing. He tilted his head to the side and couldn't help the smile from forming on his lips as he watched her splash and jumping about yelling every time she leapt just to come back up with a pout on her face. After a while she stopped and turned to face him.

"aren't you coming in?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, you'll never catch anything that way," Inuyasha replied gruffly, bending he leapt into the water. Kagome squealed as his impact splashed her from head to toe.

She sputtered and shoved water at him to remove the smirk from his face. Inuyasha turned to avoid the wave from getting into his eyes. When he spun back however he was greeted with another splash of water. Kagome laughed happily and did a little dance in victory.

Inuyasha glared at her before splashing her back. They spent a time splashing each other until finally Kagome turned her back and yelled,

"I surrender!" she cried as Inuyasha doused her with water. Once the flood had stopped she turned back around with a big smile, "alright, since we left our basket of food, what are we gonna do about lunch?" Kagome asked.

"We're gonna fish," Inuyasha told her with a shrug, "Come here."

Kagome obediently went closer to him. He spun her around so that she was facing away from him and pulled her flush against his chest. Kagome blushed at the contact and her breath caught in her throat as he captured her hands in his and rested his head on her shoulder.

She felt him take a deliberate breath and blushed knowing that the contact wasn't only affecting her. She closed her eyes momentarily chanting to herself that Kikyo was supposed to be with Saytan and as such she needed to act accordingly.

After a moment he cleared his throat and whispered, "now be real quite," He placed pressure on her knees causing her to bend, and they stayed like that for awhile.

Until finally the water settled and one by one the fish began to come back, "we're gonna get that one," Inuyasha stated indicating to medium size fish that was swimming just in front of them, "too small means you've got a baby, too, big and its either with eggs or old, either way shouldn't catch it."

Kagome nodded her head to indicate she understood not trusting her voice with him being pressed behind her as he was. Then Inuyasha reached taking her hand with him and swooped the fish from the water faster than she could register her own movement. It landed with a plop on the grassy bank. Kagome blinked and looked at the banking, then finally it registered and then with a squeal of delight exclaimed.

"We caught one! I caught one!" She yelled jumping up and down.

A smile formed on his lips as he watched her bounce around scaring the fish once again, "my own, real life fish!" Kagome squealed, "wait till mama hears about this! And Ki- Kagome! They'll have kittens!" She clapped her hands and threw them around him in a huge, before bounding out of the water to examine her catch.

"Now go come one by yourself," Inuyasha told her.

"By myself?" Kagome asked going a little pale. Inuyasha nodded. Taking a deep breath she inched closer to the water and looked in hesitantly. She looked back at him then took another deep breath.

When Kagome finally caught a fish, Inuyasha had caught three others and already had them roasting over a roaring flame.

"I did it!" Kagome announced climbing out of the water, she put the fish back in and it swam away happily then plopped down beside Inuyasha her feet outstretched.

"Only took you half a day…" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him too tired to retort and stared up at the sky, finally when she felt like she could move again, she sat up and helped Inuyasha take the fish off the fire. Together they stuffed themselves full, too hungry to speak during the meal.

When they had finished they lay back contented, by the fire. Until dusk had started to settle in, then Kagome jumped up with a start,

"Oh no, we need to get back!" she announced rushing towards her clothes, and tugging on her outer kimono over her almost dry inner garments.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked lazily sitting up.

"Rin," Kagome replied her voice muffled as she finally popped out of her kimono and straightened it.

"Oh," Inuyasha acknowledged jumping up, he doused the fire in a second and before Kagome could register that he had his clothes on, swept her up and leapt off.

He set her down again when they were close to the edge of the forest and the building was in view.

"Are you any closer to knowing what's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked his face set grimly as he stared ahead of him.

Kagome shook her head with a sigh, "No closer than we were before."

Inuyasha glared off into the distance, "it's as if someone deliberately tried to poison her," he doubled his fist, "and I wouldn't even put it pass anyone with fuck that's been going on. I know one thing, whoever the hell the little traitor in the castle is the same one getting Rin sick. What I don't know is how the fuck they can do it without a trace…"

Kagome nodded as she listen and was about to retort when she had a sudden thought, "Oh my god! Inuyasha get me to the kitchen quickly," Kagome called already jumping on his back, "quick!" she shouted.

He hefted her the rest of the way onto his back and made it to the kitchen in two bounds. He set her down outside the kitchen door and Kagome gripped his arm, "do you trust Kai?" she asked

"Yea without a doubt," Inuyasha answered smartly.

Kagome nodded and rushed into the kitchen.

"Kai!" Kagome called urgently.

"What is it child?" Kai asked obviously startled.

"I need you to do something for me, it's to help Rin," she declared as she looked around, "I need to make a special brew," Kagome listed off a bunch of herbs quickly as pace, "Kai and this is important, only you should make, don't let anyone else touch, don't let anyone else bring it to Rin, I'll be back in a minute to check on it…" she stated.

At Kai's nod, she swept from the room towards the library Inuyasha trailing behind her.

-

-

Author's note

-

-

Sorry for the extended updating period however was busy. Hope you guys like the new chapter. It finally got the romance and everything started. Please leave me a line to let me know whats going on. I'll try and update again as soon as I can.


	5. Rin's Illness

-

-

Chapter 5

-

-

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes. She found herself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Brows crinkling she tried to place where she was. The last thing she remembered was searching Inuyasha's library. Her heart raced as panic started to set in. Shooting up in the bed, her brown orbs swept over the room in a frantic search for the recognisable. Finally she was able to place the strange environment and sucked in a deep breath of relief letting it out just as quickly in a tuff of air, glad that the panic ordeal was over.

She was in the little room in Inuyasha's library. Getting up from the cot she went to the window, pushing the curtains aside and peeking through the window she confirmed that the view of the grounds was the same, and also that it was early morning, the world below her still looked locked in the haze of sleep. She yawned and stretched getting to her feet.

"How did I end up in here though?" She wondered out loud as she descends the flight of steps that would take her back to the library.

The main library was as it always was except for the soft sound of rustling paper. She headed in the direction of the now familiar work table and sure enough there was Inuyasha, head bent over another volume of her shrine's records.

"Morning," Kagome greeted stifling a yawn.

Inuyasha grunted in response but didn't look up. Kagome rubbed her eyes trying to recall everything from the day before. She cursed her slow working morning brain; everything seemed to go in slow motion for her during the morning period.

"I found it!" Inuyasha exclaimed causing her to jump.

"Found what?" Kagome asked clueless as she walked over to him and peered over his shoulder. She stared at the words for a while blankly, not really comprehending and then, "you found it!" She exclaimed excitedly, "Oh wow! You actually found it!"

Inuyasha grunted and turned pink from embarrassment as she began to shower him with praises. Picking up the book she clutched it to her chest happily, "thank goodness!" Kagome cried.

"Keh, stop being so goddamn loud," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome rolled her eyes at him, through the night she had become accustomed to his gruff attitude, it was his way of warding off embarrassment and any other emotion he didn't think she should be privy to. But in either case he wasn't regarding her like a two edged sword anymore, or well not all the times anyways, "Quit yabbering and tell me what exactly it is wench."

"Don't call me that!" Kagome yelled, "I have a name and It is Kag- Kikyo!" she supplied quickly with a nervous laugh at almost getting her name wrong, "This, Inuyasha, is the documentation of Mytee poison," Kagome explained putting the book back on the table, "and if I'm right this is exactly what is happening to Rin."

Inuyasha grabbed the book from her hands and scanned the page, his golden eyes running over the words at the speed of light before he snapped the book shut, his finger held between the pages as a marker. Book occupying one hand he grabbed her with the other and began moving quickly out of the library.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked almost tripping over herself to keep up. Inuyasha didn't pause to answer as he pushed the doors open marching off down the halls; finally he grabbed her around the waist and sprinted off.

Kagome shrieked as she found herself moving almost at the speed of light, she closed her eyes and had the silly thought that pressed up to him like this he could smell her morning breath. She took a settling breath before opening her eyes, but the scenery was moving by too fast to make heads or tails of it.

They paused briefly, there was a thud and then Kagome found herself put down. Her head reeled at the speed at which it was all happening and she found herself blinking owlishly while two demons stared back at her.

Turning slightly she looked behind her and tried to process everything, so he ran from the library, the thud had to be a knock and now she was standing in-.

"Inuyasha what is the meaning of this?" an angry growl came from the other side of the room.

Kagome turned away from the door she had now deemed the source of the thud to look in the direction of the growl. She found a very irritated looking Inutaisho staring back at her.

Inuyasha bowed quickly, "It's urgent," he stated simply, marching forward he plopped the book on the table, "I want to order all servant quarters be searched," he declared.

"And why is that?" Inutaisho asked his eyebrow rose in curiosity as he looked at his son, his irritation removed and replaced with interest.

"Rin has been poisoned," Inuyasha stated firmly pointing to the book.

"Hn, Dar please fetch Sesshomaru to me as well as your brother…" Inutaisho instructed. Dar nodded and with a bow left the room.

"I don't see why we have to wait on his frigid ass," Inuyasha groused ill temperedly.

"Watch your tongue, as Rin's guardian he is entitled to hear of all matters concerning her welfare," Inutaisho stated calmly.

"That's fucking bull!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Inuyasha, watch your mouth," Inutaisho snapped his irritation returning, "Now sit and stop acting like an unruly pup," he turned his amber gaze onto Kagome who in the mean time had the opportunity to fully kick her brain into action mode, "you may have a seat also."

Kagome bowed, "thank you my lord," she stated and took the offered seat close to where Inuyasha was. The set up was obviously that of an office.

In the middle back of the room was a large desk that commanded both space and attention. It was currently piled high with paper work, sorted into piles. Inks and brushes were laid out ready for use should the great tai need them. Behind the desk was a massive chair occupied by Inutaisho and the wall behind him was made completely of glass bathing the room in light. The left wall was adorned by shelves piled high with books and scrolls. To the right of the desk and indeed taking up most of the right side of the office was a carpeted square that even from a distance Kagome could tell the carpeting was baby soft. Pillows and cushions of various sizes and colours adorned the area obviously meant to make whoever sat there most comfortable and Kagome was sure it was more comfortable than the chair she currently occupied, not that the chair was uncomfortable either. A low drawing table sat in the middle of the arrangement various ink bottles set out and brushes of varying sizes and textures. The little cushioned area seemed an oasis and stood in sharp contrast to the otherwise intimidating décor of the office space with its dark colours, straight back chairs and polished marble floor.

"My second…wife as you humans called it," Inutaisho stated following Kagome's gaze, "was fond of painting," he added wistfully. His eyes glazing over as he looked at the space and Kagome could tell he was not really seeing the empty space in the office but the woman that once sat among the cushions.

She shifted uncomfortably not wanting to disturb him, and feeling like an intruder for ever wanting to feel the carpet beneath her own fingers. She glanced at Inuyasha and found him looking in the opposite direction his jaw set, claws biting into the arm of the chair and back rigid.

The moment was interrupted when after a brief knock, Dar entered along with what could pass as a carbon copy of himself and Sesshomaru. Kagome had to blink before she was finally able to register that it was his twin, they looked exactly alike.

"Father you sent for me?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight bow.

Dan bowed also but lower than Sesshomaru, "My lord?" he asked.

"Come sit both of you," Inutaisho stated gesturing to the empty seats placed around his office. Once they were seated Kagome felt a flare of youkai that made her skin tingle, she took a deep breath as her powers jumped to the forefront. Upon realising it was just a barrier however she called the slight surge forward once again locking away her powers, "it seems Inuyasha has found out some very important news regarding Rin's health."

Sesshomaru turned his sharp eyes onto his brother expectantly, "Out with it," Sesshomaru growled. Kagome shivered at the cold baritone and knew that there was an underlining 'or else' to the statement.

"Go fuck yourself," Inuyasha retorted undiplomatically. Kagome resisted the urge to knock him upside the head.

"Inuyasha," Inutaisho warned, "Behave or I shall have you removed. I do believe we are here to address _Rin's_ health."

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted and folded his arms moodily.

"Why do we require her presence?" Sesshomaru asked gesturing towards Kagome. He looked at his father obviously the question was directed towards him.

"Inuyasha saw it fit to bring her," Inutaisho answered simply, "Are there any other needless comments or tantrums to throw? If so leave, otherwise proceed," he commanded, his voice leaving no room for arguments all the sweet sentiments with which he spoke of his wife gone without a trace.

Everyone looked expectantly to Inuyasha and he cleared his throat, "We think Rin was poisoned," he stated, "By a substance called Mytee."

"Hn, and why is she here?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"Cause she knows what it is," Inuyasha growled out between clenched teeth. Obviously angry at his brother's lack of concern for what he had said.

"Would you mind sharing your knowledge?" one of the twins asked. From the tenor of the voice Kagome could tell that it wasn't Dar. Dar's voice had a playful tilt to it; this voice was more like velvet or melted chocolate, smooth and rich.

"Mytee poison, is a special type of poison developed years ago by my ancestors. It was created to be used mainly against youkai, because it has no sent or taste, as well as it's untraceable in any blood testing, no dye will pick it up," Kagome told them swallowing the lump in her throat at having so many youkai tuned in perfectly to her, "It's quite dangerous and goes through a process before it kills the victims. It works quicker on humans. Depending on how careful dosages are administered it could kill immediately or draw out the suffering making the appearance of a natural illness."

"And the evidence that this is what ails Rin?" Inutaisho asked.

"Miko's document every case of a sickness that they treat," Kagome stated gesturing to the book, "The last recorded treatment for Mytee poison that I know of was done by my grandfather in his youth. It's extremely rare all miko and monks are taught the cure, however they are not taught the composition until they have reached the highest level in their training and show a balanced view on life."

Inutaisho nodded and glanced down at the book, after reading it, he passed it on for Sesshomaru to see. Sesshomaru likewise read the entry before passing it on to Dar and Dan.

Once everyone had finished reading and concluded that Rin's illness seemed to match what they were speaking about the book was once again placed on the table.

"I want the servants searched, If Rin was poisoned it had to be in her food," Inuyasha proclaimed once again.

"I suggest you start with the kitchen staff," Inutaisho stated nodded towards Dar and Dan, "Do not make it public knowledge what you are looking for, merely a routine check."

"Search their rooms and belongings also," Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome found it amazing that his facial expression didn't seem to change through the entire ordeal.

"What exactly does this Mytee poison look like?" Dar asked. Kagome could tell it was him based on the sound and there was a slight difference, Dan had a slightly more matured look to him and his eyes were just a fraction narrower than Dar's but all in all it would take a good ten minutes for anyone to tell them apart regardless.

"Its green, and extremely slow moving, it doesn't have any scent or taste and it will dissolve completely once it hits any liquid," Kagome stated.

"Inform Sango and Miroku of this latest development," Inutaisho stated, "You may enlist their help in your search but see to it no one else gains knowledge as to your objectives."

The twins bowed, "As you wish my lord," they said in union before straightening and sweeping from the room. Once the door was closed Inutaisho sat back and rubbed his forehead in thought.

"You stated before Miko that only those with spiritual powers have knowledge of this poison," Sesshomaru's smooth baritone cut through the silence.

"Yes," Kagome answered nodding her head, feeling nervous as his gaze lingered on her.

"And have you reached that level miko?"

Kagome bit her lip and reluctantly nodded her head, "Yes, I have."

Inutaisho sat forward curious to hear what his son had to say. Inuyasha's ears were held attention tuning in to what he was saying also.

"Therefore you would be the only one in the castle with knowledge of the poison correct?"

"What the hell Sesshomaru! Why would she tell you about it then if she was the only one?" Inuyasha yelled his fists clenched in anger his golden eyes blazing.

"Be quiet you insolent whelp and think!" Sesshomaru snapped back harshly, "She tells us this at a time when she is being scrutinised for crossing barriers. When we are ready to prosecute her to the fullest extent, she has suddenly found the cure to Rin's illness. How do you know it is not merely a ploy to distract us?"

Inuyasha snapped his mouth shut his eyes thoughtful, he fidgeted and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and Kagome could see that he was thinking about what his brother had said. She almost groaned seeing all the walls going back up,

"That's not true," Kagome defended herself a little irritated that all this could be tossed back in her face, "Inuyasha you know how hard I worked to find this. You know," Kagome pleaded turning to him her brown eyes begging him to believe her. He and Dar so far were the only friends she had in this god forsaken place and she'd be damned if she allowed Sesshomaru to turn any of them against her, "Inuyasha you were with me in the library, you've seen how long we've spent there. You've seen this,"

Inuyasha nodded his head and turned his attention back to Sesshomaru his eyes narrowed at him with renewed vigour.

"Well spoken dear, but it is not Inuyasha you need to convince," Inutaisho intervened before either of his sons could speak, "we shall hear how Inuyasha backs your story shortly. Why had you not thought of this sooner?"

"I... I don't know," Kagome admitted looking away in embarrassment, she really didn't know why Kikyo never thought of it, she was always so good with naming illnesses, then again she wouldn't have thought of it either until Inuyasha had mentioned the rare poison thing, "It really is rare, and not a lot of people know about it. I just, I've never had to deal with it personally before. I guess I kind of forgot about it," Kagome stated her face tinting from embarrassment. She was a miko after all, she wasn't supposed to forget illnesses, "and it wasn't until something Inuyasha said sparked my memory yesterday afternoon that I even considered it."

"And again you stress its rarity. All of your previous ramblings could merely be a farce to shift blame. As of yet you are the only one with the knowledge of its contents in this palace."

"Me and anyone else with access to miko books, or who might have heard it spoken about," Kagome cried, "there are millions of other miko outside the western borders, a traveller could have learned of it then," Kagome defended, "My class alone had five pupils in it, with two other grades above us having four to six pupils each," Kagome stated.

"Hn, how old were you when humans and miko were banned from the west?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nine," Kagome answered her brows knitted in puzzlement at his sudden deviation from the topic.

"Doesn't it take a miko several more years to reach her heightened ability? Or the last level of you're training?"

"Yes, it takes most people twenty years… However my sister and I were advanced in our training we finished in fourteen," Kagome explained.

"What age did you start?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho questioned.

"Bare with me father," Sesshomaru requested looking to his father. Inutaisho nodded much to Inuyasha's annoyance but he clenched his jaws and didn't object any further, "miko?"

"We started at the age of three, when we were first able to grasp our powers," Kagome answered still at a loss as to his line of questioning.

"Hn. Then you were finished at age seventeen. Eight years after the ban on humans and your family was issued with a direct command to cease practice."

Kagome bit her lip to stop herself from reaching out and smacking him. Her brown orbs blazed with anger as she tried to control the glare she was levelling at the eldest prince.

"It seems Kikyo, you have a habit of disobeying the west-."

"Whatever, that doesn't put shit to what's happening now," Inuyasha yelled and for once Kagome found herself in complete agreement, "So what? If she hadn't continued she never would have known about this poison and Rin would be as good as dead!"

"That is assuming she didn't poison Rin herself," Sesshomaru retorted his icy gaze boring into Kagome, "Everything on her track record so far are actions that could prove detrimental to the western house."

"That's bull Sesshomaru and you know it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Is it?" Sesshomaru asked coolly, "She practiced miko training, we are a house full of youkai, she started crossing borders after gaining access to the western palace and Rin became ill after her arrival-."

"That doesn't mean it had anything to do with me," Kagome cried out no longer able to hold her tongue, "god I'm only trying to help and you make me seem like a hellion! I'm sorry I couldn't think of it sooner, but I didn't and I learned my miko powers to the full extent and I don't regret it either! So it really doesn't matter what you have to say on the matter, because all you're twisting won't make it true. Just why exactly do you want me to be guilty so badly?" Kagome yelled.

"Do not flatter yourself human. This Sesshomaru see's what is before him, you are too insignificant to waste thought on any more than necessary. Now mind your tongue before it is removed."

Kagome was about to retort as well as Inuyasha but they were both silenced by a low growl, "That is enough," Inutaisho stated with finality. He scanned the faces of the person present, "Do you wish for Kikyo's rooms to be searched also?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru stated firmly.

"That's ludicrous!" Inuyasha cried, "It still doesn't stand to reason that she would poison Rin and then tell us. We had no one to suspect before and no way of knowing that it would be her. Besides what could she gain from doing that? She has no political standing, no money to gain, nothing. What would be her motive?" Inuyasha asked.

Inutaisho looked to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shrugged, "A deranged mind does not always need a motive. Besides do not forget that old wounds run deep, it was this house that caused the removal of humans from the west and this house that caused the death of her father. Come now Kikyo can you tell me that you feel nothing over your father's death? No remorse? No anger? Did he mean so little to you? I'm sure that the death alone could plunge your mind off the normal track of reasoning and allow room for a bit of insanity. How old were you at the time? Nine?"

Kagome stiffened at being reminded about her father's death and tears pricked her eyes she turned her face away at having his passing used so cruelly against her.

Inuyasha's jaw ticked, and he bit back the insult he was about to let lose, "Well you should know all about deranged shouldn't you?" he snapped out instead, "So you aint got a motive for her, all of this is supposing no concrete anything. So she'd just up and poison Rin because she felt like it? How does that work into all your logics?" Inuyasha asked, "If someone's gonna do something their gonna have a reason, even if their fucking deranged."

"Why the objections brother?" Sesshomaru asked, spitting the word brother as if it were a vile thing, "If she is innocent there should be no problem in having her room searched."

"Very well, we need to search Etta's room also," Inuyasha retorted snidely, "father I demand that Etta's rooms be searched also."

"Let him state reason father," Sesshomaru declared before Inutaisho could answer, "his request is merely an acting out."

"Inuyasha?" Inutaisho questioned looking at his youngest son for a defence he wasn't disappointed but Kagome had the feeling he knew he wouldn't have been.

"Etta has access to Rin just as much as Kikyo does. She's left alone with her; she feeds her and tends to her. She has access to Sesshomaru's private libraries and therefore access to all the recorded books. She also has family who worked on the Batch shrine, who she used to visit at the shrine on her free days. She could have learned of it then."

"Very well," Inutaisho stated, "if nothing should turn up in the kitchen servant's quarters both Kikyo's and Etta's rooms shall be searched."

"Father that is preposterous," Sesshomaru growled.

Inutaisho growled back loudly, "Do not question my orders Sesshomaru, I have made a decision," he took a moment to stare at Sesshomaru and the match lasted for a couple of seconds before Sesshomaru reluctantly looked away with a slight incline of the head, "needless to say, neither of your…. Servants," Inutaisho muttered out after a moments thought as to the words to use, "should have access to your private libraries. And if they do I suggest you monitor them at all times."

"Yes father," both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru answered and Inutaisho sighed looking tired.

"Yes father, that's all you boys tell me," he grumbled to himself in a slightly amused voice glancing over to the arranged cushions as if he half expected to see someone there to share his amusement, "… then you do what you would," he finished in a softer more deflated voice before dragging his eyes away from the cushions.

"Who was assigned to guard you?" Inutaisho asked snapping back to attention.

"Dar-sama my lord," Kagome answered.

Inutaisho nodded, "Inuyasha, tell a servant to summon him, he will have to leave the search as is, the others can keep up without him."

Inuyasha nodded and left the room, moments later he re-entered, "he's outside." He stated taking his seat once more.

"You may go," Inutaisho stated to Kagome dismissing her, "see to it you follow all the rules from now on."

"Yes my lord," Kagome acknowledged with bow. She straightened and left the room, relieved to be out of the tense atmosphere. She gave Dar a half smile when she saw him.

"Went that good huh?" Dar questioned.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, "Sesshomaru sure doesn't like me," Kagome muttered as she followed after Dar. The two of them made their way down the many corridors until Kagome finally felt the ease of Inutaisho's youkai and could pick up on Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's with ease.

"I'm going to check on Rin."

Dar nodded his head and the both ventured in the direction of Sesshomaru's rooms, "How was the search going?"

"It's going," Dar stated diplomatically. Kagome nodded her head recognising that he didn't wish to go into the details with her.

"Do you think I had anything to do with it?" Kagome asked Dar seriously. She really needed to make sure that she wasn't just flying blind.

Dar was silent for a moment and they walked. Kagome had come to recognise that his silence meant he was thinking and she left him be, finally he answered,

"Nah, I don't," he told her reaching over he ruffled her hair, "I don't think you had anything to do with. Although you might scare her to death with that bed hair…"

Kagome's face turned crimson, "I have bed hair?" she cried in dismay. Had she really just sat in meeting for two or three hours with the most horrid bed hair? She frantically ran her fingers through her black locks trying to straighten her hideous bed hair.

She turned to ask Dar if her hair looked ok now, but stopped and narrowed her eyes at him when she found him red in the face from trying to hold in laughter, "I don't have bed hair, do I?" she asked in a dead pan voice.

"N…No," he wheezed out finally letting out the peals of laughter he had been trying to suppress, "You should have seen your face!" he cried before pausing to lean against the wall as he laughed unable to support his own weight.

Kagome glared at him for a moment before punching him lightly on the arm, "You're a jerk," she declared then she too succumbed Dar's infectious laughter, it took a moment for them to become sober again.

Once all the giggles were out they continued on their way to Rin's room. Kagome smiled as she walked, it felt nice to be able to laugh in the suppressive atmosphere.

-

-

Kagome rubbed her eyes and stretched, allowing her bones to pop as she stretched out the kinks in her cramped muscles.

"Did she wake?" she questioned Etta.

As usual the demon was sitting next to Rin, her big green- gray eyes trained on Kagome.

"No," she answered.

"Well she hasn't vomited that's good." Kagome went over to Rin and checked her temperature; it was steady and had risen. She smiled that was also good. Lifting the girl's dress she checked for any swellings that might indicate an allergic reaction, finding none she made a note of her findings in her book. After straightening the little girl's dress Kagome turned Rin's wrist over and pressing her index finger and forefinger against the inner part of her wrist, felt the beat of her pulse, while her other hand matched it to her own pulse, finding the beat steady Kagome released her hand and made a recorded note of it. She grinned, "You should be getting better soon Rin-chan," she murmured to the little girl who was still too pale and thin for her own good. Kagome brushed some of the hair from Rin's ashen forehead and the girl sighed and turned but remained undisturbed.

"I'm going back to my room," Kagome stated, "Please don't let anyone but yourself and Kai near Rin's food."

"and why is that?" Etta questioned in that snide rude way that she had of asking Kagome things.

"I'm not at liberty to say, but it is of the utmost importance," Kagome answered not sure what she was allowed to say, Inutaisho did say after all to keep it secrete, "If she wakes feed her some more of the broth. If anything else happens please get me immediately."

Etta nodded her head and Kagome had the feeling that she was judging her or something. She hated the way the demon's eyes always followed her whenever she entered the room, as if she was just waiting on her to mess up.

Shaking her head she ventured out of the room. Crossing the play room she opened the door only to be startled by a loud screeching. Jumping she turned in the direction of the screeching in time to see a woman come stumbling from the room at the end of the corridor.

Kagome blinked in surprise as the shrieking mass of red and white fabric stopped the sliding motion and in the same space of time the door slammed and the figure launched herself upon it pounding against the wooden block fiercely.

Kagome stared shocked, as what she now recognised as a blonde haired demon continued to pound on the door.

"Open the door this instant Sesshomaru!" the female shrieked, "you can not treat me this way! I am your mate and lady! I refuse to be treated like a common toy! Open the door!" she yelled angrily pounding her fists over and over again on the door, "Do you hear me? Open the door! Sesshomaru!" she shrieked his name loudly at a maddening volume that had even Kagome winching at how powerful her lungs were.

Then the lady straightened her posture rigid. She glanced around as if just remembering she was in public, then adjusted the diamond studded clip in her golden hair and straightened her red six layer kimono before she glided down the hall.

Kagome didn't have time to duck back into the room before the lady was upon them. She bowed embarrassed for the woman before her.

"Lady Sumari," Kagome acknowledged.

"Kikyo," Lady Sumari greeted and Kagome was surprised at the light tone that the lady's voice had taken. She had expected it to be more harsh after such a yelling match, "Come walk with me if you will."

Kagome looked up and straightened wondering if she was in trouble, but she could find no trace of malice in the woman's face. In fact her gray eyes held no indication that she had been caught in an embarrassing situation.

"As you wish my lady," Kagome answered.

Sumari's full lips bent into a smile displaying lovely white teeth and fangs that barely peeked over the edges. Her smile however didn't quite make it to her eyes, "Good, we have not had the chance to enjoy each other's company for a while now. Shall we stroll the gardens?"

"That would be nice," Kagome agreed with a nod. So Kikyo did have more friends after all, her heart felt lighter at the knowledge and she was glad. She was also curious as to how close they were, Kikyo had never before mentioned the lady Sumari. Kagome followed as she walked off.

They had only gone two steps when glancing over her shoulder Sumari made a shooing gesture with her hand, "You may leave," she stated haughtily to Dar who had also moved off with them.

"No," Dar answered curtly.

"No?" Sumari cried indignantly, her gray eyes narrowing, causing the black tear drop under her left eyes to look as if it were shimmering with each twitching of the muscle.

"The king's orders," Dar clarified and Kagome could tell from his poise and cocky tone that he took pleasure in disobeying Lady Sumari's wishes.

Sumari huffed and turned away, "Well it seems as if we shall have to put off our little stroll, however walk with me for a while," she stated her voice once again sugar coated and a gently smile on her full red lips.

Kagome nodded and trailed after the woman set on edge by how quickly she could mask her emotions, it wasn't a simple switch in emotion because her gray eyes still held her contempt, it was a masking of emotions that she couldn't quite get to her eyes, it was almost devious.

"How goes Rin's health?" She asked sweetly, "I hear the poor dear is feeling worse. She'll still be able to make her trip of course?"

Kagome blinked. What was she talking about? She was happy none the less that the lady didn't seem to be holding any hard feelings about her witnessing her behaviour just moments ago.

"Trip?" Kagome asked trying to figure out what her companion spoke of.

Sumari gave out a little laugh, "Kikyo, you are so scatterbrained sometimes, of course. She is to visit Lord Vecktat for treatment, surely you remember?"

"Oh, yes I remember," Kagome stated with a nod, Inuyasha had said something of the sort.

"Good, we wouldn't want anything getting in the way of that would we?" She asked again her red lips twisting into a smile, "After all Rin-chan situation must be fixed."

Kagome nodded her head not sure if she was allowed to tell the lady anything about the recent developments in Rin's case. Well at least her mate could pass the information if he saw it fit to.

"Good, well I think this is where our paths separate, we must talk again when you are without an entourage," the lady stated with another of her smiles that didn't get to her eyes.

"Yes, that would be lovely, goodbye," Kagome answered with a bow. With a rustle of shilk and no acknowledgement to Dar, lady Sumari glided down the path leading away from Kagome's room.

Kagome watched her until after she had departed before turning to Dar, "You two don't get along?" Kagome asked softly.

"You figured that out by yourself?" Dar quipped sarcastically before he resumed walking.

Kagome walked behind him thinking. What kind of person was Lady Sumari? She didn't seem very nice or well mannered, but then again neither had Inuyasha at first glance. Perhaps she was this mean because they had seen her earlier encounter. Not to mention that her air of superiority could be because she was born into a royal family and used to getting her own way, Sesshomaru had that same air about him too. Then again she was quickly not becoming a fan of the elder prince.

"What was that all about in Sesshomaru's wing?" Kagome asked wondering if Dar had any insight.

Dar was silent again his brown orbs staring off as he thought. When they got to her room door Kagome waited patiently for his answer and finally he said,

"It's more of a well known secrete so I suppose there is no harm in telling you," Dar muttered out scratching the back of his head, "that the young lord refuses to touch his mate. Ever since their official ceremony he has had no interaction with her; she does not even bear his mark."

Kagome's brows knitted, "He didn't mark her? But I thought to complete the mating ceremony you had to mark the female."

Dar shook his head, "No, the ceremony is more actions and words than any real binding. It does bond the two together however, that bond can be easily released… well easy enough. And to complete the ceremony all that is required is intercourse. The full act of mating however bonds two person's souls together for eternity, both in this life and the next. They become destined to be together, one can not reincarnate without the other and they will forever find each other. It links their entire life force from the moment it is placed they become two halves of the same whole it is rare that one even survives without the other. The mark proves to everyone that the person holding your mark is your completion."

"Oh…wow," Kagome gasped in awe of what he was telling her. She had never dreamed that a mating mark could hold so much power. She thought back to Lady Sumari, "Does that usually happen though? Where someone mates without giving the mark?"

Dar shook his head in the negative, "No, not with the normal demon. In the royal family however….we tend to have long life spans, so to establish a pattern takes time. Hmm…In the royal family it has only happened once before, with Inutaisho-sama."

"I thought he marked Inuyasha's mother. All the paintings I've seen her with show her with a mark, adorned on her forehead, a crescent moon."

"Inuyasha's mother yes, Sesshomaru's no," Dar clarified. Kagome's mouth formed a small 'o' of recognition, she had almost forgot that Izayoi wasn't Inutaisho's first wife, "It was an arranged marriage to secure an heir."

"Is that why Sesshomaru won't mark her then? She isn't his life mate?" Kagome asked.

"I would think," Dar stated, "I wouldn't mark a female if she wasn't mine, no matter the circumstances."

Kagome nodded in understanding. It was indeed a grave promise to make so lightly. Kagome felt her heart go out to Inutaisho as she remembered the insane sounding howls from so long ago. She had woken up many a nights hearing that horrid sound, she shuddered just remembering it. She felt the sadness down to her core as she remembered the way he kept searching for her in the study.

"He is a strong demon, most can not survive such an ordeal," Dar admonished shaking her shoulders lightly.

"But it still isn't right…He shouldn't have to," Kagome answered her brown orbs shimmering with unshed tears.

"And he doesn't get by on pity either, he grieves when he needs to and finds joy where he can. Seeing grief will do nothing to strengthen him," Dar advised, "especially not when the wound is so old."

Kagome nodded her head and wiped at her eyes forcing the tears out and stopping anymore from taking their place. She thought back to Lady Sumari and her smile that couldn't reach her eyes.

"Do you think she loves him?" Kagome asked, "Lady Sumari I mean," Kagome clarified in case he still thought she was speaking of Izayoi.

Dar shrugged his shoulders, "We aren't exactly friends," he stated lightly.

Kagome smiled, "It's because you're so grouchy," she stated with a little laugh. He smirked and held up his hands in a helpless gesture at her teasing.

"What can I say…" He muttered good-naturedly.

"But still…. Well I don't know how it is in demon culture but when a man refuses to touch his wife, she's shamed and spurned by the rest of the village, seen as a failure," Kagome explained to Dar.

"It is seen the same here. In fact the woman's reputation is forever ruined, because in our case the mating ceremony can not be broken by a simple signing of papers, for a mate, soul or otherwise to not touch his wife puts her akin to a whore."

"Oh no…that's horrible," Kagome gasped. She had never suspected that, in her culture the woman would be seen as inadequate, not able to fulfil her rightful duties, "Did Inutaisho do that to Sesshomaru's mom?"

"No," Dar stated shaking his head, "a whore in our culture Kagome is not even seen fit to bare children. To condemn a woman as such is to condemn her womb, even should Sesshomaru pass no demon will touch Sumari if they continue like this. As far as I know Inutaisho treated his first wife with high regard, she was second to none and while they did not share the same debt of love as his second wife they were fond of each other, had circumstances been different I think they would have been great friends."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding, "that's good. I wish Sesshomaru would act differently towards her though, she is after all his mate."

"An ant does not attempt to move a tree Kagome," Dar stated, "it contents itself with grains it can handle least it finds itself trying to be a fish."

"Huh?" Kagome asked knitting her brows in confusion.

"It means that you can't try to solve or dwell on every problem life throws at you, it'll drive you mad after all ants cant swim, or it might make you into something your not. Either way you choose the problems you can handle, the ones that are important to you and you solve those or you'll never have peace."

Kagome thought about it for a moment then nodded with a half smile, "you sound like my grandpa," she said stifling a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Hey now! My mom used to say that, I'm not that old!" Dar cried.

Kagome giggled especially since he probably was that old, "she sounds like a smart lady," she stated, "Night grandpa Dar."

"Goodnight young grasshopper," Dar retorted.

Kagome laughed again and entered her room closing the door behind her. With another yawn and a stretch she changed out into her sleeping gown before climbing into bed.

In anther couple of days Kikyo would be home and she could really be friends with Dar, and since she was gonna be friends with Dar, Inuyasha was kinda cute too despite his gruff attitude. She was sure her mama would like him. Kagome blushed at herself and shook her head before snuggling into the pillows. She couldn't wait for Kikyo to return, she was sure they'd have tones to tell each other.

-

-

Author's Note

-

-

hey guys, I'd finished typing this a while back, just got the time to edit it. I was hoping for more reviews on this story though... but I suppose not a lot of ppl still read inu/kag. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter please let me know.

This will probably the only update for this month I am in full exam mode after all. Had my stats and web design exams yesterday. Wish me luck on them have programming exam to do thursday. I really do hope i get something good on them... i cant afford to do over any more subjects....*sigh* well let me know what u guys think of the chapter.

Bye!


	6. A Wonderful Day?

-

-

Chapter 6

A Wonderful Day?

-

-

When Kagome woke this time, it wasn't because of something stressful that was nagging at her brain, and it wasn't because she was thinking during the night. She hadn't been having any tremors about her sister being too far off to reach. No she had been blissfully blank, her mind had been free from the dreaded images and for once since she had gotten to the castle she had awakened to the sounds of birds instead of a worried mind.

Everything seemed to be panning out. It had been two days since she had started treatment on Rin, two days since she had given her little testimony for Inutaisho and with a sigh Kagome remembered it had also been two days since she had seen prince Inuyasha. She hoped he was alright wherever he was and that this wasn't the marking of a regression in their friendship.

"Don't be silly Kagome, he's been MIA before," she reminded herself as she stretched. She yawned and felt the energy zinging through her body.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Kagome called for the person to enter. A male carrying a tray bustled in, he rested the tray on the table and with a bow placed a white envelope beside it with her shrine's emblem before quitting the room in a hurry. Kagome sighed, ah yes; she didn't really have any friends at the castle. Well she hoped to change that before Kikyo came home, so far she already had two friends that she was sure her sister would like.

Kagome picked the letter up and quickly scanned the contents, her lips tugged downward in a frown, more news from her mother stating that Kikyo was nowhere to be found or as her mother penned it her sister was yet to write. Kagome put the letter aside, well she'd tell her mother of Kikyo's relationship and hopefully that would ease some of the tension that was building so heavily inside. It made no sense for both of them to worry. Putting the letter back on the night table she lifted the lid from her tray and was delighted with the scents that washed over her embracing her in the rich aroma.

No the day started out too good to end badly. Kagome grinned as she eyed the food greedily and wasted no time in gulping it down. Kai had really outdone herself. The breakfast was delicious. Meal cleared she washed and dressed for the day.

"Good morning!" Kagome greeted as she flung her door open. She grinned fully expecting to find a grumpy Dar leaned up against her door frame, but ended up blushing from embarrassment as the man leaning against her door frame was not her friend at all.

He inclined his head in greeting to her but made no further comment and his eyes remained harsh his lips pressed together as if he wanted to tell her a thing or too. Kagome blushed and shifted her feet feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Excuse me but where is Dar-san?" she asked softly.

"He is unable to attend to you at the moment miko, the duty has been passed to me," he answered curtly with just enough snide so that she knew he didn't like speaking to her.

Kagome bit her lips and sighed letting out a disappointed 'o'. Half of her wanted to tell this guy a thing or two about manners but she wouldn't push her luck, he might not banter as easily as Dar or Inuyasha. Besides today would be a good day. Since he was rude she decided as his small punishment she wouldn't tell him where they were going.

Sure he probably didn't care, but it was all she had to work with. As Kagome traversed the corridors to Rin's room she hummed a childhood song that she had learnt from her mother. Her mom used to sing it to them when things weren't looking up and it always managed to fix their day. Well she had sang it until one night… after the incident.

_Kagome held fast to her pillow tears in her eyes, her heart beat accelerated her little face red from crying and eyes wide from fright. Kikyo had been moved back to her room for the first that night but her sister didn't serve as any protection from the nightmares. In fact Kikyo had been so silent Kagome had wondered if she breathed, but upon getting up to check on her she found her sister wide eyed and staring at the ceiling. So Kagome had huddled alone on her bed too afraid to join Kikyo, because she thought one of the passing spirits must have captured her. Her only defence was some hastily created wards that she quickly slapped unto her sister's bed post to cause the spirit to leave, but Kikyo hadn't even glanced at her._

_They were still there clinging to Kikyo's bed post while the girl stared at the ceiling the white paper standing out against the dark of the room. Kagome whimpered and ducked her head further into her mother's bosom._

_She had awoken from hearing those horrid howling sounds from that month ago. The howling that rang through the town before the ciaos had erupted. The same nerve shattering howling had continued well into the night as she helped her mother and the other mikos set up wards while she watched the vacated shrines burn in the distance lighting the night and waited anxiously and scared for her papa and sister to return._

_Her mother gently set a paper in front of her and a brush in her hand. _

"_Write it down while I sing to you and everything will be alright…" her mother murmured as she helped her into a sitting position. The song already started on her lips._

_It was a song about enchantment, the gods and goddesses who watched over the earth and over life. Who would protect her as she slept. The ritual was to offer the words of worry to the gods via burning the letter. _

_Finally Kagome rested her pen down, feeling relief that everything was on paper and soon would be handled by a higher authority, lighting a candle her mother brushed her hair back and continued to sing to her in that same sweet voice as she set the candle to stand._

"_STOP IT!" _

_The angry yell came from across the room. Kagome gasped as the letter was snatched from her hands,_

"_Stop it! It's all a lie! There are no gods! That stupid song doesn't work! Stop lying! Stop lying! It wont work it wont ever work!" Kikyo yelled angrily as she ripped the paper into shreds storming to the window she flung it open and tossed the shreds out with as much force as she could. But they only drifted just out the window a faint wind carrying them away._

"_BRING MY PAPA HOME!" she yelled to the wind at the sky. _

_Spinning around she faced Kagome and her mother eyes blazing with anger, "see? He isn't here! It doesn't work! It will never work!" she cried as she slammed the window shut, "they don't listen anymore Kagome, they wont hear you. They don't hear anything!" _

"_Kikyo!" Her mother called sternly although her voice wavered with tears, "that is enough," Grabbing Kikyo her mother held her to bosom as if she was trying to ward off everything bad, she clung to her like a lifeline. Kagome huddled in her bed feeling small and useless as her mother placed gentle kisses all over her sister's head her tears falling into Kikyo's black hair, but Kikyo had stopped paying attention and was once again staring off. Kagome shuddered at the blank look._

_Finally her mother released her and reluctantly placed her into bed, she left the candle burning patted Kagome on the head and walked out, but her shade was paler than usual and Kagome could see the tears that shimmered across her cheeks. When she was gone, Kagome scuttled over to her sister's bed._

"_Kikyo? Do they really not hear us?" Kagome asked softly as she shuffled her feet._

_Kikyo didn't look away from the spot on the ceiling and she didn't answer. Kagome stared down at her and felt strange. She rubbed the ward on the bed to make sure it was still there before jumping back into bed and pulling the sheets all the way over head. She placed a barrier around the room too, well as strong a barrier as an eight year old could place and huddled as far away from Kikyo in a bed as she could get._

_Her mother hadn't sang the song since._

The tune fell from Kagome's lip at the harsh memory and she shook her head. No this day would be good.

Standing outside Rin's room she took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts aside before entering. Kagome started when she entered as a faint sound carried across the almost dead play area. She traversed the room softly and quietly; the sound was so delicate and light that it seemed the least little movement might cause it to stop its weak tinkling.

Kagome paused at the bedroom door and peeked inside. She found Rin propped into a sitting position among a mound of pillows. Her face was still much too pale and her complexion still to pasty, her brown eyes still looked bright from illness but there was a reflection of mirth in them and a small smile tugged on her little lips as if it took much of her energy to maintain it.

Etta was in the room also her face morphing into various emotions and looks as she retold a tale of a silly rabbit who decided to hunt a wildcat. The story was forced to a stop however when Rin's gentle laughter turned into harsh coughing.

Kagome moved quickly into the room as Etta rubbed the girl's back in a soothing gesture. Kagome poured a glass of water from the jar at the bedside and handed it to Etta, who held it to the girl's lips. Rin drank slowly before moving her head. Etta placed her once again amongst the pillows and she smiled weakly up at the demon before her eyes drifted close.

"How long was she up?" Kagome asked as Etta adjusted the girl into a sleeping position and with the adjustment seemed to adjust her features also into the stern hateful expression with which she regarded Kagome.

"Half hour," she answered curtly.

Kagome opened her book and made a note of it. She checked Rin's temperature and her pulse. Everything seemed to be moving properly it was lovely that she was able to stay awake for more than brief moments. Thirty minutes was a vast improvement indeed.

Kagome bit her lips as she began the teeth pulling exercise of asking Etta questions about Rin's health. She hated the question and answer segment it seemed the demon was reluctant to tell her anything that had happened to Rin during the night and it was most annoying.

Finally after an hour she was able to garner that Rin had awoken in the night for brief periods, but other than that nothing had occurred. Kagome also made a note that the girl didn't seem delirious any more.

Getting the herbs that she had asked for, she set about crushing them into an even paste and then placing it in a clean jar on the bedside table. The herbs released a sweet scent that had Etta stepping back. Kagome, ignoring the suspicious look the demon was casting in her direction, reached for a bottle of honey and added a few drops to the mixture.

"This is for her cough," Kagome explained. After all if Etta was so lovely to Rin, perhaps she could be a nice person. Kagome wondered idly what Kikyo had done to make such an enemy of the demon, "the honey and other herbs will help relax the muscles and stop her coughing."

Kagome made a note of the mixture that she was using, "I think if she gets it three times a day she shouldn't have to worry about coughing," Kagome looked at Rin and nodded her head. Yes her system should be able to handle the suppressant. Since she hadn't vomited in the night it meant her system had passed all the stones that the mytee poison had caused to develop along her stomach lining.

"More things to make her spit blood?" Etta sneered.

"Uh… no," Kagome answered she looked up from what she was doing assessing the demon but wasn't sure whether Etta was worried about the night when Rin had vomited the stones up, "The vomiting was good for her Etta. You see Mytee poison causes stones to develop along the lining of the stomach, the stones block the path, and prevents the person from getting any nutrients from the food, it makes them weak and sickly. It also begins to damage the brain. Since she has passed all the stones she should be fine," Kagome assured her.

Etta said nothing but continued to watch her like a hawk through her big round gray eyes. Finally Kagome was satisfied with what she had written, in another day or two she would change Rin's diet again to try and give her food that would start to build her energy right now it was important to build her blood.

"Has her meal arrived yet?" Kagome asked. When she received no answer she turned to face the demon. After a brief staring match Kagome was about to say something.

"She has eaten," Etta stated grudgingly before she could get the words out.

Kagome frowned; really did she need to be this difficult. "Ok, that's good."

A knock from the door caused both women to look up. Without a word Etta moved towards the door, moments later she came back,

"The message is for you," she stated curtly before settling herself in the chair by Rin's bed.

Kagome's brows crinkled in curiosity, for her? She wiped her hands in the bottom of her dress and headed to the door. Opening it she stepped outside but found no one but Miroku. Kagome glanced around puzzled.

"Um… was someone here to me?" Kagome asked her cheeks colouring at the possibility that Etta made her look like a darn idiot.

"Yes, Lady Sumari has requested your presence in the gardens," Miroku stated.

"Oh, please lead the way," Kagome requested. She looked at the guard as she followed behind him trying to assess whether he had the same dislike to the lady as Dar, but could pick up on nothing. Her mind wondered back to the serene lady that was Sesshomaru's wife and their first encounter. She felt sad for the woman, surely she didn't deserve the kind of mistreatment Sesshomaru subjected her to.

Kagome's walk finally came to an end as they stumbled out into the bright sunshine through a back door. The air was filled with the sweet fragrance of some light blossom not too strong but a lingering scent. Kagome glanced about the space and spotted the lady a little ways off speaking to a young guard.

He had a mess of black hair, freckled cheeks and the body of a boy who was going through puberty, tall and lanky. However it was tapered with muscles that came from hard work, and even from the distance Kagome could see that his light frame didn't mean he was a weak after all the sickle wrapped around him look like it weighed more than her. He seemed about sixteen and wore an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Lady Sumari," Kagome greeted clearing her throat.

The lady spun around and graced Kagome with a brilliant smile. She lifted a delicate hand and waved. Kagome took this as an invite and crossed the distance to them. She felt a little self conscious in her beige dress when placed next to lady Sumari. Her kimono was a brilliant six layer, pale green with emerald leaves all over it that shimmered in the sun. Her golden hair was half pinned up in an elegant bun, bejeweled chopsticks wedged into the intricate assembly to keep the twisted locks in place.

Kagome smoothed a hand across her dress and tucked a lock of hair behind her ears. Sure her own dress was rich in comparison to what she saw on any other servant and rivalled the quality of the nobles but next to the lady she looked plane.

"Miroku-san, surely you can give ladies a minute to speak in private," Lady Sumari declared exasperatedly with a look of annoyance as Miroku came to a stop behind Kagome.

If Miroku was offended by the commanding tone he showed none of it but merely stepped back a couple of paces. With a huff Sumari rolled her eyes and lead her party of three a few paces forward and out of ear range of the guard.

"Cannot image how you manage having someone constantly tag along behind you all day," Sumari stated her red painted lips twisted downwards in a frown. Kagome shifted uncomfortably but did not comment any further.

"Kikyo-chan, I'd like you to meet Kohaku-kun," she murmered gesturing towards the guard. He gave a swift bow and once again the young guard was brought to her attention. Another shock presented itself to Kagome, he was human.

He blushed at the attention but remained silent. Lady Sumari smiled encouragingly and ran a hand delicately along his arm in a feathery gesture that bordered on flirtation. The young man blushed furiously and Kagome's eyes widened as she wondered if the lady knew what she was doing. She glanced behind her but realized that the angle Miroku was standing at would prevent him from seeing the action.

"are you sure you don't know what they are looking for Kohaku-kun?" she purred softly her fingers stroking and twirling across the young man's arms causing goose pimples to dot the flesh. Kagome blushed unsure what to do.

"I…I don't know mi lady," he muttered out his voice husky and squeaking. He shifted and glanced away a little.

"Hm… but Kohaku," Lady Sumari murmured pouting her lips and squeezing his hand with both of hers the gesture forced her breast upwards and caused the top of the small mounds to be displayed above her kimono. Kohaku licked his lips and swallowed heavily his eyes darting to her cleavage before he tore them away to glance at her face, "Kohaku-san, I'm just dying of curiosity," She murmured softly. Whatever it was she was dying of it certainly did not seem to be curiosity. Kagome continued to colour as she watched the display.

"I.. -."

"Kohaku!" A streen voice interrupted.

The young solider snapped to and spun around his shoulders back in an official stance. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief that the scene was over. While she was no fan of the eldest prince she didn't particularly want to witness his wife flirting with another man, although could she fully blame her? She supposed lady Sumari would be very lonely indeed.

The lady in question currently wore a frown on her face as she looked at the approaching persons. Kagome spotted Dar, his brother , a lady who she remembered to be in the room when she first arrived and the youngest prince.

Kohaku seeming to remember his manners turned around and bowed, "Please excuse me."

Sumari waved a hand nonchalantly, "do see what you can find for me wont you Kohaku-kun?" she asked. The boy didn't answer but turned around and headed slowly towards the approaching group.

Lady Sumari frowned, "I refuse to believe no one knows what they are searching for," she snapped in a low voice, "have you found out anything?" she asked shifting her gaze to Kagome with a piercing precision.

"Um…" Kagome stuttered she had never been much of a liar.

The lady took her hesitation as a sign of forgetfulness and rolled her eyes in irritation, "Where has your head been Kikyo!" she demanded in a hot whisper, "the guards have been searching the servants quarters high and low. We must know what they are looking for," She stated glaring at the approaching guards.

Kagome followed her line of vision and saw that the group had stopped a little distance where it seemed Kohaku was being heavily reprimanded by the female guard.

"You must see if you can find out what you can Kikyo," Lady Sumari stated, "this search is most odd."

She glided forward towards the group and Kagome stood a moment wondering if she should follow, at Sumari's annoyed backwards glance at her, she supposed she should have and hurried to catch up.

"Oh please do not be so hard on Kohaku-kun," Lady Sumari purred as she went into hearing range of the group interrupting the female from continuing her harsh sounding speech.

The female clamped her mouth shut and Sumari smiled sweetly, looking angelically pleasing, "he was merely assisting me, and surely that goes above whatever watch you may have put him on, isn't that right Sango?"

Sango's jaw twitched in irritation but she gave a swift stiff bow, "Of course mi lady," she stated.

"Hm," Sumari stated nodded her head, "Good, then I suspect you will not harass him any further," she commanded, then turned her atttention to the younger prince, "Inuyasha," she sneered as a way of greeting. Once again she looked to Kohaku and smiled, "see what you can do wont you… I will speak to you later Kikyo," with that the lady glided off. Kagome turned to watch her go and the lady was joined by two ladies in waiting as she continued down the garden path.

Once she was out of ear shot Sango snapped furious eyes to Kohaku who seemed to quiver under her gaze, "if I've told you once I've told you twice, stay away from her," she commanded hotly, "Return to your post."

Kohaku bowed low and hurried off and Kagome was struck by how much the two looked alike. Perhaps they were related.

"Sango-san don't you think a gentler approach would be more helpful?"

Kagome turned to see that the soothingly spoken statement had come from Miroku who was standing silently behind her. Sango did not comment her fists continued to be doubled in anger. She glared at Miroku then turned her heated attention onto Kagome.

"Perhaps my reactions and Kohaku's behaviour had best be discussed in more appropriate company," she stated tightly.

Kagome blushed angrily at the insinuation but bit her lips not saying anything. She just glared in the direction of the lady who had spoken.

"What did she want?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, choosing to ignore both Sango and Miroku.

"Why do you assume she'd tell you?" Sango asked disregarding Kagome's presence and answering the prince before Kagome could response.

"I do believe the question was addressed to me," Kagome snapped irritably, tired of all the attitude that seemed to be flying around the small group. She was already confused and so far her perfect day was turning out to be a perfect nightmare. The two women locked gazes in a furious staring match.

Dar cleared his throat interrupting them.

"Come now ladies, lets not fight," He stated trying to appease them both, "its much too nice out."

"Or more to the point, its counter productive," Dan finished obviously not one to sugar coat.

"Whatever, just tell me what the fuck she was sniffing after," Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"She wanted to know what the search was about," Kagome stated with a shrug, "I suppose she was curious." Kagome knitted her brows as she tried to figure out why the lady needed to know about the search so badly. Maybe she just needed something to do with her time, after all she didn't think Lady Sumari was liked much by the persons around her. Then again she did seem rude and demanding. Kagome wondered why she seemed to be such good friends with Kikyo.

"What did you tell her?" Inuyasha asked almost accusing.

Kagome slanted a look to him, "Nothing," she answered wondering at his sudden change in attitude.

"You sure?" He demanded gruffly.

"Yes," Kagome answered patiently. Not liking the gruff tone he was taking with her, or the way he was looking at her for that moment.

"If I found out that you so much as uttered a word Kikyo, I swear-."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "I'm not an idiot Inuyasha I know what I told her. If you want to accuse me of something why don't you come right out and say it? For that matter, I suggest you make up your mind on whether you like me or not because I refuse to put up with your hot and cold attitude any further!" She yelled becoming angrier by the second. How dare he look at her so accusingly as if she had done something wrong. When she had done nothing at all. She was tired of his loyalty swaying in whatever direction the wind blew.

"Nothing was found in the servants quarters," he announced tightly his gold gazing boring into hers. Kagome's eyes narrowed at him as she read the hidden meaning behind his words.

She forced back the tears that threatened to pop forward at his silent accusation and squared her shoulders, "Well that's tragic," Kagome answered remembering her teaching on masking emotions so that she looked calm and collected, "Shall we go to my room then?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably but didn't answer. It was Dan who broke in,

"Actually we shall go to Lord Inutaisho first," he said as he gestured towards the castle, "Please…"

Kagome nodded her head held high as she marched off without so much as a glance back at Inuyasha, she was too angry for words but apparently he had already decided about her. She marched down the corridors without really seeing anything. She stopped in front of Inutaisho's door and he called for the group to enter before they could knock.

Without waiting for help she pushed the door open and went in. Kagome bowed deeply, "My lord," she greeted.

The Tai nodded to her. As he did to the others in the room, who had come in after her, but Kagome didn't really see them.

"I suppose from the presence of these two ladies the search was unsuccessful?" he asked.

"Nothing was found," Sango confirmed.

Kagome started looking at the group, she wasn't even aware that they had been joined not only by Etta but the eldest prince who stood closer to his father. Etta stood to the far corner of the room, her figure almost hidden by everyone who stood in the office.

"Hn. Well then, I suppose we shall have to continue with the next plan of action," Lord Inutaisho stated, "Etta."

The demon came forward and dropped into a low bow, "Hai mi lord?" She asked.

"are you aware that Rin has been poisoned?"

"I know nothing of her illness besides what the miko Kikyo has seen fit to tell me," she answered smartly. It would have been a diplomatic answer had she actually known anything.

"We have sufficient cause to believe that Rin has been poisoned. Nothing has been discovered in our search of the kitchen staff, and our attention is now being turned to your room and the room of mistress Kikyo." He paused a moment, once he was sure that the information had sunk in he continued, "Do you have anything to declare before the search commences?"

"No mi lord…" Etta stated firmly, her brows crinkled momentarily in wonder and she glanced at Sesshomaru before she schooled her features into a neutral form.

"Kikyo? Anything to declare?"

"No my lord," Kagome answered with certainty although she could not help the stern tone that was in her voice.

"Very well, you will both stay here until the search has ended. You may proceed." He told the guards.

Sango, Dan, Dar and Miroku filed out of the room. Inutaisho gestured to the corner of his office, "Please entertain yourself with whatever books you see fit." He stated obviously meaning that he did not want them to hear any conversation he was having with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

With a bow Kagome followed Etta to the shelves of book, without so much of a glance she plucked one from the shelf before storming off to the indicated seating area positioned closer to the door. Once both ladies were seated a barrier was erected around the desk, encasing the young lord and his two sons leaving the women deaf to the conversation.

Kagome opened her book but didn't see any of the words or description. Rather her mind was consumed by her anger. What right did the prince have to doubt her? She had been nothing but nice and friendly to him. She had thought that the time they spent together in the library, that day by the river had forged their bond closer she guessed she was wrong though. Kagome's attention was drawn by a tap on shoulder.

She glanced up from the pages that she wasn't reading to find Inuyasha looking down at her. With a quick gesture to follow he turned and left the room. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she watched him leave and his cold shoulder attitude. Resting the book on the tiny stand by her chair she got up and left, following Inuyasha down the corridors that lead to his brother's wings.

He held the door to Rin's room open for her and Kagome went in with a stiff thank you. Once inside she head straight for Rin's bed. The girl was still peacefully asleep. Kai was dozing in a chair beside the bed but got up once Kagome stepped in.

"Its about time you got here," She stated in her usual tone, "I don't have time to sit around all day. Is the young lady feeling better?"

"Yes, she is," Kagome answered trying to force out a smile for the old demon.

Kai snorted and scratched her head, looking at Rin critically, "Well then, that's good news. Worlds full of bad news nice to hear some good one," She turned to face Kagome and looked her over from head to toe, her gaze lingering on her face causing Kagome to shift uncomfortably, "tsk, tsk. I bet you got all your nerves in a pucker over some young chap, your face be looking like a dog stuck at the river without so much as stick ."

Kagome blushed at the attention and shook her head. Kai huffed and then turned to Inuyasha she levelled him with a critical look, when he shifted uncomfortably she huffed and bustled from the room mumbling about young people and their odd ways.

The click of the door indicated that Kai had vacated Rin's room. Kagome sighed and allowed her shoulders to slump. She marched over to Rin's bed determined not to pay any attention to the prince in the room, but from the corner of her eyes she could see him shifting uncomfortably.

Kagome checked Rin's temperature, her pulse rate and finding nothing out of the normal continued to fuss around unnecessarily fluffing pillows and straightening the sheets, anything to make her look busy.

"I didn't accuse you of anything Kikyo-."

"Don't give me that shit Inuyasha," Kagome yelled turning around her eyes ablaze and flashing with murderous intent. Inuyasha took a step back from her before holding his ground although his ears drooped and he shifted his gaze from her face, "You might as well have had me hung for doing this to Rin. You know it and I know it, so don't think that you can give me some bull about not saying the words! Its enough that you thought them!-."

"Well what exactly do you expect me to think Kikyo? Huh? None of the persons who have access to food have the poison on them! Everything I tell you… everything I tell you falls to shit! How exactly do you explain that?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You haven't told me crap!" Kagome yelled stomping her feet the vein in her head standing.

"What the fuck do you mean 'what is that supposed to mean?'" Inuyasha yelled his own anger boiling his face turning red, "Kikyo every fucking thing! The battle plan that I told you about?" he yelled angrily stalking towards her, "You know the one that I should just bounce off you?"

Kagome stepped back as he advanced on her the anger that she saw in his eyes could light a fire. Her mind went blank as she desperately tried to recall anything they discussed regarding battle plans.

"You know what became of that Kikyo? I lost 500 men! And another 1000 are injured, the remaining of the battlement is trapped with their backs to a cliff! Running out of food and water! That's a total of three thousand of my men Kikyo! And what I want to know is how the hell the enemy knew about it!"

"Wha…Wha-."

"Uncle Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's head snapped to the side as he looked down at the bed. Where Rin was peeking up at him through eyes that were half closed with sleep, she forced out a smile and continued to look at him sleepily.

"keff," Inuyasha mumbled and he moved a step closer to the bed ruffling her hair. Rin's smile brightened and she struggled to sit up. Kagome helped her propping her up against the pillows. Rin yawned but seemed determine to enjoy the young prince's visit. Kagome noticed Inuyasha seemed a little uncomfortable and his nose wrinkled slightly, as if smelling an unpleasant scent.

"Rin… is ….getting better," Rin wheezed out taking breaths between the words, he eyes were still tired and she clearly needed to sleep, "Rin… is happy," she stated before taking a breath and pausing, "you came…" she muttered out before relapsing into a fit of coughs.

Kagome rubbed her back, but the girl was still focused on her uncle, before the coughing forced her eyes shut.

"Hand me that jar there…" Kagome commanded.

Inuyasha nodded and handed her the jar. Kagome rested Rin back against the pillows and took a spoon of the cough serum she had made holding it to the girl's lips, but Rin shook her head and clamped her lips shut her eyes wide. She screamed horridly and tried to push the medicine away her hands clinging weakly to Kagome's as she shook her head.

"Not you! Not you!" she screamed over and over before coughing some more. She kept thrashing from side to side, preventing Kagome from administering anything to her, and spilling the contents of the spoon on the bed.

"Rin stop it, your going to hurt yourself," Kagome called trying to be heard above the girl's screams.

"Uncle! Uncle! Help!" Rin cried her thrashing getting weaker.

"Inuyasha, please help me…." Kagome asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Inuyasha asked his eyes wide as he watched the interaction.

"Take her," Kagome stepped back so that Inuyasha could awkwardly envelope Rin in his arms, "Speak to her."

"Rin.. calm down its me…" Inuyasha muttered rubbing her head soothingly, much in the same way his mother once had done for him. Kagome stood awkwardly to the side as she watched him continue to tell her who he was until she had calmed down and drifted off to sleep.

"She's… she's never done that before…." Kagome muttered shakily pale from the interaction. There had been genuine fear in Rin's eyes. But she hadn't done anything at all to the little girl and Rin had seemed fine… then again this was the first time Rin had been fully conscious when Kagome was in the room. All the other times she had been delusional or focused entirely on Etta and about to sleep.

Inuyasha regarded her from the corner of his eyes and Kagome slumped into the chair at the distrustful look.

"I think you should leave the room," Inuyasha stated firmly.

"what? Inuyasha I-."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha stated sternly.

"Inuyasha please you have to believe me…. I havent done anything-."

Inuyasha sighed untangling himself from his adopted niece. Standing he took Kagome by the upper arm pulling her from the chair and steering her into the main play room. Once out of Rin's chambers he released her. With a sigh Inuyasha rubbed his temples.

"Inuyasha please, I haven't done anything….I don't know why she was being like that…" Kagome muttered confused as she rubbed her arm.

" I don't know either, but I don't think you should be in here or have direct contact with Rin."

"What- how am I suppose to treat her then Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "don't you get it? She'll die! she needs treatment-."

"And you need to be monitored!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome gasped the tears spilling from her eyes, and Inuyasha looked away. Kagome turned and ran from the room. She darted down the corridors and into her bed chambers, grabbing her travelling bag shoved a few suites of clothes inside, before darting back out the door, her mad dash however came to an abrupt halt when she ran into a solid surface and found herself on the ground. The tears in her eyes prevented her from seeing anything else and she was vaguely aware of being set right side up.

"Hey where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm leaving!" Kagome cried out, "I'm tired of this place, I'm going home!"

"Hey come on now, just calm down…" Kagome fund herself placed down and hardly registered that she was back in her room.

"Now what's all this fuss about?"

"Inuyasha… then Rin.. . Rin acted like I was trying to kill her and Inuyasha… he… I wanna go home!" Kagome cried throwing herself down on the bed, "and I'm never coming back!"

"Come on calm down, I'm sure you've done nothing to Rin… maybe she's just mixing you up with someone else."

Kagome sniffled and rubbed her eyes she looked up and found herself staring at Dar who was perched on the side of her bed.

"Who could she be confusing me with?" Kagome cried desperately.

Dar shrugged his shoulders and smiled a lop sided grin, "I dunno, someone who looks exactly like you?" he asked, "your twin maybe…"

Kagome paled and stared wide eyed at him, but Dar didn't seem to notice he chuckled easily at his own joke and Kagome laughed back nervously.

"Yea… my twin…" she mumbled in agreement.

"How can you be so sure it wasn't her?"

Kagome turned her head at the new voice in the room and found Inuyasha standing there his arms crossed and head tilted to the side.

"Cause," Dar stated as he stretched his arms lazily above his head, "I am…" he left it at that and fell back on the bed before sitting up to poke it lightly, "hey this bed's pretty cozy…" Dar muttered with a grin as he flopped over on his back jerking Kagome in the process.

"What do you mean you do?" Inuyasha continued to pursue.

"Maybe because he's my friend Inuyasha…" Kagome stated pointedly crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

Dar chuckled a little at the angry gaze Inuyasha cast in Dar's direction. He held up his hands in a surrendering gesture, "call it a gut feeling…" He stated he yawned, "Now your little lady was about to hightail it outta here… I suggest you two kids work out your little spat and act like mature adults…okies?" he asked in a cooing voice as he pinched Inuyasha's cheeks.

Inuyasha made a stab at him with his claws but Dar dogged, quickly exiting the room closing the door behind him.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she plopped down on her back in exasperation. She stared up at the ceiling and could feel his eyes on her but refused to look. There was a soft dip in the bed indicating that he had sat down.

"Kikyo…I.. I want to believe that you have nothing to do with this. But I..I just don't know-."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo... all the evidence points to you… are you just expecting me to just trust you blindly when everything points to you?"

"Yes Inuyasha yes!" Kagome cried throwing her hands up in the air, she sat up to face him, "you know I actually thought we were building something these last couple of days…. Like we were..." Kagome sighed and went back on her back.

"Kikyo… these last couple of days are the only days you and I… really even spent time together without discussing battle plans. I'm not even sure how you feel about me Kikyo."

He moved closer on the bed until he was blocking her view of the ceiling. He stared at her for a moment and Kagome found herself blushing and wishing she could sink into the sheets.

"Inuyasha?" she asked her voice hitching. Kagome blushed even brighter at that.

He leaned in and brushed his lips gently across hers. Kagome gasped her eyes wide as she stared at him. He lowered his eyes and moved in again, and this time she was prepared to meet him. She pressed her lips back against his unsurely, allowing him to lead her in the kissing experience. Kagome's hands came up to tangle in his hair as she lost herself to the feel of his lips and his body pressed up against hers. He pulled her closer to him the kiss deepening. Finally Kagome pulled away, looking down shyly her cheeks aflame and her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Kikyo…"

Kagome swallowed thickly at the sound of his voice caressing her ear, "I just don't know what to believe anymore…"

"Please just have a little faith in me…" Kagome asked taking his hand in hers and looking pleadingly at him.

He looked back at her for a while before nodding his head. Kagome smiled and hesitantly leaned in for another kiss. She wasn't sure how to go about it, but after their lips met he was content to once again take the lead. She pulled back and smiled shyly up at him before blushing and looking away.

"I..um… gotta go sort something out… this mess with the troops."

"Need help?" Kagome asked perkily, then blushed at how eager she must have sounded but she just didn't want to be without him at the moment.

A glance through the corners of her eyes showed that Inuyasha was blushing too, "uh-yea sure…" he muttered scratching the back of his head and avoiding her gaze.

They exited the room and accompanied by Dar made their way to the library. Neither of them making eye contact and both blushing a shade of cherry red. If Dar noticed he didn't say anything about it. Inuyasha held the library door open for her and slipped inside behind her. Kagome nervously slipped her hands into his, tensing to see if he would reject it.

Inuyasha glanced at their entwined hands his eyes widened fractionally, before he gaze a small squeeze, his cheeks the colour of a tomato and lead her to his personal room upstairs of the library.

Kagome stood shyly by the door as she watched him bend and take out a canister from under the table, it was made of a tuff hide that looked like leather and about the length of her arm span. He unscrewed the bronze metal top and shook out a roll of parchment. The parchment was thick and of the colour of old paper but the thickness made it seem more like skin.

Kagome tilted her head to the side in wonderment. The wrinkles and slight lines etched onto the surface spoke clear to how often it was used. Kagome had to roll her eyes when Inuyasha carelessly flung all the contents of the table onto the floor with a sweep of his arm. He spread the parchment onto the table taking time to roll it all the way out.

"You could be more careful…" Kagome suggested lightly as she began picking up the various items that had found their way on the floor. Her statement was met with a ruff grunt and she was otherwise ignored. Thankfully nothing was broken. Setting the stuff she had gathered neatly in a corner she went over to the desk.

Looking down at the parchment she was pleasantly surprised to see a beautiful map of the west spread out before her. The art on the paper was wonderful, it even seemed to be coming out where the mountains were giving the entire landscape a three dimensional look. It was coloured in lovely greens and browns that faded and blended as naturally as they appeared in real life. Crystalline blues depicted rivers that wound their way across the land occasionally widening and sometimes going into thin lines and at others disappearing completely. Thin tendons of white painted steam lifted from the hot springs on the map. It showed everything in the loveliest of details.

Kagome jumped back in surprise as Inuyasha slapped a red piece on the surface of the map. She blinked staring at the red stone soldier that now marred the perfect map. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice and continued to place stone soldiers some red and some black.

"Why are you doing that?" Kagome asked a tad bit annoyed that he was ruining her view of the map with the mean looking demons, in their full armour on snarling mounts.

"I'm trying to see what's happening," Inuyasha snapped impatiently. Kagome frowned and Inuyasha sighed, "these red men," he said pointing to the soldiers, "are our men… the black ones are the enemies. Each piece represents about 500 soldiers."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding as she found new meaning to the ugly pieces. She scrutinised their positioning and frowned when she realized there was a red man nestled in the hills completely surrounded by a group of four blacks.

"That can't be good," Kagome stated pointing out the lone red piece in the midst of all the black.

"Hn," Inuyasha grunted, "that's the exact fucking mess I'm trying to solve genius," Inuyasha snapped.

"Hey! Being pressured does not give you the right to speak to me like that!" Kagome yelled just for the sake of correcting him. She couldn't quit decide where she was truly pissed or if he could get a brake this time.

He didn't respond and Kagome rolled her eyes, "Why not use these ones to help them?" Kagome asked, "or move them back on the mountain?"

Inuyasha looked at the cluster of red where she pointed just on the other side of the mountain, "That's next to impossible. That's Mountain Horai… it masks auras and reki levels."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Kagome asked.

"No… not when half of those men are injured, they wont be able to sense anything at all… they could be killed in an instant."

Kagome crinkled her brows, "Why not send these men as relief?" She asked pointing to the settlement of red just on the other side of the mountain.

"Because these men, were the reliefs….these soldiers here at Fort Vi-tat are going to be out of food and equipment shortly, and everything is stuck here on the other side of the mountain," he stated his voice strained and Kagome could pick up the stress that was threatening to spill forward in anger, "somehow that bastard Naraku managed to get the battalion cornered against the mountain."

Kagome bit her lip. Naraku Omniguro was a rugue monk who had raged war against the demons in retaliation for the banishment of humans and the many lives that were taken. However Naraku had once been a traitor to miko and monks alike when he killed a fellow monk for his wife, defiled the miko and eventually killed her in a last battle. He was exiled as a punishment, however in the madness of the western Tai and the chaos that came Naraku somehow took lead managing to amass an army. Now he had the backing of most spiritual leaders who felt righteously wronged. Kagome however could not put her faith in such a man, but she was a small voice among many larger more determined ones.

Kagome bit her lips as she looked at the map. It was a dismal situation indeed. She scratched her head as she surveyed the area, "what is that?" she asked pointing to a small brown line along the mountain, at first glance it looked like a stain but she couldn't be certain.

Inuyasha crinkled his brows staring at where she pointed. Opening a draw he pulled out another smaller map and placed it along side the larger. This one was a flat lack luster depiction of mount Hoari and its immediate surroundings, but it was blown up to show what the larger prettier map would not have.

"That's… just a goat pass," Inuyasha muttered showing her on the other map. Kagome eyes followed the path as it snaked along the mountain ending close to where Fort Vi-tat would be, or well about six miles out.

"Why not lead them along there?" Kagome asked.

"The passage is narrow," Inuyasha stated, "They would be trapped to anyone who wished to come up along the sides. Its not that deep arrows could easily pick the soldiers off…." Inuyasha grumbled still staring at the map in concentration.

"Oh..." Kagome muttered.

"Unless… it was our men doing the picking," Inuyasha muttered switching back to the main map. Taking a string he measured the distance to the path on either side, "a force from Vi-tat could be there within three days. This battalion might take four to five due to injury and the carrying of food… the mountain might mask them for the days they would need."

"Then if Naraku's men found them they would be funnelled into the passage making their numbers useless, and easy pickings for the men on top of the pass," Kagome agreed delightfully with a bright pleased smile.

Inuyasha nodded his head and continued to scrutinize the map. Kagome frowned when she found him not as joyful as she was about the whole rescue plan. She tucked her black locks behind her ear and peered down at the map trying to see what he was looking at.

"there is a monastery here," he pointed out, "the Shojun monks and miko. The protection of the mountain have prevented them from being removed," he stated slowly distress lining his features as he pointed at an area along the path, "their exact location is unknown, the mountain prevents it."

Kagome bit her lip and turned away. She knew exactly where the Shojun shrine was. Mount Hoari was a holy place and Shojun shrine was a shrine where all miko went to pray and be closer to the gods. Sure she hadn't been up there since the removal but she could still remember it. The shrine grounds where were every miko went during training, and older ones went for meditation. A few even retired in the serene mountains.

Kagome spun away fully feeling Inuyasha's eyes on her back. She dusted off her skirt and began to fuss with the items she had arranged in the corner of the room, and still she could feel his golden gaze on her.

"Whats the matter?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Nothing," Kagome replied a little too quickly her voice a panicked squeak and she could just kick herself for sounding so guilty. The room fell into a tense silence and Kagome found herself holding her breath and praying he would leave it.

"You know where it is don't you?" He asked slowly after studying her fiddling form. Kagome felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She shook her head.

"N…No," she muttered softly. But even to her own ears the words seemed like a lie. Damn it why couldn't she lie? Now she wished she hadn't stared dropping her masking spell around Inuyasha and Dar. Damn she wished, she wished so many things.

"Damn it Kikyo don't lie to me!" Inuyasha yelled slamming his hands furiously on the desk causing her to jump, "Tell me where it is!"

"I don't know!" Kagome yelled back, "I have to check on Rin," Kagome spun quickly towards the door and made a mad dash to get out of the suddenly stuffy room, but she skidded to a stop when she found the door space occupied by a furious looking Inuyasha.

"Like hell you do wench!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, "now spit it out bitch!"

Kagome planted her feet and stuck her noise in the air. Her heart pounded in her ears and her mouth was dry, "I don't know what your talking about!" She stated defiantly.

She gulped as Inuyasha stalked towards her and swallowed hard trying to keep her stance. Dear god, his eyes were flashing red as he regarded her with a murderous look.

"Spit it out bitch!"

Kagome planted her feet and stuck her noise in the air. Her heart pounded in her ears and her mouth was dry, "I don't know what your talking about!" She cried defiantly as if volume would make it somehow true.

She gulped as Inuyasha stalked towards her and swallowed hard trying to keep her stance. Dear god, his eyes were flashing red as he regarded her with a murderous look.

"Don't you think that you've fucked me over enough? Tell me where the hell it is," Inuyasha demanded.

"No!" Kagome yelled, "I'm not telling you." She stood as straight as she could trying not to let his height and size intimidate her and squared her shoulders to look braver but inside her knees wanted to buckle under the weight of his furious gaze gold one minute red the next.

"Listen bitch," Inuyasha commanded in a deathly calm voice, jagged purple lines flashing across his cheeks, once twice and then they stayed still, standing out against the pale flesh, "I am your alpha and you will do as I say," he demanded grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her into him.

Kagome tried to yank her hand away but the grip was that of iron and she found herself pulled into him, her head tilted back uncomfortably to stare into his pink eyes.

"I'm not telling you shit! Now let go of me this instant," Kagome yelled resorting to anger when her fear threatened to make her pee herself. She pushed against him with the hand that he wasn't holding and he showed no sign of even feeling the pressure she applied, "and your not my alpha! I'm not telling you anything!" Kagome yelled into his face.

Kagome gasped as a stinging sensation registered on her right butt cheek. Her cheeks turned crimson in anger as she realised what he had just done, her eyes had been too slow to see the movement but her lightly stinking cheek announced clearly he had the audacity to spank her. Raring back without much of a thought to it she brought her hand forward and slapped him across the face.

Kagome gulped at the enraged growl that ripped from him, vibrating through her chest because of how close he was, his eyes no longer pink but a horrid crimson. His claws extended and her eyes widened at the site of them against her delicate flesh. His youkai pressed in on her in a suffocating manner. It was meant to dominate. Her own aura flared up to fend off the strange dominating presence that burnt across her skin. She was finding it hard to breathe in the heaviness of his suppression. His claws pricked her skin as he gripped her tighter. Kagome hardly registered his hissing in her ear, or the outflow of power that tried to protect herself from the foreign element.

The heavy blockage bore down on every side of her like thick black smoke choking her and threatening to extinguish her. She yanked at her hand, clawed at his face, bit screamed and kicked, all of it seemed to be happening far away and to someone else as the smoke continued to press in and suffocate.

She opened her mouth to cry out but nothing came out, and she was aware of it hanging there open like a door on broken hinges. Her head reeled and she felt the sensation falling. Falling down , down, further and further but there would be no floor to catch her. Her vision was swimming black.

"Bitch…"

Everything was black and the word vibrated through her and seemed to shake the entire world. At the end of the darkness she saw her sister standing in front of her family, the shrine emblem blazing behind them.

"Kikyo…" she tried to call but wasn't sure if her lips moved. She tried to reach for them but nothing happened her body was dead to her. Her family stood far off, before they were engulfed by the shrine's emblem in a ball of light it was more of a speck against the darkness and Kagome wanted desperately to hold it and feel the warmth against her but there was nothing she could do. Then a ball of crackling black energy swooped in, hovering there, blocking the pure pink light from view.

It stayed like that for a moment and then she felt it, ripping through her. Kagome wanted to scream and she wasn't sure if she did. She felt like her insides where being ripped apart and she tensed trying to push it back out. It didn't belong there.

"Take it!" the same gruff voice commanded and she felt clamps on her arms and across her waist a weight too heavy for her to move. Kagome shook her head. She felt something warm against her cheeks and the rumble was back but more soothing this time. Slowly her limbs uncurled and she was too tired to fight anymore.

A warm wetness against her cheek caused Kagome to open her eyes, when she did she found herself staring at silver nothing but silver. A moment later the silver moved and Kagome realised she had been staring at Inuyasha's hair. Which had fallen over her face as he licked her cheeks and kissed her neck.

Kagome inhaled deeply sucking in much needed air while the demon above her looked at her with curious red eyes. He bent and Kagome stiffened, he placed a kiss on her forehead before dragging his tongue along her cheeks. That was when Kagome became aware of the fact that she had been crying.

"I am alpha," he growled out lowly as he continued to kiss her and rub her hands in a soothing way, as if to remove the damage he had just did. He licked at the few drops of blood that dotted her hands before moving back to her neck.

Kagome gasped at the sensation of him against her but remained stiff in freight. A demon who had given over control to their demon side was most dangerous. Kagome had learned all about it in her miko studies but had never met a demon like that. Tears pricked her eyes at the thought of imminent death.

"Please… don't kill me…"

Her whispered words seemed to enrage the demon above her and he growled angrily baring his fangs at her. Kagome grasped and slammed her eyes shut, letting out a soft whimper. She was too exhausted her powers would not come to her aid. She braced herself for her imminent demise but instead there were only more light licks against her burning flesh.

"please…" Kagome begged, "let me up…"

"Inuyasha! Open this door!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she recognised Inutaisho's voice and his aura crashing against the barrier that Inuyasha had made. She breathed a sigh of relief and her body relaxed a little.

The demon growled and snarled at her again causing her to stiffen once more.

"You are mine," he declared, "I protect you, no one else."

Kagome stared at him wide eyed and blank. He bent close to her face and whispered, "You are mine, not that other bitch. I am your alpha," he whispered.

"Other?" Kagome muttered.

He growled angrily and snarled at her, "The one you pretend to be bitch, you will recognise me as your alpha….just as I recognise you," He declared angrily snapping his jaws at her.

"I cant tell you what you want to know," Kagome insisted. He growled angrily just as Inutaisho burst through the barrier.

Inuyasha shoved Kagome behind him and sprang at his father in a feral leap. Kagome gasped and heard a scream echo somewhere in the room as Sesshomaru intercepted the leap a hand going through Inuyasha's stomach. Blood splattered her clothes the warm droplets running down her face.

Inuyasha howled in fury and swiped at his brother, Sesshomaru pulled back. Tendrons of his white hair falling to the floor laid waste by Inuyasha's claws.

The screaming continued to ring in her ears as Kagome watched Inuyasha get back up and spring again, this time ripping away the armour his brother wore. A swift kick to the head by his father brought him down and he fell on the floor. Blood pooled by his body, gushing from the wound in his stomach. He struggled back up and leapt at his father. His claws outstretched and fangs snapping. Sesshomaru sprang also this time his claws hitting Inuyasha in the chest. Inuyasha twisted in mid air and swiped but Sesshomaru dodged. Another kick to the head.

"leave him alone! Leave him alone!"

The cry came from far off and was strange to Kagome's ear as she staggered to her feet and rushed into the fight just as Inuyasha fell his body remained motionless in front of her, there was just too much blood to be any good.

Kagome grabbed onto him, and she felt her powers release in a protective surge, flowing out of her too fast for her to control. She was too tired to even begin to try. The power continued to poor forth, feeling as if it was burning her skin. There was too much leaving, but throbbing just outside of her own warmth was another source and Kagome latched onto it. It moulded with her own and poured through her, she felt like she was on fire and cold, trapped and powerless, unable to move her limbs. Dread and panic filled her. Inuyasha was dead and she was probably the one burning him alive. Her mind swarmed, there was too much to think anymore. Yet she could focus on the agonising outpour, felt it ripping through every cell of her body. The burning continued to eat away at her flesh until she slumped forward into the darkness, her body falling over Inuyasha's limp one.

Kagome groaned as she woke to a pounding in her head. It manifested itself just behind her eyes and spread to her entire body. She brought a hand up to cover her face and winced at how sore she felt. Moving took way more effort than it was supposed. Her head continued to pound in a rhythmically to some torturous dance.

Kagome swallowed or she tried to but there was no saliva to sooth her aching throat. What the hell happened to her, in a panic she struggled to open her eyes. She was greeted by more darkness and for a sick moment she wondered if she had gone blind.

However slowly the things where she was began to take form. Kagome could make out the form of a window. The moon shone a pale beam of light inside enabling her to see directly in front of. Her mind slowly began to register that she was on her back. Struggling she got to her feet. Her eyes landed on a jug sitting on a table. Without thought Kagome rushed over and downed the contents not stopping to get a glass.

She gulped the hot liquid down almost choking herself . Finally when her throat was clear she placed the jug on the table and took a breath. Memories came rushing back to her like a fast forwarded DVD and caused her to swoon on her feet.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped and looked around her. She could make out his form on the floor where she had been. She glanced around the room. There was a lantern in the corner, but where the hell was she supposed to find matches.

Forgoing the light she rushed over to the body. Kagome waved a hand in front of his face and was delighted to feel his soft breath on the back of her hand. She slumped beside him in relief. Slowly other things began to register like the voices outside the room. The words where indistinct but the tones were angry some where worried, and there was more than one of them.

Kagome held her head, too much noise. Getting to her feet she staggered across the room to the door, feeling like she had been drugged. Her limbs were way too heavy. She leaned against the door frame and breathed deeply trying to sooth her racing heart.

Kagome stumbled down the stairwell going way too fast and trying to grip onto the wall, she collided with the lower door jam, and gripped it bracing herself. Taking a breath she tried to settle her nerves while her eyes adjusted to the blinding light coming from the library.

She squinted trying to filter some of it out while at the same time scanning the room for help. She was so focused she didn't realise that the voices had gone silent. Then she spotted him.

"Dar! Dar! Help me," she called her voice a horse whisper even though she meant to shout, "Inuyasha…" She wheezed out. Kagome paused for breath, "he's injured… please come quick."

Dar held up his hand in signal to someone, but Kagome was too tired to move her head and see to whom.

"Of course," he stated soothingly as if speaking to a dangerous beast, "just let the barrier down…"

"Barrier.... there… is … none…" Kagome gasped out, her eyes were getting heavy again. She needed to rest, "I don't have one." Even to her own ears her speech was slow and lethargic.

"You mean you don't feel it?" Dar asked but Kagome couldn't answer she barely managed a shake of her head, "focus, see if you can pick it up, then call it back."

Kagome shook her head, why was he doing this. There was no barrier. She just wanted to sleep.

"Just try…" Dar muttered soothingly, "hurry up now… go on try."

Kagome gripped the wall, and turned her attention inwards. She didn't have to concentrate far to feel the rush coming from her. It was constant like a flowing river, constant and strange. The power was foreign to her, but familiar at the same time, and she knew it stemmed from within. She could feel it now, throbbing around the expanse of the library. It was apart of her but it wasn't entirely hers.

"Do you feel it?"

Kagome nodded her head but didn't open her eyes for fear she lose her concentration. She was so confused she just wanted to sleep.

"Now pull it in…"

Kagome wanted to shake her head. This wasn't hers she couldn't pull it in. She didn't even know how she was releasing it.

"Its ok. Just try… try or you'll both be dead in there… you have to."

Kagome squeezed her eyes tighter as she tried to get a hold of the power that was flowing out. She gasped at the share force of it and began pulling inwards. As the flow began to reverse Kagome screamed. It burnt! She was on fire. Again she was on fire.

"No your not on fire. Don't stop…"

Kagome shook her head . Desperately trying to get it away from her, the screaming was everywhere. The fire was consuming her. She held on tightly as the voice commanded, pulling it in because there was nothing else to do. Her body seemed to be doing it on its own when her mind wanted to stop. She tried to pry it from her skin, it was going to kill her. The screaming was getting louder and it was drowning out the voice that tried to tell her she could. Finally when Kagome was about to let go it stopped. Everything was inside her and she felt it rolling around burning from the inside now.

Meditate. She wasn't sure if she said it out loud or someone else did but the word surrounded her and seemed to come from all angles. She struggled to get into meditation stance. Building walls around the source inside her, stomping it down to a manageable size. Seals, she needed to seal it. She felt her lips move in the chant she had used so long ago when she was younger. It was a seal that kept the powers of younger mikos in, only allowing a little out at a time until they were able to brake the seal naturally, which meant control.

The seal was always placed with the aid of mikos higher than the one receiving it. Kagome prayed her seal would work, at least she would want to but there was nothing else to focus on. This was too much too big. Finally the last layer of the seal slipped into pace, and with a final pull on her conscious the burning sensation vanished receding into the tight box she had made for it.

Kagome felt herself falling and was vaguely aware of arms wrapping around her before her eyes shut and she gave into the darkness.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Hey guys,

I know I know I haven't been very diligent with the story. I must say I have no excuse. I wasn't very motivated due to the review count, and I guess I didn't find myself too pressed to write considering its just one of my ideas that I like.

However that's not very right, as there are people who have read and have given me their feedback. So to those reviewers I do apologise for the late update. To all the new readers to the story, thank you a lot for taking the time to read.

I will try to post as soon as I can, and I hope that you guys will take the time to review. Honestly reviews do motivate. I tried to spell check so I hope I caught everything and I hope everyone who reads this enjoyed the chapters.


	7. Revalation

-

-

Chapter 7

-

-

Kagome sighed as she began to regain consciousness and turned her head to the side. She stretched her limbs while her eyes remained closed. She felt like she was resting against a cloud, and a comfortable warmth enveloped her. She slowly became aware of the other voices in the room.

Kagome's eyes flew open and she clutched the sheets to her chest in a reflex action. Kagome looked around wildly wondering who was in her room. Her eyes landed on Inutaisho who was looking back at her his face set grimly. There was Sesshomaru for all the world looking annoyed. There was Inuyasha dressed in what was obviously bed clothes, Dar was also there leaned in a corner. His brother too looking most agitated, Miroku and Sango had taken a seat closer to the fire place.

Now the next thing to register was this wasn't her room. Her mind skipped over the guest as there was obviously some fuss going on. This room was much wider and the furnish much more lavish, it wasn't gourde but it screamed expense. It was a lovely room.

"Glad to see your wake."

Kagome looked around. It was Inutaisho who had spoken. Kagome smiled and nodded bowing as far as she could in bed. She ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to neaten it and looked around confusedly.

"Do you remember what happened?" Inutaisho asked.

Kagome bit her lips and thought, "Not exactly…" She mumbled, "I remember you and Lord Sesshomaru entering Inuyasha's study, I remember seeing him on the ground…. And there was a lot of pain. Then I remember waking up and trying to get Dar to help…. And there was a power," Kagome continued as the memories of the awful strength and rawness of it rushed back to her, "It burnt and it was coming from me but it wasn't mine…"

Inuyasha's raw ticked at this and Sesshomaru seemed to get more angry Inutaisho seemed more stressed, and the guards in the room all seemed tensed as if she had just signed some kind of death warrant.

"Is… Is something wrong?" Kagome asked nervously looking from one to the other and dreading the answer. She clutched the sheet tighter to her as if this would offer some protection.

"This power dear, did it leave you? Did you release it?" Inutaisho asked.

Kagome shook her head slowly and felt like she was sinking further, "No… I sealed it. With a seal that is used on younger miko until they learn to fully control their power-."

"Well that settles it then little brother," Sesshomaru growled spitting the name like poison, "you have dropped a tremendous amount of power in the hands of our enemy."

"Shut the hell up Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried, "She's not the fucking enemy! She was about to fucking die-."

"A result of your incompetence," Sesshomaru shot back icely. Inuyasha clenched his fists angrily but didn't answer as he continued to glare. "What about the lady Rish? Were you not promised to her? Did you not think of that?"

"To hell with the lady Rish!"

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! That is enough!" Inuyasha growled out, "He did not act within his full self."

"Another problem that he seems to face. His very existence is problematic-."

Inutaisho's angry growl vibrated through the room effectively silencing the eldest prince, "He is your brother-."

"A bother you mean. Father had he not been the result of your favourite wife, would you allow him so many leniences? He has repeatedly proven himself irresponsible and unable to control even his most basic instinct-."

"If you can not speak any higher of your brother I must insist you do not speak." Inutaisho growled pulling himself up to his full height, "He is blood Sesshomaru, and I have forgiven you a lot."

"I hardly make such mistakes!"

"Need I remind you that you run the risk of ruining our relationships with black dogs because of your treatment of the Lady Sumari?"

"The clan is weak there is none there that can speak for her," Sesshomaru stated coldly, "They are weak now and easily crushable."

"So you take advantage of her?" Inutaisho cried, "and you think my younger son is the disappointment!" Inutaisho growled his jaw ticking, "You both act like you were raised by buffoons!"

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched in anger. A knock at the door prevented anything else from being said on the matter.

"Enter," Inutaisho called.

A servant bustled in bowing low until his face almost touched the ground, "speak."

"A runner has just arrived, Lord Saytan and Your brother are about two legue out. Lord Tatan and Lady Mika are also to arrive within the third hour," the servant advised his face still pressed to the carpeting.

"Please inform the lady Sumari that our guests are soon to arrive."

Kagome's eyes widened. This was bad, if lord Saytan was arriving that meant Kikyo was arriving with him and they would find two Kikyo's where they should be one. The other members of the room seemed to be unaware of her distress and the servant was dismissed.

Inutaisho sighed and rubbed his brows, "What a time for visitors."

"I do not see why those two can not stay at the castle in Minutoru," Inuyasha grumbled.

"For once I must agree," Sesshomaru stated he turned and went to the window looking out. Kagome wondered if he could see the approaching party from there.

"Your uncle is of hard nature to get along with but he is family, now will show no more disrespect while in the company of others," he precaution. Even though his golden gaze did not travel to her Kagome knew it was her he meant. She sank just a little further in the bed sheets.

With a sigh Inutaisho turned back to face her. His golden gaze locked on to her from unwaveringly, "Now, tell us how this seal works," he commanded gesturing for her to begin.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably as all the attention was once again focused on her, "What it does is lock the power away in a kind of container. I will release as I develop my powers, and will not ease until I have full control."

Inutaisho nodded his understanding and Kagome continued before he could say anything else, "if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is this power?"

"The power you have, was bestowed on you by Inuyasha's youkai, it is apart of him and but a fraction of his power," Inutaisho stated calmly he sat on the edge of the bed and looked her in the eye, "It has more meaning than a simple passing of power. His youkai has claimed you."

"Claimed me?"

"Hai, but you must understand dear, Inuyasha has been promised to another lady, you were never his to claim."

Kagome looked down and bit her lip, "So I need to give it back?"

"I'm afraid my dear you cannot," he stated, "You must keep it once it is given. It was originally a way for youkai to keep their mate's safe. By bestowing it on you he has marked you… not completely but partially."

Kagome's brows crinkled as she wondered what exactly he was saying, "Forgive me but I'm not sure I understand mi lord. Dar took the liberty of explaining mating to me. And if I am mated to Inuyasha, will that not prevent me or he from having another?"

"Technically yes, however this is not the conventional marking, and he is not marked as yours," Inutaisho told her softly placing a hand on her hand that had come to rest in her lap. Kagome's looked at him confusedly and he continued to look at her as if willing her to understand.

She looked to Inuyasha but he wouldn't face her, Sesshomaru was still staring out the window. Her eyes met with Dar's and he suddenly found himself busy with a loose thread on his sleeve.

"I.. I don't understand.." Kagome muttered.

"Lady Kikyo, you are marked as Inuyasha's but he is not marked as yours, the mate bond goes only one way. He will be able to fulfil his promise to Lady Rish, he has no bond to limit his actions."

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what they were saying to her, "He can have another. But I cant…" Kagome muttered, tears filled her eyes. She would never be able to marry. She was going to be doomed to a life as a nun. She had always pictured herself with children of her own with a husband that loved her. It was something that was constant among her dreams… and now they were telling her.

"The contract with Lady Rish may be bought out of," Inutaisho stated, "However if the lady insists, it is out of my hand. In either event you will be well cared for."

Kagome looked at him and the only thing that she could manage was a broken sob. She covered her face with her hands and continued to cry. Lady Rish was one of the nobles, and who in their right mind would give up the life of a princess? Not only that but even if the lady did give up her position she was not ready to marry Inuyasha. She did not know him enough.

"Don't cry Kikyo," Inuyasha wined softly, "I promise I'll take care of you…"

His soft words did nothing to help her and she only found herself crying harder. It took Kagome a half hour before she was calmed and in the interim she was fed with water and offered calming teas and sweets. She refused them all just needing to cry for her loss.

"Are you calm?" Inutaisho asked once she had stopped sobbing.

Kagome nodded her head weakly. And wiped at her tears with a handkerchief that was pressed into her hands. Kagome accepted a glass of water that was handed to her and took a long drink.

"Now you must understand another matter that has arisen. You have been granted a measure of Inuyasha's youkai. Which makes you especially dangerous… and while you will be protected and taken care of… you are now too dangerous to let alone. Your guard will be assigned to you at all times and a female will be assigned to watch you at times when he can not-."

"You mean I am to be your prisoner forever?" Kagome cried out, "What about my family? My mother? My sister? My life?"

"This will be your life now," Sesshomaru said coldly turning from the window, "You may visit your family or they may visit you. I assure you, you will not be mistreated, no matter how much I myself despise the situation."

Kagome looked down at her hands in her laps a few more drops of tears trickled down her cheeks and she blinked hard trying to keep them at bay. She didn't want this and even though the words were kind, the severity with which he said it made it anything but a comfort. She was to be a pampered and respected prisoner in the castle with not a moment to herself.

"Trust is something easy to lose, but do not think it can not be restored," Inutaisho stated softly using a finger to gently lift Kagome's chin so that she was looking him in the eye.

Kagome attempted a smile but was not sure how it came out. Inutaisho smiled back at her. He released her chin and nodded in satisfaction.

"Now then, speaking of trust, there is another matter that has come to my attention…" Inutaisho stated as he patted her hand, "the residence location of Shojun?"

Kagome shook her head, her eyes widened marginally, "No. Please sire do not ask this of me." Kagome pulled away from him and tried to recoil into the bed.

"Please there are men out there. Good men who are about to die," Dar tired to reason with her approaching the bed also and looking at her earnestly.

"Which men Dar?" Kagome cried throwing her hands up in the air. He was asking her to betray her people, "Because there is a distinct difference here."

"Are you saying you would have thousands of youkai die?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Tell me, my prince what will you do if I tell you the location of the Shojun shrine?" Kagome asked back.

"they shall be removed of course," Sesshomaru stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He moved closer to the bed, "We can not afford for anymore damage to be done."

Kagome regarded the prince coldly, "and just what exactly have the Shojun done to you? I know for a fact that they are one of the few shrines who have not participated in this war," Kagome cried, "how can you ask them me to betray them?"

"What are you speaking of? Every miko shrine have joined in this war against the demons, your is the only exception and even that is…." Miroku commented no further but the message was clear. Her allegiance was questionable.

"No you are wrong," Kagome stated shaking her head, "There are several who will have no part in it. And I can not betray them. Please you, speak of trust, how trust worthy will I be if I so willingly betray other people?"

Inutaisho held a hand up to still any further comments. They stood and waited while he thought his hand to his chin and his golden eyes peered into the distance.

"Some things change, how can you be sure that they have not?" Inutaisho asked.

"I… I cant, but I just know that they haven't, Lady Kaede would never join with Naraku," Kagome stated firmly as she nodded her head. She sighed there was no real evidence though.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to press the matter but Inutaisho held his hand up. The elder demon sighed and rubbed his temple. He stood from the bed.

"There is much here to discuss. This has been a taxing day, and we have visitors to greet. Rest young lady for there is much to discuss. I trust that during your rest you shall keep our query in mind?"

Kagome nodded her head. She felt as if the weight of the world was resting on her head and there was nothing she could do about it. Kagome sighed and Inutaisho nodded his head signalling for the others to exit the room.

Kagome sighed and covered her face. This was not good at all. She felt the bed sink and looked up. Inuyasha sat at the edge of the bed his ears drooped as he regarded her from the corners of his eyes. Kagome groaned and looked away from him.

"What do you want Inuyasha? Leave me alone," Kagome muttered out tiredly. She wished she had never come to this place, never met any of them. She should have just let things pan out the way they were meant to.

"Look Kagome… I… I never, I never meant for this to happen," Inuyasha stated, "I my youkai-."

Kagome gasped and he turned to face her. His youkai had said she wasn't Kikyo, Inuyasha knew she wasn't Kikyo.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked as he moved towards, then stood up, "Should I call a healer? Is it the powers coming back?"

Kagome shook her head weakly and struggled to calm herself. She knew she probably looked like she saw a ghost, "No, no. Please continue." Kagome urged, hopefully he hit his head when he fell and didn't remember.

Inuyasha looked at her hesitantly, and slowly sat back on the bed. He continued to watch her tensed as if planning to rush for aid at any moment, however when nothing else happened he began to loosen his stiff muscles.

"I am half demon," Inuyasha muttered out, "it means… it means," he closed his eyes for a moment as if he was in pain and Kagome couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch him gently, although apart of her hated him for what he had done, she didn't really want to see if suffer, "I cant control my demon half." He turned to face as her and his golden eyes tormented, "I don't…I don't know what happened in there, but I … I remember being on top of you. Did I..did I… force-."

"Oh gods no, Inuyasha you didn't," Kagome stated shaking her head. She patted his hand soothingly, he was worried that he had taken advantage of her, Kagome was relieved that was all, "So you don't remember anything."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "Bits and snippets. Its kinda like someone turning the lights out. I cant hear, see, I don't know what happening…sometimes…sometimes there are glimpses. Like… when I saw you, and you were so pale…I thought…I thought I'd killed you-."

"I thought so too…" Kagome mumbled out truthfully, "Inuyasha why? Why would you do this to me?" Kagome asked she desperately needed to know the answer. Perhaps if she knew why he had done this to her she could start forgiving him.

Inuyasha continued to stare out into the room vacantly. He finally shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I gained some… I gained some perspective on things when I saw you there, then I felt it. For a moment I felt the beast, it said you were going to die… I was shocked and I allowed it to come back out. If I had been stronger… I cant tell you why it did it. Its just a mindless beast… That's what Sesshomaru meant when he was talking just now… that's what I turn into-."

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome murmured feeling sorry for him. It must be horrid to live feeling like you could turn into something mindless and stupid at any moment. Then she remembered what the beast had said to her, "He's not mindless at all…" Kagome muttered gravely. But as long as he couldn't directly contact Inuyasha she should be safe.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned pale , "Uh…" she muttered out nervously scratching the back of her head, "he spoke to me is all… didn't seem pretty mindless."

"He spoke to you?" Inuyasha asked in shock as he turned to face her fully, "What did he say?"

"uh… what did he say?" Kagome asked nervously. She tired to think desperately of something he said, "he said take it!" Kagome yelled finally as she remembered something else the beast had said besides identifying her as not her sister.

"Take it?" Inuyasha asked one eyebrow raised as he regarded her like a crazy person.

"Yea… when I was… I suppose I was dying…" Kagome muttered out recalling how she had heard the horse sounding voice, "everything was so far off, and I was so scared… then there was this energy… I guess that was you, and he kept telling me and urging me to take it…"

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly, but didn't seem to think that this fact gave his other side much credibility. He sat there for a moment obviously lost in his thoughts but Kagome didn't mind because she had a lot to thing about too.

Had his beast been trying to save her? Perhaps, perhaps that was it. She sighed. It was still a rotten way of being saved, but she supposed she'd rather this than being dead. She sighed again and allowed herself to fall against the bed.

Gods her head hurt not only was there this to deal with, but she had the issue with the shrine and now Rin- crap Rin!

"Rin?" Kagome asked bracing her body weight on her elbows so that she could see his face.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders again. Just then there was another knock on the door. Inuyasha glared at it and growled out something that sounded like 'come in' or a swear, Kagome couldn't be sure witch. A servant came in his face kept to the floor, he waited in his bow until Inuyasha gave him leave to speak.

"Your father requests your presence," the servant uttered out.

Inuyasha growled irritated and fanned him off. He got up to go to his closet but before he could make it all the way there the servant hesitantly asked.

"Should I send for your chamber men mi lord?"

Inuyasha looked at him irritated and the servant bowed again mumbling apologies before he exited the room still bowing and apologising. Inuyasha in the mean time grumbled all the time as he plucked a garment from the closet without so much of a thought to how it looked.

"Come you shall help me," he declared to Kagome.

Kagome looked at him puzzled. What did he need her help with? Then seeing the garment he had chosen, she figured it was with choosing his clothing. Not that she liked the way he asked. Scuttling from the bed, she put back the outfit he had chosen and pulled instead an elegantly designed piece that complemented his eyes.

"What the hell am I dressing up for?" Inuyasha growled irritated.

"Your dressing up, because you have guests…" Kagome stated as she placed the outfit on the bed. She turned and looked around, "you could braid your hair too-."

"Like hell I will!"

"well then at least brush it!" Kagome cried. Really what was he twelve. Inuyasha sat at the table that held his brushes expectantly.

Kagome waited for him to start brushing. After a moment when nothing had started the both exclaimed in annoyed tones.

"Well aren't you going to start?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha surprised and he looked at her in irritation. Did he really mean she should brush it?

"Its your hair," Kagome grumbled.

"I aint the one who wants it brushed wench!" Inuyasha yelled back.

They glared at each other for a moment before with a sigh Kagome went over to him and picked up the brush, "Your lucky you have nice hair," She grumbled. She gently set about combing and brushing the silver locks, parting it into neat sections and oiling the scalp with the sweet smelling rich oils provided in jars that were still full. He sat still and seemed to enjoy her ministrations a soft purring noise coming from the back of his throat.

Kagome giggled once or twice but each time he would glare at her so she kept the giggles in. When she was done she couldn't resist scratching him behind the ears which was met with the strongest of oppositions, but she continued to rub his ears until he twirled around and caught both her hands in his.

"I said quit it!" he demanded.

"Well fine," Kagome grumbled, "be a fuddy duddy." She yanked her hands from him, and he released them wearily. Once she didn't attack his head again, he got up with a stretch.

"I don't see why we have to greet Saytan, he lives here half the time, stupid stupid- you ok?" Inuyasha asked at hearing Kagome gasp.

"Uh, yea fine, but I have to go check on Rin."

Without waiting for a reply Kagome raced from the room. She had almost forgot about that. Kikyo was supposed to be with Saytan. Kagome made her way quickly down the halls and into the kitchen. Everyone was too busy to notice her and she slipped out the back without so much of a glance from any of the bustling servants who were busy carting things from one place to another, or dicing while Kai yelled and dished out orders.

Once outside Kagome realised that this wasn't the best idea. So she went back in and made her way to the entrance of the great hall where the guest would be greeted first. She hid behind one of the columns. Hopefully when Kikyo came in she could get her attention.

Kagome waited there and bit her lips. Maybe this wasn't such a good hiding spot. However before she could move the royal family entered the main room, complete with Inuyasha. Then the doors were flung open and some dignified figures entered but Kagome was too busy looking for her sister to take any note of them.

She craned her neck first to one side then to the next attempting to see if her sister had come into view. But all through the conversations not one woman came into the hall. Kagome slammed her eyes shut and tried to calm herself and not to hyperventilate. Where was Kikyo!

Sneaking out from her hiding place she made her way to her rooms. Perhaps her sister had gone there. She burst into the room only to find it as vacant as she had left. Perhaps Kikyo had been so concerned she went to look for Rin.

Kagome entered Rin's room, only to find a startled Etta looking back at her at the noisy entry. Kagome struggled to collect herself.

"Have you been in here all morning?" Kagome asked hurriedly.

"Yes," Etta replied looking her over like she had grown a second head.

"Did I come in here before now?" Kagome asked. Perhaps she had just missed her. Maybe she was on her way back to the rooms. Kagome looked around wildly, was she still in here, "Answer me god damn it!" Kagome cried not in the mood for Etta's silent glares.

"No mi lady you have not." Etta grounded out grudgingly. Her eyes fixed on Kagome's frantic form.

"There you are, I've been looking for you, Lord Inutaisho wishes to se you."

Kagome turned with wide eyes to look at Dar who had spoken. He leaned casually against the door frame. Kagome couldn't fight the startled look from her face and he dropped his relaxed pose and stepped forward a bit.

"are you well?" He asked reaching for her.

Kagome felt like the world was spinning where was Kikyo? She looked at him desperately before she collapsed in a faint.

When Kagome opened her eyes again she found herself well rested and in her own room. She yawned and stretched. But remained in bed, thinking. Kikyo had not come with Saytan. Where could she be then if not with the lord.

Kagome sighed. She rubbed her head. She needed to speak to Saytan, perhaps he had some clue as to where he was. She got out of bed. But first she needed to check on Rin. Which brought back memories of Rin's reaction to her. Had something happened to Rin?

Kagome sighed and pulled on a dress. Did Rin know who tried to kill her? Kagome sighed again, she felt so trapped. Rin was too ill to answer any of her questions. She walked to the door and was greeted by Dar.

"How ya feeling?" he asked looking her over worriedly.

"Better thanks," Kagome muttered a little distractedly. She needed to deal with one problem at a time. The first thing she needed to do was check on Rin. Then she could take it from there. One step at a time. Gosh she felt like she was on a sinking ship.

"Are you ready to see the lord now?" Dar asked as they walked.

Kagome paused and sighed. Right that issue. She nodded her head and followed Dar as he led her to Inutaisho's office. What could she say about that situation. If she told him where the shrine was, she would be responsible for the deaths of hundreds of peace loving mikos and monks. If she didn't she would be responsible for the death of hundreds of youkai.

After a swift knock she was beckoned to enter. Kagome went into the room. Inutaisho looked up from a mound of paper work. He gestured for her to sit and greeted her with a smile. Dar closed the door behind her but remained outside. Kagome went to the offered chair feeling like she was signing her death warrant.

Unlike her other meetings with Inutaisho he was devoid of company. But rather sat at his desk with his paper work and bottles of ink, the sunlight warming his figure as he hunched over the various statements.

Finally he rested his brush down and regarded her once more, "I heard you were ill, how do you feel now?"

"Fine thanks mi lord," Kagome answered shifting nervously. She was anything but fine. She rubbed her arm nervously. She really wasn't looking forward to this task at all. She tucked a strand of hair that had gotten loose from her bun behind her ear and waited.

"Kikyo…I understand this day has been very stressful for you. It is not my intention to add more to it, and had the circumstances been better I would not even have suggested it," Inutaisho reasoned with her in a calm voice. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but he held his hand up for silence so she reluctantly closed her mouth, biting her lips to keep from uttering another word.

Once her silence was secure the lord moved right along. "While you were," he made a gesture with his hand as he searched for the word, "resting," he looked to her and Kagome nodded. Inutaisho moved on with a nod of his own, "My sons and my chief generals went over the map. I must stress upon you that we have examined every possible way to pull the troops out of this particular rut they have found themselves in. Our attempts however have been futile. The troops are trapped there, no medical aid with the enemy pressing in on them. Kikyo, these men have wives and children…"

Inutaisho got up from behind his desk and gestured for her to follow. Kagome silently pushed the chair back and slipped out. She followed the tai youkai out the door feeling like she was marching to the gilotine.

"Has Inuyasha taken the liberty of briefing you on the situation at fort Vitat?"

He looked at her expectantly and Kagome cleared her throat, "He explained that the men there are fast running out of food, water and other supplies. The men at the base of the hill are mostly injured, and are carrying the relief supplies for the troops in Vitat. The troop cant move however because the enemy has surrounded them from all angles and their backs are pressed against the mountains. This is made traitorous by its ability to mask auras and reiki."

Inutaisho was silent for a moment and Kagome got the distinct feeling he wasn't pleased with her knowing so much. He didn't comment but Kagome could not help but wonder if he was thinking that Inuyasha always told her too much.

"Yes, that is the situation indeed," Inutaisho finally said as he paused to hold a door open for her. Kagome went through the heavy door, and found herself on the outside. He lead her down a twisting path that twined its way out from the castle and across the manicured lawns until it was well out of site, with several side paths branching off into the lush landscaping.

"A war Kikyo, is a very expensive venture, especially one that has been running so long as this," Inutaisho stated, "The supplies the troop carry were not easily found. It would be a difficult task to replace them. A task that would cost this nation and everyone in it to suffer," he paused to look at her. Kagome turned her head away.

She well knew that the war was costly, it showed on either end. Inutaisho continued in his talk in his same soothing voice, "I have tried to keep the people here well though, cutting back most of the palace budgets to facilitate supplies. Things however Kagome are still tight. Should we have to replace such a large shipment it would force all sorts of nasty things into play. Food taxes for example…"

Kagome bit her lips. She had on several occasions carried secreted bags of rice across the borders when she visited her aunts. They were already under food taxes to found the war. It wasn't unbearable yet but it was still hard.

They paused at a gate where two soldiers bowed low to the Lord and stepped aside for him to pass, Kagome followed him. Beyond the gates was what was obviously a training ground and the distant sounds of childish laughter drifted to her on the breeze. Sounds of voices, and the scents of dinners being prepared came with it also, the mundane sounds of normal life seemed so out of place with the dismal talk, Kagome was shocked that they were still going on.

"These men, the ones trapped on that mountain Kagome have families, wives and children," Inutaisho stopped just as he approached a group of children hard at play.

They dropped into clumsy bows and tried with much effort to hold the pose. Finally a little girl with dirt covered face was too anxious to stay stooped any longer, she shot up and wriggled from her mother's gasp. She tottered forward on chubby legs, much to her mother's dismay and grasped Inutaisho's garbs she barely reached his knee and had to lean her head all the way back to squint at him from brown sparkling eyes.

"Daddy home now?" She asked hopefully. Using his skirt as a hold to try and look behind him, eagerly waiting for her daddy to come from somewhere. Most of the others seemed to perk at her question obviously wanting the answer too.

Kagome felt herself shrink.

"This is Mimi," Inutaisho stated picking the little girl up. She made a wooping nose of surprise. But settled comfortably in his arms. She seemed grateful for the boosting, bracing her hands against his shoulders she continued to crane her neck every which way, occasionally pausing to scent the air then search again with expectant eyes, "her father is at the base of the mountain…he is one of the many trapped there."

"No daddy?" Mimi asked reluctantly, her brown orbs filling with tears. She shook her head causing her fully pony tail to shake and tried sniffing again. Tears streamed down her face and she pulled at Inutaisho's garments urgently, "where daddy? Home? Home to Mimi?" she questioned.

"Not yet little one," Inutaisho stated as he rested her in her mother's waiting arms, "but soon, soon."

Mimi's mouth trembled and her mother hurried her away with a quick bow. Kagome could hear her cries as he mother tried to hush her while taking her along the path to their house.

"There have been word from the men, they hold out yet and we are trying our best to bring aid to them. Hopefully they shall return soon," Inutaisho allowed loudly so that the gathered could hear.

The older ones looked grimly at the ground and it was obvious in the eyes of some that they didn't believe his words, others looked elated and the various adults looked weary. The younger ones seemed oblivious to the message and tugged at their mothers skirt wanting attention or to get back to their game.

They spent another twenty minutes answering the anxious inquiries from mothers, brothers, wives and friends of the various persons trapped at the base of the mountain, until finally Inutaisho announced that he would be leaving. Kagome felt like she was being stabbed all over as she listened to the various questions. Had he been hurt? Was that husband among the dead? Could he just send a note?

She shook her head and closed her eyes wishing she was anywhere but here. Inutaisho didn't speak to her, leaving her to her thoughts as he guided her back to his office. Once inside however he asked her one single question.

"Do you want to be the one to tell those people those soldiers aren't coming back?"

Kagome looked away her eyes down cast. She wanted to shut everything out. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with her own mom. She remembered too clearly and too painfully what it had been like waiting on her own dad to come home. Waiting and never seeing him. Waiting in vain.

"What… what about the families on the shrine?" Kagome asked softly the tears spilling silently along her cheeks, "they have husbands and fathers, babies. What about them?" She lifted her head to regard him with soulful eyes, "I'm a miko your majesty and I know…I have not forgotten what it's been like waiting on my father… I know what its like to be tossed suddenly into the chaos of war. Not knowing where anything is, so frightened… how can you ask me to do that to innocent children? Are your children any more deserving that my peoples?"

Inutaisho stood and went to the window, "Do not speak to me as if I care nothing for humans…" Inutaisho stated firmly. His gaze wondered to his wife's spot but he quickly pulled it back, "she would have asked the same thing. She was part of the reason I made equal rights for humans and youkai alike…" He continued to look out at the landscape and was silent. Kagome sat sniffling at the desk, "If there were an easier way… I would take it. If this shrine is indeed not part of the war… My hands are tied. I do not wish to force the information from you, but if I must, I must."

They were in silence again and Kagome felt like she was drowning in all this stress. She nibbled on her lips her brain jumping all over the place. She knew that most of the people thought she ruined the plan in the first part. Hell hadn't that been what Inuyasha had accused her of? And he could not protect her should his family wish to ... force information from her. Gods she hated this. She wished she could speak to her mother. She wished she had a carrier pigeon of her own-.

"What if I know the way?" Kagome asked suddenly, "What if I could send a message to the head miko there asking for safe passage?"

Inutaisho turned to face her expectantly and gestured to for her to continue, "We used to arrange programs with carrier pigeons. As one of the main shrines mine, has one to every major shrine. Including the Shojun. If you would only allow me home I could send a message to the miko there."

"How long would the process take?"

"Four days at most, if the weather is bad."

Inutaisho thought for a moment before standing, "You shall have an escort to leave the palace grounds first thing in the morning. I hope this works… for your sake and mine." He waved his hand in dismissal his brows still knitted in thought and Kagome bowed and exited the room.

Kagome sighed and made her way down the corridors. Dar was not her assigned guard and she couldn't say she didn't mind his replacement with Miroku, as he was content to let her be, and she needed the time to think.

She paused momentarily at Rin's door only to go in. She crossed the space and found the girl sleeping soundly in her bed. Etta sat silently in the corner watching her like a hawk. Kagome ignored the girl and continued to check Rin's vitals. Task complete she stepped back her mind wondering on what she was going to do and hoping that everything went well.

"A question before you leave Mistress Kikyo," Etta called softly as Kagome was about to exit the room.

Kagome paused and looked at her warily. She really wasn't interested in hearing anything else, she really just wanted to leave. If Etta noticed the attitude she pretended not to.

"Lady Sumari has requested that you meet her in the gardens tomorrow to finish the painting you two have been working on," Etta stated slowly, deliberately as if she wanted to annoy her further.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her forehead. Painting? There was a painting now? She sighed, "What painting?"

"The one you two have been working at four a month now. A get well present for Rin," Etta informed her, in her same with holding way. She sat quietly, looking at Kagome through large green eyes, that swirled and glinted in the small light that trickled through the window.

"If you would be kind enough to tell her I wont be able to tomorrow, I must leave on a trip," Kagome muttered tiredly half wondering even as she asked whether the woman would indeed deliver the message or swallow it. Kagome waited impatiently for an answer.

Kagome hardly had time to blink before she felt the rush of Etta's youkai flowing over her skin, automatically she through up a barrier and it crackled and wavered as the demon went crashing into it. Etta was thrown back and landed in a crouch, skidding part way across the room. Her lips were twisted into a vicious snarl, white fangs flashing in the moon light. Her claws flexed as she straightened her brown braid swishing behind her, green eyes alive with a predatory gleam locking on Kagome's form.

"Etta! What are you doing? Have you gone mad?" Kagome cried shocked trying to stop her racing heart. Etta moved closer and she unconsciously moved back and to the side, not taking her eyes off the frightful demon.

"How long did you think you could get away with it bitch?" Etta asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome challenged as she continued to side step. She looked to the door, Etta had positioned herself between the entrance, the only way out was pass the crazed woman.

"Did you really think no one would notice?" Etta challenged again, her voice low and sinister, "Tell me bitch what sorcery gives you her image?"

"Image?" Kagome asked confused, her brown eyes wide. She wanted to shake her head and scream and yell but she didn't want to risk setting off the demon that was constantly flexing her claws and watching her barrier intently for a flaw.

"There is no painting," Etta muttered her voice amused an amusement that did not show in her green eyes. What showed in her eyes was the thrill of the hunt.

Kagome gasped her mind twirling. There was no painting? She had just acknowledged working on a painting that didn't exist? Kagome gulped realising her mistake.

"What is that I smell? Fear?" Etta asked, "Tell me, what is your plan here? And where is the other bitch? Now watch your words carefully bitch, or I might just decided that turning in a dead traitor is better than a live one."

Kagome gulped as she watched the woman and tried to measure her options. Could she talk Etta into believing her? She looked at the cold green eyes and knew that she couldn't. Etta had obviously taken time to think this through and now there was utter conviction in her eyes.

"I… I don't know what your -." Kagome didn't have time to complete the sentence when Etta hurled at the barrier with such force that it sent Kagome as well as her flying in opposite directions.

Kagome gasped as she struggled to her feet. She felt the barrier pulse on the outskirts of her powers, a sharp pain rushed along her elbow where she had hit it in the wall. Etta was already on her feet and ready to swing again.

"alright!" Kagome cried holding up her hand, "lets talk about this," she pleaded. Her nerves were too fried to control her powers properly and with the new dark one locked inside of her and Rin sleeping in the room she had no desire to gamble on a fight.

"Tell me one more lie bitch and we wont be talking anymore," Etta hissed. She didn't sit but rather shifted her position so that she was in a crouch that would afford her the ability to jump at a moments notice.

Kagome shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She sighed and looked at Etta wearily, "Your right I am not Kikyo… I'm her sister. Kikyo disappeared. I don't know where she is, and I don't know where she is," Kagome stated tears pooled in her eyes as the stressful situation came back to her full force. She sniffed and tucked some hair behind her ear, "and I just know she's in trouble somewhere."

"You are right she's in trouble," Etta hissed, "but so do you. I suggest you worry about your own skin."

"Listen I don't know what you have against me… or my sister. But I know-."

"You know nothing!" Etta hissed angrily and the words almost came out in a howl. She jumped to her feet and pointed to the bed, "Look at her! Look! Your sister! Your sister did this!" She howled angrily as she pointed to Rin's body that was still too thin, but better than she had been first, "if you think there is nothing to hold against you, you are wrong, very wrong."

Kagome shook her head and stood also, "no, Kikyo would never do that." Kagome stated strongly, "I don't know-."

"Exactly! You don't know! You don't know anything then," Etta cried flexing her claws in and out in a threatening tempo. Kagome stepped back a little the anger in her green eyes was shocking, and Kagome recognised it as something a mother would have when protecting her child, "I smell no lie on you anymore… woman … and that is why I have not killed you yet-."

"Kagome… my name is Kagome," Kagome stated softly as she heard the woman struggling with what to call her.

"I care not for your name," Etta snapped impatiently, "Why have you come here?"

"I need to find my sister," Kagome stated watching Etta through narrowed eyes. The demon had turned once again to face her. Kagome noticed that the doorway was now open, but if Etta's earlier speed was anything to judge by she wouldn't make it there. "I don't know what's happening here Etta, but I know that my sister wouldn't do any of this," Kagome pleaded.

"I new two sisters once, grew and suckled together, shared everything together. The youngest pushed the eldest over a cliff, end of two sisters," Etta stated with hardness in her eyes. Kagome understood the message clearly she could convince her of nothing about Kikyo, "Tell me bitch why I should let you walk out of this room?"

Kagome swallowed thickly and wondered dismally at how a fight between them would end. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, "Rin," Kagome heard herself saying. She heard Etta growl protectively and held a hand up, "She is not fully better. You said before you can scent no lie on me, so you know I'm speaking the truth now. I have done nothing but try to help her since I got here. Isnt that some merit to trust me?"

"No," Etta stated simply but firmly, and left it at that.

Kagome licked her lips as she watched Etta's face. Nothing had changed on her features as she regarded Kagome stonily.

"Alright," Kagome stated softly, "Rin still needs me to be better." Kagome somehow knew that sticking with Rin was the best line of reasoning she could afford.

Etta straightened slightly and thought a moment before she hardened her eyes again and looked to Kagome, "and what of the other members of this house?"

Kagome shook her head helplessly and shook her head. She held her hands up in a gesture of surrender, "Look Etta, I'm… I don't want to hurt anyone," she stated, "I just… I just want to find my sister. I don't care if you don't believe me, but I know that Kikyo would never do something like this…and I also have this feeling that's she's in trouble, deep trouble and I need to find her. I don't have a child to protect Etta, but I have a sister and I love her with all my heart, and I know her. We shared a womb together Etta, I know her…"

Etta snorted with disgust and straightened, "I don't care about what you know," she stated firmly, "the only definite truths are the ones provided by the gods and hard evidence and you are not a god," Etta turned to look at Rin thoughtfully then back to Kagome, "I hope," Etta turned to look at Rin thoughtfully then back to Kagome, "I hope you find whatever you are looking for by the time Rin gets better because that is all the time you have here in this place."

Kagome sighed and turned to leave. She didn't have a choice but to trust that Etta would not turn her in. Her situation just kept taking turns for the worse.

"Oh and Kagome," Etta called softly, "Should Rin not improve… you wont have to worry about the King's punishment."

Kagome turned to glare at her, "Listen you… you bitch!" Kagome snapped, "you have no right to accuse me of anything! You want to speak facts then look at my record! Rin has improved dramatically under my watch -."

"Your record also bears the stain of liar," Etta stated simply as she took her seat. And turned once again to look at Kagome, "and deceiver."

Kagome sighed and shook her head waving her hand, "Whatever. I'm tired. You want to turn me in, go ahead but if you do Rin shall die, and not because I want her to but because she wont have anyone to finish her treatment. So I suggest you think about that before you go threatening me." With that Kagome walked from the room. She really was too tired to care much for anything Etta had said or was saying. She needed her bed, she needed her mother, she needed her sister and she wanted this entire thing to be over.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Ok I must admit I haven't had time to re-read this, and I know its not as long as usual but here is the chapter. I hope I didn't make too many errors, if I did I apologised. I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

Please take the time to leave me a note and tell me what you think.


	8. Trip Home

-

-

Chapter 8

-

-

Kagome was awoken before dawn and huddled into a carriage with a sleepy Dar slouched against the furthest wall, he was wrapped up against the chill air and was using his tail as a pillow. Kagome herself was bundled in furs that the servant who woke her had brought, which swept the ground and covered her neck entirely.

They were out of town and almost at the shrine by the time the sun was rising, and despite not having slept much Kagome found her mind quite occupied. She had dreamt about going home but not like this, not to tell her mother that she couldn't find her sister, that she would be trapped as a prince's unwanted concubine. The thoughts were enough to bring tears to her eyes, and she was thankful that Dar didn't see the need for conversation this early in the morning.

She wanted to be glad that she would see her mother and grandpa, her brother and her old room, but all that she could think about was what was going on. Her mind kept wondering back to the castle and Etta. Each time she thought of the demon a tight knot lodged itself in her stomach and threatened to turn her inside out.

She had no idea what Etta was thinking or doing right now. It was also quite clear that she didn't like Kikyo or Kagome, her only concern in the equation seemed to be Rin and with Rin on the mend she had no reason to keep her mouth shut. If Etta were to speak, she would face certain death at the castle, she was sure not even her status with Inuyasha could save her. How would she explain that one? Switching identities… there was just no way to.

Kagome groaned miserably. The sun was shinning now and it heated the inside of the carriage with a gently ray made unbearable by the heavy coat. Kagome eased her butt up and pulled it off and resting it on the seat across from her, she opened the window.

The shrine grounds were coming into view, the birds were chirping happily outside and the trees swayed vibrantly displaying lovely leaves all different hues of green. Kagome closed her eyes and imagined she was back in her room, the scent of breakfast tickling her noise. Souta would undoubtedly wake her.

A small smile came to her lips as she allowed herself to day dream about the sleepy eyed boy who would tumble out of the room then stick his tongue out and say some mocking comment. Then they would chase each other down the steps and into the kitchen and around the kitchen table until their mother called for them to stop.

Kagome grinned as she moved through the pattern of opening the bedroom door eager to see her little brother even if it was only a dream. She flung the door open, but instead of Souta, standing in the middle of the door way was a ghostly appreciation. Kikyo stood there her skin drained of colour, unnatural blue circles under her eyes, her lips swollen and blue. Slashes crisscrossed her cheeks running, deep and leaving the inner parts of her face open for inspection, but there was no blood and Kagome knew it had all run out a long time ago. Kikyo was dressed in a gown that was dirtied and drenched in blood. Kagome took a step back. The blood that covered the gown Kikyo wore was her own. It made her sick looking at the way the cloth was dyed red, debris and dirt particles clinging to the ghastly outfit. The blood dripped from her legs and slowly stretched towards the floor inching closer to Kagome.

"Help me…" Kikyo pleaded as Kagome backed up. Kagome knew she couldn't let that blood touched her. It couldn't. She scrambled onto her bed and Kikyo moved closer hand outstretched, "help me. I don't want to be this anymore… help me…"

Kagome backed away shaking her head. Everything about this was dark and evil, the aura was suffocating and it was as if something was eating her sister from the inside and had in fact consumed all but the last of her. Kagome stumbled off the bed and Kikyo moved closer, Kagome scrambled backwards, clawing away from the black blood that grabbed at her feet.

"Help me, Kagome please… get on the table…"

Kagome glanced behind her and saw her work station she ran for the table and climbed on it, there was no where else to go now the blood was everywhere.

"H.. how Kikyo how can I help you?" Kagome cried desperately as she looked at the blood surrounding her it was rising and climbing slowly up the legs of the desk.

"don't let him do it Kagome.. save me! You have to save!" Kikyo cried desperately she lunged at Kagome, her mouth dropping open like a door without its hinges, it lead to mass of decaying flesh and maggots. Kagome screamed and waved her hands shaking the thing off as it clutched at her, all the while screaming to be saved but it smelt of death and decay and evil.

Then there was a force pulling her down, down. Kagome opened her eyes and came face to face with the ashen Kikyo. Then she was released, she was clutching the bed and Kikyo fell into the void alone.

"Please help me… please…" it called as it fell and Kagome knew that she was crying.

"No Kikyo!" Kagome yelled trying to reach into the void to get her.

"Don't follow… help me…" the voice faded and the blood in the room continued to pour into the hole. Kagome felt a foreboding presence behind her and the room went pitch back. The presence was everywhere until it shrouded out all the details of the room. Then Kikyo's voice once again, she uttered one word, "run."

Kagome opened her mouth to scream as something clutched her. Her eyes flew open and she found herself jolted as the carriage pulled to a stop. Kagome looked around wildly, pupils dilated desperately trying to get a hold of her breathing.

"God damn it, my leg's cramped…" Dar muttered.

There was the distant sound of childish shrieks. And scrapping like a broom against pavement. There was the smell of beef and rice in the air. Running footsteps. The noises slowly began to sink in for Kagome and it helped to clear her muddled mind.

"Aint you gonna get out?" Dar questioned.

Kagome looked to the top of the steps and then she spotted her. Her mother standing there, taking a little boys hand as he wished his father good by, the young demon carried a nap sack no doubt with food. Kagome flung the carriage door open and tumbled out almost falling.

She didn't mind the stumble though and continued at a break neck speed up the path, she fell once and continued on hands and knees till she could get back to her feet, a small voice somewhere yelled gleefully that Kagome-san was back but Kagome didn't care.

Her mother turned to face her and she wasn't sure whether she had made it the full way or if her mother had run down to meet her but she was sure of the warm embrace and the certain safety there.

"Mama!" Kagome cried out and she wanted to tell her everything. She wanted to tell her about the dream, she wanted to tell her about Etta she wanted to tell her so much. She wanted it to be ok, just like when she was little she wanted to say everything at that moment, but all that came out was a broken sob, and the word mommy as she clutched to her garments.

Mrs. Higurashi hugged her back fiercely rocking her back and forth and patting her hair. Kagome was vaguely aware of being led inside and upstairs, and into her mother's room. She cried holding on to her and hoping to god she would never let go. She didn't want to go back, she didn't want to leave she wanted to stay. She wanted her family back, she wanted her papa and her sister. She didn't want anything else that was all she wanted, she just wanted everyone back.

Kagome wasn't sure when exactly she fell asleep, but she was awakened by her mother's gentle humming and the continuous stroking of her hair. Kagome turned her face into her mother's bosom and hugged her tight, the hug was returned ten folds.

"Thanks… for staying with me," Kagome muttered as she wiped her eyes. She didn't feel sheepish at all for braking down. She didn't look up but let her head stay on her mother's bosom.

"Always," Mrs. Higurashi responded gently and continued to stroke her hair and hum.

"how has the school been?" Kagome asked not wanting to leave the comfort she was feeling now for more sinister topic.

Mrs. Higurashi seemed happy to oblige and continued to stroke her hair before pausing to pull the sheets snugly around Kagome. Then she rested her head again on top of Kagome's.

"It's been great, the children miss you, but I've been able to hold classes without difficulty. Grandpa helps out too more now. He's determined to teach them the history of miko and demons, as well as seal making…"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle imagining her grandfather trying to teach a bunch of young demons how to make miko wards. Mrs. Higurashi laughed along with her, "the children like it because they get to mess on paper. He's also convinced Souta will be a great monk some day."

Kagome smiled at that. Her grandpa was always trying to get Souta to be some kind of monk, but Souta always only wanted to play. They remained silent for a while before Kagome finally said.

"She didn't come home mama," She looked up at her mother sadly, tilting her head back so that she could see her mothers face, "I expected her to come with the young man I wrote you about, but she wasn't with them Mama," Kagome could feel the tears pricking at her eyes again.

"Shh…" Mrs. Higurashi mumbled as she wiped them away gently with the pad of her hands. She guided Kagome's head back to her bosom and continued to rock her back and forth, "It's ok baby, we'll find her I know it."

Kagome didn't comment. She had no problem thinking that they would find her, but would she be alive, or what condition would she be in. She didn't bring it up, but a weight had settled in the room and she knew that was what her mother was thinking also.

"that's not all mama," Kagome stated. She sniffed the tears coming fresh again, "Oh mama! I'm mated to prince Inuyasha, but not he to me. He is to marry another and I shall be stuck… stuck.. as his.. his concubine mama.. I'm so sorry… I didn't.. how could this happen to me? I'm so sorry mama… this will bring so much shame-."

"No, no, no," Mrs. Higurashi interjected strongly, "Kagome you listen to me, and you listen good, you will never bring shame to this family." She tilted her head back so that she could look into her eyes, "never. You have a pure heart Kagome, and that's all that matters not what men label you."

"Oh but it does mama, everyone will-."

"Not everyone is loved by everyone Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi stated, "You have your brother, your mother, your sister and your grandfather. That is four persons who will always love you Kagome, that's more than most people have. You aren't lonely, don't you worry about what everyone else thinks." Her mother got up and walked over to the small vanity picking up a brush.

"They think Kikyo tried to poison Rin, Sesshomaru's young ward," Kagome stated sitting up. Her mother came back to her and proceeded to run the brush through her hair.

"Rubbish," Mrs. Higurashi declared without so much as second thought to the matter, "Kagome, I know that whatever has happened to Kikyo… is …" she struggled to find the words brush poised in mid air, "dangerous, evil… I feel it in my bones. But I know my baby and she is none of those things. You remember that… no matter what, you remember that."

Kagome nodded her head and didn't say anything else. There was a fierceness in her mother's eyes and voice that told her not to probe further and that made her think her mom was right, her sister wasn't any of those things, no matter what everyone at the castle believed.

Kagome told her mother about Etta, and how the people saw Kikyo and prince Inuyasha. She told her about the mysterious illness with Rin and she told her about the guards and lady Sumari. They spent the day in her mother's room, Kagome silently getting pampered just like when she was younger and had nightmares. She got a bath drawn in her mother's tub, and then her mother oiled her skin for her and applied some makeup. When she was little she had always loved her mother's face paints and it warmed her like no prize could to wear the light pink colour above her eyes and the pretty clip that her father had gifted her mother in her hair. It wasn't as expensive as any of the jewelled clips at the castle but it was worth so much more, and she felt so lovely wearing it.

She finished with the tale of the soldiers and why she was here. Her mother listened attentively and offered advice where she could and it felt so good to let it all out, she just wished she could stay like this forever, lastly she told her of the dream of Kikyo.

"Your aunts and cousins are looking for her too Kagome. Don't worry we'll find her. Here," her mother took out a pen and paper from the tiny bedside table, she gave it to Kagome, "you can start that note, and I'll go fetch something for us to eat."

Kagome looked fearfully but before she could ask her not to leave, her mother called for Souta. He came running in sweaty and breathless. A slightly hesitant worried look on his face, he peeked around his mother at Kagome shyly.

"Hey whimp…" Kagome muttered half heartedly holding the pen and paper limply. She felt like a stranger, odd and out of place against his innocent, youthful eyes.

Souta beamed at her all warmth and exuberance, he bonded across the room and landed on the bed with a bounce, "Why are you wasting mama's paints? You're still ugly," he teased rolling over with laughter at his own joke.

Kagome grinned and grabbing a pillow smacked him across the head. He grinned up at her and shoved her before retaliating with a pillow of his own.

"Oh Kagome guess what!" he began excitedly dropping the pillow in mid strike, he scrambled off the bed so that he could better dramatise his story, "I went outside yesterday with Shippo, and we found a worm it was this big!" he stretched his arms wide.

Kagome squealed and made a face as he continued to describe the worm. Mrs. Higurashi closed the door leaving Kagome in the care of her younger brother while she went about the meal. Kagome stuck her tongue out at Souta telling him how disgusting his tale was and singing on the top of her voice that she didn't want to hear, which only served to make him talk louder going into great details about the ick-y-ness of the worm and its slimy-ness.

Mrs. Higurashi sent off the carrier pigeon shortly after taking the meal to the room, and for once the siblings ate in their mother's room instead of downstairs at the table. The rest of the evening was passed in her mother's room, avoiding the stresses of the world that lay outside and Souta was more than happy to fill in any conversation lapses.

Kagome fell asleep between her mother and brother and she felt more safe than she had been at the castle full of guards.

Kagome awoke to the scent of breakfast wafting up the stairs. She blinked a little, trying to gain an aspect of where she was then she got it and she smiled at the nostalgic feeling of a time that seemed so long ago.

Kagome stumbled out of bed and sure enough there was Souta coming out of the bathroom and yawning. He grinned at her,

"Gosh Kagome, take the mask off!" he called with a laugh.

Kagome gave chase just for the sake of the familiar feeling. They tumbled into the kitchen in a raucous and ran around the dinning table, coming dangerously close to tilting the short table over. Finally Kagome managed to collar Souta by the neck and proceeded to rub her knuckles harshly against his head, while he wailed for his mother to intervene.

"Alright you two settle down," Mrs. Higurashi called as she herself sat at the table.

Kagome took her usual place at the table and Souta sat also. Her grandfather rested the newspaper aside his eyes darted to the place where Kikyo should have been, but instead of the other twin there was Dar; looking curiously at their odd morning behaviours.

"It's almost like old times eh?" he muttered in a weak attempt to regain the cheerful atmosphere but the blow had already been dealt.

"It's good to be home grandpa," Kagome muttered sadly, because she would soon be leaving and everyone seemed to remember it. Not only that, but everyone seemed to remember what she was going back to.

Breakfast turned out to be a slow torturous process and Kagome was glad when she heard the first of the little voices coming for a day of school. She excused herself to wash the dishes, while her mother went to accept the children who often times walked together in groups. Souta exited to get his school supplies and grandpa stated that he had something to do in the storage area and would keep an eye out for the carrier's return.

"I don't get it…" Dar mumbled popping back into the kitchen after he had surveyed the children arriving, some with parents and others in groups, until there was a mass of about thirty of the little demons sitting under the god tree, with her mother at the head.

"What's that?" Kagome asked looking up as she placed the last of the dishes in its spot.

"What are those pups doing here?" He asked gesturing to the yard looking truly miffed. He kept glancing back outside as if he expected some other weird thing to jump out of the corner.

"Oh, that's a little school we've started. Ordinarily shrine's teach mikos and monks, but with the shortage," Kagome stated with a shrug, "besides they aren't that different from human kids," she smiled as she remembered teaching them. Life was so much simpler then, "gosh I miss them you know."

Dar shifted uncomfortably, "So your mom handles the classes?"

"For now, I-," Kagome stopped herself, "my sister does most of the teaching, but she's visiting our aunt. Grandpa he teaches them history."

Kagome walked from the kitchen. Thinking about what she was missing, was depressing. She offered Dar a tour of the shrine, and then he went off to observe the classes, Kagome spent the time meditating and target practicing to get her mind off leaving, but undoubtedly the stresses of the palace weighed heavily on her like a noose around her neck that wouldn't fall away.

The pigeon arrived at dinner time, faster than Kagome had expected. It carried a tiny message on its leg, that stated the soldiers could pass freely and without interference. Dinner was a hasty affair that lasted about twenty minutes, before an egger Dar began to stir the family towards the door.

"Take care honey," Mrs Higurashi cautioned hugging her, bending her head she whispered, "be careful, and don't worry, we'll find her."

"bye," Souta muttered tight lipped. He stood stiffly to the side head down, and Kagome knew that the effort not to shed tears was taking a lot form him. She bent and gave him a hug, which he returned stiffly, and Kagome heard him sniffle.

"Later twerp," she muttered ruffling his hair.

Kagome looked around for her grandfather but he was no where in sight. She scratched her head and her mother sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"We must get going," Dar stated realising the pause, "It was a pleasure to have met you all."

"You too," Mrs. Higurashi stated with a small bow.

Kagome was climbing into the cart when her grandfather called from the shrine for them to halt. Dar held the door open for her and didn't comment on the further delay. Kagome hopped down and embraced her grandfather tightly.

"Alright I've got a gift for you, here," he stated handing her a dusty necklace. It was made from a simple white coarse cord and had a stunning blue stone attached to the end of, the stone wasn't one of any great value, but the necklace was pretty in its own right, "It's a guardian stone, and it will protect you. This comes from the ancient ruins of a land long before you were born, forged from the love of one of the greatest miko ever to exist."

Kagome smiled, "thanks grandpa," she took the stone in her hand and didn't bother to comment at the lack of power she felt coming from it. Some things never changed; at least it wasn't bear claw or something gross like that.

"Now you don't take that off young lady. You young lad get that around her neck," her grandpa instructed waving at Dar. Dar obediently fastened the necklace around Kagome's neck and her grandfather nodded in approval before stepping back from the carriage and folding his hands, "alright then."

"Bye gramps," Kagome stated as she climbed back into the cabin. Dar hoped up and closed the doors. The horses pulled off and Kagome waved to her family, she continued waving until they were well out of site before plopping back into the seat.

What would be waiting for her at the castle? Would Etta have told everyone by now? She sighed and dropped her head against the seat.

When Kagome arrived at the castle the sky was darkened and the stars were just beginning to come out. Dar escorted her to her room, where Sango was waiting for her. Sango was dressed in light skin tight armour, but carried no weapon visibly on her; Kagome would have admired the outfit if she didn't think that it's owner was bringing her death warrant.

"Lord Inutaisho would like to see you," Sango stated shortly, no expression to even warn Kagome about what was to come. She didn't wait for a response just turned and walked in the direction of the Tai.

Kagome sighed. Dar looked at her through the corner of his eyes and gave her a questioning half smile. Kagome tired, turned her gaze away not even bothering to try and offer a smile back, her mind was much too crowded. She wanted to drag her feet and drag the moments out but the pace of the other two made it impossible.

Finally they came upon the study where the Tai did most of his business transactions. Sango knocked swiftly, when the call to enter was given, Dar stepped forward quickly and held the door open just a crack. Sango continued on but was met with a blocking arm. Sango cast him a questioning look, that bordered on a glare.

Dar glared back at her. Then Sango sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm worried is all," she muttered. Dar nodded in understanding and rubbed her shoulders gently before holding the door open for them.

Kagome was puzzled by the interaction but Dar was waiting on her to enter. She went into the room and found the two princes, Dan and Miroku. Inutaisho smiled grimly at her entrance,

"Ah Kikyo, you're back," he stated conversationally, "I hope your trip was enjoyable."

Kagome bowed slightly and stood, "Yes it was thank you," She answered hesitantly, wondering what was with all the pleasantries. She couldn't take any more twist to this road, if they were going to sentence her she wished they'd do it.

"Glad to hear it," Inutaisho stated, "Now on to the matter at hand." Kagome held her breath here it was then, she was going to the gallows, "The mikos, have you received word from them?"

Kagome looked at him blankly and blinked. She wasn't supposed to die? She glanced around the room at the expectant faces. Dar cleared his throat and nudged her softly. Kagome jumped and blushed, right the mikos.

"They have given permission for the passing; they won't interfere in any way," she stated. Why hadn't Etta told on her?

"The evidence," Sesshomaru demanded his voice stone cold. But clearly the underlying sentiment was 'I don't trust you'.

Kagome produced the tiny note from her sleeve and Dar took it from her before presenting it to Lord Inutaisho. Inutaisho scanned the note with approval before passing it to Sesshomaru. After the note had been viewed it was given back to Inutaisho, who rested it on his desk.

"Good, Inuyasha, you may proceed with your plan," Inutaisho stated with a nod to the prince.

The room seemed to get a lot lighter, as everyone relaxed a little at the news that is except for Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru seemed incapable of relaxation, and Kagome was too wined, and too busy going over what was happening with Etta. Would she be stuck under the woman's thumb now?

"Now, Kagome I have examined your situation. And It is only fitting that you attain the rank of lady," Inutaisho stated, Kagome read the underlining meaning, it was improper for the young prince to have a hold on anyone who was anything short of a lady.

Kagome bit her lips and said nothing waiting for the tai to continue. Seeing that she had no comment he did just that, "You will be presented tomorrow as Inuyasha's lady…" he stated slowly, "Do you understand what that means?"

Kagome nodded her head and muttered a low yes. She would rather not think about the connotations of being 'presented' as Inuyasha's concubine to whoever, Kagome shifted was this ever going to end?

"The presentation will take place tomorrow, after the baby has been blessed. Now with your new status, it is inappropriate for you to have a male guardian. Usually a lady will have at least two ladies in waiting. Sango will be taking over your guard duties as one such lady, and you shall have an actual maid,"

Kagome kept her eyes downcast. She was having a migraine it throbbed constantly and painfully. Inutaisho continued to explain her new living conditions, she would still take care of Rin, but her quarters would be moved closer to Inuyasha's. Kagome didn't hear it all, but in short the current arrangement of being constantly guarded and Inuyasha's concubine still stood, there was no high way or by way around it. Inutaisho seemed to sense her state of mind because he wrapped the entire thing up quickly,

"Sango will you take Kagome to her new quarters?" Inutaisho asked.

Before Sango could answer Inuyasha shook his head, "No, I'll do it," he stated softly.

Inutaisho nodded to show he had no objection. Inutaisho dismissed the room just as there was a knock on the door. Kagome exited as another demon entered, wearing a stately outfit, obviously some dignitary.

Inuyasha lead Kagome to his private wing, and down the hall. There were three doors on the floor, one at the end and two on either side of it. Inuyasha nodded to the door on the left, "that will be your room," he stated softly, his ears were pinned down to his head and he said it as if he expected her to lash out at him, "do.. do you want to go in?"

Kagome shook her head in the negative. Right now the room could have been the guillotine. Inuyasha nodded and took his hand off the door knob. Holding her by the waist he stirred her to the door that stood in the middle. Opening it they went inside.

"Wait here for me?" He asked.

Kagome nodded mutely and didn't comment. He frowned unsurely pressing a hand to her forehead. Finding her temperature fine he guided her towards the bed and gently pushed her shoulders. Kagome plopped down, like a lifeless doll.

"Um… I'll be back shortly," Inuyasha stated hesitantly. He stepped away from her and paused, sniffing lightly at her form but doing nothing other than that. With another hesitant glance in her direction he turned and walked away.

Kagome heard the door close, and it sounded like it was far in the distance, then her body shut down, delivering her into a peaceful unconsciousness.

When Kagome opened her eyes she was greeted by a soft light. She blinked and eventually her vision adjusted, it was a lamp that cast its glow into a room the size of her house. The décor was done in red and creams, it looked lovely but masculine to the tee. Over sized couches and pillows made a seating area on a rug in front of a fire place. Heavy drapes fluttered lightly at the windows. There was another door, that Kagome could only assume lead to the bathroom. She was still in Inuyasha's room.

"You hungry?"

Kagome shrieked and almost jumped a mile high. She spun around quickly to see Inuyasha standing almost beside the bed his ears pinned to his head, a look of acute pain on his face as he clutched a covered tray.

"Sorry," Kagome muttered on account of his sensitive hearing. Then she realised that she must be on his bed, in his room. Kagome scrambled to her feet her eyes wide. Did he, did he expect her to….

"Whats the matter with ya?" He asked setting the tray down on a table by the bed. Kagome's eyes darted from him to the bed as she backed up.

Inuyasha blushed as he finally understood what she was thinking, "I'm not asking you to do that!" He yelled at her defensively his cheeks heated beyond belief.

Kagome stopped backing up relieved. She blushed at her silliness, or was it silly at all. She sighed and looked away, "But you expect me to… eventually," she murmured softly knowing that he would hear her.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, and Kagome could read from his expression and body language that the answer was a clear yes. She felt the tears prick her eyes and reached a hand up to wipe at them.

"It will be odd if I have a lady and a mate and I don't…" Inuyasha trailed off, knowing fully well that she got the picture, "Look Kikyo, I can understand that you wouldn't want to… and you don't have to. There are ways around it. Just spending the night in the same bed as me, ought to make your scent mixed enough for others to believe…" Inuyasha stated pleadingly.

"What about your wife?" Kagome asked softly. She didn't move from her position despite the fact that Inuyasha was indicating for her to come back and have a seat.

"Father is still in negotiations with her family… but they are … reluctant to give up the claim," Inuyasha stated hesitantly. As if he couldn't find the right words to express the sentiments and it was clear to Kagome, they weren't 'reluctant' as Inuyasha phrased it.

"They refused," She asked and it was more of a statement than anything else.

Inuyasha nodded his head, "but they'll be here tomorrow, with the other lords and father will continue to try and negotiate."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. What had he already promised them to try and lift the bond? I mean who would do it, according to Inutaisho they had been promised to each other from birth.

"Why then?" Kagome asked softly, "Why kiss me, if you knew that you were going to be mated?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably under her sad gaze, "I'm prince, I can kiss whoever I deem fit to," he stated the fact without so much as a blink.

The first tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks, and by extension he could sleep with whoever he wanted to too. Kagome sniffed and turned away, "Can I go now?" she asked weakly.

"Look, Kikyo, I promise I never… I wont take advantage of you- look at me god damn it!" He yelled spinning her around. He shook her lightly but Kagome refused to meet his gaze, this was his entire fault, she didn't want to hear anything from him.

"Listen I know you women and your frigging standards, you'd rather be shacked up with a full blood like my brother, but I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Kagome slapped him soundly across the cheeks, "Don't you dare try to make this about you Inuyasha!" She yelled shaking his hands away from her, "I am not a whore! I am a miko, and I'd rather be 'shaked up' with a husband! Don't you try to make this about you or your issues," Kagome cried tearfully, "I am not a whore no matter who the master of the situation is. Do you think I'd really feel any better if it were your brother? You must be as stupid as a brick. I'm a miko, not a whore-."

"I know Kikyo, I know," Inuyasha stated and he pulled her forcefully to his chest, ignoring her resistance. He sat on the bed with her in his lap and gently pushed her head against his shoulders, "I will never treat you like a whore Kikyo, never."

Kagome wanted to cry even harder as he made the vow to her sister and not to her. She was stuck with this man and he didn't even know who she was. She cried and he held her and she felt all the worse because he thought he was holding Kikyo not her. What would she tell him when Kikyo came back?

"oh Inuyasha…" Kagome wailed and he held her tighter.

When her tears had run out she gently pushed at his shoulder indicating that she wanted to be let up. Inuyasha released her but continued to watch her as one would a time bomb. Kagome strolled across the room.

"Ok," she muttered shaking her head. This was too complicated, "Inuyasha… we are friends right? I mean before this we're friends?"

Inuyasha blushed as if he meant to interject but then changed his mind and nodded his head in agreement. He watched her through curious golden eyes his head cocked slightly to the side in an adorable expression.

"Then, as long as you don't try to, take advantage of me… we can still be friends right?" Kagome asked unsurely.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered getting up off the bed, "Of course stupid," he stated gruffly, "What are you retarded or something?"

Kagome glared at him, "Well excuse me!" Kagome cried with a huff crossing her hands. Her mind stumbled back to the hesitant kiss she had with him and she blushed. He was a married man, or would be anyways, no more kisses.

"Whatever have something to eat," he ordered, "you look like a ugly little stick."

"Your one to talk!" Kagome yelled without really taking offense, "You look.. you look like," she pouted when she couldn't find a suitable come back, "I'm not ugly!" she finally settled on and sat on the side of the bed.

The meal passed in an awkward kind of manner. It wasn't really clear what was out of bounds at the moment and Kagome didn't much feel like exploring that option either. After she was finished she stood,

"I need to check on Rin."

Inuyasha nodded, he got up also, he clearly had other stuff to do as well. They walked together to the end of the bedroom hall before they separated. Kagome walked pass the library and towards Rin's room. Her mind was still filled with things that it was going over, and moving too fast to actually process anyone thing.

"Order Kagome order, one thing is out of the way," she muttered to herself, "now we just have to find out what is up with Etta, find Kikyo and survive this," she stated with a small whimper.

Kagome sighed as she turned on Sesshomaru's private chambers. She realised that Rin's room was in the same position her room was in to Inuyasha's but a whole lot larger. She also found herself wondering who the room on the right belonged to.

Kagome paused in the hall and had the urge to look. She was contemplating weather the older prince would kill her for the intrusion when the door to his bed room opened. Kagome blushed and pressed against the wall. The shadows of the hall way would serve to hide her. Would he be angry if he saw her here? Well he shouldn't be, she was checking on Rin!

She was about to step away from her hiding place, when the sound of kissing caught her attention. She looked up and saw the eldest prince hunched over to reach the shorter female figure his hand tangled in shimmering black hair the other rested on the exposed buttocks of the female as he squeezed the flesh while pulling her closer to his own body that was only covered by his underwear.

Kagome's breath hitched and she couldn't move. Black hair… that wasn't his mate, she blushed scarlet but her eyes remained glued to the scene. The prince released the female, before holding her by the shoulders, even from the distance Kagome could tell she was wobbly. After a moment he touched his head to hers again before turning and heading into the room, closing the door behind him. The girl stayed against the wall for a moment clutching her clothes to her chest and breathing deeply.

The girl eased from the wall, and made her way towards her. Kagome panicked and made a dash for Rin's room. However they both met by the door and Kagome gasped. She was staring into widened green eyes of Etta, her pink lips swollen and the black hair that was usually braided down her back hung around her head in lustrous waves. The two women looked at each other obviously shocked, but the moment was interrupted with the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.

The aura of lady Sumari accompanied them, and she was moving quickly. Both women looked up as the lady turned the corner, her gate showing that she was angry. Etta's eyes widened and she glanced back the distance to Sesshomaru's room. Kagome grabbed her and shoved her into Rin's room closing the door and hiding Etta from view. With a brilliant release of power she purged the hall way of the lingering scents including the scent of sex that had hung so heavily even to her own dull sense of smell.

Lady Sumari paused by Kagome,

"Kikyo," she drawled sweetly but her voice had a deadly edge to it, "you wouldn't happen to have seen someone leave Sesshomaru's chambers would you?"

"What right do you have to monitor my chambers?" A voice cut in darkly.

Lady Sumari spun around and Kagome jumped half expecting that the eldest prince would still be naked, but instead he was fully dressed and looking coldly down at the woman who stood at his feet. Sumari clenched her fist,

"I have every right!" she screamed her body trembling with anger, "I am your mate! Your mate Sesshomaru! You are the one with no right! You have no right to treat me this way! How dare you have another gracing your bed, while I am... I am! The penalty for that by our laws is a duel to the death Sesshomaru! And the penalty for killing a royal is death. You think of that the next time you chose to have another grace your bed! I am not a common whore…"

Kagome winced feeling Sumari's pain. She didn't want to be a whore either, her heart reached out to the woman who for the first since she had met her seemed to have completely lost her cool. She wasn't even pretending to be sweet anymore her gray eyes were a blaze and her fangs flashed threatening, "I am your mate Sesshomaru-."

"I do not remember marking you as such," Sesshomaru stated coldly, "You are nothing to me." He turned to walk away.

"You selfish pig!" Lady Sumari cried, "Do not turn away from me! Don't you dare turn your back on me Sesshomaru! I am a lady! And I will not be treated this way! you can't treat me like this! I demand that you honour me as your wife and do your job!" She yelled, she reached out to grab his hand but Sesshomaru sided stepped her and the lady found herself clutching air.

"You presume too much woman," he hissed lowly. Lady Sumari backed up a little before stopping to hold her ground. She faced him with hard eyes. Kagome shifted uncomfortably, had they forgotten she was here?

"You are a whore to me, and I will treat you anyway I wish," he stated coldly, "Touch me again without my permission and you will be punished."

With that he turned away and headed into his chambers. Lady Sumari stood in the hall way, her head still tilted up as if she was staring at him, her body tensed and claws doubled into her palms drawing blood.

Kagome stood uncomfortably not knowing what to do. She felt so sorry for her. A chamber maid rounded the corner.

"Mi lady are you ok?" she asked hesitantly.

With a scream Sumari stroke her across the face and the young girl fell to the floor, "Watch that door and see who comes out!" she yelled. Turning Sumari stomped down the hall, her anger tainting the air as well as her tears.

The young girl remained on the floor her eyes wide. She clutched her face and Kagome could see blood seeping through the fingers. Bending Kagome gently pried her hand away from the frightened young girl,

"Let me see…" she whispered soothingly. Kagome summoned her powers and ignored the way the young woman flinched, gently ran her hands across the demon's cheek, healing the flesh that was jagged and ripped.

The girl bowed low still shaking visibly, "Th.. thank you," she muttered out keeping her head to the floor, "but it was unnecessary, I shall be dead if I am caught spying and dead if I have no answer for the lady," she wailed softly holding her head and rocking back and forth.

Kagome felt her heart reach out to her, "go back to your room; no one is going to leave the prince's room tonight. Tell Lady Sumari that you only saw me and Etta leaving Rin's room."

"But.. ."

"Don't worry, if she asks, I will confirm what you stayed."

The servant bowed low, "Thank you mistress," she muttered continuing to bow. She made haste in leaving the corridor looking behind her hesitantly as if wondering if Kagome would keep her word.

When Kagome entered Rin's room Etta was already dressed and pacing back and forth in the nursery. She stopped when Kagome came in and faced her with panicked green eyes, but she held a dignified posture despite her fretful eyes.

"I suppose you will snitch now…" Etta growled harshly, "but remember that I also hold your secrete-."

"Etta if I wanted to snitch I wouldn't have helped you," Kagome stated. She felt sick that she had helped her. After all she was sleeping with another woman's husband. She was sleeping with him and she knew… Kagome paused in her thought; she would soon be sleeping with another woman's husband too. Sure they wouldn't be having intercourse but everyone else would think they were… "I guess we're both safe for the moment…" Kagome stated softly. The meaning was clear, if Etta told so would she.

Etta looked at her through the corners of her eyes, "I don't trust you," she stated.

"And I don't trust you," Kagome responded with equal evenness. They stared at each other for awhile before Etta finally nodded her head.

Kagome walked into Rin's room ignoring the Etta's gaze. She felt sorry for lady Sumari. The woman seemed as if she was ready to beg. She wondered how cold Sesshomaru could really be to treat her that way. Kagome kept her mouth shut however and checked on the sleeping Rin.

-

-

The next day Kagome woke up in her new room. It was much larger than her first and like Rin, it had an additional room attached to the front of it. This room was decorated in the form of an entertainment area. It had soft looking chairs and rugs. A book case, filled with an assortment of books, a work table and chair made a work station to one side of the room.

It was indeed lovely. The main bed room had a bigger bed, this one much softer than the first. The room was done in a soft buttercup yellow with hints of red and green in it that gave it a lovely look. The wardrobe sat to one side much larger than her first and her vanity also seemed to be larger and had several jewelled boxes sitting on it.

A quick inspection proved them to be makeup; the various brushes were neatly lined out. There were also a few bottles with gently fragrances inside them. Kagome was afraid she might break the delicately designed bottles.

The wardrobe was filled with gowns that were just as fancy as the one's lady Sumari wore. They were of all different types of colours and the loveliest of silks. Kagome stood in front of it trying to decide what to put on. They all seemed much too fancy for everyday wear.

"What about this one mi lady?"

Kagome looked at the woman who was to be her lady in waiting. She held up a white kimono that had a sage green obi and green patterns running across the sleeve, neck line and the tail of the garment. Red flowers dotted the kimono some in full bloom others almost in bloom. It was the least dressy.

"I suppose," Kagome stated softly, and allowed the girl to help her into the garment. Kagome still felt too dressed up, she much preferred her cotton dresses.

Kagome learned that her lady in waiting was Akura. The girl had straight black hair that stopped at her cheek bones and seemed to be more vibrant than her post could allow. She handled her curtsey uncomfortably, often forgetting to bow as the other servants did to lady Sumari, but Kagome couldn't much fault her she felt uncomfortable too.

"Is there a simple way to pin up my hair?" Kagome asked when she spied the variations of bejewelled clips and combs that Akura displayed for her.

"Uh… I dunno," Akura stated with a shrug. Then her eyes widened and she bowed, "I mean, I'll check mi lady-."

"Its fine Akura," Kagome said assuring her that her slip wasn't disastrous, "I much rather you talk to me normally anyways." Kagome sighed and looked down at the clips. They were either pearls or diamonds, no simple clips.

"Why don't you just leave it down?" Akura suggested softly.

Kagome nodded, "Yea I guess that's what we'll do," she stated with a smile. She brushed her hair and left the room. Outside Sango was waiting for her. She told her good morning and Sango nodded stiffly.

Together the trio made their way to Rin's room, neither feeling comfortable with the other. Kagome was happy when she closed Rin's door and left the two of them outside. She strolled across the play area and came upon Etta who was speaking lightly to Rin.

"Good morning," Kagome greeted getting Rin's attention.

Rin turned to her with wide eyes, and looked back at Etta. Etta petted her hand soothingly. Rin turned to face Kagome with big brown eyes. They didn't look as feverish and her complexion was slowly returning.

"How are you feeling today Rin?" Kagome asked softly trying not to frighten the girl or trigger another screaming fit.

Rin bit her lips and held Etta's hand tighter, "Etta says, you're not the same Kikyo… but you look a lot like her," Rin groused miserably chewing her bottom lip.

Kagome gasped and turned accusing eyes to Etta. Etta turned her head away and pretended not to see. Kagome sighed,

"That's right, I'm Kagome. Kikyo is my twin. So we look exactly alike,"

Rin wrinkled her nose and tilted her head adorably, "that must be hard," she muttered softly, then stopped to take some deep breaths, "Don't people mix you up all the time?"

"Yea they do. But it can be fun sometimes. Etta can you give us a moment please?" Kagome asked.

Etta narrowed her eyes at her in warning but got up and left the room. Kagome waited till she heard the door close before she came forward. She sat down in the chair that Etta had vacated and noticed that Rin looked very uncomfortable with them being the only ones in the room.

"Rin, it's very important that no one else knows I'm not Kikyo, do you understand?" Kagome asked.

Rin nodded her head slowly, "I understand…" she stated softly, "I'm used to keeping secretes."

Kagome's brows furred, "Like what?" she asked curiously. Rin seemed so burdened by these secretes, what could a nine year old know that could make her look so sad.

Rin shook her head, "I can't tell you…" she stated softly. Kagome assisted her to drink some water and Rin sucked in deep breaths, talking was making her tired it seemed, "but you'll stay nice wont you?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she poured out the medication, Rin drank it in small sips then slouched back against the pillows.

"Kikyo used to be nice too…" Rin whispered sleepily, "before…"

"Before what Rin?" Kagome asked, but Rin had already dozed off again and was snoring lightly. She muttered out Sesshomaru-sama in her sleep and turned over with a tiny smile on her lips.

Kagome stared at the sleeping girl for a long time. What did Rin mean by, she was nicer before? Kagome sighed and held her hands to her temples. Did Rin know something about what was going on? Was that why someone had tried to kill her?

Kagome stared hard at the little girl willing the answers out of her but to no avail. Rin wasn't awake to tell her anything and she couldn't wake her either. Kagome bit her lips. Perhaps Rin could give her a clue.

Kagome sighed and got up she went to the door, with a brand new list of herbs. It was time for the final stage of Rin's treatment. She turned and headed towards the kitchen Akura and Sango trailing behind her, neither really interested in the journey, but Kagome was too curios to care.

What could Rin know? At the kitchen she was greeted by Kai who was as busy as a bee trying to arrange everything for the night's events. Kagome tried not to get in the way, but every time she moved she seemed to land in the middle of something.

"What are you doing standing there making a hindrance of yourself?" Kai called grumpily eyeing Kagome through curious eyes despite the stern sounding voice.

"I'm changing Rin's diet," Kagome called loudly over the roar of the kitchen. Kai came closer to her skilfully avoiding the hustling bodies, Kagome produced the list she had created of various foods for Rin.

Kai scanned the list and nodded her head. She tucked it in her dress sleeves and made a shooing motion to Kagome. Kagome stumbled out of the hot kitchen and into the cool air of the hall. She made her way back to Rin's room or at least she would have except that someone came over to her. The servant bowed swiftly,

"Lady Kikyo, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you," he stated softly, "please come with me."

Kagome nodded her head and followed the servant. Sango looked curious but didn't say anything. Kagome missed Dar's company; he was much more approachable, or rather seemed to not have a preconception of her. Akura looked bored and nervous at the same time; she fidgeted with her sleeves and didn't speak.

The walk to Sesshomaru's was over much too quickly for Kagome's liking. The servant announced her arrival and she went in. Sesshomaru's study was designed much like his fathers. Except instead of marble floors heavy furs covered the floor. The right wall and left walls were lined with books, his seat and two others positioned in front of his desk were the only provisions for seating.

Once inside Sesshomaru promptly dismissed her entourage. Kagome had never been so sad to see a group of people who were stuffy to her leave. Once the room was cleared Kagome could feel the prickling of a barrier and she tried not to think about what that meant.

The prince continued to work for a moment, seeming to have forgotten that she was in the room. Kagome shifted uncomfortably wondering what to do. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and swallowed uncomfortably.

It seemed like eternity before the prince finally looked up, placing his brush in its proper place. He regarded her through distant looking golden orbs that made her want to shrink away.

"Have you spoken to anyone?" Sesshomaru questioned finally.

Kagome wondered silently if he waited so long to make her sweat. She licked her lips that were suddenly dry and then decided to be a little bold, "you mean your wife? Lady Sumari?" she asked, a little of her disapproval leaking through. Kagome was still a miko, and an extramarital affair was just wrong, and to make matters worse he held his wife in total disregard.

"I will not repeat myself miko," Sesshomaru answered sternly and his eyes narrowed at her marginally.

"No, I have not," Kagome answered frostily as she crossed her arms. She didn't appreciate the way he was looking at her as if she were the one in the wrong.

"In the hall, I could not pick up a scent, or trace of her," Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes," Kagome agreed. It was no shock to her that he could not have, that was the purpose of the purge. Sesshomaru raised his eye brows and Kagome bit her lip. The staring competition lasted for a moment before she decided to give in, "It's a purge spell, it removes scents and aura. Any trace belonging to the person you wish to purge."

"Hm," Sesshomaru murmured for a moment while he thought he was the spitting image of his father, but then the cold eyes snapped back to her face and he looked exactly like himself. Kagome pondered how Rin could be so attached to a creature so cold. "and one could 'purge' themselves?"

"well yes, of course," Kagome stated with a nod. Then she realised what he was insinuating with the look and the affirmation in his eyes.

"Such a skill could be very valuable in taking certain battle secretes…sabotaging an army or even poison-."

"Now you wait just a goddamn second!" Kagome yelled marching over to the desk. She slammed her hands down on the perfectly polished wood, leaving hand prints stain in her wake. "I am the one who helped you! Not the other way around ok? Do you think I had to get Etta out of there? She has been nothing but mean to me since the day I stepped foot in this place. So why if I'm such a deviant would I risk everything to save her and you? You of all people! You, who can treat your wife so callously without even the slightest regards for her or any moral law, a mean spirited brute with a little girl that dreams every night that he'll visit, just visit and -."

"Watch your tongue miko!" Sesshomaru snapped standing from his seat to tower over her. His eyes flashed red and for a moment his face seemed to elongate, "Do not presume to speak so loosely about this Sesshomaru. There are forces here that you may or may not know of. But I would suggest you thread carefully…."

Kagome took a step back watching the unstable features. She had no desire to have him pounce on her, one near death experience was enough. Not to mention, she really didn't want to end up Sesshomaru's concubine either.

"Look, lets just calm down here a bit please and think about this. I helped you… ok. I helped you. I didn't do it for anything else."

"You mentioned Rin," Sesshomaru answered indifferently as if he had not just snarled at her with red eyes.

"I just… think it would do her better if you came to see her," She stated still shaking slightly. Her eyes tuned to his every move, she really didn't want to try and push any further than would be safe.

"Hn. You may leave Miko," Sesshomaru stated, "and I trust nothing of this shall reach another's ears."

Kagome bit her lip and thought for a while. She wondered if this was a threat or a warning. She supposed it was a little of both. With a sigh she nodded her head, "Yes, mi lord…" Kagome turned to leave but paused at the door. She sighed and turned back around.

"When my grandpa was sick-."

"I do not wish to know of your relations," Sesshomaru answered quickly and drily as he prepared to get back to whatever it was he was doing.

"Just hear me out please… call it repayment for keeping your secrete," Kagome stated. After a pause she continued, "My grandpa fell ill when I was about fourteen. He was unconscious for awhile. Everyday we would go into his room, my sister and I, we'd read to him. Souta would sit in there and play with his toys. Sometimes we didn't even have anything really to say to him, but we'd just be there. He later told me, that just knowing we were all waiting on him, and still needed him made him feel better and gave him the strength he need to push through." Kagome looked at him and bit her lip waiting for his response.

"Miko, your repayment was your life. Leave," Sesshomaru dismissed again.

Kagome sighed and exited the room closing the door silently behind her. She hardly had time to catch her breath before she was grabbed roughly by the arms and found herself looking into another pair of golden eyes.

"You ok? What were you doing in there? Did that bastard hurt you?"

"Huh?" Kagome muttered stupidly which was met with a solid jerk, "Inuyasha stop jerking me! You're going to make me brain damaged."

Inuyasha let her go with a sheepish look on his face, then quickly recovered, "its too late for that." He muttered.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Behind him was her lady in waiting and Sango, who seemed to be upset by the interaction. Kagome decided to ignore her guard for now, "What are you doing here?"

"I… I felt like you were in trouble," Inuyasha muttered softly.

"Huh?" Kagome responded again, "what do you mean?"

"Your mark… every thing was fine and then there was all this panic…"

Kagome looked at him puzzled and shook her head a smile coming to her face, "aw… you were worried about me…." She cooed. Sure she had no idea what he was talking about but it all boiled down to the same thing.

"keh, yea right. Why would I worry about you?" Inuyasha grunted folding his arms and turning his head away.

Kagome giggled and grabbed his hand tugging it free from its folded position, "Come lets check on Rin."

"uh… I have stuff-."

"Come on, please? Only five minutes, a visit from you will really cheer her up," Kagome chirped happily as she pulled him down the hall. After all Rin had seemed pleased when Inuyasha had visited her, "sides, it'll cheer you up too. I bet you've just been working at your plans all day haven't you? Have you even eaten?"

"Do you think our enemies stop for a moment?" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome realised they were now walking side by side but he hadn't removed his hand from hers. She looked at their joined hands and blushed cheery red.

"Uh… that's not the point, you have to eat something," Kagome stated, "I know, we can have a meal together after we visit Rin."

Inuyasha used his free hand to scratch his head. Then he shrugged his shoulders, "keh, whatever," but a blush still painted his cheeks.

He released her hands to open Rin's door and held it out for her. Before he could close it, Sango grabbed it.

"Uh.. may I?" She asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged and looked to Kagome. Sango turned to face her too but stepped back as if she expected a no.

Kagome wasn't too sure if Sango was a friend but she supposed if she wanted to come in she was. After all Kai had seemed concerned about Rin too, maybe Sango was fond of the little girl.

"Sure," Kagome answered, "just be real quite if she's sleeping ok? You too Inuyasha."

She didn't give them a chance to answer she just walked into the room. Inside the room was brightly lit with the sun light streaming through. Rin finger was inserted in her mouth as she licked the last of bit of jelly filling from her recently finished tart.

"Hello Rin-chan," Kagome greeted, "how was lunch?"

"Sango! Uncle Inuyasha!" Rin squealed excitedly. She bounced a little and clapped her hands, her brown eyes dancing with joy, "You have come to see Rin."

Kagome stepped back to allow Sango to pass. She bent to hug Rin, a hug that Rin returned enthusiastically. Inuyasha grunted a form of greeting but didn't get too close. Rin seemed to be fine with that and chatted merrily. She asked Sango about her brother, about Sesshomaru , about Inutaisho, she asked about her gardens. She described her latest dream, and they all listened and added where the need arose.

"Rin," Kagome called stopping a description of another dream, "We're going to try something new today. Since you have been in bed so long we need to get your muscles working again."

"Working?" Rin asked, "Rin's muscles have stopped working?"

Kagome quickly shook her head as realised the signs of panic in the girl's voice, "no…no. It's just that, you haven't walked for a while, and we don't want you to fall when you try to."

Rin seemed to think about this then finally nodded her head. Kagome smiled encouragingly and went over to the bed. She pulled back the bed spread. "Ok, I'm going to take your hands, and you hold onto me. Try and walk to Inuyasha ok?"

Rin nodded her head determination filling her brown eyes. Kagome held her upper arms and Rin, clasped Kaogme's wrists with a weak grip, but at least it was stronger than previously.

Slowly they began to make their way. They had to pause several times, and her knee buckled twice. On the third time, Inuyasha quickly intercepted preventing the two of them from hitting the floor. Rin was panting and sweating.

Kagome gestured for him to set her on the bed while she poured her some water. When Kagome turned to face her. Rin looked close to tears. Sweat was dripping from her face and her little mouth was turned down sadly.

"Rin, what's the matter?" Sango asked before Kagome could get to voice the question.

"Rin, can not walk across the room," Rin stated miserably through deep breaths, "If… if Rin can not walk across the room. How will Rin walk to her Sesshomaru-sama," she explained the first of her tears dripping down her cheeks, "Rin will not get better… and he will not come."

"Oh Rin, don't worry your doing really well," Kagome stated placing the cup down and wiping her tears, "in fact, your doing better than most kids would."

"I am?" Rin asked softly, looking up hopefully.

Kagome nodded her head, "trust me and I know all about kids. There is a school on my shrine. With lots of kids, and Rin you're doing great… you'll be walking across in no time. You just have to practice."

Rin nodded her head dejectedly. Then Kagome had an idea, "I know what we can do Rin, we can make a path to Sesshomaru's office, and we'll practice and mark where you get each day. Every time you pass a mark, we'll write it down in a special book," Kagome stated, "and that way you can show Sesshomaru-sama what you were doing and tell him what you were thinking about."

Rin nodded her head with a smile, "that is a wonderful idea," she said cheerfully, "and we can put a flower at each point. Etta said if you press them in the book they wont get old."

"That's a lovely idea," Kagome stated glad to see the little girl smiling again.

"but Rin does not have a special book…" Rin muttered softly.

"Keh, course you do," Inuyasha stated gruffly, "Stupid kid, its being made for you, you'll have it by morning."

Rin grinned brightly, "Oh thank you uncle Inuyasha! Rin is so happy!" She cried delightedly after a large yawn. The sentence was followed by another yawn, just as Etta came in. Rin began to tell her of her special book. Etta smiled and nodded saying how lovely the idea was.

"Ok, Rin, Etta will get you ready for bed, and you get some sleep so we can practice again," Kagome stated as Rin's eyes began to droop.

"ok," Rin agreed reluctantly.

"night Rin."

After they had each bid her farewell. Inuyasha was greeted by a messenger, who whispered a hurried message to him. He made a quick excuse before hurrying down the hall. Kagome smiled half heartedly. Well there went her lunch date. She shook her head and decided to head to her room. She needed a nap. Tonight was going to be a long night.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Hey guys. I finally done chapter eight, I know it's been awhile. I enjoyed writing the chapter even if it did take a long while.

I hope you all my reviewers are still reading and I got a couple of new names. So to all the new reviewers, welcome! And I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story.

Like I said I enjoyed writing this, but reviews are always a sweet encouragement. I hope to get at least ten for this chapter.

Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed, I really enjoy reading them.

I apologise for not being able to answer each review personally as usual. Too much work. I'll try for next chapter. ^_^


	9. The new Lady

-

-

Chapter 9

-

-

Kagome was awoken by an urgent shaking. She jolted upright and blinked owlishly.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly still startled that she was so suddenly awoken. She found herself looking at the back of Akura, who was busy heading across the room.

She was dressed in a nice brown and white cotton kimono. The outer layer was a light cream brown that had a darker brown velvety trimming running along it, it opened slightly at the top to exposing a clean white under layer, the kimono was tied with an obi the same chocolate brown that trimmed the sleeves and neckline.

"You are late, come lets get you up," Akura called as she flung the closet doors open. She pulled out a delicate looking wooden box about the size of a carry case but not as high. Kagome recognised it as a storage container for the most delicate of fabrics.

Now it clicked why Akura was not dressed in the usual plain cotton of the servants. Tonight was the ceremony. Akura pulled her up from the bed gently and begin to strip her of her robes. Kagome stumbled along as she was led into the bathroom. Too sleepy to protest of anything, her mind was still trying to go through the waking up process.

She was showered, shaved and oiled with substances that gave off a subtle sweet scent that was hardly noticeable. After the oiling of her skin, Akura placed a robe around her and sat her in front of the vanity. She towelled the last of the water from her now clean black hair, the locks tumbled over the robe silky and smelling lovely.

Akura placed a small jar over a tiny little stand and poured what seemed to be hair wax in it to melt. Kagome's hair was oiled and brushed until it looked more like silk than hair. By the end of the process the contents of the jar was giving off a faint lavender scent and had melted completely.

Akura took out several clips from a bejewelled box that Kagome hadn't noticed before. She examined all of them humming and fussing and after five minutes finally decided on an ivory clip that had been carved into the form of a flower; its middle was filled with green jade and trimmed with gold. The details of the petals were outlined with gold and Kagome knew this wasn't gold paint but actual jade stone and gold trimming.

Akura next took several strings of pearls from a jewellery jar. She began to twist the pearled strings into Kagome's hair, before pinning the entire thing into a complicated bun at the top of her hair. She used various pins to hold the braids in place. Next she dipped a brush into the hot oil and wax mixture applying it to the hair in light strokes, which held her hair but didn't make it stiff. After the hair had been glossed the clip was attached. By the end it looked as if the beads of pearls were coming from the flower and her hair was its base.

Akura tilted Kagome's face upwards before rubbing a little oil from another jar in the palm of her hands. She gently rubbed the oil over Kagome's face. Akura next opened numerous of the jars which stood on her dressing table previously unused.

Kagome felt the pendant on the chain her grandfather had given her nervously. This was ludicrous; she couldn't believe she was doing this. Kagome tried to take deep breaths as she felt the brushes moving across her face and over her lids.

After her face was done, Kagome was put to stand while Akura helped her into the various layers of her kimono. It was a long and slow process to ensure that none of the layers were wrinkled or assembled wrong. All the time Kagome felt like a fish out of water. She wondered if she would look bulky in so many fabrics.

Finally the last layer was placed on her and the obi was tied. Akura stepped back allowing Kagome to view herself.

Kagome gaped at the mirror and looked away. Staring back at her was the image of a painted doll. The dress that she had been put in was a brilliant red that gleamed. It held an intricate design of green flowers with white middles falling to gather in a clear stream that crisscrossed the fabric. The obi was a pale white that was almost pearl to match the stream that flowed along the gown. At the top of her kimono just before the obi was stretched the brown branches of tree, bear of all leaves except for the brilliant flowers that clung to it and tiny humming birds which were delicately sipping from the open flowers. The neckline of the dress dipped deeply to expose a little cleavage but not enough to cause an up roar. The clip gleamed nicely from her hair picking up on the colour scheme.

Akura finally placed two small diamond earrings in her ear; they sat neatly in the centre of her ear lobe. A knock on the door made Akura jump; she bit her lips looking Kagome over before answering the door. After a moment Akura turned to Kagome,

"it's time, mi lady," Akura stated nervously.

Kagome nodded. She fingered her necklace a moment before finally deciding to take it off. It was silly but she didn't want to wear such a pure symbol on a night like this. She rested the necklace gently on her dressing table before exiting the room.

Kagome felt as if she was walking down death row. Sango was also dressed formally for the occasion in much the same kimono that Akura was dressed, her hair also done up in a formal bun. Both ladies looked almost identically, everything matched down to their makeup. Their dresses also complimented Kagome's the brown main brown was an exact match to the branches which stretched across Kaogme's bodice.

Sango turned as soon as they were out and began to lead the way down the hall. Kagome tried not to bite her lips and ruin the work Akura had done. She hated this. She felt her heart leap in her throat as she approached the ball room. She wrung her hands over and over again. Finally Kagome stopped her eyes wide and hyperventilating.

"Why did you stop?" Akura questioned.

"I… I can't do this," Kagome stated breathlessly turning her head and looking around like a woman on death row, desperately trying to find the escape hatch.

"Do not be foolish it is your duty," Akura stated abruptly before seeming to get a hold of her tongue, she bowed in apology, "Mi lady, prince Inuyasha waits for you," she tried smoothing over her earlier mistake by reminding her that the prince would not be pleased if she were to not show up nor would any member of the royal family.

"I… I need a moment," Kagome called turning around abruptly.

Her path was blocked by Sango, who clearly intended to follow her. Kagome placed a hand up pleadingly, "Look I don't know why, but you don't like me and I get that… but please. One moment… I just need one moment," Kagome pleaded, she was almost begging.

"I'll come back to your room for you in five minutes," Sango stated with a sigh as she stepped aside.

Kagome hurriedly made her way back the way she came. She ran into her room and closed the door her back against the wall. Kagome clamped her eyes shut and tried to suck in a deep breath, which quickly turned into a scream when someone pushed up against her.

She suddenly found her body pressed roughly against the door a hard masculine body holding her form in place. Her eyes widened but the room was dark, Akura had put out the lights when they were leaving and there was no lighting to let her see who her assailant was.

Before she could scream again, harsh lips were pressed to her neck, pressing urgent kisses along her neckline, but it was the words that had her going into shock, "I thought they'd never leave you alone…." The masculine voice whispered, "so the hanyou thinks he can have you huh?"

Before Kagome could utter a response she found the hand wrapped around her neck, it squeezed until her air supply was almost cut off. She clutched the hand desperately and tried to kick her legs, but they were pinned to the door, she was getting light headed.

She was vaguely aware of more kisses being placed along her jaw line. Kagome clawed at the hands that held her captive, she wanted to scream but she didn't have enough air to get anything more than a whimper out of her lungs. She felt dizzy and nauseous and so many things she couldn't even begin to compute all of it.

The kisses continued and the hand dipped into her kimono, brushing over her bosom before gripping harshly. Kagome gasped but not from pleasure. She tried to kick again, and the pressure loosened on her neck slightly. Kagome sucked in some air, but then the hand clamped down again and her head was shoved roughly against the door.

"He can't have you… gods I've missed you. I know you've missed me too," he whispered continuing to kiss up and down her neck. Kagome felt like her head was going to explode she wanted to barf she wanted to scream, but all she could do was whimper while this creature used his hands to traverse all over her body.

"I leave you alone for a short while and the place turns upside down," he hissed and he jerked her head causing it to collide sharply with the door, "did you know they're looking for the poison?"

Kagome gasped as he tightened his grip on her throat, she felt him hike her kimono, his hand caressed her thighs inching ever closer to the juncture between her legs. He added in a husky voice placing more kisses along her neckline moving down to the top of her exposed bosom.

"Don't worry though I'll take care of it. Leave the poison at the foot of Rin's bed, I'll send someone to get it. You just concentrate on getting Rin to still make her trip," he murmured into her ear sucking lightly on the lobe.

Then he released her, Kagome crumpled to the floor gasping for air. She placed a hand to her throat and looked up wildly but there was no one in the room, just the wind blowing in from the open window and the darkness of the night. The door was flung open just then and Dar came in.

"Are you ok?" he asked helping her up.

He seated her on her vanity, and swept across the room. He came back puzzled but got her some water from the bathroom. Kagome shook her head refusing the liquid. Dar delicately sniffed at her but looked even more puzzled as he glanced around the room quickly again.

"What happened? Was someone in here?" He asked.

"Yes.. He… I couldn't see… I never sensed him…. he held me… he- I couldn't-." Kagome cried out in a jumbled mess.

Dar pulled her to him, "Hey, hey, it's ok. No tears, you'll mess your face up."

"What is taking so long?" A voice called from outside.

"We'll be right out," Dar commented. He helped her to her feet. He looked her over critically, discreetly sniffing at her neck and clothes. Kagome had the feeling he was trying to pick up if the scent of sex was on her. He looked puzzled for a moment before he focused once more on her, "I know this is hard, but you've got to go out there. I'll try and see if I can find this scum bag. But you'll be safe with Sango."

He straightened her dress for her and adjusted the parts that had slipped. Picking up her necklace he slipped it on her, "I think your grandpa wanted you to wear this," he stated. He looked her over sadly, "Stay with Sango, you'll be fine," he stated as he watched her carefully, "can you do that?"

Kagome nodded her head numbly, but she wasn't really thinking, her mind was rerunning through the incident that had just happened. She numbly walked out the door that Dar held out for her. She didn't even register Akura's gasp or the fact that there were tear marks streaming down her cheeks. She didn't notice when Akura fixed the make up or adjusted the locks of silky hair that had come loose.

She didn't even notice Sango's worried look, and she missed the exchange with Dar. She walked numbly down the corridor behind her escorts. Sango kept close to her and seemed to be looking everywhere at once, but Kagome was in shock and didn't much care at the moment.

She was put to sit in a room to the side of the ball room, but she could hear the speech being made about the recently borne baby. She was glad that she didn't have to go in there and wondered idly what excuse had been given for her. There was an occasional gurgle or two from the baby but it all seemed so distant that it hardly penetrated the fog of her mind.

Who had that been? Why had he attacked her? He touched her like his touch would have been wanted, as if he had all right to do it. Kagome swallowed thickly feeling her eyes welling up again with tears. Before she could brake down Inuyasha entered the room.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried and she ran to him. Kagome wrapped her hands around him and hid her face in his shirt. She didn't care at how shocked he looked as she slammed into him, she just wanted to hide somewhere safe.

"Hey… are you alright?" he asked softly. He rubbed her back with the awkwardness of someone unused to giving comfort, "look I know this is hard for you," he stated holding her away so that she could look at him, "but I'll protect you."

Kagome looked up at his earnest face and stared into his gold eyes and she felt deep down that he would. She nodded her head, "Promise?" she asked softly. She needed that, it was just what she needed, someone to protect her.

"Keh, of course stupid," he muttered softly and placed a kiss on her forehead. It was gently and soft and in such contrast with the ones from that horrid stranger that it made her feel that perhaps he would protect her.

"I'm gonna go out and then, you'll be introduced and you'll have to come out," Inuyasha instructed. Kagome nodded to show that she understood. He twittered nervously by the door before saying, "You…" he cleared his throat, "You look like an angel tonight," and then he ducked shyly out the door his face ablaze.

Kagome couldn't help the blush that sprang to her own cheeks. She was glad that she was wearing so much make up as her natural blush was hidden behind a light artificial one that was constantly there. Before she could go out, Dar entered the room, he shooed Sango and Akura out.

"We're gonna have to talk about what happened tonight," He stated shortly getting to the point.

Kagome nodded her head shortly. She figured as much, but what could she tell him? The person seemed very familiar with Kikyo. Rin's poison, why would they ask her for it? What about Rin's trip? Why was that important?

"Not now though, try not to concentrate on that now," Dar instructed. He took her gently by the shoulders, "you'll need your mind to be altogether in there. They aren't the nicest bunch of people, and your representation is very important. Do you understand me?"

Kagome silently nodded her head. She understood what he meant. She just wasn't sure how good she would be at it and she was tired of pretending. She wanted to go back home now. She looked out the door fretfully. What if the man was in there? What if he was waiting for her as soon as she left? Dar seemed to read the fear in her eyes and rubbed her shoulders gently.

"Don't worry they'll be plenty of time to figure it out," he stated softly, "and you wont be alone in there. Inuyasha won't leave your side and even though she might seem harsh Sango won't let anything happen to you either…I need you to trust me on this, ok?"

Kagome closed her eyes. Could she trust him to keep that person away from her? Sango? She could have no faith in Sango, but Dar he was her friend wasn't he? And Inuyasha… she remembered Inuyasha's promise just moments before. And more importantly, could she afford to mess this up? Messing up now might mean her sister's life she was sure of it. Kagome opened her eyes and nodded,

"Ok," she stated with a determined nod, "I trust you."

Dar smiled, "great." Whatever he was about to say was cut off when Sango looked into the room.

"We need to get moving," she stated.

Dar nodded and stepped back. He was dressed smartly in a formally in a black outfit with white designs on it and the crescent symbol of the house of the moon adorned the back, he didn't wear his usual armour. His hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. He had no sword or weapon strapped to his side.

Akura entered the room and made a last minute adjustment to Kagome's dress and then the entourage was off. The door was held open by two guards just as Kagome heard Inutaisho congratulate Inuyasha on a fine choice in a lady.

Akura and Sango were the first to waltz into the room, their heads held high. Kagome waited two steps before following. The ball room was brilliant. There was a long table at the head of the room on a platform where the royal family sat. There were new faces at the table though, some she had seen with the arrival of Lady Sumari's brother… but others were completely new. On Inuyasha's right was a young lady in a classy Kimono, she was so slender that the obvious eight layered gown only brought her up to average if not a little below average weight. Her hair was black and done up in a lovely bun, there was not much to her face but it wasn't hard to look at either. She, Kagome summarised was his betrothed.

Inuyasha stepped down and met her half way, taking her hand he led her to the table and held the seat out to her. The lady seemed unaffected by her presence and continued to observe the crowd through bored eyes. There were a few other pleasantries brought up, and congratulations handed out on the birth of the new baby which was graciously accepted by the parents then the meal was brought in and the room branched into various conversations.

Kagome felt extremely uncomfortable sitting next to Lady Rish and the lady did nothing to ease it. However the woman on the other side of Kagome took to including her in her conversations so that she began to feel at ease and even to forget about the encounter that had happened earlier.

By the time the desert plates had been removed Kagome was in quite a jolly mood and even laughing with the bright spirited lady. The crowd was lead out of the dinning halls and into the main ballroom where music was being played by a small chamber band.

"A word if you please,"

Kagome looked to the side and found Lady Rish standing beside her. Kagome gulped and excused herself. Her bubbly companion wasn't the least bit concerned and wandered off into the crowd.

Lady Rish seemed to glide across the crowded hall and onto the balcony which over looked the garden. Once they were outside she turned to Kagome with sharp eyes. Kagome could now see that her face was small and unlike the other ladies who had a look of power and authority about them, Lady Rish had a fragile look to her, but her brown eyes were brilliant and sharp and shone with intelligence that some of the other ladies inside did not possess.

"let us get something perfectly clear from the get go," she stated and her voice even though soft had a firm quantity to it of someone who was used to getting their way, "I will not give up my claim to prince Inuyasha, no matter what you do or say. You will never gain anything more from your current relationship with him."

"So you love him?" Kagome asked softly, feeling a little dejected. She really didn't want to be a spoke in their marriage and it hadn't been her intention. She was just about to say this and try and make apologies when Lady Rish surprised her by letting out a hearty laugh.

"Love him?" she cried as if Kagome had just made the most ridiculous statement ever. She gave a little laugh and waved her hand to dismiss the gesture, "Who could love a thing like that? He isn't even anything… _hanyou_ is what they call it; A fancy name for nothing, hardly better than the common dogs on the street."

Kagome stared at Lady Rish in shock. The woman didn't even seem the least bit perturbed by what she had just said about the prince and her future husband, Kagome herself was too shock to even respond or order her thoughts properly.

From the corner of her eyes she saw someone moved. Kagome realised it was Sango that had stepped forward in an almost aggressive stance, and Akura had quickly grabbed her hand. The had been standing so quietly off to the side that Kagome hadn't noticed them. The four ladies that attended lady Rish were silent and looking on without much of any emotion showing on their faces.

"Come now, surely you aren't so naive," Lady Rish countered with a huff and a roll of her eyes, "that thing is merely a means to the crown, nothing more nothing less and if I could attain the title of queen without having to have it touch me I would, but such is the circumstances."

She adjusted her kimono about her and gestured sharply to the waiting ladies one of them came over and adjusted the backing of the kimono for her tying it tighter against her. Lady Rish rested her arms demurely folded in front of her while the ladies fretted about her outfit. One even took a little box from the sleeve of her kimono and fixed the make up that was on the lady's face. They backed away when she waved her hand and once more went to stand in the corner.

"I'm honestly glad to have you really, the thought of him touching me," she muttered and shuddered, "why it is almost enough to make me puke. Anyways there is no reason for us not to be friends as long as you know your place," she stated with a genuine smile, "and don't worry at least it has royal blood in it, that's what I think about when I think about his touch," she stated helpfully rubbing Kagome's arm comfortingly and turning to go inside.

She drifted through the door her ladies following and was quickly lost in the crowd. She held her head high and didn't seem fazed in the least.

Kagome stared after her, her mouth agape. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. A movement to the side caught her eyes and she saw Inuyasha standing to the side of the door his ears drooped. He had two glasses, on in each hand. He didn't look at her but abandoned the two glasses and walked off.

Kagome hurried after him but her kimono restricted her movement and by the time she had made it to the centre of the room, Inuyasha was already seated by his father's side with a stony look on his face. Lady Risha was seated next to him talking to one of the other female nobles.

Kagome started over to him but didn't know what to say. So she stood in the middle of the room staring at him and his locked jaws.

"Well aren't you a beauty?" Someone drawled softly close to her ear.

Kagome jumped and spun around her powers flaring as she remember the feel of unwanted lips on her neck and the caress of strange hands. She turned to face the person with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Oh, easy now," the person called raising his hands to show he meant her no harm. He was nicely dressed in a brown formal outfit his hair was a mixture of black and silver and pulled neatly into a pony tail.

The flare of miko powers seemed to have gotten the attention of the entire room and now the demons were looking at her with unease. Kagome swallowed thickly, but the reki of several youkai that had started to flare made it hard to pull her powers inwards.

"It seems you have grabbed quite a spitfire for yourself," The gentleman called with a laugh loudly enough to capture the attention of the royal family, not that that was hard to do, the entire room had seemed to pause to stare uncomfortably, "You certainly don't let species stop you do you Inutaisho?"

"Of course not," Inutaisho called back lightly, "But the find was all Inuyasha's," he stated from his throne with a little laugh.

The obviously elderly gentleman bristled a little before managing a tight smile he turned to Inuyasha and bowed his head slightly, "well then congrats young prince," he grunted begrudgingly.

Inuyasha with clenched jaws nodded in return and continued to stare out at the floor icily, as if he truly saw none of it and no one that was there. Kagome could tell that despite the hard look he heard everything they said about him, and worse she knew he felt it to his core.

"Pardon me, sir-." Kagome began, her eyes fixed on the prince. She could comfort him she was sure, he could do with a friend right now, and she knew it was the worst feeling not to have one when you needed it most.

"Oritto," He interjected boldly a smile returning to his face, "however did the young prince come by a miko such as yourself?" He asked looking her over with more appreciation than appropriate.

"Father, you simply must introduce me to your new friend," another voice cut in.

Kagome wanted to groan, she really just desired to get to her friend and comfort him. She had no desire to be in the company of these demons who were looking her over more like an object than an actual person. It reminded her of the unwanted male from earlier.

"surely she is more suited for my arm on the dance floor," the young man continued his blue eyes sparkling.

His father issued a laugh and nod, "Of course young man, the lady Kagome," the elder of the two stated taking her hand in his own, "you two have fun. And if he fails you young lady, I am but a call away," with that he placed a kiss on her hand and gave it over to his son.

Before Kagome could make an excuse or pull away, she was held firmly by the waist and guided towards the dance floor. Where she was promptly pulled into the young man, he held her firmly but gently.

"Sorry, but I'm not much of a dancer," Kagome apologised trying to ease her way out of his arms. The truth was that Lord Inutaisho had made arrangements to teach her the dances and while she was no great dancer she knew them well enough to twirl around the floor, but she wanted Inuyasha.

"I know your name, Lady Kagome so allow me to introduce myself, I am lord Kouga, of the southern wolf tribe," he introduced with a brilliant smile that had Kagome dazzled. He used the opportunity to twirl her further into the crowd.

"It's very nice to meet you Kouga but I-."

"For one who can not dance you certainly are good at it, but humility is quite a lovely quality," Kouga stated almost as a whisper in her air. It made Kagome want to pull back instantly.

She took a deep breathe and thank god that the song was coming to a close. She stepped back as the last note was played so that Kouga was forced to let her go.

"I'm sorry I must get back to prince Inuyasha," Kagome stated bowing to him as a show of respect.

Kouga made a mocking sound in the back of his throat, "Please, surely you can spare me another dance. After all why would such a pretty lady as yourself want to be getting back to that flea bag?" Kouga asked.

Kagome felt her aura rise and she knew her cheeks were becoming red. All through the dance she had been hearing the whispers of persons mocking her or pitying her or even saying that they deserved each other both of them being nothing. But this was just too much.

"I suggest you hold-."

"there you are lady Kagome," Sango stated softly stepping forward she bowed to Kouga and then to Kagome. They both nodded in acknowledgement, "Lord Inuyasha has requested your presence."

Kouga frowned and clicked his tongue ruefully, "well then, I guess we must part for now," he stated with almost a sneer in Inuyasha's direction. Then smiling once again his brilliant smile he placed a kiss on her hand, "but I'm sure we shall meet again."

Kagome tried her hardest to smile, Kouga didn't seem to notice. She bowed once again to him and turned to follow Sango who lead her out to the balcony overlooking the garden. The same balcony she had chatted with lady Rish.

"I thought you said Inuyasha needed me," Kagome muttered when she realised they were only on the balcony and no one was there.

"No," Sango stated with a stretch, "but you cant go around frying the young nobles." Sango leaned against the wall observing her with a stern face, "and I was about to punch someone out if I had to stand there any longer and listen to them."

"Thank you," Kagome muttered she knew she herself was about to attack Kouga, or do something to him, or some else for that matter. Weren't they the same people who had offered him their smiles and congratulations? Like they were truly happy for him? Like they were his friends?

"How can they be so hypocritical? How can they-." Kagome asked unclenching and re-clenching her fists as she stared out at the gardens.

Sango shrugged, "it's the way things are," she muttered, "you'll have to get use to it." Her face looked so saddened when she said it that there was no doubt that she hadn't gotten used to it yet.

"Look I cant say I like you, and in the pit of my stomach I think your up to something, I just cant figure out," Sango stated turning back to her with a hard look on her face, "but Inuyasha doesn't have many friends..."

Kagome smiled, "thank you, a chance is all I ask," Kagome stated. She felt the warmth of hope swelling in her breasts. One more person to add to her alley list was always a plus. She needed all the friendly she could get in this place.

"He doesn't have many friends, but he seems determined to let you in, and you from your display seem to care for him, but if this is part of some scheme… I swear to you… on my name -."

"No matter what Sango, you can be assured I am Inuyasha's friend."

"We'll see…" Sango stated, "shall we?" She gestured to the door with her hand.

Kagome nodded and followed her into the room a small smile on her face. Akura was waiting for them just at the entrance and she and Sango walked behind Kagome as she made her way to where the royal family sat.

Lady Rish was looking very uncomfortable and sitting stiffly beside Inuyasha as if she feared he might actually ask her to dance. She made herself busy with her chamber maids speaking to them in low voices and as Kagome approached she realised that every few minutes or so Lady Rish would say how much her feet hurt, or how much she didn't like dancing.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her but said nothing instead she sat on the other side of Inuyasha. He stiffened at her sitting. Sango and Akura sat just behind her.

Kagome wanted to say something to Inuyasha but he looked stiffly ahead without so much as a glance in his direction. Kagome hesitantly inched her hand towards him before pulling back. Then taking a deep breath, she screwed up her courage and grabbed his hand. Kagome stared straight ahead and willed herself not to tremble. She could feel him looking at her and wondered if he was going to pull away.

When after a moment he did not pull away Kagome turned to him and smiled, "you look nice tonight," she muttered with a blush. She had never complimented a male before and wondered if her make up allowed the blush to show. She looked down at her feet avoiding eye contact.

Inuyasha sputtered he turned red up to the very tip of his ears. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. Kagome couldn't help but grin at his awkwardness. So she wasn't the only one, it gave her confidence to look him in the face.

"keh whatever," Inuyasha muttered sticking his noise in the air, but he didn't release her hand. He also seemed less tense and his jaw wasn't clenched anymore.

"Do you want to dance?" Kagome finally asked after sitting in silence for a long time. It was untraditional but Inuyasha didn't seem to be moving and if she sat anymore she thought she would turn to stone.

"No," Inuyasha hissed harshly as if the very thought of it burnt. His eyes flashed hatefully on the dance floor before he set his jaw again.

"Why not?" Kagome asked leaning over to him to whisper, she was speaking so low that she hardly could hear herself and it made her throat feel itchy.

"what do you mean why?" Inuyasha asked back leaning his head towards her so that he was almost speaking on her ear, "You… you can't hear what they say down there-."

"Inuyasha you have just as much right to be there as anyone else," Kagome stated turning her head sharply to him and their noses were almost touching, "they have no right to… Inuyasha my mama, always told me that people can make you feel inferior only if you let them," Kagome stated softly, "and I know your none of those things… so please don't let them."

"Kagome.."

"Inuyasha… please for me?"

He looked away from her and Kagome sighed and looked down. She tried to keep her thoughts happy because she could feel herself willing to tear up at a moments notice. There was a shift beside her and when she looked Inuyasha was standing in front of her. With a gentle tug of her hand, Kagome was on her feet and Inuyasha lead her onto the dance floor.

The crowd parted for them and Kagome could hear the murmurs of the persons. Inuyasha stiffened and Kagome felt him begin to step away. Kagome glared at the nearest gossipers and allowed her power to caress their skins in warning before pulling it back. They stared at her and she stared back pointedly. One of the men went to bare his fangs but thought better of it when Inuyasha stood behind her defensively and they promptly shut up. She stepped closer to Inuyasha closing the distance between them even more and rested her head on his shoulder.

He stiffened slightly.

"Inuyasha, they don't know anything," Kagome told him softly, "anyone who can say those things can't know much of anything."

There were grunts from the crowd and Kagome knew that they heard but she couldn't care less. Inuyasha's youkai flared protectively and he held her a little closer as if daring anyone to try and do or say something to her.

The crowd was silent because the flare of power clearly meant business. Kagome smiled and getting on her tip toes placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Inuyasha blushed and held her tighter. They moved together across the dance floor as one.

They had gone five dances before a cough interrupted before they could start another. Lady Rish was waiting with a stiff smile on her face. She stepped between them her body tensed as she neared Inuyasha but she quickly adjusted herself. Except for the look of distinct pain in her eyes there was nothing to show how uncomfortable the lady seemed.

"Kagome dear, I'm afraid I must steal my fiancé for the next dances, you don't mind do you?" she asked with a small smile and a slight bow.

Kagome bowed back, "of course not mi lady," she stated softly and her reluctance showed, however Kagome knew it was not her place to object and took a few steps backwards.

The glare Inuyasha delivered to Lady Rish was frightening. She smiled at him as if wasn't trying to glare her into the next century and held her hand out to him. He dutifully took her in his arms and the proceeded to march her stiffly around the room. They both held themselves like sentries so the dance looked stiff and more like a military march.

Across the room Kagome spotted Sesshomaru who spun Samurai around much more neatly. She was nestled on to his chest, but Kagome could see that his eyes were cold and while his eyes were always cold she couldn't help remember the fire she had seen when Etta had exited his room. Was his coldness how he dealt with his unhappiness? But then again he had been constantly surrounded by adoring persons and fawning ladies. However he had stood coldly from what Kagome had thought the few times she saw him that he looked more like he was being bothered that he did comfortable.

"If I might?" Kouga asked coming up to her, he swept her into his arms before she could get the chance to answer.

Kagome spent the next dance listening to Kouga rattle on about his clan. He seemed to love them so much that she couldn't help but contribute to the conversation and so it was the next three dances were passed more pleasantly than she expected. They chatted about the new born pups, about the many big dens. They spoke about the pranksters and Kouga's best friends that followed him everywhere. Kagome even found herself laughing. They had fallen into a lull period and Kouga commented

"I don't know how you could stand to dance with that mutt, it's a shame he has you all to himself why if he wasn't-."

"Kouga," Kagome stated in a warning tone. Now that she was beginning to see him as a friend she didn't feel as angry towards his resentment but it still peeved her, "Inuyasha-sama," Kagome stated putting special emphasis on the title, "Is my lord, and most importantly he is my friend and if you want to keep being my friend I suggest that you stop bashing Inuyasha every chance you get."

Kouga seemed to contemplate this for a moment before he finally nodded, "Fine, but I just don't see-."

"Kouga!"

"Sorry," He apologised with a sheepish grin. The dance came to a close and Kagome stepped away before Kouga could initiate another dance.

"My feet hurt, I think I have to sit for a while," Kagome stated, her feet genuinely did hurt.

Kouga nodded and would have followed her if a loud red head wolf had not demanded his attention. Kagome was glad that his attention was stolen. She made her way to the closet seat and plopped, not caring if anyone saw. Her feet after all hurt like hell and she felt like sitting quietly.

"You are doing marvellously dear."

Kagome looked up to find Inutaisho standing beside her two drinks in hand. He offered one to her and Kagome accepted it with a smile. The cool liquid felt good going down and Kagome wondered what exactly it was, it didn't taste like anything she had previously had.

"It was my mate's favourite drink, she loved to dance you know," Inutaisho informed Kagome sitting beside her. He looked fondly out a the dance floor and Kagome doubted he was seeing its current occupants.

"And what about Inuyasha, does he love to dance?" Kagome asked. She unconsciously looked out to the dance floor where she found Inuyasha still twirling Lady Rish, though they both looked extremely uncomfortable.

Inutaisho thought for a moment before smiling a half hearted pathetic little smile, "Would you if you were him? He has very good hearing Kikyo, as do I."

Kagome but her lips and looked down, she twirled her drink uncomfortably understanding what he had been saying, "but if you hear then why don't you do something about it?"

"I can not force people to love him," Inutaisho stated softly, "nor can I try to take their opinions from them, cause to do so would border into tyranny," Inutaisho stirred his drink thoughtfully. Kagome felt her eyes tear up.

"Many did not approve of my human mate," Inutaisho stated softly, "They did not love her, and their speech was worse then," Inutaisho stated softly, "yet she did not brake or yield, but endured, and through her endurance and kindness there came respect, and that is the most important thing."

Kagome nodded her head but her eyes remained down cast and she didn't feel any better for it. All that pointed out was that Inuyasha's mother had suffered too and he son was destined to walk in her footsteps.

"Pity can not help him," Inutaisho stated softly as he lifted her chin with a claw, "I see in him the same resilience his mother had. He is a good soul, and they will eventually see that."

"But how? How can he earn their respect?" Kagome asked desperately as she looked across the room of people who were all sneers towards her friend.

"If there is one things demon respect Kagome, its power," Inutaisho stated softly with a shake of his head, "power is the most important thing in this society."

"But Inuyasha is strong, I know he is-."

"Of course he is my son!" Inutaisho proclaimed boastfully. Kagome smiled and had the feeling if Inuyasha had been weak Inutaisho would have found some other bragging rights. He lowered his voice so that he could not easily be overheard, "however how many battles has Inuyasha won? He has more to make up for than is his fault Kagome. His crimes in their eyes go as far back as his eleventh birthday."

"I'm leaving," Inuyasha declared to his father stomping up to the two of them. His golden eyes were stormy and angry. Lady Rish walked up right after and stood dutifully beside him looking more pained that she needed to be. She attempted to take his hand and he issued a low growl that stopped her from trying to touch him.

Inutaisho opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it, "give your lady some time to get ready," he stated instead and nodded to Sango and Akura. In the same movement he took Lady Rish by the hands, "come dear I must twirl you around the court, you look simply lovely tonight."

Lady Rish blushed furiously and stammered out a shaky thank you with a very girlish giggle. Kagome was reminded of a school girl with a crush. Inutaisho smiled a smile that could make anyone dizzy. Kagome noticed that he seemed to be trying to take the small lady as far from where they stood as possible. She looked at Inuyasha but he was staring off with clenched fists.

Before Kagome could say something Akura gently took her arm and stirred her away and out the doors of the ball room.

She followed was relieved to be out of the crowed room. Kagome trotted down the corridors and noticed Sango was staying closer to her instead of the two steps behind or in front. She was glad for it.

"Sango, what did Inutaisho mean get ready?" Kagome asked softly feeling a little embarrass that she didn't know.

Sango stuttered and gave a soft cough. It was so weird to see Sango blush that Kagome herself started blushing; she had never imagined Sango would blush.

"Um...Well," Sango stated, and took a moment to fiddle with the ends of her gown, "there are times when… well… you have to look pleasing to him," Sango stated looking away, her blush still prominent.

Kagome looked at Sango puzzled but didn't push it. She was content to be close beside her while they walked the dark hall ways. They all trotted into Kagome's room where Akura ran her a bath and Sango stood uncomfortable.

"Please sit Sango," Kagome invited, "make yourself comfortable."

Sango gave her a critical look but nodded and sat. Kagome shook the look off, those looks were now customary. Kagome asked Akura to leave while she took a bath. When she was done and dried she wrapped her robe around herself.

Akura sat her at the vanity and went to brushing her hair and curling it with an iron that she had put to heat in a bed of coals. When her hair was finished Akura changed her make up to give her smoky eyes and a dark mysterious look.

She placed a comb in Kagome's hair so that it held part of the curled locks from her face but the rest tumbled down her shoulders and a few into her eyes. From her wardrobe Akura took out a box and gently opened it. She pulled a beaded piece of fabric from it that made Kagome gawk; it was followed by a delicately woven fabric that looked like the lace trimmings from a kimono.

"What is that?" Kagome asked jumping to her feet.

"It is your outfit for the night," Akura stated softly.

"Absolutely not!" Kagome cried.

There was a few moments of arguing before Kagome was finally forced into the outfit.

The delicate looking lace was used to bind her bosoms into a perked position; it was fastened at the back with two buttons. Next the other peace of delicate last was wrapped and secured around her bottom. The effect was that it partially obscured her body from view but left nothing truly covered. Next Akura draped the beaded outer layer over her. The beads fell to her ankle and parted when her legs moved to expose her legs and thighs. The beads gave her body an unearthly glow. It casted more of a covering over her body but not as much she would feel comfortable in.

"Are you ready mi lady?" Akura asked, simply because she could not depart without her permission.

Kagome could barely manage a nod. She looked lovely she couldn't deny it, but the look was that of a seductress, not her. She could hardly believe this was her body. She had never before looked at herself in a sexual light but this made it seems as if her everyday being was this seductress in front of her.

She pulled herself away from the mirror and turned to Akura. Akura draped a thick fur coat over her shoulders that covered her body and they set off down the hall. Akura paused at Inuyasha's door.

"You must position your self on the bed for him," Akura said softly, "I will go and fetch the prince," She gently pulled the coat from Kagome's shoulder and draped it over her hand.

With that she turned and walked off. Sango touched Kagome's arm gently,

"He's not as gruff as he seems," she offered as a way of comfort before heading down the hall.

Kagome stared after them. She felt like running, but where would she run to? He promised,

"He promised not to do anything," Kagome stated to herself. She clutched her grandfather's necklace and with a deep breath pushed the doors to Inuyasha's rooms open and stepped inside she closed it behind her and stood looking at the wide expanse.

Kagome wandered into the bed chambers and stood there, a fire was glowing softly in the fireplace and made the room comfortable but it did not provide much light.

A cold wind blew in and Kagome shuddered. She looked up and found the window open the lighter pieces of the drapery fluttering gently. Kagome gulped as she remembers that it was through the window that man had come from.

Through the window in a room, that was dark and lonely just like this. Kagome felt her heart leap into her throat as she remembered his unwanted touch. What if he had gone further? What if no one had been near by?

No one was near now. She remembered the soft whisper 'he can't have you'. Was he going to come for her again?

Kagome shook her head and with a cry rushed to the window and slammed it shut. She sank against the floor and buried her face in her hand. She was shaking all over. He could come get her. What if he came in here? What if there was another window, what if.

She needed to lock the door. Kagome rushed out of the bedroom. She almost cried out in horror. She could have sworn she saw someone behind the drapes at the window there. She grabbed a heavy candle holder from one of the tables in the sitting room and moved towards the window her heart hammering away.

She swung at the curtains but there was nothing there, and she got only the resistance from the fabric. Kagome slammed the window shut. What was happening? She could swear she could hear him. She jumped as she felt his hand run along her spine.

It didn't make any sense the window was closed.

"The window is closed Kagome," she mumbled to herself. Kagome reluctantly put the candle stick back in its spot. She stood shakily for a moment her eyes darting all around the chambers. There were other windows weren't there? Inuyasha's living space was massive.

Kagome darted around the room slamming each window shut and at every one she could have sworn she saw someone or felt someone touch her. By the time she returned to the living room she was visibility shaking but she couldn't stop it.

"The door," she needed to lock the door. Kagome darted towards the door. He could get in through the door.

Just as she was reaching for the handle the door was pushed open. Kagome screamed with fright he had come! He was in the room.

"Hey what's the matter?"

Kagome squinted; she looked up and saw Inuyasha. Kagome cried out in relief and flung herself at him. He caught her effortlessly and held her a bit awkwardly. Kagome didn't mind though she clutched to him like a life line. She wasn't alone anymore, and even if that creep did show up Inuyasha would most definitely stop him.

"You ok?" He asked shifting her so he could close the door. His brows crinkled in concern as he looked down at her.

Kagome bit her lips and looked at him her eyes watering, "I'm sorry… I... I got scared," Kagome stated softly, looking away. She wasn't ready to tell him yet. What would she tell him? What about all the things that guy said?

"Keh, sure you did," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome looked up and she knew he didn't believe that that was all there was to it. After a moment of staring at each other she smiled softly, he didn't give any indication of questioning her further.

"Do you have something I could put on?" Kagome asked as she stepped back forcing him to let her go. Inuyasha's cheeks flamed and he stuttered for a moment his eyes wide.

Kagome felt her cheeks heating up, but she couldn't help feeling thrilled at the way he was looking at her at the moment. She bit her lips and wrapped one arm around her mid section partially hiding her body from view.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome prompted softly looking away shyly. Inuyasha cleared his throat and made a sound that sounded almost like a grunt. He strode with purpose across the rooms and into the bedroom being careful not to turn in her direction.

Kagome followed along behind him, torn between her modesty and flattery. He pulled open his wardrobe and dragged a shirt out then tossed it behind him.

"The bath area is in there," Inuyasha stated pointedly and pointed in the general direction.

Kagome looked where he pointed but all she could see was the darkness from the room, looming ominously beyond the gentle lighting of the room, and outside of the protective reach of Inuyasha. Kagome shifted uncomfortably and bit her lip.

"Could… could I change in here, with you?" Kagome asked blushing at the indecency of the situation but she was not willing to go in there. She saw Inuyasha stiffen and quickly added, "but you couldn't turn around," she didn't want him thinking she had changed her mind.

"Keh, like I'd want to see you anyways," he grunted and plopped on the ground his arms folded. His ears were held high and alert and he looked tensed as if he could spring up at any moment.

Kagome waited a few second then convinced that he was not going to move until she gave the signal, she began to slip out of the delicate outfit, being careful not to tear it. She set it aside and draped the shirt around her, fastening it as best as possible. It didn't look much better than her original outfit considering that it only got to mid-thigh but at least it wasn't almost see through.

"um… you can turn around now," Kagome muttered trying to tug at the edges.

Inuyasha got up from his feet and reopened the closet, "I guess you don't want me going in there to change either?" he grunted without facing her, "stupid wench," he muttered lightly before yanking something from the closet.

Kagome gasped and spun around when she realised he was undressing before her. She cleared her throat listening to the sound of fabric falling, "Why do you insist on calling me names?" She asked nervously. She needed to get the idea of him changing out of her head.

"keh, why shouldn't I?" he asked gruffly.

"Cause its rude?" Kagome replied sarcastically as she raised one eyebrow. She jumped slightly when she found Inuyasha standing in front of her. He was wearing nothing but light pants. Kagome gulped and looked down at the floor.

"Ya ready to go to bed now?" he asked softly.

Kagome nodded her head. She looked up when she heard him walk off to the bed. Kagome sighed took a deep breath and headed to the bed also, he held the sheet down for her and Kagome climbed in. She made sure to keep her distance and Inuyasha's ears flattened.

"What you're afraid to touch me too?" He snapped suddenly causing Kagome to jump at the unexpected outburst.

Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously, "Don't be stupid Inuyasha, and don't yell at me either!" She cried back half sitting up in bed. She glared at him angrily; "I just…"her tone softened and she looked away, "I don't …. I've never slept with a man before," Kagome muttered out softly her cheeks a brilliant red.

"Keh, it's just like lying down with your brother, we aint gonna do nothing," he groused reaching out and pulling her roughly to him. Kagome yelped at the action and collapsed on his chest.

He shifted her a little, and Kagome allowed him to move her around too shocked to do anything. When they had finally settled their legs were interlocked and her head was tucked neatly under his chin where she could hear his heart beat.

Kagome bit her lips; this wasn't at all like spending the night with her brother. Her brother never made her heart race this much.

"Goodnight Inuyasha," Kagome muttered softly her voice a little shaky.

"keh, night."

Kagome couldn't help smiling at the gruff response at least she knew she wasn't the only one feeling nervous, she had heard the crack in his voice and it was evident he was affected too. She snuggled into his chest and felt him stiffen, but then he slowly relaxed.

They were awake for a while longer. Kagome wasn't thinking of anything in particular, she felt safe and comfortable. Her thoughts drifted slowly to Rin and what the next step of her training would be. Kagome was sure she could get the girl walking in no time. She was such a vibrant girl, maybe they would even agree to Rin having classes at Kagome's school.

"Why aren't you disgusted by this?" Inuyasha asked softly his voice barely audible.

Kagome was startled by the interruption. She raised her head so that she could see his face, "Inuyasha, why should I be? Those people in there… they don't know anything. They don't even know you and to judge you like that... it just makes me so angry!" she cried narrowing her eyes at the memory of the persons.

He turned to her and looked at her as if she had grown a third head. Kagome slowly began to feel self conscious at his staring, "what… what is it?" Kagome asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ears nervously.

"I'm not a person to them… Its… how can you not see that?" Inuyasha asked, "I'm not human and I'm not youkai… I'm not … I'm not anything-."

"Don't say that!" Kagome cried putting her finger on his lip, "of course you are. You are Hanyou. You are a living representation of how great our races can be when they come together, not only that Inuyasha but your friends obviously care about you. Sango and Dar, and that speak to your character. And I know you don't trust me fully right now… but I'm sure we can be friends too. And I know that all those people are missing out on something wonderful, that they probably can't even begin to comprehend."

Kagome blushed brilliantly at the end of her passionate speech. She looked away and rubbed her hand nervously. Kagome looked at him in surprise when he reached up and pulled the clip from her hair. He blushed but kept her gaze, "You'll be more comfortable without it," he stated tossing it away.

Kagome grinned at him and settled back down. She snuggled back to his chest and this time he wrapped his arms around her without hesitation. She listened to his heart beat and with nothing else to do her eyes slowly began to lower and she began to fall in and out of a light doze. He stroked her hair softly and ran patterns along her arms.

The patterns sent tiny tremors up and down her spine that were like nothing she had ever felt before but they were gentle enough not to stir anything other than the tiny feeling of warmth and a blush every now and again.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked suddenly as she was about to drift off.

"Hmm?" he grunted and Kagome felt the sound vibrating through his chest.

"Why don't you call me by name?" She asked softly. Her eyes fluttered close and she was barely waiting for the answer.

"You seem different from when I first met you," he stated softly as if he didn't want to disturb her from drifting off, "the name just doesn't seem to fit. From the night when I marked you, something just seems different."

"Well call me, Gome," Kagome muttered softly. It wasn't exactly her real name, but it was close and she missed her name, there was no harm with a nick name was there?

"Gome?" Inuyasha asked.

"uh-huh," Kagome stated softly as she snuggled further to him, "Its my nickname." With those last lines she drifted off to sleep feeling comfortable and safe.

Inuyasha continued to hold and held her even after they had fallen asleep. She slept peacefully into the next day, without nightmare and without thinking of the stranger that had touched her or any other complicated turns that her life had taken.

-

-

Review answer

-

-

**Loverofthemoon** : Hey thanks a lot for the review. I normally answer reviews personally but u never logged in hehehe. Anyways to clear up some of the stuff you said

Baby :- the baby that was being spoken of was the new born of lord Tatan and Lady Mika, both were mentioned in earlier chapters. It was also explained to Kagome that the baby would be visiting Inutaisho so he could bless the baby as their rightful hair (this is because Inutaisho is an important alley and must agree that the baby is the rightful heir… politics stuff). They will host a small part, just to congratulate. So the baby does not belong to Kagome or Inuyasha. I think reference to this baby was made somewhere in chapter 3… not entirely sure though.

Kagome as mistress: Remember that it was explained to Kagome after she woke up that Inuyasha had marked her as mate, but she had not marked him, therefore he had claim over her and she none over him. Secondly Inuyasha is already betrothed to a lady of court. Inutaisho stated that he could not rightfully allow a marriage between Inuyasha and Kagome (that is allow Kagome to complete the mating ritual) without this lady first giving up her claim on Inuyasha. However the nature of mates will prevent Kagome from being able to move on (find another husband) and since she has his mark, she is his, that cant be ignored either. Therefore the only solution is for her to become Inuyasha's mistress UNLESS his betrothed gives up her claim, something that Inutaisho is currently lobbying for. However so far there hasn't been any agreement so it looks very dismal on Kagome's section.

Secondly remember I am writing mostly from Kagome's perspectives. She is a miko, so being someone's mistress is gonna spell out bad for her conscience. Perhaps if I was writing about someone else without such a strong religious background and beliefs I would have painted it as something lovely. (I don't know that's my thoughts on how she'd view it ^_^).

I really hope this clears things up for you, and for other persons who might have had the same problems. Sorry about the mix up. If it doesn't help, please tell me and I'll try to see if I can address the issue. Thanks for the review , it was really great reading it ^_^.

**Always-Reading:** Thankies ^_^ and I know right! I thought that would be unexpected XD.


	10. Inuyasha's Past

Chapter 10

"Good job Rin!" Kagome cheered happily with a tiny hoot.

Rin stood in the door way of her room with a big silly grin on her face. Her brown eyes were shining delightedly. Her eyes no longer looked glossy and she had not hand any vomiting or fever bouts in the longest while.

Etta was also in the room and looking very pleased. She had a grin to rival Rin's. Kagome had gotten up in the morning wrapped in Inuyasha's arm. After the initial awkward moments they had gone their separate ways.

Kagome had had a bath and gotten dressed then headed straight for Rin's rooms. She had found Rin up and waiting to practice her walk. She had a lovely book clutched in her hand, it was padded and had the depiction of a castle and forest painted on it, a unicorn stood in the forefront drinking from a stream and in her hand there was clutched a blue writing brush.

Kagome had started her exercises right away. They had warmed her feet up and then she had held her arms and walked her a little before Rin had stated she would like to try on her own. She had gotten clear to the door jam of her bedchambers before sweating and breathing hard she had stopped.

"Rin is getting better?" She asked.

"Of course you are," Kagome stated with a happy nod. Etta exited the room to fetch Rin's lunch. Rin looked bright eyed at her play room and beamed at Kagome, "I like this room very much Kagome-san," she stated happily.

"Yea?" Kagome questioned good naturedly, looking around the room, "It is a very nice room." Kagome went and pulled back the curtains. Light pooled into the room. There really had been no previous need to pull back the drapes in the play room, and Kagome thought that it honestly looked very dismal without anyone in it.

The light brightened the nursery and placed a good deal of light back into it. Kagome tossed the windows open and the sounds of birds chirping filtered into the room.

"Rin, I need to ask you something that is very important ok?" Kagome asked.

Rin nodded her head and sat down on the ground by the door. She leaned her head against the door pane and looked at Kagome her eyes becoming more sober.

"You said earlier that you didn't want me to change like Kikyo had, you remembered that?" Kagome asked softly. She moved over to Rin and sat beside her on the floor.

Rin nodded her head and looked away. Kagome could tell this was not a topic she liked to discuss, "Can you tell me what you mean?"

Rin nodded her head. She bit her lips before with a sigh she finally stated hesitantly, "Your sister Kikyo-sama used to be nice. She would play with Rin in this room… then she began to change," Rin stated softly, "at first Rin thought it was Rin, but it wasn't."

Rin shook her head tearfully, "and it really wasn't her fault."

"What do you mean Rin?" Kagome asked her brows knitted in confusion, "how had Kikyo changed?"

Rin bit her lip anxiously and glanced towards the door. She beckoned Kagome closer and Kagome inched closer to her. Rin leaned in so that their foreheads were almost touching and then her voice hoarse from her efforts whispered.

"Her spirit darkened, they changed her Kagome-chan. They distorted her being and her mind, until she was no longer my Kikyo-sama. At first it wasn't really noticeable. But Rin noticed, she stopped playing, and was so mean. Then the entire of her was gone…"

Kagome's eyes widened and her hand trembled slightly. Rin too seemed to be shaking a little but Kagome was staring at the carpet and couldn't see the wide frightened brown eyes that stared off too.

"Who..Who did it Rin?" Kagome asked softly her voice shaking.

Rin shook her head and pulled away, "Rin can not tell you," Rin stated firmly but in a scared tone, "but they took her away and Rin does not think she can ever come back," she stated softly hugging her legs.

"Rin please, do you know who did it? This is very important? Do you have any clue?" Kagome scrambled forward eagerly and in so doing closed the gap between, "please you have to tell me."

"Rin does not know why. But Kikyo-sama had a lot of hurt in her, Rin used to see her looking sad before," Rin muttered softly, "and she told Rin about you, and her papa. She told Rin that you were strong and that you loved so much… but Rin does not think you are strong enough," Rin stated softly with a shake of her head.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she realised that Rin was not about to tell her anymore than that, "Rin please, do you know who did this to her?"

"Rin can not tell you Kagome-san!" Rin cried loudly, covering her ears and clamping her eyes shut, "Rin can not tell you. They will take my Sesshomaru-sama from me. Rin does not want to go back to her village… Rin does not want to be like them-."

"Rin, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked, "who will take your Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked pulling her hands down from her ears, "Rin please talk to me."

"They ate them," Rin mumbled looking up through traumatised eyes that were as huge as saucers. She shook violently, "Rin remembers, there was screaming everywhere… so much screaming. Rin's parents hid her in the fire pit and covered it with a board but Rin could see and Rin could hear… they ate them Kagome-chan. They ripped the insides out and ate it but there was no blood…"

"What do you mean Rin? You aren't making any sense… please just tell me what happened to my sister!" Kagome almost shrieked.

Rin's eyes widened and she jerked forward clamping her clammy hands over Kagome's mouth. She looked wildly around the room, "be quiet or he'll hear and come. He will, he will!" Rin told her desperately, "my village, they did there what they are doing to Kikyo but so much faster. .. My mama and Papa didn't know me Kagome-san. There was so much hate… Rin ran away to the abandoned hut outside the village. But they used to hurt Rin… so much. And then everyone left… when they came back Sesshomaru-sama's men was chasing them. They burnt the town and themselves in it and they tried to do the same to Rin too… but Rin ran and Sesshomaru-sama saved her. Do you understand Kagome-san?" Rin asked pleadingly.

Kagome shook her head. She didn't have a clue as to what Rin was talking about. Her story didn't make sense. She gently removed Rin's hand from her ears, "I don't understand what you're trying to say, Rin-chan. But please just tell me who did this to Kikyo, or what's happening to her… please."

Rin shook her head adamantly, "Rin wants to, but then they will take her Sesshomaru-sama from her. They will make Rin's new family like her old ones. They will eat Rin too!" Rin stated her breathing becoming hyperventilated and her whispers sounding harsher by the minute.

"Who Rin? Who will do this?" Kagome asked shaking her shoulders slightly, "Rin you have to tell me!"

"Let go Kagome-san," Rin cried at the violent shaking, "Rin can not tell you! Let go!"

"Tell me Rin!" Kagome cried desperately her tears streaming down her face and her vision blurred she shook her harder, "damn it Rin just tell me!"

"What are you doing?"

Kagome found herself flung backwards. Etta stood protectively in front of Rin her fangs bared and claws clenched. Kagome glanced at her hopelessly, "She knows, Etta. She knows and she wont talk!" Kagome cried desperately, "you have to tell me!"

Kagome lunged forward but found herself blocked. Kagome scrambled to her feet and Etta growled in warning, "I will be forced to use my claws on you if you do not stop this madness!" Etta warned in a low growl flexing her claws to prove her point, "Now calm yourself miko."

Kagome sniffled looking at the frightened Rin. Before nodding her head, what was she doing attacking Rin like that? She must be going insane. But Rin knew something. Kagome wiped her face in her kimono sleeve sniffling.

"You can not find your sister by loosing your mind," Etta reprimanded sharply, "Now get up and make yourself suitable to your station," she roughly yanked Kagome to her feet and with some harsh swift movements adjusted her kimono and hair.

"Dar wishes to speak to you, and he waits outside your chamber," she stated picking Rin up from the floor.

"Do not let the man who comes through the window get to you Kagome-san, you must not play with him," Rin stated as Etta carried her back to her bed chambers.

Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered the stranger that had caressed her, "what man Rin?" Kagome asked.

"He visits Rin's window and whispers such horrid things," Rin mumbled through tears, "do not play with him as Kikyo did-."

"Stop this both of you!" Etta yelled. She rested Rin on her bed, "she is hot with fever!" Etta cried bustling into the bathroom .She placed a damp rag on Rin's forehead. But Rin was shaking and still crying about the man from the shadows at the window.

Etta held her in her arms and tried her best to comfort her but Rin would have none of it. She was crying and saying broken sentences that made no sense at all, at least not to Etta.

Kagome stepped outside the door and asked Sango to fetch a little sake for her. Sango looked at her oddly but returned moments later with the requested spirit. Kagome marched into the room where Rin had started screaming. Taking a capful of the rum, she nodded to Etta who helped to hold Rin.

It took only moments before the alcohol started to take effect and Rin dozed off into a shaky slumber. Kagome looked at the open window that the curtains now billowed through. Had that been why Rin's room was so tightly shut up? Was that why Kikyo had ordered all the windows shut? But that didn't make sense if she was working with him.

"Look at what you-." Etta started once Rin was sleeping. It was obvious she was not pleased at all with the relapse.

"Lock her window in the night," Kagome stated firmly looking at Etta, "They are never to be opened at nights do you understand me?" Kagome asked, "and you are not to leave her. No matter what, if Sesshomaru-sama needs you he comes here for you, I shall have a cot brought in for you."

"What do you mea-."

"She isn't crazy Etta!" Kagome yelled stomping her feet, then she lowered her voice, "Rin obviously knows something about what's going on here Etta. Think about it, why kill an eight year old. This…" Kagome waved her hands trying to find the words, "man in the shadow of the window. He is real, please trust me, you can not let him touch her any further," Kagome stated urgently her eyes hard and her stance tensed she would not be argued out of her decision, "that is final Etta."

Etta looked angry and at first Kagome thought the massive amount of anger was directed to her. The demon eyes flashed a brilliant red, "Just let him try and touch her from what ever shadows he crawls from," Etta growled lowly. She flexed her claws.

"Etta, remember, not a word to anyone. Please… it might mean life or death for my sister. And I know you do not care for her, but please."

"If Rin is hurt, I shall not hold my tongue and no secrete you have for me will make me."

"I don't want her hurt either," Kagome stated with a look to the fretfully sleeping child, "but someone else does, and who ever it is also has something to do with my sister going missing. I could use all the help I can get on this," Kagome stated sincerely, she shifted her gaze to look at Etta.

Etta squared her shoulders, "I cant promise you beyond what is best for Rin," Etta stated with a cordial nod of the head, "we both know my opinion as it relates to your sister. However I give you my word to aide you as much as possible and as long as possible in issues that relate to Rin," Etta stated putting a special emphasis on the child.

Kagome sighed but nodded. With that Etta turned and sat in the chair beside Rin's bed. Kagome went out through the play room and into the main hall. Akura instantly stepped forward to offer her assistance.

"See to it that a cot is brought in for Etta will you?" Kagome asked softly.

"Mi lady?" Akura answered puzzled and it was more of a question that an answer. But she bowed and hustled off down the hall no doubt to do as she was told.

"What is that about?" Sango asked when Akura had cleared the corner.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked putting her guard up. She walked off towards her chambers where Dar would be waiting, "I think it would be in Rin's best interest if she had a nurse around the clock," Kagome glanced at Sango through the corners of her eyes to see if she bought her story but didn't turn to look directly for fear she would mess up.

Sango huffed but didn't say anything and Kagome could basically hear her thinking, 'what a liar'. Kagome smoothed her gown nervously and continued to walk on.

She had bigger things to think about than what Sango thought of her. What was she supposed to tell Dar? How much could she tell Dar? She fiddled with her sleeves nervously the silk running over her fingers in a most delightful manner.

Finally at her chamber doors she opened it, "Give us a moment will you Sango?" Kagome asked softly when she realised Sango meant to follow her. She wasn't sure how much she could tell Dar but she knew she could tell Sango even less.

"No can do," Sango stated firmly, "you can't meet a man in your private chambers without another present, the implications are obvious."

Without leaving room for her to argue Sango pushed past and entered the room, it served as a subtle reminder that Sango wasn't really a lady in waiting and technically Kagome didn't have the authority to dismiss her.

Kagome sighed and entered the room also. She looked around puzzled, there was no one in the sitting area. A knock came and Sango opened the door letting Dar in. He smiled at Sango who rolled her eyes at him and slammed the door shut once he has entered.

Kagome was aware of the barrier that was placed around them as soon as Dar entered. It didn't expand very far and she doubted anyone on the outside would notice it. He grinned at Kagome.

"Hey there Kiddo," he greeted jovially plopping down in one of the arm chairs. He tossed a peace of paper into the fireplace and it caused a few sparks to leap up and the fire to crackle before consuming the parchment.

"Dar, can we possibly take this conversation outside? Where I don't have to be watched?" Kagome asked softly fiddling with her sleeves.

"In here is better," Dar stated with a negative shake of the head. He leaned forward in the chair so that he was facing her, "Now I need you to tell me what happened last night," he stated softly.

Kagome looked at Sango and she backed away a little to sit in the far corner of the room. Dar tightened the barrier around them excluding Sango from the conversation. She cast an acidic glare in his direction and he responded with a wide ear to ear grin. Sango clenched her fists and after a moment she folded her arms and leaned her head against the wall.

"Thanks," Kagome muttered.

Dar nodded his head and they fell into silence. After a couple minutes Dar cleared his throat encouragingly. Kagome sighed and took a deep breath,

"I was attacked," Kagome stated softly, "he came in through the window of my room, and he…" Kagome clamped her eyes shut for a moment, "he touched me… everywhere."

"Was there penetration?" Dar asked softly.

Kagome shook her head, "no he just touched. And kissed… and touched," she stated softly her voice quivering. Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away hastily, "there was no penetration. He must have heard you coming because he left after that," she stated softly.

"Hmm," Dar murmured, "so we can agree this is a demon then?" he asked but it seemed like he had already made up his mind.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know, I couldn't, I couldn't sense anything about him, no aura no reki nothing. I couldn't get my powers to work because there was just nothing there…I couldn't pick up on him," Kagome stated her tongue feeling heavy as she realised there was no way she could have defended herself. He could attack her again and again and she would have nothing to stop him.

"Hey," Dar stated softly taking her hand, "It won't happen again," he squeezed her hands tightly causing her to look up at him, "you might not be able to summon your miko powers but he sure as hell will feel claws," Dar told her.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked pulling her hand from his, "how do you know it won't happen again? And how will you stop someone you can't sense!"

"Why do you think I went to your room?" Dar asked softly, "Listen this guy has a hell of a good mask, but he slipped up. I was passing down the hall when I smelled arousal, but only for a split second. I rushed to your room, you won't be left unguarded, he wont have the chance to do it again," Dar stated softly.

Kagome nodded her head and sniffled. She wiped her face with the sleeve her kimono and tried to take deep breaths. Dar patted her knee comfortingly.

"Did he say anything to you?"

Kagome paused, her breath hitched. Could she tell him? She bit her lip before slowing shaking her head, "no," she muttered looking away. She glanced around the room anywhere but his face.

"Look Kagome-."

"What did you call me?" Kagome asked softly her voice harsh and her eyes wide. She stared at him with her mouth half agape.

"I know you're not your sister," Dar stated softly, "I know because it is my business to know. Part of my 'tour' of your little home was to confirm that. Besides you talk in your sleep sometimes," Dar stated with grin.

Kagome's eyes widened even further. She started to hyperventilate. Kagome stood and then sat then stood again and paced around the room, "You know?" she asked incredulously. Then her eyes widened and she stared at him stunned, "Who else knows?" she asked suddenly anxious. If others knew then-.

"No one, at the moment," He stated calmly, "except of course our great lord Inutaisho, and it was only confirmed on your visit home," he stated softly. He got up and gently pushed her into her seat, Kagome sank like her legs were made of Jell-O.

"I began to suspect after you discovered Rin's aliments. At which point I brought it to Inutaisho's attention and we both agreed that your presence might be to the ultimate benefit of the crown. No one else was told and I have worked tirelessly to make sure no one else found out. Since confirming who you were I have done extensive digging on you Kagome and am of the firm opinion that you are... Trustworthy enough," Dar stated softly, "I hope you won't do anything to prove me wrong."

Kagome sat down gaping at him. Her mind seemed to go into over drive. He knew? He knew? Kagome swallowed thickly. "What do you mean you have been digging?" Kagome asked drily, just for the sake of asking. Her mind was currently reeling.

"I am a kitsune Kagome, our speciality is disguise, if I do not want you to know I am here then you won't," he stated softly and all of a sudden his aura was gone and he had disappeared into the chair.

Kagome gaped open mouthed at the now empty chair and continued to gape long after he had reappeared.

"My brother and I are intelligence officers and spies if you want. It just so happened that your sister's disappearance and sudden reappearance caught my interest so I volunteered watch duty. And who better to watch a spy than a spy?" he asked with a clever smirk and a wink, "at the time we both thought you were Kikyo and didn't buy your story in the least."

Kagome blinked owlishly but remained quite. He had been spying on her, "has anyone else been spyi-."

"No," Dar answered smoothly, "but let's not stray here," he picked up a small glass bird that rested on the side table and tossed it in the air, caught it then rested it back on its perch. Dar turned to her with sharp eyes, "Did he say anything to you or act like he knew you at all?"

Kagome hesitated and Dar must have seen it in her eyes because he reached forward and touched her knee comfortingly, "Kagome remember what you have said to me so many other times? You are my friend. So as a friend I am asking that you trust me,"

"You were spying on me! You lied-."

"tsk, tsk," Dar stated wagging his finger in her face, "lets not have the pot call the kettle black now," he stated with a grin. He ruffled her hair and settled back in his chair, "Come on, its still me just with minor modifications. Trust me Kagome… after all what else are you going to do?"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her head. She closed her eyes. Her mind seemed numb, there was so much information. Dar. Could she trust him? Was he really her friend? She bit her lips and groaned. With a sigh Kagome looked up and took a deep breath,

"He acted as though he knew me. As if his touch would be wanted some how, he said he 'missed me so much'," Kagome swallowed thickly and rubbed her neck where his hands had clenched, "he said Inuyasha couldn't have me, and he touched me…"

Dar reached forward and pulled her into a hug. Kagome took a moment to cry, truly cry about the incident at the end of it he handed her a tissue. She told him in details about the attack about the request with Rin. She told him about earlier and what Rin had told her. When she was finished he sat quietly and it was clear he was thinking. Kagome on the other hand was sniffling into a handkerchief that he had handed to her.

Kagome sniffled and dabbed at her eyes with her sleeves. She took several breaths and closed her eyes to calm herself,

"He also said I had messed everything up. That the guards knew Rin was poisoned, but he would fix it," she took another deep shaky breath, "he wanted be to leave the poison in Rin's room today," She looked at Dar with wide eyes that were reflecting a mixture of emotions, "he wanted to make sure Rin got to lord Vectat," she stated softly and confusedly, "he told me to make sure Rin made her trip."

There was a pause in the room. Dar sat thinking and he absently rubbed her knee. Kagome found comfort in the movement. She took the time to think of the stranger also. Would she really be protected from him? She did feel safe with Dar, she felt safe with Sango and she felt safe with Inuyasha. Was there any warrant to his promise?

She closed her eyes and thought. Then taking a deep breath she decided, she wasn't going to be afraid every minute of the day. She would trust her new friends to protect her.

"Do you know who Lord Vecktat is?" Dar asked softly his honey orbs seemed to be swirling with unfinished thoughts.

Kagome nodded her head, "Inuyasha told me, he is an owl youkai. There is a shaky alliance between his lands and the western lands. But he is known for his wisdom and as a last resort Sesshomaru had decided to send Rin there."

Dar nodded his head, "Yes exactly. He is smart but not well trusted. They are issues that have carried back from his father. The alliance was recently formed and is shaky to say the least. He could easily tip and break his alliance. The question is what they get out of sending Rin to him," Dar muttered softly, "he is a scholar in nature and might very well have been able to tell what was wrong with Rin."

Kagome bit her lips, "What would cause him to sway?" Kagome asked softly.

Dar snapped his fingers, "Not him, the west," Dar muttered, "they have no control over Lord Vecktat, but they have Rin. If Rin were to die under the protection of a shaky lord, with incriminating evidence-."

"Then it would seem that Lord Vecktat had broken the alliance," Kagome muttered softly suddenly understanding, "but how would they do such a thing? Rin was to be sent with two guards."

Dar scoffed, "I will find out. In the mean time what of the poison, do you know where it is?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know. I had searched my bedroom when I just got here. But I couldn't find anything not even a trace," Kagome sighed and pushed some of her black hair behind her ears looking forlorn at Dar who was staring off with a contemplative look.

Dar twisted his mouth first to one side then another tapping his claws gently on the arm of the chair. Kagome sat quietly as he thought, wondering what exactly was on his mind. Then he grinned, a wide grin that made him look young and mischievous and snapped his fingers,

"I've got it!" Dar declared, "Demons can use certain enchantments to hide things. Much like how we are doing now," he paused and waved his hand a little, "a barrier if you must, that deadens one of the senses and in the case of the most learned deadens all the senses."

Before he could continue Kagome slapped her palm against her forehead, "Oh how stupid I am!" she declared sullenly. She was confused about whether to cry or laugh. She wanted to cry because if she found it, more guilt would be in Kikyo's corner but at the same time they would be closer to solving one part of the puzzle which was who wants Rin dead.

"I know exactly the spell that can be used for concealment, why didn't I think of it before," Kagome muttered, "I would make you see nothing but a continuation of your own background and if you touched it you would come upon a block, like a wall."

Kagome got up as she spoke because Dar had already risen and was heading to the door. He paused at the door and caught her by the hand pulling her forward so that her hand was in a loop with his, then jumping two steps back he pulled Sango up and looped her arm in his other one.

"What are you doing you big lump?" Sango demanded angrily as he waltzed out the door using his tail to shut it behind him.

"Why Sango dearest we are going on a stroll!" He declared joyfully with a bright grin.

Sango regarded him suspiciously and grumbled something under her breath. She made an attempt to pull her hand free but Dar held it fast, "Sango is a cousin to the grinch," Dar explained to Kagome lightly, "But you'll find that she become agreeable when you dig deep, deep, deep, deep-."

Sango kicked him in the shin and Dar gave a yowl in mid speech. He turned his honey coloured orbs onto Sango who met his glare with a stony look on her face. Dar stuck his tongue out at her and promptly declared,

"I'm happy your stuck in a dress!"

He popped away and Kagome was dazzled as to why until she felt the wind and the sharp zang of a sharp object cutting the air in font of her. Kagome blinked in shock wondering what the hell that was and was just in time to see Sango tucking a tiny sickle that was connected to a chain back into the sleeves of her Kimono.

"You're armed?" Kagome asked incredulously. There was no indication from the flow of the garment that there was any weapon on her.

"The amount of metal she's wearing could fill the throne room," Dar declared popping once again between them and gather their hands to his once more.

"I am a guard not a nurse maid," Sango declared and her voice made it clear that she would enforce that to anyone who dared to forget it.

They were presently at Kagome's old room and Dar released them to open the door. They all went in and once inside Dar placed up a barrier, to the utter annoyance of Sango he told her,

"We are going to find something the lady has left in here, but you can't know what it is little one," he declared placed a kiss on her forehead and quickly retracted the barrier to exclude the bit of space Sango was in. She glared and at him but said nothing further merely turned to the door and Kagome had the feeling she was listening if anyone was passing.

"Don't worry she'll tell us if anyone is coming," Dar stated nonchalantly as he leaned on the bed post. He looked around the room and whistled softly, "Okies where first boss?" Dar asked.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders before sitting on the floor and beginning to fall into her meditative stance. Once she was in her trance she allowed her powers to flood outwards taking stock of her surroundings, slowing going over every inch of the room. Then a tiny prick caught her senses. Kagome's brown orbs shot open and she stared in that direction keeping tune with the tiny irritation.

"Found it?" Dar asked his voice sounded more guttural than usual and his sun coloured hair seemed to be standing on end his tail held stiffly behind him.

Kagome didn't answer but made her way to the closet. She flung the doors opened and pushed the clothes aside until the back of the wooden wardrobe was exposed. Kagome ran her hands along it and then in the middle picked up on the barrier.

With a release of power it shattered and the outline of a trap door became apparent, it was a smooth line shaped in a square with its sides the same length of her thumb. She ran her hands along the edges and her finger caught on a tiny knob, she pushed and felt it sink, the door sprang open. There sitting in a small square alcove was a glass flask it was about two centimetres in height and was fat and rounded. Its mouth was stopped with a glass stopper. Kagome pulled it out and closed the door; it fell into place with a snap.

She stepped out of the closet and with her back to Sango held up the flask. The liquid inside it was a deep green colour and it moved sluggishly along the sides of the container.

Dar squinted his eyes at it, "That it?" he asked.

Kagome nodded her head, "I think so," she replied her voice thick and heavy. Her nerves were in a jitter, "I don't know how it looks but it should be this colour," she opened the bottle and the stopper came out with a little pop. Kagome passed it under her noise, "smell anything?" she asked Dar.

Dar sniffed the air. His brows crinkled and he almost dipped his noise in the jar, before he finally stood back his jaw set in agitation, "no, nothing."

Kagome nodded her head. She went to the wash room and Dar followed after her. In the bathroom she asked him to cup his hands and fill it with water. Dar did as he was told and Kagome dropped three drops of the sluggish green liquid in his palm.

It swirled in the water for a minute and then the water looked undisturbed no hint of the green that had just been placed in it.

"Well the other thing is its tasteless but I guess we can say this is it," Kagome stated softly with a firm nod of her head.

Dar nodded in agreement and was silent for a moment. Kagome replaced the stopper in the bottle. Dar held out his hand and Kagome placed the bottle in his hand.

"I have to discuss this with Inutaisho," he stated tucking it in his sleeve. He produced one of her clips from his other sleeve and gave it to, "if anyone asks this is what you came in here for."

Kagome took the clip and kept it in her hand so anyone who cared to look could see that she was now coming out with something. She idly wondered when Dar had taken it; she most definitely did not want him as an enemy.

"But what about leaving it?" Kagome asked biting her lip, "Whoever it is would have gotten away or become suspicious."

"Are you still sure that it isn't Kikyo?" Dar asked with a shrug of his shoulders his arms were folded and he lead the way back into the main bedroom.

"Of course I am!" Kagome declared instantly. She twitched uneasily, "Rin said that this man, whoever it is changed her. And maybe she has been enchanted but I know Kikyo would never," Kagome stated firmly.

Dar grunted but made no action to agree or disagree with her, "Don't worry I'll make arrangements for that. Come we're going to stroll in the gardens."

Kagome, Dar and Sango all made their way into the gardens. They were only moments into their walk when they were joined by Akura it was a very silent walk and about five minutes in they were met by another larger party.

Kagome recognised two of the faces, there was the bubbly young woman she had met the night before and Lady Rish. Apart from these were two other ladies who were obviously of noble birth and tagging along behind them and around them were a host of ladies in waiting all dressed in the same style and colour cotton kimonos.

"oh Kikyo darling!" The lady that Kagome had met before hailed them waving her hands delicately but enthusiastically. She was black haired and rather on the shorter side but held an abundance of curves that could not be hidden by her elegant kimono. Her black hair was short coming just to her shoulder blades but it was crinkly and fell in glossy curls so that she looked pretty and innocent despite the lack of length.

The other ladies that Kagome did not know where obviously twins. They were tall and slender a little taller than the Lady Rish. One was well built as if she took pleasure in sporting activity and the other held herself like a great dancer. They both had black hair which was pinned up, the dancer's in an intricate bun, and the sportier of the two had hers in a high pony tail. Their faces were more elegantly shaped than the cute rounded one of the shorter woman and they looked statelier. As Kagome looked at the three women and lady Rish she could definitely make out a most shocking resemblance, and put next to the three others, lady Rish looked plainer that ever and she wore a miserable little scroll on her face.

Kagome waved back and smiled because she had taken quite a liking to the bubbly girl. The girl seeing the warm reception instantly made her way over, and by so doing forced the rest of the party to accompany her,

"These are my sisters," She announced proudly, "Yuka and Yuki," Bow twins smiled and nodded and Kagome nodded in return, "and Iyou who I'm sure you already know," lady Rish at her name smiled at Kagome but Kagome couldn't help but feeling that she seemed pained beyond the smile.

"It's nice to meet you all," Kagome stated with a smile of her own. She remembered now that the bubbly girl was called Suihou. She did a bow to all of them.

"Oh you simply must join us!" Suihou gushed, "We're having the loveliest tour of the gardens, and we've sent one of the ladies off to get a luncheon. And our guide says he knows the most delightful spot," here she gestured behind her and Kagome for the first time noticed the two guards who were basically hidden by the ladies, "Lady Sumari just departed it's a pity you missed her. But I do say, she'll be back if she gets the free time."

"I don't want to intrude," Kagome stated slightly blushing a little at the sudden invitation.

"Nonsense!" Suihou interrupted and the others quickly assured her that her company would be most wanted. "There you are!" Suihou declared with a grin flashing small fangs, "you simply must join us," with that she looped her arm in Kagome and glanced off in the distance shading her eyes from the sun, "isn't it a glorious morning, Kikyo-san?"

"Yes it is," Kagome agreed with a smile.

Suihou grinned back before a look of surprise came over her face, "how rude of me," she declared slipping away from Kagome, "who is your escort?"

"Dar mi lady one of the King's generals," Dar stated with a bow placing a kiss on the young woman's hand that caused her to blush he smiled at her and straightened, "I am afraid I must depart now. I trust you all will have a splendid time," he stated.

Lady Suihou remained in silence for a while and seeing that she was too much in a dizzy to speak Yuki the more elegant looking of the twins picked up the slack, "Thank you, I'm sure we will and please do enjoy the rest of your day," she stated.

Dar bowed once more and bowed to Kagome before straightening and leaving. The party was lead off once again with the guard in the lead and presently the twins went to talking with each other in low tones. Lady Suihou engaged Kagome in conversation about splendour of the gardens and the castle architecture. Kagome was most happy to speak to her; she was a most refreshing breath of egger joy and joviality.

The stroll continued for about half an hour more before the twins and Suihou declared themselves too tired to take another step. After some coaxing the guard convinced the ladies to take their party under the shade of a tree that was near a lovely koi pond.

A blanket was spread and the servant who had went to fetch lunch arrived in the nick of time.

"Oh do hurry," Suihou wined, "you'd think you hadn't been doing this all your life. What good are you if you can't spread a simple picnic?"

Kagome was startled by the harsh remarks that were practically yelled at the maids who were trying to arrange what was akin to a feast on the blankets. There were arrangements of grapes, strawberries, cherries, lychees, cold cut meats thinly sliced an assortment of cheeses and wines, creams and sugars, rice cakes, moon cakes and other sweet treats and a large slender jar containing drink, along with a teapot of steaming tea.

"Well you've heard my sister!" Yuki snapped, "Oh do get out of the way," she shoved one of her maids and the young demon scrambled out of the way. Before turning to assist Yuki in seating, the woman fussed and found fault with her position and finally she was seated and her kimono straightened.

The other sisters made just as much fuss with the exception of lady Rish who seated herself rather sulkily; however she quickly replaced the expression with one of detachment. Kagome sat without much fuss still in a daze at the sudden switch in behaviour.

"Well this was a marvellous walk," Suihou declared as she settled down, propping her back against one of her ladies in waiting. The lady sat still and Kagome didn't know if she was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Indeed the grounds are splendid," Yuki stated as she plucked one of the grapes from the porcelain bowl. She plopped it in her mouth and glanced around through her eyes, "It's a pity that you have to wed such a thing to gain it," she commented snidely to Lady Rish.

"Do not pity me, I am quite pleased with my prospect in life," Lady Rish stated curtly but politely and she beckoned for one of her ladies to pour her some tea.

"Indeed you are," Yumi scoffed with a disbelieving snorting. She pulled a strawberry and a cut of ham, rolled them into one the plopped the dense roll into her mouth. Yuki made a grimace at the un-lady like behaviour but said nothing, "as pleased as anyone could be with marrying a beast."

At this the other three fell into a fit of laughter. Lady Rish smiled politely but refrained from commenting and instead sipped her tea. Kagome on the other hand was turning an angry shade of red. How dare they! How could they sit there eating his food and criticizing him in such a way.

"Kikyo dear, are you well?" Suihou asked all nervous concern, "Someone pour her some tea! Oh dear, is your obi tied too tightly?" she asked looking curiously at the obi that wrapped around Kagome.

"It was probably the long walk!" Yuki declared without much concern, "It was horrid how far we had to walk without getting a break," she glanced at Kagome bored, then took a sip of drink and moved on with another topic, "I don't believe Lady Sumari one bit when she says these are some of the palace treasures!" she grouched gesturing to the gardens, "who would want to walk so long through them. Gardens are only good for parties," then she demanded to be fanned right away.

Suihou giggled, "But who can believe Lady Sumari? She is a little lair," she snickered uncontrolled covering her mouth and seemed to forget about her worry over Kikyo. After she had got herself under control she looked at Lady Rish with teasing brown eyes, "Look on the bright side Iyou… you can't end up worse than her!"

With that the entire lot of them fell into laughter again. Lady Rish didn't even bat an eye she muttered a diplomatic answer and busied herself eating strawberries. Everyone seemed to forget all about Kagome's red face as if it had never been a concern.

"A disgrace is what she is," Yumi stated with a snort. She rolled her tongue over her fangs to clear it of any food before reaching for the cream and wallowing the tip of a strawberry in the bowl, "I dear say she is the only woman I've met who is worse off than you Iyou."

"Oh yes, to have a mate who wont touch you," Yuki clucked her tongue lightly her voice sombre, but the hint of mocking laughter was right behind her words, "I've heard that he hasn't touched her since their mating ceremony," she whispered lowly.

The other two gasped as though it was the first they had heard but Kagome had the feeling that Lady Sumari had been the basis of many an unpleasant and cruel joke. She recalled what Dar had told her about the shame of a woman's who's mate would not touch her.

"I heard that she wraps herself in his dirty laundry so that people will think they sleep together," Yumi declared, at this there was a howling of laughter but it quickly died down again when Suihou declared loudly.

"Surely you know more Iyou, you've been here much more than we have," she chirped happily with a bright expectant look.

The twins grinned at the prospect and turned their full attention to their sister. Iyou sipped her tea leisurely before reply coolly,

"I haven't been here nearly long enough to learn any notable gossip," she declared in a voice that clearly indicated she would say no more on the matter. She then brought her tea cup to her lips and sipped gently.

"Oh la! You're no fun," Suihou declared with a loud clack of the tongue. She reclined once again against her lady in waiting a small frown adorning her face and she pouted looking like a cute doll. But Kagome was sure she was more spoilt than cute and wondered if this was the woman she had made friends with.

"Kikyo surely you know something!" Yuki declared, "Does he sleep with her? I here he wont touch her. Tell us something juicy, something good!" She leaned over expectantly with each word, her white fangs flashing in the light that made its way through the leaves of the tree.

Her declaration was followed by pleas from the other ladies. Kagome looked angrily at them all. Her miko powers flared a little and they shrieked and pulled back.

"I dear say you do have a illness, you should be attended to," Yuki stated in shock and discretely wiped a strawberry on her sleeve before plopping it in her mouth she looked scornfully at the bowl of cream closest to Kagome, "such a pity, a waste of good cream."

"Well we shouldn't eat it, we don't know what kind of diseases Humans can bring," Yumi grunted. She waved to one of the ladies in waiting, "go take it away and bring us fresh cream, and see to it that you place it closer to us!" she warned in a stern voice.

Kagome was so hot with anger she could melt ice, but before she could snap something testy at the others Suihou interrupted, "Don't be mean to her, she has been marvellously good company," she stated in a perky voice, with a found smile to Kagome.

At this point however Kagome couldn't really say she liked her smile at all. The twins snorted and made other non-committal sounds but didn't voice any objections.

"Oh I know!" Suihou commented, "Kikyo's servants has been here for eons, they will know something!" she declared with a snap of her fingers. She clapped her hands in glee.

"Oh Sui you really are so smart," Yuki declared.

"And cute too, your sure to snag a prize husband," Yumi added.

Suihou beamed and the next couple of minutes were spent praising her for her genius and cuteness. At which point Suihou denied it all and batted her eye lashes and giggled and blushed until finally they had had enough and they turned their attention back to Kagome who was glaring daggers at them and feeling disgusted with the false displays.

"Come Kikyo, tell them to speak!" Yuki demanded curtly. Without giving Kagome a chance to respond she turned to Sango and Akura, "out with it you two. Tell us what you know!" she stated with a feral flash of her fangs, it was obviously more of a threat than a request. She leaned over flexing her claws.

"Yes do tell us," Suihou demanded in a spoilt voice, "and Hurry I don't like to be kept waiting, or we might have to pinch you… or ruin your pretty skin," she threatened tapping her claws impatiently agains her folded arms.

They began to advance and Kagome got ready to defend herself, she was so hot with anger that she wouldn't mind frying the entire lot of them at that moment. She stood to her feet her fists doubled as she glared down at them.

"Oh hush, hush here she comes!" Suihou declared soundly her expression changing from viciousness to one of surprise.

The three ladies busied themselves looking normal and fixing their clothing. Kagome was puzzled for a second until a falsely sweet voice declared,

"Oh there you are, I've been looking all over for you. Kikyo! How lovely I wouldn't have expected you here,"

Kagome turned to see lady Sumari had glided into the clearing. The other ladies stood to their feet and delivered kisses and hugs, they fussed about her dressing and how lovely her hair was and insisted that she was the sweetest most gracious host ever. After a round of denial and insistence Lady Sumari finally accepted all their complements with a gracious smile.

Kagome was left in a daze were these the same women? Dear god what hypocrites. She looked down disgustedly as they continued to fuss over lady Sumari.

"Kikyo darling, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Sumari asked, "I dear say don't you have an appointment in Rin's room."

Kagome started. Appointment? Her mind turned she looked at Sumari with wide eyes, "Appointment?" She asked. Was Sumari referring to her leaving the poison? Did she know something about it?

"Yes what appointment would that be?" Suihou asked, "Is Kikyo kept busy?"

"Oh yes darling," lady Sumari stated, "she cares for the little one, Sesshomaru keeps around. Rin, she is such an odd pet, but he does fancy her and the little creature can be charming at times," she stated standoffishly, but braggingly at the same time, as if a human as a pet was a rare treat, but one she had become accustomed to. She smoothed over her kimono.

"Is that the human he keeps?" Yumi asked.

"Oh yes, its fallen ill, haven't you heard?" Lady Sumari asked, "it's the saddest little thing, and I don't know where he shall get another. He likes the most unusual pets you know," she informed the others and looked pleased at their awed and jealous looks.

Kagome growled low in her throat and clenched her fist, " Rin is not-." She began angrily but was cut off when lady Rish got up and interrupted.

"Not the reason we have to leave," she stated smoothly, "lady Kikyo and I have a matter to attend to regarding Inuyasha-sama," she inclined her head lightly, "so if you'll excuse us we must be going."

There were rounds of pleading to stay, but Lady Rish politely declined them all, announcing that they couldn't possibly do so. Finally after declaring that they would be dearly missed they were allowed to leave. They hadn't gotten two steps before the conversation switched and their presence seemed forgotten.

Kagome looked back angrily at them. How dear they! They were the rudest set of people she had ever seen.

"You would do well to contain your anger," Lady Rish commented softly, "It wont do to have you offend a noble especially guests, no matter how… uncouth they are," He voice was a almost a whisper as she glided through the gardens. She scoffed, "Pinching the help in deed," she made another scoffing sound in the back of her throat.

"How can you stand to be around them?" Kagome asked angrily, ignoring the previous advice. She was much too irritated to take Lady Rish's words into consideration at all.

"I grew with them, they sadly are my kin," she stated in a un-offended voice, "and your rudeness only went un-noticed because they are more daft than most," she stated sternly, "you must understand that if you behave poorly, you reflect poorly on myself and our house," she paused in her walk to turn and face Kagome, "with all we have pitted against us we cannot afford offence."

Kagome glared at her stonily, "What do you mean 'pitted against us'?" she asked through clenched teeth her fist doubled and her body stiff almost trembling with anger. She was still raw from the sisters and wasn't about to have Lady Rish make a go at Inuyasha.

Lady Rish seemed to assess her through cool eyes, "calm yourself, you're much too irritated," she stated, "for one, you have your humanity; A weakness that can't be helped. At least that is how some would see it, in addition to other things."

"Speak plainly!" Kagome snapped, "I'm tired of this high handed hypocritical talk!" Kagome declared loudly.

"Well I suggest you become versed in it!" Lady Rish snapped back, "Do not speak like a commoner, and do not react like a commoner or when I am the official Lady, I shall insist you be removed despite the good you may bring to me. I will not have any further shame brought to my name!"

"Shame?" Kagome shrieked in indignation, "You think you're better than you're sisters? You are not! You're a hypocrite just like them! How dare you speak of Inuyasha in that way? If that is your shame then you are too silly to know what shame is-."

"Do not raise your voice at me!" Lady Rish growled furiously with a snarl that had Kagome jump back, "do you not think you would shame him too if you behaved in such manner?" She snapped angrily, "I do not pretend to be happy with my situation but I have long since forgotten about pitying myself for it and I will prove them all wrong about what it is I am, and how I can be. You will not ruin it with common behaviour. You will act the part of a lady-."

"I won't become a hypocrite to please you," Kagome retorted, her miko powers flaring challengingly against the youkai that Lady Rish was unleashing, "I am a miko, and will deal honestly and fairly with all I encounter."

There was a moment where both ladies glared at each other. Then lady Rish cooled her expression and continued walking. She kept her pace slow and looked for all the world like she was on a leisurely stroll. She seemed to be thinking before she opened her mouth again,

"I do not wish for you to pretend to like anyone," she stated calmly, "but flaring your powers, and yelling like a child throwing a tantrum will bring nothing but a bad name to this house. People already think Inuyasha a beast; do you think that kind of behaviour will help any?"

Kagome was startled. She hadn't thought of that. If they thought of Inuyasha like that they would probably think he'd chose a loud obnoxious woman for himself. She looked at lady Rish, who continued to walk slowly in the garden until they came to a low seating and she sat indicating for Kagome to sit also.

"If that's what you think of him then why are you insisting on marrying him?" Kagome asked frustrated. She couldn't help it, and she didn't care if the question was un-lady like. She turned penetrating brown eyes onto Lady Rish. The lady looked back at her with proud brown eyes o her own.

"I will tell you, and only because for our purposes it is best we live liking each other than be in great dislike," Lady Rish declared matter of fact.

Kagome was puzzled with that but she supposed she could see her point. Life would go smoother if they could tolerate each other and based on what she knew, if Lady Rish married Inuyasha she would have majority say over what grounds Kagome had. Inuyasha would be expected to keep Lady Rish comfortable first.

"Are you familiar with our annual competitions?" Lady Rish asked looking at Kagome from the corners of her eyes.

Kagome shook her head, "It is where all young demon females go to show off their skills in the hopes of getting a good suitor. The competitions are started from very early, so that people can watch them being groomed, the young men likewise compete and it is a grand affair, all the noble families attend."

Kagome listened as lady Rish went off into an explanation of the event and she could basically see the crowd and feel the excitement. It made her itch with want to go see it. Lady Rish allowed her a moment to soak it all in before she continued.

"I was never entered," she stated softly.

"What? Why? I thought you said it was important?"

"It was, and is," Lady Rish stated, "As may you have noticed and, I'm sure you have, I was born with a plain face." She said it with such a stony façade Kagome had to wonder if admitting such a thing even hurt her, "a very plain face especially in comparison to my mother, and it vexed her deeply that she could produce such a plain child. My father for his part had wished his first child a boy, and was also annoyed at my arrival. When later it became apparent that I was not gifted in sporting, hunting, art or entertainment, my mother became further livid. Her anger was only abated by the arrival of her pretty twins. And with such pretty daughters and gifted as well, Yuki is a master in the art of entertainment, dancing and drawing, Yumi was gifted in sports and hunting, archery fencing things of that sort, why would she embarrass herself with a ugly child that could do nothing?" she adjusted herself and fiddled with the end of her kimono, "My younger sisters were entered as the first daughters. Then Suihou was born, my mother's cute dumpling and the last fruit of her womb, born with not a beautiful face but one that was as cute as a freshly bloomed flower. Sui is a lovely story teller and gifted in the art of singing. She had no need for a plain daughter such as myself and no purpose for me," Lady Rish paused looking out, "but I was by no means a stupid girl. I learned you see, I studied, demanded that my sister's professors teach me the art of reading and writing. However such un-lady like qualities further displeased my family, there was no position because it kept me out of the way. I read each book I could put my hands on. I was left much to my own devices; until the news spread that lord Inutaisho would need a bride for his half breed son. No one wanted the position. But with it came a handsome payment, so my father leapt at the opportunity to expand his estate and my mother saw it as a way to be rid of her eye sore, so I was gifted to Inuyasha."

Kagome listened to the story in shocked silence. Her heart moved out to lady Rish, but she couldn't bring herself to understand, "But why stay if you don't like him? wouldn't you take the opportunity to leave?"

" Leave him and go where?" Lady Rish scoffed, "do not be silly, I would rather stay with an aloof monster than at that house. Further more I shall be contented with my books and the literature here. You shall more or less handle everything else."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her, "You're selfish," she stated coldly, "extremely selfish to condemn him to such a life, living with someone that cant stand the site of him!"

Lady Rish scoffed, "who could stand him?" She asked with a wave of her hands, "you are human and probably don't know much-."

"I know its wrong to hate someone just because of the way they were born," Kagome replied hotly her temper flying and her fists doubled.

"There you go again," Lady Rish stated softly, "uncurl those fists and breathe," she reprimanded tapping Kagome lightly on the hands, "you wont embarrass us," the last words weren't spoken unkindly and she folded her arms softly in her lap, "Apart from his nature, Kikyo, how could you love a man that sacrificed his own mother to die? That alone is beastly."

"Inuyasha would never!" Kagome declared loudly, ignoring what lady Rish was saying about her behaviour.

"Indeed, you know nothing so I suggest you listen," she declared stonily, "He went walking with his mother. He disbanded the guards and left her defenceless. When they were attacked, he ran leaving her behind to fend for herself. She died trying to scurry into the hiding place that he locked her out of-."

"You're a liar!" Kagome declared jumping from her seat her face red with anger.

"Am I?" Lady Rish asked, "Then why does even his own brother despise him. Ask him if you don't believe me. He is a beast... unnatural and disgusting."

"Shut up, you're a liar!"

Someone cleared their throat to get their attention, Dar bowed deeply, "Pardon me. Lady Kikyo, lord Inuyasha requests your presence in his chambers," he stated as he rose from his bow.

Kagome nodded her head and glaring one last time at Lady Rish stomped off behind Dar. She didn't even have time to become bothered by the implications of what Dar just loudly announced.

"Can you believe the nerve of her!" came a harsh hiss.

Kagome jumped and looked beside her, wondering who had voiced her thoughts. She saw Sango standing there her eyes glaring, scorching everything that moved, her fists were clenching and unclenching as she grounded her teeth, "Why if I could get-."

"Sango," Dar reprimanded sternly, "Do not forget where you are."

Sango glared at him from the corner of her eyes but fell silent. Akura continued walking behind them as if nothing was being spoken. However the tension that hung in the air was unbearable. Kagome sighed and was happy to be in her own room.

Dar departed and Akura ran her a bath and proceeded to brush her hair. She placed a skimpy outfit on the bed, another bead and lace contraption. Kagome glared at it and held up her hand before Akura could ask her to stand and get the outfit on.

"I can take it from here, leave me alone please. I don't see that you'll be needed until morning," Kagome stated.

Akura nodded and gave a deep bow. She turned and walked from the room, bowing slightly as she went in a show of respect and gratitude. Once Akura had gone Kagome swung her hair into a high pony tail. She yanked one of her dresses from the closet and slipped into it.

"Do you know what happened with Inuyasha's mother?" Kagome asked softly. She was standing in the middle of the room and turned to face Sango with determination.

Sango shook her head, "I have no clear details on the matter, only the royal family could enlighten you on it. The rumour is though that Inuyasha left his mother to die, sacrificed her to save himself. When the incident had first happened, Lord Inutaisho had said to write it off as a vicious rumour that would soon end. I guess we can all see now that he was wrong," Sango stated stonily. She was obviously still angry, and looked ready to kill someone.

Kagome nodded her head but made no further comment. She headed to the door and Sango walked after her. The covered the short distance to Inuyasha's rooms. Kagome paused outside the door, but couldn't think of anything to say, so she nodded to Sango and slipped inside.

"Hold this for me, will ya Kags."

Kagome almost had to site the scroll that came sailing towards her. She barely caught it and blinked in surprise, her heart hammering. It felt like a five pound weight.

"what are you trying to do, kill me?" Kagome yelled angrily waving the scroll with one hand, and placing the other on her hip. She tapped her foot in irritation as she glared at Inuyasha.

He was currently pouring over another scroll. Kagome realized that it was a sketch of some kind. Kagome glanced at it curiously but could make no sense of it. It looked like a bunch of dips and curves. Why would Inuyasha be looking at this?

He dropped sighed and picked it up before dropping it once more; it landed on his desk with a loud thud. He flung a draw open and dug around before producing another scroll, this one a miniature version of the map, featuring Mt. Hoari. Kagome carefully placed her scroll down and went over to his desk curiously.

"How many of these maps do you have?" she asked in awe.

"Enough," Inuyasha replied distractedly as he looked at the sketching that had been done up, and back at his own map. He placed the official map on top, leaving half of the sketch out and continued to scan both, shifting them every now and again as if searching for something.

Kagome peered over his shoulder curiously. Then realised what he was doing, he was trying to match the two drawings. It became clear now that the sketching was map. She started scanning both documents also looking for the area that was depicted.

"Could it be there?" She asked curiously pointing to a ridged looking Terrain.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he shifted his map to see the area she had pointed to properly. He nodded his head then and began to look at the details. Then with a satisfied nod he covered the bottom map with the official map and began to pour over the surrounding area.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked curiously, "Didn't you already decide on a path?" She remembered that she had helped him in the library to get a path done. They had settled on it and had received clearance from the Shojun miko and monks. His father had also approved the plan, so what was he doing now?

Inuyasha nodded distractedly, "Yes, yes," he stated a hint of annoyance leaking through, and Kagome was unclear if it was at her. He slammed his fists unexpectedly on the table causing Kagome to jump and swore loudly.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked in a gentler but more hesitant voice. She reached her hand out to touch his shoulder but he moved before she could.

"This," he stated, marching across the room and holding up one end the scroll she had just put down, "is a report. A status report on the group at Hoari. It lists all their current supplies and how far along they are on the journey. They are here," he stated coming back over to the desk and pointing on the map.

"Isn't that good?" Kagome asked puzzled, the group hadn't moved much but they were making their way slowly but surely along the path, "I mean I thought that was the plan."

"Except," Inuyasha stated softly, "That they are short, on everything. The supplies had depleted significantly, used up taking care of the injured and supplying the needs to the camped soldiers. But still to use it up this quickly…"

"You think they were wasting the supplies?" Kagome asked slowly.

Inuyasha looked at her from under his bangs and shrugged, "No, the report clearly says that due to the amount of time they spent locked in the mountain, the toll barrier around the mountain was taking on their youkai, plus having injured soldiers the depletion is reasonable, in addition there were some resources lost in the skirmish with the enmey."

Kagome made a small 'o' with her mouth and nodded in understanding. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. His shoulders were sagged and he looked absolutely haggard. Kagome went up to him and wrapped her hands around him.

He stiffened and looked down at her shocked for a moment before returning the warm embrace and hiding his face in her hair, snuggling his nose in the crook of her neck. Kagome gently ran her hand through his hair.

"Take a break," Kagome advised softly, "you can help them better when your mind is clear."

Inuyasha pulled back to oppose but Kagome placed her hand on his lips, "just a small one," she stated softly. She took him by the hand and led him into the bed chambers and over to the bed. She pushed his shoulders indicating she wanted him to sit.

He did so with a puzzled look on his face. Kagome further pushed him down until he was lying on the soft bed, "turn over," Kagome asked twirling her index finger in circles to indicate the movement she wanted him to perform.

He furred his brows in confusion and curiosity but turned around. Kagome climbed up on the bed and straddled his back. He craned his neck around to see her,

"What are you doing?" he asked a look of shock on his face, his voice sounded strained.

Kagome blushed, her kimono was bunched up so far that if anyone walked in she had no doubt they would see her butt. She pushed his head back down and tried to hide her nervousness.

"Shush," she reprimanded, "I used to see my mom do this for my dad sometimes," she stated as she started rubbing his shoulders, "she taught us to do it too, and sometimes we would help her."

Kagome bit her lips as she began massaging his tense muscles he hissed slightly but didn't try to pull away, "we, my sister and I, used to sit on his back, because we couldn't reach either way… and Mom would stand to his side." Her voice dropped softly and she shook her head to clear the thoughts. She tended to go down a spiral of bitter sweet emotions when she thought of her father. She had never been truly clear on how he had died, nor had she had the opportunity to tell him bye. She had however learned to cope and had bid her goodbyes to his spirit; her mother had showed her how to.

Inuyasha glanced behind him, "Does she still miss him? Your mom I mean?" he asked softly.

Kagome nodded, "yes, I think so. Sometimes I see it in a look that she gives. She still keeps his favourite outfit in her closet, but she doesn't cry anymore."

Inuyasha nodded, "Father doesn't cry anymore either," he stated softly looking away, his eyes distant, "what about you?"

Kagome stopped moving her hands and let them rest in front of her. She sighed her shoulders sagging. This wasn't something she tried to focus on; it hurt too much, "More than anything I miss him. He was so much apart of our lives… I adored him Inuyasha, my sister and I we both adored him. Then just to be…" she shook her head tears pooling in her eyes and covered her face.

Inuyasha turned under her and pulled her down into a hug. Kagome sighed and cried, "I just feel that everything would be so much better if he was here. And I wonder why, why did it have to happen."

"Do you ever wish…" Inuyasha asked slowly, "that you had died also?" He was holding her, but he was staring at the ceiling, his grip loosened and he was lost in thought.

Kagome peered up at his face through her watery eyes. He looked so hurt, she nodded slowly, her own pain taking more precedence so that she couldn't give him much comfort in return but to cling to him, "I used to want that, every day," she stated softly, "I think Mama sensed it… she kept telling me how much there was to live for. In the end, it was my grandfather that fixed it for me…"

Inuyasha glanced down at her, "what did he say?"

Kagome sniffled and stared at the wall, "If my father wanted me dead, he would have killed me himself at birth not go rushing into town to protect us. He said that it was my duty to live now because that was the gift my father had given me and I would be a truly naughty girl if I chose to die." Kagome sighed, "it still hurts though… it hurts so much," she mumbled and she pressed her face into his chest. She tired to live as her grandfather had told her, but it was so hard sometimes. She missed him more than anything in the world.

"I still think about it," Inuyasha answered softly so that Kagome could just make out the words. He ran circles on her arm absently as he continued to stare at the ceiling. Kagome clung tighter to him, but he didn't tighten his hold, "I still would too-."

"Inuyasha, you mustn't -." Kagome started getting up on her hands so that she could look into his eyes. He pulled her back down and interrupted her before she could continue.

"I still have responsibilities here," he stated softly, "Sesshomaru has yet to produce an heir that can successfully rule this kingdom."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome stated softly. She wanted to comfort him, she wanted to tell him it was ok. She wanted to tell him that he had more to live for than being a filler in case Sesshomaru didn't have a heir but she didn't know how to. She buried her face once more in his garments, "please don't leave me, ever." She muttered softly.

This time he wrapped her in his arms and held her too, clinging to her and burying his face in her hair. Kagome for her part clung to him just as hard, both of them trying to hide in the new similarities they had found in each other and hide from those feelings that's had given them the courage to speak so openly.

"Promise me that?" Kagome asked softly, "please."

"I miss her," he stated softly instead of a promise or any words that he would not take his own life, "I miss her but I have responsibilities here, I am no coward I will not leave without having fulfilled my part."

Kagome nodded her head and snuggled to him further, "Inuyasha?" She asked slowly pulling away from him so that she could see his face, "how did your mother die?"

He pushed her away almost violently and glared heatedly at her, "What have you heard?" he asked sitting up and facing her with a vicious snarl. He looked at her with enough anger to defeat an army his golden gaze piercing and his fangs flashing; his eyes even began to bleed red.

Kagome scrambled back a little her brown eyes wide at his sudden violent reaction. She shook her head feeling frightened, "I… it doesn't matter," she squeaked out as she watched jagged purple stripes line his face, "I don't believe what I've heard… I just want to know the truth."

She sucked in a breath and inched closer to him. She reached out and touched his shoulders, when he made no move, she pulled him into a hug and forced him back down on the bed, "Its ok, you don't have to tell me," she stated softly as she rested her head on his shoulders. She stretched upwards and kissed the underside of his neck, "it doesn't matter, and I know that what they say isn't true."

She held him tightly, feeling oddly empty and sorry when his arms didn't wrap around her again. She closed her eyes and pressed further into him. Had she just ruined their friendship? She'd hate to think so…because he was starting to mean something to her. Hot tears spilled onto her cheeks through tightly closed lids.

Kagome almost cried in relief when she felt him wrap his arms once more around her. She rubbed her face against his shoulder and he held her loosely. Finally he turned fully into her and wrapped himself around her smaller frame.

Kagome snuggled into him. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat. It sounded so steady and strong, the rhythm was captivating and she wondered for a moment if he was truly captivating her this much, or she was forcing herself along because she wanted an escape route. A smile crossed her lips, no, she truly liked this.

"I was ten, in human years," Inuyasha stated slowly, "it was the day of the parade to welcome Sesshomaru home."

Kagome was startled by the sudden interruption. She glanced up but couldn't see much of his face except for the underside of his chin and cheeks. She rested her head back down and kept still, somehow she felt moving or talking would disturb him, and she didn't want to miss anything either. This wasn't exactly a repeat episode. She remember being young and looking out from the crowd at a young Inuyasha who had come to greet his brother and perform the official welcome.

"My mother used to love going on rides, outside the castle walls. I'd go with her, and we'd go exploring. We were always followed by a regimen of guards…

A young Inuyasha bounded from inside the castle. He leapt over a boulder and landed squarely in front of his brother. Sesshomaru with an irritated glare shook him off.

"Do not touch me in such a manner," he reprimanded lightly.

Inuyasha dropped in a crouch and quickly stood up. He brushed his butt off and grinned with delighted golden eyes, "Your home oni-san!" he cried happily and clamped his arms around Sesshomaru as far as best he could. He had not had the opportunity to greet him as he had wished to at the parade when he had welcomed him.

"Release me this instant," Sesshomaru ordered, however there was no push. He merely scowled angrily at Inuyasha Inuyasha laughed and rubbed his cheek in his brother's clothes leaving a big soil mark on the white garment, he delighted that his brother was no dirty despite how clean he liked to carry himself.

"Did you miss me?" He asked bubbly, not releasing his brother but looking up at him with happy golden eyes.

"No," Sesshomaru replied flatly staring back down at his younger sibling without so much as a hint of emotion on his cold face.

"Aw… but you've been away for so long," Inuyasha stated, "but I made sure no girls got in your room Oni-sama, I guarded it well," he grinned again, "I have grown too. Mother checked, I will soon be your height!" he declared proudly and all this time his arms remained around his brother.

"Hmph, you will never be as good as I am," Sesshomaru commented.

"Why so cruel Sesshomaru?" A soft voice interrupted.

Both boys turned to look without changing positions. Standing just a little to the side was Inuyasha's mother. She was dressed in a lovely buttercup yellow kimono with white snow flakes and red flowers falling all over it. Her hair was let down and her arms were resting neatly in front of her. Behind her was a small regiment of soldiers each looking heavily armed and a stable hand holding three horses.

"Mother! Oni-san is home!" Inuyasha declared happily.

His mother smiled lovingly the smile lighting up her brown eyes, "Yes I can see that. Give your brother a kiss, and go wash those hands or I shall leave you," his mother stated gesturing towards the waiting party, "don't keep everyone waiting."

"hai!" Inuyasha stated his eyes going wide at the thought of being left behind. He jumped up on his brother's shoulders and firmly kissed him on the cheek before leaping away.

He ran into the gardens where he knew a pipe to be but stopped short. He twisted this way and that to make sure no one was watching then grabbed the branches of a near by shrub and proceeded to wipe his grimy hands on the leaves of the plants.

"I do not wish for him to touch me. Do not encourage it, or I won't forgive you."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side in curiosity at his brother's voice. He waited quietly in the bushes. Did his brother really not like him?

"Sesshomaru, if you really do not want him to cling to you, all you have to do is push him off," his mother responded. Inuyasha crept closer and peered out of the bushes.

His mother had moved closer to Sesshomaru, "surely you can out step a ten your old kiss," She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his. Sesshomaru stood just a little below her in height and in a couple weeks would probably out grow he completely, "Do not frown so Sesshomaru, it ruins your beautiful face."

"What is there to smile about?" He asked coldly, glaring at her.

She released him and yanked the band from his hair, proceeding to release the long braid. When his hair had swung free she ran her hands through it, "There so much cuter," she added with a grin, "won't you wear it like that while you're here? I've missed playing in it so."

"No," he stated shortly.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru, I did everything in my power to make sure you didn't have to marry that girl. I am so sorry, but please is there no hope of happiness with her?" she stated softly kissing him on the head.

"She is an undesirable and I shall not touch, our mating ritual has bee completed long before now and I will not touch her again. I will not play the hypocrite."

"I am so sorry; we shall see what can be done. But do not make such a face. We are glad you are home."

"I shall leave again," Sesshomaru informed her shortly, "and what is more I will not wear my hair out, Inuyasha it is impolite to listen."

Inuyasha shrieked and scrambled out of the bushes, "Sorry!" he apologised with quick bows, looking up at Sesshomaru and his mother for any serious reprimand.

"Here," Sesshomaru stated he took out a smaller dagger from inside his sleeves and held it out to Inuyasha, "this is the first weapon I've made," he stated coldly, "see that you use it wisely or I shall have it back. Also Lady Sumari has asked me to inform both of you that she must decline your invitation for a ride, the excitement it seems has left her ill," he delivered the last part of the news with a slight indication of disgust about the speaker.

Inuyasha grabbed the weapon egarly and was delighted to find it's tip sharp unlike the wooden ones he usually learned with. He had never held something sharp before. He grinned and hugged his brother, "Thank you!" he cried.

"Come along Inuyasha," his mother called. The third horse was already being lead away by the stable hands.

He turned and found her already mounted on her black mare; A powerful looking creature. He nodded and ran along, slipping the dagger into his belt as he went. The dagger looked more like a sword on his small body and he was very pleased.

The stable hand helped him to swing onto his own horse and took the time to make sure he was settled then the journey began. They rode out of the courtyard, out of the town. Passing shrines and rivers, they played games and Inuyasha learned about various plants.

Finally they stopped at a little clearing that had become one of his mother's favourite stopping places. It was almost entirely blocked by the mountains. There was also a little hollow of a cave big enough for Inuyasha to fit while crouching and long enough for a fully grown man to stretch out in. He liked crawling in there. He used a boulder to block the opening so nothing could get in.

He jumped from the horse. A lady in waiting spread a blanket for them. His mother sat down and watched while he ran around, her ladies sat beside her and they talked and laughed.

"Inuyasha do be careful with that thing!" his mother called as he waved his new dagger around practicing his lessons, leaping and thrusting this way and that.

"I will be!" he called back, "Mom, is Sesshomaru and his new mate going to live with us? Will she play with me?"

There was a hush among the party. He bit his lips and his ears dropped at his mother's angry expression, "Did I say something bad?" he asked lowering the dagger and looking forlorn.

She smiled softly but it didn't reach her eyes, "No love, come here let me look at you before we head back, the festival will be in full boom soon. I might convince your father to have us all go down and take a look."

Inuyasha came forward only to be showered with kisses. He squealed and wiggled laughing and trying to get out of her arms that had now turned to tickling him. A loud crash startled them and caused all playing to cease.

The guards instantly formed a protective circle around them. The horses were brought into the centre and they were both lifted onto their respective mounts. Two men were left to guard them on the orders that if any shouts were heard he was to flee with them.

The remaining guards set off in the direction of the noise. Inuyasha waited with his mother holding his breath, scared because of how tense everyone seemed. All of a sudden there was a great uproar. The horse reared and Inuyasha went tumbling off.

His mother screamed his name, but the next thing he new there was a boot wedged into his side. He howled and rolled just in time to miss a sword thrust down at him and he found himself looking at the underbelly of the horse.

His ears filled with the slashing and clanking of swords. He rolled this way and that to avoid the frantic stomping hoofs of the horse and all the while the screams and clanking filled his ears. Something wet splattered across him, wet and hot.

Then the horse side stepped and he dashed from under it. He ran his heart pounding and his ears filled with the clanging, and horror field screams, the screams of death and fear. He ran. Faster and Faster. The trees slashed mercilessly at him, he pushed them aside but they still lashed at him and the screams filled his ears. Until it was consuming his mind, he couldn't see anything in front of him, couldn't hear anything but the clanging of armour. He found himself falling, he landed with a heavy thud against a tree trunk

"Mommy, I want daddy-."

He paused as he looked around his gold eyes wide. What had he done? He had left her! The dagger his brother gave him clattered from his sleeves and he stared at his eyes wide. He had left her. The words of his father echoed in his ears,

'a true demon protects his family, Inuyasha, even in the conquest for power, he never loses the pack.'

He looked at the dagger. He would use it wisely. He clutched it in small hand and sniffed the air before running as fast as his legs could carry him. He pushed himself stretching and leaping as high as his muscles would allow him. He followed the scent of his mother and stumbled back onto them. She had fallen from her horse and a nasty gash adorned her forehead. The stable hand had somehow gotten hold of a sword and was swinging it wildly at anyone who got too close, their army was now pathetically thin it consisted of four soldiers and the stable hand.

He felt a pang of shame, he had left and the stable hand had stayed. He rushed to her and tried to pull her to her feet. She looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Don't worry mommy, I'll protect you," he stated with fierce determination as he tugged her upright. She looked at him, her eyes wide and didn't seem to hear anything he was saying.

A solider broke through and Inuyasha rushed at him. His mother screamed and dragged him back, the sword connected with her shoulder. Inuyasha leapt upwards and slashed his dagger in a wide wild arch. The rouge tumbled backwards, Inuyasha blinked in shock as blood splattered him from head to toe. He stared wide eyed into the shocked eyes of the man who still had the dagger wedge into his throat.

His mother yanked him away but before she did he found that he had pulled the dagger back from the flesh. The throat gaped open before with a horrid ripping sound the head lulled back showing the entire of the insides of the neck and the man fell.

There was an order to run. He was vaguely aware of his mother tossing him on the horse and her mounting behind him. The beast screamed and shrieked and reared flinging them back off, then darted into the forest. Inuyasha could still see the face of the man he had just killed and the gaping wound.

His mother cried out, someone had gotten her by the shoulder. He didn't hesitate this time he hacked at the hands that held her. It was a big boar of a man with tusk sticking out form his upper lips, he had been unable to fully take the shape of a human.

Inuyasha stared wide eyed as he took an earth shattering step towards him. He gripped his dagger tightly and leapt but it was his mother that had dealt the death blow. She grabbed a short sword and using both hands plunged the heavy weapon into the demon. Inuyasha sank his own dagger into the chest. His mother grabbed him and ran, and in doing so the dagger was carried with them because he still had not relinquished his hold.

They ran darting through the trees. His mother held him tightly to her and he stared behind her. He saw the stable hand fall to his knees. A man wearing the coat of a baboon raised a sword and chopped the head of the stable boy off. The blood flew splatter the coat. His own personal guard was next. He watched in horror as the knight he had known his entire life was surrounded by the surge. He saw a head fly into the bushes before the fight was completely blocked.

His young eyes continued to gaze in the distance. He saw the face of the man he had killed, the gaping neck with the white bone protruding from the sea of red, the head barely holding on by the skin at the back. He saw the boar man with the blood swimming up from his mouth and over his tusk, the stump of an arm waving, his eyes wide and blood shot.

His mother stumbled and they both fell. Inuyasha's ears flickered as he heard the sound of predators closing in on them. He hurried to his feet and pulled at his mother's hand as he realised she couldn't hear. She couldn't hear them but he could.

"This way mama, hurry," he called tugging at her.

She scrambled to her feet and struggled to keep up with him. They tripped again and fell rolling into the clearing. They had made a full circle and had landed back where they started. The body of the maids and the soldiers littered the ground. His own horse was tumbled on its side a spear sticking out of it's breast. Inuyasha, shocked, stumbled and tripped. He released his mother's hand so as not to pull her down. He scrambled to his knees and cried out in horror when he realized he had fell in the remains of his knight.

He heard his mothers sobs beyond his crying and struggled to his feet. He pulled at her hand but she only cried out in pain.

"Mama come on!" He cried frantically, "I can hear them coming!"

There was a gash on her head and it bled freely, her kimono was stained with blood and he could feel no response from the arm that he tugged on. He let it fall and watched with wide eyes as it landed inside her kimono like a severed limb. He shook his head and pulled on her other arm, "get up, get up!" he cried, trying to pull her.

"Inuyasha…" she cried pulling him to her in a hug, rubbing her hand over his head in a loving caress, "my sweet boy, run home, run home to your father. You can out run them I know it."

Inuyasha shook his head, "no! I won't leave you," he declared, "I can't run home and back in time. Come on, get up, I'll carry you…" he stated as he tried to haul her onto his back but he could barely manage to move her upper body, "Come on mama, we have to go."

The sounds of boots were clear now to even her ears. She struggled to her feet, "let's hide then. Lets hide in your cave, they won't find us there," she stated sniffling and trying to make her voice sound stronger than she looked.

Inuyasha nodded and keeping a firm grasp of her hand he rushed her towards the cave. She stumbled along behind him. Inuyasha released her hand and rolled the stone away just far enough for them to squeeze in. He gestured to her to get inside.

"No you first, the back is too narrow for me," she stated softly.

He nodded and scrambled inside. Then shifted so he faced her, he looked at her expectantly. She smiled at him lovingly and took off her necklace tossing it inside.

"I love you Inuyasha, Thank you for protecting me."

He looked at her puzzled, his eyes widened when he saw her face disappear and the stone begin to move, "Mama no!" he cried out and leapt at the opening but the stone slid firmly into place. He clawed at it screaming for her but the bolder wouldn't budge.

He screamed and clawed and kicked at the boulder. Yet nothing, then there were screams other than his own. His ears filled with the most horrid screams. He doubled his efforts on the rock. Punching and clawing at it. He didn't feel the blood that came from his finger tips when he had rubbed his claws down scratching at the opening, nor did he feel the cracking of the bones in his knuckles and shoulders as he beat against the boulder but he heard. He heard the screams, his mother's screams as they filled the chamber and vibrated through him. He heard the laughing and more screams. He heard her until he was half mad with it.

He was wilder still when they stopped and he was left alone in the darkness, with the faces of the dead. The stable boy, his knight, the boar man, the rouge solider with his open neck, they all swarmed around him and his mother's screams echoed in his mind.

With a great scream he hurled himself at the boulder. It groaned then rocked away. He dug his hands into the earth behind and pushed. He tried wedging his body between it and finally there was a hole. He squeezed through the earth and boulder scrapping hiss clothing and ripping his skin. He fell onto the other side.

Inuyasha leapt up, he looked around frantically. The field was empty there was no one to kill. He looked around trying to scent her but his nose was just filled with the scent of blood. His wide gold eyes stared frightfully around him.

"Mommy!" he called and he shivered as he heard the sound bounce back to him. He looked around him trying to find her; he pushed at bodies to see if she had fallen beneath. He screamed when he pushed one aside and found the mangled face of his nurse maid looking back up at him. He stumbled backwards and landed with a plop in a pool of blood.

"Mommy! Where are you!" he cried softly. He stumbled to his feet, "say something please! I'll come find you!" He called trying to ignore the loneliness of the echo.

Then he spotted something. A buttercup yellow floating in the slight breeze on the opposite side from where he stood, he leapt clearing the field and landed with a skid. He gasped. Her clothes had been ripped open, her kimono was in shreds around her. Blood pooled everywhere, especially between her legs, the word's 'demon whore' had been carved onto her chest. Her body was shivering.

"Mommy!" he cried loudly. He bent towards her and listened, before shaking her shoulder lightly, "mommy?" he called hesitantly. Her body was cold to the touch. He pushed her hair from her face, "mommy? Wake up," he called softly. Her eyes were closed and her face was cold. She wasn't breathing.

He sat. Plopped down beside her and whined. He shook his head, "Mommy, we can go home now… please get up, they are all gone," he cried softly. He got up and tried to move her, but couldn't lift the body.

Finally he got her rolled on top of a headless body. He tugged the arms of the body, using it as a carriage until her had gotten it back to the cave. He rolled the boulder away and cleared out his dagger and her necklace. Then heaved her into the cave. He clambered in behind her and did his best to cover her. Then finally he scrambled out rolling the stone to seal it off.

Then he ran. He ran as fast as he could. He ran past the roads and the shrines, and past the sounds of the loud music and laughter in the square. He ran with the sound of the screaming in his ears and he ran home. He ran home, where his father and brother were marching out their faces a cloud of worry. He didn't register the soldier who ran in behind him with frightened eyes holding a chest plate from one of the fallen soldiers.

"I couldn't save her father, I have failed as a demon," he uttered mournfully. The dagger clattering from his hand, "I couldn't use it properly."

…. Then I collapsed. When I awoke I was bandaged and in bed, the dagger was on the pillow beside me and I could hear screaming and shouting, but I couldn't move. I blacked out again; I stayed that way for days. Apparently just after I left the site, the search party found it, My father and brother it seemed had been lead in the other direction by my mother's scent, when they arrived at the source of the scent, they found one of the maids just hung with a pile of my mother's clothing and perfumers scattered about her."

Kagome stared in shock. She stared wide eyed clinging to him. There were no words to say not even tears to shed. There was nothing to do. He snuggled his head back into her and Kagome could feel the hot tears against her neck.

"Inuyasha…" she muttered softly and hugged him back fiercely. They stayed like that, holding each other until they drifted off. Kagome held him tightly, just like she had wished she had the nerve to do with her own sister. She remembered the scared looks Kikyo had given, but she had been too scared to hold her. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice, she would hold him and not let go.

_**Author's Corner**_

This I think is the longest chapter yet. I hope you all liked it. If it didn't seem needed, don't worry. There is a tie in, please remember the details from the chapter as they will serve you well in the next to come. I know it might seem that I have strayed from the plot but I haven't.

More to come on what is happening with Kikyo.

Once again, thanks to those of you who have reviewed, it was truly delightful hearing your encouragements. I must also apologise for the long wait however I was caught up in exams.

I have realised the same trend that I had when I first started this story. There are next to no reviews. I hope this isn't a reflection on the way the story is written.

Thanks again to those who took the time to review. Criticism is welcome but please do so politely. Hoping to hear from you all soon.


	11. Glimpse at Sesshomaru

!

!

Chapter 11

!

!

"It's getting late," Inuyasha muttered gruffly. He uncurled himself from Kagome shoving her away as if suddenly embarrassed, then stumbled out of the bed and went back to his work table.

Kagome sat up and looked around, yea it was late. She yawned a little; it seemed she had dozed off there. Kagome slipped from the bed and went out into the second room where Inuyasha was once again looking over his papers.

She pulled a book from the shelf and curled into one of the waiting chairs. She scanned the pages and found it a dull book. So stopped paying attention to what was written there. Kagome bit her lips as her mind began to occupy itself with thoughts.

What was Rin talking about? She was pretty sure she was making mutterings about her past. Did this entire incident have some connection with Rin's past? Or had she seen whatever was done to Kikyo done before? Kagome bit her lips harder. She was pretty sure that was it.

She sighed and dropped her head in her hands. 'Kikyo, I really need you," Kagome thought out loud. She was never the stronger of the twins. It was always Kikyo taking care of her, even when she had become scary.

_A small Kagome ran pell-mell through the newly grown forest. Her pig tails swung wildly behind her as she tossed her head backwards to see if the horrid worm was giving chase. In that movement she stumbled and fell. With a shriek of dismay Kagome found herself rolling head over heals. She landed with a thud against a tree trunk._

_Kagome sniffled and struggled to her feet. She rubbed the back of her head in anguish and could already feel the bum that was beginning to develop there. A snarl made her gasp. Kagome turned around slowly with wide eyes and saw standing just behind her a centipede demon._

"_flesh… give me your flesh," it screeched raising up on its belly, it's million and one hands squirming and struggling to get to Kagome, "I will make myself stronger by eating the flesh of a miko virgin, flesh! Give it to me!"_

_Kagome screeched, because before her was the mother of all worms. The centipede woman dived forward. Kagome leapt back and turned the other way to run, but in her hurry stumbled over the same tree root and landed with a thud on her belly the wind knocking out of her lungs._

_She screamed and closed her eyes. Then a wiz passed her head. Kagome struggled to her feet as the centipede screeched. She turned and saw that it had a purification arrow sticking out of its arm. Another was fired and the other arm was caught._

_Kagome was so dazed she was shocked when hands clamped around her and began pulling urgently. She stumbled along behind her sister their feet stomping softly against the forest ground. Behind them the centipede withered and cursed and they could hear her pulling her heavy body along the forest floor._

"_Don't look back," Kikyo cautioned as they continued to run. Finally they stumbled out onto the shrine grounds, at least Kikyo did. Kagome found herself falling downwards a vice like grip wrapped around her ankle._

_Kikyo quickly strung another arrow and let it fly. The centipede shrieked and hopped backwards. Kagome scrambled into the safe of the shrine barrier and the centipede charged against it. Her grandfather bustled out and with a quick release of a satura the centipede shrieked and turned to dust._

Kagome blinked. Well she guessed it was up to her now. She would find her sister and one of the first steps towards finding her sister was to find out what Rin knew.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly.

"What?" He grunted back gruffly as he moved about his space, looking at various documents and scribbling things down.

"Do you know about Rin's past? Before she came here, I mean do you know what happened to her village?" Kagome asked turning her head to the side so that she could view him. She hoped he couldn't see how eager she was for the information.

She didn't have to worry though he kept his head stuck between his work. Kagome wondered for a moment if he was going to answer her. Then finally he grunted,

"Only that bastard would know," he stated gruffly, "all I know is her entire village was destroyed. They were suspects in a raid that had taken place. Sesshomaru went to investigate with his troops, they came out armed and ready to fight. The opposition was clearly out matched, they were after all civilians. The made a hasty retreat. They burnt their town and themselves in it. Sesshomaru found Rin at that place. That was the verbal report anyways," he grunted without much interest, "My father has the written record of it. I'm sure that's more detailed and Sesshomaru would know also."

Kagome frowned well that wasn't much information. Rin had said something about the villagers being eaten and them burning the town with everyone in it. Kagome shuddered, that must have been gruesome. She frowned but what did Rin mean they ate the insides?

There was a knock on the door and Inuyasha went to answer. After a quick conversation he came, "Dinner is going to be served in an hour. Akura is waiting in your rooms to dress you."

"Why are we having formal dinners?" Kagome asked wondering if it would be a big party as the pervious night.

"We have guests," Inuyasha stated with a frown as if he really didn't want anyone to be there, "now shut up, will ya? I'm trying to concentrate god damn it."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. She got up with a stretch and placed the book back, "fine, I'm going to get ready."

Inuyasha grunted some non-comment to indicate that heard. Kagome looked at him for a moment before turning and walking out the door. Just as Inuyasha had said Akura along with Sango were already waiting for her. Her bath was already drawn and she was bathed quickly.

She was dried and oiled and her hair combed. Then she was placed in a rust red coloured kimono. It was really a kimono depicting the setting sun. It was the rays of sunset that cast the orange red colour that faded into a midnight blue. Her obi was a deep rust colour. Her hair was brushed and left out, with the exception of a pretty gold clip designed like a bird which held the hair from her face on the right side of her head.

Kagome was lead out into the corridor but instead of being brought right to dinner as expected she was joined momentarily by Inuyasha and then shortly there after by lady Rish. Lady Rish took her place at Inuyasha's right and Kagome hung to the back unsure of what to do before Inuyasha reached behind him and pulled her up to his left.

"That isn't proper etiquette," Lady Rish pointed out a little snidely.

Inuyasha's jaw clenched, "my _friends_, walk beside me," he declared with finality between clenched teeth. He paused to glare defiantly at her, willing her to object. Kagome blushed at the fuss being made over her.

Lady Rish bowed her head, "As you wish," she consented. She cast a curious glance at Kagome but said nothing else. She was dressed prettily in red. Kagome realised that Inuyasha's outfit contained both the red of Lady Rish's and the Orange rust of her own outfit, they were dressed to display ownership.

Kagome could sense by the glance Inuyasha cast at Sango that he would have invited her to walk in front if not just to spite the lady beside them. Sango scrolled at him and shook her head, mouthing something like 'behave'. He grunted in answer and they entered the dinning hall in this fashion.

The dinning hall consisted of nothing other than a huge table that almost spanned the length of the elongated room, elegant lighting fixtures, and tones of windows draped in the most beautiful fabrics. The décor was elegant and tasteful and obviously very expensive in its simple grandeur. Kagome was awed and happy that they came here instead of eating in the ball room as she had expected.

She looked around, there were less people seated at the table. She could properly take them all in. There was Inutaisho who was at the head of the table. He stood to greet them and the party bowed at his welcome. To the right of him was Inuyasha's place and beside Inuyasha was Lady Rish, then Kagome. To the left of Inutaisho was the Lord Tatan and Lady Mika. At the other end of the table sat Sesshomaru with his wife to his right, and another guest to his left. Kagome wasn't sure who the guest was.

Beside Sumari, was a young demon, who fitted the description in Kikyo's diary so well that Kagome had no doubts that this was Saytan. That was Kikyo's lover. He was placed so far away from her that it would be impossible to speak to him. He had a striking resemblance to his sister, however his beauty shone greater than his sister's and he was indeed a treat to the eye. He looked very noble and smiled jovially as he spoke, but Kagome could not hear what he spoke about, she could see why Kikyo liked him.

She would have to find a way to speak to him. Perhaps he would step out of the hall at a moment. She could only hope.

"Oh Kikyo darling, what a lovely dress," Suihou declared.

Kagome smiled politely and tightly. She hated to think she had been placed beside the sisters. She sat beside Yuki who sat next was Yumi and then Suihou was seated beside Yumi, in order of importance given by birth.

"Thank you," Kagome commented and realised that she would have a difficult time in this dinner. There were other nobles seated at the table and Kagome could only assume they were Lord and Lady Tata's entourage because they all had similar facial characteristics.

"I dear say, you clean up nicely for a human," Yuki commented by ways of a compliment, "but please do not try to be sick, you are after all so close to me."

Kagome kept her features cool, she would not embarrass herself. She felt someone give her arm a gentle squeeze of support. Kagome glanced downwards and found that it was Lady Rish. She smiled unsurely at the woman, and lady Rish nodded back to her.

"Yuki, you may dine else where if it suites you, I heard you were quite tired from your walk," Lady Izayoi stated, "I'm sure Lord Inutaisho would forgive you."

Yuki blushed furiously, "Oh no, no, you are too kind sister, but I'll be fine." She stated with a nervous chuckle and a small gesture of the hand. She turned her eyes away, looking worried about whether she would be asked to leave.

The tinkling of a glass being tapped stopped the chatter in the room and everyone paused. Inutaisho rose from his seat and proceeded to give a short toast to the health of the new heir and his parents; it was followed by hearty claps and rounds of agreement.

Kagome wondered how many people sincerely wished the baby well. This crowd didn't seem the type to say what they were feeling or thinking at all. When Inutaisho sat down the first course of the meal was brought in.

Everyone waited until he indicated for them to join before taking part. The conversation across the tables was light and easy to follow. In an effort to avoid having to talk to the sister's Kagome engaged Lady Mika in conversation about her baby, and the new mother was more than happy to supply a wealth of information. Subsequently the entire side of her table became engaged in talking about the baby.

The three sisters said less than everyone though, choosing instead to pout over the lack of attention they were given. Lady Rish had politely steered the conversation away from them whenever one tried to interject and steal the spotlight.

Inutaisho seemed delighted at the prospect of a babe and was extracting promises of visits from the new parents. Inuyasha only spoke enough to not be considered rude. Kagome also kept her eyes peeled on Saytan, glancing over every few seconds to see if he had gotten up.

The courses of the meal went slowly and the conversations remained stress free and light. Finally when the desert was about to be served Lady Sumari got up.

"I am sorry, my lord," she declared with a deep bow, "but I am afraid I do not feel myself," she stated in a soft voice that sounded weak even to Kagome.

"Are you feeling ill dear? Would you like me to send a healer to your room?" Inutaisho asked concerned as he took in her down cast eyes and pouty mouth.

Kagome crinkled her nose, she looked like a little girl playing sick but she supposed it wasn't her place to point it out. She was also sure Inutaisho would have noticed if that were the case, then again it was probably rude to point out that she was fibbing.

"Oh no, please don't," Lady Sumari declared, "I do think all I need is a little rest," she stated softly.

"A companion to your rooms then," Inutaisho stated more than asked. He looked to Sesshomaru who looked back with a dead uncaring gaze; obviously he would not be taking up his husbandly duties.

"Oh no, I could not pull any company from lady Mika," Lady Sumari stated graciously with a low bow, before it became apparent to anyone else that Sesshomaru would not have her. Kagome felt a tinge of pain for the woman.

Her brother stood at that moment, he bowed to Lord Inutaisho. Lord Tatan laughed lightly,

"It seems the siblings have missed each other, they have been apart, have they not?" he asked turning to Inutaisho as he spoke.

"Yes, Lord Saytan has been away in Minitoru seeing to official matters," he stated making it sound like a very grand important gesture, "I do see your point. Lady Sumari, I can not allow a daughter of my house to depart, sickly and without escort," he nodded to Saytan, "please see her safely to her rooms."

He bowed deeply. Lady Sumari thanked Inutaisho for his hospitality and apologised several times more to which she was given the well wishes of her present company before she departed. Kagome frowned. There he went.

The meal went on in light conversation. Kagome glanced at the door. She really needed to leave; she wanted to catch him before he went to his own rooms. She didn't even know where his rooms were. About ten minutes into her pondering she had an idea.

She leaned over to Inutaisho and whispered so that she wouldn't disturb the other guests, "My lord, it's about time for Rin's last dose of medication. May I please take a short break to check on her?" Kagome asked.

Inutaisho nodded, "Of course, you will find Sango and Akura dinning in the room adjacent to this with the other waiting ladies, please see to it you summon them."

Kagome bowed. She got out of her seat and headed to the door, most of the room had already heard her whispered words but none the less Inutaisho announced that Kikyo would also be excused to return shortly.

Kagome slipped from the room, she nodded to the guards and headed towards the adjacent room. She glanced behind her making sure the guards weren't watching her before making a Bee line. She moved swiftly down the dark corridor and away from the dinning room.

Kagome flared her miko powers, cautiously searching for lady Sumari's aura. She picked up on it and ran in that direction. Who knew how fast demons walked? Then thinking that she wasn't supposed to be there, she quickly masked her aura and purged it from the area.

She couldn't afford after all to have her where about questioned and she certainly couldn't have Sango and Akura overhearing her conversations. No that wouldn't do, satisfied that she couldn't be tracked she set off at a brisk pace.

She slowed though when she realised that the auras weren't moving. Kagome tilted her head in confusion. She came to a stop before she reached the alcove. The alcove was hidden in the darkness and sunken away from the main corridor, in the day Kagome knew it provided a beautiful view of the gardens. The small alcove was designed so that one could stop and look, without feeling they were directly in the hall, it was more like a tiny, half circle enclosed balcony added directly onto the hall.

She could hear the sound of slapping, groaning and hissing. Kagome's brows knitted in confusion she slowed her pace and tentatively approached the alcove. She made sure to keep herself in the shadows of the columns. What in the world was happening? Were they being attacked?

She cautiously looked into the alcove. Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth and almost stumbled backwards. She pulled back and leaned against the wall in dismay then broke into a run.

"What was that?" She heard lady Sumari's voice in a horse breathy whisper.

Kagome ran faster, she didn't pause to see if they came out she just ran as fast as she could. Panting she got to the adjacent room and opened the door.

"Kikyo are you ok?" Sango and Akura asked as they saw her ashen face. They took a hold of her hand and lead her form the room. Sango gestured to Akura to go make an excuse to lord Inutaisho. Kagome quickly grabbed Akura.

"No, no, I'm fine," Kagome stated, "We need to check on Rin," she tried her best to look unaffected. But her face was still deathly pale and her voice trembled.

Sango looked at her curiously but Kagome had already started walking down the corridor. She was in a daze but she knew that she couldn't afford to be caught. The scene she had just seen kept replaying over and over again in her mind.

Kagome blinked but could not dispel it. The image of lady Sumari bathed in moonlight, her kimono bunched around her slender hips, hiked to expose her nether regions and her head tossed back in ecstasy. The cheeks of her bottom being squeezed and kneaded as she was continuously forced down to meet upward thrusts, moisture glistening against her inner thighs, as her lover entered her again and again, and wrapped in her arms, her claws tangled in his long locks her brother was lost in ecstasy his eyes closed and his own throaty grunts mixing with her gasps and hisses.

Kagome stumbled and Sango caught her arm. Kagome took a deep breath to try and dispel the image but it was engrained her mind. Dear god, poor Sesshomaru.

"Kikyo, I think I'll have to insist-."

"I'm fine!" Kagome declared shaking free of Sango's hold. She slipped into Rin's room and shut the door. What kind of place was this? Where a brother and sister would be together in such away, she felt her stomach churn and rushed through the playroom stumbling into the bathroom, she emptied the contents of her stomach.

She was barely aware of Etta holding her hair away and asking her what was wrong. Kagome didn't answer she just emptied her stomach and tried in vain to empty the images also.

When Kagome had emptied her stomach she sat back on her heals in a daze. What should she do? Should she tell Sesshomaru? Should she keep her mouth shut? Her eyes glazed over as she wondered what in the world to do.

"Kagome, are you ok?"

Kagome looked up at Etta and nodded her head absently. She gestured into the room as she rinsed her mouth, "How is Rin?" she asked absently.

"Rin is fine," Etta stated looking at her curiously as if the cause of her sudden reflux would just appear on her forehead.

Kagome nodded her head, "Thank you, I have to get back to the party though," she stated softly with a firm nod of her head. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself. She splashed some water on her face and headed out the door.

She walked briskly back to the dinning hall, ignoring Sango and Akura's curious gaze. Kagome re-entered the room and took her place at the table. Her dessert was placed in front of her but she had no appetite.

"How is Rin dear?" Inutaisho asked.

"Fine," Kagome muttered softly. She noticed that Saytan was looking at her and she quickly looked away avoiding eye contact at all cost. She felt his curious gaze boring into her and she felt the bile rise in her throat again, "She slept while I gave her, her medication and her temperature is constant," Kagome muttered out.

Inutaisho made a comment that she didn't hear and then his attention was taken else where. Kagome was glad of it. She glanced upwards and found that Saytan was still looking at her in a very suspicious way. She kept her head down and felt sick to the stomach.

"Does your dessert not suite you?" Lady Rish asked softly, "you look positively pail."

Inuyasha turned towards her then. Kagome forced a smile out and shook her head, "I am full that's all," she stated softly. Lady Rish nodded her head accepting the story, but Inuyasha did not seem as keen to believe, however he kept his mouth shut.

Kagome sat silently and suffered through the remainder of the meal, forcing herself to give congratulations and smile at the right moments. The three Rish sisters seemed to be highly entertained as they were finally allowed to brag about their accomplishments.

Kagome was never as relieved in her life as the moment when Inutaisho announced that he must depart. The idly conversation did not last much longer after that, since everyone found an excuse to leave also and the room was politely cleared.

Inuyasha however was stuck with the duty of escorting the Rish sisters to their rooms, which was kept on the side of his wing meant to hosts guests. Kagome trotted along beside him, and didn't even notice the conversation of the girls.

When they got to their rooms, each girl gave a reluctant bow and left. Lady Rish was the next to be escorted but before they could have cleared the corridor fully Inuyasha spun around to face her, an angry scroll on his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He demanded hotly glaring at her as if daring her to lie to him.

The exclamation frightened lady Rish, who just about jumped a mile out of her skin. Kagome looked away and bit her lips. She shook her head not meeting his gaze, "Nothing," she stated softly.

"Bullshit wench!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"She brought her food up mi lord," Akura stated timidly.

Kagome glared at the maid, "Be quiet," she snapped, she couldn't afford to be discovered and Akura shrunk back. It was obvious however that Akura was concerned, and Kagome felt a pang of regret for treating her so meanly but damn it she should keep her mouth shut.

"heh," Inuyasha huffed, giving her a self righteous look, "now spill it wench."

"There is nothing wrong with me Inuyasha! I'm fine!" Kagome yelled as she turned to stomp away, at least she would have had he not been blocking her path.

"You need to tell me what's wrong. Did someone say something to you?" Inuyasha asked trying to tilt her head upwards, "Was it because you walked in with me?-."

"No Inuyasha, there is nothing wrong with me!" Kagome declared stepping away from him. She glared up at him becoming truly angry now. She didn't understand any of this and she didn't need him pressing her and trying to get things out of her.

He seemed to be angered even further by her response and growled loudly, pulling himself up to tower over her in a domineering position, "God damn it! How am I suppose to protect you if you don't tell me what's wrong?" Inuyasha yelled in her face.

Kagome was furious, what right did he have to question her? And protect her? No one could protect her, she didn't even know what she needed protection from! So how the hell could he offer it so freely?

"I don't need you to protect me! What makes you think you can protect anyone!" Kagome gasped a look of utter shock coming over her face as she realised the implications. Inuyasha's face morphed into one of acute pain. Kagome grabbed at him but could barely manage to catch his sleeves,

"Inuyasha I'm-."

"Shut up," he replied cold, yanking his sleeves from her grip. He marched off in the direction of lady Rish's room.

Kagome dropped her head and sniffled, her eyes filling with tears. What had she done? She felt a rub on her shoulder and looked up to see Lady Rish looking sympathetically at her.

"Don't you dare criticize him," Kagome warned through gritted teeth.

Lady Rish shook her head to indicate that she didn't intend to, "You have fallen in love with him," she observed in a soft shocked tone. Kagome shook her head and covered her face, crying into her open palms. Fallen in love? She had no time to think of love in a place like this.

"Why did I say such a thing?" Kagome asked to no one in particular. Lady Rish rubbed her shoulder awkwardly. But Kagome appreciated the gesture, "I'm just messing everything up! I don't know what I'm doing here…" she cried.

She realised she had no clue what to do now. She had basically scared Rin with her pressing bringing up some horrifying memories. She had no clue who wanted the poison. All she had succeeded in doing was unearthing more nasty secrets and getting into bigger scrapes, "I've just made everything worse," on top of that she had just hurt Inuyasha in way that no one could. Didn't he just confide in her how weak her had felt not being able to protect his mother and then to just go and blurt out something like that! "He won't talk to me again!"

"Stop crying, stupid wench."

Kagome gasped when she found herself tucked securely into a hard chest. She looked up and saw Inuyasha there. She threw her hands around him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, at least not in the way you think I did…"

"But you don't think I can protect you from whatever it is," Inuyasha stated softly. He nuzzled his mark on the nape of her neck and Kagome felt herself calm a little. She didn't however miss the hurt in his voice.

Lady Rish cleared her throat, "I shall escort myself to my rooms. I think you both have other matters to attend to. Kikyo, we shall speak at a latter date," without waiting for a response she bowed her head and moved along with her ladies in waiting moving after her.

"Inuyasha, I'm-."

"Going to move this conversation away from prying ears," Sango put in firmly as she turned and stomped off in the direction of the bed rooms.

Inuyasha released Kagome and followed behind Sango, keeping a firm grip on Kagome's hand so that she was forced to come along also. He pulled her closer to his side as he walked. Sango took the lead peering alertly into the dim halls. Everyone was tense expecting something to jump out at them. But Kagome new it wasn't that kind of danger.

She looked at Inuyasha's face, set in determination and felt a pang of regret rip through her. What would happen when he found out? She suddenly came to the realisation, if he did find out and it wasn't from her, he'd hate her. Hate her for life.

She was such a hypocrite, she was no better than Lady Rish's sisters. She had pried him open and didn't even have the decency to tell him her real name. She glanced down at the floor wishing it would swallow her. How did things end up like this?

How had she and her sister gotten here? She shook her head and sighed. This was not proving to be a fun night at all. The door to the room was opened and Kagome stepped inside. Sango stayed on the outside.

Inuyasha left her to her own devices as he changed his clothes not saying a word to her. Kagome sighed and accepted the shirt that he tossed at her. She disrobed and donned it. There was a knock and Inuyasha strode pass her to answer the knock.

He returned moments later with a tray, "Akura brought this for you," he stated as he placed it on one of the bed side tables. He turned and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Kagome sighed as she looked at the warm broth on the tray and felt even guiltier about the nasty look and mean words she had given her maid. She rubbed a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. What was she going to do?

"Eat," Came the gruff command as Inuyasha strode from out of the bathroom. He went to his desk and proceeded to go over what seemed to be a tone of paper work.

Kagome looked over at him feeling lost as to how to make it up to him. She sat with the soup and distractedly began to spoon the liquid into her mouth, all the while watching as he signed and stamped various documents. He didn't look up, not once.

"Inuyasha, I'm so-."

"Whatever wench, I don't want to hear it," he grunted gruffly without looking up. He continued to read.

Kagome's eyes dropped and she stared into her bowl without seeing the contents. Her eyes pooled with tears that spilled slowly down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked at the height of annoyance. Kagome jumped when she heard the slamming of his seal against the desk, "Answer me wench, why are you crying?"

Kagome sobbed at the harsh treatment and shook her head; she wiped frantically at her eyes with one hand and continued to stare into her bowl.

"Quit it," He demanded with an angry growl, "You think I'm blind?" He growled loudly as he stormed over to her. He grabbed the bowl from her and tossed it, Kagome heard it shatter as it clashed against something, "Do you think I'm stupid huh?" He yelled pulling her face up so that she could look into his blazing golden eyes, "You think I don't know that you're hiding something from me?"

"Inuyasha please-."

"Shut up wench. No more games! No more getting anything out of me, no more friendship," Inuyasha yelled as he released her and stormed off, he stopped at his desk, "You cant fucking trust me? You can't tell me what's wrong?" He demanded flashing his fangs at her, "well here it is Bitch, I aint trusting nothing that comes out of your mouth," he scoffed disgustedly, "and I thought we were something to each other-."

"We are!" Kagome protested loudly, jumping to her feet. She stood in the room tearfully, "Inuyasha we are. Please don't do this-."

"Tell me then! What in the hell have you got to hide? Are you trading secretes-."

"No!-."

"What? Are you in love with some man?" Inuyasha yelled without letting up, Kagome shook her head but before she could utter more than a syllable he plunged on, barraging her with all sorts of questions until her head swarmed and she felt like she would drown in them.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome cried out finally, "I can't tell you!" Kagome cried brokenly covering her face in her hands. She sobbed into her hands her entire body shaking and she wished he would just hold her but he didn't.

"Why?" He demanded icily.

"I don't," Kagome shook her head, "I don't want you to hate me," she confessed lifting her face to look at him through tear stained eyes. She shuddered as she took a deep breath, hardly able to see him through her tears, but what she did see was a cold stony look.

"Get out," he demanded lowly.

"Inuyasha please…" Kagome pleaded as she moved towards him her arms out stretched. She needed him to hold her; she just wanted to feel him, that he was still with her, "please-."

"Get out," he growled. With that he turned and walked into the bedrooms slamming the dividing doors closed. Kagome felt the makings of a powerful demonic barrier.

She looked after him shocked and dropped her head. So she had ruined it after all. Kagome sobbed brokenly, she had pushed him away. She wanted so much to tell him but she couldn't. She just couldn't he would hate her. She just knew he would. How could she possibly open her mouth and tell him she had been lying to him? That he didn't even know her correct name? How could she possibly?

Kagome struggled to her feet and pounded on the doors that had been closed. She felt the shock of the barrier resonate through her hands, it tossed her backwards and she landed with a great thud against the chair. Kagome cried out loudly but more out of frustration than actual hurt.

She curled herself into a ball and sobbed until she fell asleep. Why was this all happening to her? Why her family? Why her life?

When Kagome opened her eyes next she had a splitting head ache. She felt like there was a hammer pounding on the sides of her head. She sat up and placed a hand to her forehead. Slowly her mind began to register the ordeal of the night.

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha…" she muttered out in a soft depressed voice.

"What wench?"

Kagome jumped almost a mile high at the unexpected grunt of an answer. She turned and saw him exiting the bath half wet. She noticed now that she was still in his rooms, he hadn't tossed her out. She beamed and stumbled out of the bed half tripping over the sheets and into his arms.

She hugged him as tight as she could. He hadn't turned her away, he hadn't abandoned her. She nuzzled her face under his neck making a soft whimpering noise. Kagome was mildly delighted when a purr resonated through his body and into hers. She smiled and clung to him and kissed the underside of his jaw.

"Keh," he grunted as he lifted her and deposited her on the bed, "quit acting like a bitch," he reprimanded lightly his cheeks ablaze at the attention.

Kagome was puzzled, but she wasn't ready to release him yet and instead locked her hands around his neck, pulling him down to the bed and on top of her. He quickly flipped them so that she straddled his waist. Kagome kissed his cheeks, and ran her hands through his hair. She was so happy he was still with her. She nuzzled her face into his neck and continued her happy kisses and stroking.

She gave an 'eep' of surprise when he shifted his hips, tossing her off him and on the bed. Kagome looked at him curiously; his breathing was coming in harsh pants.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Those are dangerous positions for your purity," Inuyasha stated in a husky voice as he stared at her in such a way that Kagome felt her face heat up and a need between her tights that made her press her legs together.

Inuyasha groaned and got up keeping his back to her. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be trying to concentrate. Kagome feeling thoroughly embarrassed sat still. But it wasn't just embarrassment she felt thrilled that she could get him this way. She blushed as a particularly naughty thought entered her head and quickly shook it away.

"I'm still fucking pissed at you," Inuyasha grunted as he got up. He strode across the room, tossed his wardrobe open and pulled out an outfit. He let the towel fall and Kagome quickly turned her back, "and if you think I'll hate you when you tell me, imagine how much I'll hate you if I have to find out by myself."

Kagome looked away her eyes downcast, "I hate this," she muttered softly, "I hate feeling so emotionally wired all the time… I just, I hate this stupid place!" She yelled as she tossed herself backwards on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling.

She could hear Inuyasha moving about, he didn't say anything or press her any further. He just continued with what he was doing. Kagome stared up at the ceiling as she tried to decipher what was what, and what she should do.

"Will you hate me?" She asked softly still looking up at the ceiling.

She couldn't see him but she heard his customary 'keh' and could just imagine he had crossed his arms, "Probably wench, but you're my mate so I can't hate you forever."

Kagome nodded her head, "Promise?"

"Keh, yea whatever I promise, stupid human," he stated. Kagome blinked when she found him suddenly directly over her. He yanked her up out of the bed with one hand and steadied her on her feet.

"Dar wants to talk to you, he's waiting in your rooms," Inuyasha stated as he turned around again and walked out into his study. He gathered some of the documents into his arms and walked out, holding the door open for her.

Kagome struggled to her feet, her eyes wide, "I can't meet Dar dressed like this!" She stated incredulously as she gestured to her skimpy garments, that really just consisted of Inuyasha's shirt.

He grunted then and allowed the door to close. Kagome stood looking after him puzzled. Had the jerk, just walked off on her? Moments later however there was a discrete knock and then Akura came in. She was clutching a kimono in her hand and looked nervous about being in the prince's chambers her eyes darted this way and that.

"Lord Inuyasha, say's I am to ready you here?" she asked sounding a little distress.

Kagome nodded and dropped into a light bow, "Thank you for the soup Akura, and I want to apologies for my behaviour towards you yesterday-."

"Mistress please stop that, you mustn't bow to me!" Akura protested loudly shaking her hands in an obvious show of distress.

"Please accept my apologies," Kagome stated softly her head still down cast.

"Hai, hai," Akura agreed quickly, "I accept, get up, get up." Kagome relented and did as she was told. Akura looked relieved and rushed her off to the bathroom. All through the bathing process Akura kept casting curious glances at her and Kagome tried to ignore them.

Finally when she was ready she was lead to her room where Dar was waiting patiently in the sitting area along with Sango.

"Akura, can you please get us some breakfast?" Kagome asked softly. She really wasn't that hungry but it was a way to get rid of Akura. Akura nodded and bowed then bustled off to do as she was told.

Kagome smiled in greeting to Sango and it was returned with a curt nod. Sango settled in her corner of the room and didn't even crack an eye when Dar cast his barrier.

"She's pissed that she's not in on it," Dar commented with a boyish snicker as he looked at Sango. Kagome cast her gaze at Sango, who didn't react in any way at all, "well anyways!" Dar commented clapping his hand.

Kagome looked back at him and fidgeted nervously, "I guess this is yours," he stated as he produced the poison and discretely slipped it to her. Kagome clutched her fingers around it and tucked it in the band of her sleeves.

"Its been decided that you should leave the poison in Rin's room, as a set up," Dar stated softly, "I'll be monitoring whatever and whoever goes into the room, but from the outside, as Inutaisho does not see the need to invade Rin's privacy considering that the girl doesn't get much visitors."

Kagome nodded and bit her lips. It was true no one ever came to visit Rin. She sighed sadly, it would be nice if the royal family did come though, she wondered if perhaps she could talk to Sesshomaru once more. Kagome shook her head, she'd have better luck speaking to Inuyasha about it.

"It's also recommended that you keep Rin's recovery as much as possible to yourself," Dar stated firmly, "obviously you are expected to make Rin have a relapse and by so doing need to make her trip. Therefore he medical status is not to be known, keep her confined to her rooms at all times, is that clear?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yea, that's clear," she stated softly. She nodded more decisively and stood, "yea I can do that we'll get them!" she declared confidently.

Dar cracked a smile and let the barrier drop, Kagome looked at him puzzled but realised the reason when Akura walked in balancing a tray. She placed the tray on the night table. Dar stood then and bowed.

"Thank you for your hospitality mi lady, but I must be going."

Kagome nodded and bowed also. Dar exited and closed the room door. Etta uncovered the dishes on the tray, and Kagome gaped. Why did Kai keep sending her so much food? She shook her head knowing that the demon would be upset if she didn't finish it.

"Sango, Akura have you eaten yet?" Kagome asked with a beam, "there is more than enough!"

Akura's eyes widened in shook and she shook her head, "I couldn't possible-."

"Is there any Ham?" Sango asked standing with a stretch.

Kagome nodded her head and patted the space on the bed beside her. Sango came over and flopped down relaxing her aching muscles. Kagome looked to Akura who hesitantly sat too, but chose instead to sit on the floor.

"Well help your selves!" Kagome declared as she fished a piece of ham from one of the bowls.

Sango took her up on the offer and soon Akura joined in also, and Kagome found that Sango was quite entertaining when she was in the mood, and engaged both she and Akura in the most charming tails of the general's exploits. Including the tails of the perverted Miroku and Kagome couldn't help feeling that Sango had a crush on the so called houshi. Maybe she should have more ham for meals.

Finally when the plates were cleared Kagome stood with a stretch, "alright then," she stated, "it's off to Rin's now."

Akura nodded and gathered the empty bowls onto the tray picking it up. Sango escorted Kagome to Rin's rooms while Akura handed over the tray to one of the kitchen staff and then quickly caught up to them. They parted company again at Rin's door.

"Good morning Rin," Kagome greeted as she went into the bedroom.

"Good morning Kagome-chan," Rin stated happily, as she beamed at Kagome. Kagome sighed in relief she was glad the little girl wasn't holding a grudge, "Kagome-chan, can Rin's diet be changed now? Rin is tired of soups!" she stated sticking her tongue out as she made a disgusted face.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle, "Oh I suppose so, I think you're system is well adjusted and can start going back to somewhat of a normal diet," she stated with a smile. It was true, the strengthening broths that Kagome had Rin on could change now. The girl showed that she was rapidly improving and could be allowed a more normal diet now.

Rin clapped her hands, "Did you hear that?" she asked turning to Etta excitedly, "Rin would like fish and ham, and berries and cream!" she declared happily.

Etta smiled at her and nodded, "I shall see what I can ask Kai to do for lunch," she stated looking at Kagome for approval.

Kagome nodded her head, "that seems like a fine meal for lunch," Kagome agreed with the menu choice, "but remember you meals have to be balanced all the time," she stated with a warning wag of her index finger.

Rin nodded eagerly. Etta proceeded to pick up the empty soup bowl that rested on the tray beside Rin's bed. She nodded to Kagome and bustled out of the room.

"Are you ready for your practice Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Hai!" Rin stated with a firm nod and tossed back her bed covers. Kagome smiled at her enthusiasm and went over to the bed. She started to massage Rin's feet to ensure that the blood was flowing normally.

"Rin, you might have a visitor today," Kagome stated softly, Rin's eyes lit up with delight but Kagome held up her hand to speak, "and no matter what you must pretend to be getting sick again."

Rin frowned and looked down at her hands, "these visitor's are working with the bad men Kagome-chan; the man in the dark and the monkey man?" Rin asked softly.

Kagome gasped, "Monkey man Rin?" she asked softly, there was someone else involved?

Rin nodded her head, "yes, he wears a white Monkey cape; he spoke to Kikyo and the other man. Sometimes he would come when Kikyo took Rin on walks, she used to leave the servants behind and tell them Rin was going to a lesson, but we always went to meet this man."

Kagome's eyes widened a white monkey. Could it possibly be a man in a baboon suite? Like the one in Inuyasha's past, the man who had killed Inuyasha's mother. But what would he have to do with Rin? Why would he need to kill Rin?

"Rin, could you hear what they were speaking about?" Kagome asked softly, maybe Rin new too much already.

Rin shook her head, "Sometimes, but most of the time, Kikyo-sama left Rin too far away," she said holding down her head. "Kagome-san?" she asked softly looking down at her hands while she twisted them over and over.

"Yes Rin?" Kagome asked distractedly. She shook her head giving Rin her full attention.

"Do you think its Rin's fault why Kikyo-sama is gone? Do you think Rin was selfish by not telling? Rin did not want to lose her new family!" She cried tears streaming down her face, "it is all Rin's fault, isn't it?-."

"Rin!" Kagome cried pulling her into a hug, "This is not your fault, none of it," she stated softly as she rubbed her hands through her hair comfortingly, "You couldn't have stopped them. You need to focus on getting well. But none of this is your fault. I don't think so and Kikyo doesn't either," she stated pushing Rin back so that she could look into her firm brown eyes. "Do you understand?"

Rin nodded her head, "Hai Kagome-chan," She said and dove into kagome's arm, "thank you. Please try and bring back the real Kikyo-sama, Rin misses her."

Kagome squeezed Rin with all her might. It felt so good to know that someone here missed her sister, "I'm sure she misses you too Rin-chan but remember what I told you ok?"

Rin nodded. Kagome released her and kissed her forehead. She went to the night table and placed the flask with the poison down. It was visible to anyone who wanted to see it, or cared to look. She turned back to Rin.

"Well let's practice your walk!" Kagome declared perkily, "so you can be good and ready for Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Hai!" Rin declared happily tossing back the covers. She slipped out of bed. It was slow but she got the movement done and beamed proudly at Kagome, "Rin has been practicing, Rin can make it around the room by herself without feeling hurt!"

"that's great Rin, and you feel stronger right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Rin also gets very hungry after she walks," Rin told her happily as she began to cross the room by herself, "but if Rin walks too long her muscles begin to pain," Rin said with a frown.

"Don't worry about it Rin, soon that wont happen," Kagome told her truthfully, "but for now, your doing great ," she added with a big smile.

Rin grinned back at her and continued to walk back and forth through the room. Next they went into the playroom. Etta came back and Rin gave her a warm hug. Etta patted her head. Rin requested that they play dolls and walked over to her doll shelf.

Etta in the mean time went and pulled back the curtains from the windows, allowing the light to pour in. Rin pulled one of the dolls from the shelf. It was a lovely porcelain doll, with long black hair that fell mid back. She had captivating brown eyes and a sweet smile on her full pink lips. The doll was stunningly beautiful and dressed in a buttercup yellow kimono. The kimono itself was a wonder, intricately designed and fascinating.

"Sesshomaru-sama gave Rin-chan this doll," she stated proudly holding it up affectionately for Kagome to see, "she is Rin's favourite doll."

Kagome nodded her head. It was indeed a beauty. She was a little shock that Sesshomaru would take the time to get Rin a present he seemed so aloof. The doll had a familiar looking face tough.

"It used to be Sesshomaru-sama's doll," Rin stated softly as she dug in a small jewelled box, that obviously held the doll's things. Rin pulled out a brush and sat to comb her doll's hair. Kagome started at that, Sesshomaru had a doll?

"Sesshomaru-sama's?" Kagome stuttered in shock.

"hai," Rin nodded, "he had it made so he could remember his mother," Rin stated softly, "he loves it, but Rin thinks it makes him sad too," she stated softly, "but he still loves it and he gave it to Rin, so Rin could know what Sesshomaru-sama's mother looked like."

Kagome looked at the doll. It didn't look anything like Sesshomaru. In fact the doll looked more like a human hime than a youkai. Rin hummed as she brushed the dolls hair.

"Are you sure, that's his mother Rin?"

"Yes. Sesshomaru-sama says so, and he does not lie," Rin stated softly, "I think she was very smart too," Rin added.

"Oh? And why is that?" Kagome asked.

"Because she is the one who asked Sesshomaru-sama to wear his hair out, he wears it like that in honour of her. Rin thinks it's the best way to wear hair too. Sesshomaru-sama said that she preferred to wear her hair like that too. He said the last time he saw her was when he came home from his wedding, but she didn't go to the greeting parade because she didn't like his wife, so she told everyone she was ill."

Kagome's eyes widened as she realised where she had recognised the doll's face. It was a replica of Inuyasha's mother. She reached her hands out for it, and Rin carefully placed the doll in her hand. Kagome held it up and looked at it. It looked exactly like the painting now that she took a closer look. Inuyasha had also said his mother was wearing a buttercup yellow kimono.

Kagome wondered at the lady that she looked at. To have captured the hearts of so many demons she must have been truly remarkable.

"I think, it makes him sad because he didn't say everything he wanted to her before she died," Rin prattled on as she selected another doll, "Rin does not think he ever told her he loved her," Rin stated softly, "Rin thinks she must have known though, don't you Kagome-san?" Rin asked hopefully.

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes Rin, I'm sure she knew very well." Kagome stated softly as she reverently put the doll back on the shelf. She turned to look at Rin and realised something in the shining brown eyes, they were exactly the same shape and shade as the doll.

"This is Mizuki," Rin stated holding up the doll she was currently tending to, "Uncle Inuyasha gave it to me, he said I needed a doll to rough around without braking," she stated with a grin.

Kagome nodded and realised for the first time that it was the only doll not made of glass. It was a cloth make, and instead of having an aristocratic look, had a rounded chubby face. The hair was a deep black, and more wavy than straight. It was wearing a simple checker kimono of brown, orange and green stripes. It looked well used and worn, like a doll that had seen many playtimes and been held and rolled on during many sleep times.

As if to prove the point, Rin walked over to her rocking horse. She clamoured onto it and plopped the doll on the top of the horse's head. Rin jerked her body forward and the horse began to swing. Back and forth and Rin clutched and waved the doll laughing in delight.

Kagome smiled but her eyes where drawn back to the replica of Inuyasha's mother. Sesshomaru's mother?

"Etta?" Kagome asked softly, "What happened to Sesshomaru's mother?"

Etta looked down, "She died in child's birth Kagome-san. Sesshomaru's birth was a complicated one. The mid wives had given him up for dead inside her; she sacrificed herself to keep him alive."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked puzzled.

Etta looked at Kagome through clouded eyes, "She pulled him out," Etta stated softly, "she tore herself open and pulled him out. Then before she collapsed she said, 'Sesshomaru, my deadly perfection', then she fell into the after life," Etta stated softly, "that is how Sesshomaru-sama got his name."

Kagome was shocked and stared openly. Rin laughed brilliantly distracting them. Kagome looked down, so he had accepted Inuyasha's mother as his own? Why then did he dislike Inuyasha so much? It wasn't logical.

Rin cried out. Kagome and Etta both rushed forward. Rin grunted and rubbed her but. Etta got to the fallen child first and looked down worriedly, but Rin met both their worried gaze with a brilliant grin.

"Do you think Rin can go to Sesshomaru-sama soon?" Rin asked brightly as she struggled to her feet and retrieved her rag doll that had gone tumbling in her fall, "does Rin smell quite as sick?" Rin asked Etta hopefully.

"Smell sick?" Kagome questioned softly.

Rin turned happy eyes to Kagome and nodded her head, "Hai! When Rin was ill, she held the scent of death on her, that is why her Sesshomaru-sama would not come," Rin declared, "but Rin does not feel that way any more!"

Kagome looked at her in shock, but she slowly recalled when Inuyasha had come with her. He had scented the air and looked so uncomfortable was that why? But Etta stayed with the girl. Even if she did smell of death he had no right to stay away.

"Not now Rin-chan, remember Rin is supposed to be pretending to be sick?" Kagome asked softly and Rin's face fell, "Don't worry it wont be for long, you'll soon be able to play with Sesshomaru-sama and go outside."

Rin frowned but nodded her head. She smiled then, "Hai, then Rin-chan will play with you and Kikyo-sama and Rin's entire family!" she declared with a happy smile, "you will love Sesshomaru-sama's game Kagome-san!"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm. She highly doubted that Sesshomaru played games, but she was not about to rain on Rin's parade. She nodded her head, "that sounds wonderful Rin-chan."

Rin nodded. Then yawned tiredly, she shook her head though, "Let's play dolls Kaogme-chan-."

"Rin, I think you're getting sleepy," Kagome told her gently, "and you mustn't push yourself or you shall not get better."

Rin yawned and nodded her head. Etta picked her up and walked towards the bedroom. Rin clutched her rag doll in her hand. She plopped the doll on her bed as Etta striped her down for her bath. When Rin had been bathed, Etta tucked the covers over her and Rin grabbed hold of the rag doll cuddling it in her arms.

Before Rin could completely fall asleep there was a quick knock at the door and then it was swung open. Kagome gasped and turned back to Rin, "remember what I told you," she whispered but she didn't have time to see Rin's expression before with a loud voices and the shuffling of cloth the space was invaded.

"Kikyo darling!" Lady Sumari called sweeping into the room. She was followed by the three Rish sisters. They were all dressed in extravagant day kimonos that swished and rustled when they moved, "here she is girls!" Lady Sumari called loudly as she gestured towards the bed where Rin was, lady Rish was not among the visiting ladies.

They all cooed and awed, moving around the room, looking at things poking and prodding, "oh this is a charming little room!" one of them declared.

"And such a charming little girl!" another echoed.

Lady Sumari laughed and fussed with Rin's sheets, "Oh yes. Sesshomaru has excellent tastes!" She declared as she leaned over the bed. The others followed suite and leaned over to get a closer look.

"She isn't contagious is she?" one of them asked as she reached a claw over to poke Rin uncertainly. Etta got red in the face and snarled, but the ladies paid her no mind. They knew that no matter how offensive it was, neither Etta or Kagome had the authority to do anything about it.

Lady Sumari laughed and leaned over as if to kiss Rin on the forehead, but Rin threw back her head and coughed loudly without covering her mouth. Lady Sumari grimaced and pulled back as did the other ladies with a series of yells, in the process the night table was knocked and the contents went flying.

"Oh my dress!" Yuki cried as the water splattered over them.

Sumari looked red in the face with anger. Her dress had not been splattered with water, but rather the herbal medicines that were kept in the jar on the bedside table. It left a nasty brown stain splattered across the lovely kimono. Sumari growled in anger, bearing her fangs at Rin in a horrid display and in the same moment she raised her hand angrily as if to slap Rin, "Impudent Child!" she cried out.

Kagome shouted in shock and leapt forward but the blow never fell. Kagome blinked when she found herself looking up at Sesshomaru. Sumari's eyes widened when she realized that her hand had been captured by that of her husband. The other three ladies stumbled backwards head bowed.

Sesshomaru growled viciously his eyes flashing red, Sumari cried out as the pressure on her hand increased. Kagome slowly straightened and moved away from the bed. His anger was almost tangible. It was then that she realised the bed was empty, Rin was firmly clasped in Etta's arm. The demon must have grabbed her up when Sumari lifted her hands. Kagome was glad, she would have been too slow to stop the hit.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Lady Sumari squeaked frightened by the sudden appearance.

He glared down at her his eyes cold and she winced as more pressure was added to her arm. She whimpered and tilted her head back exposing her neck; in response Sesshomaru bared his fangs viciously. The other ladies in the room were visibly trembling as Sesshomaru released his reki, the power of it sweeping over them like a hurricane wind. His eyes bleed red and Kagome wondered if he would snap Sumari's hand. She swallowed thickly.

"My lord!" a male voice called, "we will escort the ladies out," the person who had spoken bustled forward setting the night table to right. He was one of two guards. They looked panicked and cautiously went about placing the items back on the night table.

The one who had spoken hesitantly inched forward and took hold of lady Sumari's hand, Sesshomaru glared at him and he hesitated, "Kohaku, see to it that neither of them return to these rooms," Sesshomaru stated harshly.

Kohaku bowed. Kagome recognised him now as Sango's brother. The other soldier looked close to fainting, but they managed to round up the scared ladies who seemed happy to get out of the room. Lady Sumari was cradling her injured hand and even from here it looked red and swollen. Etta placed Rin back on the bed.

When the sound of the door closing had been heard, Rin sprang up. She tossed her arms around Sesshomaru with a joyful cry of, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Kagome held up her hand to stop Rin. Sesshomaru's eyes were still red. But the little girl didn't seem to have any fear, she snuggled her head into his clothes and clutched his shirt. Kagome on the other hand felt like her heart was in her throat.

She sighed in relief when Sesshomaru's eyes returned to gold and he rested his hand on Rin's head and said calmly, "Rin."

Rin laughed happily as if he had told her that he loved her. She suddenly released him and scrambled out of bed.

"Look Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed as she tottered across the room and back, "Rin is getting better!" she declared as she threw her arms around him once more.

Sesshomaru nodded, "good Rin, you will become strong again," he stated as if it were a written in the stars. He reached down and picked the child up replacing her in bed. Rin grinned up at him.

He pulled the covers back and tucked her in, in what seemed the blink of an eye. Rin stared up at him with adoring eyes, "Did you come to see Rin?" she asked happily.

"No," Sesshomaru stated truthfully, "I scented those women in here," he answered. Rin's face fell and she looked down at her hands, "I have been away far too long," he stated softly.

Kagome could not detect any expression on his face but she was surprised when Rin's eyes filled with tears and she grabbed his hand nuzzling her face against it, "It is ok Sesshomaru-sama, Rin forgives you! Rin is happy you came."

Sesshomaru 'hn' and pulled his hand back from her. He placed a claw gently on her forehead, "Sleep Rin."

"Will you come again tomorrow?" Rin asked hopefully with a yawn.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome blinked as she watched him. Was Rin's assumption correct had he regretted not coming? Rin snuggled into her pillow with a smile and reclaimed hold on her doll.

"Stay till Rin falls asleep please Sesshomaru-sama," Rin requested sleepily.

Sesshomaru didn't answer and Kagome thought he would leave again. Until with surprise she saw him sit in the chair placed by the bed. He furthered surprised her by covering Rin's outstretched arm with his own. He sat there looking undisturbed and Kagome had to smile.

"I will leave you two alone Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome stated softly and retreated to the playroom. Where she could still see who came and left without actually intruding on their personal space.

Kagome went out into the toy room. She moved to the window and looked outside. The day was calm and pretty, everything looked so beautiful outside. She wondered if there was ever a time when inside was full of that kind of beauty, instead of this stifling hypocrisy.

Kagome shook her head. She was going to be productive. She would concentrate on the puzzle that was before her and she would solve it. Kagome bit her lips. What did she know so far?

Rin had been poisoned, and whoever it was used Kikyo to do it. This same person had been terrorizing Rin, and if what Rin said was accurate was also working with another man, the man in the baboon pelt. It was this same man that Inuyasha had described at his mothers gruesome death. What were the odds of having two men who ran around in baboon pelts?

Kagome shook her head, not very likely. These two persons often met with Kikyo. Rin also said the same thing happened to Kikyo like what happened to the people in her village. She said they were eaten alive, but Kikyo's was done much slower.

Kagome crinkled her brows. That didn't make sense to her though. She needed an adult perspective. She bit her lips. Sesshomaru-sama was the only one who would know that type of Information, Inuyasha stated that only Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were allowed to see the full details of the report.

Then there was Sesshomaru's mate, no not mate, wife. She was having an affair with her own brother, the same brother who was supposed to be starting a relationship with Kikyo. Kagome had wanted to speak to him, tell him that Kikyo was missing and ask him for help, but that was out of the question. He was obviously a two timing snake that couldn't be trusted, besides she couldn't look at him without vomiting.

Kagome shook her head to get rid of the memory of the two siblings casted in darkness, and forget the sound of their bodies slapping together. The opening of the door made her cast her gaze over to the person coming out.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome acknowledged with a bow.

Sesshomaru grunted, "It seems I am indebted to you miko," he stated in his same cold voice as he turned to face her, "Rin is doing well."

Kagome looked away not being able to meet his gaze, she nodded her head. She couldn't look him in the eyes though, not knowing what she new about his wife. She felt badly now for judging him about not wanting to touch his wife. However did that make his fornication with Etta right? Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. Why did he have to do that anyways? Couldn't he just have a 'lady' like Inuyasha did?

"If you have a favour to ask miko, let me hear it," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome gasped and nodded her head, "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," she stated firmly. This was her chance. She looked up at him and fixed her gaze to his, "Tell me about Rin's past."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her, but Kagome did her best to hold his gaze. They stayed that way for a moment before he asked,

"Why do you need to know such things miko?"

Kagome bit her lips and looked away, "I can not tell you. But I give you my word as a miko that I will not use the information to bring harm to Rin, or your family," Kagome proclaimed, her determination showing her eyes.

"Hn," Sesshomaru stated. He was silent for a moment and Kagome wondered if he would tell her. Finally he stated, "Rin was born in a village bordering the western territories. Scouts brought back message that the villagers were moving into the western land. These humans were setting up grounds here, a camp of sorts. The scout also reported that their eyes had no fire, and there was no distinct aura clinging to any of them, but rather they all seemed to share the same one.

The day the report of them came back however, they stormed one of the minor youkai villages on the border. The village suffered severely, because it was a dying village full of old youkai. The reports from these villagers also stated that they fought, even long after they should have been dead, seeming to feel nothing. They stopped at nothing short of decapitation.

I mobilised my troops right away, and we were able to overtake them before they returned to the safety of their village.

I ordered the army try capturing for questioning. However they fought, with severed limbs and came so viciously that only one could be captured. The capturing was to find out who was behind these abnormal developments, but even as you looked at them you could see they had no sense of themselves, they didn't even have a fresh scent. Merely the scent that would be left behind if someone had sat on a bench for a few days then left. They pulled back and retreated towards their village which was now in close proximatity.

The pursuit was short and swift, but by the time we entered they had already set the buildings on fire. They had torched their own town, many of them locking themselves into the burning building. They stood in the fires looking out at us as they burnt without any emotion. Their souls were gone.

Then there was screaming, a child's voice. I followed to investigate because none of these creatures had spoken since our arrival. A young girl ran into me. At the time she was two years younger than she is now. Behind her about five of the no-mans were coming, it was obvious that they intended to burn the girl with them.

I dispatched them quickly. The child fainted form exhaustion and was carried with me. The no-man that had been taken captive would not speak, it committed suicide, forcing his hand down his throat up to the elbow and ripping out whatever wind pipe it had.

The child was ignorant as to who had caused such a change in the humans, and she did not know why they had wanted to kill her. She could only tell us that the village elder had made a deal with a dark haired man and her parents said there would be more food, before the entire village was taken over. She managed to survive that long by hiding herself."

Kagome listened with wide eyes. Their souls were taken? "What could cause such a thing?" Kagome asked shocked as she looked at him scared. Was that what was happening to Kikyo?

"We do not know of any demons that possess the ability," Sesshomaru stated, "and you are forbidden to question Rin on their existence, do you understand, miko?"

Kagome nodded her head and looked away. She could see how this could damage Rin to bring up those memories, but perhaps Rin could tell her the identity of the man they had made a deal with. She sighed Rin apparently knew more, than even Rin herself thought she did. Obviously if this was the technique being used on Kikyo, then whoever had made that deal with the village elder was behind it. So now there appeared to be three ring leaders, the man from the village, the man in the baboon pelt, and the man from the window.

"Sesshomaru-sama, thank you very much… but why did you take Rin-chan with you?" Kagome asked. She knew that the news of Sesshomaru bringing home a human had been a shock, because most people had said that he hated the race. Yet he carried home a small human child.

Sesshomaru gestured to the doll, "That doll, is in the image of Inuyasha's mother," he stated softly.

Kagome glanced at the doll and nodded, "Rin said you told her it was your mother too," Kagome stated softly.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth but did not comment. Then finally he said, "Do you see the eyes? Rin has those same eyes," he stated softly so that Kagome could barely hear.

Kagome nodded. So that was the reason he took her because she reminded him of his mother. Kagome bit her lips. She wondered if Sesshomaru expected Rin to grow into Izayoi, constant comparisons could be disastrous, also with the dedication Rin showed to him Kagome had no doubted that Rin would try to be whoever he wanted her to be.

"I needed someone to protect, and fill what was left behind. She has done her job amicably," he stated, looking at Kagome with hard eyes, "and she is mine to protect. This is why miko, I will kill you if you damage her psychic."

Kagome's eyes widened but she nodded her head. So he didn't expect Rin to be Izayoi, he expected her to be her. Had he also just admitted to loving Rin? Kagome smiled she was glad. She looked at him but this time with a deeper understanding as to who he was.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Kagome called before he could leave. He glanced at her without turning. Kagome bit her lips, she couldn't possibly tell him about Sumari. What would he do? Would he believe her? Kagome shook her head.

"Miko, your mate will provide the best medium for you. Unlike me, he will dedicate his life to your protection that is what a mate does. Breaking such a bond can have disastrous effect," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome looked at him puzzled.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her with harsh eyes, "Inuyasha is also mine to protect, and you will not break him Miko, for it will mean your life. See to it you clear your conscience with him before attempting to share with others."

With that he swept fro the room, leaving a gaping Kagome in his wake. The day passed by slowly without any other interruption or visitors. Kagome was summoned to dinner, and found she was once again between the sisters.

This time when Sumari and Saytan exited she did not follow them. Rather she sat quietly contemplating what Sesshomaru had told her. Would telling Inuyasha now prevent such disastrous consequences? She would hate to see Inuyasha broken; in fact picturing him like that would be impossible.

When Kagome retired for the night, she snuggled as close as she could get to Inuyasha as Sesshomaru's words echoed in her head. Would she break him?

!

!

_**Author's Corner**_

!

!

Hey guys, I want to thank those of you who have taken the time to review. I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story. And also happy that it looks like it will hit the hundred review mark ^_^. Thanks once again for the wonderful support.

Please continue to leave a me wonderful messages, and a special thanks to all my dedicated readers who consistently give me feedback. Also you might have noticed I have not been doing individual response to reviews. Sorry for that, but if there is something that I think needs to be addresses or clarified I will do my best to respond to you.

Thanks again and looking forward to hear from all of you ^_^


	12. Marriage

l

l

_**Chapter 12**_

l

l

When Kagome awoke, she was by herself. The spot on her bed however was still warm, she got up and went into the bathroom to relieve herself. A quick scan of the apartment showed that Inuyasha had left.

Kagome bit her lips,

"He must have just gone," she muttered to herself. Kagome sighed. It was just as well she really didn't know what to do with him. She was at a complete loss about it. She scratched her head and looked around; he had left quite a mess.

She went over to his desk to straighten the papers that where there. When there was a knock at the door. Kagome bit her lips and tilted her head to the side, who could that be? She wondered about answering the door.

However she figured that she should. At the other end was a lady servant, she bowed low.

"Sorry to disturb you mi lady, but Lady Rish has requested your presence at lunch. Lunch shall be held in the lady's room, at twelve a servant will be sent to fetch you. Is this acceptable mi lady?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked. Why would Lady Rish want to see her? She nodded her head, "I guess so," Kagome muttered.

The servant bowed and in the blink of an eye was gone. Kagome stood dazed wondering where the heck the small demon had gone to. Her wondering was cut short however when Akura stuck her head out of Kagome's room.

"Lady Kagome, arent you coming to get ready?" She called loudly waving her hand at Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "Yes!" She declared as she closed Inuyasha's door and hurried towards Akura. She felt lighter because she had made her decision. She would take Sesshomaru's advice and come clean with Inuyasha.

It was amazing how light the knowledge made her feel. All through her morning ritual she wondered about how she would do it. She felt nervous and a tinge of dread began to surface itself. Would Inuyasha hate her? She sighed as she nibbled on her breakfast.

Would it be something that they could get over? She would hate to lose him. He was a dear friend to her, and even if he was gruff he was supportive and Kagome knew he would go through great lengths to protect her.

Should she take Sesshomaru's advice? Rin had declared that Sesshomaru never lied. Was that true? Was the best thing to do to tell Inuyasha?

"Akura, Sango," Kagome asked absently.

Once again the other two were participating her morning feast. Both women looked up at her curiously, "have any of you been mated before?"

Sango laughed, "Not me, men are too troublesome!" She declared as she poked more food in her mouth.

Akura coughed, "Not with the way you look at Miroku-sama," she pointed out. Sango blushed and Akura looked away, "I have said too much. I apologise mistress-." She began to bow but Sango waved her aside and clutched her arm preventing her from completing the gesture.

"Its ok, Akura," Sango stated, "can't say I agree with you. But friends should be free to express themselves," with that Sango stretched and slumped rolling her shoulders.

Akura's eyes widened marginally. Kagome nodded her head, "Hai Akura friends should express themselves," Kagome agreed. Akura blushed and nodded. Kagome could tell she wasn't used to this idea but that the demon liked it.

Kagome had felt closer to the ladies. In fact even though Sango was silent most of the time and Akura was subservient she felt that they had developed a bond. She trusted Akura to care and worry for her, and she trusted Sango to protect her. She also knew that they trusted her; it was evident from them participating in her meal. Even though Kagome new Sango and Akura both were suspicious of her they had a bound and it could be described as friendship.

"Why do you ask this?" Sango questioned pulling them back to the topic at hand.

"Um…" Kagome muttered she blushed and looked down at her feet, "Can… can mates hate each other?"

Akura gasped and Sango became serious. Kagome kept her gaze fixed to the floor. She knew Sango was now looking at her with the utmost suspicion.

"What is this about?" Sango asked, "Look I've told you from day one that I don't care what your secrets are as long as they aren't threatening, But if you hurt Inuyasha… I will never forgive you," Sango declared with a hard look as she placed the food bowl down. Kagome could see her hands twitched as she reached in the sleeves of her kimono and Kagome had no qualms thinking she was fingering a weapon.

Kagome sighed and looked down, "me either…" she muttered miserably. She sighed. What was she going to do?

Sango relaxed herself, seeming to be satisfied with the answer. Kagome looked up when she felt soft hands on her shoulders, "Kikyo-sama," Akura stated softly as she rubbed Kagome's shoulders, "before I came to serve here, I lived in the country with my parents, and they were mated. Sometimes they would argue, but they never separated. They always found a way to work it out… even now they argue but they would never hate."

Sango nodded, "Hai, that is the nature of mates. It's a dedication of love that is not easily broken."

"Not easily, but it can be," Kagome answered with a tremendous sigh. She looked up and nodded, "Thank you both. I'm going to head to Rin's room."

Akura nodded and gathered the trays to depart. Kagome stood to leave but Sango stopped her, "What is this about?"

"Sango, I know you don't trust me, but I don't want to break him Sango…. And I don't want him to hate me. I just don't know what to do… I thought I could tell him everything. I dreamt about doing that," Kagome stated and her voice began to quiver. She looked away at the floor, "I felt so sure. But then I began to think about it, and the more I think about… I'm scared Sango. Scared that he will hate me… but I don't want him to find out from anyone else-."

"Then you tell him," Sango stated firmly, "I don't expect you to tell me," she added as she released her arm, "I've made up my mind about you. I've gathered that you aren't who you pretend to be. You act differently from Kikyo. However I have seen the way you interact with Inuyasha, when he is and isn't around.

You feel an anger even more passionate than his friends when other's ridicule him. You have the need to protect him. I also can not find maliciousness in your aura. It is on this basis that I have not made you my enemy…whoever you are.

I feel that Inuyasha needs you at this point in his life. I think that if allowed, you can provide him with something that none of his friends can. That mark you wear proves that.

This is why I haven't hated you," Sango stated firmly, "Tell Inuyasha what you need to tell him, but be mindful that you have everything you want to say out. Inuyasha is brash. He will probably not speak to you… but It is always best to hear the truth from you than for him to find out."

With that Sango released Kagome's arm and stepped back. Kagome turned around and hugged her. Sango returned the hug.

"Thank you, for accepting me Sango-chan."

Sango nodded. Kagome bit her lips, "my name… is-." Sango shook her head.

"Inuyasha should know that before I do," Sango stated firmly.

Kagome twiddled her fingers and nodded with a smile, "yes," she agreed, "thank you Sango-chan. I will do my best not to betray your friendship," Kagome stated firmly with a nod of her head.

Sango nodded. Kagome grinned and a small smile returned on Sango's face. She felt great knowing that Sango was willing to look past this. It gave her hope for Inuyasha.

They got to Rin's room quickly and when they arrived Rin was just finishing up her morning meals. She grinned in greeting at Kagome. Kagome smiled back at her. Yes, she would have faith in Inuyasha's acceptance, now she only needed to plan a way to tell him.

She would just have to work with building their friendship again.

"Hello Rin-chan," Kagome greeted. Rin responded with a cheerful good morning, "What was for breakfast?" Kagome asked as she bent to take Rin's temperature. She followed this up with a check of her eyes, ears, tonsils and reflexes.

She made a note in her diary about the progress Rin was making. Everything seemed to be getting along fine. Kagome bit her lips, she wandered where Dar was. Kagome glanced sideways and noted with widened eyes that the flask was gone.

"Are you looking for the bottle you placed there Kagome-chan?" Rin asked curiously as Kagome absently worked on the massage of her legs. She had not seen anyone suspicious come into the room.

"Etta was there anyone in here after I left?" Kagome asked puzzled as she continued to stare at the spot where she had rest the flask.

Etta paused in clearing the eating trays, "No, no one came in here," Etta stated. Kagome nodded. That in itself would have drawn attention, no one visited Rin much less to do so after dark. Etta picked up Rin's tray, "Will you sit with Rin until I come back, I might take a while."

Kagome nodded absently. Etta walked out. Kagome continued to stare at the spot puzzled.

"It was gone from before you left Kaogme-chan," Rin declared.

Kagome turned wide eyes to the girl, "Are you sure Rin?" Kagome asked letting Rin's legs fall.

"Hai, Rin did not see it on the table after everyone left. When Rin woke up she checked under the bed thinking that it might have rolled away and she would get it for you, but it was not there," Rin stated softly, "Was it medicine for Rin? Did you need it? Cause Rin thought you might."

"No, Rin-chan it wasn't medicine," Kagome stated absently. She bit her lips and bent to look under the bed herself there was nothing there, "Rin, as apart of your exercise will you help me look for it?"

"Hai!" Rin declared as she got out of the bed. The two searched the room. Kagome looked everywhere she thought that the flask could have rolled to, but it was no where to be found.

"Rin practice the stretches I taught you," Kagome told Rin. Rin nodded and instantly began her routine of stretches. Kagome had showed them to her yesterday. They were light building exercises. Kagome after making sure Rin was working sat and began to concentrate. She made her powers spread through the room trying to locate if there had been a hiding spot.

She pulled it back when she realised that there was none. That could mean only one thing. The flask had been taken by someone who visited Rin. Kagome got up and went to the door.

"Sango," She called in a whispered voice, "can you find Dar for me please?"

"I can't leave you alone," Sango stated turning to glance at her. The look on Kagome's face had her pause, "is Rin alright?"

Kagome nodded her head, "hai, but it is very important that I speak to Dar."

Sango nodded once more. Kagome closed the door, slipping the deadbolt on the back of it into place. She moved through out the rooms locking all the windows and making sure they were secure. Rin paused to look at her curiously.

"Kagome-chan, why are you closing everything?" Rin asked curiously.

"Nothing I want you to worry about Rin-chan," Kagome stated softly.

Rin looked at her curiously but before she could say anything there was a sound knock at the door. Kagome went to it and was relieved to feel Dar's reki at the other end. She pulled back the lock and allowed him in. He entered with Sango.

"Rin-chan, take a break please, Sango has come to visit you. Will you play with her?" Kagome asked. She looked to Sango trying to tell her without words that she thought Rin would be in danger. Sango nodded and bolted the door again.

"Rin-chan, I heard you got a lovely collection of dolls," Sango added. Rin grinned seeming to forget her concern and grabbed Sango's hand. She pulled her over to the dolls chattering happily about each one.

Kagome and Dar on the other hand retreated to Rin's bed chambers. Kagome felt Dar's barrier spring into place,

"Its gone!" She declared in dismay.

Dar frowned, "I see," he stated softly deep in thought. He glanced around the room as if to confirm for himself.

Kagome bit her lips, "No one entered Rin's room except-."

"I know," Dar stated, "the three youngest lady Rish sisters, lady Sumari, and Sesshomaru-sama himself. I have been guarding the outside of the rooms carefully."

He sighed, "This is very serious Kagome, I can not openly question these people. If I question them and the accusations turn out to be false it would be detrimental," Kagome nodded her head in understanding and bit her lip. Dar brows furrowed in thought, "I will start with the guards who escorted the ladies. As much as I hate to think that, it is most likely with them."

Kagome nodded her head. Dar glanced around the room, "you must not draw suspicion to yourself, let Rin's room operate as normal. I shall position someone in here at all times however. He shall keep out of sight and is trust worthy."

Kagome sighed and nodded. That was true she couldn't enclose Rin. It would look suspicious to say the least. Dar nodded to her and the barrier fell. He exited the room,

"Sango, I have to speak to Inutaisho-sama immediately," he stated, "please see to it that Rin has a nice playtime. Another lady in waiting will be escorting lady Kikyo about."

Sango looked at him and nodded firmly. Rin who was still happy at having a new play mate missed the implications of her play date. Kagome was happy that it flew by her. She scratched her head though wondering.

Rin began to yawn,

"Rin-chan I'll give you your bath now, and then a nap ok?" Kagome asked.

Rin pouted.

"Don't worry Rin-chan, I'll wait for you to get up," Sango stated with a smile. Rin grinned and nodded her head. Kagome bathed and dressed Rin without really paying attention to what her arms were doing.

One of the guards had been Kohakku… Sango's younger brother. The other was unknown. What effect would this have on Sango? Kagome bit her lips and rubbed her head. She didn't know enough about him to say that he would or wouldn't. Then again there was the other soldier. He would be the likelier of the two wouldn't he?

Kagome was disturbed by a knock, Sango went to answer it. She came back and told Kagome the message was for her. Kagome nodded and went out explaining to Sango that she had a lunch date with Lady Rish. Sango wished her luck and Kagome departed.

Kagome followed the servant. She also noticed that instead of only Akura another person was tagging behind them. This person however stood out obviously as a soldier, and she didn't fit to the maid role at all. She had a fierceness about her that made you not want to mess around, but she didn't seem unkind.

Kagome walked back towards Inuyasha's wings and down a corridor she had never truly been on. Kagome realised as she followed the servant that she hadn't really taken the time to explore the wings and most of the rooms she didn't know. They stopped at an upstairs room. With a low bow the servant opened the door.

The room was more like a balcony than a room. It was circular in shape and the wall directly in front was a glass block of windows. The room was filled with a lush rug and soft looking cushions that added an array of colours, a low eating table stood in the centre. Over head was also glass roofing, yet it seemed to be tinted so that the sun didn't beat down on them directly, Kagome also got the feeling that no one would be able to see them from the outside through the glass.

"Kikyo-san," Lady Rish greeted standing up, she gestured towards the room, "please come in."

Kagome bowed slightly in return to the nod of the head from Lady Rish. She slipped into the room. Before she could sit the meal was already being spread on the table. Kagome fiddled nervously she wasn't sure what this was about.

Lady Rish gestured for them to begin, and they ate in relative silence. This made Kagome even more nervous especially since the room had none of the ladies in waiting, they had all been asked to stay outside.

"Kikyo-san," Lady Rish stated softly pulling Kagome's eyes to her face, "you know I am to be Inuyasha's bride," Kagome looked away. She was still hoping that Inutaisho would find a way out of it. "I realise that you have no interest in my gaining that position, and you're probably the reason why Inutaisho-sama is trying to pull back…"

Kagome still couldn't look up. Lady Rish calmly took a sip of her soup, "However I will not take any such offers. At my rate of development I could only become wife to a minor lord, or be stuck in my house hold, neither options are favourable to me.

In fact Kikyo-san, I plan to force Inuyasha's hand."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked up at Lady Rish. Force his hand? How could she do that? Lady Rish regarded her calmly,

"My family brings in a lot of the trade which keeps the west afloat," Lady Rish stated smoothly, "Without us majority of the founds to this war would be lost and the west would have a difficult time to balance. At the very least people might begin to feel a little more of the strain of a war. I will use this to speed our wedding. I've already bent my father's and mother's mind towards this. The request is being looked over by Inutaisho even as we speak. We shall be wed by next week."

Kagome snapped her head to Lady Rish. Was she serious? She could be. However there was no hint of gesture in her mannerism, in fact she was cool and collected. Kagome felt a pain go through her that hurt like nothing before, "Next week?" She asked weakly, "why? Why are you doing this?"

"It is simple, Kikyo-san. Power…and peace of mind, I will not sacrifice any of those for anyone. This is my route of escape," Lady Rish stated. She placed her now empty soup bowl down.

Kagome stared in shock. She shook her head, "No you can't," She stated tears filling her eyes. She didn't want him married to anyone! She didn't want him to be… taken. Kagome shook her head; she didn't want him to have to tend to someone else beside her. The thought of lady Rish with him made her sick to the stomach, "You cant!" Kagome cried brokenly, "please-."

Lady Rish reached over and grabbed her hands. She captured her face and forced her to look at her, "Stop these silly tears; you are a woman of court. You will not cry unless you are by yourself or before your mate. Practice this Kikyo, or your tears will be used against you."

She used her claws to gently wipe one of the tears away, "anyways, I had expected as much."

With that she reached inside her sleeves and pulled out a handkerchief, she handed it. Kagome accepted but couldn't bring herself to use it. She planned to force his hand? He would be married by next week? She would be the second. Lady Rish would be his first priority. She would also have chief control over Kagome. She could official tell her what to do, where to stay. She could keep her away from him. She would be first… she would spend the nights in his room; she would be the one for him to speak to.

"Kikyo," she stated firmly, "I think I am aware of your relationship with Inuyasha. You love him do you not?"

Kagome sobbed harder and shook her head, "I don't know…" she cried brokenly. She looked down at her hands that were clutching the scrap of cloth that had been handed to her, "he is my very good friend."

Lady Rish nodded her head, "and he shall remain that way."

Kagome looked back at lady Rish her tears stopped, "like I said to you I have no interest in Inuyasha. However I have recognised that you have one. While I do not agree with your choices, I do not object to them. Your relationship with Inuyasha shall keep him occupied without me," she stated firmly.

Kagome looked at her and sniffled. This woman was curious. She stated that she didn't mean any ill intentions yet still she was stating that she would force him into an unhappy marriage. Lady Rish looked out the window.

"I do not see why we can not be allies Kikyo-sama," she stated softly, "I have no intentions to move your rooms. I also have no intention of manipulating your time with Inuyasha. I know better than to try and rile a man like that," she stated softly.

Kagome looked at Lady Rish questioningly. Did she not see anyone as anything other than pawns? "This isn't a chess game." Kagome stated through clenched teeth. This was people's lives.

"Oh but it is," Lady Rish stated softly, "this one is just called life. I am willing to have two queens on my team though."

She turned her face towards Kagome and smiled softly, "You shall not be treated differently, under the conditions that your loyalty lies with me, Kikyo… if you make my life troublesome. I shall make yours hell."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at this woman. She was unsure whether to hate her or accept a tentative relationship, "Do not mistake these words Kikyo, I would like to find a friend in you. Place life can be very lonely. I took the time to speak to Akura about you, and she has spoken well of you. That points out to me that you are of good character and someone I can get along with."

Kagome bit her lips. Friendship was that what she was offering? Kagome nodded her head slowly, it would work out better for her if she was friends with Lady Rish too. She was glad that she had no interest in Inuyasha, it made her feel relieved. Then again how could she be sure? Had she not seen the behaviour of her sisters?

"Well look at how you have messed your face," Lady Rish declared, "Akura will fix it before you leave. Kikyo, I am also going to ask that you read up on etiquette. I must also recommend your behaviour during dinner when dealing with my sisters it was a vast and pleasant change in your levels of control."

Kagome wiped at her eyes, ignoring for the most part Lady Rish's words. Lady Rish bit her lips, "I shall have to move to the floor where you and Inuyasha's rooms are," she stated and her brows creased, "I do not know how you can even stand being that close-."

"Stop it!" Kagome declared slamming her hands on the table, "He is a living being with feelings and emotions just like everyone else. Not an animal and you shoul-."

"Hardly," Lady Rish scoffed, "Only a beast would kill his-."

"You speak so much of palace life. I haven't been here long and even I know better than to believe everything I hear," Kagome sneered.

Lady Rish shut her mouth abruptly her eyes widening. She leaned away from Kagome's table. She seemed to think for a moment before she finally responded, "his own brother-."

"Their issues lie else where," Kagome stated softly, "I don't know why they don't get along but I know that Sesshomaru-sama loves his brother." That was basically what he told her in Rin's room, 'Inuyasha was his to protect', just like Rin was. Apparently that was the stamp of Sesshomaru's love.

Lady Rish looked away thinking, "I shall contemplate what you have said," she stated softly. She got up and went to the door. It was opened before she got there. Akura came in and instantly went about wiping away the tear tracks from Kagome's face.

"I'm going to go," Kagome stated getting to her feet. She felt like she was in a daze. Lady Rish nodded her head. Kagome felt numb and couldn't manage a smile she headed out of the room, but before she could leave lady Rish caught her by the hand.

"I have not lied," she stated softly, "these are my intentions. It is regrettable however that you got caught in the middle of it, but I give you my word that I do not intend to treat you badly."

Kagome nodded. Lady Rish let go of her hand. Lady Rish turned to Akura, "See to it that the Lady Kikyo is not bothered for the rest of the day, she has a lot to take in."

Akura bowed low. Lady Rish nodded to Kagome again and then swept from the room. Kagome stood still looking after her. Despite the pretty words she couldn't help feeling like her heart was breaking.

"Mi..Mi lady," a timid voice asked.

Kagome looked to the side and found one of lady Rish's lady in waiting. She was a slender demon that looked like she had just turned sixteen. She bowed low, "my… my lady isn't an unkind mistress. You should try to consider her offer of friendship," she stated softly.

Kagome could not manage an answer. The girl bowed again and ran to catch up with the rest of the entourage. Kagome sighed. She turned and began walking without an aim or purpose. Inuyasha would be married.

Lady Rish was to be the first lady. There was no more hope. She had said she had accepted this fate but she had hoped. She had hoped that Inutaisho could find a suitable solution, could dissuade the Rish family from holding tight to their contract. Tears welled once again in her eyes.

What did this mean for them? Surely now that he had a wife he would be forced to tend to her more than any other. Hadn't she seen it with her own parents? Her mother was devoted to her husband and he had been devoted to her.

Even with the arrival of children they still went off together on some weekends. As far back as Kagome could remember her parents left them with Ji-san for a couple of days, an aunt or uncle. They ate together. They laughed and even though she was young she knew they played together.

In the time that they spent apart, it was necessary. It was the time needed so that you couldn't forget yourself. A man's first woman would forever be his wife. There was no time for a second woman. There had never been time in her father's life, she was sure of it.

Kagome's eyes widened. She saw herself forced to stand on the side lines and watch their relationship develop. Watch as they held hands, laughed, ate and slept together. Not have her rooms moved? Would that not be more cruel than anything else. She would be able to see when ever they went in together.

Kagome shook her head as the tears spilled and her heart tightened in her chest. She collapsed to her knees clinging her chest wishing to lighten the pain. Was that what she would become? Force to stay on the side lines while she watched him? Unable to find love for herself?

Kagome remembered when she was younger seeing a woman like that. Had she not felt terrible for such women?

_Kagome paused abruptly from her game on the swing her eyes drawn to the scene that was playing out before her. She felt Kikyo grab her hand. It was a sunny day and they had gone to the park. Kagome and Kikyo had been taking turns on the rope swing with their mother watching when a little girl had cried out for her mother._

_It was a black haired girl with eyes the colour of chocolate. She wasn't a miko, maybe a farmer's daughter. Her hair was caught in a neat pony tail. Another woman was standing before her. She was holding a hand full of candy towards the young girl._

"_Come on, don't scream like that," the woman stated in a gentle voice._

"_Get away from her!" Another black haired woman was running up clutching a baby in her hand. She grabbed hold of the little girl who was obviously her daughter and pulled her behind her. The child clung to her mother's waist._

"_You're not my mama!" The little girl cried back, strengthened now that her mother was in front of her, "she tried to get me to call her mother," the girl complained rubbing the tears from her eyes._

"_What are you doing here?" The voice that spoke up was a male and he wrapped his arms securely around his wife, resting his other hand on his daughter's head. The little girl looked up at his serious face questioningly._

"_I wasn't going to hurt her," The aggressor stated softy. The candy fell from her hands into the dust, "I just wanted to know what it would be like… to hold your children."_

"_Get out of here," He stated firmly, "Move on with your life. I have someone now, and we are happy."_

_The woman nodded her head, "I can see that, my love," she stated softly as she looked down, "I have seen how you look at her. I have watched you from the shadows of this village…" she added looking up now at the clouds, "I have watched you hold her. I knew when you're first child was born-."_

"_You need to move on," the man stated firmly. This time his grip on his wife and children tightened as if he expected the woman to do something at any moment, "we had released you from our house hold long ago."_

"_You are cruel to me," she muttered with a soft laugh, "very cruel."_

"_I cast you out of our house because you did not know your place as the second wife!" The woman yelled angrily from her place, "you have no right to try and touch my daughter-."_

"_Second wife," the woman scoffed and chuckled her whole body shaking but Kagome felt even at that young age that the woman wanted to cry more than laugh, "I could never accept second," she muttered softly, "my heart has cursed me with a cruel love," she stated looking still at the clouds, "I shall leave this place, and find a new dwelling. You have a lovely family… and I am glad you are happy."_

"_I wish you to find happiness too," he stated softly, "for what it is worth, I loved you in my own way."_

_She nodded her head and turned around walking away. The man shut his eyes and placed a kiss on his wife's head. He geared the family in the other direction. After they each departed one by one the persons at the play ground began to play and talk again._

_Kikyo scrunched her noise up then shrugged her shoulders. "Race you to the swings Kagome!" She called as she darted off._

_Kagome however looked after the woman, "Mama, what is a second wife?" Kagome asked looking up at her mother._

_Her mother smiled sadly and kissed her forehead, "Do not think of such things. However no one can serve too masters and please both, in the end a choice is made. That is what happened to that woman."_

_Kagome tilted her head to the side. She didn't understand, but Kikyo was calling to her from the swings. She nodded and ran off to join her sister who was hanging upside down._

Kagome slammed her eyes shut. The second wife? would she become the second wife? Kagome could feel the hot tears leaking down her cheeks. Would she watch their children like that woman? Obsessing over them? She wasn't even like that woman. She could never leave.

She reached a hand up to her neck where mark was. She ran her fingers over it, feeling the seal that it put on her. She could not run from it now, she could not be released she would have to stay. She would have to stay and watch them forever.

Her nails turned inwards as she sobbed. This stupid thing would prevent her from leaving. She would have to spend the rest of her life in the shadow of the first wife. She would have no say over anything that went on. That other woman had been lucky she could have escaped.

Kagome would not be able to leave. She cried as she felt the sharp pain inflicted by her nails. This stupid curse that he had given her, this would trap her with him, trap her forever-.

"Kikyo! What are you doing?"

"Mistress stop that!"

The two cries came at once but were like distant echoes. Kagome could not hear them. The sad face of the second wife kept playing in her mind. The outrageous act of trying to touch the other lady's child.

Her hand was gripped firmly and she found herself looking up at Sango, who had her hand gripped securely in her own. Kagome pulled at her hand but it was no use,

"Let go! Let go!" She cried yanking at her arm.

"Ow wench what's going on? Why do I smell her blood?" Inuyasha demanded as he jumped into the middle of the fray, his fangs bared and eyes darting this way and that, his nose wiggled as he tried to pick up the assailant.

"She's trying to dig it out!" Sango cried out as Kagome tried once again to tug her hand free, Akura had captured her other hand so that she was stuck between the two women.

"Dig it out?" Inuyasha asked slowly turning to face her. His eyes finally landed on where his mark was. He stepped backwards as if he was punched in the gut, "why?" he asked harshly.

"You are going to marry her!" Kagome cried as she pulled her body backwards trying to get her hands from her assailant's grips. She launched backwards again and Akura and Sango gripped tighter. Akura was wide eyed as one of her claws nicked Kagome's hand.

Inuyasha looked down, "I know," he said softly. His fists clenched and unclenched. Kagome's eyes widened further and she went still.

He knew. He knew, and he wasn't doing anything about it. So it was true. She would be stuck in the shadow. Cursed to stay with them, never find love of her own, Kagome cried out and yanked backwards again.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha cried to Akura, her claws were coming dangerously close to cutting into Kagome's wrists. Akura and Sango both released Kagome and she went reeling backwards. Her head would have bashed in on the ground if Inuyasha hadn't succeeded in catching her.

He wrapped his arms around her and leapt off. Kagome struggled in his hold her eyes closed. It was useless though, he had her firmly pinned to him. His hands wrapped around her waist and her back to his chest.

Kagome continued to struggle though. She needed to leave, she needed out. She was aware when the movement stopped and she felt her feet touch ground again.

"What is this about wench," Inuyasha asked, grunting as her head collided with his shoulder in a heavy jarring impact to the bone.

"I wont be the second wife!" Kagome yelled. She struggled harder and finally stopped with a broken sob, "I don't want to be a second wife. I saw one once when I was younger…. I was just a baby, but I knew it was a horrid existence. I won't be the second wife," Kagome stated fiercely.

"Baka," Inuyasha muttered as he nuzzled her neck. He licked the blood from her neck with a slow stroke, "you must be brain dead," he stated gruffly as he pulled back, "why do you think I cant perform a marriage ceremony with you?"

He turned her around to face him, "You can never be the second wife Gome," he told her, he touched her neck, "This puts you above her. That's why I can't marry you, you would automatically be first, no matter the order of marriage."

Kagome's eyes widened. She had expected that if Inuyasha's marriage to lady Rish went through he would marry her second and save her the label of whore. But not even that? She wouldn't even have the title of wife.

"Oye Wench, don't look like that," Inuyasha grunted shaking her ruffly by the shoulders, "You can never be second to her. Do you hear me?"

Kagome looked at his earnest brown eyes, his teeth gritted in determination, but he wasn't hers. Inuyasha shook her again, "Don't doubt me," He almost yelled at her, "You might not love me, but your better than her any day. You'll never be second to any of these snobs."

He pulled her to his chest. He nuzzled her mark licking and nipping at her neck. Kagome tilted her head so he could have access but she did not return his embrace and he gripped her harder.

"Don't think like this," Inuyasha grunted softly, "You're not second. You could never be second, you're the first person I've felt like this for…and I know that means you could never be second wench."

Kagome looked down. She wanted to believe him but how could she?

"Its true you know," A demure voice stated softly.

Inuyasha snarled his eyes turning red. He spun around to see Lady Rish standing there. Kagome glanced at the woman without much of a reaction.

She bowed to Inuyasha, "I knocked and there was no answer," she stated softly.

"You are not allowed to enter my private chambers without my consent!" Inuyasha hissed. Kagome closed her eyes, so she had already started to exert herself in her new capacity.

Lady Rish bowed again, "I apologise my lord, but it seems to be an emergency," she stated pointing to Kagome.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Lady Rish and gripped Kagome closer to him. He snarled protectively, "What do you care?"

"I don't like you," Lady Rish stated softly, "She will take your attention off of any wifely duties I might have." She stated, she straightened herself and looked him square in the eyes, "I think you're a monster."

"He's not a monster!" Kagome yelled gripping onto Inuyasha's clothes tightly. Her miko powers flared. How dare her, to actually say that to his face! "Don't you dare speak about him like that!"

Lady Rish laughed. Kagome was startled. She turned wide brown eyes to the lady who was laughing heartily. It wasn't unkind, or annoying like her sister's own had been, but low and soft. Kagome also got the feeling that the sound was rare too.

"You are also entertaining, ne? How could I want to push something so valuable away?" She asked she stepped forward. She hesitantly took hold of Kagome's shoulders. Inuyasha stepped back cautiously, his eyes still looking un-trustingly at his soon to be wife.

Lady Rish wrapped her hands around Kagome, "Stop acting silly," she whispered softly, "those words are exactly why you can't be second. I could never feel for him like that, nor he for me. I told you, I don't want your space, only the title. Now stop this silliness," she wiped Kagome's face with the sleeves of the kimono.

"as ugly as she is, she's got brains," Inuyasha commented, "She could never take your place."

Lady Rish glared at him but said nothing. Instead she turned back to Kagome and began to neaten her hair and clothing, "to think of a lady appearing like this," she stated softly as she finally managed to make Kagome look neat again.

Kagome looked up at her puzzled, "Don't worry Kikyo, you are not being replaced. Inutaisho has already demanded equal rights for you. I have no control over you," She stated softly.

Kagome gasped, "you don't?" she asked in shock.

Lady Rish shook her head, "My mother was outraged that I agreed to such a thing. However, she could hardly stop it, I had already signed to it. As much as it might be my intention to keep you my equal, in the future I might be tempted to break that -."

"Like hell you would!" Inuyasha protested loudly.

"This ensures that that can't happen," Lady Rish stated coolly as if Inuyasha hadn't interrupted. He gritted his teeth at being ignored, "of course, I also insisted that you get training on how to behave like a lady of court."

Kagome could only manage to stare at her in shock. Lady Rish smiled back at her, "You are most charming though," she stated softly, "perhaps we can be friends."

Kagome nodded her head slowly. Lady Rish nodded back to her and released her. She bowed to Inuyasha and headed for the door.

"Lady Rish," Kagome called before she could leave. Lady Rish paused at the door and looked back, "thank you," Kagome stated softly. Lady Rish had no need to agree to that condition and Kagome knew that she would have been married to Inuyasha either way.

She nodded to Kagome, "Iyou will do," she stated softly, "such a pure aura you have. You must tell me one day why you don't think him a monster, you have peeked my curiosity," she stated glancing at Inuyasha.

He growled, "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Inuyasha yelled. He grabbed hold of Kagome once more and snarled at the woman at the door, "Now get moving! You're stinking up my room-."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried loudly slapping him lightly on the head.

"What'd you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled at her angrily.

"Don't speak like that about my friends," Kagome stated narrowing her owns at him.

Iyou's eyes widened a little and she smiled as she looked at Kagome. She bowed low and Kagome bowed back in return. Inuyasha looked between them and crossed his arms, 'keh' he muttered sticking his nose in the air.

Kagome giggled and Iyou closed the door as she left. Kagome went over to him and reaching up rubbed his ears.

"Hey get off!" Inuyasha cried.

"Make me!" Kagome declared as she continued to tweak his ears. He stepped backwards stumbled over a chair and fell. Kagome looked in surprise at her now empty hands, she couldn't help laughing though at the image of Inuyasha sprawled on his back.

She went around the chair and knelt beside him still laughing.

"Shut up wench!" He declared grumpily as he sat up.

Kagome laughed one last time before hugging him, "Inuyasha?" she asked softly after they had been that way for a while.

"what?" he grunted back putting his arms around her.

"Thank you," Kagome stated softly looking down into his lap.

He squeezed her shoulder, "Don't you ever try to take my mark off again," Inuyasha told her in a low growl, "it felt…don't fucking do it wench!" he declared angrily shaking his head.

Kagome smiled softly, "I won't," she stated softly. He grunted. Kagome sighed and nuzzled him, "Inuyasha I'm going to tell you my secretes," she said softly into his chest. He seemed to freeze. Kagome took a deep breath, "but be patient with me please. I'll tell you but not now… I have to think of how to first."

"It's that bad huh wench?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded her head slowly, "you're going to hate me fore a while," she stated softly. She bit her lips, "but you said you wouldn't hate me forever, so I'll wait for that, but I want to be honest with you."

Inuyasha grunted and nuzzled her neck. Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of him close to her. She was glad he was this close. More than a friend that's what he had said she was. Kagome smiled, he was more than a friend to her too. She ran her hands through his hair enjoying the feel of him next to her. He growled softly under her ministrations and didn't complain when she scratched his ears gently.

They stayed like that for a while with him nuzzling her and her nuzzling him in return. He had tucked her into his side also and their limbs were intertwined.

A cough caused them both to jump. Kagome sprung away form Inuyasha he face red with embarrassment at the obviously male interruption. Inuyasha also jumped up but in a protective crouch an instinctual snarl coming from him.

Inutaisho stood by the door scratching his head with a sheepish look on his face.

"Calm down pup," he grunted softly, "this one is not used to you having women in your room," Inutaisho mumbled.

Inuyasha huffed and plopped on the floor. He looked to Kagome but she refused to come any closer to him and instead sunk down in a chair far away attempting to hide her face. Inuyasha turned back to his father with an accusing scowl.

Inutaisho chuckled, "I really came here to see how you were taking the news of Lady Rish, but it seems you have your comfort."

Inuyasha's cheeks reddened and Kagome almost died. She sunk further into the chair attempting to disappear. Of all the people to walk in! She groaned miserably.

"Anyways," Inutaisho began as he came further into the room, "I have something I wish to speak to you about, in regards to your new wife."

Kagome cringed at the word but tried not to make it bother her. Inutaisho walked along to the seating area and sat.

"Your case is extremely peculiar, in that you have found a mate before a wife. Yet you have the burden of the wife. I myself know that the temptation would have been strong to ignore one if I were in your position-."

"Hell yea," Inuyasha grunted leaping up and landing beside Kagome. He sat down there but didn't attempt to pull her into an embrace, "I don't need to give any attention to that bitch."

Inutaisho sighed, "Do not be foolish Inuyasha," Inutaisho stated sternly, "she is not your mate but she has done nothing to deserve your disrespect," Inuyasha ears flattened and he looked away moodily, "the society will take clues on how to treat her from you. It will be hard for her to forge respect without your aide-."

"Keh, those bastards don't even respect me. Besides why should I help her?" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome remained quite as she remembered the gossip about lady Sumari.

"Because you would have liked the help," Kagome stated softly. In truth she couldn't hold a grudge against lady Rish. She was aloof in some ways, and didn't like Inuyasha but she had tried to help Kagome herself in her own way, "and she has tried to help me."

"Well said miko," Inutaisho stated with a nod, "her acceptance of my terms is in fact a tremendous gift to your mate and by so doing you are in her debt. Either way, she shows a brilliant mind. Nothing can be more pleasing than a brilliant mind. While she will never surpass your mate I hope you will learn to respect her, do not shame me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha folded his arms and looked away, "I make no promises old man," he stated gruffly as he huffed.

Inutaisho stood and ruffled his hair to which Inuyasha annoyed, swatted his hand away. Inutaisho stretched, "Well pup, your becoming a man. You haven't failed to make me proud so far, so I won't start doubting you now. You are my favourite you know."

Inuyasha grunted disbelieving, "I've heard you tell Sesshomaru that too," he grumbled, "when you want something that's what you always say."

Inutaisho's eyes widened marginally before he chuckled, "A father can have has many favourites as he wants!" He declared haughtily.

"Not when you have two sons!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Your right, you should give me a fourth child to choose from," he stated. Then he gazed off in the distance, "I wonder who will produce first. I would be nice for Rin to have a playmate. Your mate is also at the right age to produce pups," he stated with a wink to Kagome.

Kagome sputtered in embarrassment not knowing what to say. Inuyasha growled in annoyance his own blush swelling up. Inutaisho laughed at both their expenses. Inuyasha glared at him but it was pitiful behind the heat of his blush.

"Come boy," Inutaisho stated going towards the door, "you still have much to attend to."

Inuyasha grunted and stood. He turned to Kagome. She blushed and waved shyly at him. Inutaisho chuckled all the more and Inuyasha glared at him, before nodding to Kagome and following his father out the door.

Kagome fell back against the chair her cheeks bright red. Talk about embarrassing! She had felt comfortable though, it wasn't sexual at the time but now her cheeks heated as she thought of how close he had been.

She blushed as she recalled the feel of his lips against her neck. His hands on her body. Kagome sat bolt upright as a queasy feeling began to settle in her stomach. She remembered his scent. The feel of his hands. Kagome jumped up,

"Ok then!" she declared loudly her cheeks flushed at her thoughts. She needed to think of something else to do. Her eyes wandered the small book shelf he kept in his rooms. She nodded her head. Yea she needed to gather some information. Perhaps a little research on what Sesshomaru-sama had told her would prove to take her mind off of things.

Getting up she scanned the shelves. There were several books dedicated to the characterising of demons. Kagome took down some of the volumes. She scanned the various types of demons. Well this would make interesting reading.

Kagome yawned. She stretched and uncurled from the chair. She had been reading for a while now. She got up and placed the books back. So far she had covered two volumes and apart from hearing about some interesting characteristics that were generally possessed by some races, she had come no closer to solving the problem.

Kagome bit her lips. It was almost dinner time. Hmm, she got up. Perhaps she could do some light questioning of Rin. Kagome exited the room. She blinked in surprise when she found Sango waiting for her outside.

"Good I was beginning to think you would never come out," Sango grumbled.

Kagome smiled, "How have you been?" she asked lightly.

Sango shrugged. She was looking at her critically though, "Don't worry about it," Kagome stated, "I'm good now."

Sango nodded her head. She turned and went to call Akura. They both shared a room connected to Kagome's. Kagome had been surprised at first to discover its existence. However Sango had told her that some ladies liked keeping their ladies in waiting close, so all the rooms for ladies usually had a branch room set aside for the ladies in waiting.

Kagome lead them along to Rin's room. She left them outside and went in. Inside Rin was laughing gaily. Kagome peeked in and was greeted with a cheerful laugh and wave. Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when she saw that the eldest prince was sitting in the bedside chair.

How had she not spotted him? He nodded towards her, Kagome bowed.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama," she stated softly. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Etta was lounging on the carpet looking like she was getting some well needed rest.

Sesshomaru went back to scanning the book of the recovery that Rin had made as she excitedly interrupted him to tell him extra bits of information or an explanation of a drawing she had put in. He listened, but he didn't interject. Kagome had the feeling that he would remember it all though.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is feeling stronger!" Rin declared proudly.

Sesshomaru cast a glance at her and nodded. Rin seemed to light up at the expression of agreement. Kagome could almost see the glow from where she stood. Sesshomaru stood then placing the book under his arm,

"This one must depart," he stated softly.

"Did you like Rin's writing?" Rin asked nervously looking at him from beneath her black lashes, a blush on her face as she held her breath while she waited for a response.

"You are quite eloquent," Sesshomaru stated.

Rin beamed, "thank you Sesshomaru-sama! Will you have lunch with Rin tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Hn, perhaps."

Rin grinned. He rubbed her head and looked to Etta. Etta stood up, she looked to Kagome questioningly. Kagome waved her aside. Etta nodded in thanks and Kagome gave her a small smile as she went off following behind Sesshomaru.

Kagome wondered at that, why wouldn't Sesshomaru just take Etta as a second wife? It wasn't unheard of in marriages. Several demons had several wives. She had come to know this by doing a little side reading.

"Kagome-chan?" Rin asked hesitantly. Kagome turned to look at her. Rin scrunched up her nose, "what does eloi-quint mean?"

Kagome laughed, "eloquent Rin," Kagome stated as she sat on the bed. She hugged Rin, she was just too adorable, "It means that you write very well."

Rin grinned happily and nodded her head. Kagome knew at the moment she was walking on air, "My Sesshomaru-sama is the best ever isn't he?" Rin asked delightedly.

Kagome nodded in agreement. She saw in Rin's eyes the same devotion she had to her own father at her age. Rin grinned even wider and began to recount for Kagome her visit with Sesshomaru. Kagome listened to her feeling the child's joy cruise through her.

She smiled a little sadly as the words invoked bitter sweet memories inside. She could remember feeling like that about her dad, but that also made her remember that he wasn't there anymore.

"Are you ok Kagome-chan?" Rin asked softly.

Kagome nodded her head and smiled, but it still was a little sad, "Yes Rin-chan, I just miss my dad," she stated rubbing Rin's head.

"Where is he?" Rin asked innocently.

"He died Rin-chan," Kagome stated with another sad smile. However she took a deep breath. The important thing would be to remember the good things he did, "he died trying to fight for us," Kagome stated with a smile. Her dad had died a hero, at least in her eyes.

Rin looked down, "Rin hardly remembers what her real dad looks like," she said softly, "is that bad?" she asked her brown eyes down cast, "but Rin remembers her real mommy. She used to smile a lot. Rin does not think they wanted Rin very much though."

Kagome smiled at Rin and brought her into a hug, "Oh honey, I'm sure they loved you," Kagome stated as she tucked Rin's head under her chin, "Some parents just get too caught up to remember to say it. But its impossible not to love you."

Rin nodded and sniffled softly, "Rin is not un-happy with Sesshomaru-sama, but Rin still misses them sometimes. Rin knows Etta-chan tries too… but sometimes Rin wishes she had her real mommy to brush her hair," Rin stated softly, "Do you think that's bad?"

"oh, no Rin, that's perfectly fine. Its ok for you to miss your real parents, as long as you appreciate the ones you have now. Then there is nothing wrong with missing them," Kagome told her as she ran her hands through her hand.

"Do you think Sesshomaru-sama thinks of Rin as his daughter?" Rin asked softly, "She heard Lady Sumari say he only though of Rin as a pet. Do you think that's true?"

Kagome gasped how horrid. She held Rin away from her so that Rin could look into her eyes, "There is no way Sesshomaru-sama thinks that Rin. I'm sure he loves you very much."

Rin nodded her head, "Rin thinks so too, she just wanted to make sure," she stated with a shy smile.

Kagome smiled back to her. Rin grinned in return, "will you play dolls with Rin?" she asked. Kagome nodded. They walked into the toy room. Kagome noted that Rin's legs were getting stronger. She hoped this thing could be solved soon it would be cruel to have her confined to her rooms much longer.

Kagome followed Rin to the doll shelf, Rin handed her a doll and a comb. Kagome absently ran the comb through the doll's hair as Rin prattled on to the doll. She went through the motions of a mother. Kagome was to fill the roll of the big sister.

Finally when the dolls had been placed to bed and Rin had decided that her rocking horse needed more attention Kagome decided to broach the subject at hand.

"Rin-chan, I need to ask you something about your first village. It's ok if you cant answer me, but It would really help if you could. Ok?"

Rin seemed to think for a moment. Then she nodded her head, "Rin will try her best to help you."

Kagome smiled at her, "thank you. Do you remember the man that had made the deal with the village?" Kagome asked softly.

Rin nodded her head, "he had black hair, it was curly and very long. Rin remembered seeing him when she went to the market with her mother. Rin did no like him though, because he had a very unpleasant look," Rin stated frowning at the memory of the man, "he also had red eyes. He was tall too. Rin remembers that he had a little girl walking with him. Rin did not like her either."

"Oh? A little girl?"

Rin nodded her head, "she did not seem like other girls Kagome-chan. She didn't look like she could smile, and her eyes looked very grown up and sad. She had straight silver hair. She looked to be a little older than Rin."

Kagome nodded her head. Rin bit her lips and continued, "the village elder said that everyone was to meet in the town market so that the man could speak to them. On the day they were supposed to meet, Rin hid though. Rin was afraid of the little girl and the man. When Rin came out to see… they were gone and everyone was different."

Kagome nodded her head with a small frown. A black haired man and a white haired little girl, "Do you remember anything else Rin?" Kagome asked.

Rin shook her head, "No, oh wait! Rin does, the little carried around a big mirror tucked under her arm," Rin stated nodding her head, "but Rin did not ever see her look into it. Rin thought it a very odd mirror, Rin did not like it either, Rin was afraid of it."

Kagome nodded her head, "you've been great Rin, thank you very much for your help."

Rin grinned and nodded. Kagome and Rin played some more. Kagome made a note that Rin could probably start up her classes again. She would soon become bored with just the toys to entertain her. They laughed and chatted until finally Etta came back with a tray signalling dinner time.

Kagome bid Rin good night and set out to get ready for her own dinner. Sango and Akura were waiting for her as usual. Kagome was dressed and prepped for dinner, this time she was adorned in a green outfit. She met with Inuyasha and Lady Rish as had become the custom.

They entered the dinning room and took their usual seats. Inutaisho and the other guests had just arrived also. Dinner was a livelier affair than usual. Since the guests were expected to depart in three days. There was to be a grand ball again to signal their departure and give them well wishes. The ball would be held on the night before the guests were slatted to leave.

Kagome wasn't sure how excited she was though. She was feeling more nervous than anything else. She bit her lips though and kept quite. She glanced at Inuyasha he seemed very stressed about the idea of a ball. Lady Rish sat demurely with her hands crossed in her laps.

Everyone was telling the couple how sad they would be to see them leave. Dinner passed without much going on. Lady Sumari and her bother however stayed to the end of the meal. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off them as the guests made their way out of the dinning hall. Kagome noted that he escorted her to her rooms. Kagome looked away sickened.

Inuyasha growled loudly. Kagome looked at him shocked at the angry growl. He glared at her a little and grabbed her hand pulling her to his side. Kagome's brows furrowed in shock, she meant to ask him what was up but the hall was too crowded she didn't think he would answer her anyways.

Lady Rish stood awkwardly to the side. Inutaisho looked at Inuyasha pointedly; with a glare to his father he extended his other hand to lady Rish. She accepted the offered hand and they walked to escort her sisters to their rooms.

The three girls didn't seem to need much of escorts they spent the time chatting about the ball. Lady Rish answered their questions diligently but most of the questions excluded her from the conversation. When they were in their rooms Inuyasha dropped lady Rish's hand. Kagome didn't think she minded.

"Kikyo," Lady Rish stated when they were at her door. Kagome looked to her questioningly, "I am requesting that you help me in the plans for my wedding," she stated.

Kagome gapped in shock, "Me?" She asked in wonder.

Lady Rish nodded, "Yes, it would also serve to wipe out whatever doubt anyone had in their minds that we threatened each other's positions."

Kagome nodded her head seeing the sense in that. However wouldn't she rather have her sisters or mother help her? Kagome supposed she wouldn't. Lady Rish stood out from her sisters like a sore thumb both in beauty and mannerism.

"I would be happy to," Kagome told her with a slight nod.

Lady Rish nodded in return. She bowed her head in thanks and entered her room. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was still angry. His jaw was clenched. Kagome sighed. What had crawled in his pants? She had to wonder what the hell was up with him.

They entered his rooms. Kagome watched as he furiously pulled items from the wardrobe. She caught the shirt that he basically flung at her. Kagome turned and walked into the bathroom she changed. When she came back in he was still angrily stomping about the room.

Kagome sat on the bed watching him curiously. He continued to march from one place to another flinging things open but seeming to not find whatever he was looking for. Then again she doubted he was looking for anything.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked tired of watching his tantrum. She folded her legs on the bed as she watched him.

He spun to face her, "Why do you keep looking at him?" Inuyasha asked angrily, "Huh? I knew you liked him before but you said that was over, but you keep looking at him!"

"Huh?" Kagome asked confused. Then she remembered when he had growled, Saytan? Was he talking about Saytan? Kagome couldn't help the laugh that spilled from her mouth. Was he serious? She turned over on the bed as she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Inuyasha demanded hotly.

"You're jealous," Kagome stated sitting up so that she could see his face, "how cute!"

Inuyasha glared at her and his ears flattened. He looked away crossing his hands, "keh, I aint jealous wench," he grumbled. Kagome tried not to snicker in the end she won out.

"I don't like him Inuyasha," Kagome stated seriously when she realised that he was still tense. She beckoned him closer. He reluctantly came and sat beside her on the bed. She ran her hands through his hair straightening it. It was amazing how comfortable she was with him, "why would you think I'd like him better than you anyways?"

"He's a demon."

"and?" Kagome asked softly as she continued to play with his hair. She plopped down on her belly her feet in the air as she twined the sliver strands around her finger. She watched as it curled then she pulled her finger lose watching it bounce away only to straighten again, "I like your hair," Kagome declared suddenly.

Inuyasha glared at her, "whatever wench, cant you pay attention for a moment?" he asked but Kagome noticed the blush that stained his cheeks, "stuff like that matter to most people," he grumbled.

"you mean like Lady Rish?" Kagome asked distractedly as she continued to bounce his hair, ignoring his harsh tones, "I'm not her Inuyasha, and for the last time I told you I don't care if your full demon or not. I like you like this."

He watched her from the corner of his eyes but said nothing. Kagome continued to twine his hair as she thought, "I don't like his relationship with his sister," she said softly her brows furrowed. Well that was an understatement.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked turning to face her slightly but not disturbing her playing in his hair.

Kagome bit her lips unsure whether to tell him or not, "I…um… I saw them together," she stated softly letting go of his hair and blushing as she looked down at her hands.

"Well obviously wench, he's her brother, they're supposed to talk and shit," Inuyasha answered gruffly rolling his eyes at her and regarding her as if she had just lost a few screws.

Kagome glared at him, "That's not what I mean!" She yelled angrily, "I mean… I saw them together, like you know," she stated gesturing with her hands. Inuyasha continued to look at her blankly, "They were having sex Inuyasha!" she finally yelled.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He jumped from the bed spinning to face her, "what the hell do you mean wench!"

Kagome blushed and repeated softly what she had said looking down. Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes. She could feel the anger blowing off him. He stormed about the room, "I'll kill that fucking whore-."

"Inuyasha you can't!" Kagome yelled grabbing his hand before he could move. Inuyasha turned to glare at her.

"and why the hell not?"

Kagome bit her lips, "I wasn't even supposed to be out. I snuck away," she admitted guiltily, "I wanted to ask him something, so I followed them and I saw… them-."

"Look no one is gonna lay a hand on you," Inuyasha stated firmly, "but those fuckers deserve to die-."

"Inuyasha you don't know the repercussions of such an action. Especially since we don't have any proof," Kagome told him trying to make him see her reason. He clenched his fists and his jaws. Kagome could see the muscles tick. She knew he got what she was saying.

"Fine," he grunted and Kagome heard him mumble a curse, "but tomorrow we tell Sesshomaru."

Kagome opened her mouth to argue but his expression left nothing to be said. She shut up and nodded her head. He paced for a while longer before finally sitting on the bed beside her. Kagome reached out hesitantly to take his hand. He gripped her hand back firmly and Kagome sighed. Well at least he was ok.

"I think whoever poisoned Rin has something to do with your mother's death," she stated softly, "I also think that they, have something to do with the incident at Rin's village. I also believe that there are three persons to keep in mind," Kagome stated softly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "what the hell? What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

Kagome proceeded then to account to him how Rin stated that she had seen a man in a baboon pelt around the palace and it was possible that he might have thought Rin overheard his plans. She left out who exactly the man was talking to. All the while Inuyasha's jaws ticked.

Kagome also told him that she suspected the man in Rin's village. She told him what Rin had told her about that attack. Kagome accounted the descriptions Rin had given her, and Sesshomaru's account of the incident.

"So why do you think he's connected?" Inuyasha asked, "and who the fuck was that son of a bitch in the pelt talking to?"

Kagome looked away, "I…I can't tell you," Inuyasha growled. Kagome held up her hands defensively, "I will, I swear… but please not yet, please not yet." Kagome begged seeing his angry expression she looked away, "I can't handle you hating me yet…please I'll tell you in a little."

"Fine wench, but if you don't come to me soon, I'm gonna get it outta you one way or another," he threatened. Kagome looked up at him and saw that he was dead serious. She gulped but nodded her head. It wouldn't matter anyways, she would tell him. She just wanted a little time with him. She needed a little more time before he hated her.

Inuyasha grunted, casting her a sideways look that was semi-suspicious and a mixture of a glare. Kagome squirmed uncomfortably.

"You said there were three persons, who is the other one?" he asked gruffly.

Kagome rubbed her arms nervously, "I don't know exactly," she stated softly, "I've only heard his voice. But I spoke to Rin, and it seems she know of him too. He snuck in through her window she says he threatens her," Kagome stated, "whatever going on Rin is at the centre of it," Kagome stated and in her mind she thought 'and Kikyo'.

The angry growl that vibrated through Inuyasha was enough to shake the bed. Kagome jumped slightly at the vibration. She watched as he clenched and unclenched his fist, "And Rin doesn't know who the bastard is?"

Kagome shook her head. Her eyes grew misty as she remembered this particular case, she tried to shove down the feelings that it sprung up but couldn't help the shudder that ran through her, "He masks his scent and reki very well. I don't know if Rin has seen him, but she wont talk he's scared her to death. She wont tell me what he looks like. I just know what he sounds like," she stated softly.

"Wait a minute, I get how Rin knows this guy, but how the fuck did you get mixed up with him?" Inuyasha asked, "If these bastards think Rin knows something what the hell are you doing talking to him?"

"I wasn't talking to him!" Kagome defended hotly, "I didn't want to have anything to do with him! I didn't even know he existed until…" she bit her lips trailing off.

"Until what?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head, she jumped when he growled angrily, "Damn it wench tell me!" He yelled slamming his fist into the night table causing the wood to splinter and the structure to collapse. Kagome jumped at the explosion of violence, "listen wench there's a god damn lot your not tell me, so your gonna fucking tell me what your connection with this guy is!"

Kagome sniffled and covered her face. Inuyasha growled loudly and her hands were yanked back from her face, "Where you passing him secrets?" He asked angrily, snarling to show his fangs.

Kagome shook her head, "No, no of course not!" She yelled back at him, "you know that!" Kagome cried trying to yank her hand back but he kept his grip on her arm he was still snarling and glaring at her.

"Then tell me god damn it!" He demanded as he released her arm, flinging it away from him.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Kagome yelled defensively.

Inuyasha stood up with a growl.

"Where are you going?" Kagome cried in distress.

"Away from you!" He yelled back. Then he spun to face her with a growl to face her, "I don't get you. You want this trust between us, and you can't even tell me anything. What is it that you're so bloody afraid of? I thought we were friends-."

"We are!" Kagome cried.

"You have a fucking lovely way of showing it!" He yelled back at her.

"Stop yelling at me! Please!" Kagome cried out, "I don't want to talk about it Inuyasha! Please just try and understand-."

"No I wont fucking understand-."

"He touched me!" Kagome cried out angrily hot tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his body looked pale for a moment as if he had gone into shock.

"What do you mean touched you?" Inuyasha asked his voice low and way too level to be any sign of a good indicator. Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha walked over to the bed so that he was looking directly in her eyes, "what do you mean?" he asked her again.

With a sob, Kagome dived into his arms. She recounted the entire story to him and could feel his muscles stiffen and his body tense. She sobbed and clung to him but he hardly held her back.

"I didn't want to," Kagome muttered out thinking his lack of movement meant he was angry at her or had gotten the story wrong, "I swear Inuyasha I didn't want to, and I've never-."

"Shut it," Inuyasha growled. Kagome gasped at the harsh reprimand. He wrapped his hands in her hair and tugged her head back so that she was forced to look into his eyes. Purple stripes were flashing on and off his face, the jagged lines ripping across his cheek bones before disappearing. His eyes were bleeding red, the pupils dilating. Kagome gasped as she looked at him.

She began to tremble feeling afraid for the first time. Couldn't he understand that she hadn't wanted him to touch her, her brown eyes widened as she stared up into the angry red and amber eyes. His fangs had become slightly elongated and protruded from his lips in a vicious snarl.

She gasped when he pulled her forward but instead of any reprimand, Kagome's eyes widened when he crushed his lips against hers in a harsh kiss. His fangs nicked her bottom lips and he licked the blood away before pulling back.

"I'll kill him," Inuyasha growled.

"No not yet," Kagome cried pulling him down into a hug. She was so happy that he hadn't thought it to be her fault that she wasn't even concerned about his mental state, "please not yet. We need to find out everything first. Stop this at the root of it Inuyasha," she murmured to him as she placed soft light kisses along his neck line hoping to calm him down, "please just stay with me…" Kagome begged softly.

It took a while of coaxing before Inuyasha was able to return to normal and even then his expression was stony and foreboding. Kagome knew that whoever that man was he was good as dead. She felt a warmth in her body that he could feel so much for her. It was nice to know that someone other than family was so protective of her. Sure Dar had been protective but this was different. This invoked entirely different feelings.

Kagome tugged on his arm, "I don't want to fall asleep without you," Kagome stated softly. When he didn't make a move she pushed on his shoulders and gradually he allowed her to position him on the bed.

Inuyasha pulled her roughly to his side. He bent his head to their mating mark and nuzzled it. Kagome tilted her head to the side giving him full access. He spent a while there licking and nipping at the mark until she felt positively sore. Kagome blushed brilliantly when he took the nips and kisses along her neckline.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out when she felt his tongue slip pass the neck line of the shirt. He growled in irritation and she forced herself to shut up. She trusted him after all. Kagome was relieved when he didn't go any further.

Her face was as flushed as a tomato and she was glad that he was busy looking down. There was a heat and a jitter of butterflies building up in her stomach as he seemed to try and touch her entire body at once as if he was trying to mark her all over or something. Kagome gasped when she felt his hands on her naked upper thighs. The heat she felt was only amplified when he pulled her forward so that her legs were wrapped around him. He continued to nip and lick and caress her.

Finally when Kagome was feeling like she would loose her mind he dropped his head back on the pillow. It was a while before she could catch her breath. She cast a look at him from under her lashes.

"I'll wait… for now," Inuyasha stated softly, "but I'm gonna kill that bastard that tried to touch you."

Kagome smiled faintly and kissed him on the lips, "thank you Inuyasha, I know you will protect me," she stated softly. She could see now that behind his eyes was a deep hurt and she could only guess that was where it came from.

He turned his head to look her in the eyes, "How do you know?" he asked softly almost too low to hear.

"Because you've been doing a good job so far," Kagome stated positively, "I feel the safest when I'm with you."

Inuyasha made a rumbling noise that sounded like a purr, before he pulled her into his arms again tucking her head under his chin and holding her tightly, "I swear I'll protect wench," he muttered to her as he dipped his nose in her hair.

Kagome smiled and sighed. It felt good having at least some things out in the open between them. She wondered if having everything out would be just as good. She could only hope. She listened to his heart beat until it gently lulled her to sleep.

l

l

_**Author's Corner**_

l

l

Thanks for the lovely reviews. This story has finally hit the 100 mark!

I hope you liked this chapter, things are finally starting to clear up for Kagome and Inuyasha, but there are still a lot of uncertainties.

Anywho plz leave a review and thanks to everyone who sent one.


	13. Lady Rish

L

L

Chapter 13

L

L

Kagome grunted and swatted at the hand that shook her shoulders. She scrunched her nose up and attempted to roll over, however instead of the peace she was expecting her actions were greeted with a harsh sounding,

"Oye wench get up!"

Kagome sat bolt up right and proceeded to glare at the person who had yelled in her ears. On a reflex she also reached a hand out and struck blindly. Instead of Souta however she found that her hand had connected with Inuyasha's face.

Kagome's jaw dropped and she tinged red as she found a stunned Inuyasha staring at her. She blinked confused and a little stunned herself.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Inuyasha grouched, "are you retarded or something?" He asked as he sat back glaring at her and rubbing his abused cheek.

Kagome stuck her noise in the air. Well that was a grouchy attitude, she folded her arms defiantly, "well serves you right waking me up like that," she stated with a hump as she turned her back to him.

"Keh! Like there is any other way to wake you. I've seen dead bodies that were easier to wake than you!" Inuyasha yelled childishly at her with an angry sounding growl.

Kagome hmphed again, "Shut up you jerk! That's no way to talk to a lady!" She yelled at him shaking her fist in his face this time as a method to threaten.

"Keh, show me a lady and I'll wake properly then!" Inuyasha yelled back thrusting his face against hers so that he could glare at her directly.

Their spat was interrupted by a knock at the door. After one last glare Inuyasha went to answer it. There was a quick conversation before the door closed and he came back into the room a frown on his face. Kagome didn't bother with the sassy comment she was about to give at his irritated look.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she scooted to the end of the bed and looked at him through curious brown eyes.

Inuyasha glared off to the side folding his arms before he grunted and strode to the closet. He muttered a curse as he flung the doors open with more force than necessary causing them to bang harshly against the wall.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked again getting up from the bed. She didn't go to him however wondering what could have gotten him this upset so early in the morning. Her eyes drifted to the bedroom door, she wondered who had stopped by.

"Go to your room, you've got to get ready," he grunted through clenched teeth as he stared at his closet. He cursed the clothing and plucked out a white garment before tossing it angrily away.

"Inuyasha, where am I going?" Kagome asked softly.

"It's customary that the male, makes a formal indication of his intended date of marriage and a formal presentation of the agreed upon gifts. This will tie up loose ends to the marriage contract," Inuyasha stated through grounded teeth as he stared into the closet, "It's also customary to stay for a couple of days with the wife's family. We'll be staying until the night of the ball."

Kagome's mouth formed a small 'o'. That's why he was upset. He would be spending the next three days with lady Rish's family. Judging from the behaviour of her sisters, those wouldn't be very fun for him. Kagome couldn't help but be a little curious though as to what the Rish family was like.

"There has been a request for you to come also," Inuyasha added grounding his teeth. He punched at the wall, "those bastards better not try anything funny with you," he added angrily he clenched his fists in a promise of pain.

Kagome smiled and walked over to where his hand remained connected to the wall. She slowly touched his tense muscles squeezing them a little, "Don't worry Inuyasha. It'll be better this way. At least you won't be alone there," she stated with a smile, "it's always better to be in a bad situation with someone that cares about you, than by yourself. I'm glad I can come," Kagome reached up on her tip toes and gently placed a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled back blushing and quickly ducked her head in the closet, "besides Lady Rish might need the support too!" she added in an upbeat tempo; trying to ignore the fact that she had just kissed him.

Sure she had kissed him before, but that was always on the verge of some kind of melt down. She tilted her head slightly and looked at him from beneath her bangs. He was in the same position with a stupid surprised look plastered on his face, Kagome giggled and pulled a red outfit from the closet.

She had seen him wear it often. So assumed it was his favourite, "Here, where this!" She declared with a grin, "it's always good to be comfortable," she added stepping away from the closet as she held the garment out to him.

"It's so unusual, where did you get it anyways?" Kagome asked as she tugged at the fabric. It felt so soft, but it had a sturdy quality to it, "it's your favourite isn't it?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. He looked a little sad as he took the garment, "my dad got the fabric for it. It's made from the fur of the fire rat kimono. It's a long story," he stated softly. As he moved towards the bathroom, "you should get ready too. And don't be a girl and take forever!" he yelled at her trying to sound angry again.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, "at least I look well groomed when I'm done!" she yelled back deciding to lighten the mood.

Inuyasha scoffed, "yea right," he muttered.

Kagome's eye twitched and she clenched her fist the vein in her forehead pulsating as she glared at him, "what was that?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing, nothing, wench, go get ready. You stink," Inuyasha grumbled, he slammed the bathroom door shut just in time to miss a shoe being hurled at his head. It hit the door and landed harmlessly.

Kagome huffed, but calmed down. She shook her head, she could remember on several occasions Inuyasha gawked at her. She blushed as she remembered the night she had been 'presented' to him. A coil began to form in her stomach and it caused her to blush even more. Kagome quickly turned away and scrambled out the door, she hurried across the seating room and out into the hall. She slammed his room door.

"Oye Kikyo! Come on, come on!"

Kagome looked up to see Akura frantically waving at her from her own room door. Kagome smiled and waved back, "morning!"Kagome called as she hurried over to where Akura was leaning out of the door jam.

"Morning Kikyo-sama, I hope you slept well. I'm glad I didn't have to come fetch you," Akura stated looking more relieved than Kagome felt she needed to be. Kagome giggled and nodded her head.

"You sure are a scared-y cat Akura," Sango grumbled stretching her limbs, "breakfast is here," Sango added pointed to the tray, with more than a little of a hint.

Kagome giggle as Akura mocked a fake look of hurt and a sniffle. The three of them giggled a while before Kagome plopped on the bed removing the coverings of the food, "ok! Lets eat!" She declared with a grin.

She was going out of the castle on a trip! She couldn't help but feel excited. The others agreed noisily and they all dug into the meal that was set before them. They spent the meal in light conversation; Kagome inquired about Kai and was given a brief description of how the old chef was doing.

"How is Kohaku, Sango?" Kagome asked softly as she remembered the incident with the poison.

Kagome hadn't seen Dar, she hadn't gotten a chance to speak to him further about any developments. Then again it hadn't been that much time since they had noticed the poison was missing. Kagome bit her lips as she looked down into her bowl.

Sango shrugged, "he is fine. I wish he wouldn't follow Lady Sumari around so much. He seems quite taken with her," Sango stated softly. She grunted as she put another peace of food in her mouth, "he just doesn't seem to get that she is way off limits."

"He is young, often times, young ones don't always see what's best," Akura stated softly. She wasn't very vocal with group and blushed a little as she spoke, "he is lucky to have a big sister to look after him," she added with a deeper blush.

Sango smiled, "thank you Akura-san," she accepted the compliment with a small blush on her own part. Sango swallowed her food becoming serious again, "he was called into a meeting this morning though. He and the other guard that were watching the ladies yesterday," Sango stated softly her brown eyes far away, "I wonder what they have done for Inutaisho-sama to want to see him at first light," Sango shook her head.

"Don't worry Sango-san," Akura stated softly, "Kohaku-kun is a good boy with a kind heart, I doubt he has done anything truly wrong. Perhaps Inutaisho-sama has noticed his attentiveness towards Sumari-sama." Akura suggested with a firm nod, "I can not see Kohaku-kun doing anything that needs a reprimanding."

Sango shrugged her shoulders and nodded, "I guess your right," she stated softly as she placed down the empty eating bowl. Kagome remained quite because she herself wasn't so sure.

"Kikyo-san, lets get you ready, we are running behind time," Akura urged gently, as she took Kagome's empty bowl and placed it on the tray. She looked to Sango who nodded and picked up the remnants of the breakfast before walking out the door.

By the time Kagome finished her bath Sango had returned. She went to the closet and began selecting Kimono's holding them up for Kagome and Akura to see. Kagome much preferred the light easy kimono's but Akura rejected almost all of them.

After a small spat about it, Kagome was able to pack one of the less fussy kimono's. The others were all six layered or more.

"I don't see why I need to carry such elaborate clothing," Kagome grumbled as Akura secured a light blue clip in her hair. It was shaped in the form of a bird and perched on top a bun. Her hair was done up high in a neat bun, a strip of dark blue fabric running through the centre of it, so that it looked like the bird was perched on the side of a river.

"Why are you doing my hair so formally?" Kagome asked as she saw the neatly held in place hairstyle. Akura finished applying the holding wax before starting to apply the make up to Kagome's face. Once the make up was fully applied, Akura strode to the closet.

"Because Kikyo-san, you are a reflection of how well Inuyasha-sama can provide for his women," she stated softly. She blushed a little as she reached inside and pulled out a box. She opened the box and extracted and exquisite looking kimono.

It wasn't elaborate in patterns, but rather the mix of shades that danced across it. The kimono started with a blue base, it faded out as it reached the sleeves becoming almost white, so that Kagome was reminded of the ocean meeting the sky on a cloudy day.

The obi was a deep navy blue and the blue at her bust area seemed to become darker and darker until it reached the obi. Here the darkness of the blue continued until it began to lighten again and mixed with green, so that by the time it was at the end it was more aquamarine than blue. Silver swirls ran all through it, except for the obi, so that it looked like little waves.

Kagome gasped as Akura lifted the kimono, as the light hit it the material seemed to shimmer and the waves seemed to move along with it.

"Its beautiful," Kagome muttered in awe as she stared at the gown.

"Hai," Akura agreed softly, indicating for Kagome to stand, "it was made by Gorichi, the famous spider demon of the high ridge. She rarely makes garments and only for the noblest of persons. This was a gift she made to Inuyasha's mother at her wedding. His mother wore it at the feast thrown after the wedding. It was gifted to Inuyasha at his birth by his mother. It was intended for his future bride. It is also the last outfit that Gorichi made before she returned home, secluding herself from all others."

Kagome felt the cloth glide over her skin and she thought this would be how soft the clouds would be if she could touch them. As Akura placed the last layer on Kagome marvelled, because the material did not feel constricting or heavy, she wasn't even hot.

"So this dress was meant for Iyou-sama?" Kagome asked suddenly as she fingered the long sleeves in curiosity.

Akura shook her head, "No, Inuyasha-sama was the one who gave it to me," Akura stated stepping back, "it suits you perfectly," she added with a blush as she bowed slightly.

Kagome gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. It looked as if the garment had been made for her. How could that old demon have spun a kimono so many years in advanced for an unknown woman.

Kagome was stolen from her revere. When Sango came back announcing it was time to go. She followed her entourage out the door and was met by Inuyasha. Later the party was joined by lady Rish, and finally her noisy siblings.

When they journeyed to the entrance of the palace Kagome realised that the royal family had gathered. Inutaisho stood silent, along with Sesshomaru, lady Sumari and even her bother Saytan. Kagome quickly diverted her eyes from his gaze and choose instead to focus on Lord Inutaisho.

There were three carriages waiting on them. Kagome watched as she saw the last carriage in line being loaded with bags. She recognised one of the bags as he own. However the number of bags being loaded on was truly alarming, she wondered silently what were in some of them.

Kagome bowed in acknowledgement to the royal family. Inutaisho offered them his well wishes for the journey, the other members remained silent. Inuyasha with a scowl bid his father good bye before walking towards the second carriage.

He assisted the ladies in, and all were gracious in their thank you's but Kagome couldn't help but glare when she saw the three young Rish sisters discreetly wipe their hands in their kimonos. Inuyasha was the last to climb in.

The carriage was comfortable but full. Iyou and the twins sat across from Kagome, Inuyasha and Suihou. Suihou was sitting closest to the window, using Kagome as a barrier between her and Inuyasha. After a few moments the carriage launched forward and began the bumpy ride.

"It's so early," Suihou complained finally with a scowl on her dumpling face as she looked out the window. She yawned her fangs peeking out of her lips, "I don't see why mother needs to see us this early," she complained in a winy voice.

"Indeed," Yuki agreed, however she sounded more polished than whiny. She looked at her claws that had been neatly filed down, buffed and polished, "I dear say I can't enjoy a meal this early in the morning. I shall be half starved by the time we arrive."

"How is it that you look so perky in the morning, Iyou?" Yumi asked, "why you and your human friend look like you're both at your prime!"

"It's not fair!" moaned Suihou, "Kikyo-san, how could you look so well dressed this early and you too Iyou. Oh la on you both!" she declared miserably as she tossed her head back into the cushions.

Yuki giggled, "it's a good thing we naturally outshine you both," she stated with a nasty little sneer, "or I might be worried Iyou. Then again you can't really surpass anyone in beauty," she added with a little laugh of haughtiness.

The other three girls giggled. Iyou blushed in embarrassment but remained silent. Kagome glared at them, "you all have hideous morning breath!" she declared nastily.

The three sister's eyes widened. They each shut up and Kagome saw them all at one point or another trying to take little sniffs as they blew into the their hands or blew small puffs of air towards their noise. Iyou smiled a little at this but didn't say anything.

The carriage was kept quite after that. They slowly made their way through the town. Here people were just beginning to start the day. They could smell the scents of many breakfasts. The earlier risers had already begun heading into to the market with their goods.

Shops were being swept out in preparation for a new business day. The people stopped to look curiously at the arrangement of carriages proceeded through the town, until eventually a nice sized crowd was gathered along the road.

Here the sisters started up again, complaining that they hated to be stared at.

"It's such a drag being so pretty, you're lucky you don't have to deal with this Iyou," Yuki declared as she sighed and looked out the window.

After voicing their strong agreement on how much of a bother the town's people were, Yuki and Suihou tossed the window open. They looked out at the crowd and waved prettily; they produced small purses from their kimonos and tossed the small gold nuggets out. The people cheered and a few threw flowers into the carriage. After they had had enough the three sisters slammed the window shut.

Once the window was shut the sister's went to complaining that the flowers smelt way too strong. However they never tossed them out. Kagome rolled her eyes but said nothing; she didn't think there would be a point to it.

She noticed Inuyasha clenching his fists and slowly placed her hand in his giving him an encouraging squeeze. At the town square the carriage went left instead of continuing straight. Straight would have been the way to the shrine district, or what used to have been the shrine district, but either way it was the way home for Kagome.

After the carriage worked its way out or the square and the shopping centre, Kagome noticed that the homes were closed together but seized to have shops at the bottom of them. Instead they all had nicely swept door ways with little patches of grass, but they were so close together that they almost seemed like one continuous house.

Gradually though the houses became farther apart until, the entrance had tiny zen gardens at the front and a servant or two could be seen bustling about the yard. Eventually even these gave way to grander homes.

Until there were full fledged zen gardens, with low stone walls and the houses spread in massive proportions with large wrap around balconies. Here the sounds and smells of the towns were replaced once again with the sound of birds, and a few other domestic animals.

The carriage travelled a while further before it pulled to a stop. Kagome gasped, it was breath taking. Behind the low stone wall, spread a beautiful zen garden. The path to the house looked like a river of sand cut between the fields of green. Lovely lush bushes and flowers sprang up at the perfect places and a large sakura tree stood out at the front left. It was lovely and just looking at it made one feel calm.

The house itself was large in size and of the typical Japanese structure. It was a lovely home. Obviously the family that lived here was quite rich. However, Kagome knew that they weren't quite nobles, merely wealthy merchants.

The door was opened and the ladies stepped outside. Kagome had just gotten her feet on the ground when there was a great commotion.

The shoji doors to the house were slid open by a servant and out of it breezed the most beautiful woman Kagome had ever seen. Her long straight black hair gleamed in the sunlight as it breezed behind her. Her face was aristocratic with an elegance and beauty to it that made one have to stop and look. Her form was tall and graceful. She was slender and very shapely. Her body was hugged by a white kimono, with long sleeves. It looked like a very light morning kimono at first glance, however it was hard to tell because she was moving quickly.

Her black eyes were lit up and look of sheer delight was on her face, her pink painted lips were open in a wide smile. However even with the happy expression she didn't look like anyone's mother, she looked much too stately and much too lovely.

"Oka-san!" the three girls cheered in union as they moved forward. The group met in a buzz of hugs and kisses in the middle of the lawn.

"Oh my darling ducklings, you're home!" the lady declared. She kissed them each on the cheek, first one side then the other, "don't cling so you'll ruin my kimono!" she declared with a hint of annoyance before shoving at the three girls and slapping their hands away from her.

They all stepped back, giving her, her space, but they never seized to talk rambling about the high fashions of the palace and the greatness of their room. All the girls seemed to want to say something at once.

"Mother it was absolutely lovely!" they declared.

"Yes, you will have to tell me all about it when we get inside. Don't you three look just all the prettier for being away?" she asked with a sweet smile, "you must go to the dinning hall. There is a grand breakfast prepared for my special girls," she stated with a clap of her hands.

The three girls bowed obediently and hurried off to the dinning hall. As they went Kagome could hear them noisily proclaiming themselves home and demanding compliments from the occupants of the house.

Now that they were gone, Kagome could see that the lady wore quite an intricate Kimono. The sheer white of the fabric was interrupted by a golden vine that stretched and curled and spiralled the length of the kimono. It looked absolutely gorgeous and Kagome didn't feel over dressed in the least.

Her face became more sober but pleasant and she strode forward. She was indeed beautiful; her movements were more like gliding than walking as she came closer. However as she neared, Kagome could make out the signs of aging on her, small crinkles had began to appear around her eyes. Kagome found herself wondering at her age, Iyou had said she couldn't have children anymore, so she must be been very old.

"Inuyasha-sama welcome to my home," she stated with a slightly incline of the head. She looked breath taking, however Kagome was unsure as about whether or not she meant her greeting, "my husband awaits you in his office, and there is a meal set out for you there. If it would please you, I shall escort you there."

Without waiting for an answer she turned and walked away. Kagome started as Iyou moved forward after Inuyasha. She had just realised that Iyou had been ignored and for that matter so had she. Kagome sputtered at the lady's rudeness. She had been so caught up in her beauty that she hadn't realised it.

The study was located closer to the back of the house and they made their way silently to the screen door. There the lady bent slightly and slid the door open however she didn't bow. After Inuyasha had gone in she closed in gently before standing and walking off.

Kagome followed along beside Iyou as they were lead into the dinning area. The sounds of the girls noisily talking could be heard before they entered the room. At the door to the room a servant was positioned and she opened the door for them before closing it softly.

Kagome instantly noticed the addition of two girls. They were cute, but not as beautiful as the three Rich sisters, and even then they were still prettier than Iyou, but despite their beauty they all paled in comparison to the lady of the house who took her place at the head of the table.

"Let us eat!" She declared, "Then my darlings can tell us about their trips-."

"Wait Aunty Katana," one of the new girls interrupted, "you haven't told us who you're visitors are," she declared with a curious glance to Iyou and Kagome. She had black hair that was straight but only fell to her shoulders.

Beside her was another girl with almost identical features except it was obvious that this one was a little younger and she wore her straight black hair pinned neatly in a bun. She regarded Iyou and Kagome with cold eyes and little interest.

"Hn, so I haven't Sakura, how nice of you to remind me," Katana stated but Kagome narrowed her eyes. She got the distinct impression that the lady did not mean it, in fact her voice had been laced with subtle sarcasm. "You remember your cousin, Iyou." She stated gesturing to Iyou, "Iyou sit, don't just stand there!" she demanded impatiently.

Iyou sat slowly, indicating for Kagome to do the same. Kagome sat reluctantly; after all she hadn't been invited to. The young girl shook her head.

"I'm sorry cousin," she admitted with a blush, "but I do not remember you. Were you at any of the parties or the competitions?" she asked softly curiously looking at Iyou.

"Oh goodness no!" Katana declared, "She would have embarrassed us all," Katana answered with a wave of her hand, "she is hopeless at anything. She was never good for any of those things and her looks are just not suited for parties."

"Surely you remember," the other girl piped up with a roll of her eyes, "she used to be here when we came for visits," she shrugged her shoulders and made a gesture, "somewhere!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "I see, so sorry cousin Iyou, I have just remembered your face. My apologies," she added with a bow of the head.

Before Iyou could acknowledge her, Katana broke in, "oh nonsense, nonsense Sakura, straighten this instant there is no reason that you should have remembered her."

"Indeed, she was always away from us. What I want to know is why a human is with her!" the other girl stated nastily as she glared at Kagome. Kagome was shocked at the open hostility.

Iyou moved protectively closer to her barring her fangs a little at the younger girl that sat across the table; however it was not enough to come across as a full blown threat.

"Sata! You mustn't be rude to-." Sakura began to reprimand but she was quickly cut off.

"That's an excellent question Sata," Katana stated with a nod of her head and a smile in Sata's direction. However the smile was more sarcastic than kindly. She turned sharp narrowed eyes on Iyou, "that is testament to her worthlessness," she stated pointing towards Kagome.

The other sisters giggled behind their hands. Kagome's eyes widened at the cruel remark. Katana looked angrily at her eldest daughter. She glared and Kagome thought she would rip a hole into the table.

"The gods have seen it fit to curse me with not only an ugly child, but a useless one at that. The only way to get rid of her and allow my three lovely daughters to marry was to pawn her off to that half breed bastard at the palace," she hissed, "but not even that she couldn't do right! Not even married and he already has another woman!"

"Oh, yes mother, and I dare say he likes the human better!" Yuki added with a nasty laugh.

Her mother's jaw ticked for a moment. Yuki quieted realizing that perhaps her mother was truly annoyed. Katana regarded Iyou as one would a bug under her feet.

"Oh but surely some good has come form the marriage aunty," Sakura interrupted nervously fidgeting with her sleeves. Her silver eyes shifted to look at Iyou momentarily before going back to her aunt.

"Oh bless you Sakura, you have the kind heart of my sister, but surely your mother must have taught you that such things are only acceptable when you are still young and foolish," Katana declared flippantly with a kind doting look to Sakura.

Sakura cringed a little at the reprimand but remained silent. She glanced down at the table. Her sister however still glared at Kagome as if she was something that ruined her appetite,

"What good could possibly come from marrying a worthless half breed?" Sata asked.

Kagome clenched her fist angrily. How dare these people behave this way? Sakura blushed and Kagome wasn't sure if it was in embarrassment but she didn't care. She was about to tell them about the parts they were made of when she felt Iyou grip her hand tightly. There was a pleading look in her eyes, Kagome glared but settled somewhat.

"Hn, well halfbreed though he is, he is prince," Katana stated flippantly with a flash of her hands, "not that he deserves the title the weakling. However we have been promoted to the titles lord and lady, in addition the extra servants you see running about are staff of the palace," she stated haughtily as she bragged about the few servants that stood to the side waiting to take empty trays away, "but la! Enough of this distasteful talk lets eat! Tell us about the castle my sweet little duckies," she asked as she gestured to the food and looked adoringly to her three other daughters.

Sakura remained silent. The three girls seemed to hum at the attention and immediately launched into a detailed description of the first ball. They all struggled to speak at once until they finally got into a normal conversation pattern. Their mother and Sata threw excited questions at them and eventually even Sakura joined.

Kagome however had lost her appetite and she noticed Iyou hadn't touched the food either. They sat there stiffly with empty bowls. Finally as the last of the food bowls were cleared away, Suihou pipped up.

"I'm glad to see my cousins, but how is it you're here?" she asked.

"Oh darling it is the most wonderful thing, Sakura is to be married!" Katana declared with a joy that made her light up as she looked adoringly at Sakura, "one of the high placers of the tournament has finally settled on her. She came to tell us herself."

Sakura blushed, "it really isn't that big of a deal," she muttered softly ducking her head.

"Oh you are too modest dear!" Katana interrupted. The other girls all agreed and immediately began to congratulate her and fall upon her with kisses and hugs. Sakura squirmed but smiled and thanked them all.

"I dear say I cant wait for one of my daughters to be married, the way is open now," Katana stated, "with your news tending to Iyou's wedding does not seem much of a bother, it will be good practice for you!"

Sakura blushed and bowed, "I would love to help, if my cousin will have me," she stated softly. She kept her gaze down not looking at Iyou. Iyou's jaw was clenched but she said nothing.

Katana stood, "you must excuse us. We have to start the wedding talks. Will both of you come directly? Or will you freshen first?"

"Oh I'd like to freshen first. A hanyou wedding is hardly interesting," Sata stated as she stood. Sakura blushed at her sister's words and stuttered an apology but her aunt didn't seem to hear it. Instead she turned to one of the servants and ordered her to escort Sata.

"What about you Sakura?" Katana asked.

"In light of my sister's actions, I couldn't possibly leave. Besides a wedding can be hard to plan, cousin Iyou might need the help," she added.

"Oh how primitively sweet!" Suihou declared kissing her cousin noisily on the cheek. She pulled her to her feet, "but it will be fun wont it mother?"

"Oh we will have to make do!" Katana declared waving her hand, "I have had the servants prepared the gazebo in the back for this purpose. I can't have her embarrassing us in front of the court you know," she added in a haughty voice.

The sisters snickered and agreed. Yuki and Yumi looped their arm in their mother's and walked off. Suihou, pulled Sakura along as she followed behind them chattering all the time. Iyou sat silent for a moment; she turned to Kagome and bowed.

"I apologise for their behaviour," she stated softly. Kagome could swear she heard a crack in her voice, "when my mother requested you come, I did not know it would have been like this. I thought she would have been happy at her new status and-."

"Iyou," Kagome stated softly. She realised that big water droplets were splashing onto the table cloth. Kagome felt her heart almost break in two. She reached over and hugged her. Then the damn seemed to brake and Iyou cried clinging to her.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered over and over again.

"It's ok. I don't blame you at all," Kagome stated softly. She really couldn't bring herself to be angry with her. Iyou had always been so strong and firm Kagome was shocked that she was crying, "But its your wedding so we best get out there before they ruin it. I'm glad I'm here with you," Kagome added pushing her away with a grin.

"Now let's go out there and plan your wedding, it's your day to shine after all, not theirs!" Kagome declared with a firm nod of her head.

Iyou looked shock before she nodded her head. She slowly wiped the tears from her face, "thank you Kikyo-san," she stated softly with a small bow. One of the ladies in waiting bustled in then and hesitantly approached.

Iyou nodded at her and she began fixing the ruined make up. Iyou sighed and stood. She walked towards the door. Kagome followed her out to the back garden. When they arrived she found that the girls were already there and busily debating about what flowers they wanted and the colour of the dress. They were pouring over scrolls that had been lined off on a table, while they sat nestled into cushions.

"I really do think you should wait until cousin gets here-." Sakura kept trying to interrupt but the bickering went on regardless of her soft voice. They kept having different opinions on the colours that should be the main scheme.

Finally Yumi declared, "oh bother on it all! Lets just all wear black!"

The other laughed with the exception of Sakura who blushed a deep crimson at the rude comment. Kagome cleared her throat angrily,

"Iyou will decide her own colour scheme; you should at least ask her opinion!" Kagome interrupted angrily.

"How dare you, a measly human speak to me!" Katana yelled angrily as she tossed the scroll she had been looking at.

Yuki cried out and dodged narrowly missing it as it sailed over her head in a direct path to Kagome. The scroll was snatched out of the air and tossed away before it could collide with Kagome. Iyou growled furiously,

"You have gone too far mother!" she declared, "Kikyo has equal footing as I do-."

"Ha!" Katana declared, "again proof of your stupidity. You let a wanton human whore have the same command as you! You're a disgusting blemish on our family name!-."

"I am sorry that you feel that way mother!" Iyou declared straightening her shoulders, "But I would much rather a human than a hypocritical demon. Perhaps you shouldn't bother yourself with the preparations!"

There were gasps from all around the table. Katana's face drained of colour before it morphed into an awful display of viciousness. Her mouth twisted and the veins in her neck stood out. She clenched her claws.

"Please cousin, do not be rash," Sakura begged timidly, "it is tradition to have family plan a wedding. It will bring embarrassment onto yourself and your house-."

Iyou laughed, "Do not be fooled, I was never apart of this house," she stated bitterly, "merely a hindrance to it. Mother can find ways to over come her embarrassment, her 'duckies' will see to that," Iyou stated, "besides I'm sure she'd rather be inside that out here slaving over my plans."

"You ungrateful mongrel!" Katana hissed, "how dare you! How dare you! You are no better than the worthless halfbreed."

Kagome gasped as she saw the lady disappear. She gasped again when she felt herself suddenly swept away. Looking up however she soon allowed herself to breath when she felt Inuyasha's familiar aura surround her. Silver strands of his hair floated across her vision as they landed. Kagome blinked taking in the scene before her.

Katana had attacked and the target had apparently been her, at the same time Iyou had counter attacked and grabbed hold of her mother's clawed hand by the wrists. Katana however was not to be deterred she turned and would have swiped her hands across Iyou's face had her other hand not been grabbed.

A male demon had suddenly appeared. He was taller than Katana, but not nearly as handsome as she was beautiful. Even then he was not ugly or plane. His brown eyes were piercing and breath taking. His children had apparently all received his brown eyes. Suihou had apparently also been recipient to the slightly curly texture of his hair. Looking at the infuriated demon Kagome could see clearly that Iyou had taken most of her features form her father, with just enough of her mother's grace to make her look feminine and provide her with a nice shape. However she was the female version to the male before them.

"Katana calm yourself," he declared with an angry growl as he shook her, "you disgrace the family," he hissed angrily baring his fangs at her. Iyou released her mother's hand and stepped back meekly. Katana opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off with a loud growl, "silence, do not forget that you are no longer useful here," he hissed lowly in her ear. Katana's eyes widened as she was tossed aside. She landed on her feet however, "to your room."

With a snarl and one last glare she turned and walked off with as much dignity as she could. She was still cradling her arm, apparently his grip had been intense. He turned his sharp brown eyes to Iyou.

"Papa, it was all Iyou's fault!" Yumi interrupted.

"Yes, she stated it!" Yuki and Suihou put in.

Their mouths all slammed shut when he growled. He didn't even look at them as he declared, "your voices are grating." The three sisters shut up with wide eyes. They slunk back into the gazebo as if they wished to disappear.

He turned his sharp eyes onto Iyou. Iyou looked away, "will you never cease to irritate your mother?" he asked in a low growl.

Iyou kept looking down but she set her jaw firmly and her fists were clenched. Her father straightened himself and his features became cold, "be on your way Iyou. I have an injured mate I must care for, I have already signed you over. If you're mother has no more use for you then you have no more purpose here," with that said he turned and started to walk away.

"Papa!" Iyou called lowly in a growl, "why do you hate me? I have tried haven't I to provide you with the brains any son would have-."

"I have no need for girls, Iyou. Your sisters are kept for the purpose of your mother's entertainment and hopefully they will bring in a husband that can take care of the family business. If you wanted my affection you should have been born male."

"So that's it then?" Iyou asked softly, "You have no room in your heart for me? You feel nothing for me? I know where mother stands on this, but I has hoped that you would have been different. Why waste so much money educating me? Keeping my tutors when the others had no use for them?"

"I have already signed you over Iyou. If your mother wishes to see you she will send word," He would have walked off but he paused. He glanced back, Iyou's breath hitched as she waited. However he bowed his head slightly, "Prince Inuyasha, our negotiations have ended, kindly take your women and leave. Iyou unless your mother summons you, you are no longer welcomed here."

With that he walked off and in the direction his mate had gone. Kagome noticed that somewhere in the interaction the girls had slunk off, obviously afraid of their father's wrath. Iyou stood in the middle of the yard her head down. Kagome pressed against Inuyasha's hands and he released her. She crossed the distance to Iyou and hugged her.

"Oh, what shall I do?" Iyou wailed, "I have no one to plan the wedding. I shall be a disgrace and a laughing stuck to everyone if I return to the palace now."

Kagome bit her lips. She had read up about demon marriages. It was similar to human ones in that the bride was expected to have help in her wedding. The only difference was if no help was provided the fault would chiefly lie on the bride's shoulders. Kagome also wondered what kind of vicious rumours Katana would spread to clear her name from blame.

"Cousin Iyou, I am truly sorry, however I can not afford to part ties with the family," Sakura stated softly. She bowed and scurried off hurriedly, looking frightened about being seeing talking to the banned member.

Inuyasha didn't say anything merely stood with clenched fist. He too understood the implications of the actions. It would also bring shame to him, having an unwanted bride.

"It seems I've even managed to shame a hanyou," Iyou muttered dejectedly as she looked down at the ground before her.

"Keh, as if I care," Inuyasha grunted. He crossed his arms and looked away, "I didn't want to stay here anyways," he grouched, "Besides everyone will expect it's my fault you're sent home anyways. We can just tell em I ate the cat or something," he grumbled with a shrug of his shoulders.

Iyou stiffened and looked at him from under her bangs, shocked that he hadn't lashed out at her. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. He could be sweet sometimes. She rolled her eyes, really though 'ate the cat?'

Inuyasha turned and began strolling off, "lets get outta here this place stinks," he declared grouchily.

Iyou continued to stare after him. Kagome pulled on her arm, "come on," she told her as she hurried to catch up to Inuyasha. Puzzled servants were already reloading the palace carriages.

Inuyasha strode towards the driver when Kagome suddenly had an idea. She hurried forward, "wait Inuyasha! We can't take Iyou home. I'm sure they'll try and pin this on you or her. So lets beat them at their own game! Lets go to my house!" Kagome declared with a determined nod.

She would shoot down any rumours the Rish family would start by getting Iyou the help she needed. Then no matter what it would look like the Rish family had been neglectful and tardy in their duties. They wouldn't be able to weasel their way out of it so easily!

With a laugh Kagome scrambled into the carriage unassisted. Inuyasha looked unsurely but nodded the go ahead to the driver. Lady Rish was assisted in before Inuyasha hopped up. The doors were closed and they pulled off in the direction of the shrine district.

The carriage ride was silent for a few moments. Kagome was fine though, the excitement of going home was finally settling in. By the time they got to the town she was almost bouncing in her seat. She hadn't seen her family in what seemed like forever!

"Kikyo-san," Lady Rish asked hesitantly as they began to leave the town once again and enter the newly forested area of the shrine district. Here and there the remnants of a shrine building would peak out from between the trees.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked happily with a bright smile.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Iyou asked softly, "I don't know your mother, and it is extremely rude-."

"It's about lunch time now!" Kagome interrupted excitedly, "I wonder what mama, will be cooking!" she squealed with glee and looked out the window happily.

Lady Rish looked at her with shock but sat back worriedly. Inuyasha was also tense. Kagome however didn't seem to notice, she was much too caught up in the excitement of going home.

The ride seemed to stretch on forever for all the occupants but each had completely different reasons for thinking so. Finally the carriage pulled up to a stop, it had hardly stopped moving before Kagome sprang from it. She would have charged up the steps had her kimono not confined her movements.

Kagome grumbled something under her breath then proceeded to hurry along as fast as she could. She had hardly gotten all the way up the shrine steps before she was knocked backwards. And a cry of,

"ne-chan!" Ran out in the air, Kagome gasped as she realized that they were tumbling clear off the shrine steps.

Souta seemed to realise it too, because he spun them around. Kagome seeing that he was trying to absorb the hit, spun them back around and so it was that they were twirling towards the ground.

"Stop it baka!" both siblings cried out at once seeing that they had now moved the simple drop into a twirl of death each trying to protect the other from the blunt of the impact.

However before they could collide with the ground, the were snatched out of the air. Inuyasha landed light on his feet. Then bunching his knees sprang again landing lightly at the very top of the steps. He set down his stunned cargo.

Souta was the first to recover. His eyes widened as he looked at Inuyasha his gaze star struck. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably at the adoring look on Souta's face. Souta tugged at Kagome's hand,

"ne-san, ne-san who is this?" he asked softly looking at Inuyasha as if he had seen the gods themselves.

Kagome giggled at his wide eyed expression, "this is Inuyasha-sama, the prince," Souta eyes widened even more. Kagome couldn't help giggling harder, "he's my friend."

Iyou with a surprisingly graceful movement leapt up beside them not ripping her garment. However Souta didn't notice the difficult act, he was too busy staring.

"Souta what's going-your home!"

Kagome found herself enveloped in a great big hug. She grinned and hugged her mother back with all her might. After the warm embrace the two women separated.

"Oh!" Kagome declared with a blush, "Mama, this is Inuyasha and Iyou, my friends from the castle," Kagome introduced gesturing towards the two that stood somewhat awkwardly behind her.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha seemingly mesmerized. He shifted uncomfortably obviously thinking the worse. Kagome bit her lip and was about to ask her mother what was wrong, when Mrs. Higurashi moved forward grabbing hold of Inuyasha's ears.

"How cute!" she declared as she rubbed them gently a blissful smile coming on her face.

"Mama!" Kagome cried out, "don't do that!"

"that's so not cool!" Souta joined in as they both waved their hands in the air. Inuyasha struggled under the woman's gentle hold but Mrs. Higurashi wasn't deterred.

Finally when she had had her fill of her ears she looked around at the servants waiting patiently with bags. Mrs. Higurashi turned back to Kagome curiously, "what's all this?" she asked gesturing with her head to the large entourage.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, "uh… we'll be needing to stay here a couple of days," Kagome told her with her most charming smile.

Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Kagome heard Iyou shift uncomfortable. Mrs. Higurashi looked upwards, "You haven't gotten yourself into any more trouble have you?" she asked fretfully, "Souta, you and Inuyasha-sama will share rooms, Iyou-sama will share with Kagome. Please see to it , that the bags are sorted accordingly, you're in charge."

"Hai!" Souta declared with a firm nod, glad that he was in charge of something.

"Come along the rest of you I'm still preparing lunch, its oden and you can tell me all about this while I cook." Mrs. Higurashi declared.

Kagome nodded her head and followed her mother in. Inuyasha and Iyou tagged along behind her looking uncomfortable. Iyou for her part was not sure that she hadn't caused her friend to be in trouble now. Inuyasha was also puzzled by the odd woman, how could she not be repulsed by him. Souta however was too busy with his job as manager to care about anything.

Kagome followed her mother into the small kitchen. Mrs Higurashi indicated for them to sit, Inuyasha and Iyou sat at the table. The room was much smaller than anything either of them had ever seen before. Iyou thought it had to be the size of her mother's wardrobe.

Kagome instantly started to make tea. She moved familiarly around the small kitchen space. Iyou watched her in awe. She had never been taught the art of food preparation. In fact she had never been taught anything that she hadn't insisted that the tutors teach her, and their knowledge only extended as far as academics were concerned, math and writing.

"So what's this all about now love?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she continued to prepare the meal.

Kagome spoke as she worked, describing to her mom in details, what had happened. Mrs. Higurashi listened attentively as Kagome spoke. Iyou blushed in embarrassment feeling ashamed. She stared down at the tea that Kagome set in front of her.

She was shocked when Mrs. Higurashi touched her shoulders lightly, "drink up, from the sound of it you must be quite hungry it wont do to have a sick bride," she declared with a kind smile.

Iyou stared at her in shock, "you'll help me?" Iyou asked.

"Of course!" Mrs. Higurashi declared as she hummed, "can't say we'll have room for servants though, so you'll have to make do. However I think we can manage to pull off a lovely wedding, we already have a beautiful bride!" Mrs. Higurashi added with a grin.

Inuyasha nodded and excused himself to go and order the servants back to the castle. Iyou blushed and at Mrs. Higurashi's insistence sipped her tea. By the time the lunch was finished Inuyasha had returned. Souta bounded into the room, he was followed by a chubby cat that looked more over weight than could possibly be healthy however it moved easily enough.

"eh? You're home! Whats with all these demons?"

"Grandpa!" Kagome greeted excitedly as the elderly man bustled into the kitchen space from the back door. Iyou and Inuyasha looked at him curiously.

"Don't get any funny idea's or I'll have to seal you, I am a great monk!" Her grandpa declared his eyes lighting up as he straightened himself to his full height and pointed at Inuyasha and Iyou.

Kagome slapped her hand on her forehead, "grandpa, don't embarrass me," Kagome groaned.

"Dad don't stretch so, you'll hurt you back," Mrs. Higurashi told him kindly as she placed the food on the table.

The old man huffed before shuffling to his seat, muttering about young people and their lack of respect. Mrs. Higurashi told him that Inuyasha and Iyou would be staying awhile and Iyou was to be married. Kagome blushed as her grandpa moved closer to stare at Iyou.

Iyou didn't flinch at the close examination but held her head high with a steely look, that Kagome now recognised as a look she got to ward off insults. Leaning back he sighed blissfully, "I like weddings," he declared, "I remember when I first met my wife… such a pretty bride," he declared. Then he launched into a completely unrelated story of a demon long ago who fell in love with a demon from another tribe.

Kagome sighed but couldn't help smiling. She had missed home; at least this story wasn't about something embarrassing. However her luck soon ran out,

"Do you know that she and her sister, both fell in the mud at the first wedding they went to?" her grandpa asked, "got mud almost everywhere-."

"Grandpa!" Kagome groaned.

Souta laughed, "sis, you're such a clutz!" he declared chuckling around his meal.

"Shut up brat!" Kagome yelled angrily at him.

Iyou smiled softly at the interaction. Mrs. Higurashi noticed Inuyasha had finished and quickly offered him a second helping. She refilled his bowl before sitting back at the table and joining in the fun making at meal time. The guests even though they didn't speak much were never excluded.

After lunch, Mrs. Higurashi insisted that Kagome show the visitors around while she and Souta cleaned up. Kagome felt badly not being able to help but agreed and gave her mother a happy hug. She wondered idly what Akura and Sango would spend the days doing. Sango would probably be glad to get back to guard duties for a while. Kagome giggled to herself.

"What's so funny wench?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head, "nothing nothing," she declared with a bright blush and a grin. She stood in the living space and gestured around, "this is the living room," she declared for the first time noticing how small the room actually was. Well it was home.

Kagome took them upstairs where she showed Inuyasha his bedroom, and declared that they were going to get into more comfortable clothing. Inuyasha nodded his head looking around Souta's room. An extra bed had been brought in and stood neatly in the corner closet to the window. It made the room look cramped but it was fine.

"My room is just over there," Kagome told him pointing down the hall, "but knock before you come in!" Kagome warned sternly.

Inuyasha folded his arms and huffed, "as If I'd want to see you naked!" he declared with a light blush as he turned his back and stuck his noise in the air.

Kagome glared at him and shook her head. She rolled her eyes. She really couldn't bother answering. She gestured to Iyou and they walked the short distance to her own room. Kagome opened the door to the small pink room. Another bed had also been brought in, it was positioned on the opposite wall to Kagome's with a night stand separating the two. Here the space was small too, but it was good enough to walk around and surprisingly the room didn't look too crowded.

"Well this is my room!" Kagome declared as she looked around. With the exception of the new bed and the movement of the night stand, everything was exactly like she left it.

"It is very small," Iyou stated softly.

Kagome blushed, "um.. yeah it is," Kagome sputtered. She remembered the size of the huge rooms in the palace and shifted uncomfortably.

"Gomen Kikyo-san! I did not mean it as an insult," Iyou apologised quickly. She moved across the room to look at a portrait that Kagome had on her night stand. It obviously wasn't done from the same calibre of artist that had painted the portraits in the palace or even at the Rich residence and it was cute small.

It showed Kikyo mounted on their father's shoulders while Kagome stood nestled between him and her grandfather. Her father's arm was slung over Kagome's shoulder. Her grandpa was also holding onto one of her small hands. To her father's side, so that he was standing a little behind the chair sat her mother. Her mother held the newest addition to the family a cute baby boy. She smiled proudly and her dad had his free hand wrapped around his wife's shoulder, he smiled despite the death grip Kikyo had in his hair.

"Is this everyone in your family?" Iyou asked looking at it curiously.

Kagome nodded, "yup, that's my twin and my brother when he was just a baby, and my dad."

Iyou nodded, "its very beautiful, but I do not smell another male scent apart from your grandpa," Iyou observed softly. She was looking at the tiny capture of the family in awe.

Kagome looked away out the window, "he died when I was nine," she answered softly.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Iyou apologised with a small bow of her head.

Kagome waved her aside, "no, no, its fine. It was a long time ago," she added smiling. It was a long time ago and she knew her dad wouldn't want her to be sad so it helped her to move ahead of crying whenever someone mentioned him.

"You are very lucky Kikyo-san," Iyou declared.

Kagome smiled and pointed to the bed that had been brought in, "that bed is yours," she stated as she stretched, "its nice being home!" Kagome declared. She marched over to her closet, "it seems Akura packed all those fussy Kimonos in vain," Kagome told Iyou lightly as she tried to make conversation.

Iyou got up from her bed and quickly helped Kagome to undo her obi, in turn Kagome helped Iyou to undo her own kimono. Kagome let the garment fall and neatly placed it back in the box. She kept on the under garments though. She was so intent on not damaging the gown that she didn't realise the kimono Iyou had selected.

"Um… Iyou, don't you have anything less fussy?" Kagome asked softly.

Iyou's eyes widened as she turned with the kimono she had selected. It was a gorgeous pink kimono. It was four layers , with an elaborate design of birds in flight. The silk glistened in the light of the room. Iyou shook her head,

"This is my simplest kimono," Iyou stated softly. Kagome had no doubt she meant the simplest kimono that she owned.

"Oh, well I'll lend you something. I'm afraid things that fussy would be ruined on a shrine," Kagome stated jovially with a grin. She turned to her closet and began poking around for something Iyou's size. Finally she pulled out a two layer checked kimono. It was yellow with bright orange sunset flowers on it. The base of it was more like a pants however if one stood with their legs together it looked like a traditional kimono. Most of the kimono's Kagome wore at home were designed in the priestess fashion. Kikyo was the one with the more traditional looking kimonos.

"I like a lot of leg movement," Kagome told her with a sheepish grin as she offered over the light kimono. The second layer was really only the under wear layer so in fact the kimono was a one layer one.

Kagome pulled out an orange one to the yellow that she chosen for Iyou. However instead of flowers, it had swirls of pink in it, like a ribbon had been let lose in the wind. Kagome liked the simplicity of it, the light cotton felt great after the confines of the kimono she had just had on.

"Thank you," Iyou muttered unsurely.

She slowly began putting on the outfit. Kagome slipped into her own much quicker as she chatted.

"I can give you a tour of the forest area when we're done!" Kagome declared excitedly, "it's just wonderful in there. I used to walk there with my sister all the time," Kagome babbled on and on. Telling Iyou about the shrine and catching her up on her grandfather's odd behaviour.

"He's a weird one but you've got to love his stories!" Kagome declared happily as she began to put Iyou's bags in the back of her closet, they wouldn't be needed anyways. Kagome paused noticing that Iyou hadn't said a word.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly. Iyou was staring out the window and Kagome wondered if she had heard anything that she was saying.

"Kikyo-san," Iyou muttered softly, "why was Inuyasha willing to take the blame for me?" Iyou asked softly. It had puzzled and shocked her when he had volunteered himself as an escape goat to protect her honour.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "he's not a monster Iyou," she stated softly. She sat on the bed, "I think it was because you tried to protect me, even against your own family. I also think its because he could relate to what you were going through," Kagome stated as she moved across the room to sit on the bed with Iyou.

Iyou's eyes widened and her brows crinkled in confusion. She looked at Kagome obviously not sure what she meant by Inuyasha knowing what she was going through. Kagome placed her hand on Iyou's,

"You two are more alike than you think Iyou. Inuyasha has always been scorned and looked down on by everyone around him, I think that's part of the reason he wanted to protect you," Kagome stated softly, "he might look gruff Iyou, but he really is sweet if you get to know him."

Iyou bit her lips but said nothing. There was a knock on the door, before it was opened and Mrs. Higurashi walked in.

"How are you girls doing?" She asked, "I came to help you get your hair undone, Kagome is hopeless at clips!"

"Who's Kagome?" Iyou asked puzzled.

"oh! Silly me, Kikyo's twin. Sometimes I get the names confused, they look so much alike," Mrs. Higurashi covered with a light laugh as she strode into the room. It was a good thing Iyou was focused on Mrs. Higurashi or she would have noticed that Kagome looked like she was about to faint, "But she's used to it," she added with another laugh, "you simply must forgive me if I get the names confused."

"Oh," Iyou acknowledged in understanding. She had often heard her own mother confuse her sister's name. She not included of course since her mother had rarely had occasions to use her name.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. She strode further into the room and began taking the clip from Iyou's hair, "my, you have such soft hair, its quite lovely Iyou," she declared once she had freed it from the confines of the clip, Mrs. Higurashi took her time to brush it out.

Iyou cast a distrustful gaze at Mrs. Higurashi, but seeing that the woman seemed honestly pleased with her hair she blushed and stuttered out a thank you. Mrs Higurashi smiled as she brushed Iyou's hair out. She turned her attention to Kagome next.

"So what will you ladies do for the rest of the day?" Mrs. Higurashi asked while she lightly ran through Kagome's locks.

"I was thinking I would show Iyou and Inuyasha around the forest area," Kagome stated with a grin, "I think it will be fun."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "that's a great idea, but see to it that you don't go too far now!" She warned as she applied the same affection to Kagome's hair, "I think Souta has already dragged your handsome young friend outside though."

Kagome blushed at the mention of Inuyasha being handsome and Mrs. Higurashi laughed. She stood finally and wiped her hands in her apron, "well you too best be going if you want to catch up to them," she advised, "I'm going to be here finishing up a few things."

Kagome wasted no time in pulling Iyou to her feet and exiting the house. They found Souta and Inuyasha easily enough. The two were standing under the god tree. Souta had a football neatly tucked under one arm. He was obviously trying to explain the rules of the game to Inuyasha. Inuyasha however was just scrunching his noise up in irritation.

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha obviously wasn't getting it.

"Hey sis! You and you're friend can play too, then it will be girls against boys!" Souta declared.

Iyou's eyes widened as she looked at the ball, "play? With that?" She asked pointing to the already dirty ball.

Souta's eyes widened in disbelief, "neither of you have ever played?" He asked looking from Inuyasha to Iyou. When they both looked back at him blankly he almost shook with excitement, "sweet!" he declared, "Inuyasha and I will win for sure!"

"No way twerp," Kagome declared folding her arms. She released her folded arms to grab Iyou's shoulder, "we'll cream the two of you any day!" Kagome declared with a laugh.

"Yea right, you have to get the ball to be able to kick it!" Souta declared laughing.

The rules were once again explained. This time with the aid of Kagome, Inuyasha and Iyou didn't look as if they had gotten it properly but at least the basics were covered. Their grandfather bustled out of the shrine just in time to be dubbed the referee. After a moment of complaint that young people ought to be practicing their spiritual powers. He agreed to starting the match.

Kagome knew her grandfather loved football matches. The game was started. Soon it turned into less of a football match and more of a keep the ball away from the other team. It was a fun game however as both Kagome and Iyou really sucked at it and Inuyasha didn't understand the rules to begin with. They tumbled over each other and chased the ball. Souta and Kagome collided at one point.

Iyou was obviously shocked and seemed to expect a nasty eruption. However she quickly found herself moving as Kagome lurched to her feet and stole the ball before Inuyasha could get it. They continued playing like that until it had gotten dark and the humans in the party were cute winded.

"Are you guys done already?" Inuyasha taunted. He had seemed to master the art of controlling the ball. Iyou was also looking a little winded her hands on her knees but her eyes flashed brilliantly.

"Eh whatever Inuyasha! We won!" Kagome declared silently.

This caused a rowdy round of debate between the two teams. Finally it was decided that they would consult the referee, however grandpa was dosing noisily on the porch with the cat curled up to his side. Everyone gave him a dead pan look, but laughed.

"I guess it's almost time for dinner," Kagome declared with a grin. Souta nodded his tummy growling. He bounded inside with a new found energy. Kagome shook her head, "where does he get it from?" she asked staring after her brother.

She slowly straightened and stretched before leading Iyou and Inuyasha inside. Once inside, Kagome again loaned Iyou a kimono. By the time the two girls had been cleaned up it was time for dinner. They found that everyone else was already at the table.

Dinner consisted of roasted beef with rice balls. The dinner conversation was loud and happy. Iyou and Inuyasha were silent, but Kagome could tell that they were both relaxed and comfortable. Once dinner was over, Souta was sent to do his homework, much to his complaint.

However he was comforted when his mother told him he could have Inuyasha in the room to help him. If of course Inuyasha didn't mind. Inuyasha looked slightly uncomfortable but Souta didn't seem to notice as he grabbed a hold of his hands and dragged him up the stairs declaring that they were going to have to do math first.

"So I suppose we'll clean up!" Mrs. Higurashi told the girls with a smile, "did you have a nice time Iyou?"

"Yes, thank you," Iyou answered with a nod of her head. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi began clearing the table. Iyou hesitated before taking up some of the dirty dishes, Mrs. Higurashi indicated for her to place them in the sink.

The mother daughter routine of washing and drying was well established. Iyou stood unsurely in the background. Mrs. Higurashi turned and handed her a damp cloth, "wipe the table down will you dear?" she asked.

Iyou nodded but looked unsurely at the cloth. From the way she moved it over the table Kagome could tell that she wasn't accustomed to doing anything of the sort. However Iyou seemed to be putting all her effort and concentration into it.

"Good job!" Mrs. Higurashi commended once the plates were finished, "if only we could get Souta to do it this neatly," she added with a laugh.

Iyou nodded her head and Kagome thought she saw a proud beam in her eyes. Kagome couldn't help but smile. Mrs. Higurashi went to the side of the stove and pulled out a box. Kagome looked at it curiously she and Iyou helped Mrs. Higurashi get it on the table.

"I remembered I had these things stored away," Mrs. Higurashi told them excitement tinting her voice, "it's the old scrolls I used when I was getting married," she stated, "I know they're pretty dated. Perhaps we should go into town and buy new ones," Mrs. Higurashi suggested thoughtfully.

"No, no," Iyou interrupted quickly, she blushed and looked down, "I would be honoured to have your material to use."

Mrs. Higurashi grinned and nodded. They girls unloaded a mountain of scrolls on the table. They flipped through them and Iyou was shocked at how Kagome and her mother laughed at some of the more silly looking designs. Soon however she started to loosen, and even added her own jokes to the conversation.

At the end of the night, they really hadn't gotten much done. However it had been a fun afternoon spent looking through the old scrolls. In the end when they were too tired to look any more they helped pack up and scrambled off to the bed.

Iyou smiled as she sat on the small bed, "thank you so much for bringing me here," she told Kagome softly.

Kagome grinned and nodded, "no prob, I think mama likes you," she stated with a yawn as she stretched. She was pooped from the day.

"I like her too," Iyou stated with a firm nod of her head, "she is a lovely mother."

Kagome grinned at her and tossed a pillow. Iyou's eyes widened in shock. Kagome stuck her tongue out, "quit being mushy you baby!" she declared with a grin. Iyou grinned back and tossed the pillow back to Kagome.

They soon drifted off to sleep. Kagome sighed. Iyou really wasn't that bad. She closed her eyes and drifted off too. It was great being home even just for a little while.

Kagome was delighted to be awoken by the scent of bacon and eggs. She found however that she was alone in the room. A quick shower and she was out her room door. She met Souta in the hall rubbing his eyes groggily.

"Hey, is Inuyasha still here?" Souta asked with a wide yawn.

"Yea," Kagome acknowledged, "but he might leave after smelling your morning breath."

Souta stuck his tongue out at her before groggily heading into the bathroom. Kagome smiled and shook her head as she watched him, he was so cute when he was groggy. However she was wondering what was happening with Iyou and Inuyasha.

Kagome bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, "good morning!" She greeted the occupants of the tiny room.

Iyou looked up and bowed her head slightly. Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome more of a traditional family greeting. Kagome tilted her head to the side curiously. Iyou had an apron strapped to her and flour all over her cheeks.

"What are you two making?" Kagome asked.

"Oh! Iyou has made her first dumplings!"Mrs. Higurashi declared smiling proudly. Iyou looked down and blushed at the attention. Kagome smiled, she had never though Iyou could be shy. Mrs. Higurashi grinned, "and I must admit she is quite a natural," she declared giving Iyou a fund pat on the shoulder.

"I cant wait to try them," Kagome stated, "but how could you get up that early?" No one could get her up out of her bed to make dumplings no matter how delicious the meat filled delights were.

"Demons do not require much sleep," Iyou told Kagome, "and really your mother did most of the work on the dumplings," she admitted softly.

"None of that, I only supervised," Mrs. Higurashi insisted as she began laying the table. The girls helped her to set the food and placing out on the small eating surface.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Oh you're grandfather took him out to the old shed," Mrs. Higurashi told her, "they should be coming back any minute now."

And as if on cue the kitchen doors were flung open and Inuyasha stormed in red in the face, "how many times do I have to tell you old man! That seal doesn't work!" He yelled turning to glare at the bent old man.

His words were met with a sharp rap on the head from a folded newspaper. Inuyasha howled and grabbed his head, "have some respect demon!" Kagome's grandfather told him, "you cant feel the powers because the seal hasn't been broken," he stated with a shake of his head, "you young people now a days," her grandfather shook his head again before heading over to his seat.

Kagome tried to suppress her giggles, "good morning!" she greeted.

Her cherry hello was met with a 'keh'. She didn't have time to tackle him about his rude greeting before Souta bounded down the stairs. He headed straight to his place at the table.

"Everything looks good! I'm starving!" he declared with a grin as he picked up his chop stick eagerly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "you're always starving," she muttered ruffling his hair.

"Yes everything does look good, and Iyou made the dumplings," Mrs. Higurashi told them. Iyou blushed but said nothing and she held her stately posture. Kagome doubted she would lose that stately stance ever but at least she looked more relaxed despite the red cheeks.

Souta looked at the dumplings curiously as if they came from another planet. He cast a suspicious look at Iyou before reaching forward and taking it. For someone who looked so suspicious Kagome had to wonder at the big bite he took.

Souta's eyes widened marginally before he declared, "these are great! You're the best Iyou-chan!" he praised before grabbing another.

After Souta's proclamation everyone took their own sampling of the dumplings and Iyou was congratulated and told she would have to make them again. The breakfast conversation was lively and spirited.

They had just finished up when the kids began to arrive. Iyou and Inuyasha were both a little startled at the noisy arrivals but the situation was explained to them and they were both invited to help teach the classes. The rest of the day was spent catering to the children until they had to leave at midday. After that Inuyasha was assigned the task of helping Souta and Grandpa in the shed, while Iyou and Kagome helped Mrs. Higurashi around the house.

After dinner the ladies once again set to working on the wedding. This was the pattern they had fallen into. Surprisingly the wedding had been very fun to plan and sometimes even Souta would chip in with suggestions, pointing out what he thought would look nice or not.

In the end the colour scheme was decided and it was to be purple, a deep blue and red. The red had been Souta's idea because he said Inuyasha liked red. The girls had agreed and it had been incorporated in the décor.

While going to do the groceries, Mrs. Higurashi had spotted a lovely silk fabric that would have made the perfect kimono. It was an elegant looking cut of fabric, a bright red base that had large bouquets of dark blue flowers strung together with streams of purple satin ribbons. The ribbon twirled and swished across the fabric looking beautiful.

Iyou loved the sample Mrs. Higurashi brought home and the order was made to purchase it. Flowers were chosen and a hair style was also decided on. All in all the days spent at home had been pretty packed and the women found themselves up until two sometimes three in the morning.

However it had always been pleasant and jovial. Kagome found that during the time she had grown to see Iyou more as a best friend. She understood her better now. Iyou while aggressive at the palace was shy when it came to putting herself out for others to see. She was still opinionated, strong and on occasion high handed. However Kagome liked her.

She was also sure now that Iyou didn't possess an interest in Inuyasha. Despite them being in the same small space there wasn't much time for the two to interact with the wedding and all, but Kagome got the feeling that Iyou had changed her opinion of Inuyasha. She bowed respectfully when he passed, and she had not said anything rude or derogatory about him.

Sadly though the time at home came to an end and the carriage returned to fetch them. Kagome and Iyou both insisted that the carriage wait until after school where they had a chance to say good bye to the children. The kids were sad to see them go, and Iyou was quite surprised to find that the class had made a card wishing her a happy wedding.

It wasn't the best of cards, being made by children but Iyou thanked them all for it and Kagome saw her put it safely in her bags wrapped between one of her precious kimonos. Finally when all the hugs and good byes were said they headed out to the carriage.

Before they climbed in Iyou paused,

"Mrs. Higurashi, I thank you very much for your help," she stated and she bowed a low bow as one would to a mother or a superior in station, "I have greatly appreciated it. However I'm afraid that I must ask another favour of you, I understand if you cant, but I have no one to represent me at the actual wedding. My family has cut their ties and I do not expect them to take up the invitation or for my father to give me away-."

"What are you jabbering about girl?" Kagome's grandfather asked a little too loudly. Obviously his hearing was acting up. He looked at Iyou curiously and straightened as best he could, "I can still make it to a wedding and march a pretty girl down the isle," he stated with a huff, "no one to represent you indeed."

Iyou blushed and bowed her head kissing him on the cheek, Kagome's grandpa sputtered a little but smiled very pleased. Souta wrapped his arms around Iyou, "Bye Iyou-chan," he leaned closer to her, "make me some dumplings at the wedding ok?" he asked hopefully.

"Souta! The bride can't cook at her own wedding!" Mrs. Higurashi reprimanded lightly. Souta pouted and shrugged mumbling that it was worth a shot.

Iyou seemed to come out of her shock and smiled warmly at them. After another round of noisy good byes followed with hugs kissing and a tweak of Inuyasha's ears they all got into the carriage and headed for the castle.

The ride back to the castle was quite as each person contemplated what they were going back to. Kagome turned to look at Iyou wondering how she truly felt being in a marriage with someone that she didn't love and who didn't love her , and worse yet with another woman on the side who was clearly the favourite.

Kagome sighed it wasn't fair to either of them, it just wasn't. She looked at Inuyasha, he now had the responsibility of two women. Lady Rish's stance was directly linked to his now. Kagome sighed, she wondered what had become of the questioning with Kohaku.

The poison had disappeared from Rin's room. There was nothing to lead to someone. Kagome leaned her head back as she looked at the top of the roof. She would get right back to work on finding Kikyo. There had to be something, there had to be someone who knew something. She had to dig hard enough.

However everything seemed so hopelessly interlocked and everything seemed only to open more questions. She was positive this had something to do with Rin, the man in the baboon pelt, and she was sure that stranger that had appeared in her window knew something worth while. Then there was the death of Inuyasha's mother, it all seemed so hopelessly intertwined.

Kagome sighed. What lead was there left to go on? She had tried asking about Rin's past and so far had only managed to discover more persons that she didn't know who could be involved. Then again she was pretty sure Sesshomaru had nothing else to offer her.

There was Inuyasha, he was too hot headed to know something and not act on it therefore that was out. Dar didn't seem to know much, they both seemed pretty much on the same level. There was Rin, she knew the description of at least one of the suspects however she was scared to death to reveal it.

Kagome bit her lips, perhaps she could persuade the girl that this was the best, to tell Kagome how they looked and who they were. Kagome nodded her head; she would visit with Rin as soon as possible and start working on things.

Kagome bit her lips and sighed yet again. That would be a task. She just hoped Kikyo was alright.

"Hey wench what's wrong?"

Kagome was startled as Inuyasha's voice cut through her thoughts. She blushed when she realised that both Inuyasha and Iyou were staring at her. Kagome shook her head and waved her hand she laughed nervously,

"nothing, nothing just thinking," Kagome piped a little too chirpy to be convincing. She laughed nervously. Inuyasha huffed and stared out the window.

Kagome looked away feeling a tinge of regret at not telling him everything. She pushed the thoughts from her head; she had good reason to withhold the information. She looked up at the ceiling.

The carriage pulled to a stop. The occupants exited and were at once told that Inutaisho had requested their presence in his study. Instantly the party set out to the study. After a swift knock at the door they were admitted inside. Inutaisho paused in his work and looked up.

"Well, welcome back to you all," he declared nodding his head in acknowledgement. The others fell into low bows, showing the proper respect. "How did it go?" Inutaisho asked.

Iyou looked distinctly nervous; she shifted uncomfortably and looked away from Inutaisho's eyes. Kagome bit her lips feeling bad for her. However she didn't know Inutaisho to be a harsh person then again she never had much one and one with him. But he had her stay, he hadn't thrown her in prison and he knew, Dar had said as much. He had also been supportive at her first ball.

"Speak Iyou, you have nothing to fear here," Inutaisho stated softly but firmly.

"My family accepted the negotiation sire," Iyou stated softly still looking down, "however they have denounced me."

Inutaisho frowned and Iyou looked down. Inutaisho would be in his right to cast her off at this point as a disgrace. If her family had cast her off he had grounds to do so also. Iyou seemed to know this and kept her eyes down, however her shoulders were still straight and her eyes were set with a small amount of pride.

"I see," Inutaisho stated softly. He sighed and looked out the window, "you do know what a predicament this puts us in," he stated softly.

Iyou's fist doubled and she bowed her head, "I understand sire," she acknowledged keeping her eyes down, "I will pack-."

"Pack?" Inutaisho asked, "you don't like you're rooms?" He muttered, and then with a wave of his hand dismissed the notion, "well that will have to wait until we can solve the matter at hand. I myself have no woman in the house and even so having the groom's family present the bride would be… uncouth to put it mildly," he stated softly. Inutaisho sighed and furred his brows; he got up and paced towards the window. He stared out at the lovely garden view.

Turning slowly he looked to Inuyasha, "But of course the decision is not mine to make. Inuyasha, you have you're chance now for the freedom from a wife you have been lobbying against. Before I proceed the decision is yours," He stated softly.

Lady Rish gasped, she looked towards Inuyasha. Since her parents had agreed to the bartering terms, she technically belonged to Inuyasha, her parents backing out meant that he didn't have to hold up his end of the agreement, there would be no one to speak for her honour, he could pawn her off to another lord or refuse to take any responsibility all together.

Inuyasha followed his arms, "keh, I don't care what happens to her," he stated sticking his nose in the air, "it makes no difference to me." He glared off to the side before finishing up, "It's not like I can just toss her out, so I don't know what the hell you're asking me old man!" Inuyasha growled irritated.

Inutaisho laughed roughly and shook his head, "that's my boy! Sweet soul you are," he stated. The comment made Inuyasha glare at him. Inutaisho ignored him however and returned to his seat, "it will be troublesome finding someone to represent you-."

"Um, mi lord," Kagome interrupted bowing, "the time we spent away was spent at my house," Inutaisho raised his eyes brows at this. Kagome gulped but continued, "my family has undertaken the task of representing lady Rish, and if you would have them, they would continue to do so."

Inutaisho looked startled and looked Iyou, "are you comfortable with this?" he asked incredulously.

Lady Rish bowed, "yes my lord. I would like to request that Kikyo-sama's family take the place of my own. I know that under their new titles my family must be sent an invitation to the wedding; however I would wish Kikyo-sama's family to have the seat that would ordinarily be filled by mine. Ji-san has already agreed as the eldest male to give me away."

Inutaisho chuckled and nodded, "agreed, it seems you have done well in settling this matter. I suggest you all get some rest. The ball is tonight and I shall announce your wedding date," Inutaisho stated with a dismissive wave of his hands, "that is all."

The trio bowed once again before exiting the room. Kagome smiled, that went well. She turned to Inuyasha and tugged on his hand. He paused to look at her curiously, Kagome blushed and kissed him lightly on the lips, she pulled back and stared down,

"That was really nobel of you Inuyasha," Kagome stated.

Iyou bowed low, "I must thank you also Inuyasha-sama, you have been very kind," she stated. Kagome knew that the words came hard for her to say. She held herself stiffly unsure that she would not be met with harsh treatment.

Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air blushing, "Keh, whatever," he muttered, "I've got stuff to do," with that he quickly made his exit.

Kagome giggled, "Come on Iyou we've got a lot to do."

L

L

_**Author's Corner**_

L

L

Hello people. Thanks to those of you who reviewed an special thanks to J Luc Pitard for pointing out my mistake. I cant believe I was doing that lol.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was really more of a look to lady Rish, and well deserved emotional brake for Kagome. Please tell me what you think.

Bye!


	14. Recognition

L

L

Chapter 14

L

L

Kagome parted ways with lady Rish. She would have a quick shower and then speak to Rin. She wondered how Rin was doing. If she had kept to her exercise she should have been well improved. Thinking of her friends, Kagome wondered where Sango and Akura were. As she got to her door it was opened by Akura. Akura bowed and smiled,

"Welcome home Kikyo-sama, was your trip pleasant?" Akura asked as she straightened.

Kagome smiled at her in return and nodded, "Yes it was quite lovely," she stated softly. She grinned at Akura and stretched, "it was also very busy helping to plan Iyou-san's wedding."

Akura raised her eyebrows. She stepped aside for Kagome to enter and closed the door gently behind her, "you have made friends with Lady Rish?" Akura asked. She shifted nervously, "is she nice?"

Kagome was a little surprised by the question. Then she remembered under normal circumstances Akura would be under Lady Rish's rule also. Kagome grinned and nodded,

"She's a little high handed at times, but very nice. She has also agreed to equal status with me," Kagome stated with a smile. Akura sighed in relief and nodded her head happily. Kagome was glad she could make her feel relaxed and continued, "I think you'll like her, even if you don't have to work with her." Kagome looked around and then turned back to face Akura with a puzzled expression, "where is Sango?" She asked noticing that the female demon slayer was no where in sight.

Akura looked away her expression darkening, "Sango is away," she stated softly as she wrung her hands. Then she turned to face Kagome with big tear filled eyes, "Oh mistress everything has gone terribly wrong!" she cried covering her face to hide her tears.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked shocked. Usually Akura was very reserved and quite. She didn't have outbursts so something major must have happened. Kagome poured some water from a jug by her bedside.

The jug was cold and it was obvious that Akura had just brought it in. Akura accepted the glass and Kagome urged her to sit on the bed. After Akura had composed herself she looked sadly to Kagome.

"Kohaku-kun has been accused of grand treason," Akura stated softly. Kagome gasped and Akura nodded sadly. Akura continued looking away. She wiped at the tears that had once again begun to fall, "Kohaku was found by Sesshomaru-sama near his private wings. Sesshomaru-sama was angry and when Kohaku bowed to apologize something fell from the catch in his armour. Sesshomaru-sama confiscated it. He immediately realised it was the poison that had been used against Rin-sama," Akura covered her face and shook his head, "he flew into a rage. He beheaded Kohaku-kun right in front of Sango."

Kagome gasped, "That's horrible!" She cried covering her mouth her eyes going wide. She felt so shocked that she didn't know what to do. Akura nodded sadly. Kagome sank onto the bed and sat there for a moment unable to compute anything.

She had never known Sesshomaru to be rash before. Why would he just do that without a proper investigation and poor Sango. How must she be feeling? Kagome hadn't known Sango long but she knew she loved her little brother dearly.

"Why would Sesshomaru do that?" Kagome asked her voice made calm by her shock at hearing the news, "how could he be so rash." Poor Sango! She couldn't imagine someone looping off Souta's head in front of her. That would just be…Kagome shook her head unable to think about it any longer.

"Sesshomaru-sama has his father's blood. They all become rash and unpredictable with matters concerning their loved ones," Akura stated her voice strained and weak, as she dabbed at her eyes, despite the fact that she said that it was still evident that she was also hurt by the decision.

"What happened to Sango?" Kagome asked softly.

Akura shook her head and shrugged, "Inutaisho-sama intervened when he heard the screaming. Several scullery maids had also seen it and were very much affected. I hear one of them even fainted. Inutaisho took Sango before she could attack Sesshomaru, I haven't seen her since."

Kagome nodded her head numbly. This certainly was a blow. Sango she knew had her entire tribe and family killed with the exception of her father and brother. Her father was caught in the platoon against Mt. Hitari. Kagome felt her heart clenched.

She sighed as she leaned back on the couch. Then an idea struck her. She could ask Inuyasha to allow her to see Sango. Kagome jumped up, "Don't worry Akura, I'll check on Sango. Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

Akura shrugged her shoulders but added that she could easily find out by following his scent. Kagome nodded in agreement and allowed the confused looking demon to lead her down the halls of the castle.

Akura stopped in front of a corridor and pointed. She had never been this far back in Inuyasha's wings before. Akura bowed low, "I can't follow you any further. Servants are not allowed to enter. In fact mi lady, it might be best you wait on him to come out."

Kagome's lips made a small 'o' and she nodded her head. Kagome looked down the corridor. She bit her lips uncertainly. Well she was Inuyasha's mate so it wasn't like she was trespassing besides she needed to know what happened to Sango. Maybe she should have asked Dar though.

With a shake of her head Kagome took a deep breath. No, it was Inuyasha after all. She smiled encouragingly at Akura, "It will be fine," she told her with a smile before she straightened her back and headed down the corridor.

Kagome followed the winding corridors. All the windows over looked a garden she had never seen before. She bit her lips as she walked, the corridor was dark heavy curtains blocking most of the light, it was very creepy and Kagome wondered what Inuyasha did in here.

Kagome slowed as she approached a door and instinctively hid her aura as she felt the reki of several youkai. She cautiously approached the door and still couldn't recognize them. There was some mask over them.

Kagome was startled suddenly when the door swung open and she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders. Kagome screamed and automatically kicked out her legs. Her attacker jumped back.

Kagome turned to run the other way when her mind registered that it was Inuyasha who had grabbed her. Kagome glared at him smacking him angrily upside the head, "What's the matter with you!" she yelled letting her aura go, "you almost gave me a heart attack."

Inuyasha scowled at her. What the hell was she doing sneaking into his private area, but then smelling how scared she was he smirked, "keh," he muttered cockily as he folded his arms, "what the hell are you doing here bitch? This area is off limits."

Kagome bit her lips and shifted, "I wanted to ask you if you know where Sango is," Kagome stated softly then instantly lurched into rapid speech, "She must be so upset Inuyasha! Kohaku is dead," Kagome cried in a panic tears welling up in her eyes, "Right in front of her too. You've got to let me see her, I just have to," she pleaded.

"Why were you hiding your aura?" Inuyasha asked instead ignoring her pleads.

Kagome looked at him puzzled and brushed him off, "Inuyasha this is serious!" at the dead pan look he was giving her Kagome stomped her foot in exasperation, "I picked up on youkai more than one and several powerful ones," Kagome's brows knitted, "Why were you hiding from me?" she asked.

"I wasn't hiding from you baka," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome looked passed him and walked towards the room, she shoved the door open before Inuyasha could stop her, "Who are you in here with Inuyasha? I swear if it's some gir-."

Kagome stopped talking instantly when she found herself staring at the entire royal family, and the trusted generals. Dar, Dan and Miroku didn't surprise her but her mouth almost hit the floor when she found herself also looking at Kohaku who was supposed to dead. Sango herself was sitting in a chair with a frown on her face.

Kagome stared at them in shock. Sesshomaru growled in irritation and Kagome stepped back in fright. She backed right into Inuyasha who wrapped his arms around her. Kagome glanced up and saw Inuyasha glaring back at Sesshomaru.

"It wasn't her fault Sesshomaru," Inuyasha hissed, "she was worried."

"You should learn to control your bitches," Sesshomaru told him with a growl. He was obviously very stressed over something. This was the first time Kagome had ever seen him like this.

Inuyasha was about to retort when Inutaisho glared at him. Inuyasha's ears flattened. Kagome looked down at her feet and bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I was just worried about Sango-san."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"There is a reason everyone thinks Kohaku is dead," Inutaisho stated firmly, "Please see to it that they remain thinking he is," he warned.

Kagome bowed low. With a nod of his head Kagome realized that she was clearly dismissed. She glanced at Sango. Sango gave her a small smile and a look that said she was ok. Kagome bowed again before turning to leave the room. This time however Inuyasha was accompanying her.

He led her back towards the end of the corridor. He stopped before they were in ear shot of Akura who Kagome could sense moving restlessly at the end of the corridor. She bit her lips and turned to face him expectantly.

"Look, Sango is fine ok?" He muttered softy as he brought her into a hug. Kagome sighed she was glad he wasn't mad at her, "I think it's best you stay in my wings until the ball. Don't leave and remember not a word," he told her sternly as he pulled back to see her face.

Kagome nodded she smiled shyly at him before leaning up to kiss him on the lips. He returned the light peck before releasing her. Kagome was glad that Inuyasha trusted her. While she had been in the room she had seen the suspicious gazes of Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and almost everyone. However she was glad the people she was friends with didn't have any of those looks and most importantly that Inuyasha didn't feel that way. He gave her a tiny push in the direction of Akura.

Kagome smiled at him again before walking in that direction. Akura was waiting for her a nervous look plastered on her face. She looked curiously at Kagome,

"Did he know anything about Sango?" She asked softly but eagerly.

Kagome shook her head, "No," She stated softly looking away, "but he said that he was sure she was fine." Kagome felt bad having to lie to Akura. She knew Akura had been just as worried as she had been.

Akura bit her lips and bowed her head, "Very well then," she said softly, "I shall trust in my lords, that they will handle the situation as best as they can," she added firmly with a decisive nod of her head. She straightened and waited expectantly on Kagome.

Kagome nodded also and gave Akura a small smile. Kagome bit her lip. Well she had planned to see Rin but Inuyasha had told her to stay in his wings. This meant she would have to see the young girl some other time.

Kagome lead the way back to her rooms there was really nothing else to be done. It didn't matter anyways, it was way in the afternoon and the ball would be starting in a little. Kagome had just gotten onto the hall with her room when she was greeted by Iyou.

"Kikyo-san," Iyou greeted as she approached from the opposite direction. Kagome smiled and waved to her.

"Hey," Kagome greeted.

"How have you been?" Iyou asked. She was wearing a very nice purple Kimono that complimented her perfectly, "I was wondering if perhaps we could speak for a while."

Kagome nodded, "Of course," she stated, "I was just heading to my room. Akura do you mind leaving us for a moment?" Kagome asked turning to talk to Akura.

Akura bowed and moved off. Kagome smiled and thanked her before leading the way into her room. Lady Rish followed quietly. Kagome opened the door and Iyou glided in. Kagome could see that something was bothering her. Kagome bit her lips and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked softly.

"Inuyasha has denied me the room that should rightfully be mine," Iyou stated as she looked out through the bedroom window. There was a worried frown on her face as she held her shoulders high.

Kagome's brows knitted in confusion, "What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she sat on her bed. She vaguely remembered Iyou had stated that she would now be occupying the rooms across from Kagome.

Iyou sighed and gestured to the seating area, "May I?" She asked. At the nod from Kagome she sat in one of the chairs. Iyou stared into the fire for a moment before looking back to Kagome, "the rooms next to yours are reserved for a youkai's mate or wife. They are much larger than these rooms, and they have a direct access to Inuyasha's rooms."

Kagome tilted her head to the side. Oh, so that was why Iyou had specifically wanted the rooms. Kagome was under the impression that the rooms had already been given to her.

"Where you aware that Inuyasha wanted to move you into those rooms?" Iyou asked softly, her gaze flickered to Kagome as if trying to see every little movement of her features.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I thought this was the room he had always wanted for me," she stated with a puzzled look on her face. She wasn't aware of Inuyasha wanting her anywhere else.

"Inutaisho-sama had counselled him against it," Iyou stated. It was obvious from what Iyou was saying that Inutaisho had told Inuyasha he couldn't, "they are rightfully to be occupied by Inuyasha's standing lady."

Kagome nodded her head. Dar had explained the situation to her. It was rare that a youkai had both wife and mate at the same time. However since Lady Rish would be the first wife and therefore the first lady she had more rights to the room and Inuyasha than Kagome. In fact Kagome would have fallen under Lady Rish's management had she not decided to sign to Kagome having equal rights.

"Since we have come back, I've been informed that I will not have these rooms," she stated worriedly, "with no one to speak for me, I have no choice but to accept whatever Inuyasha dictates," Iyou stated softly.

Kagome made a small 'o' with her mouth. She understood now. Inuyasha could freely treat Iyou anyway he wished.

"There has only been one youkai to keep his wife away from him, that youkai is Sesshomaru-sama, and you have seen the effects his marriage has had on Sumari's reputation. He has set the precedence on what those kind of arrangements mean," Iyou stated softly. Kagome could tell that she was hurt and worried based on the small crease in her brows, "Kikyo-sama, I know no one else who Inuyasha is as close to. Please, have I done anything to offend Inuyasha?"

Kagome felt angry at Inuyasha, he knew the implications of what a move like that could be. While Inuyasha didn't love Iyou, she still deserved his respect, "No Iyou, I don't think you've done anything wrong," Kagome stated with a glare, "I'll speak to Inuyasha-."

"No, no you mustn't," Iyou stated waving her hand as if to dismiss the thought from Kagome's head, "it is not our place to correct him," Iyou stated softly, "whatever Inuyasha decides I will have no choice but to obey. As soon as you officially belong to a man Kikyo, it is not your place to correct him. It would be disrespectful to think we could."

Kagome kept her mouth shut. She would talk to Inuyasha anyways. She hadn't been raised with the view that marriage was an ownership. She had seen her mother give her father advice all the time. She didn't see anything wrong with it; however she would respect Iyou's position and not push the matter…in front of her anyways.

"Kikyo, I have seen the way you behave towards Inuyasha," Iyou stated softly, "I still don't understand it -."

"Iyou, I've told you before, Inuyasha is just like anyone else. He can't help the way he was born," Kagome stated angrily as she glared at Iyou, "if you can't respect him or even treat him like a person why do you think he'd behave the same way towards you?"

"My apologies," Iyou stated softly with a slight bow of the head as she observed Kagome's angry demeanour, "I meant no offence." Kagome huffed but nodded. Iyou continued softly seeing that her apology was accepted, "It is for this reason I wished to speak to you. I have expressed to you that I do not dislike the young prince because of his nature, but rather his offenses against his mother-."

"And I've told you, that that's not how it was!" Kagome yelled frustrated as she pulled on her hair. It was like speaking to a brick wall. Kagome noticed that Iyou viewed her behave with a distasteful eye.

Iyou sighed and decided not to comment on the un-lady like behaviour. She would trust that Kikyo would conduct herself more appropriately outside of their private audiences.

"It is for this reason that I have come to you. Inuyasha, despite his recent decision has shown kindness to me. The least I can do is clear up any misconceptions I have about him. I would appreciate if you would tell me what you know of the incident." Iyou stated with a slight bow.

Kagome was startled by the request. She had never thought that Iyou would inquire after Inuyasha. A slow smiled spread on her face, she was glad though, she was glad that Iyou was willing to at least try and see him as he truly was, "of course I'll tell you!" Kagome declared.

She got herself comfortable before retelling Iyou the information she had gotten from Inuyasha. Iyou was silent through the entire account. She listened attentively though. At the end of it Kagome looked expectantly to Iyou.

Iyou stood and bowed her head a little, "thank you very much for humouring me," she stated. Seeing Kagome's eager and expectant expression Iyou offered a small patient smile, "I am not one to rush my beliefs. I shall consider all that you have told me. The next time we meet I will have formed my opinion, one that will not likely change."

Kagome nodded her head. Well she was glad she could put her two cents in. She strode to the door and held it open for Iyou. Iyou bowed again before gliding out of the room. She was instantly met with her ladies in waiting. Kagome hardly had time to close the door before Akura knocked.

"Come."

Akura came in and looked around curiously, "Is everything alright?" Akura asked softly.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head, "I think it will be."

The next few hours were spent fussing over a suitable dress and hair style. Akura insisted that Kagome needed to look her best. This wasn't just any ball; Inuyasha's marriage date would be announced as well as it was the official send off for their guests. Kagome had to look her best.

When they finally settled on a kimono, it was time to start getting ready.

Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was breath taking. She was so dressed up; it was hard to think that the girl in the mirror was so worried; so messed up. She glanced out the window. It was hard to think her sister was still missing. She walked over to it and looked out wondering where Kikyo could possibly be.

"Kikyo?" Akura questioned softly.

Kagome sighed and forced a smile on her face. That one word summed all the problems up. She turned to face Akura. Akura smiled at her and bowed. She indicated it was time to leave. Kagome followed her out of the room. Akura was dressed in a soft yellow kimono that matched the specks of gold in Kagome's outfit. Kagome sighed again before they headed into the hall way.

Once outside she was greeted by Inuyasha. Kagome looked up at him from under her lashes as he took her by the hand. She needed to speak to him about Iyou, but she didn't want to fight with him now. The time away had been so great; she didn't want to get so tense so quickly.

He leaned down and placed a kiss lightly on her lips. Kagome blushed and looked away shyly. He smirked and pulled her closer to him before staring down the hall. Akura fell in behind. They stopped at Lady Rish's room. Her Kimono picked up on another of the colours Inuyasha wore.

They both looked elegant and their outfits complimented Inuyasha's perfectly. The ladies in waiting were donned in the same kimono that Akura wore so that they looked like one unified front. The group entered the chamber just as Inutaisho was being announced. They waited until Sesshomaru and Sumari were announced and had seated before they were announced and also went in.

The applause that greeted their arrival was grudging and Kagome could spot several sneers. She tried her best to ignore them. The royal family was seated at the head of the ball room; their seats were mounted on a platform.

The room fell in silence as Inutaisho was delivered a wine glass. He raised it high,

"As you all know, the lord and Lady that stand beside me, has blessed our community with a lovely bundle of joy, but sadly they must depart my castle in the morrow," He turned to the smiling visiting royals who were also seated on the platform, "may your house continue to prosper and may your son bring you joys untold."

There were rounds of hearty applause and then everyone seemingly on one accord took a sip from their glasses. Before the party could commence however Inutaisho cleared his throat again. There was a puzzled murmur from the crowd but they quickly quieted themselves.

"It seems tonight is one full for celebrations, the Lady Rish," He announced gesturing to where lady Rish sat. She stood with a low bow to him, "shall join my youngest in wedlock. Her marriage to Prince Inuyasha, shall bring her into my household," He boomed with a proud smile as Inuyasha also stood and bowed, "So eat, drink and be merry!" he declared to thunderous applause, "next week there will be a wedding to attend!"

Inuyasha with a huff sat and folded his arm. Lady Rish sank back into her seats. Kagome could hear the person's closest to her begin to murmur. From what she could make out, they were muttering that Lady Rish had been denounced by her family, or whispers of pity.

A feast had been spread at one end of the room and tables and chair's were set up around the borders of the room, leaving the centre clear for persons to mingle and chat. After the initial pose on the platform, Inutaisho left taking Sesshomaru with him to speak to some demon that had called his attention.

Lady Sumari was soon joined by her brother. Kagome couldn't help but watch as they chatted in hushed whispers. Him leaning into her so that no one could over hear. He brushed her hand, the touch lingering too much in her opinion. Kagome looked away feeling disgusted.

"Iyou!" A feminine voice called.

Iyou looked down and smiled, "Yura, how are you?" She greeted politely dropping her head in a slight bow.

"Oh my, how nice you look up there. Do come down though, I would love to have a chat. It's been so long," she declared with a sweet smile and a delicate beckon of the hand.

Iyou turned to say something to Kagome but before she could Yura interrupted, "oh do bring you're friend. With such lovely hair she is welcome in my company," she added with a smile. She raised her wine glass in Kagome's direction.

Kagome smiled back hesitantly. Iyou got up and Kagome rose with her, before they could step down however Iyou turned to Inuyasha. He waved her off uninterestedly. Iyou nodded in acknowledgement. Then looping her arm in Kagome's began to saunter slowly to Yura. She leaned her head close to Kagome's for a moment then softly whispered, "careful, Yura is a two headed snake."

With that she released Kagome. Yura grinned at them and was accompanied by several other young ladies. Kagome was introduced to them all. There were three from the cat tribe, travelled to witness the christening of the new baby heir. There was the timid looking owl demon, daughter to the lord that Rin was supposed to go to.

"This is a lovely party!" Yura declared.

"Thank you," Iyou stated with a bow.

The conversation was light and Kagome and Iyou had little to say as it turned to gossip and fashion. It wasn't unpleasant though. As they spoke they drifted further and further away from the stage. Occasionally another lady would drop into the group and linger for a few minutes before departing.

"Oh there you three are!" Yura declared with a wave, "Iyou, look darling its your sisters," she pointed out with a glint in her eyes.

Kagome groaned inwardly and she saw Iyou stiffen a little. The three Rish girls waved back with bright smiles before marching over to the group. They hugged and placed small kisses on the cheeks of everyone present, however they stopped when they got to Iyou and Kagome pulling back to giggle at something Yura had said.

"Don't you three look lovely," Yura muttered with a grin.

The Rish sisters seemed to swell at that. They thanked her and then spent a good amount of time passing out beauty tips. Iyou looked around as if seeking an excuse to leave. Before one could be thought of however Yura spun around to her,

"How are you coping Iyou dear?" she asked dramatically.

"I beg your pardon?" Iyou asked without losing her composure. She turned a haughty gaze onto Yura. Yura analysed the look before raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh surely you know!" Suihou declared with a wave of her hand and a frown, "oh don't mind her, she wouldn't admit to be suffering even if it meant her life. He is an utter vagabond!" she declared with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes but he does have such lovely hair," Yura added in the same breath.

"I can hardly stand dogs. And that isn't even a dog… I scarcely know what to call it," one of the cats added her voice coming out almost in a purr her blue hair glistening.

"His name," Iyou declared sternly, "Is Inuyasha. Inuyasha-sama or Prince to the likes of you," Iyou added as she rose her head high, "You're company has become offensive," she added with a wave of her hand.

Yura scoffed, "and when since did you seize to be repulsed by-."

"Since I took the time to know him," Iyou stated softly, "you should all do the same. He is not the monster everyone makes him out to be, he's been kind to me when he had no need to be-."

"Oh that's right!" Yura declared with a nasty grin, "You're a disgrace now too aren't you? You're family cast you off," she added with a giggle, "I see outcasts stick together-."

A growl caused the group to clamp their mouth shuts and the smirks were lost. They all quickly dropped in a low bow. Kagome turned when she felt a hand wrap around her waist and pull her into a hard chest. Looking up she saw Inuyasha. He had also gotten a hold of Iyou. Kagome turned to look at how the girl was handling it, but she didn't seem repulsed.

"Is there something you'd like to share hair demon?" Inuyasha growled threateningly.

Yura clenched her jaw and Kagome could see from the flex in her claws that she wanted to challenge him. However she bowed her head lower, "of course not, I would never try to disrespect you're great father," she stated rising her head slightly so he could see the hard look in her eyes. She was making it clear, the only reason she took back her words was because of the powerful taiyoukai.

"Yea well we can meet without him," Inuyasha sneered barring his fangs at her.

"Inuyasha-sama, perhaps, a dance would be nice," Iyou interrupted pulling at his arm. Inuyasha glared at Yura and Iyou pulled on his arm.

He looked to Kagome. Kagome smiled and made a shooing motion. Inuyasha allowed Iyou to pull him off. Kagome hurriedly walked off. She didn't want to be stuck in the herd of girls. She stopped by a window for a breather when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"How's my woman doing?"

"Eh?" Kagome asked in a very un-lady like manner as she turned to look at Kouga. The wolf flashed her a grin and gathered her hands in his before placing a kiss on the back of her hands. Kagome tugged her hands away.

"hey Kouga," she greeted with a smile, "how have you been?"

Before he could respond a blood curdling scream filled the air, rising above the music and shattering the noise in the room. The room went deadly silent as a chilled wind blew in then the scream echoed through out the castle again. A piercing cry of 'Murder'.

Kagome's eyes widened and one word slipped from her lips, "Rin," she instantly took off running. The rest of the room seemed to be thrown into a frenzy, Kagome drove through the midst of it, desperately tossing her body against the crowd to get to the exit.

"Kikyo!" Someone called over the noise of the crowd.

"Rin!" Kagome called back. She knew without looking the voice belonged to Inuyasha. The words had hardly left her mouth before her feet left the ground and with a speed unknown to her she found herself out of the crowded hall.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt. Kagome slid from his arms. She looked puzzled at Sesshomaru. He had obviously had the same thought she had. Etta was standing beside him Rin bundled in a blanket and held securely in her arms. Sesshomaru had his hand clamped on her shoulder.

Kagome looked at them puzzled. The look in Sesshomaru's eyes said the emergency hadn't been here. Suddenly the entire building seemed to shake and a deafening roar filled the air. Kagome braced herself against the wall.

"Get on!" Inuyasha declared stooping in front of her.

Kagome clambered onto his back her kimono ripping. She held on tight as Inuyasha sped away. They flew down the castle corridor and Inuyasha suddenly veered to the right. Kagome felt as if she would through up, but the reason for the movement was apparent, a large wooden beam fell where they had been.

Standing where a part of the guest wings should have been was a huge fox demon, its nine tails wiping angrily in the air as it snarled and growled. Parts of the guest wing had fallen to make room for its large structure and now lay in ruins around its feet. It snarled and launched itself at the section in front of it. A shimmering barrier tossed it away.

The wolf slammed into the remaining building, shattering more of the structure of the building. Smoke rose from its fur as the barrier charred it with a hiss. Already Kagome could see that there were deep chars in the fur of the animal as it smoked. Kagome watched wide eyed as the wolf shrank in size. It was bloody and its eyes were red, the fur lightened and withdrew until it was nothing more than a head of burnt sandy brown hair. Lady Mika's limping and charred form was left in its place her fangs clenched and her eyes blood red. Lady Mika hissed, the crackle of miko powers on her skin had left a gaping hole in her stomach.

She snarled fiercely and charged again only to be slammed backwards. As the barrier crackled and hissed.

"Keep her back!" Kagome declared. She slid from Inuyasha's back and he intercepted Lady Mika as she once again flew at the barrier. They collided and the lady slashed at Inuyasha he leapt out of the way avoiding her claws, swinging back around in an attempt to grab her.

Kagome turned to the door that she had been attacking, "Inuyasha, what's in there?" Kagome asked. Two blooded lumps stood before the door and Kagome felt like gagging, they had obviously been youkai, their insides had been ripped out and spewed in the rubble, hair and snatches of skin clung to the blooded mound.

"The nursery," Came Sesshomaru's cold voice.

Kagome turned and saw Sesshomaru standing behind her his eyes narrowed at the barrier. Kagome's eyes widened. That meant Lady Mika's baby was behind that barrier. The lady roared in outrage. Glancing to the side Kagome realised Inuyasha had once again blocked her path.

"You are a miko, are you not?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Kagome nodded her head. But this barrier was so ominous. She stepped forward summoning her miko powers and began to concentrate. A shock rippled through her as her hands made contact with the barrier. Kagome pushed against it, resisting the urge to be pushed back. Her brows crinkled there was something so familiar about the dark power forcing against her own.

A light sheen of sweat broke out on her forehead as she concentrated, trying to brake the barrier. Her teeth clenched as she forced against and felt her powers draining. The barrier seemed almost as strong as she was.

"Iron Reever Soul Stealer!"

Kagome jumped as something collided with the barrier. She instantly felt the change though. She gritted her teeth and attempted to force more energy inside. It shimmered but held pushing against her.

"Again!" Kagome called.

This time however the attack was joined with another, the new power was distinctly Sesshomaru. The barrier shimmered. Kagome felt fatigue setting in. She closed her eyes and tried to summon even more. She need more power to take it down.

"Use the windscar," Sesshomaru instructed.

The conversation filtered to Kagome like something from a dream as she tried to concentrate.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru incredulously his golden eyes wide, "She's right fucking there!" he declared pointing to Kagome.

"I do believe your sheath acts as a shield," Sesshomaru answered coldly as he unsheathed his sword. The blade glistened and seemed to pulsate in his hands.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome. With a grunt he grasped his sword before hurling the sheath. It landed just behind Kagome's back, "You better be right about this you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he readied his attack.

Kagome gasped as she felt the heat of demonic powers surround her. It glistened on either side of her and hit the barrier. Her eyes widened in shock and the need to protect herself grew stronger. She felt the seals she had put in place over the dark energy shatter. It poured out of her in waves, pumping into the barrier and charring her hands. The barrier shimmered then shattered.

Kagome stumbled and fell. Her knees never hit the ground though because she was snatched away. Rubble and debris fell as the wall that had sealed the nursery crumbled under the pressure giving a clear view of inside.

Inuyasha landed setting Kagome down. Kagome's eyes widened as she shoved Inuyasha down. An arrow zinged passed their heads embedded itself with a twack somewhere behind them. Kagome raised from the dust.

"Kikyo…" she muttered in shock.

Kikyo stepped out of the rubble. The baby was clutched in her hands. Kagome couldn't see its face. Kagome staggered to her feet. Her heart filled with relief.

"Kikyo! You're alive," she declared as she got up and stumbled forward. Kagome screamed as an arrow ripped across her arm. She looked at her sister wide eyed. For the first time Kagome noticed her appearance. Her skin was chalk white, and her eyes were glazed over like the living dead. Blue blotches had started to form under her eyes and across her lips, as if her body was slowly turning cold. She looked almost exactly as Kagome had dreamed. Kagome staggered back for a second wondering if the picture would get worse as it had in her dream.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha declared.

Another arrow was fired. Kagome felt as if she was watching from the outside as Inuyasha pulled her body out of the way. She watched as Kikyo strapped the baby to her shoulder and readied another arrow. She saw Sesshomaru attack, his sword drawn to sever her sister's head.

"NO!" Kagome screamed.

The blow never fell. Instead a swarm of demons seemed to rip from the room, one of them had absorbed the impact of Sesshomaru's blade. Kagome found herself tossed behind Inuyasha as he launched into the fray. Her eyes never left her sister's body.

Kikyo turned her head and looked at her. Suddenly Kagome remembered the rest of her dream. Kikyo had begged her to save her, she hadn't gotten to the final stage of decay like her dream, there had to be a way. Kagome wasn't even aware she was moving until she had covered half the ground that separated them.

"Kikyo!" Kagome yelled. Reaching down she yanked up one of the arrows that had fallen. It flared with her purify powers, "Don't move!" Kagome yelled as she fired the arrow, it would hopefully purge whatever was trying to take her over. The arrow wasn't infused with the purifying aspect of her powers but rather the healing.

Kikyo turned to face her with dead eyes. She strung her bow and aimed. Kagome's arrow clattered to the ground as Kikyo's arrow intercepted it with a loud thwack! Kagome looked at her sister, "Kikyo please," Kagome begged tears streaming down her face, "It's me, Kagome…"

Kagome stepped forward. Kikyo notched her bow again. The arrow was held steady. Kikyo drew her string back. Kagome continued to advance, "it's me, your sister. Kikyo, please, this isn't you…snap out of it."

The arrow was released. Kagome closed her eyes for impact; however she was shoved from the way. Kagome jumped to her feet. Dar stood before her a dagger raised to throw, she threw her body at him causing him to stumble, and the dagger missed its target.

Kikyo turned around and began to walk off. Kagome jumped to her feet and ran after her. She grabbed onto the bag that held the baby strapped to Kikyo's back. Kagome yanked backwards, the strap burst and the baby was released in her arm.

Kikyo spun around notching an arrow with lightening fast reflex. Kagome gasped as she came face to face with her sister. Her eyes looked so dead, "Kikyo please… it's me…don't you remember?"

Kagome eye's widened as Kikyo let the arrow fly. She had fully expected to be hit. Blood splattered her face. Looking up she saw one of the beastly looking demons behind her. It staggered claws still raised before it fell.

"Kagome," the words fell from Kikyo's blue lips but they sound pained and disturbed. Then with a cry she grabbed her head. She looked up her eyes confused and puzzled. They locked onto Kagome, and Kagome could see the pain in them. Kikyo took a step forward in Kagome's direction, then fell to her knees chocking up blood, "Kagome…" she groaned reaching out.

Kagome rushed to get to her, but before she could a cry echoed through the space, "Dance of blades!" Kagome felt herself shoved to the ground. Her body covered by something heavy. She struggled to see. A lady on what seemed to be a huge feather swooped down her eyes stony. A swift blow was delivered to the back of Kikyo's head before she was snatched onto the feather and the lady rose disappearing in the night sky.

A groan from above her caused Kagome to jump. She struggled to get from under the weight. Slowly she felt the person begin to rise. Kagome struggled upwards. Her arms were empty. Turning around she saw a bloody Inuyasha kneeling with the baby clutched in one hand. He had obviously been the one to shield her.

As he looked at her with cold steely eyes, Kagome gasped. Realization dawned. He knew. Around her the last of the beasts had been slain. Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Dar and Lord Tatan had seen to it. Lady Mika's limp body was being held in her mates arm.

"She had to be subdued, for her own good," Sesshomaru told the lord before he could ask.

"Perhaps we should move this someplace more suitable, Inuyasha bring the babe," Inutaisho commanded, "Dar, see to it our guest are reassured, no one is to venture near this area."

Dar bowed before he disappeared. Inuyasha stood and walked away. Kagome stared after him, "Miko, I do believe your presence is required." Sesshomaru stated coldly as he too walked away.

Kagome gulped but nodded. She followed after Sesshomaru's figure. Her heart began to beat a mile a minute as she followed staring at Inuyasha's back. Not once did he look back or glance in her direction. His body remained stiffed as he walked away and disappeared along the corridors. Kagome found herself alone with the exception of Sesshomaru who it seemed had taken it upon himself to escort her.

As Kagome neared the room she could hear elevated voices. The sound was obviously male and she couldn't hear what he said quite clearly. It was obvious though from the dominant reki that surrounded the area she was in the wings belonging to Inutaisho.

Sesshomaru pushed the door open softly and Kagome entered just as she heard the fox lord bellow,

"What has been done to my son!" It was mid way between a howl and a growl.

"I respect your anger old friend, but pleas-."

"This is my son! Friend or not, this is not a light pill." The lord bellowed. In his arm Kagome noticed that he held the babe his grip harsh. She could sense miko energies coming from the wrap bundle. It just stayed there, not moving as if it was nothing more than stuffed cloth.

Kagome took a step forward. She was met with two growls. She jumped a shiver running through her, one of the growls belonged to Inuyasha. Kagome glanced at him; he was looking at with such betrayal that she quickly looked away. What she was met with at the other end was an angry pair of eyes flashing red glaring at her.

"You resemble the traitorous wench that snagged my son," He growled his fangs flashing and his claws elongating slightly.

Kagome's eyes widened as watched the claws sweep towards her in an angry slash. She clamped them shut expecting to feel the burn of the claws ripping through her, but instead she was yanked back. Kagome gasp as her feet left the floor. She opened her eyes just as she was set down.

Kagome turned fully intending to thank Inuyasha, but he shoved her away as if the contact had burned him. She felt her eyes sting. Kagome took a deep breath trying to calm herself, she turned around. Dar was the one that had also helped, even now his blade was still locked with the lord's claws.

"I'll have her blood, she is kin to that devil!" He roared. Dar's muscles began to tremble as the lord pushed against it.

Inuyasha tensed and inched in front of her, his eyes locked unto the lord. Lord Inutaisho was trying to calm him but so far he was not met with any kind of acknowledgement besides the vicious growls for blood.

Kagome cleared her throat and hesitantly stepped forward. Inuyasha growled at her obviously wanting her to stay put, but Kagome easily avoided his arms. It wasn't a real effort to stop her in the first place. Kagome tried to remember what Sango had taught her about submission.

Kagome forced a wining sound, that she hoped imitated the right one or at least came close. That seemed to get the lord's attention. Red eyes locked on her. He had completely lost it, a feral grin spread across his face.

"Come to your death little bitch," he urged in a dark voice that hardly resembled that of the lord at all. Kagome swallowed thickly and stepped further away from Inuyasha. She tilted her head to the side. Before Dar or anyone could intervene he leapt the distance that separated them.

Kagome found herself roughly seized by the neck and she wondered if this had been her best idea. Automatically her powers sparked but Kagome tried to push them down, Sango had told her to never try and challenge. Shaking she tilted her head further and whimpered.

"I… might save… him," Kagome gasped out trying to breath as best she could against the pressure in her neck.

Kagome winched clamping her eyes shut when her head collided with the wall. She felt as if her teeth were rattling in her head. Kagome felt hot breath across her face.

"What did you say bitch?" he growled.

Kagome clawed at the hand that had tightened around her neck, indicating she couldn't breathe. She crumbled to the floor as she was suddenly released. Kagome sucked in deep eager breaths. The lord growled impatiently.

Kagome glanced up at him, "if I can see him, I could probably do something," Kagome stammered out. She gasped and rubbed at her throat, "miko powers are strong on his body."

Kagome gasped as she was suddenly swung upwards and her face thrust against his, "why should we trust you?" he growled in his dark two toned voice.

Kagome's eyes widened. She reached up to him. Her powers swirled around her hands and he growled. Kagome rested her hand on her shoulder; it was the soothing aspect of her powers. Kagome bit her lips as she felt the muscles tense, he was struggling to remain stiff, "Please… I… I just want to try," she stated tears in her eyes, "I don't want him to die… my sister…she wouldn't have wanted this," the tears streamed down her face as she looked at him, "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but she wasn't herself," she tried to explain, "please, I just want to try."

"What the miko states is the truth," came the calm voice of Sesshomaru, "the other priestess was not herself."

The red eyes of the lord continued to glare at her. Setting her on her feet the red receded. He fixed her with a hardened glare, but behind it Kagome saw fear, "Do not cross me priestess."

Kagome nodded and hurried to where Lord Tatan had placed his baby. Kagome took up the swaddled bundle and almost cried as she looked at it. The child had a soft crown of orange strands. His face was rosy and round, but they had a pale colour to them that wasn't at all natural, it looked like death.

Kagome unwrapped him placing him on the ground. Kagome sat her legs crossed. She concentrated her powers and instantly she picked up on it. Little streams of white were draining from the baby. Shackles made from not just miko powers but some demonic aura wrapped around the babe's neck hands an legs, it was through this the white wisps came. Then it became obvious, it was the baby's soul.

"What is it?" The lord Tatan growled impatiently as he hovered behind the miko, he had heard her intake of breath and his claws clenched pulling blood.

Kagome hardly looked up, "his soul is leaving," she stated hurriedly, "I need ink… I need to write," Kagome stated in a panic realising that she needed to write the seals over the shackles.

She gasped as a bloody claw was thrust into her face. Following the claw Kagome looked up at Lord Tatan's worried face. Taking his hand she concentrated again, hurriedly she wrote the blooded symbols over where the dark purple ghostly bonds locked onto the babe. Once the symbol was done, Kagome flung the youkai's hand away.

She concentrated pouring her powers into the shackle. Kagome gasped as she felt the resistance force against her. The dark energy threatened to consume her. Kagome struggled against it forcing her own powers out. She gasped and forced more out, she could feel the soul leaving through the bond. Ignoring the mix of powers, it was comprised not only of Kikyo's but something else that made Kagome shudder. Kagome struggled to hold onto it pulling it back.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he watched lord Tatan however above the tiny girl. He could see the beads of sweat forming on her forehead and sense her struggle through their bond. She was scared and part of him wanted to comfort her, but the other part didn't want her near him.

He didn't even know who the fuck she was! He growled softly as he looked at her. A hand was placed on his shoulder. Glancing around Inuyasha saw his father. He shook the hand from him. He didn't need it. He glared at the female in front of him.

He didn't even know who the fuck she was. She deserved to die, she had deceived him. He felt his eyes begin to seep red. Inuyasha wanted this time to allow his beast out, he didn't care. He didn't want to know what happened to her. Mid way through transformation when he was able to feel his beast the strongest, the feeling he got wasn't the anger he had expected it was one of anxiety.

Inuyasha was puzzled. He didn't understand it. He didn't get why his beast was so worried that it would fight for control and not want to fight. Then the answer was supplied. His mate was in trouble. Inuyasha's brows narrowed. He didn't know the bitch before him.

Instantly again a name was supplied. Kagome. Inuyasha's brows furrowed as he remembered the nickname she had asked him to use, 'Gome'. How had he been so stupid? How could he have allowed her to deceive him like this?

Inuyasha struggled and pushed the annoying creation that was his beast back to its confines. His eyes immediately widened though when he realised that Kagome's heart beat had begun to slow. He could still feel her struggles. She was slumped over the babe her hands clasped on its chest as her powers continued to leave her, and showed no sign of stopping.

"Kagome!" he cried. He leapt the distance to pull her away. His hands smoked as his hands touched her charged body. He gritted his teeth and tried to yank her back, "Let go god damn it!" Inuyasha barked as he grasped her in his two hands and yanked back.

He felt it then a swirl of energy that made his head swoon. He was forced back from the blow of it and landed in a crouch with Kagome in his arm. Her body shook and lurched. Inuyasha held her up, she convulsed again and coughed blood spilling from her lips before she slumped back against him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled shaking her, "fuck, Kagome!" he yelled as he heard her breathing slow drastically. He held his ear down to her chest trying to hear her heart beat. He heard the beat faintly thumping, hardly there, "you stupid bitch," he muttered, if he hadn't pulled her away she would have died. He pulled her to his chest at a lost as to what to do.

He felt hopeless and confused as he nudged her. He just wanted to see her get up or at least hear her heart rate pick up. There was nothing, nothing, no movement, just the thump that was hardly there.

Inuyasha growled when he felt someone try to take her from him. His eyes turned red and he lashed out on aware of who was trying to get her. A swift blow to the head caused him to slouch over unconscious.

L

L

Inuyasha jumped up springing into consciousness. He looked around trying to find his mate but instead he realised he was in his father's chambers. He groaned and held his head. Where was she? 'Kagome' his brain supplied. How was it his beast had known and not him.

He struggled to his feet. Before he could get out though the door was opened and his father came in. Inutaisho went over to his youngest and placed a glass of water in his hand. Inuyasha gulped the liquid eagerly.

"Where is she?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Safe and mending, but for now we have matters to attend," Inutaisho stated firmly as he gasped his hand and pulled him to his feet.

Inuyasha wanted to tell him to piss off but he understood. His ears twitched, "where is everyone?"

"Assembling in my meeting room. Lord Tatan agreed to help us save face at the ball, a feet I think we have your little mate to thank for. Had he not done that we would have had a serious problem," Inutaisho stated as they headed out the door, "I doubt he would have been receptive had your mate not behaved as she did."

They entered into the room. Everyone was already assembled. Lord Tatan, Dar, Dan, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru. They all stood there agitatedly waiting for the last two members to enter. Once the door was closed and the barrier erected Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"How is it that an imposter was in her place?" It was said in a half snarl. Sesshomaru stepped towards Dar who the question was posed to, "where you not charged with her observation?" His face was expressionless; however Inuyasha knew by the set of his jaw that he was peeved.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed. He wanted to accuse the same. But he hadn't known, she slept in his bed, he spent so much time with her, shared so much with her and he hadn't known.

"The situation was not unknown," Dar stated his teeth gritted. It was obvious he was annoyed at the implications. Dan placed his hand on Dar's shoulder, obviously telling his brother to relax.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Inuyasha blurted his eye brows raised and the confusion evident on his face as his ears swirled madly.

"I believe what Dar means to say is that, the necessary parties were informed of the situation," Inutaisho stated in a calming voice, taking the attention of the room. He ignored the death glares he was getting from Inuyasha and the stagnant stare Sesshomaru was levelling at him, "It was obvious something was amiss, having a double in the palace who was willing to give us information is most advantageous-."

"She's my fucking mate!" Inuyasha yelled. He grounded his teeth as he faced his father fist clench, "even after that, I wasn't a 'necessary' party? What the hell dad!" Inuyasha raged. He growled low and flung his arm in Sesshomaru's direction, "Just what the hell did you think we were going to do?" He asked, "I mean Ice prince is a stuck up brat and I'm not the best but we would never-."

"It was not your loyalty that I questioned," Inutaisho stated soothingly as he placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "however it was in the best interest for all at stake. Now however is not the time for this discussion," he stated pointedly. He released Inuyasha's shoulder and turned to Lord Tatan who had remained silent in the corner.

Lord Tatan moved away from the wall he had been reclining on. He placed a hand to his head. He looked stressed and worried, "My mate is still heavily sedated," he stated softly his eyes far away, "and my son has not awoken."

He turned a hard gaze onto Inutaisho, "Had I not known you in my youth, I would have had blood by now," he stated fiercely. Inutaisho nodded in acknowledgement and Lord Tatan allowed his head to fall against the wall, "there is no sign of anything from him," he stated softly worriedly.

Inutaisho remained silent. His brows knitted. It made no sense he tell his friend that he would do everything he could. They had both spent every minute after the party was dismissed in the health bay monitoring the babe, but much like Rin had the child miffed all the healers. The security around the infant had been heightened and he didn't know how to comfort him. He would have very much killed had it been one of his sons.

"I hope you're right about you're son's mate because she's the only one that has gotten anything in edgewise-."

"Wait just a minute, what about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking between his father and the lord. His mind was going a mile a minute, he had no idea that the two were so close but fuck this was Kagome. He didn't want anything else about his mate popping up; he had enough to digest already.

"She has been the only one to get a positive reaction from the babe, perhaps with rest she can-."

"No fucking way!" Inuyasha interrupted his father loudly, "she almost died," he protested his hands automatically going to his sword hilt as if he would enforce his point in blood if he had to.

Inutaisho glanced at his son with a disapproving look. He couldn't say he didn't understand though. He sighed and rubbed his temples, "perhaps with rest, she might have a different view of the situation. In either event as soon as she wakes we shall see to solving this problem," he stated firmly.

Lord Tatan bowed his head, "there is obviously much you have to deal with, I'll be sitting with my son," he stated cordially. With a bow in return Inutaisho walked the lord to the door. He closed the door behind him and turned back to the stress full room.

"How the fuck is it that you didn't tell me? What the hell dad!" Inuyasha exploded loudly as soon as he was sure the lord had left. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he glared in his father's direction. His mind kept going back to the fact that his father had known.

"This Sesshomaru must agree with the half-breeds logics," Sesshomaru stated in an icy voice. He was obviously irritated but much cooler about the situation, "However perhaps one of the intelligence officers is better suited to deliver the information."

Inutaisho nodded in Dar's direction. With a bow Dar stepped forward clearing his throat. His stance was rigid as he spoke,

"Not much is known about the situation at hand. The investigation pertaining to Rin turned up no clues, and the hint of the old demon was the first we had to go by. By the second night Lady Kagome stayed in the castle it was obvious that she was not the woman she claimed to be. However further observation was carried out to determine her motives.

After getting all the information I required I informed our lord of the situation. It was decided to watch if she could uncover anything. The night of her introduction to society the lady Kagome was attacked, her attacker is still at bay. However I was happy to be informed that Lady Kagome was willing to work with me and had discovered a number of leads including the poison that was planted on Kohaku."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth a growl forming in his throat, "that's all you frigging know? It's not much of anything!" He yelled punching the wall, "fuck Kagome had more information than you!" He declared angrily.

"You're mate has shared information with you?" Sesshomaru asked in a business like manner. He was obviously over the shock of the situation and ready to proceed.

"keh, yea, a fuck more than Dar has," Inuyasha grunted. He felt a twinge as he remembered the conversation. He was pissed he was more than pissed. He partially wanted to rip her apart. He remembered how she held him and cried that she didn't want him to hate her. He sighed and proceeded to tell them what Kagome had told him, minus the information on Saytan and her feelings.

"A similar figure has shown up in my own research," Dan stated in his deep smooth voice, "this figure in the baboon pelt. I have tracked him down and identified him as a half breed who calls himself Naraku."

"What grudge does the hanyou have against my house?" Inutaisho asked harshly. His jaw was clenched and his eyes blazed, "are you sure he is the same that has killed my mate?"

"I can not be sure, however the demon is said to appear only in a baboon pelt. Not much is known about him, he seems to have just appeared on the scene I have been unable to track his history, however this new information may give me a different angle to investigate from." Dan stated softly with a bow, "I will do my best to discover more."

"and what have you discovered about Kohaku's situation?" Sesshomaru asked fixing his harsh glare on Dar.

Dar yawned. He scratched behind his ears before stating, "The note requesting Kohaku meet Lady Sumari was hand written by one of the scullery maids. Kai stated that the maid had left the kitchens early to go home. Kai also stated that she had an envelope with her and was acting odd-."

"did you question this maid?" Sesshomaru interrupted irritated by Dar's casual report.

Dar clenched his teeth and stepped forward threateningly. He was stopped once again by his brother's hand on his shoulder. Dar gave him an irritated glare. Dan gave him back a pointed one.

"Perhaps, lord Sesshomaru would enjoy a sparring session after this," Dan told his brother with a squeeze and a pat.

"That is acceptable," Sesshomaru stated casually, then returned to the matter at hand, "I will not repeat myself."

"It was kinda hard to question her. She was dead. It seems that she walked herself over a cliff. I located the body at the end of it. Questioning her best friend she had stated that the maid had shown no indications of being suicidal or anything being wrong. Others saw the maiden walking with Kohaku and a few admitted to seeing her giving him the envelope. Kohaku admitted that it could have been possible for her to slip the poison into the catch of his armour as she delivered the note. It was not unusual for them to walk together; she tended to like to fiddle with the embroidery on the end of his uniform. The persons who saw the maid indicated that she had an unresponsive and dead look to her eyes. I would imagine it was much the same look as Kikyo."

"If that was the case, the maid was being manipulated and the person behind it is the same as the one responsible for Kikyo's behaviour and the attack at Rin's village." Inuyasha muttered his brows creased in thought. He sighed and scratched his head.

"It would seem that Lady Sumari had nothing to do with the incident, or has any other grounds for you to get rid of her," Dar muttered softly to Sesshomaru. It was a whisper but Inuyasha caught it his ears twitching.

"Dig harder," Sesshomaru grunted to Dar under his breath.

"Does everyone have a fucking hidden agenda in this room?" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. He slammed his fist into the wall, "what the hell is this about that wench of yours?" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru, "and I don't want any shit!"

"It is no secret I wish to rid myself of her," Sesshomaru stated softly.

Dar nodded his head, "yea the bitch stinks-."

Inutaisho growled, "I have heard this argument before from the both of you!" He yelled levelling a hard look to Sesshomaru and Dar. Dar's tail lowered and he looked away like a chastised puppy. Sesshomaru however kept a cold look in his eyes his jaw clenched, "so far you two have produced nothing to indicate she is of a traitorous nature. Until such evidence can be produced, regardless of her character flaws she is your wife, and without a stain against her name-."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Inuyasha grunted crossing his arms and looking away. Everyone was staring at him expectantly. With a sigh he banged his head against the wall before rubbing a hand tiredly down his face, "Kagome says she saw her, being intimate with her brother."

There was silence. It seemed to stretch forever and one could hear a pin drop. Everyone knew the implications of such a thing. Inuyasha however was too caught up with thoughts of his mate to care. It was amazing how easy her name rolled off of his tongue, it felt more right than calling her Kikyo.

"Can you trust your mate's words?" Sesshomaru asked. It was obvious that he was hesitant to hope.

"keh," Inuyasha replied glaring at Sesshomaru before looking away. It was obvious that meant yes. Turning his head back to Sesshomaru he questioned, "Sumari has numerous of reason to hate you. How do we know she isn't involved with this?"

"As much as I hate the bitch there is no connection," Dar stated softly with a shake of his head, "she has never had contact with the maid. They were in two completely separate sections at all times."

"What about her brother?" Miroku asked softly. His eyes distant as he thought, "has her brother had any contact with maid?"

Dar shook his head again in the negative, "nothing links them to this. No one can say they saw the maid with either sibling. I just have a gut feeling," Dar muttered looking away, "I don't like the woman."

"I cannot execute without reason. But as for the other matter," Inutaisho stated with a pointed look to Dar, "I expect to know its validity."

Dar bowed deeply with a firm nod, he stepped back indicating he was finished with his report. Dan immediately stepped forward with a deep bow. He rose and Inutaisho nodded for him to speak.

"It seems that these incidents are heavily tied to lady Rin's past. Perhaps my investigations can take a turn to looking at the young girl's past. It seems I may be able to find a connection between her and Naraku."

Inutaisho was silent for a moment, "I will have to think on that. I might need you more at another point," he looked to Dan then with a contemplative look in his eyes, before he shook his head. Facing the fox he told him sternly, "Not a word is to pass through these corridors without your knowledge of them."

The brothers bowed low in acceptance of his decision. Inutaisho sighed he looked to Inuyasha, "it seems we have things to discuss," he stated tiredly with a shooing motion to everyone else.

With a round of bows the room was cleared leaving the two alone to discuss a topic that caused Inuyasha much ambiguity, Kagome.

L

L

Author's Corner

L

L

Hey guys, sorry for the very long wait, but on the up side this is a very long chapter. I really do hope you enjoy it and that I got all the errors.. Thanks a lot to all the people who reviewed and again to all of you who have left reviews that have helped to improve my writing.

Welcome to all my new readers. Please review ^_^


	15. Save a Life

L

L

Chapter 15

L

L

Stress filled golden eyes glared out the window. Every since last night it had been one stress after another. Inuyasha sighed and scratched irritably at his ear. He hated getting up early, but hell he hadn't even gotten a chance to sleep. Too many fires to be put out, too much to do.

But it wouldn't have mattered if he did get the time off, his head felt about ready to explode with all the new crap that had been cramped in. Kagome. He swore loudly. How had everyone know but him? How was it that he didn't know? Frig she was his mate!

His mental rant was interrupted by a knock on the door. Inuyasha glared at it with venom in his eye but growled a sharp come in. He had just gotten to sit down, he had been a part of the party that had been trying to track any of the beings who had launched the attack and of course they came up empty handed.

A servant stepped in and bowed low, "the lady Kikyo has awoken," he stated softly, his body still held low to the ground.

Inuyasha stood and walked off in the direction of the infirmary. He was still dirty and tired from running around, but he had asked to be alerted as soon as Kagome was awake. He sneered a little to himself as her name ran through his head. Kagome not Kikyo.

The walk to the infirmary was short and did nothing to appease his temper, if anything it made him worse. By the time he swung the door open he was ready to rip something apart.

Inside his father was already sitting down with a groggy looking Kagome who was propped up on the bed. Inuyasha's jaws clenched he was someone else he didn't want to see.

Inutaisho looked up at the arrival of his son and nodded. Inuyasha gritted his teeth but bowed his head grudgingly.

Kagome glanced over to Inuyasha. She felt her stomach do sudden flip flops at seeing him. She quickly looked away remembering how coldly he had regarded her the night before. Her head was pounding but she could remember everything clearly.

Fidgeting with the bed sheets and looking anywhere but at Inuyasha, Kagome asked softly, "Is the baby ok?"

Inutaisho turned back to her and gave a sad little smile, "No, the babe has not awoken. However thanks to your efforts some of the pink has returned to his flesh," Inutaisho stated.

Kagome bit her lips and let out a small disappointed 'o'. She nervously looked to the tai youkai before her. She was alarmed at the fact that she had hadn't woken up in the dungeons but even more so that he had come to visit her.

"Kagome?" Inutaisho stated softly.

Kagome looked at him from under her lashes. Was this it? Was this the moment that would spell her doom?

"Despite the circumstances surrounding your arrival, I am grateful for the assistance you have rendered to my house thus far," he stated softly. Kagome looked at him puzzled before smiling hesitantly. He met her smile with a nod then covered her fiddling hands with his larger one, "However young lady, should I discover any other deceptions, it will not be taken so lightly," he added seriously.

"yes my lord," Kagome answered meekly. She was just happy that there wouldn't be any repercussions for her family.

"There is however something else I would like you to do. In light of the current circumstances, I don't think you should have a problem," Inutaisho stated, with a pointed look to Kagome.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and growled, "Cut the crap dad, you were aware of the current situation long before now!" He announced angrily, he might not like her at the moment, but he'd be damned if he let anyone toy with her emotions like that.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked to the Tai-youkai, who glared at his son for a moment before turning back to her with a cheeky grin.

"In either event young lady," Inutaisho continued, "you are the only person able to make any lee-way with the pup. Surely you can understand the implications if this pup was to die, not only would it affect the relationship with between our territories, but his father is a close friend of mine-."

"He's gonna ask you to do whatever's necessary to keep the pup alive, even if it means trying a stunt like that, that may kill you this time!" Inuyasha yelled furiously as he glared at his father his fist clenched to the point where they were drawing blood.

His father growled low and dangerous an obvious warning to stand down. Before the atmosphere could become anymore heated, Kagome interrupted her voice soft.

"I understand. I'll do all I can do to help him," Kagome added looking away. She knew that Inutaisho was more of a smooth talker, she had encountered the way he played with emotions. However he had a point, it was her family's fault and as such she was partially responsible. Beside she knew that Kikyo would have wanted her to help. Speaking of Kikyo, Kagome turned back to the Tai- youkai with pleading eyes, "but please, I came here to try and help my sister, I know more than ever now that she is not herself… I want; I want to stay and continue to look for her."

Inutaisho nodded his head and stood, "I will do all I can to aid your endeavors, it seems we have the same enemies."

Kagome felt tears of relief come to her eyes. She nodded her head and did her best to smile at him, "perhaps I can check on the babe now," Kagome stated hoping to her feet. The sudden movement sent her reeling, she clutched the bed for support.

"Perhaps, more rest is in order before attempting such an endeavor," Inutaisho advised as he held her arm to steady her and all but lifted her back into the bed. Once he had settled her down he pulled the sheets over her, "I trust you shall rest well, however I must be going."

Kagome nodded her head flopping back down on the pillows, "thank you for the visit." She stated softly. She felt suddenly tired now. Inutaisho nodded before sweeping from the room and closing the door behind him.

Kagome glanced to Inuyasha, a feeling of dread filling her. He was standing there stiffly, his claws still clenched as he glared at her with angry eyes. Kagome wet her lips that had become suddenly dry. She swallowed thickly,

"Inuyasha…I'm so sorry," Kagome tried to explain as she struggled to sit up, "I… I didn't want to be forced to leave, my sister…Inuyasha I couldn't have told you-."

His angry growl cut her off, "I just came to check you weren't dead wench," Inuyasha stated fiercly, "I've heard enough lies from you."

"Inuyasha please," Kagome pleaded reaching out to him.

She flet her heart shatter when he glared at her again before turning around and walking out the room. Kagome covered her face with her hands and cried. He didn't even want to hear what she had to say. She couldn't have possibly told him the truth, couldn't he understand? Couldn't he understand that she had wanted to tell him?

"Kikyo, what's wrong?"

Kagome glanced up when she felt arms encircle her. Looking up through stare stained eyes she made out the blurry face of Iyou. Kagome sobbed harder and shook her head, all she could get out was a broken version of Inuyasha's name. Iyou looked at her puzzled but didn't question it as Kagome dove back into her arms.

Iyou looked at her new and only friend puzzled. She ran her clawed hands through her hair much the same way she had seen Mrs. Higurashi do when they visited silently hoping that she was doing the action right.

It was about half hour before Kagome had gotten control of herself and was able to settle down. Iyou was sitting on the bed beside her looking complex.

"Are you ok? I heard you got caught when the nursery collapsed," Iyou stated softly as she straightened the kimono that Kagome had rumpled in her crying fest. She looked at the tear stains that decorated the kimono with distain at the fact that she looked a mess.

Kagome sniffed, "I'm sorry-."

"Don't be silly," Iyou stated haughtily with a wave of her hand, "I have more kimonos in the closet. What is this about Inuyasha now?"

"Oh Iyou," Kagome muttered pulling her legs up to her chest, "He hates me," she moaned sadly as she rested her head on her knees.

"Don't be silly," Iyou stated waving her aside, "he is your mate," she added firmly, "he may be upset but he will not hate you," she added flippantly in her curt manner.

Kagome shook her head. She had learned that while Iyou often times sounded snobbish or haughty it wasn't always what she intended to portray. She was also glad for her efforts but she shook her head, "I don't think he will," Kagome muttered despondently as she stared at the bed spread that fell over her bent legs.

"Nonsense," Iyou stated again. She adjusted herself to a position that looked more dignified, "I should know, my parents have been mated ever since I can remember, there has never been an incident to separate them. A mate Kikyo is not something that can be easily discarded, it is someone our inner being has decided to spend the rest of his life with, a youkai will only mate once."

Kagome sighed and glanced away, "but what if he hates the mate he's chosen? What if he really meant to mate another?" she asked softly.

Iyou rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "one can not make a mistake with a mate mark, the process simply wont work," she stated. Iyou turned Kagome to face her, "I do not know what you have done Kikyo, but even if it takes sometime your relationship can and will be mended."

Kagome sniffled and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, "do you really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," Iyou stated firmly before getting up from the bed, "but in the mean time, this behavior simply wont do," she stated distastefully as she wetted a rag that was near by and rubbed it across Kagome's face.

Once she was done cleaning Kagome's face up. She slipped a case from her sleeves along with a brush and applied a light sheet of powder across Kagome's reddened nose, before smudging some oil on her lips.

"Now you look more suited to your station," Iyou added, "get some rest and do not mess your face again, I assume you will have other visitors." She stated putting away her make up supplies.

Kagome nodded and yawned before settling into the bed. She couldn't help but smile. Only Iyou would be concerned about appearances at a time like this. Kagome shook her head and watched as Iyou glided from the room closing the door softly behind her.

Kagome was just about to doze off when the sound of a harsh argument filtered through the door. It was the healer, who seemed to be telling someone that Kagome needed rest. There was another harsh whisper before a rap on the door and it was swung open.

With a rustle of silk lady Sumari glided into the room. The door was closed quickly by the lady in waiting who had opened it, but she remained on the outside. Sumari's gray eyes locked on to Kagome and she gasped dramatically before hurrying forward to envelope Kagome in a dainty hug.

"Kikyo! How horrid!" she exclaimed as she braced Kikyo away to look at her, "I heard you were caught in the incident yesterday," she exclaimed before looking around finding a chair she released Kagome and sat in it delicately folding her hands in her lap.

"I'm fine, but a little tired," Kagome stated trying to hint at wanting the lady to leave without being too rude. She didn't want to be trapped in a room with lady Sumari. She didn't really have anything against her, but she couldn't look at her without remembering her locked in her brother's arm.

"Of course you are," Lady Sumari cooed in a sugar coated voice, "I just cant imagine you simply must tell me what happened," she insisted placing a hand to cover Kagome's.

Kagome stalled not sure what to say, it was obvious that a cover story had been made up but she didn't know what that was. Before she could respond however the door was flung open and the three Rish sister crowded into the room.

"Kikyo darling we just heard the news!" Sui declared. She turned to lady Rish and smiled at her, "can you imagine that they tried to keep us out," she stated with a hmph and a pat of her short curls, "but I knew you wouldn't mind sharing," she stated to Sumari.

Lady Sumari gave her a vicious look but it was gone in the blink of the eye and Kagome wondered if she had imagined it. Just seeing all four of the ladies made her want to cringe.

"Indeed, no one should see we offended the lord of the house by not paying proper homage," Yumi commented dryly, it was obvious she would rather be somewhere else.

Yuki nodded in agreement before looking around the room. She turned her nose up at the décor, it obviously didn't meet her standards, "I do so hate sick bays," she commented scornfully as she tried her best not to let anything get too close.

"Oh la! We must pay keen attention to Kikyo, or she wont have us over again," Sui declared as if Kagome wasn't in the room, "Lord knows the other one wont have us at the castle," she turned back to Kagome, "oh you look horrid dear!" she declared with a wide eyed expression.

"Well what do you expect, she is only human," Yuki stated as if that were a crime in itself or a deformity.

"I cant imagine being being caught in the nursery collapse," she answered, "the nerve of young boys, so stupid! Setting off stolen explosives in the gardens!" she yelled.

"And to think you were caught in it, I hear Lord Tatan's baby was also caught in the explosion," Yumi inputted not wanting to have her two scents cast off.

"Yes, I heard the same. To think they actually startled a maid so much she thought someone was being murdered! But tell us Kikyo, who set it off?" Sui asked, "there hasn't been any decent gossip since we got here!"

Lady Sumari looked at the three sisters begrudgingly before turning to Kagome expectantly. Kagome looked at all the faces; well at least she knew the cover story now.

"I have no idea, I passed out shortly after," she stated softly.

"Well do you at least know who the maid was?" Sui asked disgustedly as if Kagome was the biggest failure ever.

Kagome shrugged and shook her head indicating she had no clue. The Rish sisters huffed before declaring that they would miss their carriage if they didn't leave and making there way from the room with very stiff and taunt goodbyes.

"They are a handful aren't they darling?" Lady Sumari asked with a sweet smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "how is your head?"

"A little achy but I'll live," Kagome muttered softly, "I'm just really tired." She added hoping that Sumari would get the hint.

"Of course, let me help fix your pillows," she stated as she got up and began fluffing the pillows beneath Kagme's head, "I must admit though the story seems like something's missing. You didn't see anyone when you were there did you?" she asked softly.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I passed out soon after the incident," she said again nervously.

Sumari smiled and placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead. Kagome cringed but tried to hold still. Sumari straightened, "alright, well you rest then. I'm sure it will reach the gossip vine eventually. You know it's quite peculiar that no one knows who this maid is…perhaps your mate might have more info?"

Kagome bit her lips and shrugged. Sumari smiled, "I'm sure you'll get the information soon," she stated softly before gliding from the room closing the door behind her.

Kagome watched her leave a little puzzled by the odd behavior. However her eye lids seemed to want to close and she quickly drifted off to sleep.

Kagome was startled awake by a sudden weight on her bed. She almost jumped a mile high and was prepared to shriek when a hand was clamped over her mouth. Startled brown eyes looked in a panic around the room, but it had gotten much too dark to see anything, all she could make out was the silhouette of a man sitting on her bed.

Kagome was startled and instantly began to struggle, her struggles however proved futile as her hands were quickly pinned and the prick of claws tickled her skin.

"Shh," the voice rapped out softly. It was a harsh whisper and Kagome's eyes widened as she recognized the voice of the man that had first assaulted her.

Kagome felt her body stiffen as if on its own accord. The hand that had been clamped over her mouth tightened cruelly as he pressed his weight down on her. Kagome whimpered and attempted to move her head away but there was nowhere to move to.

"Do you want to tell me what happened last night puppet?" he rasped as he dragged a tongue along her neckline.

Kagome whimpered again and tried to move away but she found that she couldn't move her head much, it was as if her muscles had locked in place. His hair she could tell smelt of cherry blossoms and sweat. It pooled across her face as he explored her neck line. The scent though was completely fabricated and had the scent of washers. She had often smelt the same on Inuyasha's hair.

Kagome whimpered and shook her head as he climbed fully on the bed straddling her hips his weight pinning her legs. Her body seemed to respond at that and she bucked forward but it was too late he was already on top of her.

"You know, I haven't had you in so long," he murmured as he nipped at her throat. He tightened his grip on her mouth for a moment before pinching her lips, "now I have no adversity between forcing the information out of you, Kikyo," he muttered softly, "I'm pretty sure this attack has something to do with Naraku. Now you're going to tell me what that bastard has up his sleeves," he hissed angrily.

Kagome gasped when she found her mouth released, she licked her pained lip in fright and the taste of blood greeted her throat. Kagome swallowed thickly she tried to summon her powers, but found that she couldn't.

"I..I don't know-."

Kagome shrieked in pain when his hand collided with her face in a vicious back hand that forced her head sideways, "Don't screw with me Kikyo!" He hissed his voice laced with annoyance, "I will not be double crossed by that hanyou bastard. He wants you too. You think I don't know?" He asked harshly his lips close to her ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth, suckling gently before biting cruelly on the lobe.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream but it was as if her lips had been glued together all that came out was a pathetic whimper. She began to panic at her lack of ability to move the way she wanted.

He hovered over her ear lobe licking at it. Kagome wanted desperately to move away. Her eyes looked around but she couldn't see pass his bulk.

"I know he's touched you," he hissed, "did you like when he touched you?" he growled in annoyance. Kagome wanted to cry out again when she was slapped viciously across the face once more but found her lips still held shut, "I don't want to be cruel to you Kikyo," he purred pressing his lips against the cheek he had just abused.

Kagome screwed her eyes shut. She so wanted to scream she wanted to run, but there was nothing she could do. She whimpered softly.

"You have to know what he's up to. Is that hanyou bastard trying to double cross me?" he growled angrily, "answer me bitch!"

Kagome found her lips suddenly released, "no, no!" she cried afraid of being hit again, "it's all a part of the plan."

Kagome cried out as he head was yanked sharply backwards, the male's hand fisted in her hair. She recognized that he had released her arm but they remained useless above her.

He chuckled at her cry of pain before dipping his head lower and into the bustline of her dress. Hot tears of mortification streamed down her face as he squeezed and maneuvered his hand beneath her clothing. His breath was hot as he once again whispered in her ear,

"You know Kikyo, there is something off about you, your much harder to control," there was a dark chuckle before he began placing kisses down to her bust line, "whatever that hanyou did is more than likely wearing off. I'll have to make him do it again..." he drawled before nibbling on her skin then sinking his fangs in.

Kagome screamed as her skin was pierced and she wasn't even sure if the sound came out. He licked at the small wound he had created, "I expect you to find out what were his motivations. In either event, Kikyo, never forget you are mine to manipulate, the hanyou is weak your safer with me…the house of the taisho will soon fall then you'll be mine. Already they have lost the trust of one of their greatest generals, I must say I would have enjoyed shagging the demon slayer."

He chuckled lowly before moving his body down her and licking at her busts his hands still working feverishly, "but don't worry Kikyo she could never take your place," he said it more of a jeer than anything else before chuckling, "I need you to find out what the hanyou is up to. See to it that Rin is moved along more quickly. The faster things are set in motion, the better."

"Lady Kikyo?" A worried voice enquired at the door.

Kagome wanted to cry in relief when she recognized Akura's voice at the other end. She heard the lock giggle and realized with dismay that the door was locked. Kagome wanted to scream when she heard her own voice answer Akura,

"I'm fine, just wait for me," she wanted to bite her own tongue out. Kagome shook her head and managed a strangled sounding moan but no other words would form.

She wanted to scream, she felt like she was going mad. Her assailant shook her in displeasure, but the shake caused the bed to jerk violently.

"Kikyo? Are you ok? Please open the door," Akura asked the lock continued to jingle.

"I said go away!" Kagome heard herself snap in a haughty voice.

There was a silence at the end of the door. Kagome closed her eyes in fear when she heard Akura's rapidly departing footsteps. She whimpered and was back handed again.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" He yelled angrily, "I swear that worthless hanyou, whatever he did is loosening," he grumbled angrily before slapping her again, seemingly more out of frustration that something she did wrong.

Kagome whimpered from the blow and she felt tears leak from her eyes, but was unable to cry out as she wanted to. She didn't know what was happening, her body wasn't responded and that scared her more than anything.

Suddenly her assailant swore loudly and jumped from her, he grabbed her face, "you better make something up about this!" he hissed viciously before tossing her head aside.

Kagome felt the rush of wind as he moved past her and out of her line of sight. She was still unable to move. He had hardly left her vision when the door was slammed open. It trembled before buckling inwards.

Kagome almost cried in relief when she saw Inuyasha standing there a worried looking Akura peeking from behind him. Inuyasha glanced around the room surveying her form on the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, "Akura said she thought something was wrong," he hissed.

Kagome still couldn't move. She heard herself say, "Nothing, I'm tired."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her before he turned as if to leave. Kagome prayed that he wouldn't go. Finally she felt whatever had a mental hold on her release. Kagome gasped and a wail issued from her mouth.

She had wanted to scream for Inuyasha but nothing but a broken sob came out. Akura rushed forward to hug her before she shrieked loudly,

"Mistress what happened to your face?"

Kagome hadn't the time to formulate a response before Inuyasha was back in the room and she found herself looking into his as he held her chin up to examine her. Kagome didn't care for him to look at the bruises she launched herself into his arms latching on to him like a lifeline.

"Please don't leave me alone. Please don't leave me alone," she heard herself begging as she clung to him. His efforts to get her to rise so he could assess the damage proved futile.

She was vaguely aware when Inuyasha growled at someone to find whoever did this. She didn't even care when he picked her up and stared walking. She didn't care where he took her as long as he didn't leave her alone.

Inuyasha opened the door to his rooms placing Kagome down on the bed. He moved to get a wash cloth but her hands clamped around him like a death vice. He tried to tell her softly that he wasn't leaving but she just fell into hysterical crying.

Inuyasha growled. Whoever had done this was going to have a very painful end. He felt his eyes bleeding red as his breathing became labored. He wanted to rip into something. Kagome whimpered again.

Inuyasha brought his hand around her shoulders holding her tight. It was no use trying to explain anything to her. He lifted her again to yank back the bedspreads then deposited her inside.

She leapt out of the bed instantly and attached herself to him again going into a fit that he was sure would kill her. His ears flattened as he hugged her rubbing circles down her back,

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered fiercely, "no one is going to put their hands on you."

He held her tightly but she was still trembling. The urge to kill something came back full force. Lifting her again he placed her in the bed, but this time he climbed in with her. He supposed he wouldn't be changing into easier clothes.

She gripped her tightly as she cried an all the time he envisioned killing the monster that did this. He kissed the top of her head, "no one's going to touch you again," he growled fiercely as he encircled her completely in his arm.

It was well into the night before Kagome drifted off to sleep again, and even then she would whimper and her grip never loosened. Inuyasha sighed as he looked down at her, wondering how she could invoke so many emotions.

"I'm still here wench," he told her softly in her ear, and was pleased when she loosened her grip somewhat. He rubbed her back soothingly. She had been like this since she fell asleep and he knew it was only a matter of time before she tensed up again.


	16. Broken Bonds

l

l

Chapter 16

Broken Bonds

l

l

Kagome awoke to the sound of hushed voices. She kept her eyes shut as she tried to make out the words that were filtering to her ears. However the sounds were too far away to make any sense and instead came to her as soft murmurs.

Finally Kagome allowed her eyes to flutter open and sat up slowly in bed. Her head throbbed and her face felt as if it had been detached and run over by a lawn mower before being tackily stitched back into place.

She gingerly touched her abused cheek and winced as the pain sliced across her face sending her nerve ending ablaze. Kagome sighed and deliberated just rolling back over and falling into unconsciousness. Then she wouldn't have to deal with any of the issues that the new morning brought with it. Maybe she just wouldn't wake up.

Before Kagome could linger on the thought, the door to the bedroom was tossed open and an angry Inuyasha stormed in. Kagome cringed noticing the look on his face and remembering that she was probably part of the reason he looked like that.

"Akura is waiting for you in your room." He declared in a clipped voice before turning and marching into the bathroom.

Kagome looked after him for a moment before getting out of the bed. She went towards the bathroom door and raised her hand to knock but then thought better of it. What would she say to him anyways? She shook her head and turning slowly made her way from the bedroom.

In the living area she was startled to find Dar and Miroku standing with equally stressed looks on their faces. Kagome paused looking at the two men that she had not expected to see upon awakening. Miroku settled her with a glare but nodded curtly to her.

"How are you feeling?" Dar asked softly, his eyes full of sympathy.

Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes and shook her head to dismiss them. She forced a smile and gestured to her face, "I'm quite the beauty in the mornings, can't you tell?" She asked in a weak attempt at a joke.

"We'll find whoever did it," Dar told her somberly.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. She really couldn't see how he could, "With what clues?" She asked grimly. Her brown eyes looked at him somberly before she looked away, "I don't even think at this point it even matters," she muttered softly. What was even the point? Her sister was gone. Inuyasha hated her and everything around her was coming crashing down. All she wanted to do right now was to find a hole and crawl into it.

Kagome found herself enveloped in comforting arms and she ducked her head into his neck. Dar patted her head soothingly, "Don't worry, it'll work out," he rumbled out soothingly to her.

Kagome held on to him tightly and closed her eyes. She so wanted to believe that. She felt tears begin to stream down her face.

A loud growl resonated through the room. Dar pulled back lazily just as Inuyasha's voice bellowed angrily,

"What the hell do you think, you're doing?" He yelled glaring daggers at the pair.

Dar observed him with a bored look, not completely releasing Kagome, he allowed her enough room to step back his arm stayed securely around her waist, "Comforting a friend," Dar stated lowly, "I didn't see anyone else volunteering for the job," he added snidely.

Inuyasha growled low in the back of his throat, "If I think _my mate _deserves comfort then I'll give it to her," he hissed back at Dar, barring his fangs in a threatening manner obviously daring the other to make a move to contradict him.

Kagome bit down the hurt his words caused and shifted uncomfortably. She forced out another smile and tried her best to make it seem merry this time.

"Don't worry Dar, I'm fine," she said as stepped out of his arm. She straightened her clothes and nodded in Inuyasha's direction. He glared at her his jaw clenched. Kagome strode from the room, closing the door softly behind her.

As soon as Kagome had gotten to her room she was greeted with a friendly and concerned hug by Akura. She was a little surprised but glad for the unusual act of warmth. Akura pulled back with a blush.

"I was so worried," she stated softly by means of explanation as she stirred Kagome to the bathroom. She helped her into the tub and began to assist her in her bath, "Are you ok Kikyo?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head, "Yes thanks. I mean I'm better now anyways," she stated softly, "thanks for coming in."

Akura nodded her head knowing Kagome was referring to the event that happened last night. The bath went by in silence as Kagome thought about her situation. She was removed from the tub and put to sit at her dressing table where Akura brushed a light dusting of make up over her cheeks. She vaguely registered the stinging sensation of the brush.

"All done," Akura told her lightly.

Kagome nodded and examined her face. Her skin appeared to be flawless as if nothing at all was out of place. She wondered idly if face powders could hinder her cheeks from healing. But she supposed the real concern would have to be the image of the west. Kagome stood and allowed herself to be dressed not really caring what Akura put her in.

"Kikyo… Lord Inutaisho has requested that you meet him in his study," Akura told her lightly as she went to open the door.

Kagome nodded and went out. She was silent on her way out, however she had hardly left Inuyasha's wings before she was greeted by Sumari. The demoness smiled at her.

"Kikyo, how are you darling? Where are you headed to?" She asked softly looking Akura over with a critical eye.

"I'm on my way to speak to Inutaisho," Kagome stated a little guarded as she regarded the woman before her. She resisted the impulse to cringe when Sumari looped her arm in hers and shooed Akura away.

"I'll accompany you part of the way," Sumari cooed. Akura looked uncertainly at Kagome before bowing and turning away. Kagome listened with dread as she heard Akura soft retreating steps.

Kagome forced a smile and nodded her head. They walked a little in silence and Kagome wondered what Sumari wanted. If it was more gossip she certainly couldn't give it.

"Any idea what Inutaisho wants to speak to you about?" She asked softly.

Kagome glanced at her from the corner of her eyes before looking back ahead, "No," she lied as she examined the walk in front of her. Kagome wondered idly how many lies she had told since being at the castle.

Sumari frowned but didn't comment. She looked Kagome over once more before stopping their progress completely, "I heard there was a ruckus in your room at the infirmary," she stated softly, "What did you tell everyone?"

Kagome bit her lips. She hadn't noticed that had gotten along the rumor mill, "that I fell out the bed," Kagome told her lightly.

"Hn," Sumari stated softly. She looked Kagome over as if trying to read a lie from her. Kagome for her part was sure to keep her mask in place, "You didn't hurt yourself too badly did you?" Sumari asked finally with a sweet smile that as usual didn't meet her eyes.

"No, I'm fine," Kagome fibbed even as her cheeks stung beneath the face powder.

"Great, so have you discovered anything about yesterday?" Sumari inquired with a thoughtful look, she kept her gaze ahead. Kagome cast a sideways glance at Sumari, why was she so desperate for information?

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know anything else."

Sumari scowled and sighed, "I suppose I'll have to find out some other way. Well we mustn't keep our lord waiting," Sumari stated and it almost sounded like a sneer. However before Kagome could be too sure the lady plastered a smile on her face and walked off.

Kagome blinked after her and sighed. She looked around the hall not entirely sure with being left by herself. She rubbed her hand uncomfortably and scuttled down the corridor as quickly as her legs could carry her. Her heart was pounding and she kept throwing glances over her shoulder. Thankfully Sumari had almost walked her the entire way to the study. She knocked hurriedly on the door and was glad when the door opened.

"Goodmorning," Inutaisho greeted softly as he held the door for her.

"Morning," Kagome greeted with a bow, She stepped hurriedly into the room. However she couldn't bring herself to calm down. She still felt wild as if something was going to jump out at her at any moment.

Inutaisho rested a soothing hand on her shoulders and stirred her back out the door, "Alone, I see," he stated with a small frown, "it appears your guard has been overlooked. My apologies," he added.

Kagome nodded her head but something in the pit of her stomach told her that the task had been Inuyasha's to fulfill. Inutaisho didn't move his hand from her shoulders as he walked her further into his wings. Kagome was glad for the touch and soon felt herself calming down.

They stopped at a door and knocked softly after a pause the door was pushed open. On the inside was Lord Tatan looking disheveled. A small cot was in the center of the room where the baby was bundled and unmoving.

"Any changes?" Inutaisho queried forgoing the formalities of a morning greeting.

Lord Tatan shook his head and gestured to the still bundle, "Nothing at all has changed," he stated softly. He rubbed a hand over his face looking exhausted, "Come let's see what your miko can do," he stated gesturing to Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head and without further prompting went over to the little bundle. She carefully unwrapped the blankets that secured the body and looked over the tiny form. It had a slight tinge of pink to the skin and in truth he looked better than last night.

She summoned her powers to the forefront and was instantly aware of the shackles that had been attached to the babe. The gray chains looked more like thick cuffs and were covered in a sooth like mist. Tiny wisps of white still left through the bonds however the flow wasn't as great as before. Not that before it was that great either, this was obviously designed so that the pup would have a slow death, all it seemed Kagome had succeeded in doing was to slow it down further.

Kagome bit her lips as she looked at the tiny babe. She checked his vitals they were weak and hardly there at all. Lord Tatan and Inutaisho hung nervously over her shoulders.

Kagome reluctantly turned to look at them shaking her head, "the bonds are too strong…" She muttered dejectedly, "I can't break them on my own." She stated decisively. She had tried and knew it almost killed her, had it not been for Inuyasha she would have been dead, "I'd need help."

"Speak then girl, what servants or healers do you require?" Inutaisho asked her without a though on the matter, his worry leaking through to make his tone unexpectedly harsh.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'd need the help of other mikos. Hopefully the bonds will break if enough of us try to do so," Kagome stated softly biting her lips.

Lord Tatan staggered backward as if he had been punched in the gut a look of anguish morphed his face and his eyes flashed red for a moment. Inutaisho seeing his friend's distress placed a hand on his shoulder. Inutaisho himself looked stressed at the proclamation his face creased with worry lines.

"Do you know of such persons?" Inutaisho asked his voice desperate but betraying his lack of confidence.

Kagome bit her lips as she thought, "I know mikos," she stated softly mostly to herself even though the demons in the room could clearly hear her, "I wouldn't trust to bring him out of demon territory," Kagome added raising her eyes to regard them solemnly, "The only shrine on demon grounds is the one at Mt. Hoari and I wouldn't trust bringing him. Not without word and agreement first," Kagome added shifting uncomfortably, "besides I don't know if he can make that journey," she stated looking down at the still bundle that was stiff in her arms.

"Is there no other way?"

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to think, "I don't know. Maybe my mom and I would be enough," She stated softly, "we could possibly take him to our shrine, but there is no guarantee," Kagome told them truthfully as she faced Lord Tatan.

He looked at her despondently and Inutaisho was the one to fill in the conversation, "Go attend to your duties, you will be told of our decision shortly," he stated with a nod of dismissal.

Kagome bowed. She stayed bent over facing Lord Tatan, "I am truly sorry," she stated before straightening and leaving the room. She didn't get a response and she didn't expect one. Outside the room Kagome saw her guard that she recognized as Miroku.

She nodded to him. He remained silent but inclined his head grudgingly. Kagome sighed and headed in the directions of Rin's room. She wondered idly what would be the decision. More than likely they would agree to take her home. But would that fix anything?

Kagome sighed again as she continued to walk. Was her mother and herself enough? Even if her grandfather still had his holy powers wouldn't he be way too old to perform this kind of ceremony? Then there was Souta but Souta had almost no real spiritual training what so ever not to mention they weren't even sure he had spiritual powers.

Kagome couldn't help another sigh from leaving her. She just couldn't allow this baby to die, she just couldn't! He was an innocent in all this. He looked so precious lying there in his blanket. How could anyone even think of doing that to a child?

Kagome fingered the necklace her grandfather gave her, "If anyone can think of something grandpa can!" Kagome reassured herself rather loudly.

She nodded her head. She would have faith in her grandfather, he may be a bit senile but he knew almost everything there was to know about holy powers. He could have been one of the great teachers. She nodded and smiled she would trust in her jiji.

Kagome pushed the doors to Rin's room open and strode in with a victorious look on her face.

"Kagome-san, why do you look like that?" A soft cheerful voice greeted her.

Kagome's face morphed into one of surprise and she smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, "Because I might get to visit my home today," She told Rin softly.

Rin tilted her head to the side in consideration, before nodding her head, "Rin is glad you will get to see your family," she told her with a bright smile. Kagome grinned back at Rin and nodded her head; however she frowned when she saw the expression on Rin's face drop.

"What is it RIn?" Kagome asked softly stepping closer to the little girl who was still seated upon her rocking horse, her feet on the floor to stop its movement.

"Rin does not want to stay in her room anymore," Rin muttered, "How much longer must Rin pretend to be sick?" She asked with a sigh.

Kagome felt her heart twist. She could really sympathize with the little girl. She would have hated being stuck in a room day after day and Rin seemed like a very energetic girl, "I don't know Rin," Kagome answered truthfully bending so that she could look Rin in the eyes she continued, "But I'm doing everything I can to get rid of the bad guys so you can get out of here."

Rin nodded her head, "Thanks Kagome-chan," Rin told her with a grin as she threw her arms around her neck in a warm hug. Kagome smiled and hugged her back. Rin pulled back her bubbly mood returned, "lets practice Rin's walking!" She stated cheerily.

Kagome nodded and assisted her off the rocking horse. She checked her vitals and was pleased to see everything was normal. She checked her reflexes and were again pleased with the results. Once the checks were over, Kagome instructed Rin to walk to the other side of the room.

Etta looked up lazily from her corner as Rin began to cross, "Her gait is improving," Etta stated proudly.

Kagome nodded in agreement, "pretty soon she'll be as good as new," Kagome agreed. Rin's complexion was beginning to look normal again, although a little pasty from the lack of sun. However it didn't have so much of a sickly look to them. Her eyes had also lost their feverish gaze and she had not had a coughing fit in a longest while.

They were practicing her walking for about ten minutes when there was a knock on the door. Almost in the same moment Etta had Rin placed in her bed. The little girl had a surprised look on her face which she was trying to school into a sick one.

Lord Inutaisho stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He regarded Kagome with a nod and cast a smile in Rin's direction.

"Come miko, we leave now," he stated firmly.

"Inutaisho-sama!" Rin cried out hurriedly flinging the covers off and scrambling off the bed. She rushed over to him, "Can Rin come too?" She asked, panting slightly from her hurried walk, "Rin will not give any trouble," she pleaded looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"Rin I'm afraid-."

"She is well enough to travel," Kagome supplied seeing that Rin's face had already began to drop and she couldn't stand the look in the girl's eyes, "And we could always sneak her out…" Kagome muttered shifting uncomfortably under Inutaisho's glare.

He turned back to Rin who had perked up and looked at him expectantly. Inutaisho smiled, "It seems I am out voted," he stated softly. He turned to Etta, "You are to stay in here as if Rin were still in bed. Grant no one access, claim she is too sick. Shut up the curtains."

Etta nodded and proceeded to do as told. Kagome was surprised to see Inutaisho's tail uncurl from its place on his shoulder before wrapping the girl in it. Rin giggled as her head disappeared into the mass of fur before she was silent and the tail returned to his shoulder without a hint of having a nine year old girl in it.

Kagome's mouth fell open but Inutaisho indicated for her to follow him quickly, he leaned in to whisper for her to mask herself. As soon as they got to his wings they were lead to a room and out a secret tunnel. When the tunnel finally ended Kagome found herself standing in the forested area surrounding the palace.

She blinked in the sunlight and was startled when a voice interrupted, "Shall we depart?"

The voice was that of Lord Tatan. Lady Mika stood beside him, her face looking grave and the baby clutched in her arms. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were also waiting idly by a tree.

"The disguise?" Inutaisho asked.

"As we speak Dar has your form," Sesshomaru stated with a nod.

Inutaisho nodded and looked at Inuyasha pointedly. Inuyasha glared at him before grudgingly walking over to Kagome. He bent in front of her, "Get on," he commanded gruffly.

Kagome swallowed the lump that threatened to lodge in her throat at the rough treatment and resisted the urge to refuse to be carried by him. She clambered onto his back. She had hardly settled herself before he gripped her roughly by the legs and leapt into the air.

The ride home for Kagome was by far the shortest and she couldn't concentrate on anything as the scenery seemed to buzz by. Within minutes they all landed on the shrine grounds and Kagome felt her stomach launch as her mind spun trying to keep up with her body.

When she was finally able to feel herself settle she looked up and around the shrine. Someone should have come out by now. It was then Kagome noticed that she couldn't pick up on a trace of youkai. Well she supposed they hid it in order to get out of the castle undetected.

Kagome opened the door and gestured inside. The party filtered into the room filling the tiny space. Inutaisho uncurled his tail and Rin was placed gently on the floor. She was beaming happily.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She cried upon seeing that he was in the room she ran over to him and hugged his leg, "Rin did not know you were coming also," she declared in a very pleased voice.

Sesshomaru rested his hand on her head and made an 'hn' sound; he cast a glare in the direction of his father. Inutaisho for his part chose to ignore the look and took to looking around the room that to Kagome seemed suddenly small filled with so many persons.

"Please have a seat, I shall fetch my mother," Kagome stated softly.

"No need the woman is approaching," Sesshomaru stated stoically. Rin was looking around wide eyed but she did not move from Sesshomaru's side. She looked curiously at Lord Tatan and Lady Mika but the couple was tense and Rin decided wisely that it was probably best she keep quiet.

Moments later Mrs. Higurashi opened the screen doors a cautious look on her face. She paused in the door frame to survey the occupants of the room. She bowed in greeting and the greeting was returned with inclines of the head and a pretty bow from Rin.

"Kagome is something wrong dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Her worry apparent and leaking into her voice.

"I suppose you could say that, but can you get gandpa please so I can explain?" Kagome asked.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her gaze lingered a little on Kagome before she gave a small bow and quit the room. A few moments later her grandfather returned with her mother. After greetings were exchanged Kagome began to explain the situation. By the time the explanations were done the room was in a tense state and Rin was working her bottom lip worriedly.

"Let me see the child," her grandfather asked holding out his hand to lady Mika. She reluctantly handed over the babe with a distrustful look but was sure to stay close to the old man her gaze piercing and watchful.

"Perhaps this isn't the place for the little one," Mrs. Higurashi stated upon seeing the look on Rin's face and the way her eyes widened when the blanket was unwrapped to show the unnaturally still babe. She stepped forward and took hold of Rin's hand, "What's your name dear?" she asked.

"Rin," Rin replied softly her eyes still fixed on the stationary baby.

"Would you like to come with me Rin, I have something fun for you to do," Mrs. Higurashi told her sweetly. Rin glanced up at Sesshomaru. He nodded at her and Rin turned back to Mrs. Hgurashi.

"Ok," Rin answered hesitantly. Mrs. Higurashi smiled encouragingly and led the little girl from the room.

When they stepped out her grandfather turned to Kagome, "You have weakened the bonds. I can sense your power coming from it," he told her softly. Kagome nodded her head in agreement, "It is the only way. Hopefully with help you can complete the ritual."

Kagome bit her lips and looked down. She mustered up her courage and nodded, "You think mama and I will be enough?" she asked curiously as she followed behind her grandfather who had started to move.

He shrugged his shoulder but didn't give a definite answer. They paused at the small room that the family kept for meditation. Her grandfather placed the baby at the front of the room, gently resting upon a mat.

"I do not know. The magic around the infant is very strong and very dark" he stated in a somber voice as he looked down at the babe, "fetch me the ink," he stated. Before she could leave he held her by the and looked her in the eye his voice earnest, "I know you think me a little senile," he told her softly, "but the necklace I gave you please wear it. I doubt the family can survive anymore losses."

Kagome nodded and left the room. The demons stepped aside to let her pass all of them stood tense in the room. When Kagome returned she set out the ink in front of her grandfather along with the strips of neatly cut paper.

He dipped his brush in the ink and began to write out a complicated mixture of characters. He turned to face Kagome holding out the seal so she could see, "These characters here will be better to use, the words are more powerful."

Kagome nodded her head and copied the characters diligently onto another sheet. When they had enough to put over the shackles Kagome stopped and set the ink and extra paper aside. She helped her grandfather to fasten the paper to the child, one across each shackle.

By the time they had finished her mother entered the room. She surveyed the work with a dismal look and nod. Forcing a smile on her face she turned to face the expectant demons.

"Please step outside the room," she stated with a gesture to the door, "I am not sure how you might react to our powers."

They nodded and exited but Lord Tatan and Lady Mika stayed hovering in the doorway. Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood just behind them. Mrs. Higurashi nodded her gratitude before going to stand by her father.

Wordlessly the three sat cross legged in front of the child and began the soft chanting that they had each learned as part of their spiritual training. Slowly the three powers seeped from the three and seemed to meld as one in the air a mixture of pink, blue and gold. They seemed to stay hovering above their sources before melding into one. The stream of power shot downward and out of site from the watching demons.

Lady Mika gripped her mate's hand tighter as her eyes desperately tried to follow the never ending stream. She seemed oblivious to everything else around her, she didn't even move when the sound of growling and an army of feet filled the small corridor getting progressively louder.

The others surely did notice though. Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked curiously down the hall. Inutaisho raised a brow as he picked up on several small youkai rapidly approaching in the next instant several youkai children entered the hall.

A few were in animal form and sitting on top of leopard youkai that was obviously young, he only reached Inutaisho's waist was a crouched over Rin, her fists tightened in the animal's fur. A fox with nine tails was carrying another dark haired human boy who from the scent, Inutaisho picked up must have been related to Kagome. Several other children had also crowded into the hall who were youkai but obviously in human form.

The young human slid down from the back of the fox just as it skidded to a hault. The children all seemed to take defensive stances as they looked at the larger youkai crowding the hall. Souta was the first to speak at the standoff.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" He asked suspiciously, "Where's mama and K-Kikyo-" he muttered.

"Cut it out kid," Inuyasha snapped angrily his face twisted into a snarl, "I know her real name!"

Souta stepped back a little from the sudden bout of aggression his eyes widening. Inuyasha's angry growl however was met by several others and despite the scent of fright that drifted up from the group, several of the children moved to stand beside Souta in a protective stance. The fox that Souta had been sitting on transformed he was a youth about tweelve or so with midnight black hair in a boyish crop to the front and a long pony tail at the back and green emeralds eyes, he regarded Inuyasha with a serious expression,

"That still does not explain what has happened to our mentors," He stated softly bowing swiftly his eyes still pinned on Inuyasha, "mi lord," he added at the end as an afterthought.

There was a murmur from the children. As they wondered at the title, with a sigh the boy turned to face them, "These are the lords of the West, you know the pictures Kagome-san taught us," He explained exasperatedly with a wave in the direction of the older demons.

The children looked at him blankly. Before one a tiny voice pipped up moments later the source of the voicee jumped onto Souta's shoulder, "Taru remembers!" she declared happily. She was a tiny tot of a demon, no more than two. Her straight red hair was caught up into two pony tails and a set of brightly coloured wings sprouted from her back. She had bird like almost shaped eyes that glistened in joy at her remembering the lesson, "that lord…Se..Se…Maru-Maru and that Inu-to-ti and that's Inu-washi!" she declared quite pleased with herself, giving herself a round of applause. She hopped down from Souta's shoulder and wiggled her way to the door before ducking her head in.

"There in here!" She declared and before anyone could stop her she leapt into the hall landing lightly on her feet. Her nose wrinkled as she regarded the mikos and monk with her head tilted to the side.

"Little one, come back here," Inutaisho called.

Taru turned to look at him for a moment before turning back to where the three adults sat in the room, "What they doing?" She asked pointing at the three who kneeled in front of the babe her eyes fixated on the mixture of powers.

"They are trying to break the bond that holds the child, now remove yourself from the room," Sesshomaru stated.

Souta by now had pushed his way into the room to stare opening at his mother, grandfather and sister, "But they're losing too much power!" He declared his eyes wide as he looked at the stream.

Taru bit her lip before stepping closer to them and plopping down hesitantly beside Kagome. She folded her legs for a moment. Her wings seemed to buzz uncontrollable there colours glistening brightly in the hue of miko powers. Finally she settled them down and was fully seated on the ground.

"Hey Kid what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, "Are you brain dead or something get outta there!"

Taru leaned backwards, resulting in a slow turn in the air, her wings fluttered to keep her from crashing to the ground. The results was that she was looking at an upside down Inuyasha, she opened one hazel eye and stuck her tongue out at him, "Taru helping," she declared before turning in the air once again and going back to her stance.

Inuyasha was about to yell something else before a tiny puff of her reki leapt up but disappeared before it could merge. Taru growled a little before trying again. Souta looked at her curiously before stepping into the room and joining in as well. A stream of spiritual powers leapt forth from the boy no where near as powerful as the other three but it mixed and joined in the battle also.

"Well I certainly wont be outdone by a two year old," the fox that had been carrying Souta declared as he leapt over everyone's head, he tucked his body into a ball so that he could fit in the space between Lord and Lady Tatan's head and the door, uncurling himself neatly to land in the room. He sat just behind Souta, legs crossed. Inuyasha's mouth almost fell open as the boy's reki shot up seconds later to curl lazily in the sky before joining with that of the others. Even Taru had succeeded finally in getting hers up there also.

"Hakaru-san is so cool," a tiny female voice sighed dreamily from somewhere, "Come on guys, lets all help out, Ji-san taught us this remember?" she urged.

Lord Tatan and Lady Mika had to give way as the streams of young ones entered the hall. They each plopped down crossed legged and began to concentrate. Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and stood looking curiously on.

Lady Mika reached out and touched one of the small ones on the shoulder, "Little one, show me what it is that you do," she demanded urgently but kindly.

The little boy that she had gotten hold up blushed shyly but nodded his head and took her by the hand, they ended up sitting just at the edge of the door, the room too full for them to hold any further. Lord Tatan sat on the other side of the young child.

"Jiji says you have to sit with your legs crossed," he explained as he demonstrated the pose, he explained the chant to them before tapping a clawed finger to his chin, "but it's a little different from what Jiji explains it, it's not anything light or something like that. It's like that other part of you that's on the inside, you have to grab it and show it what you want it to do. But you can't be thinking about anything really, you have to just clear your mind," he stated with a decisive nod.

"You mean control your reki and youkai?" Lady Mika asked.

The boy looked at her blankly before shrugging, "I dunno, I guess," he stated with a shrug. He thought for a moment before nodding his head, "Yea like that," he decided, "ready to start?"

Both lords nodded. Inutaisho stepped into the crowded room before sitting also, "Go ahead and start young one," he declared.

Sesshomaru sat where he was. The room was too full to hold anyone. Rin followed suit and sat beside him. Inuyasha grunted but also sat and together they proceeded to follow the young boy's advice. Within moments the power swarmed forth and bathed the room with a spiral of dark energy it joined the fray.

The spiritual and demonic energies twirled like a vortex in the room blowing back the hair of the room's occupants, and scattering the paper that had been set aside across the room. The previously stable ink bottle shattered against the wall. The swirling expanse of energy plunged downwards before separating and hitting the five shackles that were attached to the babe.

There was a loud deep rumble as if the room had been filled with thunder before a large clanging noise of metal hitting the floor and a piercing angry little cry filled the air. The powers receded and Lady Mika was the first to her feet. She was at the front of the room in no time. She scooped up the howling babe and smothered him to her bosom.

"Yay! We did it!" A small voice yelled and the room erupted in chairs.

Kagome's grandpa looked around owlishly before struggling to his feet. A grin broke out on his old features before he regarded the children proudly, "See I told you they would be great mikos and monks yet!" he declared happily.

The children paused in their celebrating to look at him as if he had grown a second head. Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and nodded. Kagome's eye brow shot up and Souta shook his head with a sigh. The old man laughed merrily,

"No we just have to move on to the next stage of training!" he declared triumphantly, "I'll get everything prepared!" he hustled from the room and everyone watched him go.

"Akio-san," Taru mumbled worriedly going over to Mrs. Higurashi, "we won't really have to try and be mikos right?" she asked.

mrs. Higurashi smiled, "No Taru," she assured her, "but you all did very well," She struggled to her feet, "I'm proud of you all."

"I'm proud too," Kagome assured them tiredly with a smile. The children beamed back proudly some blushed and looked away but for the most part everyone was pleased.

"Are you back, to stay now ne-san?" One of the kids asked facing Kagome.

Kagome smiled sadly, "No, not yet," she told them upon seeing the frowns she tried to smile encouragingly, "but soon," she assured them and couldn't help the yawn that escaped her.

"Why don't you all go outside and play," Mrs. Higurashi told them, "you can have the day off until it's time to leave."

The children cheered loudly and dashed out the room excitedly. Someone paused at the door. The same nine tail fox beckoned eagerly to Rin, "Come on Rin-chan!" he declared impatiently as he waited for her.

"Bye Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin declared happily as she rushed to her new friend she struggled onto his back. He ran off down the hall. The leopard demon who had previously carried Rin was now hauling Souta out of the room while he complained about being carried around by a girl.

Sesshomaru looked after the boy who was toting Rin around with a glare a growl leaving his throat, Inutaisho placed a hand on his shoulder, "Relax, its innocent play," he stated.

Mrs. Higurashi guided Kagome from the room, "Why don't you go upstairs and rest dear," she offered as she closed the door to the room allowing the lord and lady some privacy with their baby.

Kagome nodded sleepily before staggering up the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi turned to the other occupants to the room and bowed her head, "Thank you for your assistance," she stated before straightening, "May I offer you something to drink?"

"Right now I'm curious, where have you acquired so many young demons and why couldn't we sense them before?" Inutaisho asked.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and beckoned for them to follow her. They stepped through the kitchen and out into the yard where the children were busy playing some sort of game of chase, Rin was busy in the mix laughing and running along with the others. She led them to a small room across the yard. It was a simple square room which sat near to a well house.

"We operate a small school," Mrs. Higurashi explained, "It was really my daughter's Kagome idea. We were quickly running out of money to keep our shrine afloat. She started with two students and then it grew."

She slid the door to the room open. Inside was a simple room with a bunch of mats placed down on the floor in front of wooden tables. The low wooden tables were arranged so that it formed two neat rows with aisle between the two neat rows. Three mats were spread in front of each table and there were about four tables in all. At the head of the room was a slightly raised platform obviously meant for the teacher to sit. A handmade board had been hung on the wall. The walls were lined with long smooth simple windows and in between the windows were decorated by various works. Some were art work some were works of mathematics and writing. On the right and left of the room were several deep boxes. Inutaisho assumed they were filled with the supplies for the small school. One though held a series of bows. Some looked excellently carved and others not so well.

"We teach them most of the stuff we learn as mikos, reading, writing, mathematics and of course some of the spiritual arts," Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"There control on their youkai is impressive," Inutaisho commented his eyes twinkling as he remembered the control the children had displayed he also remembered that they were able to at their young age take their true form seemingly at will.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "They learn well," she stated softly as she regarded him curiously, "Some excel at certain things others not so much. They have also thought of some things that are brilliant. Like a unique watering system for crops. Come I'll show you," she stated.

She led the group around to the back of the small hut where a tiny vegetable patch had been cut out. A container stood to the back with water in it, obviously open to catch the rain. A tube was stuck in the drum and a hose connected to it. There was a smooth wooden tile slipped snugly into the pipe.

"The hose has holes in it," she explained, "when you remove the wedge the water flows freely and waters the garden, the other end of the hose is stuck into another container over here and so the water doesn't go to waste," she stated indicating a covered container.

Inutaisho nodded his head and Sesshomaru made a 'hn' sound. He did though look at the lay out appreciatively, "Do you teach them the art of battle?" Inutaisho asked.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled sweetly, "Humans do not fight as youkai do. We teach them skills with bows, but not many take to it and also my father has tried to teach them to channel their energy through weapons as mikos do."

"And the results?" Inutaisho asked.

"Surprisingly good," She stated quite pleased, "Some of them are quite apt at it. However, I will leave you to look around I must watch the children. Inuyasha-kun, I need your assistance."

Inuyasha looked at her crossly and folded his arms but followed behind her in either event. Inutaisho watched them as they walked towards a large tree on the center of the grounds. He shook his head and went back into the small class room.

Sesshomaru however stayed behind to observe the children at play. He sat elegantly under one of the nearby trees where he could keep an eye on Rin.

l

l

Scene change

l

l

Inuyasha followed behind Mrs. Higurashi and until she stood under the limbs of a huge tree that seemed to stretch up to the heavens. She turned and smiled at him, he scowled in return and looked elsewhere.

"Why don't you have a seat," Mrs. Higurashi stated.

Inuyasha grunted but sat down none the less. Mrs. Higurashi sat beside him, she turned to look at the road that stretched pass the shrine before glancing at the children from the corner of her eyes.

"Isn't it amazing how care free they are," Mrs. Higurashi asked softly as she gestured to the children that were frolicking about. Inuyasha didn't answer his jaw was set and his gaze remained fixed on the empty road that stretched on to nowhere.

"Do you know my name Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

Inuyasha grunted, "I aint stupid, it's higurashi," he declared grouchily. He was so damn tired of people thinking he was a frigging half whit all the time.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "I meant my first name," she added with a little laugh as she rubbed his shoulder lightly in an effort to get him to relax. Inuyasha grunted and shrugged looking away again, "It's Akio," she stated lightly.

He didn't respond just continued to glare into the distance. "Do you know me any less now?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused looking at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Does knowing my first name, means you know me any less?" she asked. Inuyasha glared at her. Mrs. Higurashi looked up at the sky she leaned back on her elbows so she was more relaxed, "Inuyasha a rose by any other name is still just as sweet," she told him lightly.

Inuyasha continued to scowl, "It's not the same damn thing and you know. You lied to me too; you all were in on it. Just one other way to take the dumb hanyou as a fool-."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, "Do you honestly think Kagome would do this just to hurt you?"

Inuyasha glared at her before crossing his arms and looking off into the distance, "I don't care what the hell she was thinking," he growled lowly his hands bawling into fist.

Mrs. Higurashi sat up before pulling his head to her chest in a hug. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the unexpected gesture, "You're angry Inuyasha, and you have the right to be," she told him gently as she ran her hand through his hair, "But don't let this make you lose her. I don't expect you to trust her right away, but you're pushing her away and it's only a matter of time before she cracks…." She released him from her hold and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Inuyasha moved his head stubbornly from her hands and got up, "I don't care what you say," he declared his fist doubled as he glared at her, "I aint forgiving her."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and stood, "the decision is yours dear, I just hope you know what you're doing to yourself," she stated softly. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "don't make your decision in haste Inuyasha, but whatever you decide I hope it will bring you happiness." With that said Mrs. Higurashi turned to leave.

"Wait , that's it?" He asked, "You're not going to defend her?"

Mrs. Higurashi paused to look at him a small smile on her face, "No," she stated softly, "I don't think it would be my place, I'm her mother and my opinion would be basis. I only sought to give you the same advice I would give my own son."

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted looking away, "thanks I guess," he added a blush staining his cheeks. He had never had anyone outside his dad try to look out for him like that, "I don't think I can forgive her." He muttered softly, "It ….She just…" Inuyasha balled his fists as his words failed him.

Mrs. Higurashi brought him into another hug, "It's ok," She stated softly even though she felt her own heart break for her daughter. But it wouldn't be right to try and talk him into it, he needed to make the decision on his own, "No one is rushing you."

Inuyasha grunted before shoving her off and stepping back. He glared out into the forest before taking a leap and disappearing into the tree line. Mrs. Higurashi stared after him for a moment her expression thoughtful.

"He's a stubborn one," A deep male voice spoke from beside her.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head, "He's a good boy," she stated softly before turning to face Inutaisho, "you must be very proud of him."

Inutaisho shrugged, "he has his moments," he stated with a charming and deceptively uncaring grin.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled back in return, but didn't comment any further. Her brown eyes remained far away as thought about the new information that the day had revealed. Finally she seemed to come back to reality and bowed her head to Inutaisho, "thank you," she stated softly before straightening.

Inutaisho raised a questioning eyebrow. His golden eyes curious as he regarded the woman before him.

"For keeping her safe," Mrs. Higurashi clarified worry lines etched into her forehead as her thoughts drifted to Kikyo, "What shall happen now?"

Inutaisho regarded the woman silently, before finally answering, "Kagome shall return to the castle until her sister is found. After which, the decision is really up to Inuyasha, she is his lady."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head, "How long will you be staying?" she asked.

"I intend to depart now. Before I go though, I am still curious as to how it is we sensed to children," He told her lightly inkling his head in the direction of the romping youths.

"Our grounds are protected by many strong seals. Sensing a lot of small demons might give others the inclination that they can find easy prey here," Mrs. Higurashi stated lightly without giving too much details to the barriers that protected the shrine.

Inutaisho considered her words although his face didn't give any hint as to his thoughts. Finally he pulled his mind away from the implications of such barriers and addressed her again, "you said that you had taught the children how to use their demonic energies similar to miko powers?" Inutaisho questioned curiously as he looked at the children with gleaming eyes.

"They are children Inutaisho-sama, not warriors," Mrs. Higurashi stated noting the gleam in his eyes. Inutaisho turned to face her and the two locked gazes for a moment. Mrs. Higurashi held his stare not blinking an eye, "but I'm sure a great leader like you understands the importance of childhood to children."

Inutaisho smiled lazily, "Of course, but they are future prospects."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "You have a point," she stated. Before stepping forward happy that she had gotten some form of confirmation that the demon lord did not wish to exploit her children. Mrs. Higurashi stepped forward and clapped her hands.

"Ok everyone, come here," she called. The kids paused in the games before they ran over to her sweaty and panting, "Inutaisho-sama would like a demonstration as to how we learn to use our powers." She stated, "So why don't you all go inside and get your weapons of choice."

The kids nodded and bowed before rushing inside to get the weapons that each preferred. Rin stayed behind her cheeks rosy- red from exertion and a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. Her eyes sparkled happily as she waited curiously.

Sesshomaru sauntered over to the group just as Kagome stumbled out stretching and yawning. She walked over also. She stopped by her mother, "What's going on?" Kagome asked softly covering her mouth to hide a yawn, "where's Inuyasha?"

"He went for a run," Mrs. Higurashi filled her in, "the children are going to do a little demonstration."

Kagome frowned but nodded her head. Slowly the children all came back and sat in a circle. With various articles in their laps two of them however carried nothing; Sesshomaru recognized them as the leopard and the nine tailed fox. One of them handed a bow and arrow to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Taru-chan would you like to go first?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Taru nodded her head enthusiastically before jumping up. She had a length of ribbon clutched in her hands. Sesshomaru looked at her doubtfully. Inutaisho's gaze however was curious.

"Taru is our youngest student," Mrs. Higurashi explained before turning to address the waiting two year old who had stuck a clawed thumb in her mouth and was looking at them with expectant hazel eyes, "Ready Taru?"

"Yup!" Taru declared enthusiastically tipping on her toes and pushing her pelvis forward before straightening.

Mrs. Higurashi notched an arrow before letting it fly. Taru raised the ribbon and with several graceful hand movements sent it fly. The arrow was split to bits as the tiny girl danced around with her ribbon. The ribbon moved faster and faster around her obscuring her from view, Mrs. Higurashi fired another arrow and it was lost in the tornado that the ribbon had become.

"Good Job Taru," Mrs. Higurashi called.

The ribbon slowed to a stop twirling prettily one last time before settling around her, "Tada!" Taru declared proudly as she posed much more like a dancer than a fighter. She grinned happily.

"Well done," Mrs. Higurashi praised and the little girls face lit up.

Kagome clapped lightly and Taru seemed to be puffed up even more.

"Hakaru how about you and Saiko next," Mrs. Higurashi declared, "Hakaru is one of the eldest. He and Saiko," she stated indicating to the leopard that sat lazily.

Hakaru jumed to his feet and stood up. Mrs. Higurashi nodded to him. Hakaru grinned and turned to Rin, "Watch this," he declared with a wink. Rin blushed. The exchange was met with a growl.

Hakaru jumped slightly and glanced sheepishly up at Sesshomaru who glared coldly back at him. He scratched the back of his head before turning around to face Saiko who hadn't even gotten up yet.

"Well aren't you going to get up at least?" Hakaru demanded hotly seeing as though the little girl made no move to get up.

Saiko peaked at him through lazy eyes and yawned widely before licking her pink lips. She brushed her hair which was an odd almost spotted mixture of black and white behind her back, "make me," she issued lazily as she closed her amber coloured eyes. Even at her young age the leopard had striking looks and features.

The vain in Hakaru's head seemed to pop at that, "Why do you have to be so insolent all the time!" he demanded, "Just get up already!"

Saiko's pink lips curled into a smile and she covered her mouth to hide a small yawn. Hakaru growled angrily before doubling his claws and launching an attack.

Several small needle like projections flew towards the cat demon. The children sitting close to her squealed and dashed in various directions. The small projectiles clashed with a sudden demonic barrier that had formed in front of the leopard rendering the attack useless.

She stretched lazily and got up, "Fine, fine," she muttered. Placing her claws beside her she seemed to assemble a ball of twirling ice before she released it , itheaded straight to the young fox in a blaze of deadly icicles. Hakaru leapt high avoiding the ice that threatened to nip him, and launched another attack this time it came in the form of fire. A sword of flame flashed forth in the young boy's arms and he twirled in the air catapulting himself sword first towards Saiko's head.

The sword met with another barrier and there was a clash of youkai which caused the two to skid apart.

"Ok, that's enough," Mrs. Higurashi called noting the sign of exertion on both children's faces.

Saiko nodded and bowed to Mrs. Higurashi before attempting to straighten herself. Hakaru scowled the two walked back to sit and as they sat Hakaru reached over and rubbed his hands violently into Saiko's hair messing up the locks that the demon was trying to groom.

She growled in annoyance and slapped his hand away. He grinned back at her, "I win," he declared triumphantly before sitting down, only to wince as she delivered a slap upside his head and sat beside him.

"No, I win," she declared with a huff, "Now, you help me fix it," she declared glaring angrily at him. Growling viciously to show her displeasure.

Hakaru nodded at the vicious look, "ok, ok, it's just hair," he grumbled as he began to run his hand through the messed up locks. Saiko's features slowly began to soften as she sat back to enjoy the attention she was being paid.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head at the two and moved on to the next students. By the time all the students had done their demonstrations Inuyasha had returned and Lord Tatan and Lady Mika had also joined the little party.

"I'm afraid we'll have to be leaving now," Inutaisho declared, "it was nice meeting you all children."

The children all bowed happily, and there was a chorus of byes. Before Saiko went over to give Rin a hug, "See you tomorrow Rin-chan!" she called happily standing back.

Rin's grin faded into a frown, "Rin does not know if she will come back tomorrow," Rin stated softly.

"But Win gots to!" Taru stated mispronouncing the name, "Win needs to learn!" she added tapping her head to emphasize the point.

Rin looked to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama can Rin come back?" Rin asked eagerly.

Sesshoamru looked down at her, "perhaps, but not tomorrow," he declared. There were a few grumbles of disappointment but Rin shrugged it off and smiled.

"Well Rin hopes she'll get to come back one day," Rin stated with a grin, "It was nice meeting you all!" she declared. Sesshomaru uncurled his tail before wrapping her securely in it and she was once again hidden away from the world.

Inuyasha bent wordlessly in front of Kagome. Kagome hugged her mother tightly, "don't worry he just needs time," Mrs. Higurashi whispered to her. Kagome smiled disheartened before nodding and climbing onto Inuyasha's back.

Lady Mika clutched her baby to her and Lord Tatan had a hand wrapped around her shoulder with a nod the group leapt in the air. The children all waved excitedly yelling their bye's loudly to the group of demons.

Souta stood beside his mother looking at the group as they seemed to fly through the sky. He turned to Mrs. Higurashi.

"They'll be ok, wont they mom?" he asked softly.

Mrs. Higurashi looked off into the distance, "I don't know Souta, we can only pray," she advised softly before hugging him around the shoulders.

L

L

Author's Corner

L

L

Ok So this is an update finally. I want to thank the persons who have been sticking to the story. And also to welcome any and all new readers.

Good news, I landed my first official job…its more like a two months contract and this is the end of the second month so hopefully everything goes well.

Looking forward to hearing from all of you! I'll start on the next chapter but I'd actually like to get some reviews before I post it ^_~

So So letslet's all click the button at the end of the screen ^_^.


	17. Wedding Plans

L

L

Chapter 17

Wedding Plans

L

L

When the group arrived at the castle Rin was deposited back in her room before the group dispersed. Kagome was ushered to her room by a fretful Akura. The demon was moving so quickly about her that trying to follow her actions made Kagome slightly dizzy so Kagome just sat there.

By the time Akura stood back and urged Kagome to stand she was elegantly dressed in a light red Kimono with a golden obi. Akura allowed only a moment to observe Kagome's appearance, her eyes scanning her from head to toe before she urged Kagome from the room.

"Akura, what's the rush?" Kagome asked as Akura basically flung her out the doors to her room.

"We'll miss the send off!" Akura cried fretfully, "and then everyone will think it was because I couldn't do my duties," she wined and she looked close to tears.

Kagome was stupefied for a moment before she smiled softly and rested a hand on Akura's shoulder, "Everyone knows you're just wonderful," She told her giving her a comforting hug.

The pause as at the door was just enough time to allow Inuyasha to step out of his rooms. He was wearing a suit of full red. Kagome realized that her obi was actually designed to pick up the colours of his eyes. She bit her lips softly as she looked at him wondering what was going through his mind.

Inuyasha for his part hardly acknowledged her. He simply walked passed. Kagome could see the question forming in Akura's eyes at the cold treatment and felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment. Akura bit her lips as she looked after the master who was walking away before turning back to Kagome.

She placed a warm hand around Kagome's shoulder and leaned in to her, "I'll walk beside you if, you want." She stated kindly, "at least until we get out of the wings."

Kagome smiled hesitantly at Akura and returned the embrace, "Thanks," she stated and the two of them hurried after Inuyasha. The hanyou was relentless in his pace and in fact didn't stop until they were joined by Lady Rish.

Iyou was dressed in a similar colour to Kagome except her Kimono was more intricate. She bowed her head to Inuyasha who snorted in response before continuing. Iyou fell behind to walk in toe with Kagome. She cast Kagome a curious look from the corners of her eyes but didn't say anything. Akura released Kagome and fell behind with the other ladies in waiting.

The group continued in silence until they had gotten to the main entrance of the castle. Just before going outside however they met with the rest of the royal family and the honored guests who were in conversation with Inutaisho.

Once outside they stopped at the main entrance and the royal family moved to stand in a line. The transition from bundle to line was done so beautifully it almost startled Kagome. She was sure she would have messed up had it not been for Iyou's arm which was subtly guiding her around.

Lord Tatan and Lady Mika bowed to the young lords who bowed in return, both bows being on equal levels. However they only addressed Lord Inutaisho,

"Thank you very much for your kind hospitality," Lord Tatan issued with a smile to the Tai of the west.

Inutaisho returned the smile with one of his own and a nod of his head, "It was my pleasure to have you," he acknowledged, "I wish you a safe journey home."

Lord Tatan bowed again in acceptance as did lady Mika. When they straightened however instead of the departure that the waiting crowd had expected Lady Mika stepped away from her husband's side and bowed deeply to Kagome.

Kagome sputtered shocked as the southern Lord also stood beside his mate and bowed. There was a hushed silence from the throng of youkai who had come to see the departure. Iyou in a movement too quick to see forced Kagome down in a bow.

When Kagome straightened the eastern lords did as well. Stepping closer to Kagome, Lady Mika took a brightly coloured box from her bellowed sleeves and held it out to Kagome. Kagome accepted the gift with a blush and a hushed thank you.

Lady Mika placed a kiss on her brow before standing back. Lord Tatan stepped forth and placed a similar chaste kiss on Kagome's brow, "If ever you should require the assistance of the south miko, just call," he told her before he stood back.

"Thank you very much," Kagome accepted before bowing again. When she straightened she could feel the eyes of the crowd on her. However they weren't the only ones. She could feel the gaze of the females of the royal family on her.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, however she was forced to stop when Iyou delivered a soft swift pinch to her arm and a meaningful look. With another bow between the southern and western lords, Lord Tatan gathered the Lady Mika to him, and his cloud gathered beneath his feet. The lords of the South flew off, leaving their carriage to travel behind them.

Once the lords had gone from view a great whispering started up from the crowd of persons. Kagome could identify more than one of the palace servants that she had seen about the place leaning in to speak to each other.

Inutaisho turned and went inside signaling that it was time for the group to depart from their spot. As soon as Kagome had re-entered the hall she was greeted by Lady Sumari who looked at her with sharp almost jealous eyes.

"What was that about?" She basically snapped at Kagome, her lips turned down into a small frown, aside the tone it was the only thing to suggest that she was displeased.

Kagome was shocked for a moment before she retorted lamely, "what was what?"

Before lady Sumari could speak again, Lord Inutaisho cut in, "Kikyo, Iyou we have matters to discuss."

Both women bowed accordingly. Before Kagome could move however Sumari grabbed her hand. Kagome turned to look at her with a frown. Sumari smiled, but her eyes were steely, "After your meeting, wont you join me for a light dinner?" she asked.

Kagome blinked, wondering what had gotten over the demon before nodding her head, "If I can," she stated softly. Sumari huffed before walking off.

Kagome and Iyou followed after Inutaisho to his study. Once inside the Tai youkai regarded them with a thoughtful glance, "Sit please," he stated gesturing to the chairs in front of his desks, "As you know, the wedding day soon approaches. Kikyo, your family should be here shortly to represent Lady Rish. However much preparations need to be made it that space of time. I trust you will both see to it?"

"Of course my lord," Lady Rish stated with a nod of the head.

"As far as rooms go. Have you worked out between yourselves what shall happen? Inuyasha has indicated that he no longer has a preference as to who occupies the rooms designated for his mate."

Kagome looked away at that. She felt her heart twist painfully at the brutal admittance. Sure she wanted him to give Iyou the rooms, but it had felt good to know he would have given them to her without a second thought.

"The rooms shall go to Kikyo-san," Iyou stated in a firm voice, "I shall occupy the rooms, Kikyo currently use."

Inutaisho nodded, "that will be all," he told them his golden eyes lingering on Kagome thoughtfully. Kagome bit her lips and avoided his gaze she bowed as Iyou did before the two of them exited the room.

On the outside Kagome was met by the lady's in waiting a mixture of both Iyou's ladies and her own. This time the lady who was to take Sango's place as Kagome's guard was back. She stuck out from the group like a sore thumb but no one commented on her awkwardness in the kimono.

"You will not mind if I join you for the evening meal, will you?" Iyou asked but it wasn't really a question. Kagome shrugged her shoulders it really made no difference to her it wasn't like she wanted to be cooped up with Sumari for an hour or so.

"You shouldn't shrug," Iyou reprimanded lightly. As she straightened Kagome's shoulder, she took her time to look over Kagome's appearance before nodding her head, "come let us depart."

Kagome looked at her curiously before following. Iyou kept her pace slow so that Kagome could walk beside her and kept reaching over to correct her posture. They walked to Sesshomaru's wings but instead of heading to where his and Rin's rooms were located they varied off down the hall and in fact a good distance away from where Sesshomaru's actual rooms were.

Upon reaching Sumari's doors there was a servant kneeling outside. She bowed low before opening the door however, she raised her eyes hesitantly to meet Kagome's gaze. Kagome recognized her as the servant who she had helped outside Rin's room, "tread softly mistress, she is in a mood tonight," she issued a timid warning.

Kagome mouthed the words thank you and gave the servant a smile. With a nod the servant quickly opened the doors allowing them access to the room. Inside was a simple elegant room with a low table set with a lovely meal. A servant was positioned at the side of the table no doubt to serve. Upon their entrance the servant bowed low.

Moments later Sumari swept into the room from a door which no doubt lead to an adjoining. She frowned slightly when she saw Iyou but then turned to the servant,

"Set another eating place," she demanded haughtily, "I had been only expecting one," she stated turning back to glower slightly at Iyou. The servant who had been given the demand had already quickly exited the room.

Iyou bowed low to her, "Forgive the intrusion mi lady, but I wanted the opportunity to be in your company," she apologized, "if it is too much trouble, I will dine elsewhere."

Sumari turned and walked to the table before sitting and indicating for the others to sit. The servant came back shortly after that and placed the bowls down one in front of each person along with the chop sticks. Sumari waved her away impatiently, "leave the room," she demanded.

The servant bowed low and then left. Sumari turned sharp eyes to Kagome, "What was that interaction between you and the lady of the south?" she basically hissed at her.

Kagome was startled by the viciousness that lit the woman's eyes. Kagome opened her mouth but the sound failed her before she shook her head, "Nothing really," she stammered out, "we had made friends during their stay," she issued. It wasn't really a lie but Sumari's behavior startled her to the fullest.

"_You_," Sumari sneered the word as if Kagome was from the pits, "had an audience with them?" Her eyes were sharp and full of such malice that Kagome shifted uncomfortably. Sumari regarded her coldly for a moment before turning and starting to share from the serving bowls, "What did she give you?" Sumari demanded to know.

Kagome bit her lips, "A painted scroll," Kagome fibbed even as she felt the un-opened box press against the smooth skin of her under arm fully hidden by the sleeve of her kimono.

Sumari didn't say anything but took a bite of her food. Placing the chop sticks down she looked at Kagome through narrowed eyes before finally smiling, "that better be all," she hissed lowly almost as if she didn't want Iyou to hear.

She turned from Kagome then and turned her sharp eyes onto Iyou, "You are the plain bride for the half breed ingrate," she grounded out to Kagome's shock. Iyou's jaw clenched and she didn't say anything, "what is it that you wanted?" Sumari demanded.

"Only an opportunity to have my lady's company," Iyou stated a tad bit too sharply to mean it. Her eyes were narrowed at Sumari ever so slightly but not nearly enough to be called a glower, it could only bring speculations, "also to extend my invite to participate in the wedding preparations."

Sumari scoffed and tossed a lock of her golden hair behind her. She stood up, "The meal is over," she informed them taking her bowl with her. She glided from the room through the same door she had entered from.

Iyou stood leaving the untouched bowl where it was. Kagome followed suit and stood. The two walked out of the room. The door was opened by the same servant who had issued the warning. She bowed low to them and Kagome gave her a nod in acknowledgement. The servant ducked into the room to hurriedly clear the table.

Kagome's stomach rumbled a little and she sighed. She apparently would be making a trip to the kitchen. She wondered idly if Kai had made anything else to eat.

"Fetch us something from the kitchen," Iyou asked one of her ladies in waiting, "we'll be in Inuyasha's wings."

The demon bowed before moving off to do as Iyou had bid. Iyou and Kagome walked to Kagome's room. Akura opened the door for them and the two entered the room. The ladies in waiting that belonged to Iyou was a grand total of three including the one that had left to get the food. They all entered the room and sat silently in a corner. Akura followed suit along with the guard who was to be Kagome's other lady in waiting.

"Did you do anything to anger the lady?" Iyou asked softly. She allowed some of her worry to leak through and her brows were creased as she regarded Kagome.

Kagome plopped down on the bed and allowed herself to fall backwards, "No," she grunted in a very un-lady like manner as she pulled the clip that held her hair in place out and tossed it unceremoniously beside her on the bed.

Iyou frowned at the display but refrained from commenting. She chose instead to sit elegantly on the edge of the bed. Moments later the food was brought in. Kagome sat up and shared a portion for herself as did Iyou the two ate in silence for a while before Iyou finally commented.

"I suppose it was the display between you and the southern lords," she commented off handedly as she placed some food daintily into her mouth, her eyes thoughtful none the least.

"Why would that bother her?" Kagome asked around a mouth full of food.

Iyou regarded her for a moment as if assessing if she was serious or not. Deciding that the question was genuine she waited until she had swallowed before replying, "Sesshomaru is next in line for the throne, correct?" she asked Kagome lightly.

Kagome nodded her head and continued to eat crossing her legs underneath her as she regarded Iyou with a curious look.

"Which means Lady Sumari …" Iyou trailed off wanting Kagome to finish up.

"Next in line to be the lady of the West," Kagome muttered out with a distasteful frown coming on her face. She twisted her lips in thought, "So that's why you invited her to help with your wedding?" Kagome asked.

Iyou nodded, "In the house of the west, we will be under the western lady's discretion. Being on her bad side can make our lives hell," Iyou paused to look at Kagome. Kagome nodded to indicate that she understood, "Because currently there isn't a lady of the house, it seems Sumari have started taking up those responsibilities to a lesser degree."

"However the lady is subject to the lord of the lands," Iyou continued, "the more political connections she makes can only be better for her. It will be harder to take advantage of her or remove her completely. This is why, she will always want to see to all guests and house parties…etc."

Kagome nodded her head but furrowed her brows in confusion. She placed the empty bowl on the tray that had been brought in. Seeing Iyou was finished she took hers and placed it there also, "Ok, but I don't see how that will affect why she's got herself all bent out of shape," Kagome grumbled.

"It does actually. The same principle applies to the lesser ladies of the house hold," she stated softly her keen eyes locking with Kagome; "I must say I am a bit jealous myself. You have been bestowed the Southern lord's protection. That is a great political association, which even though you are not technically a lady of the house of the moon has elevated your status and importance to a similar position. Since being here, she has been unable to capture the heart of any ruling house. In fact it is only the clout of her dowry; her fighting skills and the fact that she currently plans accommodations and does the budget that keep her afloat. However here you come and within a short period you already have enough political clout to be considered as an asset to the West. Not to mention that accommodations and calculations are fairly simple tasks to be reassigned."

Kagome nodded her head slowly a little stupefied by the information before shrugging her shoulders, "But it won't matter. I mean I like them, but we aren't really that close," she muttered softly.

Iyou laughed lightly, "You have much to learn about being a lady," she stated with a shake of a head, "tomorrow we will choose an acceptable gift to the southern lord. You shall also send out a personal invite to my wedding to them. Upon their arrival you will greet them and spend time getting to know them," Iyou stated looking at her seriously.

Kagome bit her lips before she looked at Iyou from under her eye lashes, "you want me to invite them so they know I like you, and will express an interest in you too," Kagome muttered softly.

Iyou smiled at her, "You learn quickly," she stated and it wasn't an unkind smile. She rolled her eyes though, "However in case you haven't noticed I make very few friends," she added with a wave of her hand, "It is very unlikely that I will gain friendship status. But I do seek to have their favor by them knowing I am in your good graces."

Kagome nodded her head and bit her lips she still had a questioning look to her and so Iyou waited for what undoubtedly would come. After a moment of mulling it over Kagome finally asked, "So does this friendship elevate me in status above you?"

Iyou nodded, "Hai. You are not as yet more important than Sumari, however I would suggest that with your recent step you try and garner as much support for your corner as possible."

Kagome frowned, "I don't want to make friends just because of what I can get," she informed Iyou. She wasn't about to seek out persons just to get a more elevated status in demon society.

Iyou shrugged her shoulders, "then don't. However it makes it that much harder for you with you being human and all and your mate being a hanyou," she stated softly. Iyou looked away thoughtfully a finger tapping on her lips, "You must ensure you remain friends with Lady Sumari, or at least keep out of her bad graces."

Iyou pulled a book from her sleeves to hand to Kagome. It was a book on etiquette. Kagome accepted the book and looked at the heavy documentation. Really were there that many rules on how to behave. Kagome glanced at Iyou with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "Are you trying to say I don't know how to behave?"

Iyou started for a moment and stuttered a little before she noticed Kagome's playful demeanor she allowed herself to grin back at her, "of course not. You're the epitome grace."

The two shared a good laugh before Kagome rested the book on her night stand, "Ok, I'll read it." She stated. Iyou nodded and got up from the bed.

She hugged Kagome a somewhat stiff goodnight before exiting the room. Akura came in moments later and took the used stuff away. When Akura came back Kagome had situated the gift she had been given on the bed.

"Are you going to open it?" Akura asked eagerly as she peered at the elegant looking box.

Kagome nodded her head. The wooden box was an intricate one. The carvings which decorated the box were so detailed that Kagome thought the little foxes that ran around on it might actually start to move. She opened the box and gasped at what lay inside.

Inside it was a lovely intricate looking pendant, a nine tailed fox made of gold looked as if he was about to step forward, his face was twisted into a vicious snarl and the tails were held low in an aggressive stance, his body was wrapped around a blue green flame which twinkled as it caught the light and seemed to be made of a mixture of Jade and sapphire. The ruby eyes of the fox stared out from the pendant in an intimidating glower, the tiny ruby gem stones catching the light and seemed lit from within.

The pendent was heavy from the metals used to create it and obviously cost a fortune. Kagome couldn't help but gape. Akura was also staring at it wide eyed. Akura quickly went to the dressing stand and started rummaging around.

"What are you looking for?" Kagome asked tearing her eyes away from the magnificent pendant.

"A suitable necklace for such a wonderful gift," she answered excitedly as she eagerly tossed one of the jewelry boxes open, " You must wear it on all your special occasions and of course to the wedding," Akura stated as she pulled one chain after another from the box before rejecting them all.

Kagome shook her head, "I couldn't possibly take this!" Kagome cried. It was way too much. Had it not been for her sister their baby would have been fine. She didn't deserve this.

Akura paused momentarily, "Non sense!" she stated sharply, "if you don't take it you will offend. You will be tossing their friendship and protection back in their faces. This is the symbol of the south! It is a great honor for you to be gifted with it."

Kagome looked down in shame, "I'm not sure I deserve it," she admitted sounding so miserable that it caused Akura to stop her searching.

Akura came back to the bed and rested a hesitant hand on Kagome's shoulder, "If the lord and lady think you deserve it. Then I'm sure you do," She told her earnestly.

Kagome bit her lip but continued to look down, her fingers brushing the exquisite pendant. She felt tears well in her eyes. Akura sat gently on the bed.

"Kikyo-sama, does this have anything to do with the Lord Inuyasha?" Akura asked somewhat hesitantly not sure if she was allowed to broach such a topic with her lady.

Kagome nodded mutely and refused to look up as the first of her tears began to fall. Akura pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry for a while before she regarded her again with a hesitant look, "Everyone makes mistakes Kikyo-sama. Apologize and try to make amends, that is all you can do," she advised softly.

"What if that's not enough?" Kagome asked desperately, "What if he won't forgive me?"

Akura shrugged her shoulders, "then it wasn't meant to be and it makes no sense killing yourself over it. Only time can work out the hugest of our problems," Akura told her wisely straightening. She took the pendant from Kagome's hand and placed it back in it box before walking over to the dressing table and putting it securely away.

"We can look for a suitable chain for it another time," Akura muttered as she turned to Kagome. She bowed low before straightening, "cry if you need to Kikyo-sama, apologize and then move on with or without Inuyasha. You have a duty to the west and weakness is not tolerated kindly in our culture. Busy yourself with all you can find to do. Prove yourself a good lady to him and in time he will come around. But no more tears after tonight," Akura told her firmly.

Kagome looked at her for a moment before turning away. Akura bowed again then exited the room closing the door softly behind her.

After she was gone Kagome sat thinking about what Akura had told her. She was right there wasn't anything else she could do. She couldn't change what had happened. She had wanted to tell him, she really had, maybe she should have told him earlier, but she couldn't risk her sister's life.

Kagome sighed and threw herself back in the bed. Her heart ached at the thought of him rejecting her, but Akura was right she couldn't spend her time moping after Inuyasha. She had her sister to find and she had a wedding to plan.

She would find Inuyasha and apologize as Akura had suggested but no more of this. She was going to put it aside and she would find her sister. Her sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

With that in mind Kagome allowed her eyes to close and for sleep to claim her.

L

L

Scene change

L

L

The next day Kagome was woken by Akura and they went through the morning routine of getting ready. Akura proceeded as if nothing had happened and Kagome was grateful that she didn't mention her break down.

She was dressed in a simple but elegant blue kimono and her hair was piled high in a traditional bun. After Akura had seen to it that she was looking presentable she stepped back and gave a nod of approval,

"What's with the bun?" Kagome asked lightly as she indicated to her hair that Akura had spent the better part of an hour twisting and pulling and pinning in order to get it to stay.

"You're supposed to meet lady Rish to discuss the wedding plans," Akura explained lightly as if that would clear everything up. Upon seeing the blank look on Kagome's face however Akura wisely decided it best to go into details, "You have to look fitting the part."

Kagome nodded understanding. Akura didn't want her look worse than Lady Rish herself would appear. Kagome silently shook her head at the odd behavior. It was a wonder it was all coming naturally to her now. She stood and beckoned to the door.

Akura opened it promptly and they departed. Outside the door, the stiff lady who was to be her guard was waiting. She bowed respectively to Kagome and Kagome returned the favor although not bowing as low.

"I didn't get your name," Kagome told her lightly as the servant straightened.

She regarded Kagome with sharp steely eyes before reply, "Marika, mi lady. I am to be your next in waiting and your guard," she stated with a military like reel off.

Kagome nodded and smiled, "It's nice to officially meet you," Kagome stated with a smile. It was amazing that she had seen the woman at least four times and had failed to take her name. Marika bowed low but said nothing in return.

"Well let's head off," Kagome stated lightly as she once again began to move, "how long have you been serving in the house of the moon?" Kagome asked good-naturedly as she tried to make conversation.

Marika seemed startled by the question before she shook it off and replied, "About eighteen years mi lady," she answered curtly her eyes looking to Kagome as if expecting her to say something vindictive, there was also a curious glint in her eyes.

"Have you ever served as a lady in waiting before?" Kagome asked just for the sake of asking. She was determined to keep her mind off Inuyasha and on a positive track. Besides if she was going to be tracked by Marika it only made sense that she got to know her.

"No mi lady, I have so far been serving as a palace guard," she answered smartly but with the clipped voice of a soldier.

By this time they had already gotten to Rin's rooms. However before Kagome could enter a servant hurried up to her. With a low bow they held an envelope out to her.

"Arigato," Kagome thanked them with a nod of her head. The servant bowed again before hustling off. Kagome looked down at the package she held in her hands. It was a rather large envelope with her shrine's stamp on the front sealing its lips, over that was the royal seal which belonged to Inutaisho obviously the envelope had been scanned by the royal family.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. She'd think they'd allow her some breathing room apparently she was wrong. She bid her companions farewell before entering the room. Inside she found that the curtains had been open. However Rin was not in the playroom rather her voice filtered through from the bedroom where she was questioning Etta relentlessly.

Etta seemed glad to see Kagome's arrival and the demon got up with a stretch, "Look, Kagome-chan is here, you may question her further if you wish," Etta told Rin a little of her impatience and frustration leaking through.

Rin nodded meekly as Etta picked up the tray that had been on her bedside table. Etta nodded cordially to Kagome before exiting. Kagome looked back to Rin who was plopped down on her bed, her back bent in a slouch and a bored look on her face.

"What were you questioning Etta about Rin-chan?" Kagome asked as she stepped further into the room.

Rin shook her head, causing her messy black hair to swish around her, "Nothing really, Rin just wanted to know about what was happening outside," Rin stated with a slight pout. She sighed and swung her legs off the bed before regarding Kagome with a brilliant smile, "What is that Kagome-chan?" she asked pointing to the packet Kagome held.

Kagome shrugged her shoulder, "I honestly don't know. I think it's something from home," Kagome stated as she sat on the bed, "would you like to open it with me?" she asked the bored looking nine year old.

Rin nodded enthusiastically. She scuttled across the bed to settle just behind Kagome, causing the thick sheets to rumple and create a further mess on the bed. Kagome smiled and broke the seal that held the envelope closed she shook the contents on the bed and was surprised to find several smaller letters. One had her name written in her mother's neat hand writing across the front and the other three had Rin's name written in the same script across them.

"That is Rin's name!" Rin called excitedly, her brown eyes wide as she looked at the slips of paper in wonder.

"I guess they're for you then," Kagome stated with a giggle at her wide eyed expression, "go ahead and open it."

Rin nodded her head and grabbed the first one she could find excitedly, "Rin has never gotten a letter before," she told Kagome eagerly. Letters were delivered to Sesshomaru-sama all the time but Rin had never before in her life had such important documents handed to her.

She unfolded it and squealed with delight, "It is from Saiko-chan!" she cried excitedly waving the letter in the air for Kagome to see. Kagome smiled at her and nodded her head even though Rin was moving the paper around too much for it to be read. Rin picked up another and quickly unfolded it before squealing with equal delight, "and this one is from Hakaru-kun!" she exclaimed bouncing exuberantly on the bed.

She snatched the third off up and opened it. A puzzled expression crossed her face for a moment before she smiled, "and this one is from Taru-chan," she stated with a happy nod as she held out the paper for Kagome to see.

Kagome took it from her and looked at it. It was a buzz of various shapes and colours. Amidst the many colours that had been smeared across the page Kagome could make out two bobble headed figures that appeared to be girls. In the bottom right hand corner of the page in over sized slightly ill formed letters was Taru's name or most of it had the toddler not apparently had an incident with the blue paint. Kagome nodded her head, "yes this one is from Taru," she agreed with a smile.

Rin grinned widely and took it back from Kagome. She scanned the decorated page with happy eyes before carefully spreading it out on the bed. She looked at it for a while longer before looking back up at Kagome, "Does this mean Rin has friends now?" she asked in a delightfully happy voice.

Kagome was shocked by the question. However she had never really noticed any other children around the castle. And with the distinct dislike for humans she supposed that Rin would have no one to play with. Kagome felt sad for a moment before she shook her head and looked at Rin's expectant face.

"I think so," Kagome answered with a positive nod and a grin to rival Rin's. The girl gave a cheer and threw her hands in the air. Her cheeks were tinged pink from her excitement and she hugged one of the letters close to her chest.

"Rin can't wait to tell Sesshoamru-sama!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"Well, let's do your practice first, and then you can read your letters. And send one back," Kagome suggested.

Rin nodded and basically jumped out of the bed. She did her exercises with barely contained excitement and finally Kagome gave up on trying to get her to do anything other than go back to her letters. Rin plopped on her bed and began to scan the pages that had obviously taken much time to write.

While Rin read Kagome picked up her own note. As expected it was from her mom. Her eyes scanned it hoping for some positive news:

"_Dear Kikyo,_

_I hope this finds you in good spirit. I know things may seem hard at the moment, but you must be patient and keep hope. Your relationship is young and trust will come again in time, however it will need exactly that, time. Be kind to him as best as possible, and remain your ever sweet self. I am as always extremely proud of you. Love and Kisses, mom."_

Kagome smiled a little to herself before tucking the note in her sleeve. She turned back to look at Rin who was excitedly reading her other letter. Etta came in then and rose and eyebrow at the notes strewn across the bed.

Rin brandished the notes proudly to her and exclaimed delightedly, "Rin has made friends Etta-chan!" she declared happily as she lurched into a lengthy discussion with Etta about the school and her new friends. Etta listened attentively sharing in the child's joy her own eyes sparkling at Rin's happiness.

Finally Rin slumped back into the bed bright eyed and happy.

"How about as home work, you can write a reply back to your friends and I'll have it mailed for you," Kagome suggested with a pat on Rin's head as she stood to take her leave. Rin yawned widely and got up to do just that but Kagome shook her head and pushed her back lightly onto the bed, "after your nap," Kagome instructed her firmly.

Rin pouted before nodding her head and settling back into the bed. Kagome smiled at her and nodded to Etta who nodded back before Kagome walked from the room. Already Rin was beginning to dose. Kagome was glad that Rin would have something to occupy her time with.

On the outside of the Room Akura and Mirika were waiting for her. They lead her down the halls and back to Inuyasha's wings. However instead of heading to the bedrooms, they headed to a large room. A servant held the door open for them and the entire party entered.

The room was massive but bear except for the furs that had been tossed for comfort with cushions and a low table in the middle. The other side of the room was made of a beautiful shoji screen depicting swans on a lake. It stood open however making the room seem as if it flowed into the garden that was just a step down from the edge of the room.

At one end of the low table Iyou sat gracefully a scroll spread out before her. She was in a simple yet lovely kimono her hair done up in an elegant bun and as usual a light shade of makeup was applied to her face. Two of her ladies in waiting who Kagome noted were always with her sat on either side of her. A basket of scrolls sat on Iyou's right and one of the ladies was handing her scrolls as necessary. Inks and brushes were placed neatly on the table. To her right were blank scrolls obviously for Iyou to record whatever it was she needed on.

She turned at Kagome's arrival and smiled, "Good morning, Kikyo," Iyou greeted with a nod of her head.

Kagome returned the smile, "Good morning," she returned. Iyou gestured to the setting on the other side of the table and Kagome sat herself down there. She looked curiously at Iyou, "what are you looking at?"

Iyou turned the scroll so Kagome could read the writing it seemed to be a quote on prices. She glanced at the sum at the bottom and resisted the urge to give a low whistle at the price tag. It was the pricing for the floral arrangements. The bill was divided into two parts. Once part reflected the cost of flowers, the other the cost of ribbons and it was further stated that labor would be a percentage of the total cost.

"This is the lowest price I can find from anyone reputable," her brows were knitted as she thought and it was obvious to Kagome that she had spent most of the morning sifting through the different prices to select the best bargin. She gestured to one of her ladies who handed some other scrolls to Kagome.

Kagome looked them over and nodded at the choices Iyou had made. She realized from the other runner ups that Iyou had indeed done a great deal of her selection through price. Kagome turned back to Iyou with a grin, "I thought you said you needed help," she teased.

Iyou smiled and waved her aside. She glanced around and then taking up a much tinier scroll handed it to Kagome. Kagome unraveled it and realized it was a written invitation to the lord and lady of the east. Akura quickly picked up a painted brush and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome regarded the invitation, the parchment was extremely delicate and pretty, tiny flowers had been stamped into the lining of the paper. Kagome dipped the brush into the ink and signed her name across the bottom of the short invite.

"Have you thought of an appropriate gift yet?" Iyou asked as she took the scroll from Kagome. Her hand maiden rolled it neatly before securing with Inuyasha's seal and a golden ring. It was amazing how cordial Iyou could sound.

Kagome shook her head, "I haven't thought about it actually," she stated softly as she tapped her chin softly and sighed remembering the gift that they had given her. She hardly knew where she would find something so exquisite.

"Perhaps you can gift them something similar?" Iyou asked. She hadn't questioned Kagome as to what the gift she had received was. The fib the miko told to Lady Sumari gave her the feeling that Kagome didn't want to discuss whatever it was that they had given her.

Kagome fingered the necklace her grandfather gave her lightly as she thought. Iyou went back to looking at the various scrolls selecting two from each batch and setting them aside to go over with Kagome. Kagome bit her lip a little miffed as to what to do. They had offered her a symbol of protection. How could she offer them anything similar to that-

"I got it!" Kagome cried excitedly jumping up from her sitting position.

Iyou's hand raised to settle the ink jar that Kagome had almost tipped over and raised an eyebrow at the behavior and frowned a little disapprovingly. Kagome ignored the disapproving look; it wasn't like they were in public.

"What have you come up with?" Iyou asked.

"A protection necklace!" Kagome exclaimed beaming proudly as she held up her own necklace to show Iyou in the process pulling it taunt against her neck.

Iyou looked down at the small blue stone that glinted innocently at her before looking back at Kagome in puzzlement. She could not sense any power coming from the tiny stone that hung around Kagome's neck.

"Are the powers dormant?" Iyou asked politely finding a diplomatic way to ask why the pendant appeared to be useless.

Kagome blushed a brilliant shade of red and allowed the pendant to fall from her fingers, "well this one I don't think it does much. I don't know who made it really, but my grandpa gave it to me and-," Kagome shook her head she was babbling. She waved a hand as if to dismiss her previous ramblings, "the point is that it can be done. The gist is that I can lock some of my miko powers into the pendant, and present it as a means of protection to the wearer."

Iyou nodded and went back to looking at the scroll which was opened before her. Her slightly angular face was looking down at it but her brown eyes were far away as if in thought. Finally she turned back to Kagome,

"Such a gift might imply that the lord and lady of the land cannot protect themselves," she stated softly her voice carrying an authoritative air despite the friendly atmosphere. She allowed her brown eyes to meet Kagome's own.

"Oh I wasn't thinking for them," Kagome stated with a wave of her hand, "I was thinking for the baby, I mean they could wear it too I guess, it's not like they could protect themselves against a miko attack…" she added thoughtfully as she tapped a finger on her chin in contemplation.

Iyou stared at her for a moment unblinking, before finally nodding her head, "That would be acceptable. However you must give keener thought to it than that," she stated softly. At seeing Kagome's puzzled look Iyou took a deep breath as if to calm herself from shouting at her and told her instead softly, "How well do you know the lord and Lady of the west?"

Kagome bit her lips and shrugged her shoulders. She honestly didn't see the point to the question. She rested her elbow on the table and placed her face in her open palm, "I dunno, I met them when they came here."

Iyou nodded and unceremoniously used one of the ends of the paint brushes to push Kagome's elbow off the table. Kagome was thrown off balance and pitched forward for a second before catching herself and straightening. She glared halfheartedly at Iyou but didn't comment. She knew the rule no elbows on the table but seriously? Who was going to tell anyone?

"Exactly, yet you trust them with such a powerful gift? Such a gift could set them up as a serious threat to your own species." She stated pointedly. She rested her ink down and turned to Kagome with a serious look on her face, "Are you willing to take such a risk?"

Kagome paused for a moment honestly thinking it over. She hadn't thought of it from that end before. She bit her lips, well it wouldn't be an extremely strong one, and it would be only her powers making it however it would provide a certain level of protection. Her brows crinkled as she thought, she supposed there were certain incantations she could put on it to rig it according to purpose.

Kagome nodded her head, "It could work, and I could enchant it to ensure that they don't try and use it for something malicious," Kagome stated with an affirmative nod of her head. She looked to Iyou for approval.

Iyou gave a curt nod of approval, "do you know exactly how to do this? Is there a special medium which must be used?" She asked in a businesslike manner as she went back to the scroll she had been looking at. She frowned briefly at it before setting it aside, in the pile of scrolls that weren't to be used.

Kagome frowned sheepishly, "no," she admitted.

Iyou turned to one of her ladies in waiting, "You are clear on what it is the lady Kagome wishes to accomplish?" She asked in a voice that left no room for uncertainty. The servant bowed low and replied in the affirmative, "good," Iyou stated her brown eyes never leaving the girl before her, "Go to the head librarian and have him send you back with books to help her purpose. Please bear in mind we are working on a very short time line."

The lady in waiting bowed again however Kagome didn't think Iyou saw as she had already turned back around and was looking at the next runner up. Kagome also looked at the scrolls Iyou had been setting before her. As if taking her cue from Iyou's ladies in waiting, Akura nervously opened the scroll for Kagome and attempted to make it look as neat as possible. Kagome smiled at her and thanked her, she knew Akura was probably nervous about seeming inadequate she had voiced something similar on more than one occasions.

Kagome looked it over noticing that it was indeed floral arrangements. She eyed the price and nodded for Akura to open the other. Kagome examined both scrolls looking over the price and nodding at the choices Iyou had made. She selected the least expensive of the two scrolls, she didn't know much about demons and who was who of the production line but she supposed Iyou had chosen the two best designers.

Akura placed the selected scroll aside and handed the other over to Iyou's lady who was putting away the scrolls that wouldn't be used. Kagome was going through her own pile slowly but surely and found her mind wondering to Inuyasha.

She had not thought about what to say to him. She wanted desperately to apologize but she didn't even know what to say. She had wanted to tell him her secret she had wanted him to know, and just when she was on the verge of telling him something like this happened. She sighed and shook her head. What was she going to do now? She had never had an argument with him and things had been going so well. Kagome sighed again.

"Are you ill?" Iyou asked curtly causing Kagome to jump. When Kagome looked up she realized that Iyou's intense gaze was fixated on her.

Kagome shook her head, "No," she muttered softly a blush staining her cheeks. She looked back down at the scroll that she should have been examining before biting her lips and making a selection.

"I suppose you had a very bad argument?" Iyou asked off handedly. Her tone even though she was inquiring on a personal matter was still curt. Kagome bit her lip she knew Iyou wasn't trying to sound unfriendly.

Kagome nodded her head and felt the tears well in her eyes. She tried to blink it back but one big water droplet fell and landed squarely on the paper. Kagome sniffled and Akura looked worriedly at her torn between proper etiquette and giving comfort to the lady who was now regarded as one of her dearest friends.

With a quick flick of her slender wrist Iyou handed Kagome a handkerchief and Kagome took it gratefully holding it to her eyes. She placed her hand hesitantly on Kagome's shoulder and cleared her throat a little uncomfortably.

"You shouldn't allow yourself to get so upset," Iyou stated softly. She patted Kagome on the shoulder before pulling back. Akura discreetly rested a hand on Kagome's elbow and gave a gentle squeeze, "I am sure you will work it out," Iyou told Kagome kindly.

"What makes you so sure?" Kagome wined pathetically into the tiny piece of cloth. As she felt like a damn would break.

"Because I think he really likes you," Iyou stated in a matter of fact way, "Besides he doesn't have much options in terms of mates, you can have only one after all," she stated with a roll of her eyes. She wasn't too versed on giving love advice but it seemed pretty obvious, holding a grudge would make them both miserable.

Kagome sighed and tried to pull herself together. She realized that Iyou wouldn't know how to sympathize with her, but she was glad for the effort. She gave a watery smile before dabbing at her eyes. Kagome finally felt that she was alright enough to hand back the handkerchief she handed it over to Iyou who took it with a gentle nod.

"What is it that you know about the various ruling classes?" Iyou asked putting aside the brush she had been using. She reached over and selected the choices Kagome had made to go through them once again with a critical eye.

Kagome took a moment to think about it, "I know the house of the moon rules the west. The South is governed by the house of the Eternal Flame which is the nine tail foxes, lead by Lord Tatan and Lady Mika," Kagome distractedly placed the tip of the brush in her mouth as she furrowed her brows in concentration. With a swift movement that left Kagome a little miffed Iyou snatched the brush from her lips and straightened her back all in one go. Kagome resisted the urge to glare at her and merrily shook her head continuing to think, "The lands of the East are governed by the house of Talons, the owl youkai, Headed by Lord Vectat" Kagome paused one more time before continuing, "The lands of the north is governed by panther of the house of Ice, which is lead by the Lady Tusuki ?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

Iyou nodded her head to show that Kagome's answers were correct. She straightened her Kimono a little before her brown eyes looked at Akura pointedly. Akura looked at her a little confused and it showed on her face, Kagome could tell Akura was about ready to pass out.

With a frown Iyou turned to her own lady who was sitting at her elbow and held her hand out expectantly. The lady immediately pulled a small kit which contained face powders from her sleeve and placed it in Iyou's outstretched palms. With a nod of thanks Iyou held out the delicate looking box to Akura.

Akura bowed her head and muttered a thank you, to which Iyou nod. Akura was obviously embarrassed and Kagome smiled encouragingly at her and didn't complain as she swiftly began to apply the face powders.

"The owls are generally shy creators and the panthers you'll find are usually very reserved bordering on cold. They also have a cruel nature, Lady Tusuki took leadership by challenging her then husband in a battle to the death."

Kagome gasped, "Were they mated?" Kagome asked in shock. She couldn't see how someone could kill their spouse like that, and over land no less.

"No," Iyou stated with a shake of her head and Kagome wondered how the news did not bother her, "Merely married to produce an heir. They sired three in all. The first of which died in the third year of life. The second was a male and the third a female. Since the heirs were born as needed the relationship would have ended. The lady called a challenge and the lord fell," Iyou stated matter of factly as if it were no big deal.

Upon seeing Kagome's shocked face she smiled to herself and shook her head, "You are human and do not understand however such things is not uncommon among demons. A battle of power is one of the acceptable means of attain the throne. It is also the means of objection to a marriage. However that is rarely utilized now and the custom as relates to marriage is basically not practiced."

Kagome nodded her head. Demons were so different from humans it was startling to be reminded of it. Before their lesson could go on any further the doors were slid open and one of Iyou's ladies in waiting entered, her head bowed low almost touching the floor.

"Mi lady a message just arrived," She stated as she stood and handed the note over to Iyou. Iyou nodded her head in thanks and the servant deposited the envelope in Iyou's hand before departing and going back to sitting outside.

Iyou opened the envelope silently. Kagome looked on curiously wondering what it could be about before her attention was stolen by the third lady in waiting who had come back her arms laden with books. She placed the books by Kagome and bowed low before straightening and taking her place just behind Iyou's right elbow.

Kagome glanced at the thick volumes with a small frown. That was going to be a lot of reading she thought dispassionately. Kagome jumped as a growl suddenly filled the air. She looked at Iyou and found that the demon had crumpled the letter her eyes flashing red before settling.

"What is it?" Kagome asked hesitantly shocked at the response from the demon. She had never seen Iyou that upset.

"She has refused to allocate funds to the wedding!" Iyou hissed in a low dangerous growl, "she allocates instead only a fraction of the costs!" She growled.

"Can she do that?" Kagome asked.

Iyou snarled menacingly her fangs barred before she icely demanded, "Fetch the palace expenditures for the last year!" she demanded, "go both of you!"

The two servants bowed and scurried out of the room as quickly as they could so that they were only a blur and a gust of air in their passing. Iyou scowled darkly before answering Kagome, her rage barely contained behind her steely gaze.

"She has been the only standing lady and so far the only one with control of the financial budget. I am not married to Inuyasha and will have no say over the house funds," Sh esaid with a low growl.

Kagome opened her mouth to apologies but Iyou waved her aside. It wasn't her fault, she couldn't have changed anything. Kagome wasn't Inuyasha's wife and they weren't full mated so she would have had no say in his house finances.

"Can't we question her about it?" Kagome asked softly.

Iyou's anger had by now given way to tears that welled in her brown eyes. She held her head high though and seemed to refuse to make them fall. After several blinks they had cleared, "And say what; that in a time of war, we would like funds for a wedding?" Iyou asked a little too harshly but Kagome recognized that the anger was not against her, "She has stated that Inuyasha has been diverting the funds from his house to the war effort and as such, only this small balance is left," Iyou handed over the crumbled letter with a distasteful frown.

Kagome took it and straightened out the envelope. She scanned the neat writing and found that what Iyou stated was true, Lady Sumari had stated that Inuyasha was agreeing to use his house budget for the war. Kagome's eye brow shot up at the figure listed already from looking at the scrolls she could see that they had surpassed the figure by a shocking amount.

When Kagome looked up she realized that Iyou was again looking distraught. Iyou sighed and placed a hand to her head in an elegant manner.

"This will be a disaster; all the invitations have been sent out. If this wedding fails it is a direct reflection on my ability and yours to run our master's home. It will also be a barb to Inuyasha. Stating clearly that he is incompetent," she groaned with a sigh, "especially with my parents being gone from the ceremony a shabby wedding will just confirm suspicions." She stated with a dismal shake of her head.

Kagome bit her lips, as she thought. Then an idea struck her, her mother was making Iyou's wedding dress, why couldn't they help with making everything, "Iyou!" she perked up happily, "We'll make everything ourselves!" Kagome stated with a grin.

Iyou looked at her unsurely before shaking her head and frowning, "thank you my friend, but you and I are not nearly enough," she stated softly, giving Kagome a sad smile.

"I will help you my lady," a meek voice stated and it was one of her ladies in waiting. She placed a kind hand on Iyou's elbow and smiled at her.

"As will I," the other replied with an affirmative nod, "I am also sure we can get some servants to help us out too. I have friends who will assist," she stated with an encouraging smile.

"I am good at floral arranging…" Akura stated shyly, "and I am sure we can find others to help."

Iyou turned to them with grateful eyes and hugged her two ladies in waiting she smiled gratefully at Akura, "thank you all," she stated softly, "However a wedding of this magnitude would require the full attention of at least all the servants in the castle…" she stated softly, "without distractions."

Kagome bit her lips and then brightened, "I have an Idea!" she stated. She grabbed one of the blank scrolls and marked boldly across it 'flowers' the next she wrote, 'Dress making', 'Cooking' and several of the other headings they would need. Gathering the scrolls she rolled them neatly and stood, "follow me!" she stated with a grin to Iyou.

Iyou looked confused but got up and followed Kagome out along with the other ladies in waiting. The group hurried down the hall after Kagome who was moving with purpose in a cloud of slik. Iyou followed her at a very elegant pace.

Kagome lead them across the field Inutaisho had taken her to where she knew that the barracks for the soldiers were. Their journey caught the attention of several of the guards who stopped to see what the finely dressed women were doing.

When they had gotten to the barracks that were more like a village Kagome hesitated. A guard who had followed them curiously approached them and bowed, "Are you lost mi ladies?" he asked gruffly but kindly.

"No," Kagome stated with a blush, "I um… I need everyone's attention."

The guard nodded and with a bark that sounded like thunder ordered everyone to pay attention to the future bride of their Lord Inuyasha and his standing lady. Kagome blushed at the titles the blush seeming to spread across her cheeks and dip down pass her kimono. She felt even worse when she realized that this probably wasn't the best idea. There were now tones of faces turned towards her, some openly hostile.

Kagome gulped she had always stuck at speaking publicly.

L

_A nine year old Kagome gulped nervously and peered out at her fellow classmates who were all sitting straight in neat rows. Sweat beaded her brows and she gulped and took another step back._

"_What are you doing?" _

_Kagome jumped as she turned to face her sister who was looking at her curiously with amused brown eyes. Kagome turned to Kikyo her own brown eyes reflecting her fear._

"_Can you do it for me?" Kagome whispered harshly nervously twisting her hands together, "we can switch places and no one will ever know," she pleased urgently and looked like she was about to get down on her knees and beg._

"_Of course not silly," Kikyo stated with a wave of her hand, "how are you going to rally villages if you can't do the annual class presentation?" At seeing the green look that came over her sisters face at the mention of rallying village Kikyo began to take her sister a little more seriously, she placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly, "You'll do fine ne-san. Just pretend you're only talking to me. Or if you can't, just look over their heads."_

"_What if they laugh and think I'm stupid?" Kagome whined her eyes pooling with tears at the potential embarrassment._

"_Just speak what's in here," Kikyo stated placing her free hand over her heart, "that's what mama says. And if anyone laughs at you, I'll throttle them," she declared with a dark look coming over her face._

_Kagome giggled and nodded her head. She could do it she was ready! With a last look at her sister and an encouraging smile from Kikyo she entered the slightly elevated area and Kikyo scuttled back to her seat._

L

Kagome shook her head to dispel the memory and she heard a snarling voice snap, "Why should we listen to you?"

The snarl was met with a vicious growl from Iyou who was obviously prepared to establish dominance in battle but Kagome held up her hand. She would speak from the heart. She blocked out the faces that looked at her and the hurtful comment as to her humanity before opening her mouth and beginning.

"Because I know what it's like to have a loved one away at war. To wait expectantly for him to come back, to watch as my mother cried for him in the dark…"

She closed her eyes as the memories washed over her.

L

_Kagome tiptoed down the dark hall the sound of muffled sniffles caused her to finally abandon her bed. She wasn't sure if Kikyo was awake or just lying really still but she was scared to look at her. Kikyo was just so silent all the time now._

_She cracked her mother's door open and peeped inside. She was startled by the image she saw her mother sitting by the window, she held her head in her hands and her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably as she cried._

_Kagome jumped when a hand grabbed her. She spun around to face the unnaturally still eyes of her sister and shuddered at the almost dead look in Kikyo's eyes. Kikyo closed the door softly before walking away. Kagome walked after her hesitantly._

"_Why's mama crying?" Kagome asked timidly, not understanding why Kikyo hadn't wanted to go in and offer comfort as she had._

"_Because daddy is dead," Kikyo said it in such a matter of fact way that Kagome had to wonder if she felt anything at all about it._

"_Don't say that-."_

"_It's true, Daddy's dead and he's not coming back," Kikyo told her without any hesitation or warmth, "the sooner you realize that the better-."_

"_He might!" Kagome protested shaking her head. She didn't want to think about that, secretly she had held the hope that he would return and she didn't want Kikyo to shatter that. She clenched her fists as she glared at her sister even while tears filled her eyes._

"_No," Kikyo stated, "They ripped him apart," Kikyo stated, "even if he wanted to come back there's nothing left of him," she told her, her face twisting in a vicious morbid way, "they sank their claws into his neck and they-."_

"_Kikyo enough!" _

_Kagome turned and ran into her mother's arm the tears streaming down her face in rivers. Kikyo looked at her mother with cold eyes before turning away, "It's true," she stated coldly._

"_Kikyo!" their mother reprimanded._

_Kikyo spun back around her eyes blazing, "what?" she screeched. And Kagome shuddered and ducked in her mother's arm at the rage she saw in her sister's eyes, "Why should she be any different from me?" she yelled, "He's never coming back! They ripped him apart and she won't ever see him again!" she yelled, "the sooner she learns that the better, he won't ever come back!" she screamed the words, her body held stiff with rage and her angry shouts seemed to echo off the walls so that Kagome wanted to clamp her hands over her ears and block the message out._

"_Kikyo…" Her mother muttered softly almost broken heartedly. She reached her hand out to her but Kikyo side stepped her eyes cold._

"_I'm going to bed," she declared before turning and walking off._

_Kagome for her part turned into her mother's bosom and cried heart out. Each time she heard that he wasn't coming back was like a new pain to her and she clung to her mother's robe in a desperate attempt to make the hurt stop._

_L_

_Kagome was standing by her mother as she waited patiently. It was one of the rare times they went into town to gather the supplies. Kikyo stood somewhere beside her no doubt staring at nothing or turning down her lips from having to associate with all the demons around. Kagome couldn't help but shake her head; she had never understood what happened to change her sister so much. She was just about to reach around and give Kikyo a comforting pat when she saw him._

_The silky black hair, the outfit was the last she had seen him in. He was there with them at the market. His back was turned to them and Kagome felt panicked that he wouldn't see them and then just as quickly as he had come he began walking away._

_The basket she had been holding fell to the floor and before she could even register what was happening her feet had already started to move in a mad dash as she tried to catch up to him. She vaguely registered her mother calling her name. But all she could focus on right now was him. He was back after so long!_

_Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The streets that she turned on going by in unregistered blur. He was right there. She felt her heart beat faster and faster. Then he stopped and she seemed to take wings. He was waiting on her._

_Breathlessly Kagome spiraled into him, hugging him from behind, "Papa!" she declared happily. The face that turned to look down condescendingly at her caused her to shriek in surprise before she was roughly pushed aside and landed on her butt in the mud._

"_Filthy ningen," the demon she had mistakenly hugged grumbled before moving on._

_Kagome stared at him in shock. Thunder rumbled in the distance as she sat there in the filthy market street staring blindly after the figure that had shaken her off. She didn't even register the droplets of rain that hit her skin. _

_When she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up into Kikyo's face and tears stung her eyes. Kagome slowly got to her feet. She felt as if someone had ripped her insides out again. She turned to look at Kikyo the tears spilling over._

"_I...I thought…" She muttered in coherently, before shaking her head and turning back in the direction that the strange demon had gone in as if willing her father to appear. He had looked so much like him from behind that she swore… _

_Kikyo slipped her hand into Kagome's and squeezed her hand reassuringly, "I see him all the time too," she told her softly._

_Kagome turned to face her and even though it was raining she could see that Kikyo was crying too. She threw her arms around her neck feeling suddenly desperate, "Don't ever leave me Kikyo!" Kagome wailed bitterly._

"_Never," Kikyo replied softly, "just as long as you don't leave me either…"_

_The two of them stayed that way for awhile before finally pulling themselves together and walking back the way they had come. Kikyo kept a grip on Kagome's hand and Kagome was glad for it. It was the only thing that was keeping her anchored without it she thought she might just spiral into the black abyss of madness that called so sweetly to her each time she thought of him._

L

The crowd had gone silent as they listened to the speech that touched them so greatly even the children had stopped playing to hear the emotions they could so easily relate to.

".. and that is why, we hole heartedly support Inuyasha-sama when he decided to put most of the budget to his house to aid the war effort. To bring your mates, fathers, mothers and sons home safely," Kagome handed the note Sumari had written to the person close to her who read it with a nod before passing it along, "In order to facilitate this… we need help. We cannot have this wedding shame us as the west, but we cannot leave our people out there to suffer. I have some scrolls here with areas that we need help in please sign up to volunteer."

Kagome gave a swift bow to show that she was finished. There was whispering as the crowd deliberated the words and looked at the note that had been passed around. Iyou rested a hand on Kagome's back in comfort and Kagome shifted nervously as she looked at the crowd of people.

"I'm good with flowers," a little girl stated softly as she came up to Kagome. She looked about thirteen and her hair was swept in a low ponytail. The crowd paused to watch her.

Kagome smiled and handed her the scroll that held the correct label along with a brush. Iyou stepped forward the bottle of ink in her hand. The girl dipped the brush in the ink and swiped her name across the sheet. Kagome thanked her and Iyou nodded her appreciation before stepping back.

"Come on you wretches right your name down and help your pack!" Someone growled irritated. Several barrels were rolled out to be used as tables. Kagome set the papers down and Akura and one of the other ladies went to fetch more ink and brushes.

Kagome grinned at them, thanking each one earnestly. Iyou stood back a little more reserved but was sure to nod her thanks to each person that wrote their name down.

Kagome and Iyou had their hands full organizing the crowd. The word had spread it seemed to the castle servants who came to write their names on the list. Iyou, Kagome realized was a wiz at organization and she had easily put in place an overseer for each group.

Kagome and Iyou spent the rest of the day explaining the various task forces what needed to be done and ensure that everyone was comfortable with the instruction. An order was sent out for the materials which would have been there the next day and Kagome found herself laughing and having fun as she interacted with the demons, who had become much more hospitable.

She even found herself with a little fan club of children and as the day wore on and Iyou's attendant indicated that it was time for them to go; Kagome hugged the children goodbye and stepped back.

"Thank you for your assistance," Iyou stated formerly with a bow.

"Bye!" Kagome called with a merry wave. Iyou gave her a stern glare and Kagome adjusted herself and bowed slightly as Iyou had done, "thanks for your help," she echoed.

When they returned to the castle the sky had begun to darken and Kagome was alight and bright with the plans for the wedding. Iyou regarded her silently as she chattered on about the day's events and speculated about everything.

"I'll have the books delivered to your room. You must read them and have them prepared. We have only a short time left," Iyou cautioned Kagome as they stopped to part ways.

Kagome nodded her head, "bye!" she called.

Kagome turned towards her room exhaustion suddenly over taking her. It wasn't a bad sort of exhaustion she felt exhilarated. She hummed lightly as she went down the hall and grinned when she saw Inuyasha just about to enter his room.

"Inuyasha!" she called happily, her grin getting wider so that it lit up her entire face and left her eyes dancing merrily at seeing him.

Inuyasha turned around at the unexpected call. He gasped slightly as he looked at her, her cheeks were red with excitement and her eyes were dancing merrily as she regarded him. She was breath taking. Then a frown crossed his brows as she hurried towards him.

What right did she have to be so merry? To act like nothing had happened when he had been in turmoil the entire time. Had she forgotten about what happened so easily? Did he really mean that little to her. He was reminded of the time when he had just met Kikyo and she wouldn't allow him touch her. He had been such a fool trailing after her dying for any bits of attention she would throw his way. In the end she had used his secrets against, even though Kagome might have claimed it was against Kikyo's will it didn't matter. And now she had used him too. She was just using him to get to her sister.

Kagome stopped in front of him the mirth departing from her eyes suddenly at the dark look in his eyes. She felt her heart leap in her throat and she reached a hand hesitantly out to him before thinking better of it and pulling the hand back to her chest.

"You're just like your sister," he stated in a low growl his eyes narrowed at her and then he turned and went in closing the door in her face.

Kagome stood there shocked looking at the closed door before turning and running into her room tears streaming down her face. Akura watched the interaction in puzzlement before following Kagome in her room.

L

L

_**Author's Corner**_

L

L

I got some lovely reviews for the last chapter and I'm glad for them. Thanks to everyone who took the time out to leave a comment.

I'll try to get the next chapter out in a short space of time, but I don't think I'll post it until I have at least 30 reviews. ^_^

Welcome to all the new readers and hailings to all the old ones. Now tell me what you thought


	18. Prince of the North

L

L

Chapter 18

Prince of the North

L

L

Kagome glanced around her as she walked down the hall and to the main library. She hadnt seen Inuyasha since the last time he had shut the door in her face, and that was at least seven nights ago. She hadnt allowed herself to dwell on it though. She was too busy with the wedding and too busy with the gift she needed to plan.

"What about this one mi lady?" Akura asked holding up a ruby stone for Kagome to see. Iyou had insisted that Kagome take the time to personally had pick a jewel for which the power transfer should be done.

Iyou had arranged for Kagome to pick one from the collection kept by Inutaisho. The ruling Tai had agreed whole heartedly. Well that was just as well, he probably didn't want her insulting the southern house with an inappropriate jewel.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the thought. She shook her head to Akura. After all a ruby was just so darn common, Kagome couldn't help but smile what a way to think. Considering that a month or two ago she had never seen a real ruby.

"What are you looking for?" Akura finally asked a little exasperated.

Kagome grinned at her and shrugged. Mirkia who was trailing behind them sighed, it was obvious she couldn't see what the fuss was about. She looked like she thought the entire thing was pointless and her eyes followed them like a hawk. Kagome couldn't help the feeling she was keeping tabs on if they tried to smuggle out anything. She supposed Mirkia was a guard and that was all she wanted to be to Kagome, and while she wasn't mean some of her obvious untrusting ways rubbed Kagome the wrong way.

"I want something… something more exotic," Kagome stated as her eyes scanned the various stones which were laid out before her. The palace treasurer was standing by smartly. He had also been trying to help with the selection and was now looking with knitted brows at the jewels he had presented to Kagome. He was obviously disturbed that he couldn't find anything to please her.

Akura moved to another box and opened it. She dug around there when something caught Kagome's eyes, "Wait!" Kagome called excitedly. She dipped into the box and pulled a muted looking gem.

It was the colour of amber, however black crack lines ran across the surface, almost as if they lead into a never-ending abyss. She turned the gemstone to examine it and it caught the light and it seemed that there was a flame lit within the gem that flickered with the turning of it. Kagome grinned and showed it to Akura.

"I like this one," she stated with glee.

"But that's not even a gem," Akura stated with a disgruntled voice. She had preferred the other expensive jewels from the castle.

"That's right," the treasure stated, "It was a stone swallowed by one of the great dragon demons. He complained of a stomach ache at the annual ball. The healer was forced to look at the dragon lord. He cut him open and found that a stone was twisting the Lords bowels. The toxins in his stomach had turned the stone. I kept it because of its unusual colour, however your lady is right. It is just a normal stone."

Kagome nodded her head, "May I have it?" Kagome asked the man.

The elder demon looked at her skeptically but nodded his head. He began to close and pack away the other boxes dutifully. Kagome looked at the stone with interest as the flame trapped within it seemed to dance about.

Akura on the other hand looked at it with dismay. It wasn't at all valuable. She looked like she wanted to groan, "Kikyo-sama please reconsider, this stone has no worth."

Kagome grinned at Akura, "But it's beautiful and one of a kind. I am sure there has never been a stone gotten from the bowls of a dragon before and that makes it unique. Plus the southern house is called the house of the eternal flame. So this will match perfectly."

Akura didn't look convinced but she realized Kagome had made up her mind. With a resigned sigh nodded her head. Kagome grinned. She was pleased with the selection. Akura opened the box that had been designated to keep whatever stone Kagome chose. It was a box that had the emblem of the house of the moon engraved on it. It was a beautiful box.

Kagome placed the selected stone within. With a nod to the treasurer who bowed low in return they walked off. Kagome was pleased with her choice. The three continued to the room where they were supposed to carry out the ceremony to enchant the selected stone.

For the first time in weeks Kagome was left alone as Akura and Mirika opted to stay outside not wanting to be close to the powers that would be unleashed. Kagome welcomed the break from the company. Akura was great but she rarely got a moment's peace and she found she missed her alone time. Apparently in addition to needing to be guarded it was improper for a lady to be left unattended.

Kagome sat on the mat that had been provided for her and tried to order her thoughts. She had been so busy with the wedding that it was almost impossible to sort through everything. Howeve she had learned r much about the ceremony that she needed to conduct now and felt confident she could carry through with it.

She had also learned much about proper etiquette having gone through grueling classes with Iyou as her teacher. She found most of the demands to be unnecessary but she stuck to them. Now she realized that she could mimic most of the behaviors without much difficultly.

However in the seven days she had not made so much as a lee way with Kikyo. The good thing was that the man from the shadows who had taunted her had not been back. Her mind drifted to Sango and she wondered idly what the demon slayer was doing. She would have much rather have Sango guard her than the ever vigilant and silent Mirika.

Mirika wasn't necessarily bad per say, but she did not speak unless spoken to and she had no comment on anything that Kagome asked of her. As a result Kagome had stopped including her in the discussions she and Akura had.

Kagome made a mental note that she would need to look up the demon on the feather she was the one to take Kikyo and that she was probably where her best leads lay. Without Inuyasha, no one told her anything anymore and she had no clue if they found out anything. Dar had also been missing in action, no doubt shadowing the members of the palace.

With a nod at her next course of action Kagome bit her lip and pushed her powers to the forefront. The practice for this had given her marvelous control and she found that she could manipulate her energies better now.

It took her all of one hour before the binding process was complete and at the end of it Kaogme was panting but pleased with the pulse of energy she could feel from the stone. She regarded it proudly. The seals were in place and it would work according to plan.

Kagome sat there trying to catch her breath before there was a knock on the door. She looked up from where she was examining the stone to call a quick enter. Akura stepped inside her eyes curious and excited,

"Is it done?" She queried shyly, her eyes darting to the box that the stone sat in and a look of curious expectancy on her face.

Kagome picked it up and grinned. She held it out Akura who looked at it curiously. Akura stepped closer before wrinkling her nose and frowning.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked seeing how skittish Akura was becoming. Kagome could swear her hair was basically standing on end. Akura stepped back a little to place a little more distance between her and the gem.

"It does not operate like yours," Auka stated glancing at the blue pendant that hung around Kagome's neck, "I do not sense anything from yours," she added with a frown. However she continued to keep her distance.

Kagome's lips turned down in thought for a moment. Well she had never thought that such a gift would spook Akura that way. Then again she had not fully thought how the baby might react to the miko powers. Kagome muttered a curse under her breath and would have kicked herself if she could.

Akura held her hand out and Kagome looked at her curious, "What?" Kagome asked.

"We can't run the risk of you hurting the members of the southern house. So hand me the stone, if it does not burn then we know it is safe," Akura stated her face set in determination but her eyes giving away the unease she felt as they kept shifting and a light bead of sweat had began on her forehead.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked worriedly. She had no intention of purifying Akura. Akura nodded her head and tried at giving an encouraging smile, "Ok," Kagome agreed hesitantly.

Akura clamped her eyes shut and tensed visibly. Kagome felt her heart jump into her chest as she dropped the stone into Akura's open palm. Akura winced when the stone touched her palm before cracking one eye open and looking around skeptically as if she didn't quite expect to still be in the room. She finally opened both eyes and looked at Kagome with a smile.

"It works," Akura supplied running her hand along the stone. She brought the yellow stone up to her eyes and observed that there seemed to be a pink stream of what seemed almost like electricity spiraling through the flame of the stone, "look!" Akura cried.

Kagome took the offered stone and looked at it her head tilted to the side, "Wow…" She muttered softly at the pink beam of light that shone through the center before bouncing off the walls of the stone. She turned to Akura with a grin, "I think it's perfect!" she muttered happily. She dropped the stone in the box before snapping it shut and placing it in her sleeve.

The first of the wedding party was set to arrive in two hours or so and Kagome was feeling a little jittery. They were expecting the Nothern family, the ruling lady her son and daughter. Kagome was a little nervous as they were supposedly the most difficult of all the rulers.

Kagome turned to Akura and grinned, she still had at least an hour left. She would head to the library to do some research. Kagome contemplated using the general library which was available to the members of court before deciding against it. Inuyasha's Library would have things that wouldn't be in the general.

"Aren't we heading to Young Lady Rin's room?" Akura asked curiously as Kagome turned away from Rin's room.

Kagome shook her head, "Nope, I have some more reading to do at the library," Kagome stated vaguely. Akura looked at her puzzled but nodded, she wouldn't question it.

Mirika on the other hand regarded her through slanted eyes but didn't make any mention of anything further. Kagome bit her lips as she wondered if she would run into Inuyasha. She remembered with a pang of hurt their last interaction before shaking her head and removing it from her mind. It made no sense to think about that.

She had lot of other things to be grateful for. During the week Rin's health had improved and she was really now only waiting on the go ahead to get out and play. The letters that Taru, Saiko and Hakaru sent kept Rin busy and took her mind off the fact that she couldn't go outside.

Kagome had also made tones of new friends. The wedding preparation had left her in the company of so many that now she was beginning to feel truly at home. There was never a dull moment. The past week had been eventful to the max. Especially since most persons would rather inform her of problems than Iyou. She smiled and shook her head as she remembered the flower spill which left a lot of the flowers without stems. It was a while before it was sorted out, but Kagome had finally decided to start a task force of kids under fourteen who cheerfully began to string them on endless lines of ropes to be draped across the way as decorations.

Kagome entered the library still lost in thoughts and was almost shocked to death when she narrowly avoided bumping into someone, or rather when Akura quickly deposited her out of harm's way.

"Uh… thanks," Kagome muttered still a little dizzy from the unexpected move. One minute she was in one spot and the next she was in another.

"What are you doing in here?" A crude hard voice gritted out.

A blush stained Kagome's cheeks as she looked at Inuyasha. She had to fight herself not to look away at the anger she still saw in his eyes. She cleared her throat, "I need to do some research," Kagome stated softly.

"On what? Trying to steal more information?" Inuyasha grounded out mean spiritedly, crossing his hands and glaring at her.

Kagome felt her cheeks go red in anger as she regarded him, "I have never stolen anything," she grounded out between clenched teeth.

"Like hell you haven't… thieves seem to run in the family," Inuyasha retorted just as meanly, pulling himself up to full height so that he looked down his nose at her in a very condescending way.

Kagome did an impressive imitation of a growl and she wanted to slap him upside the head, "My family has never stolen anything from you!" Kagome screeched indignantly before she could continue a stern voice cut in.

"Inuyasha-sama, why do you insist on riling your _mate_?" Dar asked walking up behind them. He emphasized the word with a meaningful look to Inuyasha and it was clear that he wanted to slap him upside the head also.

Inuyasha huffed, "That's if you can even call her that," he grumbled loud enough for Kagome to hear. With one last seething look at her he walked off.

Kagome looked away her jaw locked, she was torn between feeling angry and feeling hurt and her anger won out and she stormed further into the library. She didn't ask to be his mate and she didn't need all of his shit. She was going to find her sister and get out of this place, the sooner the better.

"Akura give us a minute," Dar told the servant and nodded to Mirika. Mirika saluted bowed low and exited the library.

Akura stood there a little flustered though. She didn't know what was going on in the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha but she didn't want to leave her mistress when she seemed so vulnerable, however Dar was a high ranking and she knew she shouldn't object to his orders. She twisted her hands in a circle wondering which came first her obedience or her loyaltiy, would she be fired for refusing to leave?

"I...I have to get her ready for the arrival of the northern family," Akura stuttered out with a bow hoping the excuse would buy her sometime to see how Kagome was doing.

Dar smiled and gave a nod of the head, "She will be with you by that time. Wait in your rooms for her." Akura nodded and bowed. Her eyes searching behind him for Kagome whose figure had disappeared amongst the aisle. She bit her lip frowning worriedly before glancing at Dar again and taking a hesitant step away, "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's fine. She's my friend too," Dar assured Akura.

Akura offered him a hesitant smile. Dar could tell from her eyes that she would rather stay but she seemed somewhat comforted and with another bow left the library. Dar turned away and went in search of Kagome.

He found her in the aisle designated 'M' angrily pulling books from the shelf and muttering to herself her eyes narrowed almost into slits. He wondered if she was even seeing the labels of the books she picked up.

"What ya doing?" He asked lightly sneaking up behind her.

Kagome shrieked and jumped causing the scrolls she had gathered to fly and scatter across the floor. She growled momentarily before bending and beginning to hastily pick them up. Dar couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he had scared her.

He bent to pick up one of the books and froze when he glanced at the open scroll. His eyes went back to Kagome who still had her jaw set while she placed her pile back together, "Seriously Kags, what the hell are you doing?" Dar asked in a panicked shock. He picked up the book and gestured to the page with the other hand, his face incredulous as if she hadn't actually seen the writings there, "Removal of Mating bonds?"

Kagome snatched the book from him and marched off. She dumped her pile angrily on a table before turning to face him with blazing brown eyes, "Why should I be latched on to someone who doesn't want me?" Kagome asked him angrily her fists doubled, "You heard him!" she cried throwing her hand wildly in the direction that she thought Inuyasha to be.

"Kagome… think about this-."

"This is all I've been thinking about Dar!" Kagome cried indignantly, "Every day I've been thinking about it since he placed this damn curse on my neck!" she screamed pulling down the high collar to her kimono which hid the mate mark. It had been a deliberate choice that she had made in the past couple of days to hide the mark, seeing it hurt way too much, "He doesn't want to be with me Dar and he's made it clear. I want it off!"

Dar pulled at his collar and glanced around as if hoping someone would jump out and save him. He shifted uncomfortably under Kagome's angry gaze. Kagome stared accusingly at him for what seemed like an eternity, before turning away her eyes sadden. She didn't want someone trapped to her for forever who didn't love her or even like being around her.

She swallowed thickly trying to not cry. She didn't want to cry anymore she was tired of crying and she promised herself that she wouldn't cry anymore. She turned into the warm embrace as Dar hugged her and hid her face in his shirt.

"Kags," Dar pleaded pulling her away from him so that he could look in her eyes, "Don't do this…not yet, he's hurt that's all it is. I promise you, if you do this it will be the biggest mistake either of you ever make," he told her earnestly. Kagome looked away and Dar hooked a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him.

Kagome shook her head in the negative and looked down. Dar frowned before forcing her head up so that she was looking at him, "Give him some time," Kagome opened her mouth to refuse and Dar quickly rushed on, "If you can't handle it after two weeks…just two weeks. I'll help you remove it…. I'll research and help you."

Kagome looked away before looking up at him with accusing eyes, "Why? Because it would make the West look bad?" she hissed.

Dar smirked lopsidedly, "How the West looks is your responsibility," he told her with a shrug, "Mine is taking care of my friends. It's my job as general," he added with a grin.

Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled, "yes I'm sure patching up love affairs is a part of the job description," Kagome told him with a half hearted shrug.

Dar grinned at her, "Yea well, it did say something about whatever duties may arise," he answered with a grin. He stretched and gathered all the scrolls before tossing them quickly away where they landed on a random self, as if afraid she might change her mind. He turned back to her with a grin, "see I'm gone for a little while and your lives fall apart… I think I should get a promotion," he declared with a grin.

Kagome rolled her eyes but couldn't help grinning back at him, "yes, I'm sure," she teased with a laugh.

Dar was relieved that she was laughing. He plopped down in the chair and regarded her a little lazily before scratching his ear and asking, "What were you in here for anyways?" he muttered.

Kagome jumped suddenly remembering that she had been here to help Kikyo. She felt a little badly that she had forgotten the reason she came in here was to help Kikyo. Kagome smiled sheepishly, "Research on that demon that snagged Kikyo," She stated with a scratch of her head.

Dar shook his head at her, "Nothing here on it," he stated with a little frown, "I've looked already." He turned his gaze away and sighed, "Everything turns up a dead end. Everyone involved in this thing seems to kill themselves as soon as we get near."

Kagome bit her lip. Then her eyes widened as she recalled Rin telling her about her village. Hadn't she said that someone had eaten them from the inside? Perhaps what Rin really meant was that they weren't themselves. They were controlled. After all in her attack she had been controlled. She had in fact told Akura to go away. Kikyo had looked almost dead when she saw them, she didn't even look like she knew who she was, hell she hadn't recognized Kagome. Could that have been what Rin meant?

"Mind control," Kagome stated softly. She turned to Dar her eyes wide, "Is it possible that they were controlled? Can demons do that?" Kagome asked with a shocked wide eyed stare at him. It was the only thing that made sense. There was someone controlling these people who just killed themselves after years of faithful service, someone had certainly controlled her.

Dar shrugged his shoulders and stood with a lazy stretch, "Only one way to find out," he muttered getting up. He led Kagome further back in the library. They went clear to the back of the library where a short stair case lead down to a poorly lit room that was mostly obscured by the low ceiling. They descended the small flight of stairs and Kagome found herself in a massive room with books that looked as old as time. The shelves stretched the height of the room brushing the ceiling. The ceiling itself wasn't as low as it appeared from the stair case. The shelves of books reached as far as the eye could see in every direction. The books stood ancient in the gray light and were neatly lined with a thin layer of dust covering them, they remained upright and unmovable packed in so much that Kagome doubted a feather could fit between them.

"Yea, I don't know of anything like that, so more than likely that information is done here. This is where we keep the really old crap. It spans the entire bottom of the castle," he stated then grinned at her, "Don't you just love research?"

Kagome gulped and glanced back at the room before commenting drily, "tones…." She groaned and wanted to dash back upstairs and claim she had to get ready. This library didn't seem to be at all easy to search. She would be trapped down here for years!

Dar grinned, "Well let's get going camper," he muttered before walking off.

To Kagome's luck everything was well ordered and categorized. The head librarian an owl demon who seemed perfectly at home in the dimly lit environment and very much out of touch with the world took the time to lead them through the various sections before finally depositing them in the section which was entitled demon abilities. After a fierce warning against damaging any of his children, who Kagome had come to realize were his books he swished back into the dimness of the library before becoming lost from view.

It wasn't until Kagome felt like her brain was about to burst from knowledge that Dar reached over and shut the book she had been reading. Kagome glanced up at him curiously.

"It's time to go," he told her getting up.

Kagome frowned and looked back to the book, "We haven't found anything yet," she stated with a pout. She didn't move from her spot at the table. She took the moment to stretch effectively popping her back.

"Yea but you have to meet the northern family, I promised your baby sitter I'd have you back on time," he stated with a playful grin.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, "She isn't my babysitter!" she declared before crossing her arms and pouting in a very child like manner. Dar regarded her with a playful disbelieving look before shaking his head.

Kagome got up. She didn't want Akura to be all panicked. She gave another large stretch before looking Dar in the eyes, "You'll tell me if you find anything wont you?" she asked her voice taking on a pleading quality. She had after all been kept out of the loop for quite some time.

Dar nodded, "Yea of course," he stated. At the look Kagome leveled him, he smiled sheepishly, "promise," he added with a grin as he scratched the back of his head. Kagome rolled her eyes but nodded. Dar yawned and plopped back down, "You can find your way back to your room right?" he asked.

Kagome nodded her head, "Won't you get in trouble for letting me go by myself?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

Dar shrugged, "I got stuff to do, and I guess you could use the breather. Just don't break anything," he muttered with a nasty look on his face, "especially not one of Kai's special plates…" he shuddered and shook his head.

Kagome grinned and kissed him lightly on the forehead, "thanks," she muttered. He smiled back at her, "Can I take this with me?" She asked pointing to the book she had been reading. It wasn't much but she figured she might as well be useful, who knew the next time she would be let down there.

Dar glanced at the book before nodding his head. He pulled a sheet from his pocket and handed it to her. Kagome glanced down at the lease from. She quickly wrote her name down, or rather her sister's name, the name of the book and signed it. Dar sprawled his signature in the approved by line before shooing her off.

Kagome waved to him picked up her book and departed. She made her way up the stair case and was momentarily blinded as she stumbled into the light. Kagome clamped her eyes shut for a moment before slowly allowing the lids to flutter open. She blinked a while then started walking again.

Kagome hummed silently to herself wondering what the northern family would be like. For all intents and purposes Iyou had painted them as cold and uncaring family. Who would undoubtedly resent her for the weakness of her human body.

Kagome shook her head, hopefully they were just misjudged. They could perhaps be shy even and not really as cruel as Iyou thought, then again it took a special kind of person to kill a spouse of four hundred years.

Kagome frowned. She had heard from one of the servants that the then lord of the north had not divorced his wife when the heir was produced for fear it would also die. Therefore he wanted to wait for the second to come. It took so long it was rumored because the lady did everything in her power not to conceive. It was also rumored that she was the one that had killed the first and original babe when he was but a boy of ten. When the third babe was produced and suckled, the lord demanded the woman leave. That was how the battle for the north had started. The victor had been the lady of the North who now ruled the house.

Kagome shuddered to think about it. It could all be rumors. Rumors were known to fly and become misconstrued in the retelling. Kagome pulled up short when she almost bumped into someone. It was lady Sumari. Her hair let down and her maidens walking quietly and subdued behind her.

"Kikyo, there you are. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were avoiding me," She stated lightly but her gray eyes held an accusing look that told Kagome she was quite serious.

Kagome's eyes widened momentarily and she shook her head, "Of course not," She declared zealously. However her zeal was only due to the shock of the comment. She had no desire to see Sumari. Just looking at her made her recall that night when she had seen Sumari and her brother.

Sumari smiled and her eyes seemed to lighten she shifted them around the room and turned her nose up in the air, "Come, I do so hate the scent of hanyou," she declared with a scornful tilt of the lip before turning and sweeping in the direction she had come from.

Kagome bit back her initial response which was to ask her why the heck she came into his wings then. She quickly slipped her concealing mask in place and followed behind lady Sumari. Sumari moved in a rustle of silk down the hall and continued out of Inuyasha's wings. They moved towards her rooms and came to a at the room that they had 'dinner' in.

The door was held open and Sumari entered. She indicated for Kagome to sit. Kagome did so as Sumari herself arranged herself on the cushion. One of her ladies in waiting went quickly into what Kagome assumed was her room and came back out with a brush and a clip box. She immediately started to brush out the golden locks.

"You've been hard to get in contact with the last few days," Sumari stated in a slow drawl as she looked at her claws and ran her thumb delicately along the other four claws.

Kagome did her best not to shrug. Shrugging was not Kikyo's style, "I have been kept busy with Rin," she stated in an aloof manner. One that indicated she had no further intentions of expounding on her statement.

Sumari glanced at her sharply and smiled but her eyes remained sharp and accusing, "Ah Rin," she stated a purr, that didn't sound pleasant or pleased, "How is she doing?"

"Not too good," Kagome answered off handedly. She wished Sumari would just shut up and let her leave. She didn't want to be in here with her, she wanted to be outside getting ready. She knew Iyou would be a nervous mess, well as much of a mess as Iyou would let show.

"Is that so?" Sumari asked raising an eyebrow. She looked gazes with Kagome as if in an attempt to stare her down. Kagome kept her gaze and didn't blink. She did however incline her head slightly in the affirmative, "Well that is odd isn't it," Sumari stated, "I have heard reports of seeing the girl move around from the windows… isn't that odd for a bed ridden child, who's condition is worsening by the second?" Sumari snapped.

Kagome was glad her mask was in place or Sumari would have seen her shock. She regarded Sumari with a level headed stare and resisted the urge to cringe under the woman's scrutiny, "She is ill, perhaps what is seen is Etta or myself carrying her around the room," Kagome stated adding a slight bit of haughtiness into her tone, so that it came out she was offended by the accusation.

Sumari didn't say anything. She servant had now managed a complicated pile up on the top of her head and was diligently and painstakingly twisting a hair piece into the bun while trying to keep everything smooth and perfect. Instead of asking any more about Rin, Sumari changed the topic, "What of the demon slayer?" she asked.

"What of her?" Kagome asked in a slight shock.

"Is she still alive?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders her eyes narrowed slightly. Why was Sumari asking about Sango? She had learned from Iyou that people here rarely did or asked anything without a purpose. She kept her eyes glued to Sumari's form the woman's expression was contemplative and Sumari closed her eyes slightly.

"I have seen you guarded by the woman's friend's on occasion," Sumari stated silently lifting her gray eyes to Kagome. They held no warmth or sense of friendship to them and Kagome had to wonder if Kikyo and this woman were indeed friends. Sumari obviously took the look for puzzlement and with a tiny sigh expanded on the statement, "The annoying fox general… the other with the ponytail," Kagome nodded in acknowledgement but didn't say anything to her. Sumari growled in irritation, "Well?" She snapped.

"Well?" Kagome echoed, not sure what it was Sumari was expecting.

"Have they said anything?" Sumari asked exasperatedly, her voice taking on an impatient and dangerous tinge. The maiden at her hair hands began to tremble at the unexpected yell from her mistress and she seemed to be grateful she hadn't snagged the thin golden hair.

"No," Kagome stated wondering why Sumari wanted to know this.

She huffed, "They mustn't have been as closed as I thought," she stated in a soft thoughtful voice her eyes far away. Kagome continued to stare at her and Sumari continued, "If they were as close as they seem a riot might have started," she grumbled.

Kagome nodded her head. Could it be that Sumari was just concerned about avoiding treason? The lady in question was still looking thoughtful and her lady in waiting had sat back on her heels now finished with the hair but didn't dare urge Sumari to move into the dressing room.

"Then again, I suppose they wouldn't tell you anything," Sumari growled, "you are after all probably the most useless investment ever made," she told Kagome with a sweet smile.

Kagome had to bite her tongue not to comment and she kept her steely gaze looking straight ahead. Sumari was looking her over with that fake sickeningly sweet smile of hers and her gray eyes stormy as if the anger behind them was barely contained.

"Tell me how goes your wedding preparations?" She asked and sat up straighter.

Kagome blinked at the sudden switch in conversation pattern, "Fine," she acknowledged and did her best to keep her confusion out of the answer.

"Are you trying to undermine me Kikyo?" Sumari asked in a dangerous calm voice. Kagome didn't answer but her confusion must have shown for a second because Sumari growled low and threatening, "Do you think you can turn my palace against me?" She roared, "Do not play innocent; the house is abuzz with the graciousness of the Inuyasha's human whore and unwanted bride!" She shrieked.

Kagome bristled but tried to keep herself in check although her eyes did narrow at the woman. She bit her lips and clenched her hands. She wouldn't retaliate. Sumari would probably switch around anything she said and her ladies in waiting were too deathly afraid of her to do anything about it.

"First the rulers of the south, and now the palace!" She hissed her temper seemed to have gotten away with her and Kagome could swear her mouth had begun to elongate slightly before taking back its natural shape, "Then you aim for my husband and brother!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked slowly not wanting to rile the demon any further. She seemed to be on the brink of going mad with rage.

Sumari snarled at her before sweeping her hand around the room, "Where is your little friend?" she asked with a laugh.

Kagome glanced around and realized that the young girl she had helped who made up the forth of Sumari's hand maidens was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes widened and she felt sick to her stomach. She turned back to Sumari, who had a satisfied look on her face, "What did you do to her?" Kagome asked almost scared to hear the answer.

Lady Sumari smirked in a superior way, "I merely squeezed some information out of her," Sumari stated off handedly with a grin, "Enough to know that you told her to leave the corridor that night and stayed yourself, I for a fact know that You are allowed free reign to Sesshomaru's wings without any eyebrows being raised, what better way to try and steal my crown?" Sumari asked her tone low and dangerous and her eyes flashing red.

Kagome couldn't help her mouth from dropping open, the woman was insane, "I do not want Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, "We are not in a relationship…why…why -."

"Why would Sesshomaru want you?" Sumari asked with a tilt to her head that for a moment made her look innocent and childlike before her eyes narrowed, "I suppose you have a point. After all you couldn't even make a half demon happy…"

Kagome gasped from the low blow and Sumari smirked, "He hasn't touched you has he. Even now his scent on you is dying, I bet he didn't even want to touch you that first couple times…its even doubtful if he did with the way you smell now, untouched," She sneered the word as if it were disgusting and loathsome to even be considered 'untouched', each word was like a blow to Kagome as she remembered how willing Inuyasha had been not to be intimate and now that it was brought up she couldn't help but feel he perhaps had been too egger.

"Indeed probably told you some story about waiting until you're ready?" She asked sweetly then laughed heartly at Kagome's pained look, "Yes, you are useless." With that Sumari stood, satisfied by the tears she saw Kagome holding in. She turned to walk away but then stopped and glanced a head over her shoulder, "When I assume my place of Lady of the West, you'll be the first I get rid of, no matter how much my brother fancies you….and that trash that used to be my hand maiden, you may keep her if you wish or send her home, garbage deserves to be together," with that said she strutted out the room her ladies bolting after her.

Kagome sat there for a moment before one of the ladies cleared her throat softly. The servant bowed low and the lady spoke hesitantly, "Mistress, I suggest you leave the room now, you are human and cannot withstand an unleash of temper…." She spoke earnestly glancing in the direction Sumari had gone in.

Kagome looked at her and what she saw was eyes full of pity. Kagome felt her breath itch and with that got up and ran as fast as she could out the room. Her tears came freely blinding her and she didn't care that the harsh wide swings of her legs had ripped the silk kimno she wore. She ran out of Sumari's corridors and tore down the hall stumbling out into the gardens that she had come to realize belonged to Inuyasha's section of the house. She pumped her legs faster her tears leaving sticky streams that felt torturous with their warmth.

She tripped and stumbled, landing on her hands and knee, Kagome couldn't even bother to move, she pushed back on her hunches covering her face and giving way to heart wrenching sobs.

L

Scene change

L

Iyou looked out uncomfortably at her place in line with the royal family, a servant had summoned them all, and the northern lords would arrive any moment. Her eyes swept once more to the corridor Kikyo would more likely come from. Yet the girl was nowhere in sight and her scent wasn't on the air. Iyou faced forward her eyes steely as the doors began to open.

She had depended on Kagome to do most of the talking, even with the wedding plans she interacted as little as possible with everyone. She hated crowds, she liked her books and numbers and that was that. People were judgmental; people wanted her to be things she was not. She had learned from early on the way her mom hid her from all guest that people didn't like her. With that simple truth etched in her mind she had depended on Kikyo to do the mouth work. She had watched Kikyo charm the palace and its occupants and been happy, content and proud that the girl was so well liked. Now however Kikyo was nowhere in sight and she felt the first stirring of failures take place.

Iyou straightened her shoulders and walked out with the others her eyes steely and set. She would not embarrass herself. Perhaps the lords wouldn't be wooed but they certainly wouldn't be treated in an unacceptable way.

As usual the palace servants had drawn close to see the greetings and the members of the town had made the trek up and were allowed the rare opportunity to stay in the court yard without invitation. The carriage that hosted the ruling Family of the North pulled to a stop, far enough from the castle gate so that the nobles could put on a show.

Out of the carriage swept a woman who was tall and slender. Her skin was jet black with a cool look to it that made it seem like she would never sweat. Her hair was an oddity with her complexion; it was a startling white with blue and reminded Iyou of a frozen lake. It stretched long and unbounded down her back. Her face was small and rounded her lips full and her eyes were cat like proud and condescending. The blue orbs had a hard look to them and reminded Iyou of a deep lake. She wore a light blue kimono that had a minimum of five other layers below it; it was tied with an off white obi dotted with yellow. She was breath taking and Iyou was left to once again feel plane in comparison. She allowed her youkai to flare letting all feel her power and understand just who she was. She took an elegant step from the carriage and the next to dismount was her son.

He was a tall being too, standing on height with his mother. However instead of the jet black skin, that looked so ethereal on his mother he had skin the colour of burnt caramel, smooth as silk and just as cool looking as his mother's. His hair was the same look as his mother, however the white seemed to clash violently with the blue and his hair looked more like the sea had been frozen mid wave and the white was merely the salt cap of each wave. His eyes held the same narrowed shape as his mother, but instead of being a startling blue, they were an astonishing aquamarine and had a golden ring around the cat like features. He was Iyou guessed one of the most handsome beings to ever walk the earth, his eyes held a bored look almost as if he didn't appreciate his own beauty yet they were just as hard as his mothers. Iyou wondered if the eldest western prince would be able to win a beauty contest against this lord and she knew if there were such things the competition would be hard and very close. He didn't allow his aura to flare he merely stood by his mother's side.

The next to leap from the cart was the youngest and last member of the northern family. She at her age was at her brother's shoulder. Her hair was as her brother's a mass of waves that looked as if a sea had been frozen in a violent storm. Her eyes unlike the others were rounded wide cat shape that Iyou assumed she got from her father, however the blue was that of her mother's eyes and her wide one stared shockingly out at whoever she deemed worthy of her flickering gaze. Her expression was as hard as her mother and Iyou couldn't help but think it appropriate that the house ruled over ice. She had the air of someone who was important and didn't wish to be bothered by lowly beings. She held her youkai in, but Iyou got the distinct impression that it was because it would be rude to let it flare, after all she was not of the station of her mother.

The family stepped forward and Iyou was surprised to realize that the son stepped in line with his mother as if he were her equal. The daughter walked proudly a pace behind the group. The procession was starling and held the crowd in a stunned awe.

The lady nodded to Inutaisho while her son gave a short bow and her daughter went a little lower. Then they nodded to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Who bowed in acknowledgement to the lady but only returned the nod of respect to the two children.

Iyou stepped forward it would be her duty, since lady Sumari had negated any part in the wedding. Lady Sumari looked bored and haughtily at Iyou as if she knew that this was doomed and then cast an apologetic look to the northern family, who for whatever reason chose to ignore her.

"The house of the moon welcomes you," Iyou stated with a deep respectful bow, "Please allow me to show you my Lord Inuyasha's generous hospitality with a tour of our wings and your quarters till the wedding."

Sumari looked as if she wanted to scoff at the greeting but kept silent. The lady of the north inclined her head slightly, she seemed to spend a moment sizing up Iyou. Her expression was blank save for the slight down turn of the lips she allowed her hard gaze to linger a moment before stating in a voice that was smooth and slightly on the deeper side of things but not enough to be considered masculine, "Of course, I assume we will have the company of the other members of the royal family," She stated without a blink. It was obvious that was what she expected and anything less would not please her.

Iyou was not lost to the insult, she would rather not be cooped up with the hanyou and his unwanted bride. She didn't miss the superior look in Sumari's eyes or the condescending smirk.

"We will proceed," Sesshomaru stated.

Iyou was a little surprised by the show of support but she bowed her thanks and began leading the family off. Iyou lead them along the paths pointing out the various rooms and giving them the names and just a bare introduction. Other than the momentary break of the silence by her voice the march was slow and uncomfortable. The northern family marched along behind Iyou in much the same manner they had approached the castle gates and the western family pulled up the rare. It was their home after all so the tour did not benefit them.

Iyou was just about to point out the tea room, where the family could sit and have tea when the young lord of the north sniffed the air delicately then promptly turned and walked off. Iyou was flustered for a moment and Sumari looked on the verge of giggles. The lord paid them no mind and walked off with a purpose.

Iyou quickly gained her bearings and went after him, "Mi lord," she called softly as she finally caught up to him. He had flung the door open and stepped out of into the garden his eyes were scanning a moment, "these are Inuyasha's gardens-."

Iyou was forced to stop again when he gave her a slight glance before continuing on his way. She had to struggle to hide her embarrassment at being so disregarded. She walked after him and decided to keep quiet it was clear that he knew where he was going. She wanted to slap the smirk off Sumari's face however such behavior would be unacceptable not to mention the woman was stronger than her.

The lord came to a stop at the center of the garden where Kikyo sat with her back turned to them. Dirty and disheveled in such a un-lady like manner that Iyou felt the blush of embarrassment spread from the top of her head all the way down to her toes. This time Sumari actually let out a little giggle. It was clear from where Iyou stood that Kikyo's kimono had an indecent jagged rip on both sides of her now dirt splattered kimono which exposed her creamy thighs in a vulgar manner. There was a young demon sitting in front of her obviously trying to keep the girl entertained, and another was braiding her hair in a way that was not at all fit for her station. Both demons froze at the approach of the powerful youkais .

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked head tilted to the side as she observed the girl in front of her.

"I knew I smelt dinner…." Aisumkimsu the northern prince drawled in a rumble like thunder. His voice caused the women by Kagome to tremble. They knew such a battle would be hopeless, they tensed never the less.

Inuyasha stepped forward his hand resting on the hilt of his sword in a threatening manner. Before he could make good on his threat though Sesshomaru's hand clamped on his shoulder and Inutaisho opened his mouth to say something but in the same moment Kagome spun around. Her brown eyes narrowed in an annoyed manner and mouth open to tell off whoever threatened her when her eyes widened and sparkled with glee. She jumped up and launched herself into the northern prince's arm with a delighted cry of,

"Ai-kun!"

He caught her easily and her legs dangled off the floor for a moment. Before he placed her down, a hand resting easily around her waist, Kagome grinned happily up at him oblivious to the shocked stares or the jealously in Inuyasha's gaze as he stared at them.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked excitedly. As she tilted her head back so that she could see the northern prince's face from the close proximity.

"I could ask you the same thing," he stated softly. He used a clawed hand to delicately wipe at the tear tracks that stained her cheeks. Inuyasha let out a low threatening growl that only the youkai heard, however the northern prince chose to ignore it, "and what has caused you to shed so many tears?"

Kagome blushed and looked down. An action that only further served to make Inuyasha more jealous. Kagome shifted her weight embarrassingly, "It's nothing really," she muttered.

He grunted and tugged at the collar to her kimono, to expose her neck. Inuyasha took a step forward and Inutaisho gestured for him to stay in place. Aisukimsu looked curiously at the mate mark which was on her neck, "Well I see now what brings you here," he stated lightly, "why is it covered? And incomplete?"

Kagome continued to look down and shuffled her feet a little uncomfortably, "It…I guess… it was kind of a mistake," she stated softly her eyes saddened by the confession.

Inuyasha dropped his aggressive attitude his claws clenched at his side. So that's what she thought? That their mating was a mistake? He turned his head away from the group until he could get himself under control. Inutaisho squeezed his shoulder in a comforting manner but Inuyasha shook it off and kept his gaze away from the chattering couple.

"Are you here for the wedding Ai?" Kagome asked switching the conversation to one of more interest.

"I should hope so," Aisukimsu stated with a light twitch of the lips, "So you are the hanyou-."

Kagome smacked him lightly on the shoulder, "Inuyasha," she corrected as if it was almost second nature to her now. She missed the narrowing of his mother's and sister's eyes. Inuyashas had chosen to ignore them.

"My apologies," Aisukimsu stated in his deep rumble and Kagome doubted he was truly sorry, "you are his human…." He paused a moment and it was obvious he was trying to select another name for whore, "woman," he supplied.

Kagome smiled as best she could, "in the flesh," she muttered softly, "you still haven't told me what brought you here or why it's been almost three years!" Kagome stated folding her arms and glaring in mock anger at him.

"It seems I am a party in the northern family-."

Kagome gasped and slapped her hand to her forehead with a groan, "oh now… Iyou is going to kill me…" she muttered more to herself. Aisukimsu looked at her his aqua eyes showing his amusement however his general expression remained unchanged, "I'm supposed to be helping her give the northern family a tour!" she exclaimed in dismay.

"You mean, this northern family?" Aisukimsu asked gesturing lightly to his mother and sister.

Kagome's eyes widened as she just registered the company he was with. She blushed and tried fruitless to make herself look presentable. She looked apologetically to Iyou who was still looking at her in surprise. Kagome bowed self consciously to who was obviously the leader of the northern land.

Aisukimsu straightened her and turned her back around, "consider your forgetfulness forgiven. Now where is your sister?" he questioned. Even though his expression didn't change Kagome could tell he was eager to find Kikyo.

She shifted uncomfortably, "um… she is fine, visiting family," she stated softly.

Aisukimsu's eyes narrowed, "has something happened to her?" he questioned his voice deathly calm.

Kagome shifted, "um… kinda," she stated softly, "But um… I really can't say much on the matter," Kagome stated her eyes apologetic but pleading with him to understand.

"Hn," He stated. He turned to Iyou, "Gatitude for the tour," he stated in his deep rumbling voice, "however it ends here for me. Sesshomaru, I would have words with you," he turned back to Kagome, "You shall be joining me for dinner," it was a demand not a request.

Kagome nodded her head. Aisukimsu turned and followed after Sesshomaru who had already begun to walk away. The northern lady was looking at Kagome in a disgusted manner and her daughter had a similar gaze except there was also a hint of jealously there. Kagome marveled at how similar they looked to Aisukimsu but shrugged it off. She noticed Inuyasha wasn't even looking at her and sighed.

Before she could say anything however the Lady of the north spoke up, "Show me to my rooms," she demanded of Iyou, "it seems my son has already made dinner arrangements for the family," she stated with barely suppressed scorn.

Kagome looked at her in wide eyed shock. Iyou nodded and asked the lady to follow her, the lady of the north walked after her with a stony look on her face and her daughter trekked behind in her footsteps.

"You two may go," Inutaisho stated to the two young demons that had been sitting with Kagome. They bowed and scurried off, no doubt to spread the news of how well Kagome knew the son of the north, "Sumari, please, if you would give us a moment," Inutaisho demanded of her. Sumari bowed and grudgingly departed.

L

Scene Change

L

"You have knowledge of her sister?" Sesshomaru interrupted the silence as he and Aisukimsu walked along at a leisurely pace. The silence stretched around them as they walked side by side, it wasn't uncomfortable they were both of a silent nature and although Sesshomaru thought Aisukimsu's nature had been forced on him by his mother rather than a natural inclination to be still. Matters had only worsened since his father's death.

A ghost of a smile spread across Aisukimsu's face which was really only a slight up turning of the lips, "No," he told his long time and perhaps only friend besides the Higurashi twins, "I know her. But that one I left un-touched as the day I met her."

Sesshomaru opened the door to the study and allowed the panther to stroll in. It was a miracle they were friends at all. Initially there was a strong hatred between the cat and dog demons. It wasn't until Aisukimsu's great grandfather committed the ultimate treason that they were forced to alley with the dog nation, and even then they were shaky allies. In fact it was Sesshomaru's mother who had persuaded Inutaisho to agree to join forces with the panthers, and her strong logic had swayed her then husband. Seeing the befits of the partnership Izayoi tried to garner a deeper friendship, insisting to both the northern lord and Inutaisho that Aisukimsu would make the perfect playmate for her much too serious stepson. Sesshomaru knew she had secretly hoped that Aisukimsu's jovial attitude would take his mind off the seriousness of training for court, and it had. However Izayoi was not comfortable with the rulers of the house of the north, and made every excuse to have Aisukimsu at the west instead of the other way around. It was a match Aisukimsu's mother hated to her very core and his father could not back out of because of their alliance.

Under his mother and father's firm hand they had gradually changed the once jovial Aisukimsu into the cold, calculated demon Sesshomaru saw before him. Sometimes Sesshomaru wondered idly if his friend would not snap one day and murder everyone.

"Hn, speak your mind," Sesshomaru stated softly. The fact that Aisukimsu had left the miko untouched spoke volumes. Panthers were not pack animals and Aisukimsu cared not for settling down. He did however care to satisfy his base desires and did so without thought to who or the after. He merely as he put it, 'fulfilled his purpose and moved on.'

"Why does the mate mark remain unfinished?" he asked instead of delving into the topic that Sesshomaru wanted to hear. He knew by the slight down turn of the lips that his friend was displeased.

"She stays here under her sister's name and was mated under such. Inuyasha is having difficulty with the news," Sesshomaru summed up nicely sitting in his chair and locking his gaze onto Aisukimsu's impassive face. However they had been around each other long enough for him to know the panther was displeased, "Why does this concern you?"

"It is of great concern to me!" Aisukimsu stated fiercely a bit of temper peeking through, before he contained himself, "I would not see her slighted." He stated his eyes fierce and determined.

"And how will you prevent it? Adopt her into the house of the north?" Sesshomaru countered easily, keeping his cool and locking his golden gaze onto his friend's face.

At seeing the leveled unblinking stare Aisukimsu gave him, Sesshomaru started in surprise. There were very few who could surprise him and he would expect a surprise least of all from Aisukimsu however here the demon stood shocking him, "You would mate a human while your mother still breathes?" he asked.

"My mother still breathes because I allow it," Aisukiumsu countered smoothly. It was true. Aisukumsu had great power that far surpassed his parents. Sesshomaru and he loved to spar against each other and there were few who could provide a real challenge not to mention win a match against him. In fact Aisukumsu was the only, not counting Inutaisho.

"Which is precisely why I pose the question," Sesshomaru stated pointedly.

Aisukiumsu shrugged his shoulders, "I would have preferred your mother," he stated softly with a look to the ceiling. Sesshomaru nodded his head. It had shook Aisukimsu to the core when Izayoi died, he had retreated from Sesshomaru and everyone else. He had allowed his mother and father to have full control over his actions and they were so caught up in having a powerful tool at their disposal that they blinded themselves to the pain their son had gone through. Sesshomaru was unsure if they even cared about their son's suffering.

In the end Aisukumsu had left for a year. He just got up and walked out the castle. Sesshomaru had received word from him that he was overseas. He had dutifully informed his father who had told the news to Aisukumsu's father who had previously assumed his son was dead. By then the little sister was born and Aisukumsu's father waited until the girl was weaned to try and remove the now northern lady.

Aisukumsu returned when the girl was ten. He stayed the first weeks at the West hidden. In fact it was only Sesshomaru and Aisukumsu who knew of his whereabouts. He had finally removed himself from the hiding place they had made for him when rumors of war in the north travelled to him.

So it was Aisukumsu had gone back home. Sesshomaru had heard nothing from him or about him other than a boastful letter from his mother stating she had killed her husband and eldest son and was now the ruler of the north. His sister was at that time ten.

Sesshomaru had wanted war. His father had calmed him down though. The new lady of the north was starting an uprising in the country. She seemed to be on a mission to get rid of any week demons in her lands. Her tyranny lasted for about three months until Aisukumsu walked back into the castle unarmed. It was stated he barred the castle door and held the woman captive for five days before she was released and he took up ruling of the north in everything but name allowing her to stay on the throne. With such a strong ruler at the head the north began to settle. Sesshomaru wondered what had happened in the months the prince had disappeared.

"Hn, she would understand your choices better," he agreed and remained silent on the matter. He reclined in his chair and waited.

"I was attacked upon my return," he stated in a soft murmur his eyes clouded. Sesshomaru nodded slightly, "By both my parents. It seemed if I would not choose sides it was thought I was a common enemy and a threat to any which decided to rule," he expounded. Sesshomaru watched his expression and knew even now three years after the accident he was still tortured by the revelation. He wasn't versed in the arts of comfort and he did not know what to say, "I was weak and not prepared for such an attack."

"One can hardly call such weakness," Sesshomaru stated. It was the ultimate betrayal. They were supposed to protect him not try to behead him upon his return, "how badly?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Aisukimsu waved his hand as if to dismiss the sentiment. He seemed a lot more relaxed though by Sesshomaru's acceptance of the situation. Aisukimsu crinkled his brows as he thought, "One intended to take out my heart, and the other to have my head. I suffered the most damages in those regions. Arms and legs were almost severed."

"Where did you go?"

"I ran for the west. Running my friend is not something to do when one is in such conditions," he stated with a wire smile a try at a joke. Sesshomaru for his part had a firm frown on his lips. Aisukimsu shifted, "It is enough that I would have found shelter here," he told Sesshomaru.

"I should have not let you return alone-."

"And you would stop me friend?" Aisukimsu asked with a smirk, "I seem to remember winning our last spar."

"Quiet by chance," Sesshomaru parried. This caused a chuckle from Aisukimsu.

"I was found by the sisters," Aiskuimsu informed him, "It was the most peculiar thing. The one called Kaogme was running from god know's what when she stumbled across me. She literally landed on my stomach."

"She is not the most graceful of creatures," Sesshomaru observed.

Aiskuimsu nodded in the affirmative, "But it does bring a certain delight," he stated. Sesshomaru nodded curtly, "Anyways I sensed her miko powers and told her I was going to eat her."

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow and Aiskimsu shrugged, "She was a priestess and I was defenseless," He stated, "I hoped to scare her." He stated, "However before Kagome could react it was her sister who told me that I'd be dead before I could even touch Kagome," He took a moment to relax and close his eyes, "Her sister is beautiful."

"I'm sure you see it," Sesshomaru commented. The dry comment caused a smirk to form on Aiskumisu's lips. Sesshomaru shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nice to know my taste in women meet your approval," Aiskumisu jested. He tapped his chin, "She wanted to kill me."

"Most of your love interests do," Sesshomaru stated factually.

Aiskumisu smirked, "Yes but they have reason. It started quite a fight between the two. It seemed Kagome saw through my threat. It was like watching a volcano and a tornado clash. The two of them argued for so long I thought I would kill me, rather than listen to another word of it before Kagome yelled that Kikyo could kill me, but she'd have to do it herself, and at close range."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Such a feat would not be difficult for a demon. However in retrospect he supposed Izayoi would not have done it.

"She started towards me. I closed my eyes to wait. However I felt her tears instead. She was looking at me so fiercely. Then she told me that she hated me," he said it and Sesshomaru could tell by his expression it had been an emotional moment for him. However the impact was lost on an outsider, "I don't know where I found it, but I found enough strength to pull her to my chest. I held her that way for a long time and she cried.

It wasn't until Kagome came back with herbs, bandages and water that I released her. Well…in truth she got up, I didn't have much of a hold on anything. I passed out in their care. When I awoke I was stitched and bandaged and under Kikyo's watchful gaze. They took turn watching me for two months the other I spent enjoying being with them."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. So the relationship had progressed over the three month period. He could understand from his friend that he had fell hard for the woman and had to wonder if that was what sparked Kikyo's coming to the castle. He had gotten the impression a week in that he had taken the wrong sister. However Kikyo at that time seemed willing to learn to get along with demons and was kind to Rin.

"I had not intended to leave her. However I was better and heard rumor that my father had died, my mother was starting riots and what was more was plotting the demise of my sister. She was ten at the time."

Sesshomaru understood. The girl would have been defenseless against a fully grown warrior and her mother no less. Aisukimsu had a dark look on his face as he continued.

"I entered through the back. It was easy to follow the sound of screaming and calls for 'mommy'. She had dismissed most of the castle so no one of consequence could accuse her of the murder. The girl was bloody and beaten and she would have given the death blow had I gotten there a moment later. We stayed locked in that room for five days."

"Hn, the purpose?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It seemed she had a different view on who was in charge. We needed time for her to see things my way."

"Why is she alive?"

"My sister was young and still needed a mother figure. I could do no good with a youngling." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hn. The truth?"

Aisukimsu sighed and rubbed his head, "I just lost my father and a mother figure and I didn't want to lose another," he admitted softly. He rubbed his forehead, "I could not kill her. I told her I kept her for my sister's purpose."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. They both knew that the woman saw through it. Sesshomaru also knew that Aisukimsu thought it to be his weakness. However he was unsure himself if he would have been able to put a blade through his father or Izayoi, who while not his birth mother was the only he had ever known.

"I would rather you not be like her," Sesshomaru stated with a nod. Killing the woman would have put Aisukimsu on the same standing as the northern lady, and once pushed over that edge who knew what he was capable of. However Sesshomaru truly felt for his friend. He remembered until about age ten all Aisukimsu ever wanted was his parent's affection. He must have come to accept that they didn't have anything to give him along those lines.

"Hn. The girl Kagome, have your brother fix things before my intervention becomes necessary," he stated with a sigh. Aisukimsu had never been Inuyasha's friend they had more of an antagonistic relationship battling for Sesshomaru and Izayoi's attention, however Sesshomaru knew there was affection there and also knew Aisukimsu wouldn't want to cause a rift.

"Hn, we shall see what happens."

"What of her sister, Kikyo?" Aisukimsu asked.

Sesshomaru proceeded to tell his friend what he knew of the situation and explain to him how they were currently handling it, as expected he divulged in information on his own personal life in short sentences and with much prompting finally everything was out in the open between the two and they could once again relapse into a comfortable friendship.

"I believe I shall be late for dinner with your sister," Aisukimsu stated getting up.

Sesshomaru snorted at the term chosen to describe Kagome but did not comment. He had found that even though she didn't start out with a good impression the miko seemed to be of a decent sort. He had witnessed her change the castle around in a week and was still curious to the cause. Servants were nice to her, they went out of their way to please her, and some had even extended their acts of respect to Inuyasha bowing without grumbling or complaint when he passed.

"I will assist you as best I can brother, with Rin or any other issue, just let me know what is needed," Aisukimsu stated as he paused at the door to leave.

Sesshomaru inclined his head in a nod. He was never the emotional type but he was comfortable that Aisukimsu knew the feelings were returned. He tilted his head to the side a little as he wondered just how the little miko Inuyasha had found could possess so much political sway.

L

Scene Change

L

Kagome almost breathed a sigh of relief when the servant allowed Aisukimsu entrance to the dining room and he sauntered in with a stern look in his eye. The two panther demons were difficult to say the least. The lady of the north could not and would not be pleased with anything placed before her. She looked at Kagome as if she were the scum of the earth and treated Iyou with barely concealed resentment.

The girl was indeed her mother's child and while she reserved scoffing at the dishes provided she sat silently with the same condescending air as her mother. Every move to conversation fell flat. Iyou was looking frustrated and did her best to hold it in. Kagome swore any second now at another glare or snide turn up at the nose she would stab the northern lady with her chop sticks.

"Aisukimsu, I was beginning to wonder if you weren't coming," His mother stated with a frown, "how wretched of you leaving us alone with a filthy ningen and weakling demon no one has even heard of," she groused narrowing her eyes at Kagome and Iyou. Kagome could only assume the lady was making reference to the fact that Iyou had never participated in the mating games.

His sister seemed to share the same sentiments as she turned up her nose and kept her eyes accusingly on her brother. Aisukimsu regarded the twin glares with a hard look of his own.

"You would do well not to insult those who I call friends," Aisukimsu hissed in such a dangerous voice that shocked Kagome. The tone seemed so unlike Ai, then again since she had seen him, he had not been relaxed.

His mother gave a nasty glare but kept her mouth shut and spun quickly around. He locked his aqua gaze on his sister's wide eyes and asked, "Have you been insulting my friends Aisuki?"

The girl seemed to blush scarlet in wonderment and embarrassment. The girl looked almost on the brink of tears and at a loss as to what to make of this new information. She bowed her head and murmured, "Forgive me brother."

"Hn, it is not me you have insulted."

Aisuki turned quickly and bowed low to the floor repeating the request for forgiveness. Kagome smiled at her, "It's ok, we can start over," she offered with a grin and a light pat on the shoulder.

Aisuki raised her gaze and straightened. She gave Kagome a hesitant nod. The conversation flowed better after that. Aisukimsu and Kagome were the main participants but his sister did try to make an effort even though Kagome could tell it was a strain not to be snappish or intolerant. Iyou chipped in every now and again but was more comfortable allowing Kagome and Aisukimsu to carry the conversation. The lady of the north remained silent and hard faced until she finally excused herself early. Kagome couldn't say she missed her presence.

By the time Aisukimsu and Aisuki left it were the wee hours of the morning. Kagome yawned widely as she tottered to her room. She had made a date to show both of them around the castle it would take her mind off Inuyasha and help her to see what was bugging Aisukimsu. Plus Iyou had seemed trilled at the idea and insisted she could handle everything else pertaining to the wedding herself.

Kagome yawned. Yup tomorrow was shaping up to be a good day.

L

L

Author's Corner

L

L

Hey guys, thanks to those who reviewed. It was nice hearing from you and knowing that you all are still with the story.

I've made a bit of a Boo –boo last chapter. Iyou doesn't know Kagome isn't Kikyo. Sorry for the confusion.

As I've said before if I don't get reviews I'm not posting. I got a complaint about asking for reviews, I would have answered privately but it was anonymous. So I'm going to reply to it here:

Enchantedwater : I think what persons who read stories fail to understand is that just as you like to read an update the author likes to read the feedback. Therefore if you don't provide feedback how am I to know that it even makes sense to post the chapters?

I have enough people who can read my stories without posting them online for others to also see. These people give me feedback and therefore it's encouraging to show them the other chapters. So while I like writing and write for the sake of writing that has not a thing to do with posting it on .

Besides when you don't leave a message what is the message you are indirectly sending? The story was so crappy it wasn't even worth sending a review? Meh! Couldn't even finish reading this cause it sucks so badly?

So I'm sorry when I write a chapter and don't get any reviews (which has happened on this story) I begin to wonder if it make sense to continue to keep the story here since no one on seems to be reading. In addition to this it limits my growth as an author. No feedback means I don't know what I'm doing right or wrong.

Therefore the next time you see an author say send reviews or no updates. Stop and think to urself. Do I send reviews? Am I making him/her want to post her stories here for me to read? Am I encouraging this person to write?

Cause chances are you're not or a lot of persons aren't and then if you are guilty u need to really adjust ur views and start providing feedback on whatever u liked or didn't like.

That's all I gots to say. Hope to hear from you guys soon ^_~ please review.


	19. Adopted

L

L

Chapter 19

Adopted

L

L

Kagome grinned as she Aisukimsu glared at her. He was covered from head to toe in water and didn't look at all pleased to be pushed into the koi pond. He climbed out with a deathly intent in his eye and Kagome waved her hands at him in a gesture that meant she surrendered.

"It was an accident! Sides you look good wet!" Kagome couldn't help but divulging in laughter again. Her laughter quickly turned to shrieks as she was swept up in the northern prince's arm and dumped unceremoniously into the koi pond.

Kagome resurfaced with a lily pad on her head and spat the water from her mouth her eyes narrowed in a dead pan expression as she glared at the northern prince. He grinned charmingly at her his eyes twinkling.

"What's the matter? You look lovely wet," he mocked using her words against her.

Kagome huffed and accepted his hand as he helped her out of the pool. Akura had somehow managed to retrieve a towel which she swiftly wrapped around Kagome patting her head. Mirika stood aside looking more pained than anything.

"Pardon the interruption, but it is time for you to greet the members of the house of the east," Akura told Kagome with a bow.

Kagome pouted a second but nodded. She didn't want to meet anyone else she had been having fun.

"It is just as well, I must be on my way," Aisukimsu stated with a nod of his head. He turned to Kagome, "My sister will be in your care for the afternoon," he stated.

Kagome nodded. She had gotten fairly used to his demanding tones. She had come to accept that he didn't necessarily mean to be pushy or bossy. He looked thoughtfully at Mirkia before he walked off. Kagome tilted her head to the side wondering what the look was about.

She allowed Akura to lead her off.

L

Scene change

L

"Why do you look so disturbed?" Miroku asked lightly as he approached Inuyasha. The hanyou had been staring through the window his hands clenched and a low growl had been coming from his throat for the past ten minutes.

Sango was sitting across the room glaring daggers at Miroku. Miroku had a red hand print on his face to prove that the interaction between himself and Sango, had involved a slap and a grope to Sango's butt. Miroku had wisely sought refuge across the room.

He glanced out the window to see what had captivated his friend for so long and found below was Kagome and Aisukimsu, he was helping Kagome out of the Koi pond and the two had obviously been having a nice romp because the northern prince was soaked as Kagome was.

Miroku turned to face Inuyasha understanding on his face, "Why do you torture yourself over her?" he asked slowly.

Inuyasha growled and turned away, "I couldn't care what the whore does," he stated folding his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

"If you call her a whore again, I swear I'm going to snap your frigging neck," An angry voice countered as the door closed. It was Dar and his glare was stony.

Inuyasha scoffed, "you could try," he retaliated. He was angry and rearing to go. He would have no problem taking his frustration out on Dar. The two glared at each other from their spaces across the room.

"I have to agree Inuyasha, stop bad mouthing her," Sango added angrily. If they thought they were angry, they needed to try being locked away for the better part of two months, with no company but her brother, a perverted monk and the angry hanyou.

"Why don't you make me?" Inuyasha challenged. He couldn't help but feel hurt by Sango's interjection. Who's friend was she supposed to be anyways.

Miroku cleared his throat, "Lets calm down for a moment," he stated seeing as how the atmosphere was becoming very heated. He looked across his tense companions and cleared his throat, "Inuyasha if you're going to be angry every time Kagome-."

"I aint angry!" Inuyasha yelled, "I don't care what the hell the bitch does. If she wants to troll around flirting with that damn cat let her! I hope the two of them are happy when they're done!"

"You really think Aisukimsu would do that to you?" Sango asked with a roll of her eyes. She couldn't claim to have been serving the west as long as Miroku or even Dar, but that was just because she was more Inuyasha's age. She had basically been born in the castle had played with Inuyasha when they were babes and found that Aisukimsu treated Inuyasha more like a pesky brother than anything else. She hardly could see him trying to steal Inuyasha's mate.

"He is a male, and a promiscuous one at that," Dar stated slowly. He had been at the castle longer than Sango and thought he had more of a hands on to the Nothern prince's personality, "beside his allegiances lie more with Sesshomaru than Inuyasha…it is quite possible," Dar admitted although somewhat reluctantly.

The northern prince was somewhat of a stud. He slept with anyone he deemed fit and had never shown a preference to mated, unmated, innocent or otherwise used women. Dar felt a little iffy that he would try to hurt Inuyasha in such a way, but still he couldn't put it past him.

"I don't give a shit!" Inuyasha cried before storming across the room, "I have to get ready." He stated angrily as he slammed the door behind him.

The room was silent for a moment before Miroku turned to Dar and Sango, "Why do you act as if she is a worthy companion. Do you not find his anger warranted?"

Dar sighed and shrugged, "But to this extent?" He asked Miroku.

Miroku looked back at his friend blankly. He had never been a lover of Kikyo and now that he was faced with her deceptive sister he wasn't exactly abounding in affection.

Dar sighed, "She didn't mean to hurt him Miroku," he stated with as much belief as he could put behind it, "I think she honestly loves him."

"And I'm also starting to believe her, that her sister was controlled," Sango stated softly as she stretched. She looked out the window but Kagome was already walking away with Akura and Mirika. Sango sighed, "I can't think Kagome would be close to someone who was naturally cruel like the Kikyo we've come to know. I think….no I know her sister was being controlled," Sango stated with a firm nod. She had also had time to reflect on how Kikyo was when she just got to the castle and she realized that it was very different from the one they had all grown to hate.

"Besides, being her lady in waiting she tells me stuff, she was going to tell him what happened," Sango stated with a sigh, "I didn't have her explain it to me, because I thought he should be the first to know. She was so worried that he wouldn't accept her," Sango shook her head feeling sorry for her friend, "and I assured her that he would. I built her hopes up around his acceptance."

Miroku placed an arm around Sango's shoulder, "I am sure you didn't mean to get her expectations up to be dashed," he told her soothingly. He could see that Sango felt horrible about edging Kagome on for such a letdown.

Sango sighed, "I wonder if she forgives me."

"I'm sure she does Sango, she asks about you whenever I see her," Dar stated giving her a friendly swat on the arm, "She misses you."

Sango smiled hesitantly and Dar grinned, "Now if you get too girly on us we might have to demote you," he stated and side stepped the sickle that came swinging at him.

L

Scene change

L

Inuyasha came storming to a stop at the front of the castle. He paused and glared angrily out as he joined his place in line. It was a moment before Kagome and Iyou took their positions and he refused to look at them.

Iyou glanced at Inuyasha's tense expression and rested a hand on his arm to offer some comfort however he shook her off and delivered such a nasty glare which shocked her so much that she was struggling to gain composure when the doors were flung open.

Kagome glared as Inuyasha walked off and marched stiffly around into her place at the entrance of the castle. She only held the icy demeanor for a moment though before deflating and forcing a smile on her face. She had to wonder if this was it. If this was all there was left of her and Inuyasha; just stupid hurtful glares.

Her mind was pulled away from that line of thinking when the owl demon made his way up to them. Lord Victat was a demon that looked as old as the hills. He was portly with a generous belly, he carried his arms bent at the elbows and resting atop his bulging stomach so that they looked like wings. His hair was a soft downy gray with speckles of brown that reminded Kagome of feathers. His eyes were huge and bird like and his mouth had the distinct look of a bird. He looked unhappy to be out in the sun and regarded everyone with a glare.

After the greetings where exchanged Kagome and Iyou lead the demon off for a tour which was very short lived as he demanded to be lead to his room to rest. Kagome was glad that in hind sight they had made the room as dark as possible. The drapery would provide the shelter from the sun the lord sought.

Kagome and Iyou separated ways.

Kagome sighed she missed being able to talk to Inuyasha. She missed him on a whole. She glanced at his room door for a moment and wondered if he was inside. She shook her head; he probably didn't want to speak to her. Kagome entered her room.

She wanted to get into less formal attire. Akura remained silent and Kagome was glad. She would hate to have to deal with conversation right now. Kagome had just gotten dressed when a knock came at the door.

"Enter," she called. She could tell from the aura that it was Inutaisho and was confused as to why he had come to visit her instead of summoning her to him.

He entered the room and nodded to Akura and Mirika who saluted and bowed as their station required. He turned his golden eyes to Kagome.

"How have you been?"

"Are you inquiring because you want to know, or because you're afraid I'll embarrass the west?" Kagome snapped angrily and slapped a hand over her mouth her eyes wide. She had not meant to say that at all. She was about to stutter an apology when Inutaisho laughed. It was a deep rumbling laugh that wasn't at all unpleasant.

"To ask dear," He stated as he indicated for her to sit on the bed. Kagome sat mutely. A blush on her cheeks and he sat as well, "Have you made attempt to speak to him?"

Kagome nodded and sighed, "He doesn't want to hear from me," she stated gloomily all of her pervious spunk gone as she stared dejectedly at her covers.

Inutaisho reached over and patted her hand comfortingly, "He cares deeply for you. He will come around."

Kagome looked up startled at the reassuring words, "he...he does?" she stammered out her cheeks flaming as she shifted.

Inutaisho chuckled and nodded, "Yes. He is just stubborn."

They sat for a while in a kind of strained silence. Finally Inutaisho stated to speak again leaning back into his chair, "It seems your friend of the north has laid claim to both you and your sister, stated that this claim occurred before you were adopted into the house of the west," he looked at her waiting for a response.

Kagome kept her mouth shut. She didn't know what Aisukimsu was up to. But she didn't want to ruin it. She sat silently and regarded Inutaisho with a blank look. The dog general nodded his head.

"Do you acknowledge his claim?" He asked. Kagome blinked and looked confusedly at him. She had no clue what such an acceptance included, "Such a claim would remove you from your current status and elevate you as a daughter of the house of the north. He would have a say in your treatment."

He paused a while and allowed it to soak in. Kagome scratched her head hesitantly, "Like adopting me?" Kagome asked a little confused.

Inutaisho thought a moment before shaking his head, "No," he stated softly, "Had you not been mated to Inuyasha, he would have the right to pass you on… you are currently a lady of the house of the moon." Inutaisho told her gently hoping she would now understand what being a lady of the house of Ice would mean.

Kagome frowned and looked down, "oh you mean like his whore," she muttered sadly. She didn't want to be a concubine to Aisukimsu. What in the word was he thinking? She had to stop the tears from pooling in her eyes.

"Not exactly," Inutaisho stated softly, "females can be given as gifts to rulers. Sometimes they are included in the harem, sometimes they are kept for amusement and treated as daughters. What Aisukimsu has stated is that both you and your sister are under his protection with regards to the latter arrangement. He has also assured us that you are untouched and so your current arrangement with the house of the moon may remain unchanged."

Kagome brows furrowed as she thought of this. Well she was glad that, that was what Aiuskimsu meant however she just didn't understand, "what difference does it make?" Kagome asked looking at Inutaisho with eyes full of confusion.

"He has the right to dictate your treatment. He also takes responsibly for anything you have done wrong in our house. You are no longer Inuyasha's property. You will stay with the house of the moon unless Aisukimsu deems you need to return to the north. Arrangements for your permanent stay with the house of the west will also have to go through him."

Kagome's eyes lit up and she felt her heart swell in her breast. Ai had just found a way out for her. She wouldn't have to be trapped in the west if she didn't want to. She wouldn't be just Inuyasha's whore. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

"It might also force Inuyasha to marrying you if he wishes to keep you," Inutaisho expounded.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"Aisukimsu can set a dead line for the loan. As well as Inuyasha can have you returned. Your mate bond is down played and means very little," Inutaisho stated softly, "It is the best offer to accept. As is you have no protection."

Kagome nodded her head, "thanks," she stated softly.

Inutaisho nodded and stood. He turned to Mirika and she bowed low, "Your services are no longer required as the northern prince has taken full responsibility for the miko. You are dismissed."

Mirikia nodded, bowed to Kagome and walked out the door. Kagome couldn't say that she would miss the demon. Inutaisho turned back to her, "Is there any lady of our house that suits your taste or should I ask the northern lord to provide one for you?"

Kagome bit her lips and suddenly remembered, "Sumari-sama, had a lady in waiting. She said I could have her. A young woman with black hair-."

"I am aware of the demon," Inutaisho stated with a nod. A frown came on his face, "she has been…incapacitated for a while. Are you sure you want her?"

Kagome nodded her head. She wouldn't have that girl go back to Sumari even if they paid her. Inutaisho regarded for a while before with a curt nod, "I will take my leave of you now," he stated. Kagome bowed as did Aukra and Inutaisho left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Kagome straightened and realized that Akura was looking at her very worriedly. She shifted uncomfortably before finally asking, "What?"

"Do you think that was wise?" Akura asked fretfully as she glanced at Kagome with big worry filled eyes.

Before Kagome could answer there was a knock on the door. She nodded to Akura who answered it to reveal the young lady of the north. She gave a nod to the occupants of the room.

"My brother said I was to spend the afternoon with you," she stated curtly.

Kagome nodded. She had remembered, "How about we go walk about outside?" Kagome asked. She still had some last minute preps to do for the wedding.

L

Scene Change

L

Inuyasha grumbled as she took his seat in the meeting chambers. He had to wonder what in the world could cause the need for a full scale formal meeting. He cursed under his breath and folded his arms. The other members of the ruling house, its advisors and a scribe were already sitting at the round table looking equally miffed with the exception of Inutaisho. Who sat with a contemplating look on his face.

The door opened again and Inuyasha was surprised when a servant announced that Lord Aisukimsu had arrived for the meeting. He could hardly hold back his growl as the young lord swept into the room, his head held high and his demeanor icy. He nodded curtly to the members of the room before taking his seat.

"This meeting is to resolve the issue of claim with regards to Kagome-."

"What fucking issues?" Inuyasha yelled shocked by the proclamation.

Inuyasha wasn't the only puzzled one, there were blank or curious looks from almost everyone present. Dar, Miroku and even Sesshomaru looked like they were completely stomped.

Inutaisho gave a glare in Inuyasha's direction which clearly told him to watch his language, "It appears the northern lord had first claim to the miko as well as her sister and therefore his claim supersedes the claim from the house of the moon-."

"Bull shit!" Inuyasha yelled jumping to his feet and slamming his hands on the table. He casted a heated glare in the direction of Asikimsu, the northern prince hardly cast a glance in his direction, "There wasn't any frigging claim! And you know it you two faced bastard!"

Aisukimsu raised an elegant brow as he cast a fleeting glance at Inuyasha, "There was indeed claim laid to both mikos from the Higurashi shrine," he answered coldly lifting his eyes to face the room.

"How was such a claim not made public?" Miroku questioned placing a hand on Inuyasha's tense shoulder. He could almost see the anger pouring off his friend. Inuyasha continued to glare at Aisukimsu his claws clenched into the desk and his teeth bared.

"At the time the claim was made, my lands were in turmoil," Aisukimsu stated with a simple shrug, "there were more pressing matters than to make my claim public. We both know I am not even under legal obligations to make my claim public, it is merely a matter of choice." He added smoothly as he plucked a piece of imaginary dust from his clothes.

"Fuck you! Where is your frigging mark?" Inuyasha raged, "I didn't see anything like that on her or any of her family!"

"I have simply not slept with any of them," Aisukimsu paused a moment before adding, "yet… arrangements were being made to have them taken to the northern house-."

"What the fuck do you mean, yet?" Inuyasha asked his voice coming out with a deathly calm as his head lowered so that his bangs covered the dark glint in his eyes, the piece of the table he had been gripping crumbled in his palms.

Aisukimsu stared blankly without blinking. Finally he turned back to Inutaisho, "May we continue?" He asked dismissively.

"No! On account of there isn't any such claim! Frigging call her and ask her!" Inuyasha raged slamming his fists into the table and causing spider like cracks to run along its length. His eyes flashed red for a moment as he snarled at Aisukimsu.

"She has already confirmed that the claim was established," Inutaisho stated softly. The words were by far the lowest sounds ever to leave the great dog demon and yet they resounded through the room as if he had yelled them from the top of his lungs.

Inuyasha staggered as if he had been punched in the gut. He turned to look at his father with such a heart wrenching expression that Inutaisho was forced to turn away. Inuyasha sank to his seat heavily and remained silent.

Inuyasha remained silent for the rest of the meeting. He didn't seem to register anything at all. Finally the occupants of the room filled out with the exception of Dar and Miroku. Dar shifted uncomfortably as he waited on the hanyou to move.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku began as he rested a soothing hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha shrugged it off and got up. He stormed out of the room without so much as a word the door slamming loudly behind him.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Miroku asked Dar. Dar shrugged and sighed. This didn't look good at all.

L

Scene Change

L

"You are angry with me," Aisukimsu observed more than asked as he followed after the western prince. There was not much change to his friend's demeanor however he could tell that he held himself slightly more stiffly than usual.

Sesshomaru cast a cold glare in Aisukimsu's direction but refused to comment. Aisukimsu strolled along beside him anyways not fazed by the vicious look. Sesshomaru walked down the familiar corridors that lead to the dojo and as they entered he unceremoniously tossed Aisukimsu a sword.

Aisukimsu caught it easily enough and barely had time to adjust his hand around the hilt before being forced to ward off the first in a series of attacks. The two danced in a deathly circle across the floor with Aisukimsu being forced on the defensive as Sesshomaru ruthlessly attacked.

Aisukimsu dodged narrowly missing loosing the top of his head, several strands of the bluish silver locks fluttered to the floor. Aisukimsu narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru, "Are you trying to take my head off?" He asked his hackles rising as a dark expression filled his face.

Sesshomaru backed off in his attacks for a moment and stopped a little from his friend. Aisukimsu looked entirely too serious and he could see how the deliberate attack could remind the cat of the betrayal of his parents. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword.

"He is my brother," Sesshomaru hissed at him angrily.

"Half as you so like to emphasize," Aisukimsu spat back sheathing his own sword and looking at Sesshomaru wearily; he kept his distance and still looked tensed for the unexpected, "He is as stubborn as a mule."

"Your treatment was still harsh and unnecessary," Sesshomaru growled out, as he glared at Aisukimsu.

Aisukimsu scoffed, "I do not intend to hurt the boy," he stated with a roll of his eyes, finally allowing himself to relax a little although his eyes remained cautious, "but he needs to recognize that a mate is not something to be taken for granted. I am sure he will come to his senses in due time."

Sesshomaru sighed and placed a hand to his head, "I swear. You have a tumor in your head. You know how possessive dog demons are," he growled.

Aisukimsu scoffed and shrugged his shoulders, "He'll forgive me when he realizes it's not his mate I am after but her sister," He flashed a charming grin in Sesshomaru's direction however Sesshomaru gave him a dead pan stare. Aisukimsu shifted uncomfortably, "He can't possibly stay mad at me forever. We grew up together."

Sesshomaru scoffed and shrugged. He regarded his friend silently, "Let's hope your plan works," he stated curtly.

Aisukimsu shrugged taking his sword back out and gesturing to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru obliged pulling his own sword and launching into an attack.

L

Scene Change

L

Kagome bit her lip as she regarded the young girl who was walking silently beside her. She didn't have a clue what to do with her. She had tried everything from playing, to introduction to persons her own age but Aisuki was determined to remain silent and did nothing but the bare minimal greetings.

Kagome wondered if Aisuki hadn't spent too much time with her mother. The lady of the north had chosen to take all meals in her rooms and to stay lounging in a room overlooking the gardens. From the report Kagome got from the servants they were all treated in a curt manner and the woman appreciated nothing that was served or given to her.

Her daughter with her rounded suspicious eyes seemed to be made out of the same material. All through the day Aisuki was mindful of her manners but so reserved it was almost painful.

Kagome was just about to ask her if she wanted to eat by the pond when she was forcefully spun around and found herself in a crushing grip looking into golden eyes.

"You accepted his claims!"

It was a roar in her face and Kagome took a moment to register what was happening. She looked into Inuyasha's stormy golden eyes and tried to speak but nothing came out.

"You're choosing to willingly be his whore?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

The words stung so badly that Kagome found her voice and shoved at his hands, "It's a whole lot better than being your whore!" she screamed back at him tears streaming down her face, as she swatted at the hands that held her.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat and pushed his face up to hers, "Fine bitch, I don't care… Choose him!" He stated angrily before releasing her, "I never really wanted you anyways," with that said he leapt off into the distance leaving a shocked and hurt Kagome behind.

Aisuki watched the interaction between Kagome and Inuyasha silently. After seeing that Kagome had remained rooted to the spot where Inuyasha was she asked, "Shall we eat?"

"Eat!" Kagome shrieked rounding on the cold thirteen year old her eyes blazing, "How can you think of food at a time like this! Don't you have any sort of feelings?" She yelled her fists bawled as she let her anger lose on the girl that stared back up at her.

Aisuki scoffed, "What good are they, look at where they got you?" She asked with a scornful look in Kagome's direction. She schooled her face soon though and motioned for Akura to set up the basket where they stood.

Akura glared at Aisuki and offered a slight warning growl her fangs barred a little. Kagome's fist doubled in anger as she regarded the girl before her and wondered how she could be so unfeeling, "I am sure you would know all about it," Kagome seethed.

Aisuki shrugged her shoulders, "Indeed I would," she stated smartly before grabbing the basket from Akura, muttering something about simpleton servants and began spreading the meal herself. She took great care in making sure everything was set just so before turning her big green eyes back to Kagome, "You should eat, such tears will weaken your structure. I can tell you cry a lot," she added off handedly before sitting down on the spread blanket and taking a roll from the basket.

Kagome gritted her teeth and counted backwards from ten. She couldn't believe this girl was even related to Ai. She placed a soothing hand on Akura's shoulder before gently sitting. Maybe she wasn't trying to be an uncaring mean spirited wench.

"You see, if you let people that close to you, you give them the power to hurt you," Aisuki expounded as Kagome sat, "it is best to stay clear of it all together. That way when difficult situations arise, you are better able to handle them."

Kagome gazed for a moment at the young girl who spoke more like a bitter old demon. Aisuki was not at all fazed by the stare and Kagome supposed she had gotten used to it. Kagome couldn't help but feel a pang of regret for the girl.

"Don't you want to fall in love and get married?" Kagome asked softly trying to drag her out. This was the most Aisuki had spoken to her; she supposed she could use the opportunity to get to know her silent companion.

"I wish to bear strong pups," She informed Kagome curtly as she took a delicate bite of her roll, "it is why I enter the games and observe them. I wish to bear strong pups with strong political ties. Only such pups will be of value to my brother and the north."

Kagome was startled. Aisuki spat out the words without so much as a pause or a blink and with such conviction it was shocking. Kagome found herself staring open mouthed at her and Aisuki didn't seem to even notice she continued.

"Once I have such children, the male may be disposed of," she stated with a soft shrug before slipping a sliver of fish into her mouth. Aisuki savored the taste for a moment her eyes closed before taking another.

"Disposed of?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Aisuki answered glancing at her. At seeing Kagome's clueless look she rolled her eyes and continued, "divorced or forcefully dispatched."

"You mean murdered?" Kagome shrieked.

Aisuki flinched and covered her ear, Kagome apologized. To which Aisuki gave a dainty nod. She waved a hand in the air, "How else would he be forcefully removed?" she asked as if the answer was obvious and most natural.

"You don't think you might grow to love your husband?" Kagome asked awe struck by the coldness she saw before her.

"To what end?" Aisuki asked back with a shrug, "so that he can kill me while I am too busy idolizing him to notice?"

"What about your children? Surely you will love them!" Kagome told her with an imploring look.

Aisuki shrugged her shoulders, "if they hamper the north then they must be disposed of. They are only good if they have use to my brother, otherwise they hamper the north."

Kagome was stunned into silence and Aisuki ate in peace and undisturbed. She seemed to think that there was nothing out of the ordinary about what she had just said, she finally seemed to notice the odd looks Kagome was giving her and clarified,

"You see if I cannot be useful to the north then I too must be disposed of, it is the way things are."

"Who…who would dispose of you?" Kagome asked.

Aisuki shrugged her shoulders, "my brother or my mother. Although I do suppose it would be more my brother's call than anyone else's."

Kagome gulped, "and how are you useful now?"

Aisuki thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders, "my mother said that he should have let her kill me, because I served no purpose to the north, but she supposes he keeps me around because I amuse him. So I must procure a strong husband and make strong pups for the north so that he will find me useful. It is why I must also be nice to you so that he doesn't find me a bother."

Kagome was stumped for a moment. How could someone view themselves or their lives like that? She found that throughout this lunch she had done nothing but stare and even now she was stuck staring in shocked sadness at the girl that sat beside her.

"What are you two talking about?" A male voice like thunder cut in. The purr of it was unmistakably Aisukimsu. He sauntered up to them with lazy movements before sitting gracefully and peering into the basket. He extracted the last bit of fish and ate it.

"The north," Aisuki stated with a smile at him. Aisukimsu nodded his head but didn't return the smile. Aisuki bit her lips a little before inquiring, "What ails you brother?"

Aisukimsu shrugged his shoulders, "nothing of your concern," he stated softly, "go take a walk in the gardens."

Aisuki furrowed her brows a little before she bowed got up and sauntered off. Aisukimsu regarded Kagome for a moment taking in her shocked expression and the tear stains on her cheeks. He ran a claw delicately along the tear tracks.

"What caused your tears?" he asked softly.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably and rubbed her arm, avoiding his eyes. She swallowed thickly before stating softly, "Inuyasha wasn't exactly pleased about our new arrangements," she stated softly.

"Did he harm you?" Aiskuimsu asked startled as his aqua eyes roamed over her body for evidence of bruises. Kagome held up her hands and shook her head quickly with rambling assurances that nothing of the sort had happened.

Aisukuimsu looked away with another small shrug. He gestured with his chin in the direction that his sister went, "how do you find her?" he asked turning his gaze back to Kagome, and she realized that his eyes were full of concern.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, "I think you should limit her interactions with her mother…. She thinks it's bad to love someone."

Aisukuimsu shrugged his shoulders, "can you blame her?" he asked softly with a sigh, "she's been through a lot." He stated his eyes no doubt clouded by the events of the past.

"Do you love her?" Kagome asked softly. It would be cruel to validate the rumors by press Aisukimsu for an explanation on what had happened to him so she decided to keep her mouth shut in that regard.

Aisukuimsu sighed and shrugged, "I suppose I do, she is my blood," he shook his head and glowered, "but what difference does that make? I do not know what to do with her…I do not know how to raise a child. I have barely left my own childish days behind, and already have to raise a country and care for a raving mad woman!" he stated with exasperation. He looked like he wanted to pull his hair out, "I think it might be best I left her in the company of sane women-."

"That might destroy her," Kagome stated softly. It was obvious that Aisuki thought her only purpose for living was for the northern lands. She would surely see any form of boarding as a betrayal and testimony that she had become useless.

"Then what do I do with her?" he asked.

"Limit her interactions with her mother," Kagome stated with a shrug, "keep her with you at all times, get her friends her age… tell her you love her… explain to her why you saved her from her mother…"

"What do you mean why?" Aisukimsu questioned, "I had no reason other than her being of blood to me."

"Then tell her that. Show her you love her…and she will get better."

Aisukimsu sighed and knit his brows, "where will I find ones of her own age?" He asked softly, "there aren't many tai children," he informed Kagome, "the southern foxes have born all males… no female stand in their midst. Sesshomaru has Rin, who given the current circumstances, it is not possible."

Kagome shrugged as she thought, "I don't know," she stated softly, "I only know the young ones at my school and Rin-."

"Then it is settled then!" Aisukimsu stated softly, "she shall attend your school. I would trust no other one to look after her. As soon as Rin's circumstances change, I shall inform Sesshomaru that they shall be play mates." He stated with a firm nod. He got up and stretched and looked obviously pleased that something had been settled. He turned back hesitantly to Kagome, "you do not think I have waited too long to act?" he asked shifting from foot to foot; looking like a lost little boy.

Kagome shook her head, "with the right guidance she will be fine. But let her know you love her…that is the most urgent of all," Kagome got to her feet and stretched, "I have to check on lord Vectat…I think I've been neglecting him."

In fact Iyou had sent a note not long ago to ask her to see that the lord was well tended to and settling fine. Aisukimsu scrunched up his nose, "that old bat…he needs no tending to," he stated with a very cat like hiss.

Kagome giggled and swatted his hand, "go play with your sister," she stated sticking her tongue out at him, "I have no time for silly cats."

He grinned and nodded before turning in the direction his sister had sauntered off to. Kagome for her part went in the direction of lord Vectat's rooms.

L

Scene change

L

Kagome had just exited Lord Vectat's room in somewhat of a daze. The owl had been silent and unmoved by all conversations except for stories. So, she had spent the better part of three hours telling him stories until she was sure her voice would go horse when Akura had informed her that it was time to check on Rin. Kagome made her apologies and was surprised to be invited back for dinner.

Once they were a good distance from the room she turned to Akura and grinned,

"Thanks, I was running out of words," Kagome stated softly.

Akura smiled, "That's alright, tonight you must have lots of sake brought to dinner, he won't notice what you say after a while," Akura told her with a mischievous grin.

The two ladies took a moment to giggle before continuing to Rin's room. Kagome had hardly gotten two paces when a nervous servant girl bounded up to her and bowed quickly and sloppily, "Mistress, lady Sumari has stated that your new hand maiden should be put to death!" she cried foregoing proper etiquette.

Kagome was momentarily confused before she remembered that she had asked Inutaisho for the girl that was once in the care of Sumari. Kagome's eyes widened, "where are they?" she asked.

"Follow me mistress," the girl cried before zinging down the hall at an impossible rate for a human.

Kagome blinked after her, however Akura stepped forward, "If you would allow…" Akura asked Kagome. Kagome nodded and Akura swept her up before dashing after the girl.

She was set down just steps away from the infirmary. Akura hurriedly adjusted her kimono and hair. The demon that had come to fetch them was waiting fretfully outside. Kagome could hear elevated voices coming from the rooms of the infirmary.

"They're in there," the girl stated gesturing urgently to the doors.

Kagome took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Inside lady Sumari looked about ready to explode in her anger as she asked the head healer if he had any idea who he was dealing with. The girl who had once been lady sumari's lady in waiting was huddled fretfully in the corner. She was sporting what would appear to be fresh claw marks on her cheeks.

The healer stood between Sumari and the girl, he looked scared but was obviously standing his ground. He looked relieved when Kagome walked into the room. He turned to her and gave a curt bow,

"Mistress, it would appear we have a problem," he stated cordially as he faced Kagome, "The lady Sumari has demanded the head of your maid servant," he stated with conviction.

"And why is that?" Kagome asked with a cool indifference that she by no means felt. Sumari sent such an acidic glare in her direction that she felt her throat leap into her heart.

"The reasons are unknown to me," he stated flatly, "I had the maiden tied down because she suddenly tried to kill herself… so she was mostly unattended. There was a commotion in here about twenty minutes ago, her sister was watching her when lady Sumari came in, I sent the girl to fetch you."

"How dare you insolent bitch assume right over my servant?" Sumari growled out taking a threatening step towards Kagome.

Kagome held her ground and kept her chin up, "You, yourself gifted her to me. You have no right to abuse her," Kagome stated haughtily. The girl was now looking between them wide eyed and frightened.

"Why you little-."

"I could fetch Lord Inutaisho if you wish, and he will rectify the situation," Kagome stated with an even smile.

Sumari glared for a moment but clamped her mouth shut. She straightened and turned to face Kagome with a tart smile, "No need, if you say she's yours keep her," she stated. She straightened herself smiled sweetly; cast a nasty look in the direction of the healer and the young girl before striding out of the infirmary.

"Now that you're here, I am discharging her in your care," He stated. He turned to face the girl who was looking feral in the corner and pointed to Kagome, "Get going," he ordered sternly, obviously not amused by the display.

The girl bowed and straightened. Outside the infirmary, who Kagome assumed was her sister was waiting, and the two demons proceeded to hug and produce a series of whines at yips that Kagome didn't understand. Akura seemed to however and blushed as she looked away.

Kagome gave the two sisters five minutes together before she called out, "Excuse me, I must talk to you," she told her softly as she took her by the hand, "firstly what's your name?"

"Hanna," she stated meekly keeping her eyes down turned.

Kagome nodded her head and beckoned for her to follow her. Hanna trailed behind them nervously. She kept glancing from side to side as they travelled the corridors and finally came to a stop at Kagome's doors. Akura opened the door and the trio went in. Kagome offered Hanna a glass of water to which the girl refused.

"Why does Sumari want to kill you?" Kagome asked softly.

Hanna looked down at her toes and shrugged her shoulders, "as her maid, I know much about her," Hanna stated softly. She continued to stare at her toes as she chewed worriedly on her lips.

Kagome's brows furrowed what could Hanna know that warranted Sumari killing her, "Like what?"

Hanna shrugged her shoulders, "I do not know," she stated. Kagome got the distinct impression it was a fib. She sat down on the bed and watched the nervous girl for a moment.

Kagome tilted her head to the side trying to find the best way to get the information out of Hanna. Her mind had immediately leapt to the conclusion that it was related to the entire mysteries of the castle. Sumari was after all egger for the throne.

"Does it have to do with why Rin is sick?" Kagome urged softly.

Hanna looked up at her a genuine look of confusion on her face, "No… I have never heard me lady mention anything about Lady Rin," she stated her eyes pinning Kagome quizzing.

Kagome sighed, apparently not then, "then why would she try to kill you? If you are to be under my protection, I demand to know why I am protecting you," she stated firmly. She wasn't about to get into a spat with Sumari over a ripped dress or something equally silly.

Hanna seemed to weigh her options for a moment. She wrung her hands around and chewed on her lower lip. Finally she turned her eyes on Kagome with a sigh, "The mistress often dismisses us. She leaves for hours at a time," she added softly, "we are made to pretend as if she is still in the rooms with us."

Hanna bit her lips as she thought, "that is it. Sometimes she leaves with her brother, sometimes she leaves by herself."

Hanna was silent after that indicating that was all the information that she had. Kagome made a face at the news. She felt like barfing. Was Sumari just trying to cover up her affair with her brother? Kagome supposed it made sense; they would surely be put to death for such a treasonous act.

"Alright," Kagome stated softly with a nod forcing down the bile that threatened to come into her throat. She sighed and stretched, "Well I have to go to check on Rin," Kagome stated. She was sure Sumari would get over it, besides Dar was already investigating her anyways.

Kagome went down the hall to Rin's room as she thought. She would need to get a hold of Dar to find out where all the investigations were at. She furrowed her brows. Now she needed to speak to Rin. Kagome paused, "Akura, is there an artist at the castle? Or in town?" Kagome asked suddenly.

Akura shrugged her shoulders, "In town I am sure," she stated with a curious look at Kagome.

"Hmm… If I wanted to go into town, who's permission would I need?" Kagome asked.

Akura bit her lips, "Lord Inuyasha or Lord Aisukimsu could grant permission," she told her softly as she scratched her head.

Hanna made a face, "You are mistress to both men?" She asked meekly.

Kagome blushed, she knew Hanna asked to know who she needed to show extra attention to, but still it was a little embarrassing, "No," Kagome answered in a squeek, "Aisukimsu is like my brother and Inuyasha is…well…we know what he is," she stated with a blush.

Kagome turned around and headed off to find Iyou. She vaguely remembered Iyou stating that she had an auditing to do of Inuyasha's house. Kagome found the demon sitting at a desk staring at charts upon charts of numbers. Looking busy and focused, Kagome waited patiently until Iyou looked up.

"What is it?" Iyou asked softly a little irritated at being disturbed.

Kagome brushed off the snappish attitude, "I need to go into town," Kagome told her with a grin as she approached the table. It was piled with scrolls that appeared to be budgets.

Iyou rolled her eyes, "So why seek my permission?" She asked.

"Because it's a favor," Kagome stated, "Please?"

If Kagome had asked permission to leave, it would have seemed very odd and arose suspicion. However Iyou asked and they left together then it would seem as if they simply went to get something pertaining to the wedding.

Iyou sighed and stood. She gestured to one of her ladies, "Ensure no one touches these, or looks at them." The girl nodded obediently and Kagome grinned and gave Iyou a hug.

Permission to leave was granted through a door, since Inuyasha had been too busy to see either one of them. They piled into the carriage and rode into town. Iyou took her two remaining ladies and Kagome with her two. Akura gave directions to the artist she knew. Pretty soon they pulled to a stop in front of the shop which had a selection of pottery, and paintings on display.

The group stepped out of the carriage and by now had gathered quite a crowd of onlookers Kagome hurriedly went into the shop. The artist was a lanky demon that looked more bird than anything else with strip of white that went down the black hair.

"Can I speak to you a moment in private?" Kagome asked.

The shop keeper nodded his head and gestured to the back room. Kagome followed him into the room and was sure to leave the door open where her ladies could see her, but she placed a barrier up. At first the demon cringed but then gradually relaxed after he realized the barrier was harmless.

"I would like you to do a sketch for me. Right now, quickly from charcoal," Kagome stated hoping she didn't sound nervous. The demon nodded and grabbed a piece of paper. He sat down and Kagome began describing the person she had seen.

It took about thirty minutes to complete and when he showed her the sketch Kagome was quite pleased at the face she saw staring back at her. She grinned and accepted the sketch, "I would also like to purchase one of your finest vases as a wedding presents to prince Inuyasha and Lady Rish."

The demon nodded and looked quite pleased, "if anyone asks why I was here you may tell them the latter. Do not mention this sketch."

He assured her he would not and Kagome was a little hesitant; wondering if she should leave it at that but decided there was nothing better she could do. She paused thoughtfully in the doorway, "If you could get an image the likeness of her on the vase," Kagome stated gesturing to Iyou who was looking in her aloof manner at the art in the room, "I would appreciate it."

The demon nodded and bowed, "I shall make it my finest work yet," he promised whole heartedly, happy with the business he was about to receive.

Kagome smiled and tucked the drawing into her sleeve. She waved a cheery good bye before heading out the door. Iyou and her climbed back into the carriage along with the ladies in waiting; well in truth Iyou glided and Kagome clambered in.

"So what was that about?" Iyou asked as she observed the now thoughtful Kagome.

Kagome flashed a smile and shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing," she stated. Iyou looked at her doubtfully but didn't comment on it further.

As the carriage bumped its way slowly to the castle Kagome waved to the children following it eliciting a round of giggles that caused her to smile. She smiled in amusement as they continued to race alongside it. One particularly determined little boy had kept pace through basically all the market. With a calculated jump he landed on the carriage door, holding on with a skinny clawed hand. The ladies in waiting shrieked and Iyou jumped. None of them had been expecting the heavy collision with the cart. There was an angry shout from the driver as the boy's weight pitched the cart a little. His friends were now awe struck. However seeing the angry faces inside the carriage the boy's jubilant face fell and he gulped a little in terror.

Before Iyou could begin to rebuke him Kagome couldn't help but burst out laughing. The boy still hanging off the carriage door gave her a hesitant smile exposing his missing teeth. Reaching up into her hair Kagome pulled one of the pearl beaded strings that Akura had wrapped around her bun, she dropped it in his open shirt pocket and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

The boy blushed a brilliant red and lost his grip on the cart stumbling off. Kagome stuck her head through the window and looked back only to find that he was already on his feet waving the pearls around and hollering that he had gotten a kiss. He waved frantically at her as all of his friends stared in aw. Kagome waved back and couldn't help laughing at his joy, or the jealous look of his friends.

"You shouldn't encourage such behavior," Iyou told her curtly and a little too sternly, obviously still annoyed by being startled her brown eyes holding a scornful look to them.

"They're just kids having fun," Kagome stated with a shrug. She honestly didn't see the harm in it. It wasn't like they went through town every day, "Besides he'll have something to talk about."

"He could have spoken about why you shouldn't jump on the palace carriage," Iyou pointed out mean spiritedly. She glared in Kagome's direction. The ladies in waiting seemed to shift uncomfortably as they listened to the exchange. Hanna seemed especially tensed.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Iyou, "Your just being a grumpy pants cause he frightened you," She taunted in a sing song voice.

Iyou looked out raged for a moment and opened her mouth to protest before finally shutting it. Instead of commenting she crossed her arms and gave as close to a pout as Kagome had ever seen before retorting, "You're just jealous you don't have demon hearing."

Kagome grinned and couldn't help laughing, "Yea, I'm just a mountain of jealousy!" she chuckled out. Iyou gave a soft laughter back and they fell once again into silence.

It was about five minutes before Kagome piped up, "Iyou, why were you going over the budgets?" She asked curiously.

"Something seems amiss," Iyou stated simply with a shrug of her shoulders, "something in the numbers is not crunching right," she added a thoughtful frown on her face.

Kagome made a face and shrugged her shoulders, "Don't look at me, I hate math," she announced.

Iyou looked stunned for a moment, "How could you? It is the most delightful of topics!" She declared. Kagome made a face. Iyou waved a hand as if to brush her aside before getting back to the matter at hand, "It would be easier if I could just ask Sumari-."

Kagome scoffed, "Like that would work," she stated with a roll of her eyes. Kagome had come to recognize that Sumari didn't like anyone or anything that didn't get her closer to the throne. It was a wonder that she even liked her brother.

Iyou nodded in agreement, "I'll manage," she concluded. Before switching topics, "How are our guests? And what is it that has changed in your status so that you should have another lady in waiting?"

Kagome blushed and shifted uncomfortably. Iyou had figured out that Kagome wasn't in the best standing with the palace so the switch from a guard to an actual lady in waiting had come as a surprise to her.

"Well…" Kagome began with a nervous laugh, "I kinda got adopted into the house of the north." Iyou's eyebrows almost shot up into her hair, as she stared at Kagome in obvious shock, "I am still, on loan to Inuyasha," Kagome quickly clarified before frowning, "or whatever you call it," she muttered. Loan didn't seem quite the right word.

"Well aren't you full of surprises," Iyou stated as she regained her composure and was once again looking calm and collected, "Does this arrangement please you?" she asked her head tilted slightly to the side.

"I dunno yet," Kagome answered honestly, "I guess it gives some level of protection."

Iyou nodded her head in agreement. She wisely decided to drop the topic however, although that would explain Inuyasha's frosty treatment, "What of our guests?" Iyou inquired.

"They are fine," Kagome stated with a happy grin, glad for the change in topic, "I am supposed to be having dinner with lord Vectat."

Iyou nodded, "that's good." She stated unconcerned that she wasn't necessarily making any political ties. She had already bounded the house of the west into a contract which dictated they treat her according to a certain manner. They couldn't be rid of her so she had nothing to fare. She much rather Kagome take care of the political allies she herself should have been garnering for the house of the west. Although now there was concern that should Kagome be pulled from the house of the west so would their allies. Iyou shook off that feeling it was unlikely Inuyasha would let his mate go so easily, "have you had a run in with Sumari about it?"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't think she knows yet," Kagome acknowledged with a shift of her weight.

Iyou nodded, "Keep it that way. I don't want to scoop your pieces off the palace walls," she stated, "I shall speak to Inuyasha after the wedding about providing you with protection," she added with a distant look.

They had by now pulled up to the palace doors and Iyou stepped out, "I am going back to my numbers," she stated as Kagome got out of the car, "Your mother should arrive by tomorrow."

Kagome grinned, "great!" she declared with a clap of her hands and a happy giggle.

"Do try to act lady like," Iyou reprimanded but Kagome could see that she was equally pleased by the news.

Reaching over Kagome gave her a quick hug. Iyou was startled but returned it hesitantly, "I'm going to check on Rin," Kagome declared waving to her and walking off.

L

Scene change

L

Rin stuck her tongue out with effort as she tried to follow Kagome's instruction on how to correct her letters. She had been writing to the three friends she made at school and Kagome could tell from the letters that they were all forming a strong friendship. She was glad. Rin needed persons her own age.

Finally Rin declared herself done and placed the writing brush aside. She handed the letter to Kagome. Kagome inspected it and grinned, "Very good Rin."

Rin beamed proudly. Kagome placed the letter down beside the other two to allow the ink to dry. Rin sat back with a happy look on her face. She was healthier now and it was obvious. She had gained back the weight she had been losing. The only thing amiss was the pasty complexion, evidence that Rin was yet to go outside. Kagome had to admit that the girl had an extremely sweet temperament.

"What else are we going to do today Kagome-san?" Rin asked, "Can you tell me about the people that have come so far?"

Kagome grinned and proceeded to describe the houses of the north and west to Rin. She went into detail about the wedding plans. Rin enjoyed hearing about the buzz around the castle. At the end of it Kagome pulled the folded drawing from her sleeve.

"Rin, I have a picture to show you," Kagome stated softly. Rin tilted her head to the side curiously, "Someone from your past," Kagome warned.

A fearful look came into Rin's eyes and she pulled back a little but Kagome rushed to explain, "I just want you to tell me if you know her, and a name if you can. It's ok if you don't want to, but it will help to find Kikyo. Please?" Kagome beseeched.

Rin thought for a moment before nodding her head. She held her hand out for the paper and Kagome placed it into her open palms. Rin unfolded it and gasped. Her hands began to tremble as she looked at the vividly drawn face on the page.

"You know her?" Kagome asked softly. Rin nodded mutely.

Kagome took the paper from Rin's hands. She brought her into a hug and ran her hand gently through her hair. Rin turned her face into Kagome's bosom and fisted her hands into her kimono as she hid from the memory that the picture no doubt stirred.

"Can you tell me who she is?" Kagome asked softly as she continued to stroke her hair. She didn't move her out of the embrace she wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

"Kagura…" Rin muttered softly, "she came with the man from the village," Rin enlighten Kagome with a slight tremble to her voice.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the now folded paper which rested innocently on the table. She had had the artist sketch the woman who had taken Kikyo the night the nursery was attacked. This proved that there was somehow a link between Rin's attack and what was happening now. It was just a way to figure it out, and link it back to Izayoi's death. Kagome was sure everything was related.

"Rin did not like her, or the other one."

"The other one?" Kagome asked as she looked down at Rin. The angle prevented her from seeing's Rin face. She did however feel and see when Rin nodded.

Rin held her kimono a little tighter and began to talk, "the little girl with the white hair and the mirror. She used the mirror to eat them," Rin told Kagome softly, her body was shaking now and Kagome wondered at continuing, but she had to know.

"What do you mean, eat them Rin? How did they behave afterwards?" Kagome asked softly.

Rin was silent for a moment as if contemplating before she scrunched her brows up and thought. It was a good two minutes before Rin responded, "A part of them. It was white and light went into the mirror. Then the man, filled them with something else, and they listened to everything he said. Rin ran away when she saw it. Rin does not think they realized she hadn't been caught. It wasn't until Rin saw the fire that she went back," Rin looked up at Kagome with sorrow filled eyes, "I wanted to get my mommy and daddy out. But they wouldn't listen! They tried to burn me too!" She declared tearfully.

"Oh Rin," Kagome muttered broken heartedly. There was nothing she could say as Rin stared up at her with tear stained cheeks. She pulled her closer to her and kissed her forehead, "They weren't themselves Rin. They couldn't possibly be," Kagome told her kissing her the top of her head, "I am sure they loved you very much… and would never want to hurt you."

Kagome rocked Rin back and forth for a while as she cried. She didn't push for any further information; it would have been cruel to. They had been that way for about five minutes when Etta and Sesshomaru entered the nursery. Etta had left within the first five minutes. Now she was back and her eyes narrowed at the scene.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin declared as she darted towards him and hugged his knees.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a hard distrusting look before picking Rin up. He found he was forced to do that often now. He didn't mind however, he knew that it provided comfort for the young girl, "What has caused your tears Rin?" he asked.

"Rin was remembering," Rin stated softly as she buried her face in his neck. She must have felt him tense because she quickly leaned back up and looked at him with big imploring eyes, "You mustn't be angry with Kagome-san, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin is glad she can help her family."

She tucked her hair behind her ears and did her best to clean up her face. In the process she let out a loud yawn.

"It is time for bed," Sesshomaru stated. He carried her out of the nursery and into the bedroom.

Kagome looked at Etta who was looking more than a little tired. She could see that her lips were swollen and an unnatural shade of pink. Kagome proceeded to take up the drawing. She really didn't want to know what Etta had been doing with Sesshomaru. A blush came to her cheeks as she tucked the parchment into her sleeves.

"Those are the letters to be mailed. I have to leave now," Kagome stated bashfully. She hurriedly left the room.

L

L

Author's Corner

L

L

I hope no one thinks I've been spiting them. I have had a very busy two weeks. I had to prepare for ma final exam. Plus there was a lot happening at work. Thanks for all the reviews I was very pleased with them. There was also many a helpful ones. So once again thanks ^_^.

Now please tell me what you think!


	20. Wedding Day

L

L

Chapter 20

L

L

Iyou twisted her hands nervously as she contemplated the outfits before her. It was finally the day of the wedding and she felt as if her stomach would fall out. She desperately wished for Kikyo's reassuring company however she had already set Kikyo to oversee the greetings of the final visitors, and the moving of rooms.

Kikyo would have no time for her. She bit her lip nervously as she examined the delicate materials. When had she begun to depend on Kikyo's presence so much? She shook her head to dispel the unfamiliar feelings of fondness.

"Which will you keep mistress?" One of her maidens asked awed by the intimate apparel which had been spread out on the bed.

Mrs. Higurashi had arrived earlier in the morning with her family, and was busy helping Kagome to finalize the wedding plans, so there was no one to ask an opinion. She bit her lips. She didn't know what Inuyasha liked. Iyou blushed.

"I guess we have to ask him what his favorite colour is," she stated softly.

The scent of fear started to primate the air. Iyou sighed; Inuyasha had been in a particularly foul mood of late. It was no marvel that none of her maidens wanted to ask him anything. She had hoped that the anger at Kikyo's adoption would have left him by now.

"I will ask him. Then we will proceed with the other things as planned."

Her ladies in waiting bowed in acceptance and one held the door open for her. Iyou swept out the door and marched down to Inuyasha's hall. She paused in the hall way as she saw Souta and his grandfather in some sort of heated debate while an irritated demon held a dressing table above his head.

"Iyou-chan!" Souta beckoned once he saw her. Iyou smiled hesitantly and strolled over.

"Yes?"

"Where would you want your dressing table? Can you please tell gramps you'd rather the desk by the window and not the dressing table?" He muttered throwing his hands up in frustration.

Iyou raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulder, "I am sure that will be just fine," she stated softly.

Souta humphed in triumph and the old man muttered something about young people not knowing what was good for him before ducking into the room. Iyou shook her head as the faint sounds of yet another quarrel reached her ears.

She moved to Inuyasha's door and knocked rapidly. A sharp, aggravated 'come' caused her to jump slightly. She instructed her ladies to stay put and cautiously entered the room. Inuyasha was staring out the window his fists clenched and his body rigid.

Iyou closed the door softly behind her and went over to his stiff form. She placed a soft hand on his shoulder. He seemed to go even stiffer and her brows knitted in confusion.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?"

He growled low and dangerous in the back of his throat before turning angry golden eyes towards her. The hair on the back of Iyou's neck stood up as she saw the red seep into his eyes before disappearing.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha snarled in her face.

"I was…" Iyou swallowed thickly and looked away even more nervous now that she was face to face with him and he was so angry. Steeling herself she pulled up to her full height and schooled her features to give him an even look, "What colour would it please you to see me in tonight?" she asked.

Inuyasha growled and his fangs seemed to have elongated for a moment. Iyou took a step back wondering what she had done to cause such reaction.

"See if I give a fuck!" Inuyasha yelled at her, "I wouldn't touch you no matter what you wore. You're probably just as much of a whore as she is!"

"Inuyasha-sama, you can't mean that," Iyou objected shaking her head and taking a step towards him. She left out a soft whimper and reached out for his hand, "surely you wouldn't shame me like that," she muttered hoping that the submissive sounds would sooth him.

Inuyasha yanked his hand from her grip and Iyou found herself slammed roughly into the wall, "Touch me again and I'll rip your arm off. If you must be in the room, you can sleep in the bloody couch," he growled his face thrust up to hers and his lips in a snarl.

With one last stony glare, he released her and stormed out of the room. Iyou stared in shock after him. What in the world was she going to do? How could he betray her like that? She had done nothing to trample on their friendship.

Iyou felt the first of her tears slip down her face. How was she supposed to come back from a stunt like that? If her own husband would not touch her on their wedding night she would be a laughing stock! The marriage would be void!

L

Scene change

L

Kagome bit her lips thoughtfully as she stared at the flowers that had been arranged in a neat array in the courtyard. She had been giving orders and making arrangements since she opened her eyes. Now that there was a little lull she found her mind travelling to darker thoughts.

"What are you thinking about dear?" Her mother's voice cut into her thoughts.

Kagome sighed, "I don't know mama," she muttered as she reached up to touch one of the flower petals that bent towards her, "I am happy for Iyou, I really am but…and I know she doesn't love him… but.. I don't want…this should be-." She gestured at the lawn that had been decorated for a wedding, her eyes pooling with tears.

Mrs. Higurashi pulled Kagome into a hug, "Oh Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi murmured softly into her hair, "No matter what happens in this ceremony, you can be sure he loves you."

Kagome hugged her mother tightly her fists doubled. She hid her face in her clothes and clamped her eyes shut. The thought of him being intimate with someone else was like someone driving a spoke through her heart. She felt as if she was going crazy. However Iyou had been such a good friend to her, that Kagome felt horrible. It still hurt to no end.

L

Scene Change

L

Taru paused in the game she was engaged in mostly by herself. The hair on the back of her neck standing on end she looked around shivering as a feeling of unease gripped her. Her brown eyes scanned the horizon.

"Something's coming," she declared to the squabbling fox and leopard who looked ready to through blows, well the fox was irate the leopard was clearly the one doing the irritation.

Hakaru reluctantly dragged his eyes away from the argument to Taru who was staring off in the distance. He swore one day he was going to strangle Saiko, "Like what?" he asked sniffing the air.

Taru slipped her tiny feet from her shoes and stood bear foot on the ground. She shook her head causing the red pony tail to fly madly from side to side, "I don't know," she muttered softly bending her toes in the grass.

Saiko gave a small yawn before also scenting the air, "I don't smell anything Taru-chan," she stated lightly, "Are you sure you're feeling something?"

Taru pouted and snapped brown eyes to her, "Yes, I sense something," Taru stated with a firm nod.

Hakru scoffed, "Yea well maybe you're picking up a rat or something," he muttered pointing to her feet, "because I don't smell anything," he added pointing to his nose.

"Well maybe your nose is broken," Taru pointed out helpfully, as she stuck her thumb in her mouth and turned her attention back to the horizon, "It's heading to school," Taru stated softly.

"That's ridiculous aint no one there," Hakaru muttered shrugging his shoulder, "They all went to the wedding." He turned away from Taru to face Saiko his green eyes once again angry, "Now where did you put it?" he demanded.

Saiko smirked and made a taunt that Taru didn't hear. She poked her little feet back into her shoes and fluttered up to the top of a tree. She peeked over at the surrounding area only to be more puzzled. She could see or pick up anything other than a bad vibe.

Taru fluttered off in the direction of the shrine leaving her bickering friends. As she got on the shrine grounds she felt it strongly; the evil presence. Taru bit her lips before fluttering to an open window. She landed on the sill and peeked inside.

Inside a with golden hair stood. He was tall and his back was turned to her, he stalked down the corridor flinging a door open. Taru's brows crinkled, she didn't have a good sense of smell but surely she should smell him from here. The demon suddenly stiffened and turned to face her with deathly calm eyes.

"What ya looking for?" Taru asked softly seeing how she had been caught. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and used her other hand to feel her ear; flipping the tiny lobe back and forth between her thumb and index finger.

"A girl; did a young girl with black hair come here? She would be about nine or ten," he inquired in a smooth low voice.

Taru shrugged her shoulders, "Many girls come here," she stated softly as she pulled her finger from her mouth. She pointed to herself, "I am a girl, with red hair that comes here," she stated before sticking her thumb in her mouth again.

The stranger gave her a ghost of a smile that made her shiver. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her. Such the picture of innocence standing there by the window, she couldn't be older than five. Her face was pretty and she would no doubt mature into something lovely.

"This girl is special, she would have come with the royal family, powerful dog demons," he informed her.

The girl thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders continuing to suck on her thumb.

"You should leave," Taru stated softly around her thumb, "No one is at home and it not nice to go into people's houses without being invited," she instructed. Obviously she was repeating something some adult had told her.

He grinned as he watched her rock back and forth nervously on her feet. So innocent, yet he could scent the fear in her. He felt the familiar stirring of desire within himself and his hakamas tightened on him.

"Alright I'll leave," he stated putting his hands up in the air to show he had given up, "but allow me to show you something before I go."

Taru squawked and side step as the demon rushed towards her. Her movement took her away from the window and further into the hall. He grinned, his excitement doubling as the little girl's eyes widened in fear. He took a deep breath of her panic and grinned as he felt elation and the evidence of his desire hardened. He closed his eyes to revel in the feel of it and the scent of her.

He hissed softly his eyes popping open as he felt a slight sting against his cheeks. Placing a clawed hand to his cheek he pulled back his fingers spotted with blood and quirked a grin.

"Fiesty little thing aren't you?" He asked. One day she might have been powerful enough to inflict meaningful damage but as is her youkai was too small to do much. In addition her hand was trembling too much to give continuous assault.

He grinned seeing her clutch the ribbon to her chest as her hands trembled. Her brown eyes were wide with fear and her heart was fluttering too fast to be healthy. She raised the ribbon again as he took a step closer and he side stepped the attack easily. He lurched forward; he would torture her and leave her here; what a nice present her body would make to the residents.

He laughed as a shriek went up from the little girl as she realized he was going to close in on her. His laugher however quickly turned into a yelp of pain as his hands was met with a demonic barrier that charred the flesh. He pulled back and allowed himself to drop into a crouch. He had hardly landed before the sound of the air parting above his head alerted him to a presence. He glanced up and barely rolled out of the way as a shaft of what seemed to be fire plummeted down towards his head singeing a portion of his long hair.

He growled and stood up to find himself faced with a black hair youth, green eyes alive with the sense of battle. Another girl was crouching beside the first smoothing the tiny bird's red hair and checking her over for signs of damage.

"I do believe you've out stayed your welcome," Haraku stated cockily folding his arms with a smirk.

Anger swelled through the man as he realized that a fox hardly in his prime was the one to shift his plans. He pulled himself up to his full height and faced the youth with steely eyes. He would pay, "I am going to enjoy killing you slowly… but before you die, I am going to let you watch what I do to them," he grinned pointing to the girls.

Saiko narrowed her eyes at him and pushed Taru behind her defensively. He grinned at the feeble effort. He chuckled out right as the three shivered feeling the barrier that was thrust up around them blocking off the exits.

He grinned enjoying the scared look on their faces, "Now prepare," he cautioned. Leaping forward he delivered a shift punch to Hakaru's face that sent the boy flying into the wall, his body skidded across the floor and he collided with the barrier. The barrier let out a crackling noise and Hakaru gave out an agonized shriek.

Taru and Saiko screamed in union as they smelled the light hint of burn coming from Hakaru, his body fell limp on the ground. Saiko's eyes widened as the stranger chuckled and darted across the room.

"How pathetic," he growled as he stood over him flexing his claws.

"Blades of Ice!" the shrilly yelled words echoed across the room and he jumped up just in time to miss several needle like ice projectiles aimed his way. He winced as he got caught in the knee. And felt the tiny slash of the little youkai fused ribbon.

He pivoted in the air and rushed across the room to the leopard who had yelled. She had released her barrier to form that attack. He couldn't help but chuckle, what a foolish move. Then again the leper could only keep him out with that barrier for so long. She was quick on her feet however and leapt away with the little bird youkai. He growled before pivoting just as another wave of ice attacks were sent forth. Leaping into the air he cleared the small distance and brought his fist down on the top of the girls head. The leopard's amber eyes widened and her form slouched down. The bird let out a screech and flew at his face with her tiny claws out stretched.

With a swift purpose full punch he sent her flying aside. The leopard who was now coming to and holding her head groaned a little and tried to stand up, still disoriented from the hit. He picked her up and delivered a swift punch to the face satisfied with the resounding crack he heard.

"My aren't you all just the long distance fighters?" He chuckled as he wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed, watching as she gasped and kicked in panic.

"Long distance this!" a yell came from the side.

He found himself flown backwards as a flaming fist collided with his cheek bones searing the skin. He skidded to a fault and stood glaring at the youth that now stood protectively in front of the fallen girl.

He growled and as the boy whispered something to her. She nodded and darted to the other side of the room.

"Why don't you two roll over and accept your fate?" he asked softly with a smirk, "you're weak in comparison to me."

Hakaru glared at the man before him, "we aren't the ones bleeding from the face," he growled out.

Seemingly on cue, there were yells of "Blades of Ice" and "Flame Dagger". The stranger's eyes widened as he realized they had surrounded him to attack from all angles. He leapt upward, winching as the ribbon cracked across his face narrowly missing his eyes. Twisting in the air he landed to the side and smirked as he watched the children scamper dodge their own attacks.

He grinned as he landed behind the bird youkai and watched as the babe shrieked. He held her tiny body up by the throat and in front of him. Taru looked with wide eyes as her friends scrambled to their feet. She tried to kick and scratch at the stranger but he didn't seem to notice her tiny claws. She felt an overwhelming dread; she was too close to use her ribbon and he was holding her in front of him like a shield.

"Let her go you coward!" Hakaru demanded growling in frustration as he realized they couldn't attack with Taru right there.

Saiko looked worriedly at Taru as she tried to see an opening, she edged closer to the left of them hoping he wouldn't register her movement.

The stranger smirked at Hakaru as he trailed one hand down Taru's tear stained face the other wrapped tightly around her neck, "Have you ever seen a woman naked?" He inquired with a devilish smirk as his claw hand roamed lower than her neck.

"She aint no woman you freak, now put her down!" Hakaru yelled as his face began to tremble with anger and he felt fear coil in his stomach. He doubled his fists, he could see Saiko moving from the corner of his eyes and knew he had to keep this monster occupied, "put her down and fight me like a man!" Hakaru demanded.

He chuckled lightly at the youth's distress and clucked his tongue, "I am only trying to teach you a lesson here," he stated softly, "about the true uses of the female body…"

Haraku growled low his eyes bleeding red as the stranger's hands reached the edge of Taru's dress.

The man chuckled, "Oh my aren't we protective," he taunted. Taru sobbed a little and tried to twist herself out of his hands. His grip on her delicate neck only tightened. She didn't know what was happening but he was frightening her. She shrieked as she felt his claw snake up her leg and tried to kick him away to no avail.

Then all at once he dropped her. A vicious growl left him. Taru scrambled away and when she turned back she saw Saiko sprawled on the ground bleeding from the face, however the youkai had the starting of ice burn on his leg which had turned a nice shade of blue. Hakaru launched into the air his fists enflamed and landed a solid punch. However the demon grabbed his wrist and twisted backward it snapped with a sickening crack.

Hakaru cried out in pain. Taru uncurled her wings and flew upwards so she was eye level with the attacker. She raised her ribbon and slashed forward aiming for his face. He growled and before she could move a blast of youkai hit her, crippling her tiny body with pain.

The attacker paused as the children scurried backwards trying to regroup in the limited area. Taru struggled to her feet,

"You're in trouble now," She wheezed out, "My mama's coming, and she's gonna rip you apart," she told him sticking her tongue out at him even as he glared in her direction.

He growled and took a step forward as if to grab her however he was assaulted by a rain of ice and flames which had him leaping backwards. He growled and with one last glare in their direction leapt through the window.

"You alright?" Hakaru asked Taru as he cradled his snapped wrist.

Taru nodded her head, a bright bruise forming around her neck, "he wanted Rin-chan," she stated softly as she gazed out the window.

"Something isn't right, we have to warn them," Saiko stated as she attempted to clean the blood from her face.

"Taru! What happened?" An alarmed shriek came from the open window as Taru found herself scooped into her mother's arms. The elegant looking red head was accompanied by her mate and the other two parents who immediately went into protective mode checking over their young ones.

L

Scene Change

L

Kagome yelped feeling like her scalp was about to tear out. She cursed the elaborate hairstyle that she had to wear and almost cried as the hot wax mixture was applied to her hair. She groaned and tried her best not wiggle. She shrieked and almost jumped much to the annoyance of the hair stylist as she felt the cool air blast her head to dry the hot wax to her strands.

"You are finished," the youkai finally stated standing back. The wind youkai had been irritated that not only had Kagome waited until last minute but Iyou had also waited and was now seated to the side as her hair was being adorned with various jewels and pearls.

Kagome stood and bowed, "Thank you," she stated to the old youkai even though her head felt like it had been torched. She resisted the urge to hold her head and instead turned to Iyou, "I'll see you later."

Iyou nodded and waved bye looking unfazed by the rough hair treatment. Kagome's hair had been piled up on top of her hair with ruby crescent moon in her hair.

"Are you ok, Kikyo-chan?" Akura asked softly as she closed the door to Kagome's new room. Kagome looked around the room and smiled her grandpa and souta had done a wonderful job.

"Hai," Kagome stated forcing a happier smile, "Come on! Let's get me dressed to greet everyone!" she declared.

Aukra looked uncertainly to Kagome but nodded her head. She would carry extra make up and tuck a handkerchief in her sleeves just in case. Akura nodded before gesturing to Hanna who with a bow exited the room.

"Where is she going?" Kagome inquired seeing the girl leave the room.

"To get the dresser," Akura stated softly. She had a small frown on her face and a hint of wounded pride in her eyes.

"I thought you were also a dresser," Kagome stated softly as she sat on the bed. Her head felt particularly heavy. She stared at the mirror across the way and almost swooned. Her hair was done up in an elaborate bun and her face was so nicely painted she looked more like a china doll than an actual person.

Akura scoffed as she fiddled with the jewelry obviously making her selections, "It appears that my level of expertise isn't good enough for the occasion," she stated through gritted teeth, "pretty soon they'll be telling me I can't do your make up anymore."

Kagome giggle, "Just let them try! I'll rub it off if anyone else does," she declared.

Akura cracked a smile and rolled her eyes, "You joke too much," she stated lightly and it was clear she didn't mean it.

The door was opened and Hanna announced the dresser. The male strolled in with and bowed before standing Kagome up. He shed her robe leaving her in her undergarments and Kagome blushed a brilliant shade of red. No one had told her the dresser was a male! The demon seemed to take no note of her however as he went about putting on the complicated Kimono on her.

The kimono was one Kagome had never seen before. It was in the colours of the house of the north. The symbol for the house of ice was stitched neatly along the hem, neckline, and sleeves. As if not to be outdone however the emblem for the house of the moon had been neatly incorporated in the obi. The kimono was a light shade of icy blue. The obi itself was a deep midnight blue with the silver crescent moons sparkling from the rich fabric. The kimono was spectacular. Each layer was a different varion of blue that gave the overall thing such a unique look that Kagome was sure it looked just like all the shades of water. She could see a different colour each time she moved and sometimes it seemed white depending on how the light hit it.

Kagome almost stumbled backwards when the dresser let her go the obi was so heavy. The dresser stood back waiting for her approval. Kagome stared at the image in the mirror; she looked just like a hime.

"Thank you," she stated lightly.

The dresser bowed and left the room. Akura then proceeded to take up a necklace the pendant hidden in her palm. The strap of it thought was an intricately woven cord. She fastened it around Kagome's neck and as the pendant fell on her chest, Kagome could make out the brilliant symbols of the house of the south. The fox seemed to gleam against her pale skin. Next Akura placed in her ear earrings in the shape of the crescent moon. Tiny strings of pearls trailed from the crescent pieces making it appear to be raining, they highlighted the length of her neck.

"You look breath taking," Akura praised.

Kagome smiled before her smile thinned a little, "I look like a walking political movement," she stated softly with a laugh. She realized what had been done, the west wanted to show off what a lovely daughter they had, the north needed to also proclaim their claim over her. She was now one of the best political assets one could own.

Akura smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, even Sumari knows to behave at such an occasion," Akura stated with a firm nod.

Hanna stood worriedly off to the corner. Both ladies in waiting had been dressed in blue kimonos, but the symbol for the house of the moon had been placed in the back. Kagome now understood that that was to indicate that she was more under the care of the house of the moon than the house of Ice.

"Shall we go?" Akura asked.

Kagome nodded her head, it was almost time for the wedding, so she supposed she had to go out and greet the guests. Hanna stooped to open the door.

Hanna Kagome realized was so scared of Sumari that it was almost painful.. She had confided in them that she thought Sumari would try to silence her no matter what. Kagome had assured her that wouldn't happen, but that didn't stop the girl from worrying.

L

Scene change

L

Kagome felt like her lips were going to fall off but she couldn't stop the grin that spread across her lips the excitement that was in the air was contagious. Most of the guests had already arrived and were seated. The wedding would be attended by the members of the four great houses.

A crowd of people had been gathered in hopes of seeing the palace bride. Their excited chatter could be heard from inside the halls. Iyou would come out briefly after the ceremony for them to see her, but the ceremony was semi private. The majority of the guest would arrive for the feast.

When Iyou had finally come out and took her place by Inuyasha Kagome felt her heart squeeze but tried to push the pain away and smile as she saw them exchange vows and pass the marriage cup from one to the other.

Iyou had been brilliantly dressed in a red white and gold Kimno. Her hair had been done up so extravagantly that Kagome had to wonder how she held up. It had been brushed neatly into a sleek bun which had been twisted tucked and pinned in such a way that it reminded Kagome of a large flower. Through the middle of it a red cloth was run only to disappear in the mass of black. Her hair had been adorned with an ivory bird that sat so that it looked like it was perched naturally there. Two elegant chop sticks bearing the symbol of the house of the moon were placed in the bun. They gleamed richly from her black hair.

The kimono itself was heavy, heavier than the five layers which Kagome wore. It painted the scene of a mountain top at sunrise. A great dog demon was sitting atop the mountain howling at the orange-red sun that had set the fabric ablaze. His mammoth sized tail swirled around the fabric to form the white that was so intricately woven into the kimono. Her obi was a simple white; which almost made one wonder if it was a part of the great dog.

She looked breath taking. Kagome swallowed thickly and closed her eyes. She couldn't help feeling like it should be her up there. A pang of guilt twisted her gut and she forced her eyes open and a smile on her face. A firm weight on her hand caused her to look up. Aisukimsu gave her a reassuring smile. Kagome smiled briefly up at him. The ceremony was thankfully quick and she did her best to clap and grin as the couple marched off.

From the cheer coming from outside Kagome knew that the couple had gone out for the traditional showing. The guests got up and began to proceed to the ball room. Kagome stood at last and Aisukimsu gave her a smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Kagome tried to put up a brave front but at the disbelieving look her leveled her with she frowned and looked down, "I keep thinking about what will happen tonight…." She trailed off and tried to stop the tears from pooling in her eyes.

"You two weren't intimate," he stated lightly. Kagome's eyes widened and she turned to him with a questioning look. He tapped his nose and Kagome looked away Sumari had said she could smell that he hadn't touched her, "you're his mate, there is no way he'll touch her."

"He did say that people wouldn't know if we were sleeping close together," Kagome stated unsurely. She hoped that was what Inuyasha planned. In her heart of hearts she knew it would dishonor Iyou but she hoped beyond hope.

Aisukimsu grinned and gave her shoulders a squeeze, "Don't worry, he's pig headed but he loves you." Aisukimsu assured.

Kagome smiled. That's right they would probably just cuddle, there was nothing wrong with cuddling. Plus Iyou knew how she felt about Inuyasha; she wouldn't hurt her like that. Kagome's smile widened to a full out grin.

"Come on, we'll miss the reception!" she declared happily.

Kagome stationed herself at the door greeting and bowing to persons. Once all the guests had arrived she had been more than willing to oblige Kouga in a dance. In the end she had finally pawned the wolf off on Aisuki. Kagome twirled around the floor with Aisukimsu and was fairly giddy with the excitement.

There had been several dances performed in the honor of the new couple who sat still at the head of the room. Then the crowd had been invited to take the dance floor. The food was spread out magnificently on the other side of the room with a few tables and chairs.

Kagome finally spotted the southern lords at the food table and excusing herself from Aisukimsu went over there. She bowed to them before straightening,

"Might I have a word with you on the balcony?" She asked.

"Of course dear," Lady Mika stated curiously as Lord Tatan led the way to the balcony doors. He held them open for them. Kagome went out followed by lady mika.

The air outside was crisp and clean. Kagome took a deep breath her cheeks were flushed from the dancing she had done.

"I am glad you chose to wear our symbol," Lord Tatan stated gesturing to the pendant that sat around her neck.

Kagome grinned, "I am most happy to," she stated with a smile, "How is your son?"

"He is well," Lady Mika stated softly, "We have decided on a name for him," seeing Kagome's excited look she smiled, "Shippo," she stated softly, "after my great grandsire."

Kagome grinned, "That's a wonderful name," she paused thinking it over. Shippo suited the cute little fox demon she had seen, "I hope you will allow him to visit me one day," she stated then her eyes widened, "if that is alright with you…I mean considering all that-."

"That will be fine," Lord Tatan stated cutting off her nervous babble.

Kagome was grateful. She hadn't meant to impose. Then she remembered why she had invited them out. She quickly pulled the box from her sleeve, and shifted nervously, "I had wanted to give you two a present also," she stated softly, "but I wasn't sure what I could give…so I hope you don't mind I've kind of given you a present for Shippo instead," she stated softly.

Lady Mika smiled kindly, "Anything you bestow on him you bestow on us also," she stated.

Kagome smiled and handed the box to her, "I hope you like it." She nervously twiddled her thumb.

Lady Mika opened the box and Lord Tatan peeked over her shoulder curiously. They both started when they felt the faint purification power coming off the exotic stone within. Kagome seeing the expression rushed to explain,

"It won't purify him or anything," she stated holding a hand up, "you see I tried to make a protection stone, but I've never done it before so I couldn't mask the entirety of the power… but it's very faint now."

Lady Mika looked at it hesitantly. Reaching over her shoulder, Lord Tatan plucked the stone from the case. His eyes widened marginally when he didn't feel the burn from it. He ran a thumb along the stone watching the pink electric light bounce about in what seemed to be a flame.

Lady Mika looked relieved to see her mate intact and held her hand out for the gem. Her husband dropped it in her palm and she brought it up to eye level.

"It is your power that travels through the flame?" Lord Tatan asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head and he made a grunting sound before looking back to it.

"It is remarkable," he stated softly, "How does it work?"

"Well as long as his intentions aren't evil it will protect him. It casts a barrier of protection," Kagome shifted, "I mean it can't protect him from a tai youkai or anything like that… but it can hold off whatever until help gets there-."

"And it will protect him from dark miko," Lady Mika stated. Kagome nodded and Lady Mika smiled, "this is truly a remarkable gift. Thank you…" she brought Kagome into a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead, "he shall wear it constantly."

Kagome grinned, "I'm glad you like it."

There was a sharp rap on the door and Lady Sumari swept outside. She smiled sweetly, "Why hello," she greeted the southern family bowing low. She straightened, "How are you enjoying yourselves."

"We were doing better just moments ago," Lady Mika answered smartly before snapping the box closed. Kagome was glad Sumari didn't see the contents. Lady Mika smiled to Kagome, "We will speak," she addressed Kagome before nodding to Sumari and exiting the balcony.

Lord Tatan nodded to Sumari gave Kagome's arm a light pat before exiting also and following after his mate. As soon as they were gone Sumari turned savage eyes onto Kagome, "What did you give them?"

"A present in return for theirs," Kagome stated softly.

Sumari growled as she observed her, "You're up to something, I can smell it…" she hissed looking Kagome over with disgust, "Since when do you wear they symbol of the south?" She almost screamed her eyes flashing red, "Are you sleeping with the lord of the north? Is that why he adopted you?" she raged taking a threatening step towards Kagome.

Kagome stepped back, her face going red from anger. Before she could say anything however Aisukimsu came outside. Sumari instantly smiled and turned to face him.

"Is there a problem?" he asked softly.

"Of course not…." Sumari stated with a small laugh, she opened her mouth as if to say something but Aisukimsu beckoned to Kagome.

Kagome stepped forward and he led her inside slamming the door before Sumari could follow. Kagome glanced back to see a shocked look on Sumari's face. She couldn't help but giggle. Aisukimsu lead her onto the dance floor.

"What did she say to you?" He asked softly as he rested his head on top of hers so no one else would over hear.

Kagome gave a small shrug, "She was being nasty. I think she's jealous," she murmured. She didn't want to think too much of it.

"Your friend, Lady Rish, thinks you might need protection from her," he stated lightly, but Kagome could feel the weight in his words, "I don't think I disagree."

"I don't need to be guarded twenty four seven," Kagome objected with a small pout. The thought of having a guard following her every move again was disheartening. Even the threat of her attacker didn't make her long for another guard.

"Her own husband does not trust her."

Kagome scoffed, "He's one to talk, Sesshomaru is playing around her back, so he can hardly talk about trust," Kagome snapped with a huff and a roll of her eyes. She didn't want to lose her freedom that she had only just won.

Aisukimsu tisked lightly as he twirled her before pulling her back to him, "You're just cranky about the guard. Besides can you blame Sesshomaru?"

Kagome bit her lip and narrowed her eyes as she remembered Sumari and her brother. She glanced around the room but was unable to locate him. She muttered something under her breath before looking up at Aisukimsu, "Is it true that if Sumari discovers her, she could die?"

"Etta?" Aisukimsu asked casually. Kagome's eyes widened, she hadn't thought he knew. She managed a nod however, "I doubt Sesshomaru would allow that."

"So he loves her then?" Kagome asked with a hint of a smile.

"No, she is convenient," Aisukimsu stated. At seeing Kagome's horrified look he flashed her a dazzlingly smile, "Demons don't fall 'in love'," he mocked her words, "We mate. Etta is not his mate…anything else is convenience."

"But they've…more than once..." Kagome stuttered with a blush. She narrowed her eyes as Aisukimsu gave a low chuckle at her. Kagome tried to step on his foot but he moved it quickly.

"Well Sesshomaru, is more… reserved in his desires than most," Aisukimsu stated with a shrug as he moved her to the music, "he prefers to play with only one at a time."

Kagome sighed. She had just hoped for one not too doomed love story. Was that so hard to ask? The music came to a halt. Inuyasha and Iyou stood as Inutaisho announced they would retire for the night. The announcement was met by a round of applause.

L

Scene change

L

Iyou walked nervously down the hall her mind ticking as she followed after Inuyasha. She had chosen an outfit and wore it under her wedding Kimono. He had been stiff and more distant than ever and even now he marched ahead of her in a shameful manner.

His mood had only seemed to get worse as he watched Kikyo twirl across the dance floor. Iyou could have even sworn he growled several times as the northern prince dipped Kikyo and twirled her into him.

She startled when she heard the slamming of a door and realized the journey had come to an end but he had closed the door without even so much as holding it open for her. Iyou took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Perhaps if she was more submissive it would appeal to him. She stepped uncertainly into the room not sure what to expect. However Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. A light sniff of the air told her he was in his bedroom.

Iyou entered the bedroom area and was met with a brash,

"Get the hell out,"

She swallowed thickly and took a step forward, "Inuyasha-sama…please-."

"Listen bitch I said to get out," he growled angrily storming back over to her. Taking her by the arm he began to forcefully remove her from the room.

Iyou planted her feet refusing to be tossed out. Inuyasha growled angrily at her, "Look woman don't make this any harder!" he yelled fiercely in her face, "I am not in the mood."

Iyou swallowed thickly as her mind raced looking at the snarling face that growled down at her. She glanced out the door. She couldn't sleep in the couch. She needed this marriage consummated.

"I know Kik-."

"Don't even say her name!" Inuyasha raged angrily the pressure on her arm tightening for a second before he released her in favor of punching the wall.

Iyou watched as several cracks appeared on the heavy walling. He stayed that way for a while with his fist resting heavily in the damaged area. His head was bowed, his hair covering his face and he looked so deadly still Iyou had to wonder if he was ok. Streams of blood had begun to run from his damage knuckles.

Iyou took a moment before closing her eyes and making a decision, "I know how you can get back at her…" she stated softly walking forward she stood behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Make her feel the pain she's put you through. I've seen the way she looks at him… the way he touches her," she murmured softly.

"He touches her?" Inuyasha growled out in a slow gravely tone. Iyou could feel his body shake in anger.

She bit her lip and sent up a silent prayer for forgiveness, she just hoped Kikyo could forgive her, "More than you know," she stated softly, "before she came here…he almost completed his claim…" Iyou told him. She moved closer so that her mouth was just at his ear, "she told me what they did…" she whispered, "his kisses…"

Inuyasha growled loudly and Iyou could hear the grounding of his teeth as he twisted his fist viciously in the wall. Pieces of the thick wood fell away.

Iyou licked her lips softly, "His fingers inside her…."

Inuyasha growled and spun to face her, "You're lying!" he growled out angrily. Kagome had always insisted he had to protect her purity. He had stopped himself so many times for her, because he wanted their first time to be special. He hadn't wanted to hurt her or push her.

Iyou gulped and took a step backwards. She could have sworn his eyes flashed red, "Would I?" she asked softly, "I bet she never let you touch her…" Iyou stated softly. Iyou knew from scent Kikyo was still innocent. Seeing Inuyasha stiffen she realized that she had hit the right path, "she didn't want to erase her memories with him."

Inuyasha growled and Iyou paused. She didn't want to push the young prince too far. That could mean he might let go of his beast and attack the northern prince. She smirked as she saw his bangs cover his eyes.

"But I can help you," she stated softly, "I can help you punish her… make her feel your pain," Iyou stated softly. She made sure not to touch him though, he was too irate. She couldn't risk his beast hurting her, "make her see that she belongs to you…"

Inuyasha paused at that. If he could make her see, then that…that would work, "How?" he growled out.

Iyou smiled at him, "make her jealous…" she purred softly, "when she sees what she's missing she'll want you all the more."

"How?" Inuyasha grounded out.

Iyou was a little shocked by the tone of his voice, it sounded more like two than one. It sounded like he was about to go over the edge. She wished she could see his face but his bangs covered his eyes and he refused to look up.

"Use me," Iyou stated softly as she reached behind her to undo the obi that held her dress in place.

"Don't bother," came the guttural reply.

Before Iyou could register the movement she had been tossed on the bed. She attempted to sit up however Inuyasha seemed to cross the room in a flash. Iyou was still struggling to put herself in a dignified position when her legs were seized and she was pulled to the edge of the bed. Her kimono hiked and she gasped as she heard the fabric of her wedding kimono tear. She felt the chill of the room on her exposed sex before the demon thrust forward.

L

L

Authors Corner

L

L

Well that's it for chapter 20. I hope you guys liked it ^_^. Please give me your feedback!


	21. Morning After

L

L

Chapter 21

Morning After

L

L

Kagome grinned as she opened her eyes and let out a big yawn. She hadn't gotten back to her room until the wee hours of the morning. Hanna and Akura she knew were in the room right next to her, separated by a very thin screen.

Kagome had so much fun that it was a wonder she wasn't in pain all over. The party had only gotten louder and more fun with the absence of the bride and groom. She had danced with everyone present including all the lords great and small. After the exit of Inutaisho and few others, she had had the pleasure of instigating a party game which took off and lead to a full out dance war. Lord Vectat had to be carried to his room and she was not sure how the elderly demon would recover.

Kagome chuckled as she remembered when the demon lord almost fell over getting up. She stretched and kicked the light covers off her legs. Her hair was a messy tangle and she was sure she probably looked like a monster with the way her makeup probably had been messed up.

Kagome struggled into the bathroom and washed her face. As she stumbled back out she was met with a groggy Akura and Hanna who looked like she was about to tumble over.

"Ohiyo!" Kagome greeted happily.

"Must you be so happy in the morning?" Akura asked as she stepped past her and began to set the bath.

Hanna let out a large yawn before standing in a stupefied manner in front of the closet. Finally she shook herself and opened it, plucking a rather simple kimono from it.

"Would you like to wear this?" Hanna asked softly, "It's not as heavy as the one you'll be wearing later today," she stated scratching her head, "your body could perhaps use the break."

Kagome smiled, "That would be great thanks."

There would be another feast today. Well it wouldn't be in the evening. The feast was really just to announce that the marriage had been consummated. It would be a lunch feast ending at six. Kagome had heard usually the feast ended when the guest left but due to the war restrictions were in place. Well she was glad that's what people thought, the truth was Sumari hadn't left enough money to keep such an extravagant feast at all.

Kagome grinned at her reflection as she finally stood up ready to face the day. She would pop into the kitchen to ensure all was well with Kai and then she would speak to Inuyasha. She was determined to make things right between them. With a firm nod, Kagome picked up the lip paint and applied a small amount.

Seeing the shocked look on Akura and Hanna's faces she rolled her eyes,

"What? I just want to look extra pretty today!" she declared.

Kagome ignored the disbelieving looks of her maids and walked out of the room. Kagome paused in the doorway. She looked down the hall and bit her lip contemplating whether or not to knock him up now.

As Kagome stood there biting her lips in deliberation the door opened. She grinned and opened her mouth to say something, but the words almost shocked her as her expression turned to horrified shock.

There standing in door frame was Iyou, her clothing in scraps that hardly clung to her body. Inuyasha was behind her his hand resting comfortably on her hip. He looked up and their eyes met. Kagome felt as if she was going to die.

She backed up blindly and bumped into Akura. Kagome couldn't care, she just needed to leave. She shoved her way pass the demon and slammed her bedroom door shut bolting it with the lock.

Akura and Hanna stood shocked outside the door before they finally got a hold of themselves. Akura bowed and kept her eyes averted. She heard Inuyasha door close and kept her eyes to the floor least her anger show. She almost gagged as she smelt the heavy scent of sex as Iyou passed her before the woman's door closed.

Hanna looked to Akura biting her lip. Akura sighed and shrugged. Hanna had taken to treating Akura in a similar fashion to the head servant. Akura recognized that the girl was unsure about most things but had such a sweet temper and willingness to learn it was impossible to hold it against her.

"Kikyo-sama," Akura called softly as she knocked on the door.

She could hear the heart wrenching sobs coming from inside and she felt as if she could strangle the young prince. Her lady didn't bother to answer and Akura sighed.

"Kikyo, let us in…" she pleaded softly.

Her pleading and efforts to sooth seemed to fall on deaf ears. Finally Akura decided to let it be and placed herself in front of the door.

"I'll get her some water and something to eat, get her strength up so she'll feel better," Hanna muttered worriedly as she looked at the door.

Akura nodded her head. She didn't think it would be any use but she knew Hanna only wanted to help so she let her do as she pleased.

L

Scene Change

L

"I don't get it," Saiko stated softly as she looked off into the horizon, "Why would he want Rin-chan?"

Taru shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know," she stated softly. She had already told her friends everything she knew. They had questioned her for about an hour or more until she had threatened to stop speaking all together.

"He's a darn creep that's all."Hakaru grumbled bad naturedly as he kicked a pebble angrily.

"I wonder where he came from…" Saiko stated softly as she ran a hand through her hair. The adults had set up a small little watch at the shrine grounds, but the stranger hadn't come back.

Hakaru had been especially upset that the adults hadn't allowed them to keep watch but rather decided to stick them into their various homes. He had even refused to share any of the information Taru knew with them.

"Don't you think it would be more beneficial for us to tell them that this man was after Rin?" Saiko stated giving Hakaru a sideways glance.

Hakaru sighed and glared from the corner of his eyes, "I did already… they didn't believe me," he muttered under his breath, "they said that the man could have been looking for any black haired girl… that more evidence was needed before they would waltz into the castle."

The group fell silent for a moment. Then Taru popped up, "Cant we waltz into the castle?" she asked softly.

Hakaru snorted, "We could but they'd probably say the same thing…" he stated softly.

"Well I don't see what the problem is, why don't we just track this stranger," Saiko asked with a mild shrug of her shoulders as she tossed a lock of her speckled hair behind her.

"What the heck do you mean?" Hakaru asked with a miserable growl, "he didn't have a scent… I couldn't pick up on it." He was awfully put out that he hadn't been able to pick up the scent. In fact he had cursed about it for most of the evening, much to Saiko's annoyance.

"Sure he doesn't have a scent…but now he's covered in our scent," Saiko pointed out with a little yawn, "and my blood was all over his shirt," she stated softly as she stretched lazily.

Hakaru's eyes widened, "Saiko you're a genius!" he declared happily as he gave her a bone crushing squeeze. She rolled her eyes and attempted to bat him away half heartedly.

Hakaru grinned and turned to face them, "So when do we leave?" he asked.

Saiko sighed, "Must I tell you everything?" she asked causing an irritated growl from Hakaru. She flashed him a dazzling smile which only served to further his irritation, "we leave now while the scent is fresh."

"Shouldn't we tell our mommy?" Taru asked hesitantly twisting her hands and looking at her two companions nervously. This spelt trouble from all angles. She just didn't think her mommy would like the idea. She shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"No, then they'll stop us," Hakaru stated, "do you want to stay Taru?" he asked although not unkindly.

Taru shook her head; she didn't want to be treated like the baby. They were always treating her like a baby, "No, Taru wants to help Rin-chan," she stated softly.

Hakaru nodded, "Saiko, you can mask scents and aura's correct?" he asked.

Saiko bit her lips, "not quite I can create a barrier that hides them…" she muttered softly. She had been practicing but she hadn't quite gotten it completely. She hated to admit failure to anything but the trick to complete masking eluded her; she just had to practice more.

"Can you move the barrier?" Hakaru questioned scratching his head. He really didn't see why she spent so much time obsessing with barrier work, but whatever floated her boat. She was a great sparring partner because of it. He however preferred to go hand to hand.

Saiko thought for a while before slowly nodding, "Yes," she stated slowly, "but it takes a lot of concentration... I would be useless with assisting to track or with battle." She stated softly, "I can't attack or track while I keep a barrier."

Hakaru shrugged his shoulders, "That's ok. I don't want to engage him…he's stronger than us," he admitted with an irritated frown. It was obvious that the thought bugged him, "if he does corner us though, you have to take Taru and run while I distract him."

"No way!" Saiko protested shaking her head, "I'll stay and fight with you!" she stated firmly. Her amber eyes looked more hazel than amber in the light under the tree. She stuck her nose in the air obviously closing the discussion.

"And then what will you do with Taru? Leave her to die? Get yourself killed? I swear sometimes you can be so stupid…" Hakaru stated with a roll of his eyes. He folded his arms in finality.

Saiko glared at him and he glared back at her. Finally Hakaru stated, "That's the only way I'm going."

Saiko growled in irritation and looked like she was ready to stab him. Taru shifted uncomfortable as she looked at the two. Taru rubbed her arm and rocked back and forth. Finally Saiko averted her eyes and huffed.

Hakaru slung his arm over her shoulder with a huge grin.

She promptly shook him off with an irritated look, "Are we leaving?" she asked in a clipped voice.

"Aw… come on, don't be mad..." Hakaru told her as he pinched her cheeks. He was met with an annoyed growl. The sound set him laughing.

Finally he transformed in his fox form. Saiko leapt up and landed softly on his back. Taru grinned and fluttered up landing safely in Saiko's arm. She liked travelling on Hakaru's back it was really fun. She was glad the argument was over too, she hated when they argued over her like she was a baby.

"Taru, keep yourself open to any bad vibrations," Saiko warned, "Remember I'll be out of it."

Taru grinned and gave them two thumbs up, "Leave it to Taru!" she declared jovially.

Saiko nodded and began to form the seals for the barrier. Her amber eyes shut in concentration. Her knees tightened around Hakaru as she gripped him hard and her claws gripped Taru in a deadly grasp meant to keep the little one in place. With a shake of his head Hakaru head off. He headed back to the Higurashi shrine where they would follow the scent.

L

Scene change

L

Kagome sat numbly at the dressing table as they began to apply the powders and make up to her face. She had been forced to let Akura and Hanna into the room so they could assit her with get ready. She hadn't spoken a word to either of them.

Akura kept trying to make nervous conversation and Hanna kept trying to feed her. She wouldn't have any of it. She didn't want to speak, and she didn't want to eat. She just wanted to be left alone.

Her mother had also stopped by but Kagome had asked her to leave. She didn't want to see anyone. She hadn't even wanted to go to the stupid reception. She stared blindly at her reflection.

"Kikyo-san, I am sure-."

"I don't want to hear it," Kagome stated as she got up from her dressing. Akura nodded in acceptance and placed her tools down. She stood back waiting.

Kagome nodded and headed out the door. She strolled down the corridor and paused at the door to the great Hall where she met the rest of the royal house. Kagome held her head high as she stood beside them and she didn't look at any of them. She strolled in at the back of the line. Kagome took her seat at the formally set up table. The table was positioned on a platform at the head of the ball room.

Their guests paused to welcome them. Inutaisho smiled at his crowd before announcing the newly wedded Inuyasha and his lovely bride. Kagome ground her teeth as the couple walked in. She felt the anger build inside her as they came into the hall and stood at their places at the table.

Inutaisho glanced worriedly at her but Kagome averted her gaze. She stared fixedly at the table cloth ignoring everything and everyone. She sat as Inutaisho gestured for them to do so and refused to give even a sideways glance at anyone. She needed to keep her cool and survive this. She would find Kikyo and leave this place. She wouldn't think about the back stabbing bastard that was sitting only an arm's length away from her. Nor would she think about the traitorous bitch that was supposed to be her friend.

Inutaisho cleared his throat and continued his speech. As he spoke the crowd murmured and clapped and jeered good naturedly at the prince.

Kagome for her part grew angrier and angrier as she heard the praise Inutaisho lavished at Iyou and his youngest son. She grounded her teeth fiercely and her hands twisted viciously into the table cloth. They deserved each other; they were both disgusting vile human beings.

She wasn't even aware of the silence that suddenly went through the room, or the fact that Inutaisho's words had began to slow down. In fact it wasn't until she heard a pain filled shriek at the end of the table that she looked up.

Everyone had pretty much stepped back except for Sumari who was cradling a nice burn mark. A growl was coming out of her throat as her eyes began to bleed red. Iyou had apparently also been singed but kept her eyes turned away and chose to cradle her burn mark in silence.

The table seemed alive with miko energy, the cloth rustling with the holy powers that demon so feared. The members of the royal family had stepped back in time to miss the damaging blast. Most of the youkai had also backed away from the table so that Kagome found herself alone and the center of attention.

"You bitch! Can't you control -." Sumari began angrily with a snarl.

"Shut up," Kagome shot icly. She stood up and glared at the woman her powers flaring threateningly and forcing against Sumari in such a way that was a clear challenge. Kagome didn't care who it was she swore she would fry her right there. She felt her anger boil inside her, and Sumari was the nearest target.

Sumari growled her canines peeking out from her snarling lips. Kagome's aura pushed further on the demon. Kagome's gaze was stony as she observed the angry woman an answering growl forming in her own throat. The room was deathly silent as everyone watched the exchange. Sumari and Kagome held her gaze for a while before Kagome dismissed her.

Kagome scoffed and turned away, flicking her eyes to Inutaisho, "I'm going to my room. Someone has made me ill," she stated with a meaningful glare at the 'happy' couple. She didn't even know what she was doing blowing up like that. Whatever was going on wasn't Sumari's fault she reigned her powers in.

She didn't wait for an answer merely stalked off leaving Akura and Hanna to bow to the room and scramble after her. Inuyasha looked away, unable to meet the gaze of anyone.

He had known what he had done was wrong the instant he had seen Kagome's face. The hurt that was there was almost like a solid punch to the stomach. He stared down at his toes ears dropped.

The soft sounds of sobs beside him didn't cause him to look up, and he was vaguely aware that a tearful Iyou ran from the room when he felt the breeze pass him. He winched as he remembered what he had done to her also.

Inutaisho cleared his throat. He was at a lost as to what to do. Finally he turned his eyes from his miserable looking son and back to the crowd whose curious gaze was eating this up like nothing else.

"Young people," he muttered in an attempt of joke, "Well my son will certainly have his hands full ne?" He laughed.

The crowd joined in the laughter and Inutaisho gestured to the feast that had been spread, "Please enjoy!" he declared.

At once the room was a buzz with chatter about what could have happened. Various rumors had began to fly even a few which included Lady Sumari being defeated in battle by the young human girl. Sumari herself was steaming in her own anger.

Inutaisho sighed and turned to Inuyasha. Before he could say something Aisukimsu stormed up to Inuyasha looking like he was about to deliver a blow. Sesshomaru wisely stepped forward and placed a hand on the northern prince's shoulder.

"Here, isn't the place," Sesshomaru told the angered lord rightly. He turned to Inuyasha, "Come." Sesshomaru demanded.

Inutaisho was also curious and followed the three boys out. The doors had hardly closed before the northern prince delivered a vicious punch to Inuyasha's jaw bone sending the boy flying across the room.

He would have gone after him had Sesshomaru not held him back with a growl of his own. Aisukimsu glared at Inuyasha as the hanyou struggled to his feet.

"What are you retarded?" Aisukimsu yelled at him, "How could you sleep with her! She stinks of your seed!" he cried out, "You're not worthy to be her fucking mate!" he growled and his eyes were beginning to bleed red.

"You're one to talk!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he stalked back over to Aisukimsu, "You've been trying to steal her all along-."

"Why you little frigging weasel!" Aisukimsu growled at him pushing Sesshomaru aside with a meaningful shove as he stalked over to Inuyasha, "I've been putting my neck on the line for you! Filling her head with garbage about how noble you are, when it turns out your nothing more than chicken shit! Who told you I was doing anything with Kagome?" he growled out.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. Aisukimsu glared at him summing it up in one go, "Your brother's whore of a wife, and that snake who called herself Kagome's friend?"

Inuyasha didn't reply he kept his mouth shut and looked down. Now that it was yelled in his face it seemed painfully obvious. He should have known better. Aisukimsu had been more of a brother to him than an actual rival and most importantly he should have exercised more faith in his mate.

How could he have believed all of that crap? He slouched down in the corner and let out a pitful whine. He felt like he would die. His heart throbbed and he was unfamiliar with the sudden pain that was taking him over. It was like an entire side of him was dying inside also. He hung his head and clamped his hand over his head. His claws began to lengthen and shorten as he stayed in a mid transformed state whining pitifully.

"Serves you damn right," Aisukimsu muttered mercilessly.

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho both glared at him and he glared right back. Inutaisho went over to the fallen hanyou and touched his shoulder, "Inuyasha…" he stated softly not knowing what he could possibly say.

He had never been faced with such a situation. He was aware that it was also partially his fault. He had insisted on keeping Kagome's identity from his son. He hadn't thought that it would have gotten this far.

Inuyasha didn't respond he just stayed there emitting the most horrid sounds ever. Sesshomaru was also at a lost as to what to do. He sounded as if he would die. The palace servants had already begun to slow and stare. Sesshomaru issued a low growl which caused them to scatter.

It was Aisukimsu who made the first move. Going over he hauled the hanyou onto his feet none too gently. Without a word he began dragging the distraught hanyou towards his quarters .

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho followed. The grouped traversed the hall in silence. Kagome's door was partially opened and Inuyasha unexpectedly lurched out of Aisukimsu's arms and made a B line for her door. He dodged into the room so quickly that it left the others stunned.

Kagome froze when she saw the red eyes in her door way. She turned from her mirror to slowly face the demon that was staring at her. Kagome felt her heart race when she realized that this wasn't even Inuyasha she was looking at but his demon.

"Kagome get back, he isn't in his right mind," Inutaisho cautioned from behind Inuyasha. He wouldn't risk tackling the demon right now, as he might perceive it as a challenge. Then all hell would break lose.

Kagome looked wide eyed to the door where the three males stood all with various degrees of calculation on their faces. But in the mean time she was the only one trapped inside the room with two scared youkai and one that was obviously out of his senses. She heard the slight splash and the scent of urine hitting the floor as Hanna let out a terrified squawk.

Kagome liked her dry lips and took a slow step back.

"Mate…" Inuyasha called out his voice sounding weird and gravelly now that his demon was out. He took a step towards her.

"Don't call me that!" Kagome snapped. Hearing the words leave his mouth had filled her with a type of anger she hadn't known before. It replaced her fear all together and all she wanted to do was dig in to him and cause him pain.

The demon whined pitifully and took a step towards her, "It wasn't me…" it growled out.

If possible Kagome felt herself get even angrier. Her fist doubled and her powers flared. Storming over to Inuyasha she slapped him soundly across the face, "You knew!" she screamed out loud, "You knew who I was, and you knew what was happening! I hate you more than your other half!" she screamed.

This thing that faced her wasn't stupid as Inuyasha claimed him to be. He had known she wasn't Kikyo on their first meeting. He was the devil that marked her and subjected her to this. She glared at him harder.

"I'm yours…" Kagome mocked remembering the words that he had told her harshly as he had made his claim, "Well not any longer! As soon as I can I'm leaving! I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed her fists doubled. How dare him, "How dare you tell me you didn't know… You!" Kagome screamed, "You of all people! You were the first to know! You knew everything!" she yelled her fists doubled, "You knew everything before everyone else! And you still… you let him…" Kagome turned away as the tears leaked down her face her anger spent now only to leave a deep throbbing pain and sadness of the worst betrayal she had ever known, "I hate you.." she added through gritted teeth. That was the only thing he deserved the only way she could think of him.

"Kagome, he was trick -." Aisukimsu interrupted softly. It was one think to be angry with him. But his demon half would take her statement more literally than Kagome could possibly realize.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled angrily snapping her eyes to Aisukimsu and he was taken aback by the tone and the fierceness in her gaze. She had never yelled at him like that before, "Stop picking up for him! You've been picking up for him from the beginning… oh he'll come around… he loves you!" she mimicked in a sing song voice, "I've had enough! What am I, worthless? That's why I should subject myself to this?" She raged gesturing to Inuyasha, "He made his bed now let him sleep in it!"

Inuyasha whined, "mate…" he growled as he stepped closer to her, "my…" he growled as he tried to find the words. His demon was not used to expressing himself in words. Most things were done with force but he didn't know how to deal with this situation, his instincts were failing him and he didn't know what to do, "mate… pain," he growled, "your killing me…" he stated reaching out to her. That was the only thing he could think of, this must be how it felt like to be ripped into. Even though his pretty little mate had no fangs or claws that was what she was doing. She was ripping him open and his body wasn't healing her wounds fast enough.

Kagome pushed away his out stretched arm with a vicious smack, "Tell your wife!" Kagome yelled back, "Go away Inuyasha! I don't ever want to see you again!" Kagome yelled as tears sprang from her eyes she wiped at them angrily.

For the first time ever Inuyasha reverted from his demon half willingly. Inuyasha stared at Kagome sadly. He opened his mouth and Kagome shook her head, "Go away," she demanded, "I don't want to know you anymore. Go away!"

Inuyasha bowed and exited the room. Kagome tossed herself on the bed and began to sob. Aisukimsu gently closed her door. He shifted outside of it nervously. He had never seen Kagome be so cruel before in his life. He glanced at the hanyou who had already made it to his own door and sighed.

"Will she listen to you?"Sesshomaru asked softly.

Aisukimsu shrugged, "You heard her… she doesn't have any desire to hear from me. I have no idea if she will change her mind."

Inutaisho sighed, "We can only leave it to time," he stated softly. It broke his heart to see his son like that. However he had also come to be fund of the lively mate his son had chosen and he couldn't say he blamed her. Aside from Rin, she was the only pure female in his household.

He should have counseled Inuyasha more on how to treat a mate. He should have stepped in on so many different occasions, "let us depart," Inutaisho stated as he moved from the corridor. If only was not going to get them anywhere.

L

Scene Change

L

Kagome wasn't sure how long she had been crying on her bed, or when her mother came in and swapped places with Akura to comfort her. However now she wasn't crying anymore. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her feeling completely lost.

"I'm going for a walk," Kagome finally stated to no one in particular as she stood, "by myself," she added as she looked pointedly to Hanna and Akura.

"Are you sure dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked softly as she looked worriedly at her daughter.

Kagome nodded her head, "I want to be alone right now," she stated softly. Mrs. Higurashi nodded. Kagome gave her a half hearted smile before strolling from the room.

Kagome walked out to the gardens before allowing her feet to take her where ever they would. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking but she finally decided to plop down. Kagome stared despondently at the grass plucking tiny bits of it up and tossing it away.

"You look like you could use a good story…"

Kagome looked up to Lord Vectat who was standing some distance away from her. She gave him a wiry smile and he sat beside her on the grass.

"I have asked that you escort the little girl Rin to my homeland tomorrow. I will have no other to foul my house," he stated with a grumpy look out at the horizon.

Kagome nodded her head. She supposed she would have to go anyways. It would be odd to have Rin travel without her nurse. Kagome continued to stare out into the distance. She sighed and placed her head on her knees.

"What ails you?" the lord asked.

"Inuyasha slept with Iyou," she stated despondently. Everyone probably knew by now anyways.

The elderly youkai looked at her puzzled for a moment before clicking his tongue seeming to place the names with people, "so that's what everyone is whispering about. Not a minute of sleep could I get."

Kagome couldn't help but crack a smile. How could he possibly miss it? Only Lord Vectat would miss such a display. She sighed and nodded though before plucking some more grass and tossing them away.

"Young people, are stupid," Lord Vectact told her in a matter of fact way, "and old people hope they aren't as stupid anymore."

Kagome glanced up at him puzzled, "How does that apply?" she asked scratching her head. This was the first time they had had such a long conversation. Usually he only wanted to hear her tell him stories. Lord Vectat had his hands crossed over his stomach and looked like he was about to doze off.

He looked her for a moment before stating, "We do stupid things," he stated with a shrug. He paused, "Sometimes things that are downright moronic. What story would you like to hear?"

Kagome blinked at the sudden switch in topic. She was glad however that he wasn't trying to force a conversation about Inuyasha. She sighed despondently, "Know any stores about mind control and killing people without them dying?" Kagome muttered dejectedly.

"Hn... You seem to be talking about the mirror of souls and the great demons of old…" the demon told her, "that ancient clan."

Kagome startled and looked at him with wide eyes, "You know of- what are these things," she asked, "please tell me," she stated eagerly sitting up and casting him with a pleading look. The thought that she might finally solve a piece of the puzzle caused her to momentarily forget her pain.

"No," the lord stated with an air of finality. He glared crossly at her, "Not if you're going to jig around like that," he grumbled, "too much movement so early in the morning."

The demon shut his eyes. Kagome bit her lips and tried to remain silent her attention focused that way. They stayed like that for a full five minutes before he finally decided to speak again.

"Long ago when the earth was young and demons just were created the great dragons that lived on the earth did much research and study on the forces of the mind. There were some who dedicated their long lives to it.

Eventually they found a way to bend the will of weaker ones. They could shut off the connection from their brain to their limbs and push their own desires. The more powerful the opponent the longer the effect, it was even used to hold one of the great tai's once for all of five minutes before he could break free it was almost the death of him.

The control however weakened the one controlling as he has to use his strength to block out the mind of the other person. One of the demons a rogue dreamed of power. He dreamed of controlling his entire clan of dragons.

He studied the art night and day. He tried to take them over one by one. However his efforts failed as most would rather die than be controlled. Finally in a great battle the dragon was force to flee but he took with him all the great works.

The rogue though was not content with his failure. He recognized what the problem was. He could not control the dragons because they were too powerful. So he made allies as twisted as himself and together they forged the mirror of souls.

The mirror appeared to be a plain looking glass, however when one stared into it so heavy was the magic, it pulled the soul right out of the body. This…this was what the demon needed to weaken those he wished to control.

The dark miko he had forged an alliance with was the first victim of the mirror. Satisfied it would work, he launched his second attack but more subtly. He killed a good many dragons unable to master the art of taking just enough of the soul.

However he did not realize another problem. The mirror sucked from whoever held it. Taking a sip of their soul with each use, he became weak and his strength began to fail. By the time the final battle of the dragons came around he was at half his strength.

He did however manage to mount the mirror in the battle killing all but one dragon. Knowing his failure he retreated with his mirror and his research and was not heard from again. Many have said he was too weak from the efforts of sucking so many souls and died a victim of his own creation."

Kagome listened with wrap attention and her eyes saddened, "what became of the last dragon?" she asked softly.

Lord Vectat was silent for a moment before stating, "he died of loneliness… he was a good friend of mine. A proud being before the battle…" he stated softly.

Kagome bit her lips, "I am sorry…" she stated softly. She was sorry he had lost a friend and that she had brought up the feelings of hurt for him. She wanted desperately to know what became of the mirror. Rin had said there was a girl with a mirror in her village, perhaps it was the same mirror.

"It is quite fine dear. He said that the mirror was hidden and the works of the dragon. Lost to all forever, that the rogue had used his last breath to make a seal out of his life force around the mirror and the findings," Lord Vectat ended with a shrug.

"Oh… so would it be possible to find it? Unearth this? Could it be used to attack again?" Kagome asked eagerly her eyes wide. She leaned over closer to him egger to hear the answer.

The lord chuckled and it sounded like a whistling noise, "I don't know… I don't even know if it actually exists. He was the last dragon back when I was a boy and a born triskter!" he added with a hooting noise as he got up. He looked down at Kagome, "I am taking my leave and I don't want a fan fare of a farewell. So goodbye," he stated curtly as if they just hadn't had a good time together.

Kagome smiled and looked at him, she stood and gave him a hug that the demon barely returned, "thanks for the story Lord Vectat," she told him, "and the company. Have a safe return home."

He hummed in the back of his throat, "you have a safe whatever it is you're having," he grunted before turning and walking off grumbling about young people and why everyone constantly wanted to do things in the day time.

Kagome stayed silent for a little while longer as she stared off into space. She was only at peace for a moment before she was joined by Aisuki. The silent cat seemed to come out of nowhere and positioned herself beside Kagome. She sat deathly still and didn't speak.

Kagome was just as glad, she was enjoying her blank moment. After five more minutes of staring off into space she sighed and cast a glance to Aisuki.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked too exhausted to try and make the statement sound sweet. She just hoped that the girl didn't take offence.

"The women in the party are beginning to speak ill of you," Aisuki stated with a straight face as she continued to stare.

Kagome sighed and blew her breath upwards. She tucked her knees in and placed her chin on her knees. She cringed when she heard and felt the under layer of her kimono rip with the un-lady like move. Well there went her hard earned reputation.

"Not all believe Sumari's words," Aisuki stated before falling silent again.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and a ghost of a smile coming on her lips as she cast a glance at Aisuki, "It bothers you that they're bad mouthing me?" she asked.

Aisuki glared, "I wouldn't use the term bother, exactly," she quipped with a huff. She turned her gaze back out into the garden and continued to stare.

Kagome grinned, "Thanks for the support," she stated with a smile. Aisuki gave a tiny nod that was almost unnoticeable. Kagome gaze followed the garden path as she wondered why Inuyasha would do such a thing.

"My brother is not pleased," Aisuki stated softly plucking a blade of grace. She tilted her head to the side and looked up, "he says he is displeased with both of you…" she stated.

Kagome sighed again and didn't comment. Since coming here she rarely pleased anyone. But at least he wasn't pretending Inuyasha was blameless and upright. She continued to stare into the dirt and jumped a mile high when a cold voice interrupted.

"Your bother is an idiot."

Kagome looked up to see the tall form of the lady of the north glaring down at both of them. She shivered a little at the coldness in the blue depths of the lady's eyes, "Had he truly been displeased he should have made it known."

"It's not his place to dabble in the affairs of the house of the moon," Aisuki defended, although it was a weak defense and Kagome could basically taste the girls fear as she looked up at the imposing yet beautiful being.

Her mother scoffed, "He'll die soon, and you will die along with him. Because he surrounds himself with weaklings," she stated coldly, "you two being the weakest of all his estate," she added with a scoff.

Kagome glared at the woman who was standing in front of her, "How can you speak about your son like that?" she asked angrily her fist doubled.

The lady of the north's eyes widened as if genuinely surprised that someone had referred to her having children. She looked at a loss for a moment before her expression regained its cool, "My children are dead," she answered simple as if it were a fact.

Kagome looked at her with a confused expression her brows raised, "what are you talking about?" she asked slowly, "your daughter is right here," she stated gesturing to Aisuki.

The lady of the north allowed her gaze to flicker over Aisuki before she seemed to dismiss her. She turned her eyes back to Kagome, "You could be great if you allowed yourself… to hate him," she stated softly. She knelt beside Kagome and brushed her hair out of her face in almost a tender gesture, "look what they've done to you… used you and stole your children...I know how you can make it all better…you can help me," she stated softly.

Kagome looked at her with confusion and was about to open her mouth but the lady of the north placed a soft kiss to her lips. Causing Kagome to pull back in shock, the woman didn't seem to notice her shocked expression.

"I know how you can make them pay… all you have to do is hate them," she whispered softly, "truly hate them… allow your powers to fester… darken…store up your anger…plot and plan, then when they least expect it strike and kill them all…" she stated softly.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked only to have a clawed hand clamped over her mouth. She screamed but it was muffled by the palm that was over her mouth.

The lady of the north grinned eerily at her, her fangs peeking over her lips, "Look I'll show you…" she stated softly.

"Mother what are you doing-."

"Don't call me that!" she snapped finally and back handed Aisuki causing the girl to shriek and fly some distance away. Kagome's eyes widened as she followed Aisuki's from. The woman was insane.

Her powers surged to the front but instead of backing away. The lady of the north placed her forehead against Kagome's own seeming to inhale and relish the feeling of the miko powers. Kagome's eyes widened as the northern lady began to mumble something that seemed to fill her ears and cloud her mind.

Kagome felt like she was sinking further and further down. When she was finally able to blink she found herself in a very different place. She blinked as she looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. There was a young boy not too far reading from a book. He looked almost the splitting image of Asikimsu.

She called, and he ran to her and the two walked off. She knew in herself that the person who called wasn't her but rather she was the lady of the north

The setting changed and all at once there was screaming and blood and gore everywhere. Kagome felt like she would vomit. She placed a hand over her nose as she saw the mutilated bodies thrown in the small cave.

Her steps took her further and further. She heard someone growl at the end room; the sound of an argument taking place.

"We need someone stronger, none of these will do!" he yelled. It was a dark voice that Kagome had never heard before.

"What are you doing down here," the lord of the north commanded.

"Whatever I please," was the retort Kagome dished out. The man in at the end of the corridor flew at her and Kagome screamed lifting her hand to shield her face.

Kagome opened her eyes again and her body was weak, significantly weaker. She struggled to her feet and out the door. The boy who looked almost identical Aisukimsu was looking up at her eagerly,

"Mama come play!" he beckoned lightly with a laugh.

Her mind felt muddled again and she shook her head but when it cleared the boy was nowhere in sight. Instead she was back in that horrible room filled with blood. A man in a baboon pelt was standing nearby and so was the northern lord. It was he who grabbed her hand cruelly.

"Here hold it!" he demanded. Kagome's ears were filled with screaming and terrified people, demons and humans alike looking up at her hopelessly.

Kagome shook her head. She wasn't in the room anymore but she was looking at a bunch of villagers. There was a man with a baboon pelt standing there. The people looked scared and battered. A mirror was thrust into her hands and Kagome found her body shaking as more and more of her life seemed to be pulled away from her.

She fainted; at least she thought she fainted, because when she opened her eyes again she was staring down at a baby. She looked at it curiously. Before leaving it carelessly on the table and walking off.

"Mi, lady mi lady, the baby!" someone called after her.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and looked at the woman curiously, "mine is not this boy…" she stated softly, "I've killed my baby." Then her head swarmed with images of little boy she had seen before falling dead as his life force was sucked into the mirror. She clasped her head and growled low.

"I must kill them all…" she murmured to herself.

Her mind seemed to phase out and in again and she found herself staring blankly at the boy that was grinning and running around. A younger version of Sesshomaru was standing beside him looking skeptically at whatever it was the boy was doing. Kagome instinctively knew this wasn't the same boy from before. He looked very similar but he wasn't the same boy. Kagome felt the northern lady's confusion as she looked at him and it almost over shadowed her own good judgment. Kagome knew that his new boy was Aisukimsu.

Her mind flashed back and she saw images of the first boy. He was cowering behind her. She was snarling. She glared up at her husband.

"Hand the boy over!" he demanded.

She growled and shook her head. He moved to hit her but the boy jumped up his canines latching onto his father's hand. Her mind seemed to have gone out again and fazed back in because the next thing she knew she was cradling the lifeless body of the boy. His head had been split open and the contents leaked out over her arm. However Kagome knew that his soul had been gone long before his body hit the ground. She was hugging him the mirror was at the edge of the table glistening innocently.

"Where's my son…" Kagome asked softly as she sat in the chair staring off. A boy was brought to her. Aisukimsu came in his green eyes sparkling. That was the major difference, her son had slightly rounder eyes. This boy's eyes were too narrow. Their ploy wouldn't work. But then she could almost remember him. She blinked in confusion wondering if this was in fact her son. Had she been confused? Was this the boy she gave birth to? He grinned pleasantly and Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "you smile too much to be him…" she stated coldly before getting up and walking off.

She was back then in another burning village with the mirror held above her head watching as the people screamed and twisted and tried to turn away but to no avail. Then she saw him the little boy that had died. She tossed the mirror aside and ran after him.

Kagome had to stare in confusion, she was no longer running after a boy but a teenaged demon. He had blue hair and looked so much like her son. How had she missed him growing up? She watched the boy run further into the darkness.

"Mi Lady what are you looking at?" A servant asked softly.

Kagome turned around, "did my son just leave?" she asked softly, "when did he get so big? Where has he gone?"

The servant looked shocked at her and ran out to start an alarm. Kagome turned back to her window then remembered that wasn't her son. Images of the dead body flashed before her. This one they called Aisukimsu also but he wasn't her real son. She screamed and clamped her eyes shut as she relieved the small body falling limply into her arms.

When Kagome opened her eyes again she was staring into the blue orbs of a little girl who was looking curiously at her.

"Are you ok mama?" the little girl asked. Her small hands were placed on Kagome's lap as she gazed curiously into her face.

Kagome was startled but didn't say anything she turned away to the servant sitting beside her, "where is my son?" she asked softly.

"He's gone mistress…"the servant stated softly, "he ran away." Kagome looked down images of the dead body flashed before her eyes. But then she had seen him at the village; running away. She had seen him leaving in the night as a bigger boy. Or was that him? They had killed him. Someone had killed him.

Her mind was in a dizzy again and she was by her husband, "where is the mirror?" she asked softly as the little girl stood by playing with the doll. She didn't know this child that they kept bringing to her. She could hardly remember the face. This girl also had a variant of her son's name Aisuki they called her.

"Why would you want that, you're too weak to hold it," he declared, "your mind is too broken."

"It has my son…" she stated softly looking out into the world, "why did you take him from me."

"He was worthless and weak…" he told her cruelly, "he didn't deserve to live."

Kagome shook her head but the words seemed to be bouncing around; Worthless and weak. There was nothing around her that could be worthless and weak. She needed the mirror. There were dead bodies so many dead bodies. She was searching among them for her son but she couldn't find them.

Then the stranger was back; the imposter that they tried to force on her. Her husband had even given him her son's name. He was not her son. She glared at him and launched her attack just as his father launched another. He ran. They had her son.

Worthless and weak she had to kill them all. There were dead bodies around. However Kagome knew she was the cause of it. Weak demons. Worthless and weak. They took her son and he was in the mirror. She turned and walked back into the darkness of the castle.

"Mommy… you're scaring me…" a small voice echoed. The girl was bruised and blooded looking up at her with scared eyes blue eyes as she crawled backwards. A leg was obviously broken and her body was bleeding profusely.

She glared, "they want to take you too…" she hissed, "because your weak, just like your brother…don't you see?" she asked as she smiled, "it's better than the mirror…" This girl was hers. That's what they kept telling her. So she wouldn't let the mirror have her… she couldn't. She was too weak; too weak to live. They would come and devour her too.

Kagome shook her head and was finally able to breathe. She felt as if she was drowning. She coughed her head just clearing. The lady of the north was looking down at her through cold eyes. Kagome blinked and had to assess that she was out of the nightmare the northern lady had trapped her in.

"What…"

"See?" she asked softly, "you have to hate them…" she declared, "they're still plotting and they're here…" she stated softly, "I can smell that bastard's scent all over this place…I need that mirror."

Kagome was still gasping and clutching the grass from where she fell over. Her head was reeling from the information. She looked up at the seemingly calm demeanor of the northern lady,

"Who gave you that mirror?" Kagome asked softly. She was almost afraid to speak too loudly.

The northern lady looked out into the forest. She pointed her hand out toward the forest, "They've been here. I would know his scent no matter how dull. They are looking for your child." She stated in a hushed whisper. She pointed upwards.

Kagome followed the hand and realized that she was pointing to Rin's window. Her heart seemed to jump at that. She was human and in a high position, Kagome supposed the northern lady had just assumed Rin was her child. She stare wide eyed at the woman, "now? They're here now?" she asked.

The northern lady shrugged her shoulders, "The scent is old," she stated softly, "but they will be back they will not stop." She stated as she looked out at the forest.

"Who gave you the mirror?" Kagome asked softly, "his name?"

"Naraku…" the lady drawled softly, "he has my son. My real son…" she added. She looked to Aisuki who was just coming to and cradling her head. Her eyes flickered for a moment as if she recognized her but then it was gone replaced by coldness and the woman straightened, "go to your brother, you annoy me," she commanded Aisuki.

The girl stood up looking at her mother with angry hurt eyes. Kagome looked at the lady of the north, there was no warmth there. Kagome felt sick to her stomach the woman was mad but she honestly believed that Aisuki and Aisukimsu were a ploy against her. When she was inside her mind Kagome had believed it too… almost that the two children weren't really hers.

"She is really yours…" Kagome stated softly, "she belongs to you… look at her she is your image…" Kagome pleaded with the woman. It was a wild shot but she had to try. Aisuki and Aisukimsu deserved better than this.

The northern lady gave her a scornful look, "then they will kill her too. Because she's weak… her only purpose will be to serve and die."

Aisuki squared her shoulders, "my brother loves me," she stated with her head held high.

The lady of the north tilted her head to the side, "my son…" she murmured softly shaking her head. Then she turned to Kagome, "when they come you will get me the mirror, or I will kill you," she stated firmly.

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the northern lady. The woman turned and walked off. Aisuki wiped the blood from her head and turned to Kagome.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head and stood, "I need to check something," she stated as she turned and walked into the castle. Aisuki nodded and Kagome hurried into the castle and to her room. She had things to test. Then she needed to find Dar.

L

L

Author's Corner

L

L

Ok Guys, this is the next chapter! I hope I didn't keep you too long. I think I did very well with pushing it out quickly ^_^.

Thanks to the people who did review! Thanks for the corrections I hope I haven't made the same errors in this one. Let me know how you liked it ^_~.


	22. Shikon Shards

L

Chapter 22

Jewel Shards

L

L

Kagome entered her room and found Akura and Hanna sitting quietly waiting for her. They were looking worriedly at her and Kagome gave them an encouraging smile.

She held her hand up though to indicate she was busy and thereby stop all comments. Kagome needed to make sure she understood all the events the lady of the north had shown her.

Kagome hurried over to her desk that sat facing the window. She slipped behind it and opened the draws. She frowned, the only book she had was the one she logged Rin's illness in.

"Would you like me to fetch another book mi lady?" Hanna asked softly seeing her frown.

Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to wait. She skipped to the back of the book and eagerly began to write down the information she had garnered from the obviously disturbed woman.

It took her about an hour to write down all the jumbled information. Kagome peered at it thoughtfully the tip of her brush stuck in her mouth as she tried to decipher what made sense from what didn't.

Obviously Naraku had some dealings with the house of the north. However what exactly had they been trying to accomplish? Had the lady of the north been in on the plot the entire time?

Kagome shook her head, that line of reasoning was pointless. She would need more information. Kagome tapped her chin softly. So what did she know?

There was in fact a mirror. It wasn't myth as Lord Vectat imagined. It was real and had been discovered. That was if of course the northern lady wasn't just crazy and mixing stories. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the scenery as she thought. She would just have to trust her.

Rin's story also held a mirror in. Rin stated that there was a little girl carrying the mirror. However Kagome hadnt seen any little girl with the northern lady, it had been the lady of the north herself carrying the mirror. Could the girl have come into play after?

She would have had to. Rin's village was attacked about three or two years ago which would mean that the girl came into play then. But that couldn't be right. Kagome inked out that timeline. The lady of the north lost hold of the mirror round about when Aisukimsu was five. So the girl had to come into play then…or at least someone else.

Kagome frowned. She was at another dead end. She quickly scribbled down the timeline though. She wasn't sure how exactly this would be important but it just might. She looked down at her notes.

There was another child… also by the name of Aisukimsu? Kagome frowned and sighed. She knew that Aisukimsu was the northern lady's son as was Aisuki but there had been a third child. The palace rumors also confirmed it. Had he been the reason the northern lady had gone mad?

What did this have to do with Rin though? Or Inuyasha? She groaned and placed a hand to her head. And what the hell was the plot they were working on? On top of all that she hadn't seen Kagura even once in the memories. Where and when had she come in?

What did Naraku want with the house of the north, Izayoi and Rin? What was the connection she was missing?

Kagome sighed. She wrote down the description of the mirror trying to remember exactly how it looked. Well she had all she could find she would need to see Inutaisho now.

Kagome got up and swept the book into her arms before strolling out of the room. Akura watched Kagome leave before getting up to follow she paused at the door before turning to face Hanna.

"Stay here, I don't think she wants to be crowded right now," Akura stated softly to Hanna.

"But..I-." Hanna began fretfully.

"Oh for gods sake Hanna!" Akura cried exasperatedly. She rolled her eyes with a sigh, "you're a demon aren't you?" Seeing the pitiful look on Hanna's face she sighed, "If you're that scared close the window and the door after I leave." With that said Akura swept from the room closing the door behind her.

Hanna whimpered but dutifully bolted the door behind Akura. She looked around and went to the window before closing it also. Hanna sat herself on the bed and bit her lips.

She glanced down and tilted her head to the side when she realized that there was a sheet of paper on the floor. Hanna got up and picked up the paper. She opened it and her eyes widened at the face that looked up at her.

She knew that girl. She had seen her before she was sure of it. She had seen her in the castle once or twice.

L

Scene change

L

"Mi lady you can't just-." Akura tried to warn but it was too late.

Kagome had already pushed the door to Inutaisho's study and strolled inside. Akura felt like she would fall over. Kikyo hadnt even knocked. She peeped inside and looked nervously at the faces that stared back at her mistress.

Inutaisho nodded in her direction and Akura was glad it was ok to leave. She closed the door softly behind her and stood on the outside.

"What is the reason for your disruption?" Sesshomaru asked in his cold way. He fixed his gaze on the wisp of a woman who had interrupted their meeting.

Inutaisho also was looking at her curiously from behind his desk. He partially wondered if it was pertaining to Inuyasha. He hoped she hadn't come to ask to take her leave of the west. He wondered sometime at the wisdom of pushing her into the agreement with Aisukimsu. He shoved that thought out of his mind; he had to protect Kagome too. He had told her to take the decision that was best for her.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" Dar asked softly. He had heard about the incident and he was shocked to say the least. He felt a little ashamed that he hadn't paid her much mind either. He had been busy trying to follow any hint of a lead he might get.

Kagome bit her lips and tilted her head to the side as she looked at Dar. She shrugged her shoulders at his question she didn't know if she was ok. She supposed she was.

She turned back to Inutaisho, "there is a mirror," she declared as she flipped to her notes and placed the book down in front of him.

Inutaisho held up his hand for a moment indicating for her to be quite and Kagome felt the rush of youkai as he formed a strong barrier. He took the book from her hands and his eyes began to scan the writing.

"It allows for someone to suck the soul out of another being. It was created by the dragon demons and ultimately led to their demise-."

"Where would you learn of such a thing?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome sighed at being interrupted, "Lord Vectat told me. Well… he was telling me a story he had heard from his friend who was a dragon… and he didn't believe it was true-."

"And you believe his fairy tale?" Sesshomaru asked with a cold unblinking stare.

Kagome gritted her teeth, "unless Rin is a liar and the lady of the north, yes I do…" Kagome stated back glaring at the eldest prince.

"What does this have to do with Rin?" Sesshomaru asked the look in his eyes sharpening.

Kagome sighed, "I'm not sure…" she stated. She quickly perked up, "but! Rin states that there was a girl with a mirror who came with Naraku, before her town lost control. This mirror was in Lord Vectat's story; it held the power to suck the soul out of someone. Also the dragons were working on a way to control weaker beings."

"Where did you get this information?" Inutaisho asked gesturing to her notes. He had a frown on his face as he handed the book over to Dar.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, "the lady of the north," she mumbled.

"She spoke to you?" Dar asked disbelievingly. The lady of the north had a distinct dislike for anyone or anything that was weaker in strength than her.

Kagome shifted, "Um… not exactly… she kind of showed me," at seeing the odd look she was getting Kagome tried to explain, "she did this kind of spell thing and I could see her memories…and all of that," she pointed to the book, "was what she showed me."

Sesshomaru was now viewing the pages. He lifted his eyes from the leaves, "it seems very jumbled." He stated softly.

"It is…" Kagome stated remembering the utter confusion of the memories. She knew that the lady of the north wasn't all together here and this just proved it.

The room was silent for a moment as each party read through the information. Sesshomaru looked at his father, "her first child was named Aisukimsu also?" he asked with a raise of the brow.

Inutaisho gave a curt nod, "yes." He stated without comment. They held each other gaze for a moment before Sesshomaru gave a small nod and went back to the book.

"You say Rin has seen this mirror?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

Kagome nodded her head, "I think so. I just can't figure out what the plan is…" Kagome stated softly biting her lip, "the lady of the north also said Naraku had been here…that his scent was in the forest area."

"When?" Inutaisho asked his eyes flashing red for a moment and a growl coming out of his throat at the thought that his mate's murderer had come so close to his home unscathed.

"I don't know," Kagome stated softly, "she said the scent was old. And they had come for Rin. So I needed to help her get her son back…or she's kill me…" Kagome stated softly.

"Rin has seen this Naraku?" Sesshomaru spat.

Kagome nodded, "once or twice. But Rin has seen another gentle man too. I think it was the same one who attacked me. She sees him more often than Naraku. She has also seen the woman who took Kikyo that night. However that woman she recalls from the attack on her village…"

"So Rin has seen them all, at one point or another…" Inutaisho stated softly.

Kagome bit her lip, "well at least two people that we are yet to meet. So I guess…" she stated. The light suddenly dawned on her this was why they wanted to kill Rin. Rin could identify everyone or most of the players in the plot.

But why not just go ahead and kill her? Why wait? Why set up Kohaku?

"The plot is deeper than that," Dar stated softly as he stroked his chin, "They tried to set up Kohaku… perhaps trying to create division amongst us. Sango is one of the head generals. Her distress could have caused much upheaval."

"But why? And what does the house of the north have to do with any of this?" Kagome asked puzzled. Ok fine Rin knew them but what were they trying to achieve? And if it was to take over the world, why only the west? And how exactly did the northern lords tie into?

Inutaisho sighed, "hopefully some answers arise when we take Rin on this journey, that you were apparently preparing her for," he stated his gold orbs thoughtful. He looked to Kagome, "How do you know Rin knows the lady that snatched your sister?" he asked.

Kagome bit her lips and shifted uncomfortably, "I kinda had an artist draw her from description…" she stated softly.

"Do you have the drawing?" Inutaisho asked.

Kagome nodded her head. She reached for the book. Sesshomaru handed it to her without objection. Kagome flipped through the pages her brows puzzled. She sighed, "It must have fallen out in my room. I'll ask Akura to get it."

Ducking her head out the door Kagome asked Akura if she could fetch the sheet of paper for her. The demon nodded and walked off quickly to do as her mistress bid.

Kagome shut the door and faced the room again.

"Can we call the northern lady in for questioning?" Dar asked.

"And risk a war?" Inutaisho countered, "as much as Aisukimsu is loyal to us, the woman is his mother. I doubt he will hand her over to our mercy."

"He had a deep love for Izayoi, surely he would want to help to put her killers to justice." Dar stated shaking his head. He groaned as he realized that was a dead end. Aisukimsu would easily figure out that if his mother was guilty of a crime blood could be demanded. The woman was strong but she could not survive a duel with Inutaisho.

"Perhaps we can get what we need from the lady of the north," Sesshomaru stated softly, he turned his eyes to Kagome, "apparently she trusts you. Therefore you are most probably to find out their part in this."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Me?" she asked in a squeak of a voice. The northern lady scared her. Her mind scared her. She didn't want to become friends with her only to betray her.

Sesshomaru merely looked at her, "I do not make it a habit to repeat myself." He stated with an irritated look. At least it seemed irritated to her.

"I don't think I-."

"If you cannot help with this task, how do you presume to help your sister?" Sesshomaru asked in his same cold tone, "I had thought you smart. Do not remove whatever little respect I have for you."

Kagome glared at him. She huffed and turned away, "well gee, thanks for the compliment and the bashing," she grumbled.

"You can do this Kags, we just need you to find out what they were doing with the mirror in the first place…" Dar stated in a kinder tone as he rested a comforting hand on her shoulder before giving an encouraging squeeze.

Kagome sighed, "but I have to go with Rin…" she stated softly, "the northern family might be gone by the time I get back…" he stated.

Inutaisho thought for a while. Currently there was no one directly overseeing the affairs of the north. The young lord would be anxious to get back. Especially since the peace his country was in now was relatively new.

"I can take care of the delay," Sesshomaru stated without so much as a blinking of the eyes.

Kagome cast him a sideways glance wondering how exactly he was going to do that. She bit her lips, "You won't trick him will you?" she asked. Aisukimsu was her friend and she wouldn't want to see him hurt.

"He will be well informed," Sesshomaru told her and it was obvious he wasn't going to say any more.

Before Kagome was given much chance to comment there was an urgent knocking on the door. Dar went to open it. He stepped aside to let in a frantic Akura.

"I can't get Hanna to open the door!" she cried wringing her hands, "Oh Kikyo something horrible has happened I can just smell it!" she wailed as she burst into the room practically in tears, "she won't answer at all."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Why is this a problem?" Dar asked sensing the worry coming off both ladies, "perhaps she left the rooms."

"No," Kagome stated shaking her head, "Hanna is petrified about being left alone. She wouldn't have gone anywhere. The healers said she tried to kill herself when she was in the infirmary. Hanna told me that she wasn't in control. That she didn't want to hurt herself…" Kagome stated softly.

She couldn't believe that she could have forgotten that she needed to keep an eye on Hanna at all times. Kagome spun around and would have headed off had she not been promptly picked up. She blinked as she found herself standing in front of her door.

Kagome knocked loudly, "Hanna!" she called.

There was no answer and Kagome continued to pound on the door. Finally Dar shoved her aside and delivered a solid punch to the door. The thick wood buckled before splitting neatly in two.

Kagome stepped into the room looking around. She screamed when she saw the body on the floor partially under her bed. Dar turned her away and she buried her face in his chest.

Akura growled in anger. She should have never left the girl alone. She felt tears come to her eyes and pushed them away stubbornly. She would kill whoever did this. She would rip into them and slowly torture them.

"Take her outside," Dar instructed handing over the crying Kagome to Akura. Akura nodded and accepted her mistress. She gently carried the sobbing lady out of the room. They stayed on the outside.

Inutaisho glanced around the room, "the entrances are locked," he stated mildly.

Dar nodded and frowned before bending down to the body. No strange scents lingered on her. She was half stuff under the bed; which was what made it hard to see her when they first came in.

He grunted and lifted the bed up. Beneath the girl was coiled up her hand clutching something to her chest. Dar pried her fingers open and took the crushed paper from her claws. Her other hand was still wrapped around her throat and covered in blood. Her throat itself was slit open and from the position of her hand it would seem she had done it to herself.

He opened the picture and handed it to Inutaisho.

"It is the girl who took Kikyo," Inutaisho stated softly. Sesshomaru took the picture before staring back down at the body.

Perhaps this demon knew the woman in the picture and her knowledge had cost her life. Something caught his eyes bending swiftly he looked at it. Embedded in the cheek of the demon was a small jewel like shard. It gleamed a malicious black.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked pointing to the shard that seemed to have just been popping out of the young demon's skin.

Dar bent to look at it. He leaned back up, "it stinks of the same magic which was used on the southern babe," he stated softly, "minus the miko powers."

He glanced around the room before noticing a small curling thong. Placing the bed down, he took the thong up. Dar knelt beside the dead female and use the thong to delicately pluck the jewel from her body.

He carried it outside where Kagome was staring wide eyed and in obvious dismay.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked.

Kagome blinked and looked up. She reached out for it and Dar snatched it back. The action caused the jewel to fall on her lap. Kagome reached down and picked it up just as Dar was shouting no.

Kagome jumped, "what?" she asked frightened by his sudden outburst. Instead of the black jewel shard that fell in her lap however. There was now an innocent pink gem sparkling from between her finger tips.

"What is this?" Kagome asked bringing it to her eyes, "I could have sworn I felt the same demon that attacked Shippo…" she stated softly. Now however she didn't feel anything dark from it.

"Give it here please," Dar stated softly.

Kagome handed the shard to him. The once dormant shard began to throb before it became infused with Dar's own energy. It swirled with the demonic energy. Dar crinkled his brows as he looked at the tiny gem.

"Here, take it back," he stated holding it out to Kagome.

Kagome hesitated before plucking the gem from his fingers. It once again cleared of demonic aura and sat innocently in her palms.

"You purified it?" Dar asked softly.

Kagome nodded but her brows were creased, "it was different though…" she stated softly, "it didn't have any malicious intent… it was merely just filled with your youkai.."

"Before what was it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome shrugged, "Just evil," she stated softly. That was the only way she could describe it. It rotted of death and despair and malicious intent, clung to that was the reki of the demon it had obviously drawn it from.

Sesshomaru held out his hand. Kagome dropped the jewel in it. After a moment it quickly changed colours again. Sesshomaru handed jewel back to Kagome. Kagome shuddered as the jewel touched her skin. It once again turned a light shade of pink.

Kagome turned widened brown eyes to Sesshomaru, "what did you do. That aura was worse than the first…"

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulder, "I merely thought of an evil desire." He stated as if it were obvious.

Kagome blinked in wide eyed shock, "remind me not to get on your bad side…" she stated softly.

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod. Kagome had to resist cracking a smile. Did he do nothing unless it was serious? She glanced back into the room.

"What of Hanna?" Kagome asked her eyes once again becoming sad.

Dar shrugged his shoulders, "She seemed to have killed herself. Or somehow that little thing is responsible for it." He frowned as he observed the innocent looking jewel that was sitting on Kagome's palm, "How though… I don't know."

"Pardon me mistress…but Hanna had no such jewel on her person. We dress together and she has shared a lot with me and I have never seen such a thing on her…" She stated nervously obviously not sure about disregarding what the higher ranking officers who were also physically stronger than her.

"That's true…" Kagome backed, "I've never seen this on her," she frowned. Hanna was the nervous type; if someone gave her a pin she wasn't supposed to have she would have brought it to Akura or Kagome, much less a jewel shard.

Dar thought for a moment. It had actually been on the woman's cheek which would have been a pretty obvious place to see it. He looked at the jewel shard with a frown on his lips, "Unless it was inside of her…" He stated softly. He turned his head quickly to Inutaisho, "Mi, lord please take the jewel from Kagome."

Kagome dutifully handed over the jewel shard and Inutaisho accepted. It slowly began to taint a deeper shade of black.

"My lord try and make a connection with it, please," he stated softly.

The jewel shard's colour turned a deep black. Inutaisho looked to Dar for the next instruction. Dar went over to Inutaisho and murmured something in his ears. Inutaisho nodded for a moment before turning his eyes back to Kagome and Akura,

"You are sure none of you have seen this before?" he asked as he closed his palm around the jewel and lowered his hands. His brown eyes stern, "If you speak now neither of you will be punished."

"No, I haven't," Kagome stated. She furrowed her brows wondering where Hanna would have gotten such a thing.

Akura herself shook her head. She looked extremely nervous. She bowed low, "no mi lord, never," she stated respectfully before straightening. She suddenly had a weird look on her face.

She stood up straighter and began to walk down the hall. Akura twisted her upper body around eyes wide in panic, "Mistre-." She called before promptly shutting her mouth and facing front.

"Akura!" Kagome asked startled as she rushed over to her suddenly still and silent lady in waiting. Kagome grabbed her shoulder, "what's the matter?" she asked. Then she felt it a light throbbing that grew stronger and stronger and stronger, "what's that?" she asked.

"What's what?" Dar asked.

"A throbbing, it's coming from her shoulder," Kagome stated puzzled eyes wide. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them she had a glimpse of what seemed to be a shard embedded in Akura's shoulder, "it's in her shoulder!" Kagome stated softly.

"How do you know that?" Dar asked.

"I...I saw it," Kagome stated. She waved her hand, "that's irrelevant, get it out of her!" she cried in a panic.

Dar went over to Akura and made a neat incision in her shoulder extracting the jewel. The wound began to heal as soon as the jewel was out.

"Apologies for not telling you of our plan, I did not want to risk failure," he stated softly. He handed the jewel to Kagome who reluctantly took it, purifying it on contact. He turned to Kagome, "You were able to see it?" he asked.

Kagome nodded her head, "yea," she stated softly her eyes a little wide as she looked at the tiny shard that sat in her hand.

"We should take this conversation elsewhere," Inutaisho stated and promptly began to walk off. The group followed behind him silently all except for Dar who stayed behind for a moment and Kagome got the feeling it was to make arrangements for Hanna's body.

She looked down sadly as she remembered the scared girl that had looked up to her and Akura. How could she have missed that Hanna was alone, or forgotten that a threat had been leveled against her. She felt an arm around her shoulder and looked up to see Inutaisho looking down at her.

"There was nothing you could have done about it," He assured her, "Not everyone can be saved and the important thing is you did your best."

Kagome nodded her head and he squeezed her shoulder gently. They walked in silence the rest of the way to Inutaisho's study. Kagome nibbled her lip as she contemplated the jewel. The northern lord had said nothing about a jewel.

They entered the study in relative silence and Akura stayed on the outside. The barrier had hardly gone up when Dar knocked and also entered. Once the barrier was firmly in place Inutaisho gestured to the members of the party to sit.

"So this blows the theory of the mirror out of the water," Dar stated softly as he sat down. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a soft puff of air.

The room fell into silence again as everyone thought of the tiny shard that Kagome was holding. It had just sunk right into Akura's flesh. It seemed to allow Inutaisho to control her but the mirror had to be involved Kagome just knew it. Rin had seen the mirror and so had the lady of the north, plus Lord Vectat had said the mirror was used to suck the souls out of persons so they'd be easier to control.

Kagome's head snapped up, "what if, what if they were both used?" Kagome asked as she looked at them with wide eyes. Seeing the blank looks that the others gave her she sought to clarify. She stood up and waved the jewel in the air, "Lord Vectat told me they discovered a way to control persons, he said that it worked best if the person being controlled was weaker than the one controlling. He also stated that energy was taken from the person who was doing the controlling and that the mirror came into place to cut down on the energy loss."

"I felt no energy leave me…" Inutaisho stated softly, "nothing of note or out of the ordinary."

Kagome nodded, "true but Akura is nowhere near as strong as you are," Kagome stated waving her arms in the air, "it was probably like asking you to push a book…" she went over to the table and placed the jewel shard down, "here… this time.. give it to Sesshomaru," she said excitedly as she gestured to the eldest western prince who had an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Inutaisho looked to his son and Sesshomaru nodded curtly. Dar moved closer to the edge of his seat as he waited eagerly. Inutaisho picked up the jewel and a moment later it turned black. With an elegant flick of his two fingers he tossed it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru caught it easily. He held the jewel for a second before it sank easily into his clawed hand.

There was a moment of silence where both father and son just simply stared at each other. After a few more minutes slipped by where nothing happened Kagome sighed, "I guess not..." she muttered despondently.

"No look," Dar stated excitedly. Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru whose feet dragged reluctantly forward for about a quarter inch before stopping. A light bead of sweat was beginning to form on his forehead. Kagome turned to look at Inutaisho and realized the same was happening.

She grinned broadly a low growl from Inutaisho caused her to jump. Then as if someone had shoved him Sesshomaru pitched forward. His clawed hand landed on the desk to break his fall. Inutaisho smirked triumphantly.

"Imagine what you will do when you reach full maturity," he stated with a grin at his eldest as he patted his shoulder, "nice work my boy," he added. However his breath was coming in pants as if he had just run a mile.

Sesshomaru nodded and plucked the jewel from his hand he placed it on the desk with a frown on his face and a clear look of dislike. He sat down silently. Kagome could see that it had put much strain on him but the effort from Inutaisho's end seemed to be more physical.

"I think this is it!" Kagome stated excitedly, "The dragons probably made this medium! We have all been thinking it had to do with a youkai attack, but what if what they made was actually a jewel?"

"It is a cowards instrument," Sesshomaru stated, "however I was aware of my movements… the people in Rin's village were completely gone and possessed strengths beyond what they should. They kept moving long after their bodies should have died."

Kagome bit her lips as she thought. She was stomped there. The room fell into silence again. Then Dar perked up,

"If the jewel can transmit thoughts, why not power as well?" he asked. He picked up the jewel shard and it disappeared into his hand. He turned to Inutaisho. Inutaisho nodded his head. Turning back to Kagome he gave her a shooing gesture, "you might want to step back," he stated with a boyish grin.

Kagome nodded her head. She had hardly gotten three paces away when Sesshomaru and Dar charged at each other. The battle went by in a blur of movements and parries. Kagome found herself momentarily dazzled as she watched them float by her in a deathly dance.

Kagome couldn't help the terrified shriek that escaped her when Dar landed a blow on the western prince's cheek that sent him sailing in her direction. She dropped to the floor feeling the wind go by her head. She lifted her head in time to see Dar dodge another blow. Kagome began to sit up in amazement when had Sesshomaru gotten there? She had hardly gotten up before she shrieked and had to drop again as Dar came skidding towards her. Kagome crawled out of the way and around to Inutaisho's desk. Inutaisho was too caught up to notice the female crouched at his side. His eyes were narrowed on the battle at hand.

The two demons went at each other again. Kagome watched wide eyed from her spot behind the desk.

"Guys! I think we can stop now!" She called nervously. All parties involved seemed to be taking this too seriously, "Guys seriously!" She called standing up now that she was being fully ignored.

She growled seeing that they showed no intention of stopping. Taking off her shoe she hurled it into the middle of the battle. It landed at the other side of the room with a clatter. However it caused the two youkai who were battling to stop in surprise. Three set of eyes turned to her.

"I think, we've made our point," Kagome stated as she began to walk over to the wall to retrieve her flung boot.

"Why'd you stop us? I was winning!" Dar declared as his swollen lip began to heal.

"Hardly," Sesshomaru parried but he also had a purple bruise above his brow that was begin to even out to his normal skin colour.

Before Dar could reply Kagome stood between them, "seriously guys?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. She held out her hand expectantly. Dar pulled the jewel shard from his body and flashed it- getting rid of the blood before dropping it into her palms. It instantly turned pink again.

"Well had you ever been able to fight like that before?" Kagome asked.

Dar shook his head, "No, and some of the styles and forms I did were not my own. My punches were more powerful as well." He turned to look at Inutaisho, "How about the effect on you?"

Inutaisho grunted but his eyes looked tired, "I think I shall need a bigger lunch than normal," he stated softly.

Dar nodded his head. He took his seat as did Sesshomaru but Kagome remained standing.

Dar was the first to break the silence, "So coupled with the mirror, this jewel shard would provide complete control over the person it was inside of." He said slowly. He paused a second and Kagome could see that he was thinking. Finally he looked up at her and said curiously, "Your attack in the infirmary… you said you were controlled correct? You told Akura you were fine when she called at the door. You had said the words left you without your consent."

Kagome nodded her head a shuddering running through her as she remembered the feeling. She had to agree with Sesshomaru the jewel was a coward's weapon. Dar grunted an acknowledgement before moving on,

"It should stand to reason then that a jewel is also in you," he stated softly, "Unless the person took it out when they left…" he added.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "I don't know…" she stated softly her eyes wide. The thought of something being trapped in her body freaked her the heck out. Was it possible? It had to be.

"It wouldn't make sense to think he put it in on your encounter, since he said whatever they did was wearing off correct?" he asked.

Kagome frowned, "Yes he did. He said that whatever that Bastard did was wearing off," Now that she thought about it, that didn't make sense. She shook her head, "But if he thought I would have already had a jewel there is no way he would have put another one in," Kagome stated brows furrowed, "and I hadn't been to the castle before this whole thing with Kikyo so how would I have a jewel in the first place?"

"Your sister," Inutaisho stated softly, "at one point she was going home regularly wasn't she?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes, she was," she stated slowly. Kagome thought about it, "Kikyo would never do that to me-." Kagome paused as she remembered.

L

"_Kikyo what are you doing?" Kagome asked slowly as she stood in her sister's doorway, "are you ok?" _

_Kikyo was sitting back to the door her kimono pulled down so that it bunched around her waist, she had a hand clutched to her stomach. It seemed as if there were spots of blood dotting the floor._

_Kikyo flew at the door and slammed it shut, "Don't you knock?" She demanded in an angry low tone as she peeked her head out the door._

_Kagome blinked, "I thought I saw blood on the floor," Kagome could have sworn there were droplets of blood on the floor._

"_I am fine," Kikyo stated softly, "leave me alone."_

_Kagome obliged and went away but an hour later she had come back. She knocked on the door and Kikyo told her to enter. Kagome went in but Kikyo was in the bathroom. She looked around the room she was sure she saw blood. Kagome bent down to look at the floor boards more closely when a sparkle caught her eye from under the bed. She tried to reach the object but it was too far. Turning her head away she pushed her body as closed to the bed as possible and shoved her hand under. She finally felt a smooth surface on her finger tips, grasping the object she pulled it out._

_Kagome stared shocked at what she had. In her fingers she had what seemed to be a broken jewel. She supposed she was staring at about one eight of the pretty pink jewel._

"_What are you doing?" Kikyo asked in her deathly cool voice._

_Kagome epped and jumped a mile high. She blushed and scratched the back of her head, "um..nothing…" she stated softly, "just…I found your necklace!" she declared holding out for Kikyo to see, "who gave this to you?"_

"_No one," Kikyo stated as she looked at the necklace Kagome was holding out to her, "It's none of your business, just put it on the bed and leave."_

_Kagome narrowed her eyes and frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked through clenched teeth, "You think because you've gotten a job at the castle it's ok to treat everyone else like dirt?" Kagome yelled, "You haven't spoken to anyone, and when you do speak to me it's to give commands-."_

"_I do believe I asked you to leave," Kikyo retorted._

_Kagome glared at her, "Fine Kikyo, but don't cry when you realize I don't care to hear anything you have to say anymore!" She glared at her twin who looked coldly back at her. Kagome gave a growl of anger before tossing the jewel on the bed and storming out of the room._

_Kagome hadn't spoken to Kikyo for the rest of the day, not that it mattered; Kikyo stayed in her room the entire time._

_l_

_scene change_

_l_

_Kagome started and when she opened her eyes she found Kikyo leaned over her. Kikyo's hand rested on her waist and her head was almost pressed to Kagome's head._

"_Sorry," Kikyo stated softly as she backed away._

_Kagome sat up in the dark room the moon light shining down on her. Kikyo stood back looking at her with sad eyes._

"_What were you doing?" Kagome asked._

_Kikyo shook her head, "nothing," she said softly. She came back to the bed and hugged Kagome, "sorry, but I need you to -" she stopped and seemed to be struggling with the words._

_Kagome smiled and gave her a hug back, "Oh come on it's just one little fight…I don't hate you," she stated with a grin, "though I would like to know what's up with you."_

_Kikyo shook her head slowly, "Something seems off… something is -." She promptly shut up and her eyes seemed to turn dark again. She turned away from Kagome and began to walk out the door._

"_Kikyo…" Kagome called softly about to get out of bed._

"_Go away I'm fine." Kikyo stated before slamming Kagome's door closed. Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes before turning over and going back to sleep._

L

"Oh my god…" Kagome stated slowly as realization dawned on her. How could she have been so blind! Kikyo was behaving like she was being controlled! Kikyo always stated what was on her mind; it was so on like her to just cut herself off like that. How hadn't she seen it? "She came to me for help…" Kagome stated softly, "and I didn't see it…" Kagome shook her head as tears began to well in her eyes. How had she not seen it? She knew how though, "I was too jealous that she took the job I wanted…I didn't see it. Oh gods, I was still mad at her," Kagome covered her face as the tears began to fall.

"Kagome… I'm sure there was nothing you could have-."

Kagome shook off Dar's words. She had explained Kikyo's strange behavior by telling herself Kikyo was being stuck up. She hadn't even noticed that her sister was acting out of the ordinary, "No it's true… A couple of weekends before she stopped coming home…" Kagome shook her head, "I can't believe it… she could be dead and it would be my fault…I promised her I would always be there for her and I wasn't…"

Dar took her into a hug, "But you are now, and that's the important thing. You don't have time to wallow in your mistakes, every second is precious," he stated gently, "now tell me… what do you remember?"

"She put the jewel in me here," she stated placing her hand over the spot on her side that Kikyo had been holding, "I woke up in the night and she was over me. But it was much more than just one that's why I didn't recognize it. It looked like about one eight of a medium sized marble. I had found it under her bed…but it wasn't black it was pink-."

"Did you touch it before you looked at it?" Dar asked.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Yes…I unintentionally purified it. Then she told me to get out. When I woke up in the night she was over me and she was trying to tell me something but she kept cutting herself off. I thought she was having a hard time apologizing for the fight we had...but that isn't like Kikyo...I should have known."

"You are doing your best now," Inutaisho stated softly, "are you sure it is in your side?" He asked.

Kagome nodded her head, "pretty sure."

"Why would they just hand Kikyo so many shards?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't think they did…I think she pulled them out…" Kagome stated remembering the bloody rag, "Perhaps when she saw that I could purify them she figured I'd be the best person to keep it and placed them in me."

"Then we shall have to extract it…" he stated softly. Kagome's eyes widened and he smiled, "After Rin's trip will be fine. Since we know what it does." He turned to Dar, "See her out. She needs to bid her family good bye and get packed for her upcoming journey. She leaves early in the morning."

L

L

Scene Change

L

L

Hey guys!

Hope you like this chapter! ^_^. Thanks for the responses to last chapter it was assume reading them.

There seemed to be mixed views about the whole Iyou/Inu thing some people wanted to gut them, others wanted me to go easy :D

I am not too sure bout it myself. I would be peeved but Iyou was hurt in the situation and her back was against the wall. On the other hand Kagome has been nothing but kind to her. I really don't know lol.

Well let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	23. The Journey Begins

L

L

Chapter 23

The Journey Begins

L

L

Kagome groaned and blinked as the knocking persisted. She slowly opened her eyes before sitting up groggily. She was confused for a moment at the strange room. It was an off white colour with wooden floors and a nice desk and dresser however they weren't hers. She felt the beginnings of panic but then she remembered.

She had been removed from her rooms for safety reasons. It had been the suggestion that the natural course of things would dictate for protection that she share rooms with her mate. Kagome had needless to say refused. Finally Aisukimsu had suggested that she share rooms with her sister in name. Aisuki had not objected to the request with the exception that only Kagome was allowed.

The girl had a weird meticulous way of doing things and a compulsion to ensure her sleeping chambers were secure before lying down. She also had a compulsion about her personal things such as combs and brushes. Kagome had observed her nightly ritual of preparing for bed and picked up Aisuki was a little ashamed of her compulsive habits, but they weren't overbearing so Kagome had smiled and helped her to double check all the locks and every strange scent, even throwing in a search for evil presences. She couldn't say she minded though, Kagome was just as scared as Aisuki.

Kagome shook her head as the knocking continued. She glanced sleepily to the door then back to Aisuki who was brushing her hair and staring out the window as if she didn't hear the incessant knocking.

"Aisuki, aren't you going to answer the door?" Kagome asked wondering if the girl was ok.

Aisuki tilted her head so that she could see Kagome through her brilliant blue eyes. Her face was expressionless as she continued to move the brush methodically and almost automatically over her hair, "No, it's for you." She stated as she turned back to the window and continued to stare.

Kagome's mouth almost fell open. She shook her head and got out of bed, "Coming!" she called as she struggled from beneath the thick comforter. She made it to the door and undid the seals and bolts she had put there.

Akura stood to the other side looking a little huffy.

"Sorry, where you out here long?" Kagome asked.

"Almost half hour," AKura grumbled casting a hateful look to the panther that was still brushing her hair very much unconcerned, "May I come in to get you dressed?" She asked.

"May she Aisuki?" Kagome asked turning to her hostess and now sister.

Aisuki shrugged her shoulder elegantly, "If it pleases you," she stated without much interest as she continued to brush her hair still staring out the window.

Kagome smiled encouragingly at Akura and stepped aside. Akura came in and gave a low bow to Aisuki who nodded her head slightly in return. Kagome followed Akura silently into the bath room.

"How are you doing?" Akura asked in a soft whisper as she helped Kagome out of her night robes.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. She had been forced amongst much protest to bid the guests farewell. She had reluctantly gone. She hated the idea of making Iyou or Inuyasha look good but she had made some friends at the wedding feast and so she didn't mind telling them good bye. The down side was she had to also tell the gossiping trolls goodbye too. It appeared the wedding party was split in half with what to believe about her. She had also had to endure the many subtle inquires about her health. She had smiled through it all and pretended to be jolly. She hadn't even glanced at Iyou and it didn't matter to her that Inuyasha was missing.

"I suppose I'm fine," Kagome stated softly.

"I've packed your things, and everything is ready for you," Akura told her softly as she helped Kagome to dry and dress, "I've even packed those indecent Kimonos you like," she stated.

Kagome cracked a smile knowing Akura was referring to her miko garbs. She must be truly worried to pack something like that. Kagome gave her a hug, "Thanks."

Akura nodded her head. Kagome was dressed in a silver Kimono with a golden obi. She was made up again like a china doll and her hair was piled on her head in an elegant bun, with pearls draped and woven through the thick black mass. She had also been given a ring. Curved around her finger in a graceful black band that felt heavy and was made of some rare material was the shape of a panther. The house of the north's symbol was to be worn by her always.

Kagome exited the bathroom. She looked about and realized that the room had been apparently tided while she was getting dressed. She turned to look at Aisuki who was currently staring intently at her closet.

"I'm going to go now." Kagome stated softly as she rested a hand on her shoulders.

Aisuki paused and seemed to stiffen. She nodded her head slowly, "will you come back?" she asked softly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I come back?" Kagome asked shocked.

Aisuki shrugged her shoulders, "You could die or run away," she answered flippantly as if it were obvious before turning to face Kagome. Her face was still expressionless.

Kagome's mouth gaped open. How could she say stuff like that without even changing her expression! Aisuki shrugged her shoulders before stepping forward and securing something around Kagome's neck.

When Kagome looked down she realized that it was the necklace her grandfather had made her. She looked to Aisuki.

"So you don't die," she stated with a shrug, "I got it from your room. Forgive my trespassing."

Kagome smiled she hugged her, "Don't worry Aisuki I won't die. I'll come back. Take care of your brother for me ok?"

Aisuki paused, "Would you like me to watch him and report his activities?" she asked looking at Kagome with her same passive look.

Kagome balked, "er…no," she stated with a nervous laugh as she released Aisuki, "how about you just have fun?" she asked.

Aisuki looked at her blankly. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, "there are some girls who live in the soldier's camp. Yumi, Uri, and Taki, tell them I sent you… they'll take good care of you and show you some fun."

"Would my brother approve?"Aisuki asked.

"If he asks tell him I told you to," Kagome stated with a grin, "sides I can't have my little sister cooped up here all day with nothing to do!" Kagome stated with a grin.

Aisuki gave her a hesitant smile. Kagome grinned in return, "I'll see you in a couple of days."

Aisuki nodded before shifting nervously. She looked away and back to her closet thoughtfully.

"Where something simple, you don't want to flaunt your wealth," Kagome advised as she headed out the door.

"Good bye sister," Aisuki stated. She hoped silently that Kikyo wouldn't be like her brother and leave for years at a time. She hadn't really known him until he came back, but it was still a fact that siblings left. She stared at her closet and pulled something out that was simple as Kikyo had suggested.

L

Kagome walked down the hall still feeling very sleepy and resisting the urge to stretch and yawn widely. She moved silently to the front of the castle. Her entourage would be Akura, Etta and Rin. They would be accompanied by a small troop of six youkai soldiers. Inuyasha was originally supposed to be a part of the travelling companions but Kagome had flatly refused to go with him.

Since Lord Vectat had insisted that she be the one to escort Rin, the west had been obliged to let her have her way and the number of guards was moved from three to six. Kagome huffed to think they had the nerve to ask her to travel in close quarters with him.

She was moments away from the front door when Iyou stepped in front of her.

"Kikyo-san-." She began eyes down cast as she shifted nervously.

"Lady Higurashi," Kagome corrected curtly, "What is it Lady Rish?" she asked in that same clipped voice. She doubled her fists in anger as she glared at the woman before her.

Iyou shifted uncomfortably, "Kikyo please…" she pleaded lifting tear rimmed eyes to her. It took all of Kagome's will power to resist giving in, but she kept her glare firm on her face and other than that expression there was none. Iyou looked away again her head bowed, "Higurashi-san, please grant me but a moment of your time in private…" she stated softly with a deep respectful bow; much deeper than was required for her station.

Kagome huffed and walked off. She dodged back into the now empty ball room. Akura followed her silently and stood a respectful distance. Iyou entered next.

"What do you want Iyou?" Kagome asked tiredly. She was tired of the castle. Tired of false friends; she just wanted to find her sister and go home, "What could you possibly have to say to me?"

Iyou seemed to wince at the words that Kagome spat. Iyou sighed and lifted her head struggling to keep her own face neutral, "I am truly sorry Kikyo," she stated. Kagome was going to open her mouth when Iyou held up her hand and rushed on, "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I have treated you worse than words can explain…but I'm not here to ask you for my forgiveness."

"Then what are you here for?" Kagome asked moodily. She could feel herself tearing up again. She didn't want to be here. She looked away with a barely audible sigh.

"Inuyasha-."

"Don't even speak his name to me! I don't want to hear it Iyou! I don't want to hear from you or him ever again," Kagome cried out shaking her head. She couldn't open up another Inuyasha wound. She just couldn't.

"Please!" Iyou called as Kagome started to walk back out, "It wasn't his fault!" she cried.

Kagome paused at the door and turned slowly, "What do you mean it wasn't his fault?" She asked through gritted teeth, "How could it not be his fault?" she shrieked. She was so sick of persons always picking up for Inuyasha.

"I…I tricked him," Iyou stated softly. She turned away from Kagome and stared at some point in the distance, "I…I knew he was insecure about you," she stated softly, "I knew from what you'd told me that he had issues believing you truly loved him…" Iyou paused and closed her eyes a little, "and I used that Information against him. There are things I pick up from observing… he was jealous so very jealous of your attentions to the northern lord. I had seen him watch you and how enraged he became…I…" She swallowed thickly, "I couldn't think of him making a mockery out of me. I'd be worse than Sumari.." she pleaded turning her head to Kagome, "I…I told him you were in love with Aisukimsu…that you two had been intimate…I played on all the fears you told me about…and I told him the only way to get you back was to let you feel the pain of losing him…"

Kagome gasped at what Iyou was telling her. She had sometime in their friendship begun to treat Iyou more of a sister than a friend. She had told her most things, shared as much about her relationship with Inuyasha as she would have with Kikyo.

"How could you…" Kagome gasped putting a hand over her heart. It felt like Iyou had literally ripped her heart out, "how could you betray me like that!"

Iyou's lips trembled as she shook her head, "I am truly sorry Kikyo…I didn't-."

"You did!" Kagome cried, "You knew exactly what you were doing! You used your knowledge of him and me and you betrayed us both. He trusted you…I trusted you! I thought of you as my SISTER! I shared my family with you!" Kagome screamed. Iyou stared passively at the wall not even blinking. Kagome gritted her teeth, "It's no wonder your family hates you…" Kagome hissed.

Iyou winced but didn't object. Kagome stared at her for a moment before turning her head away, "it doesn't matter anyways… he already chose you, congrats. I hope both of you are happy together." With that Kagome spun around and marched to the door.

"He doesn't want me…"Iyou stated softly. Kagome's hand paused on the door, "He…oh gods Kikyo." Iyou crumpled in a heap to the floor. Her hands covering her face as she cried.

Kagome paused. She tried to harden her heart and turn away. Akura had a glare on her face and nodded her head to the door but Kagome couldn't bring herself to leave someone in pain like that. She walked back over to Iyou and bending down to her level moved her hand.

"What happened?"

Iyou shook her head, "He was so rough…I had never been with a male before…." She stated softly shaking her head, "he didn't wait…he just went…kept going…it felt like I was being ripped in two-."

Kagome released Iyou's hand and got up, "I don't want to hear," she stated softly. She was sorry for her, she really was but she didn't want to know what went on in the bedroom that night. She tried to stop the tears by looking up.

"Good bye Iyou," Kagome stated softly as she moved to the door.

"He got sick," Iyou stated softly almost a whisper, "he got physically ill. He vomited like I repulsed him…he didn't even finish…" she stated softly shaking her head as she remembered the mad dash of the western prince to the bathroom and the horrible wrenching sounds, "I repulsed him…" she stated softly, "Kikyo…"

"Goodbye Iyou," Kagome cried again, "I'm sorry…I can't…I can't comfort you…" with that Kagome turned tearfully and rushed from the room.

Kagome stumbled out of the room and basically into Sesshomaru. She straightened herself, "Sorry," she apologized softly with a bow.

He grunted and his facial expression didn't change. He glanced at the room behind her and his nose twitched slightly before he looked back to Kagome. Kagome shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm fine…"she stated softly.

Sesshomaru didn't respond merrily continued to walk. Kagome walked silently behind him. Etta followed up the rare with a male servant carrying a bundled up and sleeping Rin. Kagome was glad Rin was sleeping it would make the pretense of sickness easier.

Kagome climbed into the cart and was followed by Etta and Akura. Rin was tucked in between them. Kagome sighed as she stared into the distance. When since had her life become so complicated? She stared out the window holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

L

Sesshomaru glanced at the carriage as it pulled away into the dim light. Even though he was staring straight ahead he was well aware of everything that was moving around him, including his own pathetic wife.

"Touch me and die," Sesshomaru spat icily as the woman attempted to place her hand on his person.

Sumari pulled back, "Sesshomaru-sama…"she cooed in a hurt voice, "why must you speak to me like that?" she whined. He didn't respond. Sumari sighed, "Will she be well secure?" she asked a worrid look on her face as she watched the carriage move further away, "how many guards does she have?" she asked her worried looking eyes never leaving the direction the carriage had disappeared in.

"Six."

"Six? No more?" she exclaimed with a look of shock on her face. Sesshomaru glanced at her from the corner of his eyes but didn't comment. Sumari pouted, "Surely you have a secret regiment going after her!"

"Why should I? Do you know of some plot?" He asked turning his full gaze to her.

"No," Sumari answered, "I merely thought the human was import to you. With all the enemies the west has at this point. She is liable to be attacked." She answered with an elegant wave of the hand. Her eyes narrowed in the distance, "It's your pet anyways. Do what you want with her," Sumari stated with a shrug, "I do though think that she needs to be put in her rightful place." Sumari stated softly, "the room she occupies rightfully belongs to me." She stated with a challenging look.

"The rooms belong to this Sesshomaru's mate. In lieu of a mate I may bestow them on whoever I please," he stated before turning to walk away. He paused and glanced back at her, "If its rooms that bother you, why don't you board with your brother?"

Sumari paled considerably before catching herself. She attempted to pass the look off with a cough before snaring in Sesshomaru's direction, "I cannot take the mate quarters of my brother. I am not his wife."

"Then do without," Sesshomaru spat before turning and walking away.

Sumari growled low in the back of her throat and let out a horrid shriek. She huffed and spun around storming back into the castle. Her ladies in waiting scurried after her, but made sure to keep their distance from the furious claws that were being clenched and released continuous.

L

Sesshomaru entered his father's wings and moved to the back. He took the secret passage they had used to first visit the Higurashi shrine and continued down it until he was out into the cool crisp air of the forest.

"You may follow them now," he commanded coldly.

The group that waited there consisted of Miroku, Sango, Dar, Kohaku, two other soldiers and a very despondent Inuyasha. Inuyasha had been a last minute drag into the mix. Inuyasha had neither objected nor agreed to come; he had merely moved his feet as Dar dragged him down the secret passage.

"Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha glanced at his brother but didn't respond. Sesshomaru continued, "My ward and your mate are in that entourage. If any harm befalls it I will personally have your head."

Inuyasha didn't comment, he didn't snare or try to argue he just merely stood there. Dar, Sango and Miroku glanced worriedly at him.

"Do not worry Sesshomaru-sama, we will take good care of them." Miroku assured with a bow.

Sesshomaru grunted before walking back the way he had come. He just hoped the action did Inuyasha well to wake him from his depression. If he wanted to get his mate back he needed to make a move not sit and stew. Sesshomaru huffed, he blamed it on his brother's human half. It was always so weak.

L

"Wait!" Taru cried out in a harsh whisper that almost came out as a small tweet. Her eyes wide as she stared about her, the small red hair at the back of her neck was standing on end and she dug her small talon's into Sakio's arm.

Hakaru stopped as instructed. He lifted his head to sniff the air before casting a confused look to Taru. Taru shifted uncomfortable before sticking her thumb in her mouth, "bad vibe…" she stated softly around the digit.

Hakaru made a guttural sound and the fox looked like it rolled its eyes. Saiko gave Hakaru a pointed looked that obviously meant he needed to chill. The barrier slowly fell and she rolled her shoulder muscles.

"Where from Taru?" Saiko asked.

Taru shrugged her shoulder, "Taru not know…"she stated softly with a yawn, "Taru's butt hurts." She complained with a small pout before sticking her thumb back into her mouth.

Saiko jumped down from Hakaru's back. She could identify with that. She placed Taru on the ground and stretched her hands upwards. Hakaru transformed and also stretched holding his abused back. He cast a look in Saiko's direction.

"Shish Saiko, you sure put on a ton. Lay off the fats, will ya?" He grumbled with a roll of his eyes as he tried to massage his back.

Saiko's eyes narrowed. In the dim light they looked like gray rather than amber as she glared at him, "don't make me hurt you…" she threatened lowly.

Hakaru grinned at her and scratched the back of his head with a nervous glance. Taru slipped her feet out of her shoes and wiggled her toes in the soft dirt of the forest. She began hopping around with little jumps causing her red hair to flip madly.

"I think we should head back," Haraku stated with a little defeated sigh, "the scent is old…I can hardly smell anything anymore. We must have fallen too far behind," he admitted his green eyes down cast.

Saiko sniffed around experimentally and sneezed which caused Hakaru to laugh heartily. She rolled her eyes at him.

"That way!" Taru piped up suddenly, "the meanies are that way!" she indicated thrusting her hand out and pointing and tipping on her toe as she bounced in excitement.

"You sure?" Haraku asked skeptically.

Taru pouted and huffed. She stuck her nose in the air, "not a baby," she stated firmly crossing her hands.

Hakaru sighed, "I know you're not a baby. I'm just asking. What's with you girls today?"

Taru giggled at her friend's exasperated expression. Saiko also giggled at Hakaru's expense. He grinned at them before sticking his tongue out in their direction. He transformed once again and the girls hopped back onto his back. Once the barrier was once again in place Hakaru proceeded in the direction that Taru indicated.

He sped along weaving in and out of trees and trying desperately to catch a whiff of anything but failing. His eyes narrowed into the darkness of the forest wondering if he would see anything at all worth seeing. He hoped to god it wasn't stupid butterflies that Taru wanted to catch.

"Stop!" Taru shrieked again yanking hard on his fur. Haraku grunted slightly at the sharp pull on his hair. He slowed his run to a stop.

Saiko and Taru climbed down. Hakaru transformed and looked at her, "What?" he demanded, rubbing his sore head.

"We're almost at them," Taru stated softly.

"I don't smell anything," Saiko stated softly as she sniffed the air.

Taru shrugged, "nose broken?" She offered although not unkindly. It was a genuine thought and concern for her. Saiko rolled her eyes but shook her head in the negative. Taru shrugged her shoulders, "Dunno but the scary stuff is big that way." She stated firmly. She shifted around looking worriedly in the direction that she had pointed.

"You gonna be ok?" Hakaru asked seeing the frightened look on Taru's face. It was instincts for birds to run from danger, not stand and fight. He realized Taru was shaking slightly. He bent to her level, "you wanna stay here with Saiko while I scout ahead?" he asked.

Taru gulped but slowly shook her head, "it's a big lot of scary," she stated softly, "Hakaru mustn't go alone." She added bravely attempting to look like she had a handle on the situation.

Hakaru smiled at the expression. Sometimes he forgot that she was a whole lot younger than him. He looked around. If there was that much scary in the air, it probably wasn't wise to leave them alone anyways. He glanced at Saiko and contemplated asking her to head back but sighed; he knew how that one would end.

"Ok, I'll go ahead, Saiko, you stay ten paces behind with Taru where you can scent and see me." He stated softly, "that way you can see if anything goes wrong…"

"Hai," Saiko nodded firmly, "but first, if we can't smell them…they shouldn't smell us." Bending down she dipped her hand in the mud and began to smear it over Taru's face.

"Ew! That's icky Saiko-chan!" Taru cried trying to wiggle out of her grasp. Saiko ignored the complaints and continued to lather her with mud and dirt. Hakaru made a face but reluctantly began to apply a plaster of dirt to his skin. Once Saiko was finished she started working on herself.

Hakaru looked back at them, "well, we'll certainly blend in now," he grumbled. The black dirt was more than adequately hiding their complexions, "remember you promised to leave if things get too steamy," Hakaru warned Saiko.

She rolled her eyes and made a face but nodded. Hakaru looked at them one more time before jumping off. Saiko stood silently and counted to ten. Her eyes could hardly pick up the camouflaged figure.

"Ready?" she asked Taru.

Taru gulped and nodded. With that Saiko leapt into the air. Taru fluttered onto her shoulders and stayed there. Her wings were too bright to be camouflaged it would be best if she didn't use them. It had nothing to do with the massive amounts of bad vibrations.

Hakaru ran along jumping from branch to branch and making sure to stay in the thick canopy. He glared at the forest ahead of him. He had been running for almost ten minutes and nothing. Then he felt it the sudden wave of a strong demonic barrier washing over him, but it was too late he had already crossed. He glanced back to see if he could see Saiko.

Saiko paused suddenly as Hakaru disappeared right before her eyes. She glanced into the forest but there was no trace of him, either scent or sight. She felt Taru's hand dig into her shoulder as the little bird began to shake.

"Calm yourself, your heart beat will give us away," Saiko cautioned softly. Taru nodded numbly and tried to take deep calming breaths. Saiko continued to observe the path in front of her from all angles wondering what to do.

Hakaru scrambled up the tree. He had gotten to the very top when he spotted a castle. It was a low dark monstrosity that seemed to be the hub of the suddenly intense evil. The area around the castle was dotted with tents and Hakaru could spot more than one soldiers milling about. He bit his lip and scrambled higher trying to get a count on the soldiers he saw below them. All this couldn't be just for Rin.

Haraku's ears twitched as he heard something. He dodged just as something flew past his head. Turning, he realized that there was a pair of steely eyes staring at him with deathly intent. Hakaru's green eyes widened slightly at the feral smirk. He glanced behind the soldier and was glad Saiko hadnt followed him through.

The man was big and his aura was powerful. Hakaru could tell he was no second rate soldier. The soldier launched forward and instead of trying to dodge, Hakaru stepped off the limb allowing his body to drop the long distance. As he fell his eyes scanned the canopy above him.

Hakaru had just hit the ground when a fist connected with his face and sent his body flying. He skidded across three trees going right through the trunks. Hakrau groaned and struggled to sit up. He found the stranger once again looking down at him.

"Why so far from home?" the youkai asked with a deep chuckle, "I'm going to enjoy gutting you…" He would have punched a hole in Hakaru's stomach had he not rolled away.

Hakaru was struggling to get back onto his feet. When the soldier suddenly dodged and kicked upwards. There was yelp and the sounds of brones crushing. His eyes widened as he saw Saiko in full cat form crumple to the side. The soldier tilted his head and smiled before going advancing towards the wounded leopard. The soldier wasn't completely unharmed though; the left side of his face had deep gashes from where Saiko had attempted to bite him.

"Leave her alone!" Hakaru roared as he launched his own attack. Bouncing on his feet he jumped upwards. The solider moved to the side to stop the hit from the head but Hakaru changed direction last minute. The soldier's eyes widened as the flaming fist collided with his face, searing the skin and leaving the sickening scent of charred flesh.

He howled and jumped back but he counter struck and Hakaru dodged, "Saiko, you ok?" he called softly his eyes on his opponent.

The solider chuckled, "you should worry about yourself, I'll deal with your little girlfriend after…"he declared. Before Hakaru could blink the solider had moved and his fists would have collided with his face in a bone crushing blow had it not been for the sudden flare of a barrier. Saiko's weight settled on Hakaru's shoulder, and he felt her legs bend under his arms so she could her ankles at his back.

The soldier pulled away and Hakaru grinned, "scared?" he quipped. Hakaru launched the flaming ball that he had accumulated in his hand the solder leapt upwards to avoid the blow but wasn't quick enough to avoid the fist that came down on his head. Or the ice shard that would have gone through his heart had he not shifted to the side.

He growled and launched another attack but he saw the error of his ways when his fist collided with another barrier, singing the skin. Hakaru felt Saiko's body jar from the force of the hit, and leapt back. She squeezed him reassuringly and he nodded his head. He launched forward at the same time Saiko leapt off his shoulder. Saiko sent shafts of ice flying at the attacker and he leapt upwards thinking Hakaru would be on the other side. He was mistaken when he felt the burn of the flame that plummeted down on him. Gritting his teeth the solider moved through the flames to grab Hakaru by the neck. Saiko screamed as she saw the talons sink into Hakaru's neck.

She threw another shaft of ice but the soldier had moved again. She jumped away just in time to miss the blow to the head, Hakaru was still struggling in the bigger man's fist. Saiko's eyes widened as she dodged a flying dagger. She hadn't even seen the man through it. She got back up calculating how best to attack when the stranger suddenly grabbed his own neck releasing Hakaru.

Hakaru fell to the ground and gasped for air before struggling to his feet. Both He and Saiko saw it at the same time, the tiny ribbon that was wrapped securely around the soldier's neck. If he were to manage to pull it, Taru would surely pitch forward. Saiko and Hakaru attacked at the same time. The blade of fire went straight through the neck and the man's head went rolling, just as the deathly ice shaft severed his upper body from his legs.

Taru fluttered down from the tree top. She cast a disgusted look at the blood soaked ribbon.

"You guy's ok?" Hakaru asked as he went over to where Saiko was just getting up from her last attack.

Saiko shook her head and brushed him aside with a wave of the hand, "what about you?"She asked as she gently began to wipe the mud from his wounded neck. Hakaru blushed and pushed her off.

"I'm fine," he grumbled. Taru scuttled over to him and hugged his leg. Hakaru placed a distracted pat at the top of her head, "let's move." He stated swinging Taru up to his shoulder. He dashed away from the area as quickly as possible, Saiko following closely behind.

When they stopped again they were on the other side of the encampment but closer. Hakaru nodded to saiko who jumped onto his back. She cast her barrier around them and Hakaru slowly began to move closer to the circle. Taru would pull on his hair or point in a direction if she sensed anything. He was glad they were able to avoid other run ins. Hakaru squinted his eyes. He wanted to get into that castle. He needed to.

Hakaru would have gone forward if he hadnt picked back up the scent. He cursed softly before varying off to the left and moving further and further away from the camp.

L

Inuyasha growled, "Stop staring!" He yelled finally turning to glare at Miroku who was watching him with an overly concerned look on his face. In truth Miroku hadnt been the only one, Sango, Dar and even Kohaku had been doing it too. The two guards had made it a point of duty to look anywhere but at his face.

Miroku held his hand up in defense, "Sorry," he grumbled out to the irritated hanyou. It was just that this new persona was so unlike Inuyasha. He had been uncharacteristically quiet yes, but other than that he showed no signs of distress. The distress that had kept him locked in his room without food or any form of interaction.

"We're just worried about you," Sango voice pausing along with the others her boomerang slung over her shoulders. She pulled down her mask a little so that she could be face to face with Inuyasha without any blocks.

"Well quit it," Inuyasha grumbled harshly as he turned to look at the carriage again. The carriage had slowed to a stop and Inuyasha peered curiously at it wondering why. They were positioned a good distance away from the carriage and so overhearing conversations were not possible. He nodded to the two guards, "Scout the area." He commanded.

Once the guards were gone Miroku spoke up, "Do you have a plan?" He asked.

"Keh, we need to find an attacker first…" Inuyasha grumbled but as he stared at the carriage unblinkingly.

"That's not what I meant," Miroku stated softly, "I meant Kagome…"

Inuyasha stiffened visibly and his eyes dropped. The others seemed to hold their breath as the hanyou clenched his fists to the point that blood started to dibble from the abused palms. His eyes lowered as he continued to stare at the carriage.

"The plan is to stay out of sight and get them to the east safely," Inuyasha grounded out in a strained voice through clenched teeth.

"Inuyasha…"Sango began but was cut off when the hanyou spun around to face her, his eyes ablaze with emotions.

"Just drop it Sango!" He yelled angrily.

The conversation didn't have a chance to continue when a blood curdling scream filled the air. Inuyasha spun back around to see that a guard was clawing his way into the carriage. In the blink of an eye the cart had been tossed backwards its occupants stumbling out.

L

Kagome groaned as she sat up her eyes wide. She had been tossed from the carriage. She placed a hand to her head before scrambling backwards blindly as an angry looking youkai suddenly began advancing on her. The youkai made a grab for her and Kagome dodged, she would have been too slow however she found herself suddenly encased in a barrier. Kagome looked down and realized that her necklace was a glow. It seemed to be the source of her barrier.

Kagome hardly had time to blink before the youkai was roughly ripped away. Kagome stumbled to her feet and rushed towards Rin. The little girl was cowering behind Etta and Akura who were currently engaged with two youkais. The journey to Rin was made without hazard.

Bending down Kagome slipped the necklace off her neck and placed it around Rin. No sooner had it landed around her neck than it began to glow again and Rin screamed, "Kagome look out!"

Kagome turned around just to see a mutilated body racing towards. Her eyes widened impossibly as the thing rushed toward hers and she found herself staring wide eyed at it. The soldier that rushed towards her had no arms and one leg was missing. It rushed at her with a stream of blood trailing it and it's fangs barred.

Then Kagome felt it, and let out a blood curdling scream as the creatures fangs sank into her side as it sailed pass her. The aim didn't seem to be her however as it continued rushing towards Rin. He collided with the barrier and Kagome gasped as she clutched her side and sank to her knee. The creature was purified almost instantly and Kagome's eyes widened as it left behind a huge chunk of jewel shards. She gasped a little but the pain in her side stopped, moving her hand aside Kagome realized that the wound had healed; all that remained was a gaping hole in her once pristine Kimono. Kagome's eyes widened as all at once she seemed to feel them the jewel shards pulsating around her.

She felt a hand on her elbow and was half paying attention to the half breed that was searching her for injuries. Yes shards were definitely there one for each remaining guard.

"I'm fine!" Kagome cried pushing Inuyasha off, "the jewel shards are in them. Aim for the forehead!" she yelled out to the team of people who were fighting out the demons who seemed to be incapable of dying. Some of the maddened guards were much in the same shape as the one that had attacked Kagome, yet they still fought.

Inuyasha growled and would have no doubt told her to get somewhere safe but he had to deal with another one of the guards that was rushing towards the small group. He grunted as he swiped at the guard.

"The forehead! Dead center!" Kagome yelled to him. As she bent to pick up the shards that had been ripped from her, it seemed the other one had fused with the larger bunch.

Inuyasha grunted and with a swipe of his sword looped off the demon's head. Kagome cringed as the head went rolling towards her. The shard glimmered innocently from the skull of the demon. Kagome gasped in shock as the head started to roll back towards the fallen body.

"The shards have to be removed or they regroup!" Sango yelled breathlessly as she tossed her boomerang again severing heads that she had just removed.

Inuyasha reached down and yanked the shard from the head he tossed it at Kagome. Kagome squealed in disgust but caught it anyways. It instantly turned a light pink. Inuyasha went to help Akura who was currently battling one of the guards herself and on the failing side.

Kagome shrieked as another head was tossed at her. She glared at Dar, who shrugged and went to assist Etta. Cringing Kagome looked at the severed head that was twitching. Making a face, she shut her eyes and plucked the jewel from between the brows. The eyes blinked one last time before the head went still.

"Ew!" Kagome cried as she made another face and felt her stomach heave. She turned away only to have her eyes glance something; A woman in the distance, "Kagura!" Kagome yelled.

The woman paused, one eyebrow raised and turned to face her with a smirk on her ruby red lips. She glanced at Kagome almost curiously before she rushed forward. Kagome gasped and stepped back blindly tripping over the severed head and landing on her butt.

Kagura was intercepted by Inuyasha but dodged his attack with a quick step to the side. Inuyasha lunged at her again and she once again side stepped. Kagura growled in irritation.

"Kagura, we must depart!" A soft ghostly voice called from the bushes, "we will retrieve what we need at another time." The girl turned her eyes to Rin. Kagome could hear the splashing of water as Rin seemed to go deathly pale.

Etta growled and stepped in front of the shaking child. Sango heaved her boomerang in the direction of the child like voice. Before the boomerang could get near though there was a cry from Kagura,

"Dance of blades!"

Before Kagome could blink she found herself pushed to the ground, Inuyasha's body covering hers. She cringed as she felt the wind around her pick up. Kagome heard Sango shriek but was unable to see what had caused the painful cry from the demon slayer.

Finally once the wind had subsided Inuyasha got up and Kagome looked around widely. Miroku was heaving Sango's boomerang from off her. Etta and Akura were just rising from off Rin, both of them covered in bloody slices that were quickly healing, nothing too detrimental. Dar had seemed to take a good portion of the blow and blood was spilling from his lips. He coughed as he went down on one knee.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha but he seemed mostly unscratched. She rushed over to Dar, "You ok?" Kagome asked worriedly as she kneeled beside him.

Dar grunted squinting one eye, "See to your mate, I'm fine," he growled out as he coughed spitting blood into the dirt.

Kagome shook her head and was about to object when Miroku helped Dar to his feet and nodded in the direction of Inuyasha. Kagome paused and looked back hesitantly to where the hanyou stood. Before she could move however he turned away.

"Keh, I aint a baby, help Dar if you want." He grunted before hopping off.

Kagome sighed and turned away from where his figure disappeared. Rin was sitting in Etta's lap her face features still very pale. Kagome decided to opt for Rin. She walked over to the group.

"Are you ok Rin?" Kagome asked softly as she brushed the little girl's bangs aside. Rin it seemed hadn't been hurt in the attack. The blow had been taken by Etta and Akura on the girl's behalf.

Rin sniffled and nodded her head. Kagome smiled at her, "you were really brave. I'm so proud of you," Kagome told her leaning over to give her a hug.

Rin nodded her head and tried her best to wipe her eyes. She looked down embarrassingly at the wet spot on her kimono, "Never mind that. You were still very brave," Kagome stated with a nod of her head.

"Here," Kagome looked up to see Miroku holding something out to her. She opened her hands and he dropped three jewel shards into her hands. They instantly began to turn pink. Kagome held up the chunk that she already had and watched in amazement as they joined on. She supposed now she had a quarter of the jewel.

"Someone killed the two scouts," Inuyasha's voice cut into the clearing as he returned, "The problem is, one was killed on the opposite side. No scent or anything to follow, he was ripped into though. The other just seemed to have dropped dead."

Dar frowned, "there were two different groups…" He stated.

Inuyasha nodded. He grunted, "We have to get Rin home. The other group will track those two girls," He stated, "Sango, Miroku and I will try and track them. Dar, you Kohaku, Etta and Akura take Rin and Kikyo home-."

"No!" Kagome declared straightening and dusting off her kimono. She cast a challenging look in Inuyasha's direction, "I'm coming with you."

"That's not a wise idea-." Dar began.

"She can come," Inuyasha stated softly.

Dar growled, "Inuyasha, don't let-."

"I said she can come!" Inuyasha yelled at Dar.

Dar glared at him and they held their gaze for a moment before Dar growled and looked away, "You better well take care of her then." He grunted. He turned away and left it at that. He knew Inuyasha was making his heart overrule his better judgment. Kagome was useless on a journey like this. He just hoped she didn't get hurt because of it. He couldn't rob the hanyou the opportunity of trying to patch things up though.

Inuyasha nodded but didn't comment. He knew Dar was probably right, his instincts were telling him to ship Kagome back to the castle, but he needed her with him. It was probably the only opportunity he would have to be close to her. He couldn't give that up and he would rather die than have anything happen to Kagome.

Dar bent in front of Rin, "We're going to leave now, ok princess? Let's get you home to your Sesshomaru-sama."

He nodded to Etta who picked Rin up. Rin eagerly wrapped her hands around Etta's neck. Dar turned to the group, "We travel in V formation. Me in the front, Etta you travel in the middle between Akura and Kohaku," he stated.

Etta nodded her head. Dar glanced at Akura who also nodded in understanding, "alright lets go," he stated before he bolted off. Etta, Akura and Kohaku chased after him keeping the formation of a tight triangle shape. They were out of site in moments.

Inuyasha watched them leave for a moment before turning back to the group, "the girls are the safest option to track," he grunted. The others nodded in agreement.

"Give me a moment," Kagome stated. She scrambled into the over turned cart. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he heard her shuffle around. Kagome emerged a couple of moments later with a pack slung over her back. She scrambled out and stood before them in her ripped kimono, "Ok I'm ready now."

Inuyasha nodded and the group silently set off. Sango walked beside Kagome as Inuyasha went ahead. Miroku lagged a little behind them in silent contemplation. Sango cast glances at her friend but didn't know what to say to break the silence.

L

Scene change

L

Hakaru came to a sudden halt. He lifted his head to scent the air, before shaking his shoulders and lowering his muzzle. Sakura hopped off gracefully and landed with Taru in her hand. The barrier they had been travelling under disappeared. Sakura made a face.

"Exactly," Hakaru stated as his he retook the form a boy. His green eyes darted around searching the forest covering and he continued to scent the air.

"What is it?" Taru asked nervously not understanding the sudden stop. She just wanted to go home. She didn't like it on this search. She wiggled out of Sakura's arm to stand on her own. She was beginning to miss her mommy.

"Blood," Hakaru stated softly, "and a lot of it… in the direction we're heading."

Taru grunted and shrugged her shoulder, "Not sensing anything. Whatever did it is long gone…" She added her voice showing a little of her disgruntlement.

Hakaru nodded his head before shrugging his shoulders. He was about to tell them to stay, but Saiko had already begun walking off. He growled a little in irritation and followed. He found the white leopard bent over a body Taru standing a little behind her,

"It's a palace guard," She stated softly her head tilted to the side, "seems as if whoever attacked us, used him as a scratching post," she added as she straightened her amber eyes glancing around keenly. She sauntered over to a tree not so far away and took a small elegant whiff, "I think the prince was here too..."

Hakaru's eyes widened, "You think the hanyou prince murdered the guard?" He exclaimed.

Sakura rolled her eyes in irritation, "Now what would be the purpose of that?" She snapped, "Kagome-chan's mate wouldn't do something so horrible. I think he probably came looking for the guard. His scent is fresher." She stated with a huff before walking back over to the body. She clipped a tiny piece of fabric from the guard's sleeve and handed it to Hakaru.

"What's this for?" he asked with down turned lips at the bloody scrap of cloth.

"Our assailant will now be covered in this scent," Sakura pointed out patiently. Hakaru nodded and took the scrap stuffing it in his shirt pocket. Sakura wiped her hand on a leaf removing the blood smear, "at least we won't have to worry about the scent getting old…" she observed grimly.

Hakrau nodded and then seemingly on won accord, they walked away in the direction of the blood. They stumbled out onto a clearing and Sakura gasped. Limbs were littering the clearing, there didn't seem to be even one whole body. In the middle of it a palace carriage was turned on its side.

Hakura hoped over to the carriage and dug around inside. Sakura placed her sleeve over her nose and refused to take a step further from the tree lining. Taru for her part sat on Sakura's shoulder wide eyed with a death grip on the older girl's hair.

Hakaru returned once more, "Rin-chan was here," he stated obviously having scented the entire area, "she was in there with Kagome-chan and two other ladies-."

"They've killed Rin and Kagome-ni-chan!" Taru wailed suddenly, throwing her hands up in the air and crying.

"Hey cut that out!" Hakaru reprimanded lightly, "They aren't dead."

Taru sniffed, the water works stopping suddenly, "They aren't?" She asked.

Hakaru shook his head, "Rin-chan went that way, with the two ladies and the guard who was with them that day," he stated pointing in the direction of the western palace, "and Kagome-chan went that way with prince Inuyasha…and two others," he stated pointing in the opposite direction, "I don't know some of the scents here though…" he mumbled. Hakaru sighed and shook his head rolling his shoulder, "our attacker went relatively the same way we're coming from. So the only question is what to do now."

Sakura nodded and turned and began walking the way they had come.

"Hey! Where you going?" Hakaru yelled.

"After our attacker… he tried to kill Rin and failed, he's obviously gonna try again. My gut feeling is telling me he's going back to that castle, and I want to know exactly what he has planning next. The more we know the better we will be able to help."

Hakaru blushed, "that makes sense I guess," He stated, "but we better move fast. Since we won't have a barrier this time, everyone keep their eyes peeled."

Sakura nodded before taking her true form of a white leopard. Hakaru transformed back into a fox and Taru settled neatly on Hakaru's shoulders. With a nod from Hakaru they rushed off as fast as they could.

L

L

Author's Corner

L

L

Hey guys shorter than normal chapter. But ah well is so life go. Been really busy with school and work, its killer get to work at 7:30 leave school at 9:00 pm.

I know the shikon shards don't just magically fuse together, but hey! Its just a small little difference ^_~

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	24. Naraku's Minions

L

L

Chapter 24

Naraku's Minions

L

L

"How are we going to get in there?" Saiko asked as they stared through the lining of the trees. They had arrived at the castle just in time to see their attacker enter into the dark mansion. With Taru as their guide they had managed to avoid every guard that was present.

"I have no clue," Hakaru admitted. Now that they were actually at the camp, there was no way to get in. Passing themselves off as part of the army would be much too risky they were children after all.

Hakaru continued to observe his surroundings when a large feather touched down near where they were. The children froze as two creatures got off. The elder of the two, a black haired demon, placed the feather that had now morphed into a simple hair ornament in her hair. The other younger white haired one held a gold framed mirror close to her chest.

"Master will not be pleased, we lost six shards," the younger of the two observed. The elder of them said nothing but observed her surroundings keenly as if she sensed something was off.

The kids held their breath.

Finally she turned away, "The two shards we found will have to do," the oldest stated. She promptly walked off, the younger trailing behind her. The soldiers parted to let them through.

Hakaru tilted his head in curiosity wondering what exactly the shard was. He chewed his lips as he tried to formulate a plan.

"Taru will go," Taru stated softly as she looked up from her place between Hakaru and Saiko.

They both looked at her and at the same time delivered the verdict, "No."

Taru folded her arms and pouted, "Not a baby!" she declared as she stuck her nose in the air, "Side's Taru know when danger is coming…"

"Let's move," Hakaru told them.

The group retreated to a little stream they had found. The stream was declared safe zone, because hardly anyone passed. Once they were at the stream Saiko sighed and splashed her face.

"Saiko-chan, Taru go!" Taru declared pulling on Saiko's hair.

Saiko swatted her away, "Absolutely not. You're hardly big enough to even look like a real youkai, you won't be a threat for anyone." Saiko answered with a shake of her shoulders.

"Hey maybe that's it!" Hakaru declared excitedly his green eyes alight with a plan. He turned to Taru, "You sure you can do this?"

Taru nodded excitedly and Saiko looked at him with mouth agape. She stuttered for a while before she threw her hands in the air, "Are you crazy!" Saiko yelled in a hushed whisper her eyes wide as she stared at Hakaru as if he had grown another head.

"Just hear me out a sec," Hakaru pleaded grabbing up Taru before Saiko could snatch the child up and keep Taru on her hip. Taru made a slight 'eeping' noise as she was suddenly lifted and deposited on Hakaru's shoulder.

Saiko gave him a flat despondent look. Hakaru flashed her a charming grin, seeing that the leopards demeanor didn't change he shrugged and plunged on, "Alright listen Taru is small. When she transforms she looks like a bird. She doesn't even resemble a phoenix!"

"Hey!" Taru protested knocking Hakaru on the head with her tiny fists, "My mommy says that Taru has fine form!" She declared.

"Sorry," Hakaru stated rubbing his abused head, "Anyways," he added turning back to Saiko, "she can detect when anything is coming and she can get back here pretty quickly because the wind is in her favor."

"For now…" Saiko groused. She turned to look at Taru. Taru grinned and gave her two thumbs up. Saiko sighed, "Fine. But anything feels even a little wrong, fly straight back," Saiko warned.

Taru nodded eagerly. She transformed in the blink of an eye. The tiny bird was hardly big enough to pass their ankles. Taru hopped around a little her brilliant tail swishing behind her. Saiko beckoned to Taru. Taru hopped over to her landing in her palm. Saiko bent and taking some of the mud from the banking plastered it over the brilliant plumes of Taru's tail. Taru squawked in disgruntlement but Saiko calmly explained.

"Everyone will know a phoenix tail when they see one Taru. We have to hide your colours so they think you're just a normal red bird," she stated. She blew on Taru's tail her breath coming out with the frost of ice and hardening the mud on the feathers.

When Saiko was finished she looked back at her work. She nodded her head pleased before looking Taru in the eyes, "Remember, don't try to do anything brave."

Taru twitted in acknowledgement and nodded her small head before taking off. Saiko looked after her nervously, without Taru's insight they couldn't move, it was too dangerous so they had to stay by the river and wait. Saiko just hoped Taru would be ok.

L

Scene change

L

Kagome sighed as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Her muscles ached from all the walking they had done. They had asked several travelling youkai's if they saw the two girls from before. They hadn't been able to find out much except in the afternoon when two blundering swamp youkai had informed them that they had seen the girls flying due east. The youkai weren't much help after that because they kept repeating everything that was said and in the end confused themselves totally.

Finally the group decided to take a break to eat and allow Kagome some rest. Kagome had been informed by Inuyasha that there was a hot spring not too far away. She had curtly thanked him and headed off with Sango as her companion. She was relieved to finally have the dirt off her.

"Are you ok?" Sango asked softly as she watched Kagome from the corner of her eyes. They had already scrubbed the gunk of the fight and the swamp away and were really just relaxing in the water.

Kagome cracked an eye open to look at Sango, "You know what happened huh?" she asked softly hunkering her head down into the water so that the liquid stopped just under her nose.

Sango shrugged her shoulders, "Most of it…I doubt I got all the details knowing who my sources were. But I got the idea of what happened after the wedding night." Sango didn't really trust the males to give her the full hundred, Miroku had been vague obviously not wanting to betray Inuyasha's confidence, Dar had been too emotional to speak coherently and well with Inuyasha…she hadnt even personally seen the hanyou until their journey. She had however gotten sufficient information to understand the basic gist of what had happened.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. She turned to Sango with tears welled up in the blue orbs, "I had thought he would come around that we could work it out," She stated her bottom lip trembling, "And I had thought Iyou was my friend…"

Sango allowed Kagome a moment to pull herself together and let out the sniffles before she told her softly, "Iyou could hardly deny Inuyasha his rights Kagome…" She stated softly. Sango was a little ambiguous. She was pissed as hell at Inuyasha for doing something so stupid, but she was also sorry for him. She could see his suffering as plain as day. However what could have possibly motivated him was beyond her. She just couldn't help but feeling hurt at his actions also. It seemed malicious of him to do something like that just for payback, especially when he knew the circumstances. On the other hand how could she reprimand him further when he was in so much pain over it?

"That's just it Sango," Kagome stated despondently. She continued to stare at the top of the water while her eyes filled with tears, "she was..." Kagome cursed under her breath when a tear slipped down her cheek and her throat tightened. Kagome wiped angrily at her eyes before declaring, "She was the one that convinced him to do it..." Kagome blurted out bitterly.

Sango gasped and started in shock at Kagome for a moment. The silence stretched between the two of them for what seemed like eons while the thoughts in Sango's head seemed to be swirling. What did Kagome mean? From all indications Iyou and Kagome were becoming fast friends. Sango herself had even been slightly jealous of their freedom to interact with each other.

"I trusted her so much Sango..." Kagome told her softly in a small mournful voice as she continued to stare out at the water, "I treated her as my sister... I told her everything. She was like my little confidant. I was so stupid I should have known better," Kagome stated softly looking down at her hands. She stared miserably at the water, everyone in that stupid castle seem to have a vendetta against her. What would have made Iyou any different?

"You're not stupid Kagome," Sango stated softly touching Kagome lightly on the shoulder, "She's stupid for the rejection. But I had thought she honestly liked you."

It was true Sango had trusted Iyou to guide Kagome in her absence. It just didn't add up. Iyou had looked out for Kagome. Sango had seen it with her own eyes. Iyou had risked so much in order to give Kagome a level of protection; she had even altered her contract with the west to her own detriment. What would have caused her to act like this? And what would have possessed Inuyasha to listen?

"She told him I was sleeping with Aisukimsu," Kagome breathed softly in a sigh. She could read the question in Sango's eye and she might as well just get it over with and tell her everything, "That we had been intimate before I met Inuyasha. That I still desired Aisukimsu and was sickened at the thought of being with a halfbreed...that that was why I hadn't allowed him to his rights as my lord..." Kagome paused as the tears flowed.

Sango frowned and her fists doubled in anger. Boy hadn't that girl known exactly where to hit? Sango had seen Inuyasha and how jealous he was of the northern prince and the easy relationship the panther shared with Kagome. She had watched him go into rages over it. Inuyasha's youkai was desperate to reconcile and have his mate's affection. The lack of her attention made Inuyasha's youkai view any male Kagome spoke to as a threat, the closeness between Kagome and the panther had been driving it practically mad. However, Inuyasha's human half was too caught up with feelings of betrayal; the results had wreaked havoc on the hanyou. Sango's frown deepened.

"Why?" Sango asked. That same three letter word had been bouncing about in Kagome's head too. Why?

Kagome sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She looked up at the sky, "she claimed it was because of the embarrassment. That she didn't want to end up like Sumari..." Kagome answered softly. Was that any excuse though? Her eyes looked up at the clouds which floated lazily above her. They made her feel lost and small beneath them.

Sango nodded her head and the two were silent again. The question still remained though. Why? Kagome had been so trusting and she was so honestly sweet that it was a pity to have this to add to all her other burdens and why would Inuyasha have listened to something like that?

L

Scene Change

L

Taru had followed the dangerous aura into the heart of the camp. It had leaded her to the castle. She had circled and hopped around before finding an open window that hadn't had a guard near. She landed lightly on the sill and had found the room occupied. The evil coming from within the room threatened to stop her blood in her veins. Taru's now amber eyes stared through the window curiously, she couldn't let the others down. She had to prove she was a big girl.

There was a group of four in the room; three women and a man. One of the women was placed to lie down in the man's lap her face turned away from Taru and her ink black hair spilling over her white robes and the robes of her male companion. To Taru she looked almost dead. Kneeling in front of them was a girl with white hair and soulless eyes that made Taru's heart rate increase. Behind her was an older woman with red cruel eyes and a sharp look to her face. Taru twitched uncomfortably before trying to still herself.

"A miko like Kikyo you say?" Naraku asked softly as he stroked the hair of the woman arranged on his lap, "show me them..."

"Yes master Naraku," was the soft reply from the white haired girl.

Taru had to resist the chirp that threatened escaped her when the mirror the girl had been holding swirled to light and displayed Kagome. Taru tilted her head to the side as she recognized Kagome in what looked like a pool somewhere with another woman.

"Hn, so this is the miko that fool thinks is Kikyo..." Naraku drawled with a chuckle as he looked at the face. Yes Kagura had mentioned this miko before; when they had attacked the castle. It was her that had prevented the heir of the south form being stolen. It was just as well though. There was such beauty on her face and such pain he was entranced.

His hand tightened painfully in the hair that was spread over his lap and Taru had to wonder how the woman resisted from crying out, "Where is the shard you have collected?" Narkau asked.

Taru's head tilted to the side as she watched the girl produce a pretty glass like jewel shard. What was going on here? And how did this evil one know Kikyo?

"We have a visitor master,"

Taru felt a shudder run through her at the unnaturally monotonous voice. Naraku nodded. He looked down at the maiden in his hand and murmured something to her. His sharp eyes watched as she rose. Taru felt herself go numb as she realized the girl was Kikyo! What was Kikyo doing here?

Instead of doing something Kikyo merely stood behind Naraku. Naraku took the shard from the girl and Taru watched as it turned blacker and began to pulsate evil. He handed the shard to Kikyo and Taru gasped as she watched it sink into Kikyo's skin. Kikyo turned and wordlessly exited the room.

Taru wanted to follow her but just moments later her attacker came storming in. He looked about ready lose control. Taru shifted uncomfortably her wings twitched to take off but she forced herself to stay.

"What the hell happened?" he raged coming almost into Naraku's face, "Your worthless minions couldn't do anything! Rin still lives!" he yelled almost spitting fire.

"We were misinformed as to the numbers," Naraku pointed out calmly as he continued to stare off into the distance; unfazed by the upset demon, "We were expecting only six."

"Just what are you playing at?" the demon asked in a low dangerous tone as he took a threatening step forward.

Naraku smirked, "Nothing but what we agreed, I am helping you attain the west," he stated softly, "and your dreams."

The demon scoffed unbelievingly, "I want to know the game you're up to. Firstly whatever you did to Kikyo seems to be wearing off and secondly you attack the castle without my go ahead and third-."

"You worry too much," Naraku stated softly, "it' all according to plan. Everything...except of course this little incident. That much said... isn't there someone you should be silencing instead of pestering me?"

The demon snorted and let out a crazed laugh, "You think I can touch her while she is in the west? Especially after this!" He roared, "The plan was to separate the west from their allies, divide and conquer! How do you propose I do that now? They will be watching her like a hawk!"

"Hn.." Naraku stated softly, "It seems you have a problem."

The demon's eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched for a moment before he grounded out, "Do not forget she knows your face and names also."

Naraku clucked his tongue, unconcerned, "of course I haven't..." he stated softly. Naraku sighed and got up. He headed around a table before producing two shards. He handed them to the stranger and then something else, a length of silk fabric that looked like it had been ripped from a beautiful gown, "Place one shikon shard in your hand, give the girl the other shard, the connection between the two shards will enforce your will more thoroughly. Have her use that cloth to hang herself." Naraku instructed lightly.

"Why not come with me?" The demon asked narrowing his eyes, "If you are so sure it will work. Do it yourself."

"I would feel hurt at your lack of trust but..." Naraku shrugged his shoulders, "I have other things to do. You may take Kagura with you, if you are too weak to kill a nine year old ninjin."

The youkai sneered, "I don't need your wind witch," he declared grabbing the offered items, "if you betray me Naraku, I will have your head." With that threat the youkai spun and marched from the room.

"He will get caught master," the white haired girl pointed out softly.

Naraku smirked and it made Taru feel full of dread as she looked at the evil expression, "He has outlived his purpose. If he succeeds in killing Rin; all the better if he doesn't that shard will kill him." Naraku smirked at his own cleverness. Let the western house have a traitor to slaughter that would appease them and make matters easier on himself. In addition that scrap of cloth was sure to drive the inu to madness again."

Taru fluttered from the window. She perched for a moment in a tree her body well hidden by its leaves. She needed to warn Rin, but there was also Kikyo-sama she needed to help Kikyo too. Taru hopped fretfully. She wished Hakura was here, or Saiko, but there was no time to go back to them.

Biting her lips she made a decision. Taru fluttered around the castle only to come back to the same open window. There wasn't another window open in the entire castle. She cautiously peered in, overjoyed to find that the room was now empty.

Taking a deep breath Taru flew inside and down the hall Kikyo went. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she moved down the darkened hall. Everything loomed above her frame and the negative energies from the youkai set her nerves on end. Finally Taru stopped. The energies coming from behind the door seemed the cleanest in the entire castle. Her brows knitted but it wasn't quite like she remembered Kikyo's energies to be.

Taru glanced around before transforming quickly and undoing the bolts on the door. Her little fingers slipped several times and sweat began to bead on her forehead. She could have sworn she heard someone coming. Finally the last bolt fell away and Taru drove into the room slamming the door shut behind her.

Taru took a moment to suck in air. She swore her lungs were about to collapse. Taru glanced around the room. It was almost completely dark, and had she not been a bird she was sure she wouldn't be able to see anything.

Taru inched closer to the bed. Kikyo was spread out on the sheets and Taru grasped, she looked almost dead. Taru reached a shaky hand forward to touch Kikyo. She almost cried in relief when the touch revealed warmth to the skin. Taru shook the priestess urgently.

They had to leave, and Kikyo was an adult. The sooner she got up the sooner she could figure it out. Taru began to shake Kikyo in earnest but the priestess wouldn't budge. Taru felt the tears spring to her eyes. What if she got stuck in here?

Then she heard the footsteps. Taru squawked and dodged under the bed. She transformed into her bird form and perched on one of the beams under the bed. The footsteps moved closer and closer. With each step Taru felt her heart climb into her mouth.

"Do you think she will awaken again?" A small dead like voice asked that made Taru feel as if she would faint. The voices were close now almost at the door.

"Not likely, not unless someone removes one of those shards," Another voice answered.

"Kagura, do you think it will anger him when she dies?" the question was asked innocently enough by the first voice.

"Perhaps," Kagura stated, "she has used her all to fight him. He hasn't been able to truly corrupt her. It seems she will take that bit of light to her very grave. Its better she die than be his slave."

There was a moment of silence in the room. Taru felt sickened as she heard the two move around the bed. Then Kikyo let out such an agonized groan that Taru was sure she would wet her pants in fear.

"But why was the door open?" the younger asked.

"Perhaps he wished to visit her soon," Kagura answered her voice tainted with disgust, "its sickening." She added in a lower voice that Taru only heard because the demon seemed to have bent over the mattress.

Finally the two left and as they went out the door Taru could make out that they were the same figures who had been sitting with Narkau, the white haired girl and the lady named Kagura. Taru hopped from under the bed and landed on the blanket.

Well at least she knew what to do, remove the jewel. It must have been the thing that man put in Kikyo's arm. Taru moved Kikyo's arm around and slowly pecked at it, her sharp curved beak cutting into the skin. After a moment a dark tinted shard popped out. Taru looked expectantly to Kikyo.

Kikyo's brows furrowed but she showed no signs of getting up. Taru gulped before trying again. Maybe there was another one in there. She scratched at Kikyo's arm urgently. They needed to leave before someone else came in. Sure enough two more of the evilly pulsating shards came out.

Kikyo groaned and her eyes fluttered open but the look on her face caused Taru to squawk and jump backwards. The priestess looked positively feral. The look in her eyes was half wild and her powers flared intertwined with the bad vibrations. The malice that Taru picked up from the priestess threatened to make her feather's melt. To her horror Kikyo advanced threateningly on her. Taru transformed in her panic and stumbled backwards landing on her rump.

Kikyo continued to advance and as she got nearer Taru raised her arm to shield her face from the mass of dark miko energies aimed her way.

"Kikyo-sama! It's me Taru-chan! From school!" Taru cried out frightfully.

Taru was going to chance opening her eyes when she was suddenly grabbed and shaken roughly. Her eyes popped open and she found herself face to face with the scary looking Kikyo, "where's Kagome? Where's mama and Souta?" She demanded.

Taru squeaked in pain. Her arms hurt she was sure Kikyo was trying to rip them off. Kikyo shook her again and Taru cried out, "they're at the shrine. Kagome-sama is at the castle!"

The shaking stopped then and Kikyo slumped back on her heels. She stared blankly at Taru for a moment before stating softly, "they're not dead… they're alive again?" Kikyo stumbled away and towards the bed, "they're not dead… Kagome…" she struggled for a moment and Taru thought her eyes got a little clearer before they darkened again, "Kagome was with the fox child…it was trying to eat her. They're trying to kill her-."

"No, no," Taru assured her softly as she came over and placed a hand on Kikyo's knee. Kikyo stared at Taru's hand as if it were a strange object, "they want to kill Rin-chan. Kagome-sama is with Inu-washa-sama and he will keep her safe."

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo stated and her eyes narrowed dangerously, "where is he? It's his fault! He was the reason…he and his father… don't you see they want to kill them all. I have to save Kagome…" she stated softly, "and papa…I have to save papa…" Kikyo twisted on the bed then and spotted the jewel shards. She picked them up and they gleamed just as dark. Reaching under her skirt she ripped a strip of cloth from her inner kimono and wrapped them in it before pressing the wrapped bundle firmly in Taru's hand, "Take these to Kagome, she should still be able to cure them…tell her not to trust the man in the park…" Kikyo's words trailed off and she held her head.

Taru stepped back as she felt the miko's powers flare and heard the woman scream; before her powers flared brighter and she once again began calling for her father. Taru knew the miko would bring others. She glanced nervously behind her and back to Kikyo pleadingly.

"Kikyo-sama please stop…your scaring me…" Taru begged tears of fear streaming down her face as she backed up on trembling feet. But the miko was in a rage and seemed to be going through something only she could see. She kept whimpering and begging for persons to stop. Her miko powers were pulsating dangerously and Taru trembled as she felt the heat in the room.

Taru felt the hiss of the evil aura that belonged to Naraku. Taru swung the door open. Taru slammed it shut behind her but couldn't stand still long enough to bolt it. Her fingers seemed to turn to butter and her eyes couldn't focus on the lock. She was sure the man was right behind her now. She squeaked in fear before she shifted into her bird form grabbed the scrap of cloth in her beak and flew off as fast as she could.

Taru felt her heart in her mouth and her body felt like it would give out as she raced towards the room with the open window. She felt like she would die when she realized that the window that had stood open only moments later was now shut. Taru fluttered panicked across the pane.

"What would a phoenix be doing in a place like this?"A cold voice asked.

Taru felt like she would faint. She turned her head slowly to see the black haired woman called Kagura looking at her with intense red eyes. Taru fluttered away from her grasp as the woman neared the window.

Kagura stood by the window a smirk curving her lips, "where will you fly, little phoenix?" She asked in a soft taunting voice. Her eyes landed on the scrap of cloth between Taru's beak, "stealing from the master I see…"

Taru continued to flutter around the room nervously. She flew up to the ceiling and fluttered there as far from Kagura as she could get. She wanted her mother, her father or Saiko and Hakura.

"Let's hope your master is strong enough to protect your steal…" Kagura stated nonchalantly. Kagura flipped the window open and stood to the side. Taru's eyes widened as she watched Kagura. She didn't trust her. The demonic aura was moving closer though. He would surely find her! Taru fluttered around a little in panic before she finally made a dash for the only means of escape.

Taru squawked when Kagura's hand clamped around her mid section, effectively trapping her. She brought Taru close to her face, "if you survive, you best remember me bird and make sure you master does too… or you're as good as dead."

Taru nodded her head eagerly trying to work her small frame out of Kagura's clutches. With one last squeeze that felt as if they would crack her ribs Kagura opened her hands and Taru fluttered from the castle going as fast as she could.

She didn't even look behind her as she raced back to the spot where she had left her friends. Taru seemed to be hearing people chasing her, she was sure she could still hear Kikyo screaming for them to stop. The man in the park! She needed to tell Kagome about the man in the park…that's what Kikyo had said.

"Taru…" Saiko asked worriedly as Taru zipped into the clearing. Taru circled Saiko's head for a moment, pulling urgently on her hair before zipping off.

"Something's coming, and it's not good," Hakaru called as he transformed into full demon. Saiko's eyes widened as she felt it too. She transformed herself and dashed off after the panicked Taru. Falling in line with Hakaru, her heart hammered in her chest as she felt the momentous evil spread across the forest that they ran through, seemingly just steps behind them.

L

Scene Change

L

"What is it?" Kagome asked noticing that the group had paused with tense looks and expressions. The short reprieve to eat and bathe had done them well. They had covered a tremendous amount of ground. Kagome hoped silently that the next village would have some news of the girls or Naraku. Something that could help her find Kikyo.

"Blood and the scent of death," Inuyasha answered softly before hopping away from the group. Sango and Miroku took defensive stances around Kagome their eyes searching the path way about them.

"There isn't anything here," Kagome stated after doing a flare of her powers. She could come up with nothing, "let's follow Inuyasha." She added as she walked off in the direction the hanyou had ventured.

Miroku and Sango went behind her. As they trudged through the darkened forest Kagome's narrowed her eyes, "I don't see anything here," she groused turning to look back at Sango and Miroku as she walked forward, "I must admit I'm getting the heebie-jeebies though…" She muttered out scratching her hand.

"Kagome watch out!"

Kagome shrieked as she found herself currently dragged backwards. Her heart leapt at the sudden movement and her eyes widened. She clutched the hand that was wound around her waist in a panic. In front of her was a wide trench.

"Keh, I thought I told you guys to wait," Inuyasha groused although not unkindly. He didn't release her though; he dipped his head slightly and took a whiff of her scent.

Kagome blushed and wiggled out of his arms, "uh...thanks…" she stated sheepishly as she backed away from him. The hanyou didn't say anything he just averted his gaze. Kagome shook her head and cautiously walked back over to the trench.

What she saw made her gasp. The trench was overflowing with bodies; bodies of youkai. She stepped back placing a hand to her mouth as she stared down at the hole that had more than ten bodies carelessly tossed in.

"They all seem to have been carrying notes," Miroku observed his expression somber as he reached down into the hole to take a peice of parchment from one of the youkai's claws. He clambered back out and his eyes scanned the note. His brows furrowed, "It's a message for help, addressed to the western castle…."

"You mean all these youkai are runners?" Sango asked in surprise as she stared down into the pit. They were all indeed in a form of light armor designed for runners.

"Keh, yea," Inuyasha answered his body tensed as he glanced around. He had obviously known that already, "whoever did it isn't hanging around here anymore," he groused a little disappointedly.

"Well they have to have come from some village," Kagome stated softly, "Is there a youkai village near here?" She asked her expression worried. Some of the bodies, judging by the stench were really old. So these people could be in real serious danger.

"Keh, well we're heading in the right direction…let's go," Inuyasha stated grimly. He bent in front of Kagome his face turned away from her, "Get on," he demanded lightly.

Kagome frowned and was about to object when Sango intervened, "We need to get going quickly. Who knows what's happened to these people."

Kagome nodded her head and climbed onto Inuyasha's back. She clenched her teeth as his hands wrapped around her legs. The same hands that had betrayed her, Kagome looked off into the distance with a hard look in her eyes, "Lets hurry," she declared.

Inuyasha's ears dropped slightly, but he sprinted off. He could smell the scent of tears clinging to his mate as his arms wound around her. It made his heart squeeze to think she was that saddened just to be close to him. He ran faster keeping himself pointed in the wind and the scent of the tears Kagome were holding back away from his nose as he ran faster and faster trying to escape so much.

Kagome closed her trying to keep her tears at bay, but was soon so preoccupied with the speed that she forgot all about the want to cry. The scenery was flying pass them so quickly that she couldn't truly say she saw anything. She clutched to Inuyasha's shoulders her knuckles white as he continued to race on and she could feel the tension in his body as his muscles continued to pump.

"Wait!" Kagome called suddenly. But it was too late they were already in the middle of a village. Inuyasha touched down on a roof top.

"I feel it," he stated his ears twitching as he tried to pick up any signs of life. There had been a huge release of purification energies here and it made his skin burn even though this was clearly the aftermath, "They're in the center…"

Kagome tried to hop down but Inuyasha held her firmly in place before leaping across the roof tops. At the center of the village there seemed to be a congregation of people and as they drew closer the words the youkai were spewing got clearer.

"….What I speak is true, how long have you asked Inutaisho for help? How long has he been ignoring your calls? The west does not care for you…."

There was a murmur of consensus among the crowd and Kagome's brows knit. Her powers threatened to rise at the aggressive youkai that filled the air. Inuyasha rubbed her thigh soothingly and let out a soft soothing rumble from the back of his throat. Kagome took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Join me… rise against them and I'll protect you. We can be united again-."

Kagome shrieked at the vicious growl that escaped Inuyasha before he placed her down on the roof top and sprinted off. One crane of her neck though was enough to know why. The man standing on an over turned table addressing the few frightened faces was in a white baboon pelt, the mask hiding his face from view.

"Naraku you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed as he rushed forward at top speed his sword drawn. The character hidden from view almost entirely was quick on his feet and side stepped the blow with little or no thought.

Naraku chuckled darkly, "Why if it isn't the youngest western prince…" as he parried Inuyasha's blows. Naraku jumped backwards as Inuyasha charged again, "See how he comes at me now to silence me…to silence your voice?" Naraku called to the stunned crowd.

Kagome felt herself panic as she realized that the hanyou's spiteful words were riling the crowd. Her dread filled when she saw a demon lunge. She felt as if her heart was about to stop and without thinking she drew an arrow and shot the purified bolt into the crowd. It zigged past the demon's face coming to a stop in the wall behind him. The charge however was enough to pull the demon up short.

"See? He brings your enemy into your mists!" Naraku called to them as he continued to worm his way around.

Kagome shifted nervously when she realized all eyes were on her, "Kagome!" She heard her name bellowed before she found herself shoved backward causing her to fall her eyes widened as she realized that Inuyasha had landed in front of her his sword raised high to block the claws that would have sliced her in half. Kagome could only watch in horror though as a tentacle shot through the hanyou's back.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed as she stumbled to her feet unaware of the other demons that were threatening to attack but where kept at bay because of the miko powers which flared violently around her.

With a grunt Inuyasha shoved the demon forcing him backwards and off the roof. He twisted and slashed the tentacle that had gone through his shoulder pulling the useless thing out of his skin only to scoop Kagome up and jump aside narrowly missing another tentacle.

Inuyasha swore under his breath as he realized that if he left Kagome on her own the crowd would certainly kill her and if he didn't Naraku would get away. Naraku smirked at the hanyou before launching forward a mass of tentacles.

Kagome almost sighed in relief when she heard Sango's battle cry followed by the large boomerang. It severed the tentacles in its path before circling back to its owner. Sango captured the weapons with ease but to Kagome's horror Naraku's tentacles seemed to be growing back even more.

Inuyasha leapt off the roof and landed easily beside Sango and Miroku. He placed Kagome down before turning around sword brandished and attacking again. However no matter how many times he hacked, or how many tentacles fell to the power of the boomerang or Miroku's staff they just seemed to amass more and more.

"Inuyasha! I think I've figured it out! Aim for the chest!" Sango called swinging her boomerang at another set of tentacles that threatened to pierce them through.

Inuyasha nodded his head and leapt into the air to drive his sword forcefully through the chest of the demon that had killed his mother. He leapt backwards and out of the way of any attempt Naraku might yet make to kill him.

There was a terrible crack before the figure that was Naraku fell away completely leaving in his wake a broken wooden doll. Inuyasha's brows knitted in confusion.

"What the hell is this?" He asked angrily as he kicked at one half of the doll.

Kagome rushed forward just as Inuyasha slumped to one knee. There was a pool of blood around his feet, and the wound that had been inflicted by the tentacle stood gaping open, "Inuyasha!" she cried in a panic as he slumped forward, his sword crashed to the ground and his weight rested heavily upon it. Kagome's eyes widened and she dropped to her knees brushing his bangs aside.

"Let's kill them now!" Someone yelled from the crowd, "Let's send the bastard's head back to his father! Try to wipe us out will he!"

Kagome felt her temper rise, until she was filled with an unbridled rage. She sprung to her feet and turned to face them her expression stormy and her powers flared around her, "I dare you to try and touch him," she challenged darkly he hair flared with whipping of her miko powers as her entire body began to glow with the holy powers that cruised through her.

There was nervous shifting from the crowd that had started to dress back a little from the clear display of destructive power. The youkai who had been speaking cursed under his breath before running at her, he quickly found himself leaping backwards as a blast of youkai energies were leveled at the man from the sword of the unconscious hanyou.

"How can he stand so close to her with her powers flaring? She has bewitched him!" Someone called in a panic, "she's the reason the west does not come to our aid! She has them under her spell!" Someone else yelled out nervously shifting around.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kagome screamed back at them waving her hand in the air, "How can I possibly bewitch him? He is my mate! The west never got your message." Kagome stated with a huff crossing her arms.

There was a murmur from the crowd before someone ventured, "The hanyou has no mate! Just a human woman and a demon wife! Liar!"

Kagome grounded her teeth together it just made sense that they wouldn't have publicly announced she was Inuyasha's mate. She stuck her nose in the air and tried to suppress the tear the stinging the words caused, that was right the castle had chosen Iyou over her including the hanyou behind her, "I am the human woman, mate to Inuyasha and daughter to the house of ice. Would you like to challenge not only the house of the west, but the house of the north as well?" Kagome asked pushing her hurt down to glare at the people in front of her.

There was more nervous gestures as that obviously struck a chord. There had been rumors that Inuyasha's human mistress had weaseled her way into the house of the north also and not only that but that she had gained friendship with the house of the east and south. They shifted uncomfortably, they hadn't believed because surely the house of the north would not corrupt itself with a human nor could a hanyou have a mistress so great, much less one that was human.

The demon who obviously was the head of the town stepped forward. He bowed his head a little and tried to straighten his form from the havoc tetsusaiga's attack had reeked on him, "Forgive us mistress," He stated distrustfully, "but as you can see, we have clearly been mislead on countless occasions…." He added, "I am therefore going to ask humbly that you show us the proof of your status."

Kagome thought for a moment before nodding her head. She unfolded her arms and beckoned the demon forward, "You may approach," she stated softly.

The demon stayed where he was, "uh… your mate might not appreciate that," he stated, gesturing to the still unconscious hanyou.

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "uh…right" she answered with a nervous laughter scratching the back of her head.

Before she could take a step forward Miroku interrupted, "bear in mind should you try anything, your head will be gone before you can finish your breath." He warned seriously.

The demon nodded his head but Miroku and Sango did not ease from their battle stance. Kagome walked forward and held her hand out, the ring of the northern house stood out brilliantly on her finger the angry looking panther's body wrapping around her middle finger to glare at whoever looked at it.

The youkai fell into a bow, "Forgive us mistress, but why is it that the west has not seen it fit to send us any assistance. One village has been completely destroyed already by the invasions of monks and they move closer ever yet to our village." He asked as he straightened.

"The west never received your message," Kagome answered him putting a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. The demon stiffened but relaxed as he realized there was no singe of powers.

"There is a pit with the runners you sent to the west," Miroku stated as he reluctantly went to stand by Kagome, "permit us to put our companion to rest and we will assist you with the burial."

The demon looked obviously shocked but he seemed to compose himself snapping his mouth closed and nodding, "of course, my house is open to you and your companions…" he stated bowing low. He turned around, "Suki," a young lady stepped forward trembling, "this is my daughter- all our servants are either injured or fallen, but she will tend to your needs my lady," he offered with a deep bow to the Kagome.

Kagome shook her head, "Non-sense, she can show me to your sick…hopefully there is something we can do to help," she stated nervously as she twisted her hand.

The demon nodded and turned to his daughter, "Suki, take the lady of the west to where we have the injured."

Kagome opened her mouth to correct him but he had already hopped off. She shook her head and followed after Suki.

When Kagome finally got a chance to take a breather it was two hours later. The people in the village had begun to come to her of their own free will with their injuries and the village seemed to be having a general feeling of uneasy relax. They were all obviously still worried but none voiced the concern. Sango and Miroku had also finished with the help to bury the dead and Kagome had chosen to check on Inuyasha before they would have a meeting with the head man of the village.

As she neared the hut she almost fell over when she heard the angry yelling of Inuyasha. Kagome went into the room where the hanyou was housed to see a trembling woman, the headsman wife trying to put him back to bed.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome yelled in a panic seeing the hanyou moving around and refusing to get back onto the fountain. She blushed at his exposed torso and looked away, "you need to get better!"

"keh, I am better," Inuyasha groused, "I need to find that bastard Naraku!" he yelled as he looked around the room for his shirt.

Kagome sighed, "You can't possibly be better," she grounded out through clenched teeth. The demon and her daughter quietly excused themselves so they wouldn't have to witness the argument of the couple, "You need to rest." The wound had been festering just moments ago with masma preventing the healing process.

"I need to kill Naraku!" Inuyasha challenged back. He marched over to the doorway but Kagome firmly blocked his path.

She stared up at him with stormy eyes, "the only thing you're gonna kill is yourself if you don't lie down!" she insisted spreading her arms to block the door way.

"Keh, I aint some weak human…" Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome glared at him, "and we all know how you detest weak humans don't we?" Kagome scoffed with a role of her eyes, "but I assure you, your _wife_ would tell you the same thing," Kagome spat darkly the word wife rolling off her tongue like it had a bitter taste.

Inuyasha flinched and his shoulders slumped, "Kagome that's not what I meant," he stated softly as he reached for her.

Kagome shook her head stubbornly and side stepped him. She turned her back and folded her arms, "I don't care what you meant," she grounded out, "in fact I don't care if you run off and get yourself killed, it would probably be better," she told him through gritted teeth her fists clenched at her side and tears running down her cheek.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered softly. He felt helpless standing there behind her. He wanted to touch her and bring her into his arms, but he was afraid to face her rejection. Afraid she would start to cry at his touch.

"I don't want to hear it Inuyasha, you've already made you choice and-."

"I didn't choose her!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome spun around to face him with angry eyes that were filled with tears, "Didn't you?" She asked her voice bitter, "then what do you call what you did?" she grounded out stepping closer to him, "Do you call that making a stance for me? Since the minute you found out who I was you've done nothing but set out to hurt me. I am not some cheap toy that can be dangled around Inuyasha-."

"You lied to me!" Inuyasha cried helplessly, "You lied to me about everything, what was to stop me from believing that you hadn't been lying through your teeth about your feelings for me?" He groused through gritted teeth, "Why shouldn't I have believed that you wouldn't truly want a hanyou? When you could have that damn prince-."

"Aisukimsu and I are just friends!" Kagome screamed out shoving him with all her might, "You were supposed to believe in me Inuyasha! That's what you were supposed to do!" She screamed at him, "That's what a mate would have done!"

Inuyasha's ears drooped and he looked away, "I know…" he stated softly, he reached out for her but Kagome stepped back shaking her head, "I'm sorry Kagome…" Inuyasha pleaded softly, "I shouldn't have…I was stupid… but please-."

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Kagome cried shaking her head and clamping her hands to ears as tears streamed down her face, "I don't want to hear anything from you!" She couldn't run the risk of letting him in again, she wouldn't be hurt like that again. She just wanted to find her sister and go home and get this stupid mate mark off. A sob left her lips at the thought of severing the bond completely. Kagome shook her head stubbornly, "I don't need you in my life…" she challenged.

"But I need you," Inuyasha stated softly. He captured her arms and pulled her into his arms. Kagome stiffened herself and tried to pull away but it was easy for him to pull her to his chest, "please Kagome," Inuyasha begged softly, "don't…don't remove it…" he muttered out, "don't leave me…"

Kagome stiffened in shock when she felt it. A tear drop splash on her cheek, was he crying? She stopped struggling to stare at his chest unblinkingly, "Why did you do it?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes his head resting against hers and his grip tightened around her waist. He didn't want to answer that and he didn't want to lose her. Finally he forced himself to speak, "You hadn't spoken to me in days…you seemed so happy and at ease with Aisukimsu…." He looked away, "happier than you had been with me…" he admitted softly, "I thought you had to have known how it would affect me to see you with another male-."

"I'm not a demon Inuyasha… I don't have demon instincts," Kagome told him tiredly still staring at the one spot on his chest, she felt…no knew that if she averted her eyes it would all fall apart, she would fall apart.

"I know mate," Inuyasha answered kissing her head and pulling her closer to him. He wanted desperately to feel her arms wrap around him and it felt like it was tearing him apart that she didn't move to embrace him, "it was stupid of me…I would give anything to take it back… anything," he admitted.

Kagome pushed away from him, "I… I need time to think," she stated shaking her head before she dashed out of the room.

Inuyasha looked after her mournfully. His ears dropped and he felt like something inside him died. He stepped out of the hut to see her running down the village path like the devil was behind her; even from there he could smell the salt of her tears.

"What did you do now?" Sango groused. She glared at Miroku when he jabbed her in the side. Miroku fixed Sango with a pointed look.

"Is everything alright Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, "Perhaps she just needs time…" he stated.

"Keh, I'm tired of people telling me things about my own god damn mate," Inuyasha snapped, "Just leave me the fuck alone…" He yelled angrily before running off in the direction Kagome had gone. It was listening to people that got him in this mess in the first place. He caught up to Kagome easily enough but stayed in the trees above her as she continued her sprint into the forest. He felt anger at Iyou, the lying bitch he wanted to rip her apart. No sooner had the anger come though than it faded, he was the one that had hurt Kagome. Not Iyou. He looked down sadly at Kagome where she had stopped to cry under the roots of a tree. He had no one to blame but himself…and if he lost his mate he probably deserved it.

Inuyasha hopped down softly behind her, his landing soundless against the covered forest floor. He sank to the ground beside the crying priestess and gathered her into his arms. Kagome looked up briefly through tear filled eyes. He pulled her into his chest and rested his head on top of hers. She fisted her hands in his hoari and continued to cry.

"If…removing it will make you happy…" Inuyasha stated softly, "then do it," he grounded out looking away. He tried to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat, "I…I just don't want you hurt anymore…"

If that was what it took to make her happy then he would do it. It would kill him but by gods he would do it, "I promise you Kagome…I'm going to find your sister and I swear Kagome…I'll protect you this time."

L

L

Author's Corner

L

L

Hey guys, sorry for the long while to update. Here it is though…. I hope you guys like it! Leave me a line to tell me what you think…and thanks for the review!

Oh! One more thing… someone asked if Inuyasha didn't finish how it was Aisukimsu stated that he smelt Inuyasha's seed on Iyou.

Well boys release something called pre-cum its basically like a small amount of sperm. So the mix of secretions from the coupling would be what Aisukimsu was referring to.

Hope that clears it up for you ^_^

Anymore questions please feel free to ask and let me know what you thought about this chapter! ^_~


	25. Tricks

L

L

Chapter 25

Tricks

L

L

Kagome was startled from her tears when she felt it. Her heart leapt into her chest and her eyes widened as her tears suddenly dried up and her eyes snapped in the direction of the village she had not so too long run from.

Inuyasha's arm tightened around her waist as he too stared in the direction of the village. His hackles rose and his skin pricked from the sensation of the large blast of holy powers. He got to his feet pulling Kagome with him. He released her turning slightly to issue a command.

"Stay he-."

Inuyasha stopped speaking as he realized that Kagome had already started to dash towards the village. With a sigh he decided she wouldn't stay anyways. He sprinted forward swooping her up in his arm and slinging her onto his back as he ran. She landed on his back and gripped his shoulders.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he rushed as fast as he could. Sango and Miroku were in there, hopefully they could ward off whatever was releasing such horrible purification powers.

As Inuyasha leapt across the roof tops Kagome's eyes widened seeing the terrified youkai rushing away, the sick wouldn't be able to move. They would die in this sort of purification. She heard Sango's battle cry and heard Inuyasha hiss before dropping she felt an arrow zip pass her.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked fretfully.

Inuyasha nodded, "it just nicked me," he stated softly. His shirt was ripped though and even though it had been a flesh wound the skin bubbled with the burning powers of the purification power.

"Miko-sama! Help us!" A small voice cried.

Kagome turned her head, to see two soon to be orphaned twins running towards her. Their parents had been hit in the first attack, Kagome doubted that the mother would survive and the father had already passed in the night, she had kept the girls close to her.

Her eyes widened as they dashed across the road to wards her. Their eyes were wide with terror as they clung to each other hand their bare feet hitting the pavement. Kagome felt it before she saw it,

"NO!" She screamed feeling the purification powers aimed at the little girls. They screamed her name dropping the honorific in their panic.

Kagome leapt forward but she knew she would be too late, one of the small girls pitched forward as an arrow pierced her in the back, her weight pulling her sister down and causing the other arrows to miss her sister. Somewhere in the distance she heard Inuyasha scream her name. She dashed to the fallen girls and scooped them up in her arms.

She looked into their small faces contorted in pain, "Kagome-ne-chan…I'm scared…" the girl hissed crying. Kagome reached around and yanked the arrow from her back, the girl screamed in pain. The other was curled up to Kagome's side trembling and screaming.

Kagome felt another wave, and turned the dozens of arrows were heading straight towards them.

"Kagome! Run!" Inuyasha yelled. He was heading towards her.

"No!" Kagome cried trying to get him to stop, he wouldn't survive it. Nor could she ignore the arrows. In her desperation she felt her powers swell inside her. The screams of the people she had been treating filled her ears, she saw the arrow pierce Inuyasha's side and something inside her snapped.

The dark power she remembered swarmed forth, it crackled and hissed and poured from her in such waves that she was sure she was going to black out, but it wasn't wild and burning. She grabbed a hold of it, a barrier she needed a barrier. She pushed and shaped and formed it holding desperately to the burning stream.

Kagome pushed to her feet her anger making her form shake. The girls dropped from her lap and Kagome didn't realise that she had healed them or that Inuyasha's wound had been healed the arrow that was previously in his side distintigrating.

Nor did she notice the black barrier that swarmed with demonic and miko energies which sweapt across the town. Kagome marched forward hot with anger. How dare they! She stormed to the front of the village.

The curious youkai behind her, in wonder at the black barrier that came from. Inuyasha caught up to her when she was at the head of the village where the attackers had been forcefully pushed out by the sudden barrier.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned softly…her eyes had gone completely silver, and the symbol of the crescent moon shone on her forehead, her cheeks were lined with thin silver stripes that reminded him of Sesshomaru's markings it was almost as if she had transformed, but she wasn't a demon. The dark energy he knew was his own. It was as if it had been trapped inside her.

Kagome ignored him as she faced the enemies her hair whipping around her, her fists clenched and her body trembling from anger.

Sango and Miroku came closer to Inuyasha.

"What happened to her?" they asked.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. He looked around realising that the youkai within the barrier were all healed. The blood marks looked out of place on the once again flawless skin. They had gathered curiously behind the miko staring in awe.

Before the village were a group of monks, Inuyasha counted about twenty in all. They looked scared and Inuyasha couldn't help the smirk that lit up his face at the sight of them. His beast swelled with pride in their mate.

"How dare you! How dare you attack us like this!" Kagome cried angrily at them pointing an accusing finger at them.

"What are you demon? And how come you to possess spiritual powers!" One of the holy men asked stepping forwarded, "devoured a priestess have you?"

Kagome sputtered a moment, the vain in her forehead standing up in her irritation, "What are you blind?" She yelled angrily, "I am human!" she cried. She turned around and grabbed up a little girl, "Does she look like a threat to you?" She screamed pointing to the child in her arms, "How cruel could you be? Did you not take vows to protect all life! Isn't that the basis of our training?" She asked putting the child down and allowing the little girl to scamper back to her parents.

"Demon! We are allowed to protect our own!" The man yelled back his eyes scanning the barrier for a break in it, "We will attack and rid ourselves of these dangerous beasts! I'll ask again demon, how do you manipulate our sister's powers?"

"For the last darn time I am not a demon! My name is Kagome Higurashi from the sunset shrine! The last remaining shrine in the west!" Kagome yelled back angrily stomping her foot in her anger.

"Have it your way demon, prepare to fire-."

"Wait!" The call came from within the monk's line. A young monk pushed forward, his hair tied back in a high ponytail. He shoved the man that had been speaking aside his eyes wide as he looked before him.

"Kagome?" he asked softly stepping forward, "Is that you?" he asked incredulously.

"Haja-sama! Step back!" The man who had been talking cried in a panic as the young monk walked hurriedly towards Kagome tears in his eyes.

"Is it really you?" The young man asked as he ran towards the barrier, "I thought…I thought you were dead!" He cried, he turned back to the others, "Lower your bows!" he demanded.

"Are you insane Haja-sama?" The one who had been leader asked.

Haja turned to them with angry brow eyes, "I said lower your bows! You know I out rank you Otto-san. This girl is my cousin and I will personally punish the one to harm a hair on her head, now lower your bows!"

"See reason Haja-san… She is a monster-."

The man scoffed, "Lower your bows, she can explain her appearance at a later time-."

"Pique!" Kagome cried as she recognised the young man before her. The barrier seemed to drop much to the horror of the youkais behind her who instantly began moving back. Kagome dashed off jumping onto the back of the man.

Several arrows were aimed her way. Inuyasha growled thunderously and leapt in front of the pair. The men held their arrows.

"I said enough," Pique called with a trace of finality in his voice even though it looked rather ridiculus with a fully grown woman hanging from his back. He swung her around easily, and looked at his cousin's morphed features, "what happened to you?" he asked sadly moving a lock of hair from her face.

Kagome's brows crinkled in confusion, "What are you talking about?" she asked softly.

Pique looked at her in shock for a moment, "you... don't know how you look?" He asked incredulously.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Kagome asked softly. Stepping back and wiping at her face.

She noticed the shocked look the monks were giving her as they slowly lowered their bows. Kagome yawned widely feeling fatigued. Inuyasha came over to her, "Kagome…you have to pull it back in," He instructed her softly.

"Pull what back in?" Kagome asked, "what are you two talking about?"

Inuyasha stared at her in shock wondering if she honestly couldn't feel the demonic power that was zinging off her skin, "Do you feel the powers? The demonic powers you sealed away? You need to pull it back…you look like a demon." In addition while she could use his powers for protection, it wasn't meant to be prolonged, her human body would eventually succumb to the stress of holding youkai powers.

Kagome's eyes widened, "What?" She shrieked in a high pitch voice that had Inuyasha cringing, "sorry," she apologised quickly. Kagome's brows crinkled as she took a deep breath trying to concentrate.

She felt it then the demonic power, but it had blended so perfectly now with her own it was hard to pull it back in. Her brows crinkled in concentration as she tried to pull it back but she couldn't untangle the two powers. Finally she just pulled everything back in. Kagome opened her eyes again and pushed her powers to her finger tips; she was a little surprised but relieved to realize that the demonic power was gone.

She released the power and tried again this time with the demonic power. When only her pure power came to the fore she glared down at her fingertips. Pique looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head and looked up at him, "er…nothing…" she stated sheepishly scratching the back of her head. She craned her neck to look up at the handsome young man, "why were you attacking these people?" Kagome asked.

She knew her cousin, he wasn't the cruel sort. Sure she hadn't seen him in forever but he wasn't cruel.

"I do not get it," The man who had been previously leading the attack approached cautiously. He gave Inuyasha a wide breath, Inuyasha also came to stand beside Kagome, "How is it you look human now? And wasn't this the girl who's body was sent to our shrine?"

"What body?" Kagome asked in shock.

Pique's brows crinkled, "I also do not understand it..." he stated softly, "Your family's body was delivered to us by some soldiers of the west, as a warning. Several border villages were also attacked…"

"What? By western soldiers?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"That can't be true…" Inuyasha stated firmly, "We didn't order any attacks."

"I assure you I know the emblem of the west," Pique spat angrily his words laced with unspoken hatred as he glared at Inuyasha, "and it is not one I shall soon forget, with the way you murderous dogs chased us from our home."

Inuyasha growled threateningly before the men could face off Miroku interjected, "I think what Inuyasha means to say is, perhaps you have been deceived." He stated softly, "here too this village was being deceived into thinking they were being denied protection of the west…perhaps something similar has happened."

Pique looked sceptical. Kagome took her cousin's hand, "Hear us out please Pique…You and the others I am sure this is all misunderstanding…" she stated softly.

"Do not let your need to prove yourself make you foolish," the other man stated firmly looking distrusting at Kagome as he placed a hand on Pique's shoulder. Pique nodded his head in agreement.

"I appreciate your advice…"Pique stated softly but his voice spoke clearly that his decision had been made.

Kagome smiled gratefully at him before turning to the head man, "Can we borrow your home for our discussions?" She asked politely, "I would be most gracious."

The demon sputtered and there was a shocked murmur from the villagers who were standing by scared. Kagome smiled softly at him, "I am asking you to trust me a little more," she spoke kindly to him placing a comforting arm on his shoulder.

He deliberated for a moment, "What about them? they -."

"You have my word no harm will behalf your people while we discuss things," Pique stated, "If you have a room large enough to accommodate our twenty, I will gladly keep them with me." He added seeing the demon wasn't at ease. Well he wasn't at ease leaving his monks in a village of blood thirsty demons either.

"As you wish," the head man turned around, "Suki, come help me prepare the dojo for the lady of the west and her … companions."

"Yes papa," Suki stated softly with a nervous glance to Kagome. She and her dad walked off followed by a train of five servants recently healed.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome possessively and marched her off before she could even utter a word. Pique and his troops followed their eyes grim as the youkai peered at them from a far. None dared attacked though, because the lady of the west had stated it and they were sure the Lady Kagome would not deceive them.

L

The head man sat silent as the meeting commenced sweet treats were brought in and platter with food. He was obviously determined not to embarrass the house of the west. Kagome made a mental note that she would have to send him a nice repayment.

"Please tell us Pique-sama, what sparked your attack?"

"Our villages on the border territories have been attacked by youkai bearing the armour of the west…we've sent several ambassadors across the borders to seek peace and plicate the western Tai. Each party returned either half dead or not at all," Pique stated his eyes darkened, "they were all attacked by western guards…We had been reluctant to join the rebellion against the west…until…your mutilated body was sent to me…you, Kikyo, Aunty, grandpa and even Souta…" he stated his fist tightening, "that's when I decided to join…enough was enough."

Kagome's brows crinkled in confusion. She was obviously very much alive so what could have happened and what did Pique see really?

"What rebellion is it you speak of?" Miroku asked softly.

Pique narrowed his eyes at Miroku his chin jutting out slightly. Kagome could see the stubbornness in his eyes and placed a hand on his, "Please Pique…there is something amiss here…we're just trying to figure it out. I assure you the west weren't sending any soldiers across the barriers. I've been staying with them for a while and I am unharmed."

Pique looked at her, his brows raised, "the lady of the west I've heard..."

Kagome blushed, "um..." she muttered looking away, "something like that…the title really belongs to lady Sumari."

Pique shook his head, "you may expound in private," he stated. Kagome nodded. Pique sighed, "The attacks just started out of the blue," he stated his brows knitted, "the rebellion started when a monk Onimgono spoke of standing up for ourselves and taking back our rightful homes…he persuaded many to join him…I was reluctant to. His origins were unknown and the older people spoke of a rogue from long ago who shared his name….but the attacks kept coming. I still advised my monastery to stay out of it….then he delivered your bodies…said you guys were running away trying to escape…when you were…" Pique took a deep breath and looked away trying to calm himself, "I thought I had failed you again…"

"This Onimgono…was he human?" Sango asked her eyes looking off into the distance.

"Of course," Pique said, "there was no demonic aura around him."

"hmm…" Sango stated unsurely, "the situation is almost the exact same as what happened here…" Sango described the situation to the monks seated at the table. At the end of it they all seemed pretty shocked.

"There is remarkable similarities…but the man we spoke with was human…I have no evidence of his miko powers but there was no demonic aura."

"He might just be working with Naraku…" Miroku stated softly, "Do you think he is another character in Naraku's gang?"

"What does this Naraku have against the west that he should try to deceive us?" Pique asked a little distrustfully, "and what would be the use of pitting not only humans but demons against the house of the west?"

"Perhaps to ensure that the house falls, without a cohesive nation the west would be vulnerable…we've already seen that he has tried separating us from our allies, first with the lords of the south, then the lords of the east…" Sango stated.

"But with the demons and priests going at each other there would be chaos," Pique pointed out diplomatically his brows furrowed and his eyes looking off in the distance.

"Perhaps the chaos is a part of the plan," Miroku observed, "A nation in turmoil will be looking for a leader…He would be a leader trusted by both parties…the demons would trust Naraku and the humans would be willingly lead by Omnigono."

The room was silent for a little as each member thought. Pique sighed finally, "I am not sure," he stated softly, "I think I wish to meet with the lord of the west-."

"Do you think that's wise?" One of the monks popped up.

"If I do not return then you will know that the west is guilty," Pique stated, "either way we will get answers…I will communicate with you via carrier pigeons…" He added his decision final, "then if I find the lord without blame I shall divulge what I know about the rebellion."

Kagome tossed her hands around his neck, "Thank you Pique!" She cried placing a chaste kiss on his cheeks.

Pique grinned, "How soon do we leave?" He asked. His smile was genuine but his eyes were hard. He was all business and knew the matter was urgent.

"Now," Inuyasha grunted standing up and heading out.

Pique turned to the monk, "return home and tell them not to do anything until I have sent word," he instructed as he took a piece of parchment from his sleeve and wrote a message on it. He sealed the scroll and handed it one of the monks. The monk bowed and accepted.

When Pique stepped out Kagome was on Inuyasha's back and a giant youkai cat was perched in the yard. He blinked as he realised the male called Miroku was extending a hand to help him up onto the cat's back

"What is this?" He asked.

"Her name is Kirara…" Sango stated softly, "She has been trailing us as back up; when the village was attacked I sent her spying for any trace of a scent of Naraku. She won't harm you."

Pique nodded his head. Accepting Miroku's offered arm he allowed himself to be hoisted up onto the large cat. He seated himself looking uncomfortable with the situation but did not complain. With a nod Inuyasha took off. Several of the village children ran along behind them calling their goodbyes and the monks made good to leave the village before the youkai came back and decided not to be friendly.

L

Scene change

L

Hakaru looked at the others in worry. He was getting tired and he could tell the others were too. Saiko had slowed down considerably and he found he had to be sending encouraging yips her way, Taru had long since dropped from the sky and was being carried gingerly in his mouth. His nose twitched they were coming onto a village.

He sped up forcing Saiko to go faster. The trio shot through the village at a speed close to lightening, before Hakaru turned right and shot off in the direction of the river he smelt not too far away. He dove in causing a tired squawk to leave Taru. Saiko drove in after him.

He knew she had questions, they were heading back the direction they had come. Once he had swam a while down stream Hakaru rushed out. The evil was right onto them now. He picked up his own scent and made sure to follow the exact path back to the village. Once he was on the outskirt he transformed.

Saiko did the same and hurried after him. He was rushing through the streets attempting not to be seen. Finally he dodged into a barn somewhere near the centre.

"Do you think that the water will hide our scents?" she asked worriedly. She recognised what he had done. He was attempting to have their attackers over take them and buy them time.

Hakaru shrugged, "I hope so…stay here…" He hopped back out of the barn leaving Taru in Saiko's arms.

Saiko looked worriedly after him. She rocked Taru nervously. The tiny bird was yet to come out of her bird form but Saiko could feel the bird shaking. The barn door creaked open and Saiko dove behind a stack of hay. Relief washed over her when she smelt Hakaru and ink.

He signalled to her impatiently, "you remember how to create seals? And blocks?" He asked.

Saiko nodded, "but people will notice if a barn disappears," she pointed out. Surely when questioned or if put to the test they would rattle.

"But not a trap door," Hakaru stated pointing down. Saiko nodded as she saw the tiny trap door. Hakaru pulled it up lowering Taru inside the darkened carven, "Hurry, they must be on us now," Hakaru stated

Saiko was already hastily writing down the symbols, she just hoped she got them right. She infused them with youkai before plastering one on the door she would seal it from the inside, "our scents! It will be all over!" Saiko cried as she clutched the strips of paper. Her panic rose, Taru must have picked up on it and Hakaru could hear both their heart rates kick up to an unnatural rate.

"I know how to purge," Hakaru told Saiko firmly. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes, "I won't let anything happen to you guys."

Saiko nodded her head slowly as she stared at him wide eyed. He said it with such certainty that she couldn't help believing him. He grinned at her almost as if nothing was happening and nodded towards the stairs. Saiko leapt into the chambers. Her nose twitched at the cool dank air and her eyes adjusted, it was a wine cellar the sweet smelling Saki threatened to make her sneeze. The dig out was not very large, just large enough to hold a rack of wine and give someone room to bend down and select one, a full grown male would have had to leave the door open to fit, but thankfully they could hunker down in the space. She began hurriedly putting up the seals, Taru fluttered around the room too frightened to help.

A moment later she felt an expanse of youkai before the scents disappeared completely. Hakaru jumped into the cellar and slammed the door shut before their scents could once more spread. He looked at her expectantly. Saiko nodded and projected her youkai into the seals.

The seal had just been activated when they felt the ominous presence sweep through the village. The village seemed to go deathly quiet. Taru transformed and hid behind Hakaru's leg a whimper leaving her. Her small hands clutched his clothes in a death grip her knuckles turning white and he swore he could feel the hammering of her chest against his legs.

Hakaru reached down to place a hand on her head. Saiko also pulled closer and positioned herself behind Hakaru. She wanted to be strong for Taru but she was just as scared.

"Taru's scared…" Taru whispered out.

"Shh!" Saiko demanded somewhat harshly. The barrier would keep sound in but she was too scared to chance it. Taru whimpered.

Hakaru swallowed thickly and forced himself not to tremble as he realized the aura lingered in the village. If he panicked the girls would too. He sank down onto the ground trying to look nonchalant. He pulled Taru into his lap and beckoned for Saiko to join him.

Saiko's eyes were wide and she looked like she would spring from the cellar any minute now. Hakaru had to wonder if this was best. He shook his head, he had made a decision and he couldn't second guess himself now. He reached over and forcefully pulled Saiko down. She crumpled like her legs were made of jello.

He yanked her towards him, ignoring her resistance. Finally she gave up trying to resist him and buried her face in his shirt her entire body shaking. He tried to let out a soft soothing hum as he gripped the girls tightly.

Hakaru's teeth grounded together as he felt the presence continue to linger. From in the barn they couldn't hear anything. His ears twitched as he tried to pick up on any sound, but nothing came through except muffled speech which could not be made out.

His grips tightened around the girls as the seconds ticked by like hours. Why weren't they leaving? Saiko whimpered and he absently rubbed her shoulders. Taru had borrowed herself into his shirt, almost touching against his skin, she had her face turned into his chest and refused to glance any other way. He could feel the trembling of her body against his and Hakaru wanted his parents desperately. His father would know what to do.

His eyes welled up with tears. He wanted his mama too. Hakaru took a deep breath and shook his head. No time for that. Papa always said a man had to be a man, even if he was scared. He gazed steely at the door. Strategy was the best policy, that's what his mother had told him.

He remembered his mother's smiling face as she counselled him. He remembered their strategy games, it all started when he tried to steal cookies from the batch she baked every Sunday. His dad would have beaten him but his mother had interjected stating that it was punishment enough that he had failed. So he had to use strategy to get his cookies. She had shown him a handful of kitsune tricks and it was now a game between them. He had grown bigger learnt more tricks both from school and from his Da, but he hadn't beaten her yet. Would he be able to now? Would he see her smile again?

Hakaru shook his head, he needed to focus. Strategy. If they got found out, what then? His eyes glanced around. Where could he hide the girls? His eyes lit up momentarily.

He removed his hands from around Saiko to pry Taru upwards. Taru looked at him blinking through the tears. Her eyes were confused and wide with tears, her little hands reaching back for the comfort of his hug.

"Hey Taru, this is important…I figured out how to escape…but I need your help."

Taru's eyes widened and she nodded eagerly. Taru sniffled and wiped at her eyes. She took another deep breath trying to look brave. Hakaru grinned at her, "Great, lend me your bracelet," he instructed his voice a low whisper so they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.

Taru tilted her head to the side but obediently took off the bracelet from her upper arm. Hakaru nodded in thanks and rested it down beside him. Hakaru reached into his shirt and pulled out a bright green leaf.

"Taru I need you to hold this," he stated as he turned her to face the wine bottles, "and stare at these bottles memorize everything about them, every detail of the labels," he added, "hold the image in your head. If we're gonna make it out of here you have to do this…tell me when you got it ok?"

Taru nodded her head and stared at the wine bottles intently. Her eyes landed on one and she scanned it, trying to recall every last detail. Her friends were all so brave and strong, she would do this to help them. Taru held the leaf tightly in her arms as she did her best to make note of everything, "I think I got it…" Taru stated softly still looking at the bottles.

"Good job Taru…" Hakaru stated softly placing a hand on her head. Taru's eyes widened at the sudden release of Hakaru's youkai that engulfed her small body like a thick fog. Hakaru reached forward and grabbed the wine bottle before it could shatter.

He shuffled towards the shelf, "it only lasts about three hours," he clarified to Saiko, her shock at the transformation written all over her face, "then she'll be back to normal."

"Wait!" Saiko called as he was reaching to place Taru among the other wine bottles.

Saiko took one of the strips of papers that she had left over. Biting her thumb until it bled she wrote out some symbols on the paper. Shuffling over to Hakaru she planted the paper on the bottle watching as it disappeared as she chanted.

Hakaru's eyes widened, "You sealed her youkai," he whispered in awe. He hadn't noticed that he was still picking up on Taru's youkai until it was completely gone.

Saiko gave him a nod her eyes shadowed by darkness, "Yea…it'll wear off in about three hours…I haven't mastered how to make a permanent seal," she stated softly. Looking sadly at the bottle, "what a kid…she even got the makers stamp," Saiko pointed out to the seal with the date and makers name on the wine bottle.

Hakaru gave a grim half smile and nodded, "say Saiko can you make another of those seals please?" Hakaru asked softly.

Saiko nodded her head and set to work. Hakaru stared at the shelf. It was probably better to put Taru behind the shelf. That way she wouldn't be seen at all. Hakaru shoved his hand behind the shelf and gently rested the bottle on the soft earth.

When he turned around Saiko had finished. She held out the strip of paper to him. Hakaru nodded and took it from her. He pulled out another leaf and held it out to her, "your turn…" he stated softly.

Saiko's eyes widened she pushed his hand away, "No way!" Saiko hissed shaking her head, "I'm not going to abandon you."

Hakaru moved closer to her, he would have growled if he wasn't concerned about the noise, "You have to do this Saiko, I can't stand to know that you got hurt because I made a dumb decision to go on this trip…please… it's the only way I know how to protect you guys…"

Saiko shook her head, "No. I won't abandon you!" She stated fiercely, her eyes flashing with determination as she doubled her fists.

"Hey… who said anything about abandoning me? I'll transform after you guys," Hakaru stated with a childlike grin and a look that told her she was being silly. His eyes widened when Saiko reared back and slapped him soundly across the face causing his head to snap to the side.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" she hissed viciously her eyes sparkling, "what do you take me for? I know your powers… who would seal you? And even if you did manage to transform there is no way you could hold the shape under so much pressure," she hissed out her anger causing her breathing to be harsh.

Hakaru looked down, "You're too smart for your own good," he stated softly, before he leapt at her.

Saiko gasped his leap catching her unexpectedly. Hakaru landed on top of her straddling her waist and using his weight to hold her down. He captured her arms in an instant pinning them above her head.

Saiko bucked desperately trying to toss him off. Hakaru gritted his teeth and transferred both her arms to one hand. Reaching into his shirt he pulled out another leaf and plastered it onto her forehead. Saiko shook her head but it was no use the leaf was plastered on to her forehead and there was nothing she could do. She felt the raise of his youkai and her heart sank. She stopped struggling and stared up at him with tears in her eyes. If he was going to seal her then he would, she couldn't throw him using brute force, he had always been stronger,

"Please Hakaru…" Saiko begged softly feeling the youkai settle over her. Hakaru hesitated for a moment and she moved on, "You're my best friend-."

"You're my best friend too Saiko-."

"Then don't force me to abandon you…please…" Saiko begged softly tears streaming down her face, "I can't stand the thought of you dying here alone…please."

"I can't stand the thought of you dying at all!" Hakaru hissed back at her his face angry. But the anger wasn't directed at her, it was directed at himself. There were tears in his eyes, "I couldn't stand knowing that I caused your death."

"And I couldn't stand knowing you died," Saiko stated, "even if you did save me…it would be no good, I'd go after this Narkau bastard myself…" she weaselled her hand out of his loosened grip and brought it to his face, "it's enough knowing that Taru is safe…don't force me to abandon you. If you're going to the afterlife…I'm coming too…" she stated softly.

Hakaru stared down at her shaking his head, "I…I can't let you do that…" he stated softly. He shook his head his eyes becoming steely as he grabbed her wrist and pinned her once more, "be sure to make it to the west." He instructed his youkai rising once more.

Saiko's eyes widened as she felt her mind start to fog. She shook her head, "No," she hissed out bucking again, "wait! It's leaving…their leaving!" she told him frantically trying to fight off the reki that threatened to oppress her.

Hakaru paused listening intently. He could indeed feel it, the evil was retreating. It was heading away from the village. Hakaru paused for a little to be sure. Yes, Naraku was departing. He released Saiko's arm and she pushed him viciously from off her.

Hakaru stumbled back. Saiko glared at him while angrily removing the leaf from her forehead she ripped it up and pounded the pieces into the ground before pushing pass him to retrieve Taru. Hakaru watched her angry movement and sighed,

"Wait," he stated before she could retrieve Tara, "let's make sure their gone…" he said softly.

Saiko pulled back and shuffled to the far corner of the room so that she was as far from him as possible. She glared at him before staring up at the ceiling expectantly. Hakaru sighed, she was mad at him but he had to do what he had to do.

He hoped she got over it soon. Hakaru sighed in relief as he felt Naraku's presence almost completely disappear. He noticed from the corner of his eyes that Saiko was rubbing her wrists. He sighed, "Let me see…" he urged softly shuffling over to her claws extended to take her hand.

Saiko growled at him, "don't touch me," she hissed snatching her hands away her eyes blazing in righteous furry.

Hakaru sighed he could see the red bruise that had started to form and felt a little guilty. He was just hoped they would leave quickly. He didn't need any other reasons for Saiko to be peeved at him. Hakaru sat back on his hunches and stared upwards ears trained intently.

He could hear the people going about their business and the quiet conversations, none loud enough to actually hear the words but the normalcy of conversations was soothing. He wasn't sure how long he remained tense until he finally let out a big sigh.

"I guess they bought it," He stated with a wide grin.

Saiko grinned back at him the escape putting her in a good mode. She let out a soft woop and would have jumped up had the ceiling not been so low. Hakaru grinned back at her and both grinned at each other their fight forgotten momentarily.

Saiko shook her head, "wait till mama hears how good we did," she stated lightly.

Hakaru paled slightly, "ugh… can we tell our parents as little as possible please?" He asked bashfully scratching his head, "I like my romp where it is."

Saiko nodded and looked down. Her eyes narrowed on the quickly fading bruise on her arm, she glanced sharply back at him, "on the other hand… a good beating is what you need you bully!" Saiko hissed.

"Oh come on Saiko!" Hakaru groaned at her as he glared at her. She glared back at him and crossed his arms.

Before the argument could go any further they both froze as they felt it. The evil aura rapidly approaching. The village seemed to stop all sounds stopped as everyone felt it too. Hakaru felt his stomach churn. The angry aura told him a truth he hadnt fully believed until now; this Naraku thing would kill them for sure. It wouldn't care if they were children, he would rip them apart as soon as he found them.

He turned apologetic eyes to Saiko and saw that she was shaking her eyes wide and the hair on the back of her neck standing up. Her wide eyes flashed red every once in a while and her claws dug into the soft earth as if to keep from bolting away. He knew that she now knew it too. Naraku was after blood, their blood and he would stop at nothing. The anger said it all, he would be merciless and brutal.

He forced his claws to release the ground and shuffled over to her, he was surprised to find that he was also shaking. Hakaru took a deep breath then, steadying his arm, he plastered the leaf on her forehead forcing his youkai to overtake hers. She looked at him with wide eyes and he gave her a smile or he hoped it looked like a smile. He caught the bottle before it could drop. Taking the seal she had written he plastered it across the bottle and said the incantation that Jiji from the shrine had tried to get him to learn for years. He wished he had paid more attention. He almost sighed in relief glad when he couldn't pick up on Saiko's aura any more.

Hakaru placed Saiko with Taru and stepped back. He had managed to cut a piece of fabric from her kimono, he looked around the room and taking up Taru's bracelet he wound the cloth through it before using it as a clip for his hair, now Naraku wouldn't doubt where the three distinct scents came from.

He looked at the shelf again. The girls were completely out of sight. He stepped back, his entire body shook uncontrollably and he sank to the floor his claws scratching into the ground. He curled into himself a whimper leaving him at being utterly alone. He sniffled, he wanted his papa and he wanted the comfort of his two best friends. He closed his eyes and clamped his hands over his ears attempting to block out the evil that would discover him at any moment.

L

"Something's off," Inuyasha growled skidding to a stop his nose twitching. The others touched down lightly behind him, kirara making a small hissing noise as if in agreement with Inuyasha.

Pique looked curiously on at the odd behaviour. It was like reacquainting himself with youkai all over again, he had almost forgotten their odd behaviours that used to make him laugh in childhood. Like how a dog youkai would keel over when you opened a bottle of ink in their face.

"_Come on Pique-kun!" A dog youkai laughed swooping him up and rushing off. Pique blushed in embarrassment as his friend swung him easily onto his back to make a quick getaway, the hot dumplings they had stolen from the kitchen still wrapped up in their arms._

"_Come on Sata-kun! Put me down! It's embarrassing," Pique argued._

_Sata only laughed with childish delight, "not my fault you're a slow poke!" He declared turning around to stick his tongue out at him. That's when it happened._

_Much to Pique's horror the chef jumped out of the bushes, his expression stern and a gas mask over his face, "Sata watch out!" Pique called._

_Sata's head snapped back around and his eyes widened as he skidded to a full stop, in front of the chef. Pique tumbled from his friend's back and watched as with menacing delight the chef took out a jar of what seemed to be ink and snapped the cover off. Pique tilted his head in confusion but his eyes quickly widened as his friend collapsed under him with a dazed groan. _

"_What did you do!" Pique cried out as he rushed over to the chef boxing the bottle of ink from the chef's hand "is it poisoned?" _

_The chef raised an eyebrow, "For stealing hot dumplings?" he asked with a thunderous laugh, "hardly," the chef bent down to snatch up the dumplings from Sata's pocket, "No stealing my kitchens you little ingrates!" he stated firmly bumping Pique on the head._

_Pique cried out and held his abused head where a lump was starting to form, "will he wake up sir?" Pique asked bowing low and not complaining about the hurting of his head so as to not anger the chef further._

_The chef rolled his eyes, "Once the air around him clears, sure," The chef paused seeing the concerned look and bent down to Pique's level, "Dog demons have a rather powerful sense of smell, eh boyo…" he explained, "smelling something really strong like ink, can knock them out for a little. He'll wake up with a little head ache…" he stated with a shrug, "but nothing major … if you want to get a kick out of it, tell him you bumped him on the head," the chef laughed._

_Pique grinned hesitantly, "So he'll be ok?" Pique asked._

_The chef nodded and rubbed him on the head. Before reconsidering and dropping two dumplings in his lap. He could see that the boy was genuinely worried, that was probably punishment enough, "If I catch you stealing again it won't be just ink!" the chef threatened._

_Pique jumped back in fear and nodded enthusiastically. Well at least that explained the gas mask. He waited till the chef left to fan eagerly at Sata's nose. With a groan Sata opened his eyes groggily and sat up._

"_What happened…"Sata moaned holding his head._

"_I bumped you on the head, cause you wouldn't put me down," Pique stated with a flat, serious look._

_Sata sputtered incredulously his eyes going really wide as he tried to form words but ending up sputtering frightfully. Finally unable to hold it in anymore Pique keeled over laughing, "You're sensitive to ink!" he declared between belly-full of laughter._

_Sata glared at him before crossing his arms and turning away with a huff. Pique finally controlled his laughter to see his friend's brooding glare, "Ah…come on Sata-kun don't be mad," he declared as he waved a dumpling under his friend's nose._

_Sata hesitated for a moment before grabbing the dumpling and taking a huge bite. The boys muched in silence before Sata stated softly,_

"_Say…Pique-kun…um...let's not do that again…"_

"_You scared?" Pique asked teasingly, "I totally wasn't scared!"_

"_Nuh-uh! I wasn't scared! But I thought you might be scared!" Sata declared firmly. Both boys thought for a moment looking sideways at each other before grinning widely, yup they were both frightened. _

_Sata stood up, "Let's go see if we can frighten your Ba-chan!" Sata declared. Pique jumped up with a nod and climbed onto Sata's back already eagerly planning their escape, despite the fact that all other ventures to frighten the grandparents ended up with Sata's dad tracking them down and putting them to do katas until they keeled over._

Pique shaked his head, never again, not after what they did. His eyes hardened as he watched the Halfling sniff the air. He tried to remove the memory of his then best friend. Demons were the devils work.

"I smell Naraku!" Inuyasha suddenly roared placing Kagome down and leaping away.

"Inuyasha wait!" Sango called after him. Reached down she leant Kagome a hand up onto Kirara before the cat demon rushed after their hanyou friend. It wasn't good for Inuyasha to go rushing into battle like that, who knew what the enemy had planned.

When the rest of the group finally landed beside Inuyasha it was to see a perfectly intact ghost town. Bodies were laying haphazardly all over the town as if everyone had simply dropped dead in the middle of what they were doing.

"How horrid!" Kagome gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

Sango slipped from Kirara's back a look of brooding sadness on her face. The others slid from Kirara also and Pique turned his cousin's face away from the scene hiding her face in his shoulders. He made the sign of Buddha as he looked at the unexplained carnage before him. This was not the work of spiritual men and didn't even appear the work of demons.

"They were all looking at the same thing," Miroku observed as he pointed at the bodies.

In deed each were angled or the heads were turned to indicate they had all been looking at something. Inuyasha glanced behind him and nodded, "and whatever it was must have been up here…" he stated through gritted teeth as he followed the ghastly stares.

He walked ahead the group trudging slowly behind him. He stopped at a barn. His nose twitched, "Naraku was definitely here," he stated, his eyes narrowed, "And whoever did this was standing right here…"

There was a large group of people, dead outside the barn, as if the rest of the town had been gathered there speaking to someone.

Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered a vision from the northern lady's head. Could it be the mirror, which she spoke of? Was Naraku in control of it? Was he the same black haired man from the northern lady's memories?

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he continued to scent the air, "shit!" he cursed.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, coming out of Pique's grasp to stand next to Inuyasha.

He shook his head his eyes darkened as he continued to sniff. Kagome felt fear coil in the bottom of her stomach, "tell me!" she demanded grasping his shoulders.

"I smell your shirne…" he stated lightly.

Kagome's eyes widened as her thoughts went to her family. What would they be doing out here? So far from their actual home. Had Naraku captured them? She could tell from the sharp intake of breath that Pique was wondering the same thing.

Inuyasha stepped into the barn sniffing the entire way. He stopped at a trap door and yanked it up. There were claw marks on the inside as if a group of about two were huddled together gripping the floor. The marks were tiny and the scent of terror radiated from the inside of the small space. Three scents.

Inuyasha jumped down and sniffed the area where the terrified persons had been. He looked up to see the expectant gazes of the others. He looked at Kagome's anxious face and looked away, "not your family…"he stated softly, "the kids…"

Kagome gasped in horror. The children were almost defenceless. She also knew that Naraku wouldn't discriminate against killing children; there had been children in this village and children in the one that they were coming from.

Inuyasha hopped out of the hole. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes, "Which ones?" she asked trying to choke back a sob. She knew Inuyasha would have known all the children from the stay at her house with Iyou.

"Hakaru, Saiko and Taru…" He stated softly a sad look in his eyes. He pulled her into a hug and rested his head on top of hers. Kagome clutched his clothes tears streaming down her face as she hid away from the others.

"Why would kids from Kagome-chan's school be all the way out here?" Sango asked softly.

Pique remained silent as he examined the barn. He went back outside to look at the crowd and the bodies. Miroku's brows wrinkled in thought. He would have questioned Inuyasha but he knew that was pointless, Inuyasha would know the scents. The group pondered for a moment between Kagome's soft sobs. The silence stretched on for ten minutes each trying to figure out why.

Pique returned and interrupted the silence, "This Naraku as you call him, must have been searching for them…"

"huh? What?" Miroku asked.

Pique gestured outside, "A quick tour of the village will show no one else was hiding," He stated, "everyone was in full activities. So Naraku must have been search for these three little ones…" he stated softly, "it would also explain the crowd at the barn."

"Naraku would have smelt they came in here and was perhaps questioning the villagers!" Sango observed going back outside to stare at the crowd. That would make sense. Except why wouldn't Naraku be able to identify where the children where himself. Sango voiced as much.

Miroku answered bending down he picked up a rumpled piece of paper, "This is a sealing spell is it not?" he asked handing it over to Kagome.

Pique looked at it curiously. Kagome nodded her head her eyes brightened, "They sealed themselves in! He might not have found them!" She declared with hopeful enthusiasm.

"I was under the impression these were demon children…" Pique stated softly. Had one of his cousin's married and reproduce?

"They are!" Kagome declared happily. She went over to the hole and peered inside coming back up with more seals, "they might be alive!" she stated happily producing all the seals that were crumpled up inside.

No one dared to tell her that more than likely their seals wouldn't have been strong enough; that Naraku might have broken them all. They all just looked away and nodded slightly. Kagome climbed out of the hole.

"If they are alive they'll be heading back home and to the west," Inuyasha stated softly. He bent down for Kagome to get on his back.

Kagome ignored the 'if', "In which case if we hurry we can over take them!" She stated urgently. If Naraku was after them then they needed to find them quick. She climbed on Inuyasha back as quickly as she could, "Come on Inuyasha let's go! We'll return and burry these people later! Hurry!"

L

L

Authors Corner

L

L

Hey Guys, Sorry for the long break but Mid- semester calls! I noticed since I stop threatening reviews slow to a stop again, you guys are really something else lol.

Anyways thanks to those of you who did take the time to review! It was really great hearing from you ^_^.

There was a review levelled given with regards to the diction used and whether it is appropriate to the date of the story. Well some modern slang probably got through, and I apologise to you for that but kindly remember the story is not completed. I write it one chapter at a time which makes editing slangs a little difficult especially since I do not live in feudal era. Sorry for any irritation the mix in diction may cause to my readers and I hope it didn't mess up your reading too much ^_^.

As for the reviewer who said the story sucks. Well lol, if I write so badly you, really shouldn't request me to write a song fic, cause I'll just butcher it. On that note I'll stick with this current suckish story ^_~.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry again for any mistakes. Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought! ^_^


	26. Kikyo

L

L

Chapter 26

Kikyo

L

L

"Maybe they would have seen them in the village up ahead," Kagome stated fretfully, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than actually believing the children were up ahead.

No one in the party said anything to contradict her. Inuyasha tensed slightly at her words and gritted his teeth. He had let her down so that she could stretch her legs and walk, while he scouted up ahead. Hence he had seen the village.

There had been no trace of the three children on the path and no demon they passed seemed to have seen them. Kagome was stubbornly determined to think that the children were fine though. The new village they entered was small to the point that one could hardly call it a village.

At Kagome's instance the group split up to cover the small area and ask everyone if they had seen the three kids. Finally after two hours of questioning everyone, Inuyasha had convinced her to move on. She now sat on top of his back with a worried look on her face.

She was unnaturally silent and hadn't spoken a word since their depature. Inuyasha sighed and rubbed soothing circles on her tights. He stopped under the roots of a huge tree and allowed her to slide off.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked curiously.

"We're taking a break," Inuyasha stated a bit on the gruff side. Kagome made to oppose but at seeing the tired looks on her companion's faces she only nodded her head, "there is a hot spring not too far from here, you girls can wash up."

Kagome moved to interject, but before she could Sango piped up, "that sounds great! Come on Kagome-chan, it will help us relax," she urged stretching and beckoning to Kagome. Sango saw what Inuyasha was trying to do; he wanted to give Kagome some time to unwind.

Kagome hesitated before sighing and conceding. She followed Sango off into the tree lining. Just as Inuyasha had told them, they soon stumbled on a hot spring. The two women stripped down and slipped into the soothing water. Sango more enthusiastically than Kagome.

They were silent as they washed the dirt from their skin and their hair. Finally Sango broke the silence.

"Are you ok?" Sango asked softly.

Kagome sighed and shrugged, "I don't know I keep thinking about the kids, and about Kikyo…" Kagome stated softly, "wondering if I'll see either of them again." She stated.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan, we'll find Kikyo. Inuyasha promised you, and he's a determined bastard. Besides being a little damaged she'll be fine, and in no time you'll have your sister back with you…" Sango stated comfortingly.

Kagome covered her face in her hand shaking her head, "That's just it!" Kagome cried, "what kind of state will I get her back in? Kikyo has always been broken Sango…ever since that parade…something inside her has always been broken…

L

_Kikyo and Kagome had been trudging through the forest gathering herbs. At thirteen they were allowed to do the hazardous gathering themselves. Kikyo was as usual silent. The trail had been muddy from the rain that fell before they headed out, and by the time they were heading back Kagome felt caked in dirt._

_She felt almost grossed out at touching her own skin. She grimaced sticking a tongue out at her own appearance. _

"_Say Kikyo, lets take a bath before we head home," Kagome stated suddenly. There was a river near here, and while the water wasn't warm it would do fine._

"_I'd rather not," Kikyo stated in that same dead tone, that Kagome had come to know as how her sister now spoke. Just like the dead look in Kikyo eyes no longer scared her because of how accustomed she was to it._

"_No way! We never take baths together anymore!" Kagome stated merrily swinging her basket a skip in her step at the thought of the awaiting water. Kikyo frowned but didn't say anything. Kagome tossed a look over her shoulder, "it'll be fun!" She sang out with a grin._

_Kikyo didn't return the smile and tagged along behind her. She was silent as always but Kagome found herself wondering if Kikyo was ok. Her aura seemed unduly worried. Kagome spun around to walk backwards, "Just think how lovely it will be when we're all clean!" She stated lightly before spinning around._

_Kikyo didn't comment and Kagome hadn't expected her to. They arrived at the river and with a whoop of delight Kagome rested her basket down. She could hardly slip her bow off her shoulder fast enough. Finally though she was free of the baggage and she rushed forward shedding her clothes as she went._

_Kikyo followed at a more sedate pace, she picked up Kagome's discarded items and moved them closer to the river before setting them all in a neat pile. She rested her own basket, bow and arrows down but made no move to go into the water._

_Kagome jumped into the clear water. The river was one she was familiar with and she knew it was deep enough to jump into. She went under the water and came back up with a shriek,_

"_Cold!" Kagome cried. She hunkered back down into the water before turning towards the shore, "Come on Kikyo!"_

_Kikyo looked away and shook her head in the negative. Kagome frowned, "Why not we're already here…." Kagome pointed out with an exasperated wave narrowing her eyes at her twin who was just being plain difficult._

"_I… I cant," Kikyo stated looking away._

"_And why not?" Kagome asked her frustration leaking out into her voice as she folded her arms. It was just no fun taking a bath together if one person didn't come in, "the whole point of taking a bath together is to have both of us in here!"_

_Kikyo looked down and shook her head again, "I cant…bathe with you."_

_Kagome sighed and threw her hands into the air allowing them to fall and slap the water, "And why not?" She yelled, "I swear Kikyo! What is the matter with you! You're so weird now. If you don't want to spend time with me no one is forcing-."_

"_Its not that!" Kikyo yelled the ferocity of her voice scaring Kagome, "Cant you see! I'm dirty! Flithy!" She screamed at Kagome._

_When Kikyo turned around Kagome was shocked to see the angry tears running down her fists. Kagome stared at her shocked. Kikyo's fists doubled and she looked away. A thirteen year old Kagome crinkled her brows. She didn't see the problem…but she knew whatever it was really upset Kikyo. Kikyo hardly expressed anything anymore so something must be really off. Kagome climbed out of the water, she shivered as the air hit her skin but went over to her sister._

_Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder, "That's why we're taking a bath…" Kagome told her gently, "besides!" She stated in an upbeat voice pointing a finger in the air, "I am sure we can get it off if we both scrub you!" She stated, "I'll wash your hair!"_

_Anything that could cause that kinda dirt had to be in her hair. Without waiting for an answer, Kagome pulled on Kikyo's Kimono's tie causing the garments to fall. Before Kikyo could protest Kagome grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the river. _

_Once Kagome had her fully into the water Kagome brought her to a smooth rock that wasn't big enough to be seen out of the water. She pushed Kikyo to sit on it and Kikyo plopped down but refused to look at Kagome. Sitting on the rock Kikyo was just the right height for Kagome to wash her hair._

_Kagome worked and scrubbed at Kikyo's hair. Really it wasn't that dirty. Kikyo was so weird. Finally Kagome stood back, "There all clean!" Kagome stated happily, coming around to face her sister with a big grin._

_Kikyo touched her hair gingerly, before gathering it all and placing over her left shoulder. She glanced at Kagome with hooded eyes. Kagome was swimming around in circles on her back laughing and telling some joke that didn't really reach her ears._

_Kagome was wrapped up in the last line of her joke when Kikyo suddenly cut in_

"_How can you stand to be so close to me?" She asked softly._

_Kagome started and righted herself in the water. She looked at Kikyo curiously tilting her head to the side, "What do you mean?" she asked._

"_How can you stand looking at my body?" Kikyo asked._

"_You have a wonderful body!" Kagome declared, "It's just like mine," she answered. As if to prove her point Kagome stretched her arms wide._

_Kikyo looked at her and Kagome had the feeling that Kikyo was talking about something else. She crinkled her brows in confusion. At the piercing stare, Kagome slowly dropped her hands. She rubbed her upper arm awkwardly._

_Kikyo glanced away with her dead stare, "I can hardly stand me…" she stated softly, "Why haven't you left me?"_

_Kagome waded through the water until she was standing in front of her sister. She looked curiously into her face, "What are you talking about silly?" Kagome asked, "I'm your sister! Your very favourite sister, I'm not gonna leave you!" She declared wondering what had gotten into Kikyo. Kagome's eyes widened, "Where you gonna leave?" She asked accusingly betrayal in her eyes._

_Kikyo looked away from her sister. Her lack of comment was all Kagome needed to know that her sister planned to do exactly that. She frowned, "Why? Don't you love me any more? Mama? Souta? Grandpa? … Is it because I forced you to bathe with me?" Kagome asked wondering if Kikyo was truly that angry._

_Kikyo shook her head, "I'm just a burden on everyone…" She stated softly, "You force yourself to be around me…" she added with a frown, "Mama is uncomfortable when I'm there…"_

_Kagome didn't say anything, their mother did seem to be uncomfortable when Kikyo was there as if she was desperately trying to make up for something. Gramps tended to just avoid her as much as possible. Souta was still a toddler and gravitated more to his more vivacious sister._

"_I'm unwanted by all of you. I don't fit in anymore…and who would love me?" she asked with such calm and conviction that it shocked Kagome._

_She grabbed her into a hug. Kikyo's eyes widened and her body went stiff. _

"_I love you Kikyo, I won't ever leave you! Please don't leave me…"Kagome stated firmly, "If you really want to go… I'll come with you!" Kagome stated with conviction, "I still need you…"_

_Kikyo looked up at her, "Why? How can you stand being this close to me?"_

_Kagome's brows crinkled. She looked blankly back at her sister, "How could I not want to be with you?" she asked softly, "You take care of me…and I have to take care of you…you're my best friend Kikyo…and I love you."_

_Kikyo's eyes filled with tears._

"_Still?" She asked brokenly._

"_Always," Kagome answered with a firm nod, her confusion still evident._

_Kikyo sobbed brokenly and dove into her arms. Kagome wrapped her arms around her shocked by the sudden gesture which was so unlike Kikyo. Kagome looked down at her sister. She could feel her sister's body shake and Kagome was puzzled as to the violent reaction. She felt her heart squeeze on behalf of her sister. Kikyo cried such terrible tears that it startled her. Even though she didn't understand she knew it was bad . This cry was important._

_Kikyo's body shook with the force of her tears and her grip became almost painful. Kagome glanced down at her and squeezed her tightly. Tears welled up into her own eyes at the pain her sister was in. She wrapped her arms around her, trying to hold her just as fiercely. _

_They cried like that until the sky had darkened. Kagome's limbs had started to go numb and her lips had begun to turn purple but still Kikyo cried and kept crying. Kagome didn't complain as she stayed and held her sister._

_By the time Kikyo had spilled all her tears the moon was high in the sky and she was limp in Kagome's arms. Kagome ran her hand through her hair, in the same manner their mother did for her._

_Kikyo didn't say anything and Kagome didn't know if she should move her. In the end Kikyo straightened and Kagome smiled hesitantly at her._

"_Lets go home," Kagome stated softly her teeth chattering. Kikyo nodded and slipped off the rock. They waddled out of the water pulling on just the under garments of the kimono. _

_Kagome glanced at her sister as they walked, "hey! I haven't told you the rest of the joke yet!" Kagome piped up. Kikyo looked at her and Kagome knew that she was glad for the change in topic. Kagome grabbed Kikyo's hand swinging it lightly as she walked and once again began telling her joke._

_Kikyo didn't say much, but it was ok. Kagome was used to that._

l

Sango hugged Kagome gently as she cried. Kagome shook a little, worried to death about her sister. What was she going through? Would she be ok?

A throat cleared somewhere in the distance causing Sango's eyes to narrow in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Sango called hunkering down in the water but still pushing Kagome behind her protectively.

"Keh, its just me," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome epped and sank even further into the water as did Sango almost threatening to drown themselves their noses were so close to the water's surface.

"What do you want pervert?" Sango yelled angrily, "I expected that from Miroku but-."

"Whatever! As if you have anything I'd want to see… I smelt tears…" He drawled from the bushes defensively.

Sango narrowed her eyes, "Your back better be turned," she declared aggressively. There was a scoff in the general direction Inuyasha was in. Sango issued another threat before hoping out of the water and quickly pulling her clothes on.

"Sango where are you-." Kagome started to ask slowly walking out of the spring, only to dive back in when Sango yelled.

"You can come now Inuyasha."

Much to Kagome's horror Inuyasha sprang from the bushes into the clearing. Kagome shrieked turning cherry red, "Sango! I am still in here!" She declared covering her chest with her arms and trying to go even further into the water.

Inuyasha blushed tomato red and stared for a moment his eyes wide but captivated. Kagome splashed him defensively, "Look away you pervert!" She cried.

Inuyasha stepped back from her mad splashing which threatened to drown him, "Ok! Ok! I'll turn my back!" He declared facing away from her.

Seeing that he had spun around Kagome reluctantly stopped her splashing. She turned to give Sango a piece of her mind but realised the slayer was nowhere in sight. Kagome's eyes narrowed in the general direction of the camp. When she got her hands on Sango boy was Sango going to regret it.

"Why don't you wade behind the rock or something," Inuyasha stated gesturing behind him awkwardly.

Kagome glared at his back but consented and shifted herself behind the rock. She hunkered down behind the stone so that she was completely hidden from view. At least she hoped she was.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked staring straight at the rock. She wouldn't risk turning her back to it, just in case she wasn't quite covered, it was better he saw her back than a full frontal flash.

She heard him shifting around uncomfortably and resisted the urge to peak at what he was doing. Finally he answered her in an almost hesitant voice,

"I smelt your tears…" he explained drawing out the sentence as if he wasn't quite finished but stopping awkwardly in the centre of it.

Kagome bit her lips, "You were worried?" She asked hesitantly.

She eeped when she looked up and saw Inuyasha's face staring down at her from over the rock, his golden eyes captivating her gaze, "I don't want you to have to cry about anything…" he stated and his eyes were so earnest that Kagome couldn't help but believe him, "you gonna tell me what's wrong so I can fix it?"

"Everything Inuyasha…everything is wrong. Are you gonna fix everything?" Kagome asked bitterly her eyes sad.

"I'll try to…even if it kills me," he answered honestly. His ears dropped and he looked away his shoulders sagging, "Is it me again? Is that what you were crying about?" he asked softly his voice barely above a whisper.

Before Kagome could think twice about it she had reached out to gently touch his face, "No… it wasn't you," she stated softly. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the gently soothing touch. Kagome pulled her hand back sharply cradling it to her chest. She hadn't meant to do that, it had just happened. She looked away a slight hint of a blush on her cheeks, "I'm just worried… about the kids…and about my sister. I miss her so much…" she admitted her eyes tearing up.

Kagome epped when Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her and she found herself pulled from the water that had previously hid her from view. Before she could assault him for being a ghastly pervert. He had draped his shirt over her form tying it neatly in the front. No sooner had he finished than he scooped her up in his arms and hopped into a tree.

He settled her between his legs, his back leaning against the trunk of the tree and his arms wrapped securely around her waist. Kagome was facing away from him, but the rise and fall of his chest against her back was comforting. She stared in awe for a moment at the view of the surrounding area that their seat offered.

"The kids will be fine….if Naraku had hurt them I would have smelt their blood," Inuyasha rumbled softly almost hating to interrupt her wide eyed gaze. He resisted the urge to nuzzle into her neck, it was a wonder she was allowing him to be so close and he didn't want to jinx it.

"Tell me about her…"

"Who?" Kagome asked distractedly.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha stated softly.

"Why? You don't even believe she's innocent…" Kagome answered in a disheartened tone. Her shoulders sagging in defeat. Even though Inuyasha had promised to get Kikyo back he had no affection for her sister. He thought she was a monster, just like most of the palace people.

"Because she is important to you mate," he stated softly and this time he gave into the urge to nuzzle her neck. Letting out a soothing rumble hoping to remove the distress from her scent, "I want to know her…from how you saw her."

Kagome twisted slightly so that she was looking at him, "Really?" She asked doubtfully.

"keh," Inuyasha stated with a nod, "I just wanna know who I'm saving," he stated looking away bashfully. The look she was giving him was making him feel weak and he couldn't stand it, but he cringed hoping the gruff statement didn't turn her off.

He was worried when she turned back around facing the horizon but allowed himself to relax when she leaned into him, letting her head lull back against his shoulder. He closed his eyes wondering if this was a dream as her voice flowed over him he felt like he was in utopia and couldn't help the satisfied rumble that came forth.

Kagome found that the words just started to flow once she opened her mouth and the purring noise coming from Inuyasha helped to sooth her until she could speak passionately about her sister.

As Kagome spoke she told Inuyasha everything she could remember about Kikyo, and it wasn't like before. Instead of feeling morbidly depressed and hopeless she actually felt closer. She felt like each word was cementing Kikyo closer to her. That Kikyo wasn't really that far off. She finally fell silent and continued to stare into the distance.

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck hesitantly. When she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side allowing him access he felt his heart leap. He tried to control it though. She didn't even seem aware of the action.

He squeezed her waist gently and continued to nuzzle his face in his neck, "We'll get her back…" he told her comfortingly. She didn't respond.

Not liking the lack of response. Inuyasha turned her slightly and held her chin so that her face was angled towards him. The movements caused Kagome to open her eyes and she stared at him unblinkingly.

"We'll get her back," Inuyasha told her firmly. His voice fierce and his eyes filled with determination. Kagome's eyes widened but she couldn't bring herself to look away from him. He held her gaze for a moment more before releasing her chin and looking away, "stupid woman, when I say I'm gonna do something I do it." He grumbled under his breath.

Kagome allowed a ghost of a smile to curl her lips and she nodded her head. She looked away a little fumbling awkwardly, "Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

"What?" He replied gruffly still staring down at the forest floor a light blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you," She murmured out softly. The talk had been exactly what she needed. His promise had been exactly what she needed.

Inuyasha grunted before gathering her in his arms and hopping out of the tree. If they were gonna make it back to the west in time they needed to start moving. The sooner he got Kagome's cousin to his dad the sooner he could find Kikyo and the sooner he could remove all trace of sadness from his mate.

Inuyasha had only paused for Kagome to get dressed before heading into camp. Where he started barking orders for the others to get ready to start moving again. The group hadn't really objected and within moments they were off again.

This time however Sango had suggested that they walk instead of fly. Sensing that Sango wanted to talk Kagome agreed with the idea and the irritated Hanyou merely grunted and walked ahead.

Kagome and Sango slowed their pace to allow the men to move on ahead in front of them. Once there was sufficient space between them Sango turned to Kagome,

"You ok?" She asked her brown eyes genuinely worried. As she observed her friend. Kagome had seemed lighter after her talk with Inuyasha, but there was no fire in her eyes.

Kagome shrugged and nodded her head, "I think so," she responded softly before narrowing her eyes at Sango, "You're such a jerk Sango! How could you do that?" she hissed remembering Sango's abandonment at the hot springs.

Sango grinned and shrugged her shoulder, "He's you mate," Sango stated, "he has more a right to comfort you than I do." She added with a hesitant glance in Kagome's direction.

Kagome frowned. She stared at the ground, "he doesn't have any such right…" She stated in a hard voice her lips hardening in a thin line.

Sango could see Inuyasha's ears drooped and she glanced at her friend, "How long are you gonna stay mad at him Kagome?" Sango asked softly but firmly as she glanced sideways at her friend.

Kagome turned her head to glare at Sango, "As long as I want. I don't owe him anything…and he has decided what he-."

"He made a mistake Kagome," Sango pointed out interrupting Kagome's rant.

Kagome glared at Sango her fists doubling. She stopped so that she could face her friend in righteous indignation, "How can you be defending him?" Kagome demanded to know her face becoming flushed with anger. She didn't even care to keep her tone down now, "he doesn't deserve my forgiveness!" she cried stomping her foot.

Sango glared back at Kagome and tossed her nose stubbornly into the air, "Your right he doesn't…"She agreed. Kagome continued to glare wondering what Sango was coming with next. She didn't have to wait long before the slayer continued.

"Your papa wasn't a perfect man Kagome, I'm sure he did things that didn't deserve to be forgiven. But your mama forgave him…Your mother is a good mate… you however…I'm starting to second guess…part of being a good mate is forgiving and if you cant forgive Inuyasha…then maybe you don't deserve him either… and maybe he isn't the only rotten mate in your relationship."

Kagome gasped at Sango's harsh words. Her eyes widened as she stared with anger at her friend. Before she could answer a growl cut them off. Inuyasha was standing beside her his face stormy with anger.

"it's the truth," Sango defended turning to face the angry hanyou.

"She doesn't need your shit Sango," Inuyasha hissed partially shoving Kagome behind him as if to protect her from the harshness of Sango's word.

Sango didn't lower her gaze or back down, "it's the truth. If you guys don't forgive each other then you don't deserve each other and your wasting the kami's time-."

Inuyasha growled his eyes flashing red, "That's enough! Stand down!" he growled pulling himself up to his full height and standing menacingly above her looking down at her from his nose.

Sensing things would escalate, especially with Inuyasha's demon running rampage at the edge of the hanyou's control Miroku stepped forward. He bowed to Inuyasha and pulled Sango down into a bow also much to the slayer annoyance.

"Forgive her, she meant no disrespect," Miroku murmured softly. His hand firm on Sango's back to force her continued submission, he didn't dear let up the pressure because he knew if he did Sango would speak her mind maybe a little too bluntly.

Inuyasha huffed and growled one last time in Sango's direction before gathering Kagome in his arms and practically flinging her onto his back, "learn to control your tongue bitch…" Inuyasha grounded out and it was more his beast talking than the hanyou himself.

Miroku felt Sango stiffen and he rubbed her back soothingly but still held her firmly in the bow. He pinched her arm slightly. Sango glared sideways at him before finally nodded her head and expressing her compliance to Inuyasha.

Seeing that she hadn't challenged his dominance, Inuyasha huffed one more time, "See you control your bitch better next time." He growled at Miroku his eyes staying more red than gold.

Miroku nodded, "My apologies…" he stated squeezing Sango's arm to stop the retort that he knew was about to bubble forth from the statement.

With a nod of his head, Inuyasha took off into a run, his hands gripping Kagome tightly so that she wouldn't slip from his back. Finally Miroku let Sango straighten. She boxed his hand away from her and straightened her clothes.

"What were you thinking?" Miroku asked softly as Kirara transformed.

"They are both my friends Miroku, and someone had to say it," Sango stated with a shrug as she climbed onto Kirara's back.

Pique clambered up softly and sensing an argument was brewing between the two companions he admitted softly, "Kagome is the stubborn sort, always have been since childhood…sometimes things are best said plainly," he admitted softly, his eyes gazing into the distance.

He was curious though as to the sort of man his cousin had shackled herself to. His gut twisted a little wondering if the relationship was a healthy one. There seemed to be much turmoil there and it should have been his job to protect her. If she was in some sort of hazardous relationship, he had no one but himself to blame. The fact that she was involved with a demon was bad enough, but he supposed it couldn't be helped. He would assess the situation some more to see what he could make of it.

When next they stopped the moon was peeking out. Inuyasha had stated gruffly that the stop was only to make something to eat. With that he had allowed her to slip from his back. He had issued orders for Miroku to gather wood to make the fire and had told Sango to go catch the meal. As a little punishment for her outburst he had instructed her to go by herself, Kirara was going to assist Miroku.

Sango glared at him but at Miroku's pleading look she rolled her eyes and marched off but didn't dignify the request with a response.

Seeing as how she hadn't been assigned a task and there was really nothing to be done Kagome went and sat quietly on one of the protruding roots of the tree, staring dejectedly off into the distance. Inuyasha hesitated, he wasn't sure if he should approach her. They hadn't spoken since he had taken off with her on his back and his beast had temporarily slipped out.

He wanted to comfort her but was at a loss for what to do. He hesitated a little cursing Sango for putting her back in a bad mood. He glanced at Kagome, wondering if she would be receptive as she was at the river.

Before he could make a move however, Pique went to sit beside her resting a comforting hand on her knee. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red for a moment as his beast howled in outrage but he looked away reminding himself that Pique was her cousin, and even if Kagome wanted to be touched by another he had given up his right to stop her.

Pique stiffened at the slight spike in youkai and he glanced at the hanyou. He could have sworn his eyes flashed red but the hanyou looked away.

Pique leaned his head close to his cousin, "Kagome-chan…what is your relationship with the hanyou?" He asked curiously.

Kagome's eyes widened. She glanced up at Inuyasha, his ears were trained in their direction but his arms were crossed. It seemed being outside of the realm of demons so long her cousin had forgotten how good their hearing was.

Kagome swallowed thickly and gave him a wry smile, "I would rather not think about it right now," Kagome whispered back to him, "its…complicated," she glanced up at Inuyasha and saw his ears droop and his shoulders sag.

Her heart clenched for a moment for hurting him but she forced herself to look away. He had hurt her so many times. She couldn't allow him to again and he had been willing to give up their mating. She looked down at her hands; it was probably for the best that they did remove their mate bond. She didn't fit in with his life or his castle and he obviously didn't want her. She had been the one to ask for it. It still hurt though to think he wasn't willing to fight her on that point.

"Will you be alright?" Pique asked concerned.

"Keh, I'm going to scout the area," Inuyasha stated gruffly. His gold eyes locked on to Pique, "If anything happens to her…I'll gut you myself," he threatened before running off. His beast howled in protest. It didn't want to leave their mate alone with a potential threat, but Inuyasha recognised Kagome probably wanted to talk to her cousin without him. Besides he knew his beast wouldn't emerge, ever since she had yelled her hate for him and her wish to never see him, it had been sadly suppressed.

Kagome looked into the tree lining where Inuyasha disappeared into. She twisted her mouth to the side as she thought for a second before turning back around and looking at her cousin.

"How have you been?" Kagome asked changing topics and smiling brightly, "I haven't really seen you since we were kids! Every time I visit Aunty you were always away," he had been constantly gone to some school or other or on some pilgrimage or simply training himself.

Pique nodded his head. He had been charged with protecting his young twin cousins at the parade so many moons ago and he had indeed brought them back home. However as their elder cousin he had failed them in every other regard.

"I needed to become stronger…"Pique stated simply. His eyes hooded over and he shook his head to dispel the unpleasant memories. He looked to his cousin there was sadness in her eyes and he knew for all his training he had again failed. He knelt in front of her his eyes down cast, "I am sorry Kagome…I have failed in my duty to protect you and your sister."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she looked at her elder cousin kneeling in front of her. She shook her head and move to pull him up but he refused to stand straight keeping his head bowed before her in a lowly position.

"Pique what are you talking about?" Kagome asked, "you haven't failed at anything."

Head bowed he shook his head, "You were always so naïve and sweet Kagome…" he stated softly shaking his head, "With your father dead, and my father dead long before yours, it was my duty to protect you and act as spokes man for the family…I failed at that so many years ago and I failed again… by seeking to be stronger, I abandoned you and your sister…forsaking my duty to you-."

"Pique…" Kagome stated softly touching his shoulder gently, "We were all young…and you returned me and Kikyo home," she stated softly. She had remembered the night of the parade, Pique had worked tireless to get her and Kikyo to safety and in the end he had left them both in the care of their father, "you did your duty."

"How can you say that? After what I let happen to Kikyo?" Pique asked sharply snapping his head up to look at her. The blank look on Kagome's face told him all he needed to know, it also explained her forgiving nature, "You don't know what happened to her do you?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head slowly, "no… no one told me…and it seemed unkind to bring it up," Kagome stated softly twiddling her thumbs. Whatever happened to Kikyo had been like the forbidden fruit in her family, no one mentioned it.

Pique sighed and stood. He sat beside her, "before you so freely offer your forgiveness…I must first lay plain to you my transgressions against yourself and your sister," he stated softly.

Kagome glanced at him and didn't say anything. She was eager to hear what had happened to change her sister so. She had often wondered if things would have been different had she snuck out with Kikyo to assist their father. She didn't have to wait long before Pique began,

"When I returned home…being male and possessing spiritual powers I was taken along with my uncles to rescue the villagers…

_A young Pique's eyes widened in fear and surprise as he saw the flaming village. People where running in the street screaming while youkai's seemingly half mad with blood lust rushed at them ripping apart all that lay in their way, giving no thought to age, gender or sex. Even a few lesser youkai's had fallen prey to the massacre._

_He himself stood in a river of blood, that was what the street seemed to be now, one big mass of blood, innards and looped off heads. Brightly coloured confetti and streamers gleaned from the blood splattered walls and twinkled up from the red rivers that sprang from the city floors, some streamers lay strewn across fallen heads providing coverage to the horrified expressions of the decapitated. His body shook as he heard his uncle's booming voice to hold the line. He held his hands up shakily in the positions he had learned and his lips trembled and his words couldn't form as he tried to say the spells to keep a barrier up. Priests from another shrine were trying to herd the people inside the barrier. _

_He watched in terror as a big lumbering boar, eyes red charged to wards them, it mowed down the priest who was currently ushering a lady and her infant toward them. It's mighty hoofs landed on the woman's head forcing her body downwards and she crumpled like paper, her blood bursting forth from the seems of her skin and a sickening crunch like noise following as she and her baby were completely levelled along with the terrified priests. It charged towards them and Pique screamed in terror. He did not move his hands however but the barrier was not enough against the beast. _

_Warm, red splattered all over him as his uncle's body collapsed at his feet. The thing laughed joined by others now and ripped into the priests. Pique stepped back blindly in terror. He fell and screamed covering his face as a bird descended upon him._

_Instead of being ripped apart like the men in his family he was pulled roughly upwards, "Come on Pique…run!" was the breathless command._

_Pique's feet stumbled along and he found that he was being held firmly by Sata. His friend's hair had turned crimson from blood, but his eyes did not hold the blood lust. Sata grunted before picking him up and hopping off._

"_It's a good thing I smelt you huh?" He asked softly, "It's so scary out there Pique…" Sata stated softly his own voice trembling, "Mama said I shouldn't have left, but I smelt you…and I thought you might be in trouble."_

_Pique clung to his friend's back and he couldn't even form words. Sata must have killed that bird demon to save him. Sata paused sniffing the air a gagging expression on his face._

"_What is it?" Pique asked softly. As Sata landed on a roof top._

_Sata turned his head in the direction of the town centre, "Your cousin passed this way," he stated, "she's in there."_

"_We have to get her!" Pique cried his eyes wide. There was no way Kikyo and Kagome could survive something like this. Sata nodded his head and changed direction. Turning away from the safety of his home._

_They flew pass the massacre in a blinding flash, Sata kept talking. Pique knew Sata chatted constantly when he was nervous or scared but he didn't mind. The sound of his friends voice was comforting against the screams._

"_We're almost to them," before the statement could fully leave his mouth Pique found himself tumbling off Sata's back. He landed with a wet plop in a stream of blood behind Sata._

_A demon was standing over his friend a malicious smile on it's face. His claws raised as Sata kneeled before him, "That's what you get stupid mutt for killing ma friend…now die!" it hissed it's bird like eyes wide and eerily red._

_Pique scrambled around and didn't know where he got the paper from but he launched it at the demon. It howled as the purification spread cross it's skin. The demon jerked back and hopped away. Pique doubted he killed it, he wasn't that strong. And he had never tried to purify anything before._

_He rushed towards his friend, "Sata-kun! Are you alright?" he asked. He got there just as Sata slumped over. Pique struggled to turn him on his back and his eyes widened._

_Sata's claws were clutching his throat. But instead of holding onto the throat, Sata's tiny clawed hands were barely clutching to a gaping slash across his neck. The open ends of the wound hung over his hand as if he was reaching into his own neck. Sata's body shook and he made sickening gasping noising as his body refused to take in air._

"_No..no!" Pique screamed for his best friend. He tried to close the wound over himself, but the body continued to shake gurgling noises blotting out the sound of anything else. Pique shook his head, he didn't want to be left alone. But already his friend's hand had gone stiff and there was nothing on his face except his wide eyed pained expression. Pique held his hand firmly, "Sata…" he cried, "come back… please…"_

_He looked up, there were some scavengers feasting near by and he almost went half mad as one dared to approach._

"_Give us the boy… and we'll let you live…" the hulking bird issued._

"_Never!" Pique cried, "He isn't dead!" he yelled stubbornly, "What is wrong with you!" He rushed at the bird with his fists. How could it demand such a thing. Pique pounded at it his purification channelled into his fists. The bird squawked but was no match for the half crazed boy. _

_He continued to pound until there was nothing left of the bird, "don't worry Sata, your safe," Pique stated breathlessly turning around. To his horror though another two of the birds had already descended on his friend's body._

_They sqwaked when he rushed them and took to the sky, one of them held Sata's limp bleeding body between it's claws. Pique screamed in horror as it flew away._

"_Sata!" he cried out in dismay shaking his head. He was knocked backwards by a family rushing away to save themselves and stumbled loosing sight of the birds. Sata fell to his hands and knees blood was everywhere he was covered in it._

"_Kikyo! Run home!-."_

_Pique heard the voice. His uncle… His uncle could save him. His uncle could save Sata. He had to get Sata back before the birds ate the rest of him, then his uncle could fix him. Pique stumbled to his feet. He rushed in the direction of the voice._

_He was so focused on it his mind blocked out everything._

"_Kikyo! Run!"_

"_No papa! I wont leave you!- PAPA!"  
_

_The scream was horrendous and seemed to cause Pique's blood to stop cold in his viens. When Pique finally got to the street the voices were on it was to an image that would be forever burnt into his mind. Kikyo stood wide eyed looking at her father's head that was now before her feet rolling idly back and forth._

_The body freshly beheaded was still on it's knees blood spurting forth and bathing the walls, the girl and the gang of youkai. He watched his nine year old cousin's bow clutter from her hand as she bent down scooping up her father's head and holding it gingerly. She walked with wooden steps to the bleeding body that had collapsed and tried to attach the head._

"_Look, the human has gone insane!" one of them laughed cruelly. As it watched Kikyo try again and again to reattach her father's head. Going back to retrieve it each time it rolled away. The demon laughed gleefully and held his uncle's body up as if to assist Kikyo, "here, try one more time…" it laughed as Kikyo again carried the head back. _

_His comapanions joined in on the laughter. Kikyo's eyes widened, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She screamed as she flew at them the head dropped from her hands. Her hands glowed brilliantly as she grabbed the youkai's hand that held her father and sank her teeth into it._

_The youkai howled more from the purification than the teeth that dug into his flesh, "get her off me!" it yelled flashing his hands._

_Another grabbed Kikyo by the hair and yanked her roughly back. She landed on her butt hard. But it was too late for the youkai his hand was completely gone. It turned angry eyes to Kikyo. Pique trembled as he watched it approach her but his body was frozen and he couldn't move._

"_You little bitch!" it cried as it picked her up by the hair with it's remaining hand. _

_Kikyo's face contorted with pain, but she schooled her features and looked it dead in the eye, "You killed my papa…and for that I will never forgive you…" she stated so deathly that Pique was sure he saw the youkai tremble._

_It tossed her for to the ground, "you took my arm bitch! So now I'm gonna take something of yours!" it cried in outrage as if just realising it had trembled in front of a wee girl. It tossed her to the ground and ripped at her kimono coverings._

"_What are you doing…." One of the friends asked, as it watched, "she's a shrine maiden….and a babe at that…"_

"_All the better! She's unused!" the youkai grunted as he dropped his hakamas using his body weight to press Kikyo down, "sides if her gods are so powerful let them save her!" he yelled._

_The others stood back. And Pique's eyes widened as he watched the labourous movement of the youkai above his cousin. He heard her screams. Her cries for her papa to save her. The youkai laughed. They all laughed._

_Pique couldn't turn away as the beast dismounted and his friend took his place. His body was stuck in the spot and he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he had soiled himself. He couldn't move and he couldn't assist. He heard someone screaming at them to stop, but they wouldn't listen._

"_Shut up or you'll join her!" One of the youkai snapped, "in fact I think we'll let you join her. I've got a taste for holy children!" it laughed gleefully._

_It was looking at him. The screaming kept going and Pique had to wonder if he was the one screaming. Then it happened Kikyo's eyes locked on to his. They were pleading for him to help her and he thought he heard her scream his name._

_Pique turned and vomited. The mocking laughter filled his ears and he was grabbed ruffly by the head. His face was forced down his butt sticking in the air. He struggled to turn his head, his gaze locked on to Kikyo's face. She stared blankly back at him her eyes strangely empty. His own stared wide eyed back at her. The feel of the cold air against his now exposed rump was like a foreign signal for him that he couldn't quite register. All his mind could think of was it felt oddly out of place at a time like this._

_Then there was the splatter of blood across his back. He didn't know what happened but he was yanked upright. Another palace guard. The youkai that had been attacking Kikyo two of them were palace guards. He stood in place his eyes still staring at Kikyo._

_The youkai that had been atop of her was yanked roughly backwards. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Was she dead? No. She got up and straightened her kimono or what could be straightened, it was mostly hanging from her in bloody shreds. Her legs wobled and she stumbled before scrambling back to her feet. His eyes followed her as she walked away and bent and came back. In her hands was he father's head. She brought it to the body and tried to put it back on. He watched as it rolled away and she went after it again bringing it back._

_He was shook roughly, "Boy! Boy!" _

_He looked up at the youkai. A fox youkai with a young face, "Does she belong to your family?" the guard yelled at him before shaking him again. Pique glance in the direction the youkai was pointing. Kikyo was still diligently trying to attach the head and retrieving it dutifully with each failed attempt._

"_For Pettes sake stop screaming and answer me!" the youkai cried exasperatedly._

_Was he the one really making all that noise? He wondered. He could still hear the screaming, but he wasn't sure if he was the one making the sound. The youkai cursed under his breath and Pique found himself horizontal to the ground. The youkai snatched Kikyo up and Kikyo screamed._

"_papa! My papa! We cant leave him!" she cried as the youkai hopped away._

"_be quiet girl he's gone!" the youkai told her. _

_They stopped moving on the outskirts of town. The fox placed them gingerly down, "My papa!" Kikyo screamed moving to step around him. _

_The fox clamped a hand on her shoulder halting her movements. Pique lurched forward, "Don't touch her! Don't touch her anymore!" He cried forcing the hand back. The fox demon stepped back and Pique grabbing his cousin's hand, "Come on Kikyo!" he yelled._

_He ran blindly in the direction of Kikyo's shrine. He was vaguely aware of the fox trailing behind them. They had to run. They had to get back to the shrine. Kikyo's mama would know what to do. His aunty would solve it. She was the only one. His mother hadn't been born with the gift of spiritual powers so his Aunty had to know. He yanked Kikyo along behind him ignoring her screaming. He ignored it when she was silent too. He had to get her home._

…" Pique's throat constricted and tears streamed down his face. He had done nothing to save her.

He had done nothing to save Sata. He had caused both their deaths. Kikyo's figuratively but Sata's death literally. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"After that she scared me…I couldn't be near her. Even after we got back I couldn't tell Aunty what happened…I kept…seeing it…seeing them…." He shook his head, he had spent a good couple of weeks soiling himself in his sleep after that, afraid to look at any woman, "I couldn't visit her…that was why your family never came with the migration…"

"What?" Kagome asked softly, the only words that could leave her lips. She was questioning the whole situation. How could this have happened to her sister and she not have known? Why didn't Kikyo tell her? What? What? The word kept circulating around her head.

Pique seemed to have misunderstood though as he began to explain, "I heard them talking about it… your grandpa… was at my mom's house…they thought I wasn't there. He was telling my mom that he was entrusting our family to a close friend of his because he couldn't take Kikyo to live with us humans…

"_Speak sense!" Pique heard his mother rage. He crept closer to the main room and knelt just behind the mat that guarded the entrance to their home and peeked in, "you propose to keep her here with… with the demons? Keep you all here? Did you not see what they did to us?" She asked her hands shaking._

_The old man's lips were set in grim lines and he nodded his head, "I know all that…but I cannot let her into a human society…it will destroy what I have left of her… she and her sister…. Are all I have left of my son…" he stated his eyes misting over._

"_You are a fool!" Pique's mother raged as she jumped to her feet, "it is madness! You can't let her stay! I wont allow you to keep my sister in a place like this! My new born nephew!" she cried, "No you all must join the migration!"_

_The old man remained resolute and shook his head firmly. Pique watched from his hiding place as his mother sputtered and shook in rage, "What about us? What about my family?" she asked as a last ditch attempt, "you have a responsibility to us! To look after us… you are the last male besides Pique! We are your responsibility!"_

_The old man sighed and nodded his head, "I know that… and I know Pique could not survive in this area any more…" he stated softly, "please… Taram is a good man… he will make you a good husband and a good father to Pique."_

"_I do not wish to marry Taram!" She yelled, "I have already had my husband! You cannot pawn me off to another!" She cried, "You cannot shriek your responsibilities!" _

"_I have made my decision. Taram loves you, and since I am the last remaining man I have given you and your household to him," he stated firmly. The old man's eyes were hard, "he has loved you for many months and everyone has been content to let you go without a husband because you have always been well provided for. Pique will need a man to guide him if he is to survive-."_

"_You should be that man!" his mother yelled furiously._

"_I am too old to provide so much support," the old man reasoned, "and Kikyo cannot survive-."_

"_The tai will never allow it!" His mother cried shaking her head, "he has banished all humans!"_

"_It has already been addressed. A fox from his army testified that his soldiers were the one to bring such ruin on my household. He has agreed to allows us stay and sustenance…" the old man stated, "and passage across the borders to visit you, pending authorization of course. I am not abandoning you… I will travel frequently to your house to ensure that you are well and the boy is well-."_

"_I don't care about that!" his mother screamed shaking her head, "do you think I care about prosperity at a time like this?" She yelled shaking her fist in his face. Pique thought for a moment she might strike the elderly gentleman, "I care about my sister! My nieces and nephew! How can you propose to keep them here! With youkai! Youkai!" she screamed the words eyes wide as if the man had gone insane._

"_We have the Tai's protection…" he stated. He held up his hand before the lady could intervene, " See reason…I beg you… look at how your son reacts to Kikyo… he cannot even look upon her face…all the monasteries know what has been done to her. None of the young men can look upon her. She is a sensitive child…she knows it. It is why I have kept her mostly to her room…" he stated, "Pique is next in line to be her protector and he cant stand the site of her…you… you, yourself tremble when you look at her."_

_Pique stuffed his fist in his mouth to stop the tears from coming. It was his fault then that his cousins and his aunts would have to live with the monsters. Because he was too weak. _

_His mother crumpled to the floor in a sobbing heap, "she just says the most horrid things," she sobbed brokenly, "she told me everything…with those dead eyes staring at me…as if she could see into my soul and see my horror…" she sobbed, "the way she stares vacantly out the window and speaks as if…" she shook her head._

_The older man placed a hand on her shoulder. The woman continued to cry, "I haven't meant to abandon my sister with her… I know that I have been lacking with my visits to assist in her care but please-."_

"_I am not accusing you of anything," the old man stated softly, "but you are Kikyo's family and look at how you react… I myself am guilty of the same reaction…raising her in such a world would destroy her. The demons… they wont care about such a thing…she is nothing to them…"_

_His mother trembled and continued to sob, her shoulders were bent and her form more docile, "What of Kagome and Souta?" she asked softly._

"_Kagome is a bright bubbly child," he stated softly, "she doesn't know what has happened, she merely thinks her sister is injured…she is unharmed by the events. We had thought to have her go with you…"_

_His mother looked up hopefully thinking to save just one of the children. But the old man shook his head, "Souta is too young to be separated from his mother. I and my daughter in law as well are broken…just as much as Kikyo is. We cannot by ourselves teach Souta how to love Kikyo…or anyone…but Kagome…She shows such unadulterated love for her sister… She still kisses her head… even though I know she is a little scared… and she still asks when Kikyo will be allowed to share room with her once again…I cant take her from Kikyo…"_

"_What if Kagome breaks?" His mother asked softly staring down into her hand._

_The old man looked troubled, "I will send her to you before that happens… I can only hope that she does not…"he stated softly, "for all our sake…her joy…selfishly I need it too…to remind myself that not all is amiss and how not to hate."_

_His mother nodded in agreement and looked down, "I have seen her playing with some of the youaki children….I have tried to stop her…but she doesn't seem to understand the concept of hate…"_

_The old man nodded in agreement. His mother eyes hardened, "Very well I shall go with Taram and be a good wife to him for the sake of my son. But please…I don't wish to lose all of my original family…"_

"_You will not… I promise you if something should threaten the mental health of any of the children I will send them all to you and stay here with Kikyo myself..."_

_His mother looked away her eyes troubled, "Will I be able to see any of them besides you?" She asked softly._

_The old man looked as if to say no but then he paused, "For now, just me and Kagome if she wishes to come…and later when Souta is able to leave his mother I will take him. But just one at a time… I will perhaps take turn with your sister."_

_His mother nodded and gave a resigned sigh, "And Kikyo?" she asked softly. Sadness in her eyes, "I haven't been a very good aunt to her…but I do love her-."_

"_I know you do…" he stated softly, "but…if and when Kikyo makes the trip is dependent on Kikyo…I cant take her if I think she is not ready."_

_His mother nodded, "I understand, that is all I can ask. I shall write her letters and you will read them to her for me?" she asked softly, "I would stay-."_

"_You must think of Pique…he cannot stay here." The old man stated firmly, "I have seen the way he trembles at the sight of demons…the boy needs time to heal too."_

_His mother nodded her eyes saddened, "I suppose it is for the best."_

…"

Pique sighed and looked off into the distance, "My mother was married a few days after and the week after we left…with the rest of the humans…had I been strong enough…you all could have come with us…Had I been strong enough… I could have saved her and Sata…"

He shook his head and doubled his fists, "So I decided I would become strong," he stated softly, "my spiritual powers were on the weak side seeing as my mother hadn't any at all and all the monasteries had refused to school me further. They said I had reached my peek and I might damage myself. But Taram was a good man to me; he taught me all he knew. He helped me practice. But by the time your first visit came I was still too weak… I couldn't face you like that…so I spent most of your visits hiding and training. Finally I left to join a monk who I heard was great… I kept training, but nothing seemed to make me strong enough…I am so sorry Kagome…so sorry…"

Kagome could only stare in shock at her cousin. She could neither offer him comfort or anything. Her mind was reeling the only thing she could fathom was. What? Could it be true? Had this happened? What?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He had felt the waves of distress coming from his mate and had rushed back. He had been held up though because some petty youkai had decided to test the half-breed.

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked softly as he too came back to the clearing along with Sango and Kirara. They had no doubted assisted Sango despite his orders but Inuyasha didn't care about that now.

Kagome was sitting on the log where he had left her but her face was in shock and her eyes were wide. She looked as if she was in pain and he could practically taste her distress. He wanted to yell at her cousin but the man was in a similar state.

Kagome looked at him with wide doe eyes and he was unsure of what to do. He took a step forward and stopped. Did she want his touch? She had been receptive earlier…but was it ok? He whimpered and held his hand out to her.

He was slightly shocked when she flew up with a cry of, "Inuyasha!"

She stumbled towards him, running almost blindly. She dashed into his chest wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his shirt. Inuyasha clutched her shoulders tightly and hugged her to him.

He scooped her up and jumped away from the group. He sensed she needed time. After he had carried her a good distance away he stopped in the branches of a tree and held her while she sobbed. He combed a hand through her hair and tried to growl soothingly.

"Inuyasha…" she sobbed brokenly.

"shh..Kagome, I'll protect you…" he stated softly.

She shook her head, her hands still fist-ed in his clothing, "Kikyo…" she sobbed softly.

Inuyasha held her away from him and forced her to look into his face, "I'll protect her too…" he told her earnestly.

"Forever? Both of us?" Kagome asked wide eyed and scared.

"For eternity," Inuyasha promised without a batting his eyes, "For as long as you want me too, and long after that."

Kagome sobbed and threw herself back into his arms. She cried that way until she cried herself to sleep and he kept holding her and rubbing her back and her head soothingly long after she had gone to sleep and she didn't release her grip of him. He didn't mind if she never let go.

L

Author's Corner

L

Ok guys! That was it. Finished typing at 4:49 am! Lol! Didn't do any school work which is what I should be doing… so don't be surprised when I start asking for donations towards food….

Sigh my project was just too depressing. I need to learn DOT. Net by the end of the weekened…its Saturday morning..and I need to finish coding by Wed….

Anyways! On to a happier note…I hope you'll get this chapter soon…I have to edit it…with my work load it looks dismal to see your eyes before December. If it does then woot! If it doesn't know that it wasn't because of lack of love….

It never gets posted I've probably died from over exertion and lack of sleep…in which case this author's note makes no sense….i am rambling…I need sleep.

Good night/ morning all… thanks to people who are still reading….i need to get up in about two three hours…to do actual work…and tend to my dogs….er….sigh….thanks again and goodnight.


	27. Friendships and Worth

L

L

Chapter 27

Friendships and Worth

L

L

Inuyasha brows crinkled as he stared down at the woman he held in his hands. He could hardly believe the story she told him. He sighed. Kagome sniffled and he pulled her closer. He had to get her sister back. He wanted to do everything for her, fix everything for her. He cursed under his breath wondering if she'd ever truly let him.

He was glad she had ran to him though. He wasn't sure he could have stomached it if she had turned to Sango for help, worse yet Miroku. He brought her face close and nuzzled her hair, inhaling the scent of the now sleeping woman. He had even followed her lead and detoured to try and pick up a hint of the kids.

Stupid wench she had set them back in their return journey to the west. He inhaled deeply allowing her scent to wash over him and taking comfort in the fact that she was safe in his arms.

"How are you doing?"

Inuyasha didn't have to turn his head to know that the voice belonged to Miroku. He could smell the approach of his best friend eons before he actually broached the silence of the moment.

"Alright… especially when she lets me hold her like this…" He answered softly. He pushed a lock of hair out of her face. She scrunched her nose and swatted at his hand before turning her head and grumbling something miserably into his clothing, with a small exhale she settled back down.

"have you guys gotten things smoothed over?" He asked as he took a seat next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and shrugged his shoulder, "She doesn't want me," he stated softly as he watched her. His expression was pained. He really had no right to suspect that she should. She was so perfect and he was well, a hanyou…a nothing.

"Women rarely know what they want," Miroku observed softly, "she is your mate Inuyasha… perhaps… you should take a firmer hand of things," he added.

"You've been talking to Sango?" Inuyasha growled out a little too roughly remembering the harsh words that had brought tears to Kagome's eyes and distress to her scent. He clenched his fists setting his jaw, he didn't want Kagome to be in pain over anything.

He blinked in surprise when Kagome's hand reached up to gently touch his face something akin to a soothing growl leaving her. He looked down at her. He hand dropped into her lap and she mumbled his name before snuggling back into him.

"See? She is your mate Inuyasha," Miroku observed, "She can not stop loving you just as much as you cant stop loving her. Perhaps Sango is right… you have to show her you are of worth too…that having you, is not something she can take for granted."

Inuyasha shook his head as he looked down at the woman in his arms. He couldn't risk that. He couldn't risk her totally turning from him. He had to have her… anyway she was willing for him to have her.

"Inuyasha… for a relationship to work…you both must recognise your worth in it," Miroku stated softly.

"Sango put you up to this…." Inuyasha groaned out again.

Miroku sighed, "So what? What she says is wisdom…" He stated. He paused letting Inuyasha be for a while. He watched as his friend nuzzled the female and Kagome while asleep was very receptive. Miroku turned his eyes upwards before beginning again, "Kagome was trapped too I think…placing you above her, thinking she didn't deserve or couldn't fit in at the castle. It was recognising her self worth that gave her the strength to demand that she walk away… and ultimately forced you to recognize that she could and would leave you-."

"But I cant leave her!" Inuyasha hissed lowly his eyes flashing red, "I couldn't even if I wanted to… I never meant to push her so far-."

"You know that…and I know that…" Miroku stated softly, "but the trick is to not let her know that…be gentle about it though. You've got to keep it firm that you're here to stay-."

"But you said to leave her!" Inuyasha cried out in exasperation. How was he going to leave her and make it clear he would stay at the same time?

Miroku grinned, "It's all in the art of the game…-."

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked jumping to his feet Kagome clutched in his arm.

Miroku jumped out too. He felt the evil that hovered not too far off. Kagome startled in Inuyasha's arms her eyes flying open. Her heart beat accelerated for a moment but she forced herself to relax when she saw she was safe.

"What-."

"Naraku…" Inuyasha hissed lowly. Just as Sango touched down on Kirara with Pique. Inuyasha swung Kagome onto his back, "lets go," he cried and raced off.

He forced his legs to go faster than he had ever gone before. What he hadn't mentioned to them was that there was blood. The scent of blood hung thick and heavy in the air. The scent of the three missing kids intermingled with it.

He headed swiftly in the direction of the hanyou.

"Iorn Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled.

He had hardly stumbled out of the forest to the river when he had seen them. There was a large hunching thing, that looked almost like a cross between an over grown lizard and a man. It had the boy clenched between his fists.

The boy's body clattered to the ground, his head landing in the river. He didn't move, but stayed deathly still at the side of the stream. The thing whatever it was had evaded the attack and was standing off to the side. As Inuyasha's attack ripped into the trees on the other side of the river.

Kagome gasped as she saw Hakaru's prone form half in the water. The once clear water had began to turn a pale shade of red carrying the red liquid downstream.

"You wish to retrieve the boy priestess?" The demon asked in a deep taunting voice, "Hakaru… was that his name?"

Kagome turned with wide eyes to the demon. Their eyes locked. The demon smirked, "Don't even think about reaching for your arrow priestess…I know what your about to do before you do it," he stated with a lowly chuckle.

Kagome's eyes widened she hadn't even gotten her hand fully upwards. The demon lurched out of the way just as Sango's boomerang flew past his head and he knocked the demon slayer from the back of Kirara before evading the snapping cats large fangs. It chuckled gleefully,

"I shall eat you all…then I shall find the others and devour them too… If I were you..I wouldn't worry so much about your lady friend," the demon stated looking at Miroku, "It makes no sense you move to help her up…I'll eat you before you get half way to her."

Miroku tensed as the monster spoke and Inuyasha growled low in the back of his throat. Kagome in the mean time glanced at Hakaru. He would drown if he stayed in that position.

The demon chuckled. He stepped in Hakaru's back and there was a sickening crunching noise. The weight at the base of his spine propelled Hakaru's upper body out of the water. The boy's eyes flew open, blood red and wide as he snarled his pain into the wind.

The demon chuckled, "He has air now…wasn't that what you wanted priestess?" He asked with a low chuckle.

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the display in horror. Inuyasha growled and attacked but the demon side stepped knocking him in the back of the head. Hakaru once again fell into the water. This time the stain of it was an even deeper red.

"I can read your minds…it no use to try and evade me…" It chuckled. He locked gazes with Inuyasha grinning wickedly before it ran to the side and intercepted Sango yet again tossing her body backwards.

Sango grunted and flew across the space into Miroku who had been trying to attack another way. Gritting his teeth Pique fingered a ofuda. He stiffened though when the beast eyes's locked with his. The thing chuckled but instead of rushing him as he expected it diverted charging towards the river.

"Kagome!" Pique cried out seeing that the beast was heading straight to his cousin who was trying to yank the boy's body from the water. He threw the offuda but the beast lept upwards and the thin piece of paper planted itself on Inuyasha.

The hanyou hissed as the purification powers burnt his skin his eyes widened as the thing grabbed Kagome around the neck and hoisting her into the air. Kagome gripped at the hand that clasped brutally around her neck. She Kicked her feet in vain as she felt her vision begin to go black.

Pique rushed forward but the demon reared back sending him colliding into Sango and Miroku that were just getting up. Without further adue the demon lurched upwards and brought his fists down on Kirara's head. The cat gave a soft mewl before dropping from the sky, her body transforming into a kitten.

The demon grinned and turned to Inuyasha, "Now watch as I crush you're mate.." It drawled in laughter shaking Kagome before the hanyou.

Kagome felt her teeth rattle in her head. She clamped her eyes shut and tried to grasp for air. "No….Inuya.." the demon shook her again and laughed as she bit her tongue. Kagome almost gagged on her own blood. Inuyasha couldn't attack, he needed to get everyone out of here.

Just as soon as the demon's laughter began it was cut off. Kagome found herself free falling to the ground. That is until she was snatched up by a newly transformed Kirara. Inuyasha stood in front of her. Well Inuyasha's youkai stood protectively in front of her. She could tell by the caress of powers that this wasn't Inuyasha.

Kirara landed softly by their other comrads who were still knocked out. She placed Kagome down gently.

The demon was staring in wide eyed shock, "Why can't I sense your thoughts?" It howled in outrage before it rushed forward only to have Inuyasha slam his fists into its head. His fist went straight through as if the head was nothing. But he didn't stop there, he removed his claws and ripped what was left of the body apart. The monster fell in shreds to the ground like morbid confetti.

Kagome placed a hand to her sore neck, "Inuyasha?" She questioned softly.

Inuyasha turned to face her, his eyes blood red. Then a look of abrupt pain crossed his features before the demon retreated and his eyes were once again golden. He stared at her for a moment in confusion but what was clear on his face was hurt.

Inuyasha had come back to his senses none the wiser about what had happened. He was covered in blood, but he also felt a deep sadness that he could only pin point as coming from his youkai. He shook his head.

"You ok?" He asked as the same time Kagome did.

Before Kagome could ask anything else she was distracted by a weak sputter. Kirara was gingerly pulling Hakaru from the river. Kagome rushed over to him. She dropped to her knees beside him and turned him gingerly onto his back. The movement caused an agonizing wail from the demon boy. His eyes had moved from blood red to green and he was hyperventilating.

His lower half hung limply, twisted awkwardly away from his upper half. There was an odd protrusion from his side and Kagome was horrified to think it was a bone from his rib cage, but based on the position she knew that was what the pointed object was. His body was covered in deep gashes and shook uncontrollably.

"Hakarau…" Kagome mumbled softly, her hand hovered over his face but she was afraid to touch him.

His eyes flickered and locked on hers. His lips twitched as if he was trying to smile. He coughed again, blood spewing from his lips, "Sa..Sai…" his words cut off with the hyperventilation and he opened his mouth to try again.

"Shh…Shh…" Kagome cooed softly. She looked him over she didn't even know where to start to try and heal. Her hand hovered uncertainly above him, "Shh honey, don't speak…I've got you…you're ok.."

"Sa..S…" he continued to try and gurgle the words.

It was Pique that placed a hand on his head and mumbled a few words. Kagome was shocked when Hakaru went completely limp in her arms. She glanced up at her cousin wide eyed, "What did you do?" Kagome asked.

"I placed him in a trance… It is kind of like a deep sleep," He added softly as he looked down at the broken body in his cousin's hand. He hadn't wanted to assist a demon, but Kagome was attached to this boy and so for his cousin's sake, "Awake he might hurt himself, plus demons can heal…perhaps with the body asleep, his youkai will have more luck in this?"

Kagome nodded dumbly seeing the sense in that. She bit her lips and looked down at the broken body. His waist was almost turned in the completely wrong direction. Could his youkai heal this? How would they even move him? Why would anyone do this to a small boy?

"Why were you so far from home?" Kagome asked softly as she placed a hand on Hakaru's forehead, "Where were you going?"

"It seems his destination was away from the west," Miroku stated softly, "and also to keep hidden from something…he did a good job hiding his scent and everything from us…"

Kagome nodded her head, "We teach them at the school…" she stated softly her eyes still locked on the boys form.

Inuyasha walked off, when he came back about half hour later he had made a crude net like thing from young saplings. He secured it onto Kirara's back. Lifting Hakaru's broken from gingerly he settled the boy into the makeshift basket. Inuyasha paused momentarily. It wasn't right… he could return this boy's body to his parents like this. He reached into the sling and gritting his teeth he readjusted Hakaru's lower half so that it was straightened. He ignored the sound of grinding bones and scraping pieces.

In the time he was gone Kagome and her cousin had managed to bandage the boy up stuffing foul smelling herbs into his wound, he recognised that the bandages were made from the group's clothing. He didn't comment… He knew for certain he would be delivering a dead boy to the castle of the west…there was no two ways about it.

"Lets hurry and get him home," Inuyasha stated his voice raw with emotion. What had possessed the kid to run off?

Kagome nodded her head getting to her feet, "The sooner we get him home the better able to assist him we'll be," she stated firmly.

No one commented on her forced optimism. Sango, Pique and Miroku boarded Kirara gingerly, paying keen attention not to jostle the sling that rested against the cat's side. As Sango peered into the sling she realised that Inuyasha had done his best to make it comfortable, he had stuffed it with the leaves that fell from the saplings he had cut down. Sango averted her eyes it was too sad to look at.

L

Scene change

L

Saiko gritted her as stood face to face with the man that had tried to assault Taru at the shrine. He had also been the one they had been tracking for days now, the man that had ultimately caused the split up and all the terror she had faced for so long. Now here she stood face to face with him in the halls of the castle him and the palace guards.

"They aren't anything but children..." A guard hissed.

"Leave me with them," the man commanded, "I'll speak to them then take them home," he said in a way that seemed he was finding the entire thing utterly dull.

Sata stared in horror as the guards all but disappeared from the hall. She didn't have time to stop them, as soon as the command was issued they were simply gone. The demon grinned evilly at her and she shuddered.

Saiko had been so focused on finding Rin, that she hadnt had time to stop and speak to any guards. As they were coming she could smell the scent of Naraku's minion thick in the air. Her fear for her friend had spurred her on. She had by passed the guards and entered the palace.

When she had gotten up she handn't seen Hakaru. She had calmed Taru and after an hour or two of searching had decided to head west. She had expected to find Hakrau waiting, instead she had been terrified when the scent of Naraku assaulted her. So it was she had sped towards Rin's scent only to stop short.

Saiko placed her hands up defensively tossing up a barrier just as the demon lurched. The force of the hit against the barrier forced her feet back but it didn't shatter. Saiko gritted her teeth feeling them chatter in her head. She formed ice blades and released them in one smooth movement causing the demon to jump back or risk being impaled.

"Get help," Saiko told Taru not taking her eyes from the demon that bared her way.

Taru nodded and flew off. Saiko quickly put up a barrier just as the demon made to grab at Taru. He snarled at her. Saiko stared at him with a determined look in her eyes.

"I cant let you pass," she stated firmly, "what have you done with Rin-chan?"

The demon smirked, "The same thing I'm about to do to you...but much worse..." he grinned before he attacked the barrier again but this time was different the barrier shattered and was broken.

Saiko jumped to the side narrowly missing the claws that swiped at her neck. Her eyes were wide as her muscles trembled. The shock of the sudden hit had taken a drain on her youkai. She scrambled to her feet and narrowly avoided the next attack.

L

Sesshomaru was startled from his conversation with his father when a young phoenix flew through the window to pull at his hair. It was such an odd moment that he found himself fixed in the same spot staring blankly at his father, his words frozen on his lip.

The bird popped out of her demon form to dangle in front of him her cheeks pink from execration and breath laborious.

"Help! Help!" She chirped grabbing a fist full of his hair again and flying in the direction of the door as if to move him with her tiny weight. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "help! Help! Killing Rin and Saiko!"

Instantly Sesshomaru was out of his seat. The bird eeped holding onto the ends of his hair for dear life as the hall began to suddenly move by in a blur. Taru held on tight her body flagging along behind the demon who was running impossibly fast.

"What is the meaning of this?" Inutaisho bellowed just as Sesshomaru touched down. Inutaisho had gotten their a fraction of a second before him. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the thought before looking back to the scene before him.

Saytan was in the hall to his personal chambers. A young girl was bleeding before his feet. They had gotten there just as the elder demon had wrapped his hands in the girls grayish hair pulling backwards cruelly so her head was tilted painfully to look at him. One hand at her throat.

The distraction was just the thing the little one seemed to be waiting for. In the same instant Saytan looked up, she clutched the hand that held her throat and encased it in ice, Saytan pulled back but not before a shaft of ice was tossed directly back at him. The pointed spear piercing his shoulder, the girl scrambled to her feet and jumped away. She was panting and swaying slightly but she didn't take her eyes off her attacker.

"Saytan, what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes narrowed at both the persons in his personal wings, way too close to Rin's quarters for the news that had just been delivered. He recognised the girl as the young leopard from the miko's school. But as to why she was here was another issue.

"My lords," Saytan stated bowing in a sign of respect, "These holigans broke into the castle, when I tried to escort them out, the brat went ballistic-."

"Not true!" Taru cried releasing her grip on Sesshomaru's hair. She alighted on his shoulder and pointed an accusing finger to Saytan, "he try kill Rin-chan!" She declared.

Saytan glared at her, "Surely they've both gone insane-."

"no! Liar! Pants on fire! Liar!" Taru screamed hoping from one foot to the next. Saytan made to say something only to be interrupted by the same sing song voice and dance.

"Enough!" Inutaisho finally bellowed, "You !" he pointed to Saiko who bowed her head but kept her eyes firmly planted on Saytan, "Report."

"We have been trailing this man, ever since he first attacked us at the sunset shrine, the day of Lord Inuyasha's wedding seeking information on Rin-chan. Since then we have found out that he is in leage with a demon by the name of Naraku in a coo to take Rin-chan's life, in fact his purpose after leaving the evil hanyou was to kill Rin-chan. We came here in hopes of alerting you… on arrival though the scent of Naraku led us to instead head straight to where Rin-chan's scent was strongest-."

"Obviously the child has gone insane…" Saytan drawled cutting off Saiko his face bored as he regarded her like a speck of dust under his feet.

"These names are not ones a child would know," Inutaisho stated, "How come you to be in my son's personal chambers?"

"My lord surely you don't imply-."

"The question remains unanswered," Sesshomaru stated lightly. His eyes narrowed and he stepped passed all of them to approach the door that was Rin's. He pulled it open easily and stepped inside. The scent of blood and death drifted out but the scent did not belong to Rin. Inutaisho gestured to Saytan to follow.

Saytan clenched his fists but nodded entered the nursery just as Sesshomaru was coming out of Rin's bed chambers. He stepped passed the body of Rin's fallen maid. Etta lay dead by the door her blood outlining her form in thick red pool. Sesshomaru scanned the bedroom before turning back out. His eyes bled red at the edges as he regarded the demon before him,

"Where is she?" He demanded in a voice like ice.

"My Lord…surely you aren't suggesting…" He stated.

Sesshomaru's growl echoed through the room, "You test my patience…." He stated. He turned to Saiko, "find a guard, instruct him to summon Dar, the head of the guards to me," he stated.

Saiko bowed before departing. She was gone quickly. Taru hovered behind forgotten by the adults in the room. She silently slipped off into Rin's chambers.

Sesshomaru faced Saytan his eyes stormy, "I do not repeat myself."

"If the little human is missing, then the children you seem to trust over your wife's brother, would have been the one to take her. See reason Sesshomaru… Why would I need to steal your human pet?"

"You sent for me my lord?" Dar asked entering the room Saiko in toe behind him along with five guards.

"Take Saytan to the dungeons….It seems I have needs to refresh his memories," Sesshomaru stated with a feral snarl.

The guards immediately surrounded the lord. However none held him as it was below their station to do so. Saytan growled but followed them out his eyes glinting dangerously as he cast a malicious look in Saiko's direction.

Saiko for her part held her head high and refused to dignify him with any kind of reaction. As soon as the procession was gone Dar turned to Sesshomaru,

"What's happened?" He asked softly.

"Someone has taken Rin… I need the grounds search-."

"Rin no leave…" Taru stated coming back out the chambers. She scratched her head lightly before sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Are you certain Taru-chan?" Saiko asked. Sesshomaru wasn't inclined to believe the child who hardly reached his knee but the leopard had interrupted before he could make a move.

"Hai! Taru sure!" She declared popping her finger out her mouth and rocking back and forth, "No bad energies…Just anger…lots of anger…they didn't find Rin-chan and Rin-chan did not leave…" Taru assessed with a firm nod to emphasize how sure she was.

Saiko ducked into the room herself along with Sesshomaru , Inutaisho and Dar. They all surveyed the room. Saiko put a hand to her mouth and cried,

"Rin-chan, you can come out now!" she declared loudly her voice echoing off the walls. She waited holding her breath but nothing happened.

Sesshomaru glared, "You waste my time," he growled.

Taru stuck her nose in the air and folded her arms, "Rin-chan here!" She stated firmly stomping her foot.

Sensing his son's irritation Inutaisho held up a hand and bent so he was eye level with the child, "And why do you say that, little one. Don't you think she would have come out now?" He asked.

Taru bit her lips slowly unfolding her hands seeming to lose some of her spunk. She scratched her head looking unsure before piping up, "Maybe she cant!" She declared, "Taru cant come out when Saiko-chan hides her! Maybe Kikyo-sama hid Rin-chan… then Rin-chan wont be able to come out at all!" She declared with a victorious grin. Her grin turned to a frown, "but Kikyo-sama and Kagome-chan not here…" she remembered softly, "cant hide Rin-chan…" Taru frowned her eyes welling up with tears. She turned them to look at the elder demon, "Rin-chan no leave room though…" she insisted her inability to explain the situation making her want to cry in frustration.

"That's it Taru! You're a genious! Kikyo-sama or Kagome- chan did the hiding!" Saiko exclaimed.

"That is impossible since neither are here," Sesshomaru pointed out. To which Dar nodded his head in agreement.

"Not really," Saiko stated, "All Rin-chan would have needed would be to activate the masking spell. We learnt about that in school. It is a type of seal used to hide persons in the case of an attack when the miko must protect her person at all cost. A trusted miko will then be able to release the target from the hiding spell."

Saiko dropped to her knees. She instantly began to concentrate. She fanned her youkai out trying to pick up anything different across the room. Her brows knitted when she picked up nothing. She opened her eyes and looked at Taru shaking her head.

"Try gain!" Taru demanded, "Look harder!"

Saiko sighed but obliged her friend. She once again spread her aura out. This time she held it there breathing deeply and trying to sense anything amiss. Then as she was about to pull back, she sensed it. Something so very slight it was almost impossible to detect. Saiko concentrated on the feeling and then finally she had it.

Her eyes snapped open, "Under the bed!" Saiko declared.

Sesshomaru was instantly by the bed. He hosted the huge thing up and tossed it to the side as if it were nothing. The only thing visible however was the wooden floor boards.

"There is nothing there," Dar declared.

However Saiko was undeterred she marched over and fell to her knees. She planted her hands firmly on the floor boards, gathering all her reeki she pushed it out and at the boards. Saiko cried out in agony when she was tossed violently backwards.

She would have landed in the wall had Dar not hopped up to catch her small form. The scent of burning fleshed filled the air. Saiko howled as she held her hands away from her. They were charred and smoking.

"Saiko-chan!" Taru cried in dismay rushing over to her friend. Tears welled up in her eyes and she spilled them over her friends hands. They landed with a hiss as they cooled the heated flesh and Saiko sucked in a deep breath a large tear spilling over her cheeks. Taru's tears did nothing more than stop the purification powers from spreading. Saiko sniffled lightly as she gingerly held her charred hands out from her body and tried her hardest not to cry.

Sesshomaru turned to face the girl and nodded his head, "You have my thanks," he stated softly. The spot where Saiko had touched now crackled with energy. A bright pink barrier formed a dome over a the floor where the bed had been.

Visbile through the barrier was what appeared to be a trap door a paper ofuda plastered to it, seemingly the source of the barrier. Dar stepped back involuntarily from the angrily blazing miko powers.

Sesshoamru reached forward pushing his youkai at the barrier. It repelled him. He charged at it but was pushed back. Smoke rose from his clothes. Before he could make another attempt his father stopped him, gripping him firmly by the shoulder.

L

Inuyasha had to keep his pace slow. Kirara could hardly move along without jostling the small boy and every bump caused Kagome to look up in fear. Inuyasha rubbed her thighs soothingly. Kagome sighed and looked down her eyes half hooded as she stared at the path ahead of her.

She rested her head heavily against Inuyasha's shoulder and let out a deep breath. She sent up silent prayers to the Kamis to please let Hakaru be alright.

As they approached the castle Inuyasha stopped suddenly sniffing the air, "Naraku…" he hissed. He turned to the others, "Take the boy to the infirmary," he demanded before bounding off in the direction of Rin's room.

Inuyasha made easy work of getting to the rooms that belonged to his adopted niece. He hopped through the window and came up short when he spotted his brother , father and Dar in the room. He looked at them uncertainly allowing Kagome to slip from his back.

Sesshomaru turned to face her, "are you the source of this?" Sesshomaru asked turning to face Kagome.

Kagome didn't have to see to know what he was talking about, she could feel her sister's powers radiating from the room. It was slightly tainted though, but not as bad as the last time she felt it..when Kikyo had tried to take Shippo. Kagome stepped forward. Her eyes landed on Saiko who was being held in Dar's arms. Taru was hovering near to Saiko trying to wash Saiko's hands with her healing tears.

Relief spread through her at seeing the other two missing children.

"Kagome-ne-san!" Taru declared fluttering about, "Kikyo-sama burnt Saiko's hands!" She complained poutily. Taru was fairly used to Kikyo being stand mean-ish with them but she had never known Kikyo to be such a mean-y before . Taru pouted not understanding that Kikyo would not have direct control over the barrier.

"It seems Rin is trapped inside that barrier," Inutaisho stated for clarification purposes.

Kagome nodded her head she approached the barrier and sat in front of it. Her brows knitted. She reached out hesitantly, "please let me break it…" she murmured softly as he powers swarmed to her finger tips.

As he hands came in contact with it the barrier dropped and the ofuda that had been plastered on the door burnt away seemingly on its own.

"It seems you are stronger than you let on Miko…"Inutaisho observed.

Kagome shook her head, "I didn't do anything," she stated softly, "I merely touched it…It just…went away," she added her brows knitted. It was almost as if the barrier had allowed her entrance.

"Perhaps Kikyo meant for you to open it," Inuyasha suggested softly.

Kagome nodded her head slowly, "that makes sense…" she stated. After all Kikyo did trust her. The point of a barrier like this was to only allow trusted persons to open it. She reached for the grove and pulled up but the door wouldn't budge. After another go and nothing she frowned.

"Let me," Inutaisho stated. He bent down and yanked on the grove meant to be used to grasp the door. Nothing happened. Inutaisho frowned and reached forward yanking once more, still nothing, "Impossible…" he stated unbelievingly.

"Maybe this too has a person meant to open it," Dar observed, "Sesshomaru you try….don't pull it open, merely allow your youkai to push against it."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and released his youkai. Kagome stepped back the release causing her to feel stifled, her powers jumping defensively to the surface. Almost as soon at the reki hit the door it flew open. Sesshomaru called his powers back in.

Inside the box Rin was crouched down a dagger clutched to her chest and her form trembling. Upon seeing who had opened the door she dropped the dagger and jumped up attaching herself to Sesshomaru's leg.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She declared crying softly, "Rin was so scared."

Kagome walked over to area. It had been lined with furs and even had a pillow inside as if meant to allow Rin to rest comfortably. It was deep enough for Rin to have been able to crouch down in there and wide enough for her to roll around. There were writing across the door but the hand wasn't her sister's own, and the symbols seemed to be formed in blood.

"Rin-chan…who did this?"Kagome asked softly as she observed the symbols.

"Kikyo-sama forced Rin to do it…" Rin stated softly. She shuffled uneasily as if she had done something wrong. She released Sesshomaru and stepped back her head bowed, "She forced Rin to cut Sesshomaru-sama…

….

_Kikyo snarled her face twisted in Rage, "Stop crying!" She demanded hotly her lips turned into a snarl as she thrust her face close to Rin's angrily._

"_Kikyo-sama please…Rin wont tell… RIn promises," she stated softly begging._

_Kikyo placed the sharpened quill in Rin's hand and pushed the girl forward, "Go to him," Kikyo demanded, "tell him you have to show him the work, then stab him with the pen, pretend to trip and fall…make it look like an accident."_

"_no..Rin doesn't want to-."_

"_I said stop crying!" Kikyo demanded shaking Rin harshly, "Crying is a sign of weakness…If you don't do this they'll all die! Don't you understand? I cant let them get you… they'll do to you what they did to me! You cant let them see how scared you are Rin…"_

"_Cant we just tell Sesshomaru-."_

"_No! Then they'll kill my papa…do you want to murder my papa Rin?" Kikyo asked gripping Rin's arm in a vice like grip. _

_Rin shook her head afraid to say yes. Kikyo smiled but her eyes were distant, "good girl…Now this will be over soon…." She stated giving Rin a little shove._

…"

"This Sesshoamru remembers…." Sesshoamru stated softly. He had remembered the day Rin had uncharacteristically interrupted his work to show him her drawings. She had then stumbled and fell her quill digging into his hand.

She had stared wide eyed at him. He had pulled it out effortlessly; really it had not hurt and assured her that he was fine, before sending her on her way.

Rin nodded her head looking ashamed. She refused to meet his gaze as she continued, "Rin had to take it back to Kikyo…

...

_Kikyo smiled at Rin, but in her eyes Rin could see the madness, "Good girl," she praised taking the quill. She leaned her weight against the bed and shoved hard._

_Rin was surprised to find a trap door. Kikyo went down into the small cavern and slowly lifted RIn in, "Hold the quill Rin," she declared softly._

_Rin held the quill in trembling hands. Kikyo ran a hand soothingly through her hair, "remember the words I had you practice?" Kikyo asked softly._

_Rin nodded mutely her hands trembling. She was scared but she feared Kikyo's friends more. She didn't want Kikyo to hand her over to them. She diligently wrote the words out across the inside of the door in large letters just as Kikyo had instructed her._

_When Rin was finished Kikyo took the quill back and patted her absently on the head. She then proceeded to leave the room. When she came back her hands were weighed down with furs. She proceeded to stuff the box until a good amount of the space was used up._

"_That's nice and soft now isn't it?" Kikyo asked as she ran her hands over the furs._

_Rin didn't say anything. Sometimes Kikyo got like this, like her old self again but then she would snap. She only got worse when her friends came. Kikyo glanced up at Rin, "Now only one thing left… when Inuyasha-sama was younger, Sesshomaru used his fang to make Inuyasha a dagger… you're going to take it," Kikyo instructed._

"_I…I don't know where it is," Rin stammered. She didn't want to steal she didn't want to take stuff that didn't belong to her. She didnt want to cut her Sesshomaru-sama and she didnt want to help her crazyed nanny._

"_I'll tell you where it is, and you'll take it," Kikyo stated nonchalantly as she told Rin exactly where to find the dagger and exactly how to manipulate her uncle into allowing her into his safe. Rin's pleading that she didnt want to met deaf ears._

_Finally Rin set out. When she returned she had the jewelled fang clutched tightly in trembling hands. Kikyo grinned, "Very good Rin," She stated. Now come here, "You remember them don't you?" Kikyo asked._

_Rin nodded trembling slightly at the memory of the people who came for Kikyo so often, almost every night now, "Where do they take you Kikyo-sama?" Rin asked softly._

_Kikyo brows furrowed and she seemed lost for a moment, "they put the things in me Rin… I just know…" She shook her head as if to clear a mist, "Stop distracting me!" Kikyo snapped, "this is important!"_

_Rin swallowed thickly. But was silent. Kikyo tugged her towards the window, "Don't let them see you…you always see them first!" She declared shoving Rin's face up to the window. She spun Rin around suddenly, "If they are coming Rin or if… I go…. Go crazy… climb into the box and say the spell…seal yourself in."_

"_How will Rin get out again?" Rin asked softly._

"_My sister will let you out…My sister and Sesshomaru…has to be two people, you cant contaminate two."_

_Rin frowned, she didn't know what Kikyo was talking about, "What if they don't come? What if someone else opens the box?"_

"_That's what the dagger is for," Kikyo stated sharply. She grabbed Rin's arm and did and arching motion, "Like that!" She stated as she put more force behind the girls swing, the dagger zinging across the air, "like that across the throat…for anyone who opens that box that isn't Sesshomaru-sama."_

"_what about you? Cant you open the box?" Rin asked._

_Kikyo shook her head, "Only Sesshomaru," she repeated, "slice anyone else…kill anyone else…even me," she added as she pried the dagger from Rin's fingers and laid it on the bedding. Kikyo closed the lid gingerly before shoving the bed back over it._

"_Kikyo I'm scared…" Rin stated softly._

"_Don't worry…Kagome wont leave us alone…" Kikyo informed Rin softly, "We're not alone…it's just for a little while…." Then Rin swore she saw something, like a tiny jewel sink into Kikyo's neck._

"_Kikyo…" the voice called from the shadows. Rin trembled as Kikyo's eyes deadened and she moved towards the window, "What were you doing?" the figure questioned._

_Kikyo stared blankly before smiling, "Waiting to see you again Naraku…" she stated softly. The smile didn't reach her eyes though. The voice chuckled and Rin cowered, backing up until her back hit the wall. She stuffed a hand in her mouth so as not to whimper._

"_Come, I have work for you to do…" Naraku stated._

_Rin kept silent as the stranger took Kikyo with him and she went her eyes dead. As soon as they were gone Rin ran back to the window looking out, "kikyo!" She cried softly. It was even worse when Kikyo was gone. Then she was alone, and who knew what could happen, "Come back!"_

"_Missing your nurse maid…" Another voice asked softly. Rin eyes widened and she stepped back from the window. She turned and bolted out the room. Kikyo had warned her never to be in a room alone with her uncle Saytan, the man from the darkness. Rin screamed as loud as she could, just as Kikyo had taught her. Run and scream. She heard the demon curse before leaving her room._

_Moments later a frieghtened Etta rushed in…"_

_..._

Rin finished the tail with a sob, "Rin is sorry… Rin was so scared you wouldn't come!" She cried before lurching herself once again at Sesshomaru.

Two loud sniffles followed Rin's. Taru's and Saiko's lips were trembling as they took looked on. The stress of their journey finally taking a toll. They knew the fright Rin spoke of, they had been scared similarly. They had been forced to kill to defend themselves, to seperate from each other, been hurt and bruised and worst of all felt like there was no one who could save them. They could identify with the pain and now they were home.

"I want my mama!"

The wail came from Taru…And Saiko second the howl before breaking down into tears. Sesshomaru stood oddly his hand resting on Rin's head.

Inutaisho was a tad bit surprised by the sudden howling. Both children had behaved so mature for their ages that he had almost forgotten they were children, especially the leopard. But now that he looked at her wailing like that and burrying her face in Dar's robes, he realised she probably wasn't a day over twelve if so much. As for the bird, she was five at most.

"Alright little ones, we'll get your parents," Inutaisho stated soothingly. He picked Taru up and she clung tearfully to him not stopping her crying. Inutaisho paused only to take Saiko out of Dar's hand. He nodded to Dar and Dar went out no doubt to fetch the parents, "First though lets get your hands looked after…" he mumbled to Saiko.

"Can Rin come?" Rin asked softly. She didn't want to be separated from anyone at the moment, if anyone left it would be one less protection.

Inutaisho nodded, "Why don't we all make the trip?" He asked sensing the child's need.

Rin nodded and held fast to Sesshoamru's leg so that he was more walking with her attached to him that she was walking on her own. Kagome took a moment to marvel at the fact that he still looked so elegant even with a child attached to his leg.

The trip to the infirmary was a short one and by the time Saiko was bandaged up, she had gotten control of her self and managed to blush shame faced at her behaviour. She peeked up at Inutaisho shyly.

"It's ok little one, nothing wrong with shedding a few tears," Inutaisho informed her.

Sesshomaru scoffed as if to disagree but held his comment at the glare from his father. Inuyasha smirked cockily. Any day Sesshoamru was reprimanded was a good day. Saiko suddenly paused sniffing.

"Hakaru!" She cried in delight, "He made it back!" she dragged her damaged hands from the healer and hopped off the table bolting away in the direction of the scent. She couldn't believe she had forgotten.

Taru chirped loudly and followed behind her.

"Saiko! No!" Kagome cried but before she could stop her Saiko had barged into the room that held the tiny fox.

The scent of tears assaulted her nose and she wrinkled it. She glanced around the room. Hakaru's parents were there they were huddled onto each other. Saiko took a step backwards, the room had the scent of death…like someone had recently passed or was about to.

"Saiko-chan…" Kagome spoke softly putting a hand on her shoulder.

Saiko shook the hand off and stepped into the room. She walked up to the bed where her friend was spread out his form covered and still, his eyes closed as if he were sleep.

"Hakaru?" Saiko called softly, "Wake up punk…" she demanded firecely, she grabbed his hand, "Hakaru?"

There was a slight pressure and the youkai opened his green eyes. Saiko grinned in relief, "Hakaru-kun! You jerk…you scared me…"

His mouth twitched as if to say something or smile but only a grimaced pain came out. Taru fluttered into the room, "We did it Hakaru-kun! Save Rin-chan!" She declared landing on the bed with a big grin.

Saiko frowned. Something wasn't right. She sniffed. The scent of almost death, it was clinging to Hakaru like a glove. She shook her head, "Hakaru…" she muttered softly, confusion at realising the light in his eyes were dimming.

They were becoming unfocused. She squeezed his hand, "Hakaru!" She cried more urgently now yanking his hand hard, "Don't! Don't close your eyes! Hakaru!" She screamed but it was too late, the green eyes fluttered close.

Taru froze on the bed. Saiko's eyes remained wide as she stared at him. She tossed her head back and let out such a blood curdling scream that it sent chills down Kagome's spine. Taru was frozen in place her feathers standing up.

Saiko's howl didn't stop but instead it seemed to intensify as her eyes bled red. She yanked the sheets back causing Taru to pitch backwards. Her red eyes locked onto the mutilated body that the covers had so nicely hid. Her snout elongated slightly and her claws sank into the sheets.

"Saiko…" Kagome stated softly about to go into the room.

"Leave her…" a soft voice commented brokenly.

Taru fluttered over to Kagome. She didn't know what was going on but she knew better than to touch Saiko at this point. The little girl took in another deep breath and howled again. It reminded Kagome of the night of the parade. Had she gone mad?

"She was to be his mate…" the voice explained. It was Hakaru's mother that stood softly on trembling legs. She pushed the others from the room and Hakaru's dad closed the door softly behind them.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Will she survive?" she asked softly.

"They were too young to fully recognise the bond…" Hakaru's mother explained sadly, "her youkai morns…but it doesn't fully understand what it's lost…I don't think it ever will….I need to go home…" she stated softly and just like that she had her mate left.

There was a moment of silence. Kagome stared at the closed door pondering. She felt so sorry for Saiko... did that mean for her entire life she would find no one? Kagome felt a lump in her throat. That was exactly what it meant. But she was so young.

The silence was broken with the clearing of a throat.

"I believe we have matters to discuss," Inutaisho stated and began to walk. The others followed him Rin stopped following to stare at Taru who was standing by the door.

"Taru-chan...arent you coming?" Rin asked worried.

The group stopped to allow the Rin to have her conversion. Even though Rin hadnt mentioned it they knew she was scared and also knew she would have seen the mutilated body of her beloved nanny.

Taru shook her head her eyes filled with tears as she rocked back and forth, "Pack...cant leave...Saiko-chan might need me..." she stated softly.

"Arent you scared?" Rin asked eyes wide. How could she stand there outside the door all alone. Hadnt she seen Naraku by herself? Didnt she know he might try to kill them again.

Taru nodded, "Taru know...Taru protect Saiko-chan...Just like Hakaru-kun protect Taru...Taru part of pack..." she stated softly but firmly. It was a big job but she wouldnt leave, she wouldnt abandon Saiko or Hakaru. Hakaru had been a great leader and she wouldnt turn her back on him now. Even though she was small, she had figured out what he had done. He had sacrificed himself to save them. He had taken their scents far away to buy them time.

Rin stared at the small girl in shock. She looked down at her hands softly. They were all here because of her. It was all her fault. She slowly released Sesshomaru's hand and took a step back, "Rin will stay with Taru," she stated softly. She had ran when they had taken Kikyo and she had kept her mouth shut, no more.

"Hn," Sesshoamru acknowledged resting a hand on her head.

Rin smiled up at him. She could tell that he thought she made the right decision. She nodded her head and turned back to stand at the door with Taru. Taru smiled gratefully at her and slipped her hand into Rin's. Rin hugged the smaller girl around the shoulders and Taru sniffled quietly.

Dar veered off from the group. Kagome followed dutifully behind the royal family, glancing worriedly back at the two girls who stood still in front of the door.

"Dar will arrange for them to be well guarded," Inutaisho assured her. Kagome nodded her head. She was still reluctant though, "A servant has been dispatched to fetch their parents."

They covered the short distance to Inutaisho's study and all entered. They took their seats before a barrier sprang up. Inuyasha did the honours of Introducing Pique before reporting what had happened on their travels.

It took only moments before there was a furious knocking on the door. Inutaisho tensed momentarily, Sesshomaru casted a bored look in the direction. Inutaisho nodded to Sango, who got up and opened the door. The barrier had hardly fell before the door was shoved back almost knocking Sango in the face.

Lady Sumari swept in her eyes almost red as she sneered at them, "What is the meaning of this?" She sneered in a vicious yell. She turned to Sesshomaru with a glare, "Do you forget who I am? How dare you have my brother tossed so callously in a dungeon-."

"You irk me with your voice. I suggest you return to your rooms unless you wish to join him-."

"And just what has he done?" Sumari asked in a vicious snarl her eyes flashing red as she glared at the demon who sat so casually as if she wasnt worth the dirt under his shoes.

"That is not for disclosure at this point," Sesshomaru stated nonchalantly not bothering to look up.

"I demand to have him released! I speak for him and therefore he can be released into my care!" Sumari stated with a growl her eyes flashing red and claws extending.

"The offence was committed against the western pack, and as you are not fully apart of that pack, your request is being rejected-."

"I am the only lady this hou-."

"You are no more the lady than my brother's unwanted wife. In fact should you listen to the whispers you have been usurped by a mere human..." Sesshomaru drawled lightly dusting a speck of dust from his clothings, "in fact you prove useless, you have no children to secure the the next generation-."

"No fault of my o-."

"Do not blame others for your failures, its unbecoming. In addition you have no political ties to speak of...you Sumari, are absolutely useless to the west," Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"My lands!-."

"Have been sufficiently dominated by myself to the point they will no longer recognise you as ruler...unless you can win a death match against me. Do you care to challenge?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

Sumari sputtered and looked at him murderously. The growl that left her spoke to the fact that she wished could take the challenge. Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow at her in question.

Sumari seemed to calm a little though the vicious glare did not leave her face, "You would elevate a weak mortal above me?" She hissed.

Sesshomaru seemed thoroughly bored, "Do not ask questions you would not like to know the answer to," he stated bored, "you waste my time. Leave..."

"I am your wife..." Sumari stated her bravado leaving her. She turned pleading eyes to Inutaisho, "think of how this looks...please lord master..." she begged tilting her head to him in submission.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the slight. She was demonstrating her disrespect for him. Sesshomaru growled out lowly, "it is that reason why he is alive bitch...for now. I suggest you visit him while he still has a dick."

Sumari's eyes widdened and her mouth fell open as if she was about to choke. She sputtered softly before squaring her shoulders nodding to Inutaisho and departing the room her fists clenched tightly.

Kagome watched the interlude her eyes wide, unsure of what to say. Had Sesshomaru just acknowledged her as being the lady of the west? She shuffled her feet uncomfortably. That wouldn't stand well with Sumari.

"I suggest we get you a guard," Inutaisho observed softly.

L

Scene change

L

Taru and Rin almost jumped out of their skin when the door to the room swung open and Taru found herself looking at Saiko. Saiko's eyes were hidden by her bangs and she kept her head bowed.

"Saiko-chan?" Rin asked softly shuffling a bit away. The girl looked so scary.

"We have a mission to finish Taru," Saiko stated softly, her voice deathly calm. She closed Hakaru's room door softly behind her and turned to Rin, "Keep him safe for me Rin-chan."

Rin nodded her head. The youkai guards that had been standing near by moved to intervene. Rin held up her hand, "Let them be, my Sesshomaru-sama asked you to stay here with me." The guards didn't look too pleased but they allowed the children to leave.

Rin sat down silently in front of the door. She was supposed to guard it. She wiggled her toes in thought. She wondered silently if it was possible for her Sesshomaru-sama to bring back Hakaru-kun. Rin shook her head if it were possible he would have done so already.

Rin looked down at her toes. Had she been the cause of all this? Was this really her fault? Rin remembered when Kikyo had first come to the castle, they had been wonderful friends. Then Kikyo had started to hang out with Saytan…then she had started to change. Rin had been too scared to say anything. She had doubted her Sesshomaru-sama could protect her.

Rin looked down at her hands. Did that make her weak? Was she now undeserving of her position in the pack? What gave her the right to stay here, with Sesshomaru-sama as a daughter of the house of the moon? She had learned in her studies of youkai that only the dominant ruled, but she was not dominant. She was weak.

Rin sniffled softly. She was very weak.

"Rin, why are you crying?"

Rin looked up to see the head of the guards, Dar. She wiped a sleeve over her eyes and shook her head.

Dar bent to her level, "Is it for your friend?" he inquired softly.

"No," Rin admitted bitterly. She hadn't really truly accepted that Hakaru was dead. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was still holding out that he could be saved, "Rin is weak and does not deserve to stay with Sesshomaru-sama," she muttered miserably. Rin held out her hands to the guard, "Rin has no claws and no fangs," she stated showing him her dull teeth, "Rin will never be strong enough to enter the youkai battles…" she stated softy, "Rin will never earn her place as a part of the house of the moon."

"Ah, I see," Dar muttered as he sat down beside her. He gazed down the corridor where Rin was looking off sadly. They sat in silence for a moment before Dar began to speak, "You know…I grew up in the house of the moon."

Rin nodded her head, she had been told. She knew that much. Dar was born here and trained with Sesshomaru under the watchful eyes of Inutaisho. He was basically family.

"I've been here a great many moons before you," he stated for emphasis. Rin nodded her head and sniffled sadly, "and in all that time I've never seen Sesshomaru waste his time with anything weak or insignificant."

Rin looked up at him with slanted eyes, "Are you saying that to just make Rin feel better?" She asked.

Dar chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "See you're smart!" He mumbled.

Rin's gave him a cold look and Dar shifted uncomfortably, "and picking up much too much from Sesshomaru…" he muttered softly, "but no… it is true."

"What is Rin's purpose then?" Rin asked wrapping her hands around her knees and resting her head on her bent knees.

Dar thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "Don't know," he admitted. Rin sighed dejectedly. Dar eyes widened and he stuttered for a moment, "I didn't mean that how it sounded…" he rushed to explain.

"It's alright Dar-kun." Rin muttered softly.

Dar thought for a moment more before finally coming up with an idea, "What was the late lady of the house of the moon's purpose?" he asked.

Rin looked up startled, "You mean Lady Izayoi?" Rin asked.

Dar nodded his head, "Yea, she was human like you. She had no fangs or claws. She wasn't even a great priestess like Kagome or Kikyo-san, she was just weak-."

"No! lord Inu-no-taisho, says Lady Izayoi was quite strong," Rin objected firmly with a nod of her head. A little affronted by the disrespect, "She is the greatest lady the west has ever known…" Rin stated. Rin had heard many of the servants say that when they told her stories of Sesshomaru-sama's mother.

"And why is that?" Dar asked.

"Because she could love so much!" Rin stated firmly, "Lord Inutaisho says, she was able to balance him, because she could love so much… she kept him sane and kept the west in a balanced state." She recounted to Dar what he grandfather had told her on the rare occasion he spoke of his mate.

Dar nodded, "And you possess that same quality Rin…"

"Eh?" Rin asked tilting her head to the side.

"It is why the palace was so sad when you got sick. You balance out by simply being Rin…you are strong in your own way…"

Rin thought about it for a moment, "But Rin did not help Kikyo-sama…"

"You are still young, every warrior grows more mature with time."

"Did you ever run away from battle?" Rin asked softly.

Dar nodded his head.

Rin's eyes widened, "But you are head of all the guards!" she declared.

"Hai…but I was also nine at one point…and your grandpa charging towards me is very fear inspiring…" he chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

Rin nodded her head, "And she was smart too…her family trained her in math and stuff, as a result she could take over from Inutaisho-sama's wife."

Dar nodded, "yes there was that also. In fact Rin, you can be quiet useful to the west. You can hone your skills in mathematics and English, you can make political ties and you can aid in the taking care of any babies that the house might bring forth."

Rin nodded her head and cracked a smile, "thank you Dar-kun," She stated with a big grin, "Rin will excel at all these things too, just like Izayoi-sama did!" She decided firmly with a nod of her head.

Dar nodded, "I'm glad," he stated. He released a breath in relief. He wasn't sure his tactic was going to work. But he was glad it did. Dar stood up, "Are you're friends inside?" he asked softly.

Rin shook her head, "They said their mission wasn't finished, they headed to the dungeon. They left Rin to guard, Hakaru-kun."

"Shit, that isn't good…" Dar stated softly, "Rin, I might need you to get Sesshomaru-sama and Inutaisho as swiftly as possible."

Rin nodded her head and headed off down the corridors at a dead run. Dar headed towards the dungeon. He had a bad feeling about this.

L

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried as she neared the door.

In moments it was open and Sesshomaru was looking down at her, "Dar-kun said to get you and lord Inuatisho, he headed towards the dungeon," Rin stated pointing.

Just as the words left her mouth there was a large bang. The building itself seemed to shake. Sesshomaru nodded his head and took off.

"Watch Rin," Inuyasha instructed as he followed after his brother his father in toe

Kagome took Rin's hand before retreating back into the study. She locked the door behind her and went to the window to look at out. Perhaps she could see what was going on. Rin stood on a chair her face pressed to the glass.

When Sesshomaru and the rest of the gang arrived the dungeon seemed to have been blown in. In the middle of it was the mutilated body of Saytan mixed in with bits of insects that almost resembled hornets, but were distinctly carrying the scent of Naraku.

"Dance of blades!" the cry echoed through what was left of the room.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jumped aside narrowly missing the wisps of wind which picked up about the place. Inutaisho, Sango and Miroku landed safely beside them. The group rushed out into the courtyard. Several of the palace guards lay dead. The young recruits were hardly trained well enough.

Kagura was standing behind them her fan open and a coy smile on her face. Not too far from her was a bleeding Saiko. Taru hovered above Saiko's head and Dar stood to the side also bleeding, but standing stable.

"Pity, you seem more adept at dodging my attack," Kagura murmered to Dar.

She looked at the numbers that now came out to greet her. Kagura detached a feather and jumped on it accending, "That's all the time I have to wast-." Her words were cut off when a shriek left her.

Somewhere in her accent a fully transformed Saiko had lept onto the feather. The cat clung to it her face twisted into a snarl as the weight set the feather off balance for a moment. Before Kagura could recover Taru's whip crossed her face. She bearly had time to drop from the sky before missing Dar's claws.

Kagura's eyes widened at her near death expierence. Before the group could zone in however a swarm of youkai took their place. Kagura struggled to her feet, just in time for the last of the youkai to fall dead.

The bees surrounded her and Kagura glanced up to see Kagome's face as well as Rin's pressed to the glass of an upper room. Kagura raised her fan and instantly the dead youkai began to move again attacking the group all over. Kagura quickly retrieved her feather and flew upwards.

"Blades of blood!"

Kagura swerved through the bloody daggers aimed her way. Her eyes widened though as an acid whip narrowly missed her nose. She looked down the youkai were still fighting, but there just wasn't enough to keep the group occupied. More low level youkai poured from the forest to assist, but Kagura realised that Sesshomaru's eyes watched her intently as he sliced through them like nothing.

She looked at the terrified faces of the girls before veering off. If Naraku wanted them, he would have to get them himself.

L

Author's Corner

L

Hey guys! Thanks to those of you who took the time to review. All seven of you! I really appreciate your kind words of encouragement. Special shout out to Iskra revoir who created a depiction of the Kagome integrating Inuyasha's powers with her own miko ability. It was really great!

I hope this update finds all of you guys well. Please let me know what you think! ^_^


	28. Ladies of the West

L

Chapter 28

Ladies of the West

L

Inutaisho and the others looked at the girl with a new found respect. He nodded to her before going back to the question,

"What prompted you to go to the dungeon?" He asked.

Saiko shook her head and placed her sword back to her side. She stood at attention keeping her back straight, "Taru-chan is the one who has more of a detailed report… however Naraku had given two shards to the prisoner to help control Rin and have her appear to kill herself. He had also give her another object to get drive you insane…so we went to retrieve them," Saiko stated.

"But when we went there that mean lady had killed him and taken shards!" Taru stated with a pout. She looked closed to tears at the failure and even had a little sniffle.

"You did well little -."

"Oh wait!" Taru piped up excitedly and much to her mother's horror cutting off the Inu-no-taisho. She cast an apologetic look to the Tai, her heart in her chest. But the Tai didn't seem to notice the disrespect.

Taru flew up to Kagome and grinned. She dug around in her pocket before she took out a wrapped bundle. She held it out proudly to Kagome a grin on her face. Kagome hesitantly took the packet.

"It's a present from Kikyo-sama!" Taru declared, glad that she had remembered it.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked eagerly almost standing up as she gripped the cloth. She could already sense the shikon fragments in it. She looked wide eyed and expectant at Taru.

Taru nodded, "Yup! Yup!" she stated with a grin, "they were putting those things into her…" Taru stated frowning as she looked down at the packet.

Kagome unwrapped for the benefit of the others. The dark shards sparkled up from the fabric. Taru backed away from them. Kikyo had after all said not to touch it.

"Was she ok?" Kagome urged as she touched the jewel stilling the evil aura swirling within the jewel and leaving them gleaming innocently.

Taru looked at them wide eyed but Kagome's call of her name had her looking back up. She shook her head in the negative, "they make her crazy," Taru stated as she stood nervously before Kagome, "they put more in her and that makes her quiet…and dead like…" Taru stated furring her brows. She rocked back and forth as she thought about it, "That mean lady said that they would kill her because she fights them so much…" Taru stated softly.

Kagome looked down at the jewel her eyes filled with tears. Inuyasha grasped her hand and squeezed it. Kagome looked to Taru, "How many?" she asked softly. How many had they placed in her sister?

Taru tilted her heads to the side, "A lot a lot," she stated softly, "like a whole bunch of fifteens," she stated. Fifteen was the biggest number she knew. Kagome fist clenched around the jewel in anger, "Kikyo-sama is very strong…" Taru stated shuffling back and forth, "She woke up when Taru took those two out…"

Kagome's eyes snapped to the bird, "She woke up?" Kagome asked wide eyed. Why didn't she come with the children then?

Taru shifted from spot to spot, "Kind of…only half," she stated softly. Taru looked away shame faced, "but she started to scare Taru and Taru left…Taru thought the mean man would catch her…Taru didn't help Kikyo-sama anymore…" she admitted softly. It was a low thing to do now that she thought of it. Hakaru or Saiko wouldn't have left Kikyo there. But Kikyo was so scary, "Taru…was not brave like Saiko-chan…" she admitted dejectedly. She had meant to be, she honestly had…but she hadn't been.

"Oh honey…I am sure you did the best you could to help her," Kagome stated pushing her own feelings aside for a moment. She knew how much Taru tried to emulate her two older friends and she had been beyond brave. Plus she had brought her news of her sister, "I owe you so mu…-."

"We are in your debt," Inuyasha corrected, "Just to know she is alive is great comfort."

Kagome looked to him gratefully and Inuyasha squeezed her hand reassuringly. Taru grinned. She had done it well? They were still proud of her? She looked to her mother and beamed. Her mama looked proud. Taru grinned a happy chirp leaving her as she moved around from foot to foot.

"Oh!" She suddenly exclaimed, "Kikyo told me to tell you something!" she added with a finger in the air. Taru closed her eyes as she thought trying to remember the words that the scary lady had yelled at her, "Oh! Right to give you jewel and don't trust the man in the park!" she stated with a firm nod.

Kagome looked sceptically, "man in the park?" she asked softly and confused. Inuyasha looked to her as well as the rest of the royal family but Kagome could only shrug, "Are you sure?"

Taru nodded her head a pleased looked on her face showing her delight at getting the message right, "Yes…and that she needs to save you and your papa…Inuwasha is trying to kill you guys…and your papa…"

Inuyasha jerked at that, "What?" He bellowed. Taru squawked in terror at the sudden angry outburst. She flew backwards and towards her mother hiding in the lady's bright orange hair, her body shaking.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome reprimanded glaring at him.

He glared right back as if to say he had all the right. Kagome rolled her eyes at him, "she's a baby," she muttered harshly to him. Taru's mother war frightened also. Never the less she reached a comforting hand to the little girl trembling in her long locks.

"Keh, come on back out kid…I aint gonna eat you," Inuyasha grumbled.

Taru stayed where she was refusing to come out. She did however detangle herself enough to look out at him with wide eyes before ducking back into the safety of her mother's hair. Inuyasha hunkered down a little at the glares he was receiving from everyone around the table.

Taru's mother was also shaking a little at the out bursts. Birds were naturally nervous creatures. However the lady was doing her best to comfort her frightened daughter. Saiko was also now nervous and glanced back at her own mother seeming to contemplate retreat also.

"Look I aint gonna attack you ok!" Inuyasha snapped harshly seeing Saiko look back.

Saiko trembled a little more and gulped snapping her eyes down to the floor. Kagome slapped Inuyasha upside the head. He grumbled but didn't say anything out loud choosing instead to cross his arms and glare in the distance.

"Kagome, does this man in the park mean anything to you?" Inutaisho asked, "Something from your childhood perhaps?"

Kagome shook her head. She opened her mouth to tell him no but had to pause as a memory rushed to her.

…..

_Kagome ran down the path her sister had gone in the park. Kikyo and she were racing towards the swing but Kagome had gotten side tracked by a butterfly. She had stopped to watch it…in the space of time her slow moving parents had caught up to her. Her mother was very big in the belly. They said she had a baby in there, but she just looked fat to Kagome._

"_Kagome…Kikyo's gonna win nee?" He father shouted to her as he kept his hand around his pregnant wife._

_Kagome's eyes widened before she bolted off again. When she got there Kikyo was standing in front of the swing a black hair man kneeling in front of her, his locks wavy and thick. Kikyo was holding something out to him, it looked pretty and pink and very shiny. _

_The man seemed very curious as he looked at her._

"_You dropped this sir…" Kikyo told him politely with a bow._

_He seemed to be mesmerized by her. He took the thing she had been holding, "Midoroku?" he had asked softly almost reverently as he reached a hand out as if to touch her but thought better of it and let his hand fall, "Do you like this jewel?" he asked softly._

_Kikyo nodded her head, "It's very pretty," she stated sweetly smiling up at him, "but it was very mean thinking before I touched it._

"_Was it?" The man asked softly._

_Kikyo nodded, "uh-huh," she stated, "It's all better now…Like a doctor…" Kikyo stated with a grin, "I'm going to be a healing miko when I grow big!" she declared proudly, "My name is Kikyo…no Midorororoku…" she stated trying her best to pronounce the name properly._

_The man continued to stare at her before he nodded his head, "that's nice…very nice," he muttered not really noticing her words. He seemed to be thinking. Kagome could swear he was going to reach for her sister when her father's voice broke through._

"_Kikyo? Kagome? You guys ok?"_

"_Yes Papi!" Kikyo called turning around. She grinned when she saw Kagome, "Kagome! Come meet my new friend! He has these pretty jewels!"_

_However when Kikyo turned back around the man was gone. She frowned before shrugging. Their dad had come into view. He placed his hand on Kagome's head and Kagome leaned her head back to look at him a big grin on her face._

….

"I…I think I know who she is talking about! I've seen the Shikon jewels before…once when I was smaller, Kikyo purified a shard of it," She declared, "get me someone to draw the image as I remember!"

In a matter of mere seconds a demon was there with parchment and ink. Kagome described the man she remembered with as much detail as she could. The demon drew quickly and after two tries Kagome nodded her head satisfied.

Inutaisho dismissed the demon. Kagome turned the picture for the room to see, "this is the man Kikyo was talking about, and he had some jewel shards-."

"That's Omnigono!" Pique declared startled almost getting up from his chair.

"The man from my room!" Rin shrieked clutching to Sesshoamru's arm.

"Naraku!" Taru cried terrified ducking back between her mother's locks.

The three cries came all at once and left the room in silence. For a moment all was quiet. Inutaisho pursed his lips, "tell us exactly what you remember," Inutaisho requested of Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head and told the memory as best she could. At the end there was silence as each thought. Finally Sesshomaru asked, "Do you know of a Midoroku?"

Kagome shook her head. However Pique answered, "I have heard her name once in a tail…She is a miko of old rumoured to be very powerful. Her exact tail is unknown to me…but her name is still revered on several shrines. If anyone would know Kaede-sama would."

Inutaisho nodded, "It seems Naraku and Ominogno are one and the same."

"It makes no sense….Omninogono was human…" Pique stated puzzled, "whereas this Naraku is clearly demon."

"And where does that bastard in the baboon pelt fit in?" Inuyasha asked. He knew the man by scent, but all through their battles his face had remained masked from them.

Inutaisho shrugged, "it is clear we must seek the knowledge of this Kaede…perhaps she has a clue to the nature of Naraku."

The group nodded their heads in agreement. Inutaisho sighed and turned to the children and their parents his expression fixed to neutrality once more.

"You have excellent children…the West is forever in debt to them…" he stated to the parents with a bow, "please do take care of them and if there is anything you should require, please let me know."

"I have something to ask…" Saiko stated before they could be fully dismissed.

Inutaisho raised a brow but nodded for her to continue. Saiko shifted nervously before taking a deep breath.

"I have learned great control of my youkai from Kagome-ne-san, Jiji-sama, and Higurashi-sama… but I am unskilled in the use of a sword," she explained softly. She held her new blade up, "teach me how to use it so I might be stronger and help avenge my friend. Let me join your army…"

Inutaisho was a little startled by the request but before he could address it, Sesshomaru spoke.

"As it is a member directly under my care you saved, the debt is mine to repay and the army you seek to join is that under my command…" he laid clear, "your age or gender means nothing to me cat…" he spat.

Kagome could see Saiko's mother stiffen and she probably would have reached forward to yank her daughter away had her mate not restrained her. Saiko nodded her head and bowed, "I understand…"

"Lord…address me properly," Sesshomaru snapped harshly.

"I understand Lord Sesshoamru…"Saiko corrected.

"Very well, you will join my forces…or die trying," he stated firmly.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest. How could he do that? She was way too young. Inuyasha clasped a hand over her mouth to keep her silent and Kagome glared at him, trying to wiggle free. Inutaisho also seemed a little stunned by his son's acceptance.

"However…I do not keep stupid soldiers…" he stated softly, "you will continue you're schooling…you will train in the arts of the sword….and for now you will be Rin's guard, you will return to your parents each night, if I deem you have worked hard enough…otherwise you train through the night."

Kagome relaxed at that. Rin was perfectly safe within the castle walls. He didn't intend to put Saiko into actual battle. He was giving her the easiest position to fill without letting it seem like she was less of a soldier.

Saiko nodded her head, "Thank you lord Sesshomaru."

"Taru too!" Taru declared as she flew out of her mother's hair beside Saiko, "Taru guard! Lord Ses..Se…" she frowned the name giving her difficulty, "Lord Maru!" she declared.

Kagome could have sworn she saw his eyes narrow at the name. However he merely inclined his head in a slight nod of acceptance. Taru grinned. As did Rin, she was glad she would have her friends at the castle with her.

"You may leave your training starts tomorrow." He declared icily.

Saiko smiled and nodded. Taru twitted happily, "Taru guard!" She declared happily taking her mother's hand. Her mother looked doubtfully down at her but just nodded weakly.

Saiko's parents were more than happy to envelope her in their arms and whisk her out of the room. Taru was excited beyond belief and kept chattering away about it. She stopped suddenly then, remembering something.

She rushed back into the room. She ignored the way the conversation suddenly stopped and flew up to Inutaisho,

"Taru forgot! The thing to make you crazy! Would you like it?" She asked honestly waiting patiently for an answer.

Inutaisho nodded his head, "Hai, hand it to me," he stated mentally bracing his youkai for anything the little girl might bestow upon him. He was prepared for any form of sorcery or mental attack. The others in the room braced themselves as well.

"I dont know why..." Taru stated softly as she dug around in the folds of her kimono, "it's just pretty...but it smells funny," she chattered even though everyone was too tense to listen to her. Taru didn't seem to notice as she pulled what she had intended. It was a lovely scrap of cloth small in length. She placed it casually on the table before fluttering out.

The group was deathly still as they eyed the cloth. The scents that it brought were enough t for each person to identify who it belonged to. Izayoi's scent wafted off the tiny scrap of material as if she had only just taken it off.

Kagome didn't understand the fascination with the fabric but she kept her mouth shut waiting to see what would happen. Gingerly and almost tenderly Inutaisho reached out and touched the strip of cloth. Along with his mate's scent the cloth was coated with the scent of lust and semen.

As soon as the cloth came in contact with his skin, the room became awash with light and Kagome felt a barrier erect locking them inside. Her head felt dizzy for a moment as the magic pulsated around her enveloping her, and then as if in some sort of weird flash back an image sprang before them. The persons looked real and vivid. The forest plain looked shocking and surreal in the middist of the throne room.

It was obviously a moment in time bounded to the cloth.

The sound of childish laughter bubbled forth from the scene as it began to focus more. The tiny dog eared boy was wiggling and squirming in the arms of the lady as she placed loving kisses all over his squirming face.

She was almost ethereal in her beauty. She was breath taking. Kagome felt a little self-conscious being in her presence. Then suddenly the happy moment was over, a loud noise caused the lady to jump up startled. The lady's black silky hair whipped around her with the sudden movement and she brought her son protectively to her chest.

A circle of youkai guards blotted out the view. The horses neighed and someone urged gently, "mi lady the horse…."

Izayoi nodded distractedly. Her brown eyes wide, she looked down at her tiny son worry lines on her face. He was tense and he had a death grip on her hand. A guard stepped forward to help her onto the horse. She gestured to Inuyasha first as she looked beyond them to try and see what was happening.

Inuyasha was placed upon the horse and then it was her turn. She smiled sweetly and reached a comforting hand to her son, rubbing his hair soothingly. Her smile was honest and sweet. She opened her mouth no doubt to comfort the little boy when suddenly tones of youkai poured into the clearing.

Her eyes widened in terror as the horse she was on reared back and she lost sight of her son. Izayoi stumbled in a flurry of silk landing on the ground and narrowly missing the hoofs of the frantic horse as it tried to scramble from the snarling youkai.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out frantically looking madly around the fray, "Inuyasha-ah!" she was roughly seized from behind before finding herself pitched forward.

"Protect the lady!" A voice called loudly. It was a bellow from the guard that stood in front of her.

"No find my son!" She cried, but the cry fell on deaf ears. In that instant the guard lost his head. Izayoi watched with widened eyes as the body slumped to the ground, blood spraying from it and coating her from head to toe.

She turned then and ran, however her flight was short lived. Izayoi grabbed a sword and waved it at the youkai that blocked her path. She glared at it. It in turn looked gleefully at her. He could tell from her grip she was untrained. Izayoi had been raised and kept as a human hime, completely untrained in the arts of war and defence.

"You dare attack the lady of the west?" She demanded pulling up herself to her full height, "When my mat-."

"You are no lady, stupid human bitch!" It cried in outrage and Izayoi ducked her head to avoid the claws that would have surely taken them off. The clang of steal against claws made a grating sound above her head.

The demon fell and the stable boy stood before her wide eyed and panicked. He turned wide childlike eyes to her and stood defensively in front of her swinging the sword. Izayoi looked around for an escape root, youkai were closing in from every angle. She had naught but herself and the stable boy.

"Inuyasha…" she looked around worriedly trying to find her missing son. She turned to the stable hand. He would fall if he tried to protect her, "Run boy, you can leap out of this mess…" she urged him, "run quickly now, I can defend myself…." She urged him as she glanced around for a weapon. He was too young to carry them both…his body not having passed maturity, but he could still make it out.

He shook his head and continued to swing at every and anything that approached them. Izayoi was frantic. She needed a weapon. Her brown eyes searched her face full of desperation. Izayoi stumbled and fell, but she grasped a weapon. She hadn't time to get to her feet before her hand was twisted cruelly forcing her to loose grip of the sword. She cried out in pain.

She had never been gripped so harshly before and already a large bruise was forming. Her teeth gritted in agony at the bone crushing strength of the hold. The youkai laughed gleefully, but it was to be his last the stable boy's sword connected with the youkai and Izayoi found herself on the ground. The spray of red coating her body from head to toe.

She stared wide eyed her eyes distant. The growling and clashing of youkai all that met her ears and filled her eyes. Then she saw him, her baby rushing past her and it was enough to spur her to movement. Her eyes widened as she saw the sword which swung for her son's head.

"Inuyasha! No!" She yelled as she dragged the boy back. A searing pain cut through her shoulders. She screamed, eyes wide and in shock. Inuyasha leapt halfway out her hands and she was sprayed ; more blood.

Izayoi stumbled to her feet eyes wide. She grabbed her son. She held him close to her chest looking around wide eyed.

"Run!"

The call was uttered from someone, possibly the stable boy. Then she spotted the horse. It was almost beside her. She grabbed its reigns and the horse bucked madly in her hands. Her face was set in determination. Finally she got Inuyasha up on the frantic beast. Izayoi mounted behind him, but the horse shrieked and whined kicking up its back leg.

She stumbled off, her head colliding with a sicken thud and bounced off the boot of a fallen man. She struggled to her feet but her small shoulders where seized roughly by giant hairy hands. Then the pressure was released, red once again filled her vision. Izayoi looked up. The hands that had previously held her fell uselessly to the side, no longer connected to a body.

A huge boar missing his hands took a staggering step towards her son. Her baby's eyes were wide as he clutched his dagger, his body shaking. Iyazoi grabbed the nearest thing she could touch and rammed it with all her might in the stomach of the great bore.

She grabbed her son and ran. She clutched him to her like a life line. Her eyes wide and frightened as she fled. Her arm felt as if it was tearing off, and then it just simply stopped feeling, but then she was feeling numb too. Brown eyes frantic and heart accelerating she tried to pump her legs faster.

Izayoi shrieked as she stumbled and fell. Her son fell from her hands and her eyes widened in panic as she realised she had lost hold of him. But he soon was pulling at her,

"This way mama, this way…" Inuyasha urged tugging at her.

Izayoi stumbled to her feet and ran after him. He could hear them and she had to trust his senses. She stumbled a little as she tried to keep up with him. Her legs were wobbly and she was feeling dizzy. Her mouth filled with bile at the thought that they were right behind them.

Then they stumbled out into a clearing, at first she was happy until her brown eyes widened. They had run full circle. She stared out in dismay and hopelessness as she looked across the battle field. Hopelessness apparent in her eyes, she sank to her knees and stared.

She sobbed brokenly as she realised the truth. They had herded them like some kind of twisted game. They had herded them back to the original sight of destruction. They wouldn't let them leave.

The nerve endings on her arm suddenly snapped back to life like fire causing her to yell and sputter a little blood leaving the corners of her lips. Then she felt the tiny hands grasp her other hands,

"Get up! Get up!"

She looked at her baby as he tugged at her, his golden eyes wide with fear. She felt her heart clench. She pulled him to her, rubbing her hand through his hair and enjoying the feel because it would be the last,

"Inuyasha my sweet boy…" she cooed softly nuzzling his head. He was frantic though and trying to pull away from her to get her to move. She allowed him some space, "run home, run home to your father…you can outrun them, I know you can…" she urged releasing his shoulder.

She would die here…she knew it. But he didn't have to; she was only slowing him down. He could run to his full potential without her.

"No! I won't leave you. I can't run home and back in time," he declared stubbornly shaking his head. His fists clutched in determination, "Come on! Get up! I'll carry you …" he turned his back to her, attempting to haul her onto his back.

Iyazoi gritted her teeth in pain at the pulling motion. Her eyes widened. She could hear them now. They were coming…slowly as if they wanted to toy with them. Her eyes narrowed and she licked her lips.

"Alright let's hide then…" she stated struggling to her feet. Her eyes filled with determination as she clasped his hand, "let's hide in your cave," she told him trying to keep the fear from her voice as she smiled at him hurrying him towards the cave, "they won't find us there," she told him firmly.

Inuyasha's mouth formed a small 'o' and he nodded. Cracking a smile hesitantly back at her. Izayoi was relieved that he was so trusting still. She hurried as fast as she could to the entrance. Her son rushed ahead of her, unhampered by injuries his movement freer.

He shoved the stone aside and gestured inside. Izayoi shook her head, "No you first…the back is too narrow for me," she told him softly with a smile and a tiny shove to urge him forward.

Inuyasha nodded before clambering into the hole. Izayoi felt her heart squeeze as her son looked back up expectantly at her, his eyes loving and trusting. He was beautiful. She could do this for him. She smiled and took off her necklace tossing it into the cave. His ears twitched in confusion.

"I love you Inuyasha… thank you for protecting me," Izayoi told him softly before getting behind the stone and pushing. She heard his shrieking. But gritted her teeth and continued to push, "I'm so sorry baby…." She muttered out even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Tears streamed down her face. She didn't have time for good bye. She turned and rushed across the field.

"Izayoi…"

The voice caused her to stop in her tracks. Her eyes widened. She turned around. Her face was a mixture of relief and joy.

"Inutaisho!" She gasped too many emotions rushing forward for her to even get anything else out. She had sworn she was dead. Tears streamed down her face as she rushed towards her mate. His name the only thing leaving her lips.

Kagome glanced to the side as she heard wood splintering. Inutaisho, the real one had gripped the table so hard that it had shattered. His sons were equally tense none taking their eyes off the scene. The she heard it the scream. Kagome's head snapped back to the scene that was playing for them.

Inutaisho had Izayoi dangled by the neck. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. He had an evil grin on his face as he glared at her. Then he cruelly tossed her to the side. By now a ring of youkai had gathered, blocking her in.

She didn't care. Her eyes zoned into her mate, "Inutaisho…" she questioned confused and wide eyes. Why had he attacked her? She stumbled to her feet but only fell forward in pain. She was far too dizzy, she made a moaning noise, "mate?" she questioned unsure of herself as she crawled towards him seeking protection against the youkai that jeered at her.

As she neared a boot to the side sent her sprawling on her back, "Mate?" Inutaisho spat stooping beside her. He wrapped his hand in her hair and yanked her upwards.

Izayoi gritted her teeth, her eyes wide and her breathing frantic as she stared scared into the face of her lover. Confusion and pain morphing the beautiful face.

"To think I would stay bounded to a weak thing like you…" he hissed shaking her for emphasis.

Izayoi clamped her eyes shut and the sound of teeth chatter filled the air. It was only drowned out by the sound of youkai laughing. When she opened her eyes again, they were filled with betrayal and hurt, "Inutaisho why….-."

"Shut up bitch!" He yelled as he slapped her across the face.

A large welt sprung up on the high cheek bones, "Now where have you hidden the halfbreed?" he asked as he dropped her callously to the ground standing up and looking around.

Izayoi took a deep breath. She sputtered a second as the air burnt going down. Then doubling her fist struggled to her feet. She swayed lightly on her feet, but her eyes were determined and hard, "Our son -."

"Is a mistake," Inutaisho stated coldly to her his eyes looked over her dismissively, "One I will soon remedy," he added. He turned to the youkai, "sniff the mongrel out."

"No!" Izayoi shrieked. She lurched her body at her mate, scratching at him only to be roughly tossed aside. Her back hit hard against the ground and she groaned, but couldn't find the strength to move. She stayed on her back, trying desperately to get her limbs to function, "please…" she cried grasping and sputtering; more blood, "please…."

Her cries fell on deaf ears, "mi lady…"

Izayoi glanced to the side, her brown eyes swimming but she forced them to focus. Something smooth and cool was pressed into her hands. A solider she had never seen before stared out at her, he looked half dead.

Kagome tensed, the face that was staring at Izayoi was that of Naraku.

The lady looked at the fallen soldier with pleading eyes. Then down at the thing he had pressed into her hand. A jewel, no bigger than a large marble.

He struggled pulling himself until he was directly behind her and able to support her in a sitting motion. Izayoi's eyes sought out her mate who was still searching frantically.

"Why?" she asked brokenly to no one in particular. The word was harsh and ragged.

"Be strong…" the soldier whispered to her, "what you hold is the shikon no tama…it will grant you one wish…use it my lady…wish his death…wish the death on your mate and then I will take you and your son out of here…" he urged, "quickly before he finds the boy…"

Izayoi watched her mate growl in anger. She saw him head towards the cave, "Inutaisho!" she cried hoarse, "Please! My love…come…"

Angry golden eyes snapped to her and her words stopped on her lips, "speak my name again onna and I will see to it, you die before your unwanted pup!" he yelled fire in his eyes. He turned then and continued his search.

Izayoi's body stiffened, "see?" The soldier asked urgently, "hate them mi lady…wish his death…" he stated.

Izayoi's eyes narrowed and she nodded, "hand me that…" she stated weakly to the snapped off claw of a demon.

"Why mi lady? I will protect you once he is gone…they are all low level, I will keep you safe…" he stated, "Just hurry."

"I would feel better…" Izayoi whispered softly, "will you take me far away from here?" she asked her head hurt and she was getting woozy from the blood loss.

"Yes…and you will be mine," the soldier stated rubbing her head affectionately.

"Just you and me?" Izayoi questioned.

"Yes, now make the wish before your strength fails, and I can do nothing for you…" he urged her gently retrieving the claw and giving it to her.

Izayoi nodded and closed her eyes clutching the jewel to her. She missed the sneer on the soldiers face or the way Inutaisho stopped to wait anxiously.

"I wish…I wish…" Izayoi began the power of the jewel washed over her lifting her dirtied locks like a gentle caress, "I wish my mate…will have the strength to live on without me…nurture our two children and never-."

"Bitch!"

The soldier that had been supporting her tossed her out of his hand. Izayoi stumbled but kept her hold firm of the jewel. Gritting her teeth she brought the fang down on the jewel as hard as she could tapping into the youkai energy she had gained from her mate, she watched as it flowed into the jewel before shattering it. The tiny sparks flew across the clearing.

A back hand to the face sent her crashing to the ground. Izayoi sputtered and attempted to crawl away. She was yanked roughly backwards by her feet.

"You should have made the wish…mate…" Inutaisho spat.

"You are not my mate!" Izayoi screamed. Kicking her legs and struggling against the hands that gripped her, "You are not him!" she kicked at her attacker but he easily pinned her.

"Does this face not fool you?" He asked as he used his crushing weight to pin her small frame beneath him.

Izayoi gathered her strength and spat into the face of the one who dared to assume the face of the man she loved, "my mate…and my son…are going to rip you apart…" she told him stubbornly thrusting her face upwards in defiance.

"You could have stayed with me…" he growled angrily, "you could have-."

"I will never be yours!" Izayoi screamed shaking her head.

The stranger above her seemed to shake with furry at that, "I will have you!" he declared stubbornly, "I will have you Midoroku!" he growled fiercely at her, his mouth twisted in anger, "and once more, your mate…" he spat the words like acid, "will never find you…I'll kill that bastard son of yours!"

Izayoi shook her head, "Inutaisho!" she screamed out struggling, "Inutaisho!"

The cries seemed to anger her attacker more and he shook her roughly punching her body, "Do not cry for him!" He yelled as he hit her repeatedly over and over, "You will cry for no other but me! Do not cry for him!" the blows kept going to her abdomen and legs but never her face. Blood spewed from her lips.

He had crazed look as he ripped her gown, "Don't die yet," he cried, "not until I have had you…" he declared, "You will be mine!"

Izayoi's face turned away as her kimono was ripped down the middle. She coughed again blood sputtering from her lips. She gazed into the distance, "Inutaisho.." she whispered softly before her eyes lost all light to them.

There was deathly silence in the room. The sound of laboured breathing and the stirring of youkai the only thing which filled the air, Kagome felt herself stiffen. She turned her face away at the cruelty of it. However the scene disappeared and all that was left was the strip of cloth on the desk.

She felt the youkai in the room at the boiling point ready to tear free. She whimpered softly. She could only imagine what the great Tai was going through. The cruelty of it…how could anyone do that?

Kagome got up and made her way nimbly over to Inutaisho. She stood behind him not knowing what to do. The Tai was hunched over his transformation almost complete and then almost in one movement he burst forth as a large dog. The structure of the castle swayed before the entire wings around them was brought to ruin.

Kagome gasped as the room began to tremble about her. She could see pieces of the wood work beginning to crumble around as the room tried to make way for the large bulk. Kagome struggled to walk forward grabbing Rin's hand she struggled to head to the outside. Small pebbles and pieces of wood rained down on her head as the room continued to creak and groan loudly.

Kagome had just stepped out when the structure crumbled completely the room breaking away, in a deadly rumbled. Kagome covered Rin's body with her own from the flying debris and when she looked up, there was just a pile of rubble and two dogs racing off. Inuyasha 's form lost between them.

The youkai being released was oppressive and Kagome had a hard time breathing in the atmosphere that was presented. Finally as the dust cleared she struggled to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Dar asked pulling her up by the arm.

Kagome could only look up at him blankly; her ears were ringing from the load sound. She gritted her teeth and clamped her eyes shut attempting to stabilize herself. When she blinked her eyes open again she realised a large crowd of servants had gathered.

Dar looked off into the horizon. Kagome felt someone dabbing at her head and realised that it was Akura. She could hardly register anything.

"Come on Kagome, smile pretty and pretend everything is fine…you have an audience," Dar rumbled almost in her ear as he helped to steady her.

Kagome's head was still spinning but she did her best to comply. She was vaguely aware of Dar saying something to Etta before she was lead off.

By the time Kagome was able to fully focus again she realised that she was in Inuyasha's room. Etta was currently coming out of the bathroom with a cleaned Rin. Etta gestured for Kagome to come next. Kagome nodded.

Her bath was quick and she soon joined Rin on Inuyasha's comfortable bedding. Rin had already been dressed and her hair brushed out and left to hang down her back. Kagome was placed to sit next to her as Akura worked on her hair.

"What was Dar saying to you?" Kagome asked softly.

"To keep you in here…." Akura stated fretfully, "You should be safe in here…"

Kagome put a hand to her head, and winced at a tender spot. She looked at her finger tips, no blood. Apparently she had a nasty bruise though, "Why? What is he doing?"

"Trying to secure the castle….if news of the departure of our lords get out then any one of the west's enemies might attack…" Akura told her bluntly and worriedly as she began to dress Kagome in a fine Kimono.

Kagome bit her lips, "Arent we low on guards?" Kagome asked softly. Their forces were mainly deployed outside of the main western city. After all the three Inu lords could more than stave off any attack, but now they were gone and Kagura had wiped out a large chunk of the recruits.

Akura nodded fretfully as she tied Kagome's obi with trembling hands. She had hardly finished when there was a persistent knock on the door. Akura went to answer it and after a quick squabble was obviously pushed aside.

Kagome tensed and gripped Rin's hand. She looked around searching for something to defend herself with but could find nothing. She almost cried in relief when she realised it was only Iyou.

"So it's true then?" Iyou asked her, her own brown eyes wide in her narrow face, "the lords have fled?" she asked her voice slightly trembling.

Kagome nodded her head mutely her own eyes wide as she continued to clutch Rin's hand. Iyou looked at her wide eyed and moistened her lips, "the rumors are filling the castle…." She added.

Kagome nodded again. Iyou swallowed thickly, "Will they come back?" she asked softly.

Before Kagome could answer there was an urgent pounding at the door and a loud calling, "Mi lady! Mi lady! Come quick!"

Kagome recognised the voice of one of the servants that served under Sumari. Ignoring Iyou's and Akura's protest Kagome went to the door and flung it open, "What is it?" Kagome asked trying to keep her voice calm.

"The lady Sumari… she is stiring trouble in the court yard! Please you must come quickly to speak! She tries to take the west with words alone!" The servant gushed terrified. The servant was shaking visibly and glancing behind her, no doubt concerned her betrayal would be noticed.

Kagome felt as if a weight hit her. She stumbled into the room. It was Iyou who took the reins, "Return to your mistress before she notices your absence,"Iyou commented firmly.

The servant nodded and sprinted off quickly. Iyou closed the door leaning heavily against it, "I had feared this…" She muttered softly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

Iyou waved her hands, "I have been going over our house budgets," she stated softly pacing back and forth, "as you know they were previously handled by Lady Sumari…however a large chunck…" Iyou stated pacing dramatically, "is missing…. Armours and supplies purchased, but never reaching our troops….our founds it seems were funding an army…but not ours. The only culprit-."

"Sumari…" Kagome stated heavily as she sat on the bed her legs turning to jello.

Iyou looked grimly at her and nodded. Iyou bowed her head kneeling before, "I know I do not deserve your trust or your friendship Kagome-sama…but please allow me to guide you in this respect…" Iyou muttered softly.

Kagome nodded her head. She took a deep breath, "Ok…what do we do?" Kagome asked.

Iyou shifted, "We meet her head on…" She stated, "We must dress you for battle…"

"I know where the show armour is…" Rin pipped up suddenly. She beckoned for the ladies to follow her. The group walked tensely towards Inutaisho's wings. Rin entered one of the rooms and removing a case pulled out a body suit, "It is armour taken from a demon slayer's village," She stated softly as she showed Kagome the raw hide.

Kagome nodded and quickly Akura assisted her in shedding her kimono and attaching the armour. Iyou looked at her for a moment and shook her head, "We mustn't seem openly hostile….but we need to remind them of your importance, wear your miko garbs over this, and the symbol of the houses which protect you," Iyou turned to Rin, "lady Rin, you have a robe made out of the fire rat fur do you not?"

Rin nodded her head, "Yes…Sesshoamru-sama made it as a gift for Rin."

"I'll get Rin dressed, and meet you back at Inuyasha's room," Iyou stated picking the child off and heading to Sesshomaru's chambers.

Kagome nodded her head. In her dressing room Akura pinned Kagome's hair up. She placed the ring of the northern house on her hand and adorned her in the pendant of the east. Silver crest moon earrings were dangled from her ears. The only thing she needed was her bow and arrow.

A soft knock at the door signalled it was time to go. Kagome took a deep breath and placed her masking spell on. She stepped out of the room. Little Rin was dressed in a patterned kimono that looked innocent enough. Kagome smiled reassuringly at her.

"What will happen?" Kagome asked softly.

"Since Sumari is traitor…and you are the recognised lady of the house, the safety of the west is on your shoulders," Iyou stated softly.

Kagome frowned slightly, "Peachy…" She commented.

"Show no fear!" Rin declared firmly.

Iyou nodded in agreement, "Fear is a sign of weakness. You are the mate to Inuyasha and current lady of the west… your word is law," Iyou assured comfortingly.

"And if they won't listen to my word?" Kagome hissed lowly in case anyone was hearing them.

"Then we fight…" Iyou stated softly, "In which case, Akura, you must depart with young Rin and I will leave with Kikyo…"

Akura nodded her head her jaw stiffed. Kagome couldn't say she felt any better. Rin took her hand and Kagome looked down. Rin grinned up at her,

"Do not worry Kagome-sama, youkai respond to power and you are the most powerful lady here. Your allies make you such…" Rin assured her with a firm nod, "No one will go against my Sesshoamru-sama."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Rin," stated softly feeling a little better. It was true, those symbols had stopped people before. Kagome straightened her shoulders as the doors were opened and she stepped into the courtyard.

She had hardly entered before a sneering voice greeted, "Here she is…the great pretender!" Sumari called out with a harsh bark. A smile lit up her ruby lips, but her eyes only showed maliciousness, "She how they seek to over throw the west with humans? And then abandon us? Leaving the castle in the hands of humans!" Sumari growled, "Humans who are killing your mates! Humans who are threatening our lives! Behold, the human whore of the west!"

The crowd railed and Kagome could feel many clashing auras. Kagome's eyes scanned the crowd and she stiffened slightly. Iyou licked her lips, "Sumari-sama," she stated loudly emphasizing the sama as an indicator that Sumari should remember the honorific, "Surely you are not attempting to battle with the Tai's?" she asked, "Who of you want to go up against the great lords? Slayer of dragons?" Iyou asked her eyes narrowing over the crowd.

There was nervous twitching. As some obviously started to rethink their position. Sumari threw her head back and laughed, effectively stilling the crowds, "Don't be silly….I am not challenging them…I am challenging their week representative…" She stated her eyes narrowed, "Do you accept?"

"Sumari do not be ridiculus, she is human," Iyou stated. For the first time Kagome saw shock on Iyou's face. Sumari took a step towards Kagome and Iyou blocked her path, "think about this when you're husband returns-."

"You are in my way vermin," Sumari hissed eyes narrowed at Iyou. The crowd behind her were watching expectantly in a hushed silence.

"Sumari! I will not allow you to!-."

Kagome and Rin shrieked simultaneously as clawed hand flexed outside of Iyou's back. Iyou's eyes widened, before her face contorted with pain. Sumari smiled and pulled back, taking with her an oddly pulsating organ, "now you have no choice," Sumari muttered as she squished the organ and kicked Iyou's body aside.

Kagome pushed Rin behind her tensed. Sumari smiled, "She how she cowers?" Sumari asked loudly, "Weakness! Is this what the west is? Weak? We cannot be led by the weak!"

The crowd stirred angrily. Kagome held her grounds narrowing her eyes at Sumari, "The west cannot be lead by traitors either-."

"Enough talk….priestes…we fight!" Sumari growled, she rushed at Kagome. Kagome gasped in shock and could only put up a barrier. Sumari grinned as her fingers collided with it, "your head in exchange for my brothers…and then I will take the west the west…" She hissed softly for only Kagome's ears.

Kagome's eyes widened. Akura took a hold of Rin but Rin shook her head standing her ground. Showing her support and faith in her mistress. Akura took a deep breath and nodded also settling herself stonily to support her mistress. No matter what happened they would hunt them down and kill them anyways.

Kagome's eyes widened as she scrambled out of the way of the. Her movements were too slow however and claws bit wickedly into her back causing her to stumble forward. Kagome cried out in pain as she found herself stumbling forward. She needed a weapon she had no weapon. Her eyes widened frightened.

The roaring and cheers of the crows filled her ears. Her miko garbs had long since been shredded and she was forced into a cat and mouse in a tightly ringed circle of youkais. She struggled to drag her bleeding body away, the armour she had been put on had been ripped open and she found herself out of breath and panting. She hadn't been able to land a blow in.

Sumari grinned and charged her again. Kagome found heself tossed backwards. She skidded across the yard.

Rin gritted her teeth as Kagome's form collided with a wall. In the distance. The crowd had parted to allow the priestess to crash unhindered. Her eyes were worried she could not intervine. The guards could not intervine. It was a death match for power that could only be decided by the death of one. It was the youkai way.

Sumari laughed, "Shall we finish her?" She asked with a gleeful chuckle. Her eyes widened however when she felt it. A pulse of youkai powerful and strong. Sumari's eyes narrowed and she narrowly missed the purification blast sent her way.

Kagome struggled out of her crater. She wasn't going to die here. She had too much to do. Her hair whipped crazily about her , the crescent moon of the west printed on her forehead as demonic stripes adorned her cheeks.

Sumari snarled and rushed at her, this time though Kagome did not cower. Sumari's eyes widened as the girl held her ground her eyes stormy. She noticed too late the blast of purification which crackled through the demonic barrier held by the lithe looking woman.

Sumari howled and jumped backwards, "What kind of sorcery is this?" She yelled in an angry howl as the scent of her own burnt fleshed filled the air.

"Yield to your alpha!" Kagome demanded coldly keeping her mask in place. It was like the words just came to her now that she needed. Almost as if the dark caress was whispering to her.

"You pathetic human, will never be my alpha!" Sumari cried. She launched forward. But unlike before Kagome could see the attack.

Her body responded quickly. Welling her miko powers into her fists she crashed her fist into the side of Sumari's face as the youkai slid by her. Kagome stared in wonder that she could move at such speed. She knew however her body's movement was almost not her own. Her head was getting cloudy as if she was losing touch with her senses. As if the dark wildness of Inuyasha's power was taking over.

The next blowjarred even Kagome's teeth and she felt that she herself was on fire. Her miko powers swarmed forth angry and unabashed. There was screaming and Kagome watched in horror as the black aura that had intermingled with her own wrapped around Sumari enveloping the demon. With the blackness however was the clash of her miko powers as it tried to subdue the demonic powers that threatened to over take it. Caught up in the centre of it was Sumari, her flesh burning painfully slowly form her as the purification powers flared for dominance.

Kagome felt dizzy. She was losing herself. She couldn't even be concerned with Sumari's fate. She was losing herself and this power was too strange to her. Call it back! That's what Inuyasha had said to her at the village… call it back.

"Acknowledge your alpha!" A voice announced.

The call came from Rin. The little girl stepped forward standing in front of the struggling miko, "Do you feel the power of the west?" She asked, "In the absence of my Lords , they have left a capable and strong ruler, we will show no mercy to traitors. Now disperse!" The little girl's commands were harsh and her face stern, a true replica of Sesshomaru.

There were murmered apologies and bows as the youkai dispersed bowing as they tried to quickly leave the powerful presence of purification and youkai.

"You did well Rin," Dar commented softly, "But I must ask that Akura take you away from here," He told the girl softly. Rin looked worriedly to Kagome. She had collapsed to the ground her body spamming as she screamed. Dar stepped infront of her view and grinned at her, "Go on now squirt…" he stated as he gestered for Akura to depart with the child.

Akura nodded and left as fast as she could. The hiss of purification that was in the air too painful for her. It felt like her skin would boil at any moment.

Dar turned back to the whithering miko on the ground. He frowned. She couldn't handle it. The mating bond was not fully completed and so her body could not truly accept Inuyasha's youkai. He frowned wondering what to do for the onna.

Gritting his teeth against the burn he picked her up and rushed her to Inuyasha's room. Perhaps his scent could calm her, "Breath deeply Kagome…pull it back, place back on the seals…" Dar encouraged through gritted teeth as he smelt his skin charring. However he could not leave her vulnerable in the courtyard. He could not allow that the west to think its protector weak. He had to make it seem that she had proudly left the battlefield. He was glad Rin had been blocking her from view.

Finally he reached the room and discarded the hot body on the bed. Dar groaned as his own skin began to boil. He backed from the room and slammed the door shut. He hoped she survived this. If she did not then it would be bad on them all. The west had just gained confidence in its temporary protector, if she fell, they wouldn't have to worry about outside attacks.

Dar looked up as he heard hurried steps, Sango stood before him looking worried. She glanced at his hands, "Head to the healer, I'll keep watch…" Sango told him softly. She had heard of the uproar and had gone to investigate.

She had come in just as Dar was departing with Kagome. However the tongues of the west were waging. The western lady had turned youkai and purified Sumari, wife of Sesshomaru. Her power was still thrumming in the halls.

Sango cringed as she heard Kagome scream behind the door. She turned worried eyes onto it. She frowned then resting her head on the door frame, "You can do this gome…just concentrate and pull it all in." she whispered softly.

It was night fall before Sango felt the ebb of the powers. She had refused to relinquish her post as guard. Once it was gone she turned and rushed into the word. Was she dead? Sango was relived to hear the shallow breathing of the girl on the bed.

She placed a hand to her forehead and found that her body was burning up. Rushing to the bathroom, Sango filled the tub before submerging Kagome in it. A shriek left the over heated woman.

She gasped and her eyes flew open. Kagome clutched the side of the tub.

"Shh…it's ok…" Sango encouraged as she smoothed her hair back. Kagomee's body went limp and Sango had to hold her head to stop it from going under.

Kagome didn't awaken until morning. When she did there was a presence holding her hand. She tilted her head to the side to see Sango dozing lightly bent over the bed. Kagome's throat felt parched and she thought she could hardly move.

Her limbs felt like lead. She rolled her eyes back. It was a struggle to try and lick her lips. Suddenly something cool was pressed to her lips. Kagome opened her eyes and opened her mouth. The cool water from the glass pressed to her lips filled her mouth. Kagome felt like she hadn't drank anything in weeks. Once the glass was drained she weakly fell back onto the bed.

"Thank you…" Kagome groaned out.

Sango nodded, "How do you feel?" Sango asked softly as she pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Like hell…"Kagome groaned out too her voice harsh and dry sounding. Sango assisted her in taking another drink of water. Before tucking her back in bed, "I'll be right back."

When Sango next returned she was accompined by Akura who was balancing breakfast on a large tray. Kagome opened her mouth to protest eating, but when the scent hit her she was suddenly aware of her hunger. She felt like she hadn't eaten for weeks. The tray had hardly been set down before she started to dig in.

At the end of the meal Kagome began to feel the feelings come back into her limbs.

"Nice to see you are feeling better," Sango stated with a smile as she took away the empty containers from Kagome.

Kagome blushed, "I felt famished…"She stated softly a little mortified by her enormous appetite.

Sango grinned, "Don't worry about it….I'm afraid though, you want have much time to recoup. You at least to make your presence known….plus you need to take charge. We cant leave room for any more doubts in you…" Sango stated in an apologetic way.

Kagome nodded her head. Sango and Akura helped her dress. She was draped in exquisite silks. Her hair oiled so it was gleaming. Her jewellery and kimono expressed the wealth of the west. When Kagome was finally lead out, the heavy material fell like lead against her slightly numb limbs.

"You'll hear petty concerns of the west and fulfil Sumari's duties, keeping the western house fully running," Sango whispered to her.

Kagome nodded her head. On the outside of the room, all of Sumari's ladies in waiting for kneeling, patiently waiting for her along with the ladies that belonged to Iyou. Kagome looked at them a little puzzled. Akura whispered in her ears, "they are now yours, and it is befitting for you to have many ladies now…" she stated softly.

Kagome nodded her head, recognising that at least two new ladies had been added to the entourage. Kagome tried to smile lightly at them, but it didn't seem to lighten their moods. They kept their heads to the floor.

"Would mi lady like to see to the matters of the house now?" One of them asked. The question however was addressed to Akura. Who apparently had ascended as the head of them. Akura turned slightly to face Kagome.

Kagome had no idea what to say and gave a light nod. Akura in return answered the girl accordingly. So it was Kagome was lead off. Kagome nervously licked her lips. She wasn't sure how to proceed. She had never paid attention to political matters. Such things were always dealt with by Iyou. Kagome felt her heart clench as she remembered her friend.

She looked up suddenly, "We have to bury her…." Kagome stated softly.

Akura nodded and turned to one of the ladies in waiting, "Your mistress wishes to arrange a burial ceremony…fetch the appropriate things," she instructed firmly but kindly.

The lady bowed and head off.

The rest of Kagome's day was spent organising the rebuilding of the throne room, ensuring that the kitchens were stocked and organising the burial she wished for Iyou. Her day was also filled with the complaints of staff and a few of the western soldiers.

The complaints were heard and Kagome found herself delivering verdicts. By the time the sun began to set she was feeling exhausted and looking forward to the comforts of her room. However her journey was cut short when Akura told her they had to make her presence known in the encampment and in town.

She and Rin were to go on a casual shopping trip through the town to prove that the west was in no danger, and she herself feared no one. So it was that Kagome and Rin were dressed lavishly and paraded through the town.

Upon her return Kagome was put to further duties of managing the up heaved household. When the sun had dropped and the sky was beginning to turn gray Kagome was still in her reception room.

Had it not been for the comfort of Sango and Akura and the constant cheeriness of Rin. She was sure she would go crazy. Her ladies had done their best also to keep her happy. While they weren't cowering in fear, none were too comfortable around her and Kagome felt like she had been placed in a room with skittish wild cats.

"Isnt it great?" Rin asked as she held up her drawing.

Kagome nodded her head as she stared at the drawing. Rin had been diligently sketching a portrait of the sea. Kagome grinned as Rin happily hummed and continued her painting. She looked back down to the parchment.

There was a knock on the door. Kagome didn't move. She had already learnt that it wasn't her job to answer the door. One of the ladies in waiting slipped silently out. Kagome continued her reading. Her head felt numb and she found herself reading the same line over and over.

Finally the screen doors was opened and the servant came in. She bowed low in front of Kagome indicating she wanted to speak.

"What is it?" Kagome asked softly. She had made her tone deliberate soft and caring. She knew the ladies were uncomfortable and some of them were used to being abused she didn't want to make the matter worse.

"The lords have returned mi lady…"

Kagome sighed in relief her shoulders sagging. Akura tapped them sharply ain reprimand and Kagome straightened. Placing the parchment down she headed out of the room. Her ladies trailed behind her loyally.

By the time Kagome entered the main courtyard, Inutaisho was already standing within along with Sesshomaru conversing with Dar. He looked at her a little guilty but nodded his head in acknowledgement, "Inuyasha, has retired to his rooms," Inutaisho informed her, "Tomorrow, I must insist that we have discussions."

Kagome nodded her head gratefully and bowed to both the lords before hastily making her way to Inuyasha's room. She pushed the room door open and entered leaving her entourage behind. Inside, the room was dark, but there was no sign of Inuyasha.

Kagome entered the bed chamber. Upon her entrance Inuyasha stood facing her. Kagome rushed into his arms feeling the stress of the day over come her. She gripped him tightly as tears streamed down her face.

Inuyasha held her closely pulling her onto the bed within him. Together they cried and grieved the death of their loved ones.

L

Author's Note

L

I hope this doesnt have any errors in it. I am not sure though, as I wasnt able to do a thorough review. I hope you guys will send on feedback! thanks alot for the support I've gotten so far... I hope everyone is still reading and happy. Let me know your thoughts. Ja-ne! ^_~


	29. The Hanyou Naraku

L

L

Chapter 29

The Hanyou Naraku

L

L

Kagome glanced shyly at the hanyou that sat across the fire from her. The light was playing lightly on his face and he himself was staring off into the fire, the reflection of which gave his eyes a deep look that she could get lost in.

Kagome shook her head and glanced up at the tree lining. She supposed this was really Sesshomaru's fault if she thought about it. He had flat out refused to take another wife or even to try to find his mate.

She supposed she really couldn't blame him. He had gone through quite a rough time with his first wife. She cringed slightly remembering the sadistic joy in his eyes when he was told Sumari had been fried by Kagome's miko powers. He hadn't said anything merely nodded at her. However Kagome was sure he probably got the details from Dar.

Kagome pushed a lock of hair behind her ears. The thick forest canopy made it hard to see the stars but a few shone through. She had held a small burial for Iyou… Iyou's family didn't come. Kagome rubbed at her eyes. She had been angry at her. So angry at her, however she still missed her.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked gruffly glancing up at her.

Kagome blushed and nodded. She looked away again. His voice only reminded her of what the Tai had commanded. It hadn't been a question it was a command. He had command. He had commanded them to complete the mating bond.

Kagome wasn't so sure how she felt about that. She wasn't so sure how he felt about that. She was still having her doubts. He had hurt her. But she supposed she had hurt him too. Kagome jumped up suddenly,

"Sango-chan, let's go take a bath!" She declared.

"What the hell? No wench! It's too damn late!" Inuyasha interjected loudly getting to his feet in an effort to block her path.

"I don't care, I need a bath and so does Sango," Kagome countered rolling her eyes at him. She paused however when she saw the underlining worry in his eyes, "It isn't very far, if anything happens you'll hear," Kagome pointed out.

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha grumbled. He folded his arms and sat back down watching with narrowed eyes as the ladies departed, an accompaniment of three; Akura, Sango and Kagome. He didn't like it one bit, "Who the hell needs a bath in the middle of the night?" Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"I believe the ladies merely wanted to have a private conversation," Miroku stated to his disgruntled friend as he fed another log to the fire.

Inuyasha huffed glancing around the clearing, "What could be so private?" He grumbled to himself scratching his ear in irritation. He glanced curiously to the side wondering what they could possibly need to speak about, his eyes wandered over Kagome's bedding. She had been packed with two furs, one for covering and one for resting on.

"There is only one way to find out..." Miroku comment a lecherous smile slowly spreading across his lips, "I personally volunteer to be you scou-."

Miroku got nothing else out, as his body slumped forward. Inuyasha glared at his passed out friend, "Damn perv..." he grumbled. He tilted his head in the directions the girls had gone hoping to get a little bit of the conversation.

L

Scene change

L

"So what's this about?" Sango asked softly.

"Yes Kagome-chan, I am very curious," Akura agreed as she sat on a rock.

Kagome had to wonder at Akura sometimes. She had just been informed that Kagome was now to be referred to by the name Kagome instead of Kikyo. No one at the castle had even bat an eye lash or asked a question they had merely nodded and accepted the change. Akura had stated the only other option would be to challenge the decision, and she had no wishes to do so.

"Hmm... well," Kagome muttered shifting shyly, "I um... Inutaisho ordered us to complete the mating," Kagome stated in a rushed voice. She was very much in a pickle now.

"So what's the matter with that?" Akura asked puzzled her head tilted to the side. She really didn't see the issue, "that's what was bound to happen."

Kagome huffed, "Well, I am not sure I want to be commanded to do something like that!" She cried waving her hands in the air a brilliant blush covering her cheeks.

"It shouldn't matter, if you were asked to or not," Sango stated with a shrug. She looked at the water that was flowing by in the stream just meters away from them. It looked kool and crisp, reflecting the many stars above it, "Do you want to complete it?"

Kagome sighed and shrugged, "I don't know Sango...I just don't know...and that is a big...no a huge step to take in my life, especially with me not being sure."

Sango shrugged her shoulders, "I guess only time can tell really, you guys can start working on your relationship again and see where it leads. You have the entire trip to the shrine before you'll have to act." Sango pointed out logically, and as kindly as she could. She could understand Kagome's reluctance after all; however she also saw the need to forgive.

Kagome sighed. Could she really just start over like that? Could he?

"I don't see the problem," Akura stated nonchalantly, "mates fight, they make up. Besides it's your duty as the lady of the west to complete the mating if it ends well then so be it. If not, then you can both take lovers, there really is nothing to it," she concluded with a wave of her hand.

Kagome's eyes widened, "I can't do that!" She declared in a high pitch shriek. She couldn't possibly take a lover.

Akura looked at her blankly not seeing the big deal and shrugged. Kagome sighed. Sango gave her a small hug, "Don't worry too much about it," Sango advised.

Kagome nodded slowly, "You're right, I have the entire journey to make up my mind..." she muttered softly. Even though no one said it, everyone was pretty much aware that the choice was no longer hers. She was already going to be mated to him and the best thing to do was just accept it.

Kagome bit her lips. Maybe she could talk about it with Kaede. They would be at the shrine in about another two days. They were supposed to find out what Kaede new of Midoroku and her relationship with Naraku.

"Just make the best," Akura stated lightly with a pat to Kagome's shoulder, "Come let us return..." she added.

Kagome shook her head, "You two go on without me. I'm gonna stay here for a little."

Sango and Akura nodded before making their way back to camp.

Inuyasha glanced up casually when the others returned only to do a double take, "Where's Kagome?" He asked jumping to his feet in alarm.

"She wanted some time alone," Sango stated with a mild wave of her hand, "she's by the river." Sango made her way over to Kirara and curled into the cat's side using one of her tails as bedding. Kirara wrapped her figure around Sango, signalling that they were retiring for the night.

Akura went to sit dutifully by Kagome's bedding, keeping a guard on her mistress's belongings. Miroku glanced up to Inuyasha who was deliberating, before edging closer to Sango.

He tentatively reached his hand out and grasped her butt, squeezing lightly his eyes closed in bliss. Miroku groaned before falling unconscious as Sango's fists collided with his head. Sango huffed, before dragging his body into a more comfortable position and grumbling about perverts.

Inuyasha shook his head before heading after Kagome. He found her throwing rocks into the stream with a contemplative look on her face. He silent went and sat beside her, staring out at the trees beyond the river.

A fish jumped disturbing the water before slipping back under the black surface with a tiny splash his silver scales disappearing completely. The soft liquid sound of Kagome's voice hesitantly breeched the silence.

"What do you think?" She asked softly, "How do you feel about this?"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment the twitch of his ears the only indication that he had heard her. Kagome waited silently her knees resting on her head. Inuyasha continued to stare at the tree lining his gaze far away. Finally he spoke softly.

"I don't think I was the perfect mate to you..." Inuyasha stated softly, "but I don't think I was the worse." He clenched his fists lightly in the soft leaves that had fallen by the river, his claws leaving scratches on the dank earth.

"You weren't..." Kagome agreed softly. It was true he had hurt her, but she had hurt him too. He had also been kind and gentle with her and protective. Her heart would never allow herself to label him as the worst choice in a partner.

Inuyasha's back relaxed lightly as if he expected her to have refuted his claim and was finally released from the burden. They sat again in silence. Kagome had a feeling he wasn't done and she didn't want to risk not hearing what was on his mind by being her usual vocal self.

Her silence was rewarded when he began again his eyes focused out into the distance, "When my mom died...well you know what everyone thought..." he stated softly. Even though he couldn't see, Kagome nodded her head.

"Everyone spurred me. Called me a monster...unworthy of love...Even dad and Sesshomaru...they didn't say anything but sometimes I could see the suspicion in their eyes...I started to believe it Kagome...that no one could love me.

When your sister came...she was shy and aloof she didn't speak to me. Then one day that changed and I was so elated that I didn't even stop to think how weird she was behaving...how pained her eyes looked...I was even comfortable with her no touch rule..." he shook his head softly staring out into the distance. He unclenched his claws only to clench them again deepening the rut that ran jagged in the ground.

"Then I met you…and the thought that you had confided in everyone else but me...It was like a stake through my heart...I began to question your motives for starting a friendship...if it was just obligation to act like your sister and the need to garner a support to find her...Then when Iyou said all those things I panicked...didn't want to lose you and I wanted to keep you by any means necessary...But I don't anymore."

Kagome flinched her eyes widened, was it possible for her heart to stop beating while she was still alive? She stared at the demon that was looking out into tree lining his hair glowing in the moonlight.

"I deserved to be loved too..." he stated softly, "I don't think...I'm that horrible..." Inuyasha stiffened when he heard the rustle of her clothes and the soft footsteps on the impressionable ground. He supposed she didn't agree. He clenched his jaw to stop himself from stopping her departure. However he felt time itself stop when her arms snaked around him and he felt her warm body pressed gently to his back.

Her face pressed into his neck and he had to remind himself to breath.

"I'm sorry I gave you such bad memories..." Kagome stated softly her hot breath tickling the side of his neck. He could tell from the soft flutter of her lashes that her eyes were closed. He was at a loss for words. Silently he brought his hand to cover hers.

They stayed like that for a while. Inuyasha breathed deeply taking in her scent and trying to remember the feel of her. He didn't want to ruin the moment with speech and they stayed that way for a while.

"Can we start over Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly.

"Do you want to? Or are you obligated to?" Inuyasha asked softly his eyes narrowed at some distance point.

"Does it matter?" Kagome responded. She moved to un-wrap herself from him but his grip on her hand tightened momentarily, "I just think we should give it a good shot...give each other a clean slate...please?" She asked softly.

Inuyasha was silent as he thought. She hadn't answered the question. Deep down he felt like she was just doing out it of duty. Could he live with that? Sesshomaru's biological mother had married his father out of duty and they had forged a strong bond of unity and friendship. Could this decision lead to love? Did he want to chance it?

Slowly Inuyasha nodded his head, "Ok..." he stated his uncertainty laced in his voice. Kagome shifted so that she was slightly leaning over him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when her lips met his in a chaste kiss. Before he could react she pulled back to look shyly at her hands, "Please stop doubting me..."Kagome stated, "I want to leave that all here..."she muttered bashfully, "And um...I probably won't..." she blushed so brightly that Inuyasha swore she was looking like a beckon, "you know...get very..." Kagome coughed, "Physical...but...that because-."

Inuyasha sputtered and shook his head his own cheeks brightening, "No…No...I understand that!" he declared shaking his head. He didn't think he was ready for that yet.

They sat there a moment in awkward silence. Each left to their own thoughts. Inuyasha cleared his throat, "So...um..." he muttered.

Kagome turned to him and grinned so suddenly that it unnerved him and he resisted the urge to back away. What the hell was she so happy about? Her sudden unexpected enthusiasm had him shifting wondering what had happened.

"You know, you're my first boyfriend!" Kagome declared with a girlish giggle.

Inuyasha gave her a dead pan stare before turning away with a soft, "Keh." He felt pride at that swell in his chest. However, he wasn't going to giggle about it like some school girl.

Kagome giggled again at his reaction. It felt nice to have a clean slate. She moved closer to him and shyly rested her head on his arm. It might not be ideal, but she wasn't going to think of it as forcing, she would do as she promised and start over. Kagome paused in her merriment as she remembered something.

"What you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked softly nudging her. Her scent had changed suddenly.

"Why do you think she did it?" Kagome asked softly, "Iyou...do you...think she knew I never hated her?" Kagome had been extremely angry and hurt at Iyou's betrayal but now that she didn't have her around anymore she realised that's all it was. She didn't hate her, and she would never have the opportunity to tell her that.

"I think she was scared," Inuyasha answered honestly, "Scared she was falling into a situation worse than she was leaving..." He shifted so his arm wrapped around Kagome, "I think she still loved you though...I mean you were the only threat to Sumari...she could have left you to Sumari and waited quietly for my return..."Inuyasha's heart clenched at that. What would he have done if it was Kagome lying dead on the floor instead of Iyou, "I think the fact that you allowed her to guide you would have given her comfort...you know that you were still willing to trust her."

Kagome nodded her head, "Do you think she found peace?"

"Keh...course she did," Inuyasha answered, "After all those long prayers you did...she better," he stated remembering the small ceremony Kagome had held in honour of the demon. It wasn't something he was used to. Demons accepted death as part of life, Iyou had been in the way of challenge and suffered because of it, it was natural. He couldn't say he disliked the ceremony though...it gave him a chance to thank the girl for protecting his mate.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Whatever, jerk," she muttered with a huff. She didn't move her head from his arm.

Their eyes looked up as pink began to etch its way across the sky, signalling the sun's awakening. Slowly the darkness was banished and birds burst forth their song greeting the new dawn with happy hearts.

Inuyasha glared when he felt it, Kagome reached up and tweaked his ears, her fingers rubbing up and down the length of them.

"Get off!" Inuyasha demanded as he tried to shove her gently away.

Kagome persisted which only ended up with him tumbling over and her climbing defiantly on top of him she sat there rubbing his ears with a pleased look on her face despite his growling and swearing.

"Oye wench! Are you deaf?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't call me that!" Kagome announced angrily as she gave his ear a little yank.

"I'll call you whatever I want!" Inuyasha yelled back, "Dont pull my ears bitch-OW!" Inuyasha cried when she yanked them again.

"That's what you get!" Kagome stated sticking out her tongue at him. She offered him a mean spirited glare.

The bickering continued for quite a while leaving the wildlife to stop and stare at the squabbling pair in wonderment. Finally too tired to continue arguing Kagome had drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha watched her for a moment before scooping her up.

He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her head. Kagome made a mumbling noise and swatted at him half hearted. Inuyasha grin, "stupid wench..." he muttered.

"Don't call me that..." Kagome muttered startling Inuyasha. However her even breathing indicated that she was still asleep. Inuyasha grinned to himself. It seemed she really had decided to start over. Their light banter had proven that. He buried his nose in her hair. He was glad...he had missed her.

L

L

L

L

Miroku and the others looked at Inuyasha curiously when he walked in cradling a sleeping Kagome to his chest. It was morning and everyone had woken up to find the two still missing. The camp had been packed and Akura was waiting anxiously for her mistress's return.

Inuyasha nodded to Kirara. The fire cat instantly transformed standing still as Inuyasha laid Kagome on her back. Kagome muttered in protest before turning on her side and continuing her sleep. Sango was next up being charged with holding the priestess in place.

The journey to Kaede's took most of the morning, and by noon the next day they were half way up the mountain. Each member could feel when they crossed the barrier. It was as if a wave of spiritual powers washed over them. While it didn't hurt, it left everyone tense waiting on an attack or some form of confrontation.

Filled with a sense of nostalgia at the feeling of purity, Kagome was perhaps the only one who didn't feel the fear of her companions, but hummed blissfully pointing things out here and there.

"Halt, not one step further half demon, what business do you have on this shrine's ground?"

The question was shouted in a stern voice. Kagome blinked, clearing the thoughts from her head and peered over Inuyasha's shoulder to see a young miko roughly Kagome's age standing a good distance away, arrow notched and aimed for Inuyasha.

Kagome wiggled and squirmed indicating she wanted to be let down. Inuyasha's grip tightened on her leg and a growl vibrated through him. Kagome rolled her eyes. Obviously he wasn't going to comply with her wishes.

Kagome forced out a bright friendly smile, "I am Kagome Higurashi, and I come to seek audience with Lady Kaede. We wish no harm on the scared shrine, or its members."

The girl bit her lips in contemplation. She shifted uncomfortable. A slightly older woman stepped from behind the bushes. She had her hair in high pony tail streaks of grey running through the deep black. Her bow was slung across her shoulder.

"It is ok," She stated to the younger one resting a comforting hand on the young lady's shoulder as she stepped in front, "I am Hirai. I'll take you to see Kaede."

Kagome nodded her thanks. At this Inuyasha allowed her to slide down from his back. Kagome was grateful for the release. Her legs felt like pudding from the long ride. She kicked them in an effort to restore some feelings.

"Thanks a lot. You wouldn't believe how long we've been travelling," Kagome stated conversationally as she followed behind Hirai.

Inuyasha lagged behind them casting distrustful gazes at everything they passed. Hirai lead them through the forest and what seemed to be rice paddies. The paddies quickly broke to give way to a tiny village where huts dotted the neat levelling. Kagome and Inuyasha were lead along the outskirts of the village.

Kagome remembered travelling the path to Kaede's hut as a child. It was different though since she had always walked through the village. She supposed Hirai took this way because of Inuyasha. Soon they arrived at the steps which would lead to Kaede's small home.

Kagome and Inuyasha followed Hirai up and waited for her to enter before them. It took only moments for Kaede to huddle out.

"Kaede!" Kagome greeted warmly as she threw her arms around the elderly woman.

"Hello child, it is good to see ye are well," Kaede greeted warmly as she returned Kagome's embrace.

Before the greetings could go any further Inuyasha impatiently interrupted, "Oye you're not here to make love to some old hag," he growled irritated as he glared at Kagome's figure. He was feeling on edge with all the spiritual energy flying around.

Kagome stiffened slightly then cast a glare in Inuyasha's direction. The hanyou grumbled under his breath but showed his submission by looking away. Plastering a smile back on her face Kagome once again turned to Kaede,

"Kaede-ba-chan, these are my companions, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha," Kagome introduced pointing to each in turn. Miroku politely bowed as did Sango and Inuyasha grumbled something that wasn't quite comprehended.

Kaede nodded to them all, "It is nice to see ye child. But what brings ye here with such unusual companions?" She asked lightly.

"I need to ask a favour of you. I think you might have some information that could help us in the war."

"Ye know we do not interfere with youkai here," Kaede informed her peering at them through her only good eye.

Kagome's face twisted in discomfort before she decided to launch into full begging mode; before she could properly start though Kaede held up her hand.

"However I shall I assist ye as best I can…" She stated softly with a nod as she held the mat to her hut open indicating for them to go inside.

Once they were each inside Kagome dropped into a bow, "thank you Kaede-sense," she acknowledged.

"Ye are quite welcome child. Yer heart seems to be troubled. Ye must first tell me what causes your energies such distress." Kaede stated as she nodded for each member of the party to sit.

Kagome looked away with a sigh, "it's a long story," She admitted fiddling her thumbs. Miroku and Sango had decided to sit together slightly behind Kagome who was sitting beside Inuyasha.

"Ye can tell it, while my old bones recuperate," Kaede said as she wobbled fully into the hut and settled herself into a seating position her legs folded beneath her. She placed some logs into the fire that was going in the middle of the hut.

"How do we know we can trust this old bat?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reprimanded, he scoffed and looked away, "I'm sorry Kaede-."

"No offense taken child. Ye may continue your story."

Kagome nodded her head. Settling into a more comfortable position she began to explain the situation as it unfolded. She tried her hardest to leave out anything that might prove confidential to the Taisho household. When she was finished Kaede had a grave look on her face.

"Ye mentioned the hanyou Naraku? Are ye sure he's the one who has your sister?" Kaede asked staring into the crackling fire.

"Of course we're sure!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha giving him a pointed glare before turning back to Kaede, "Do you know anything about Naraku?"

"Hai… I know quite a bit about him," Kaede added darkly. She sighed and looked into the fire, "when I was young, younger than ye, before the one ye know as Naraku was created he was a monk. A reformed bandit trained at a sister shrine -."

"What the hell? How can a bandit be a monk? Don't they have to be holy and crap?" Inuyasha interrupted irritable

"While Inuyasha has put it rather crudely," Miroku began giving Inuyasha a meaningful glare, "I am inclined to agree. I was under the same impression."

"The case is not unusual..." Kaede drawled as she leaned back on her hunches her wrinkled gaze meeting her visitors' confused ones, "Sometimes young men have a change of heart, they join a monastery and are trained in the ways of a monk. They do not possess the spiritual gifts and so do other duties around the monastery... Omnigono as he was called was one of these men."

Inuyasha grunted and shrugged his shoulders. Miroku nodded his acceptance and thanked her for the new information. Kaede waited a few moments as she rubbed her hand seemingly lost in thought. Inuyasha grumbled irritably. Kagome jabbed him with her elbow and he settled down. Finally undisturbed by Inuyasha's antics, Kaede continued,

"At the time his name was Onigumo. My sister and I went to fulfil the request for aid coming from a nearby shrine. That was where we first encountered the fiend who was to be Naraku. He was smitten with my sister, and over the days that passed he visited constantly. My sister, Mideroku told him she was already given to another, yet he was insistent down to the day we left.

He kept sending letters. Eventually my sister stopped replying. He started finding the oddest reason to come to visit. My sister had become his obsession. When he heard that she had wed he went mad with rage. He attacked our village, but not by himself. He had sold his soul to demons to become powerful. Thus the half demon Naraku was borne.

He slew many of our people including Midoruku's husband and took my sister from us.

Our people are not cowards and they went to retrieve our sister. There were many nights of battle between our clan and him. Finally my sister was able to break free. She returned to our village battered and broken. She swore her revenge.

In the end he could not tame her fire and her spiritual powers remained the strongest ever known. She joined us in battle. They went up against each other; it was the most horrid thing that had ever occurred. She would have killed him, had it not been for a woman on the wind; a demon that came to his rescue.

Her husband's death was hard on Midoroku. However she did have something to remember him by, nine months from the battle that took her husband she was heavy with child.

Midoroku gave birth to twin girls on the eve of that night. She vowed that she would see Omnigono in his grave, and then casting her hands on her children bound them to a similar faith. Her spell was strong and it wrapped around the little girls like blankets.

During the time of her healing we learnt that the dragons had gone to war among themselves. A great dragon was trying to control all of them with the use of the shikon jewel. The war was disastrous for the race. Almost every dragon fell.

There was a lull then, three peaceful years passed, nothing was heard of the shikon or the dragons. It was rumoured that a great mirror was used to suck the souls from the warring dragons. We knew nothing of it until once again our shrine was attacked...

We were forced back and away from the grounds only Midoroku and our strongest remained. For seven days the sky was blotted out with youkai as they swarmed to the site. Their leader a man turned youkai by the name of Naraku.

With him was a great dragon. The dragon of the tales... On the seventh day of battle it was said Midoroku forced the soul of the dragon from his body with her own entrapping them both in the jewel. The magnitude of their strength shattered the tiny object and sent the shards of it flying across the skies. Naraku retreated with the horrid mirror that had slain many of our warriors...and we had not heard of his name until recently. Needless to say his powers would have greatly increased. He's had years to master his art."

The room was filled with a tensed silence. Kagome shifted uncomfortably and swallowed. What kind of dark magic would turn a man to a demon? She cringed not wanting to think about it.

"This woman on the wind, did she have red eyes and black hair?" Inuyasha questioned his voice tense with the atmosphere.

"Yes," Kaede answered, "she travelled on a feather and used the winds like daggers as she wished."

"That sounds like the same lady from Rin's village," Inuyasha grumbled. His golden eyes narrowed.

Kagome gasped in recognition, "It does," Kagome agreed, "Did he have a little girl with silver hair with him that carried a mirror?" Kagome asked trying to definitely pin that the two persons were one and the same.

"No, there was no child with him," Kaede stated, "but this was years ago. When I was scarcely in my seventh year, he could have influenced a demon girl since then, or had one born to him."

Kagome bit her lips and sighed. This was very bad indeed. The legend of Midoroku had been passed on as a lesson to keep your senses even among your own kind. However, it had never been told with such detail, if this was the same man… a shudder ran down her spine.

Inuyasha growled protectively and pulled her closer, his face set in a gruff expression.

The room was tense and silent for what seemed like hours before Kagome finally ventured, "I don't get what this has to do with your mother though," Kagome muttered softly looking up at Inuyasha, "why would he kill your mother?"

Inuyasha blinked and shrugged. He scratched his head. He really didn't have an answer to that, "the fucker was crazy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha…. Your mother was Izayoi from the house of Lord Ralford, was she not?" Kaede asked.

"keh, what of it?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Distant in my line I am connected to the Ralford family, so that the head of that house is my cousin. Which makes your mother distant relative to my kin," Kaede stated, "when our shrine was formed, we were placed as head mikos over that house. Since your mother….never have there been more of a likeness to Midoroku since Kikyo and Kagome."

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha clutched her tighter. Did they really look like Midoroku? Kagome knew that somewhere along the line they were related to Midorku, descendants of hers. She had never really had the urge to trace the lines, but was that why Naraku had targeted Kikyo?

"In the year yer mother was of age to marry, a lord suddenly appeared on the scene requesting her hand in marriage. When I was to meet him he was garbed in a white baboon pelt, his aura hidden as was his face. I advised against the marriage but your lord grandfather was in favour, the riches offered were tempting. The courtship began, and within the month Izayoi ran away with Inutaisho. The lord faded into the background, and was not heard of since."

"Fuck you thought the lord was Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled slamming his fists into the ground, outraged that that monster had even attempted to court his mother.

"Hai, but I met him only once, and could not be certain. His face was hidden in the darkness of his pelt and his aura completely masked, but there was something in the stance and the voice that put me in the mind of the fiend. Obviously the nightmares of seven year olds were not sufficient evidence for your grandsire."

"So the black haired man, the man in the baboon pelt and Naraku are all the same," Sango stated in shock sitting back on her heels, "and all this time he's been trying to get his hands on a Midoroku look alike…."

Kaede nodded her head sombrely. Kagome plopped down shaking her head. This was horrid, "What am I going to do?" Kagome asked sadly.

"Ye must get your sister back as quickly as possible." Kaede stated as she rose from her knees, one hand pushing from the floor and the other bracing her back.

"Will you help me?" Kagome asked pleadingly her brown eyes hopeful "please Kaede…"

Kaede frowned, "Ye ask a lot of us here. We are mikos and monks Kagome; we have no business in a war."

"Kikyo is a miko too!" Kagome protested fiercely, "Keade please, Kikyo is a miko too… just like you or Midoroku, she doesn't deserve this."

"Ally with the house of the west for this battle, and I promise you, you will not regret it," Inuyasha spoke firmly his tone switching from abrasive to diplomatic, "the protection of the west will always be yours as long as our treaty stands."

"A weighty offer prince Inuyasha, but we live here peaceful and away from the wars. There are young ones to think of. The first battle with Naraku," Kaede shook her head, "we fell by the hundreds against him…his demons amassed in hordes. If ye will excuse me, I have duties to do,"

Kagome let her head drop in despair. What was she going to do? Kaede turned to leave the hut. But Inuyasha's voice made her pause, her elderly hands on the mat which covered the door.

"If the house of the West should fall," he stated softly, "there is nothing protecting you from Naraku….and his grudge was first with this Shrine…I doubt he will forget that. What will you do then? The other Shrines have pledged their support to Naraku and you know as well as I do that the other youkai lords will not dabble in human affairs. It is only a matter of time before he turns his sights to your shrine. With no one to alley with, what will you do then with your children and rice paddies?" he paused as if allowing his words to soak in, "This offer will not come again, I trust as a leader you will take it into ample consideration. The journey back home will take five days, a runner should be able to catch us in that time, if not, two days after arriving back to my father's fortress, this offer will expire," he said it so gravely that for a second Kagome wondered how Kaede could refuse. She swore the old woman would give in, "For the sake of your people, I hope you choose wisely."

There was silence in the room and Kagome looked from one persons to the other silently praying that Kaede would side with them, she was almost positive that the elderly miko could and would be able to break whatever held Kikyo back.

"Your speech would do your father proud," Kaede stated softly, "Ye will have mine answer within the seven days. Ye may stay here for the night." she added before stepping into the cool air and allowing the mat to fall into place behind her.

Inuyasha's ears twitched Kagome bit her lips before looking at him from under her lashes, "Do you think she'll agree?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and looked upwards, "becoming allies with the west is not a onetime only affair," he stated hesitantly.

"Kaede would become bound to the west as the Western house would be bound to her. Should the need arise she would always be expected to fight or the consequences would be dire. The west was under the same obligation with the exception that the Western armies had the clout to demand attention be paid to their needs, a clout the shrine can't currently match," Miroku clarified to Kagome, hoping to shed some understanding on the old woman's hesitance.

Kagome's eyes darkened as she considered the possibilities of having to face Naraku on her own. She remembered the spell on the baby had taken so much spiritual energy to break. What would it take for her to break the one on Kikyo? A shudder went through her body at the thought of it and worse yet the thought of failure.

She was pulled into a warm embrace then, "Keh, stupid wench, we don't need that old bag's help," Inuyasha muttered settling his back against a wall and pulling her with him, "Keh I could take Naraku on with one hand behind my back," he grumbled.

Kagome allowed a half smile on her face and sighed, leaning into Inuyasha's chest. Her brows furrowed as she thought of the situation. She bit her lips and looked up at him, her vision only capturing the underside of his chin.

"We'll get her back right?" Kagome asked softly.

"Hell yea," Inuyasha growled positively. He leaned his head back on the wall with a cool relaxed look on his face.

"Don't worry Kagome, We won't quit either," Sango promised with a determined looked on her face.

Miroku nodded in agreement, "We will get the lady Kikyo back," he told her confidently.

Kagome grinned, her friends' confidence helping to boost her own. She jumped to her feet with a happy nod, "Yes we will!" She announced joyously. She grinned at everyone again before turning towards the door, "I'm going to check out the village," she told them.

Inuyasha grunted and stood up. Before leaving she paused and turned to look at her friends who were slowly getting to their feet, "thanks Inuyasha," she added before turning and running from the room. Kagome couldn't help but hum, everything would turn out fine, and she just knew it.

L

Author's Note

L

OK I know long time coming. I am so sorry, work and school have me choked up, plus my dog just had puppies so that's been an added responsibilities. They are so cute and a litter of four. ^_^

I honestly cant say when I will update again, however I will not abandon the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will get another one to you as soon as possible. Thank you for staying with the story and I apologise for my neglect of you, things will get better in by the end of May. Please review and tell me what you think.


	30. Mirror

Chapter 30

The Mirror

The journey to the castle was made without much trouble and Kagome was glad that she was able to finally sleep. While they hadn't been attacked the pace had been grueling. She was happy to once again have Akura draw her a hot bath and pick out fine silks for her.

She was just moaning in bliss when a harsh knock resounded on the door. She heard Akura shuffle across the pace no doubt to find out what it was. Kagome hoped it wasn't some disturbing news. Or worse Inutaisho calling to check up on the mating bond status. Kagome found herself blushing from head to toe at that thought.

"Mistress...you're needed," Akura stated as she rushed into the bathing area carrying a towel for Kagome.

Her urgency was enough to get Kagome to spring from the bath within moments she was dried and dressed. Her hair which was damp was allowed to hang down her back with only a decorative comb to keep it from her face.

Kagome had no sooner been dressed than another urgent knock resounded against the door. Akura opened it to reveal Dar who grabbed her up without ceromony and sprinted down the hall. Kagome hardly had time to blink before she was set on her feet by the thrown room.

"Ready?" Dar asked as he paused by the door.

"For what?" Kagome asked skeptically. Without answering he shoved the door open and Kagome heard her title ring forth.

'Now presenting the lady of the House of the Moon, rightful mate to Prince Inuyasha of the Moon, daughter of the House of Ice under the direct protect of Lord Aisukimsu, Miko of the Higgurashi Shrine.'

Kagome was startled that there was so much to her name. She was saved from standing foolishly in the door frame when Dar nudged her forward. In the room the royal family had already been assembled. There were also a few persons whom she had never seen before but from their dress Kagome could see that they were among the nobility.

Kagome gave a nod to them and bowed to the royal family before heading up to take her place next to Inuyasha.

"Now that the lady is here you may present your case," Inutaisho's voice boomed in through out the room.

"Well our case is simply this. Why are mikos being allowed back onto our grounds? We have children here! How are we supposed to ensure their safety? Who granted the miko authority to bring her own kind back to the west?"

Kagome was stumped as she regarded the clearly agitated demon who was all but snarling granted his head was bowed in a show of respect but that was all the respect there was.

"The priests and priestess which now grace the western halls travel under the protection of the western lady and she will ensure their proper behaviour. Will you give these people your word, Lady Kagome?" Inutaisho asked.

Kagome was shocked by the use of her real name. Inuyasha nudged her in the side and she jumped slightly but managed to compose herself with a blush.

"Hai you have my word." She agreed.

The lord looked distrustfully at her and but bowed in acceptance. Anything else would mean standing against the great western family. After a few more formailties the persons who had obviously come in support of the speaker bowed and left the rooms.

"Who am I taking responsibility for?" Kagome asked Inutaisho wide eyed.

"Who indeed. Come miko." Sesshomaru stated as he got up.

Kagome followed suit Inuyasha. They exited the main Shiro and headed towards the solider's encampment. Upon entry it was clear something was wrong. Instead of people milling about and children playing in the street there was clear division. On one hand there were demon children and on the other human children all standing by their parents forbidden to socialize with each other.

In the distance from the neat row of homes Kagome could make out make shift tents. She looked around and realized some of the children were dressed as shrine maidens. All eyes focused on her and Kagome gulped. Public speaking was so not her thing.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Inutaisho-sama! Did you come to see the miko's too?" A small voice called from behind.

The royal family spun around to see Rin rushing forward, Taru and Saiko walking beside her. They were all dressed in similar checkered day kimonos.

"Rin why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked resting a hand on the girls head as she hugged his leg.

"Since we are on break, Rin thought it would be nice to play with the other children!" Rin stated brilliantly turning to face the village. She frowned at the sight. Holding to Sesshomaru's leg. Obviously something had gone wrong.

Taru tilted her head to the side and fluttered in front she stopped by a young girl of about ten. The girl had a symbol of a shrine stamped on her outfit.

"Why no one play?" Taru asked her sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"You're a demon," the girl replied softly shrugging her shoulders.

"Hai, and you're human!" Taru declared happily, "Shrine maiden! Right Kagome-ne-san? Shrine maidens become mikos!" Taru looked to Kagome for confirmation.

Kagome nodded her head. Taru grinned and clapped happily, "Taru learn in class!" Taru informed the young girl proudly her tiny chest puffed out.

The shrine maiden looked doubtfully at Taru. But before she could say anything Rin departed from Sesshomaru's side to join Taru.

"I am Rin these are my friends Taru and Saiko. Would you like to play with us-."

"Rin-chan she's a miko!" A demon called from the other side.

"What difference does it make?" Saiko snapped, "My teacher is a miko. My mother's a demon and my friends a human. I will still whip your butts at tag."

"Tag your it!" Rin declared slapping Saiko lightly on the shoulders and darting off.

Saiko looked stunned, "Hey no fair!" She called.

"Very fair! You it! You it!" Taru chimed.

"No flying Taru!" Saiko commented before making a dart for the shrine maiden. As predicted the girl squealed before running off. The next one Saiko went for was a demon boy who dodged relatively easily.

Pretty soon the encampment was alive with squeals and laughter. Kagome smiled but one look at the disgruntled looking parents had her gulping again.

"I think a meeting would be wise," Dar stated softly, "Your cousin Pique lead most of the mikos and monks here."

Kagome nodded dumbly. She allowed herself to be guided back to the place and into the meeting room. The royal family was just seated when Pique was announced and came in. He was followed by another miko.

"Now that we are all here, you may divulge the reasons you seek asylum," Sesshoamru stated in a bored tone. Obviously Pique had not wanted to go into much detail without his cousin present.

"Kagome, forgive me using our relation in such a way. But it was unavoidable," Pique stated looking to Kagome.

"Its fine Pique, but what happened?"

"When I got home I did as I promised. I began telling persons the truth about Naraku. A few of the shrines believed but some were adamant. Then Onimgono organised an attack seemingly overnight. The shrines that had begun to turn we had to flee. They torched the shrines chanting about demon lovers. I took the survivors and fled across the borders."

Kagome sighed and nodded her head, "How many were killed?"

"We are at least half in numbers Kagome-sama, but willing to fight with you." the miko who had come with Pique answered. Her face was hard but she seemed truthful enough.

"Thank you," Kagome nodded.

Another hour was spent grillign Pique and the Miko for details before they were finally allowed to leave. Before anything else could be done however a note was brought in and handed to Kagome.

"It's from Kaede-sama," Kagome stated as she opened the seal to read the contents, "She agrees to stand with us." Kagome declared happily tossing her hands around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hugged her back and took the note passing it around.

"Well that is good news. The more warriors we have the better our advantage. We need to gather more intel on this fiend-."

"We dont have time for that father," Inuyasha interrupted, "We dont know how much longer Kikyo has. We know where the encampment is. I say we put an end to this. The sooner the better."

"for once I agree with the half breed," Sesshoamru commented softly, "it is best to strike while we are unexpected."

Inutaisho brought a hand to his head in thought, "No...We need time to assemble our forces. We do not have the luxury of numbers. Kagome you may retire to your duties. We will continue discussions on the war."

Kagome exited the room and found her ladies in waiting for all ready to receive her. She was guided into the study reserved for the lady of west and the books brought to her. Kagome poured over them. She frowned when she saw the notes Iyou made.

Kagome sighed as she remembered her friend. Even after her death she was still helping her. It seemed Iyou had managed to balance all the books. She had even written out a plan to get the castle back on track.

Kagome spent the rest of her evening reviewing the Iyou's plans and fleshing out more details to the guide Iyou had written down.

"Kagome-sama," One of the maids interrupted with a deep bow.

Kagome looked up only just realizing that the room was bathed in artificial light. When had it gotten so dark? She shook her head smiling, "Yes?"

"Inutaisho-sama has instructed us to get you ready for Inuyasha-sama."

Kagome paled. She gulped but nodded her head and stood. She was lead to the hot springs were she was scrubbed and shaved. Her hair was oiled and brushed. It was left to dangle over her shoulders. She was denied all articles except a silk red robe. Oil was applied to her lips and a light amount of paint over her eyes.

Kagome gulped as she was lead to Inuyasha's room. She shivered in the thin robe. It was almost see through. Kagome was placed to sit on Inuyasha's bed and couldn't stop herself from shaking.

So this was it. The moment she gave up her virginity. The moment she became bond to Inuyasha for life. Kagome felt her stomach do flip flops and without her consent images a the hanyou half naked and sweating sprang to mind. Kagome groaned and clamped her legs tightly together a slight wetness making her thighs slippery.

She was interrupted from her moment when the door opened and slammed. She could hear Inuyasha's disgruntled footsteps outside. Something toppled over and there was momentary cursing then silence. Kagome felt her heart hammering out of control. She fidgeted with her hair sitting up in the bed biting her lip. Then too nervous to sit she stood twisting her hands around. Why wasnt he coming in?

As if reading her thoughts the doors cracked open and Inuyasha stepped inside. He sucked in a deep breath as he stared at her wide eyed. Kagome gulped and glanced away.

"Hi," she muttered softly.

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and approached her, "You look beautiful," he murmured pulling her to him and bringing his face down to kiss her neck.

Kagome stiffened and within an instant she found herself released. Kagome looked confused to Inuyasha but he had his back turned.

"Go on get out," Inuyasha grumbled yanking his shirt off angrily. He didnt even look at her as he entered his bathroom.

Kagome's mouth hung open, "W..what?" she stammered.

"You heard me get out," Inuyasha called from inside the bathroom.

"No! I will not!" Kagome declared angrily stomping her foot. How dare he? Not even a you look pretty? not even a compliment. Just a get out?

Kagome marched into the bathroom just as Inuyasha was about to drop his pants. He hasitly retied them and they hung low on his hip.

"Who do you think you are?" Kagome raged hands firmly planted on her hips as she glared at him.

Inuyasha sighed, "What is it Kagome? I'm letting you off go on scatt. I'll tell father it was my fault you dont have to worry about it."

Kagome's mouth dropped open, "So thats it? Your father was the one that forced you in here?" Kagome asked through gritted teeth. Well sure that was why she was in here but it stung coming from Inuyasha.

"What is your problem bitch?" Inuyasha snarled, "you still cant even touch me. How the hell are you going to sleep with me?"

"I-."

"Look I dont want to go through this right. Ok? If you still have some hang up over the whole Hanyou thing-."

"I am not prejudice Inuyasha!"

"Of course you are. You don't just stiffen when someone touches you if your not. Look its fine I get it. You want to try but your still-."

"I am not prejudice!" Kagome yelled stomping her foot her mouth hanging slightly open.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine whatever," he grunted keeping his eyes averted from her form which was hardly covered.

Kagome glared at him her teeth gritted in anger. She marched forward and thrust her face up to his, "I am not prejudice," she stated firmly. Then without thinking about it she grabbed his waist band and plunged one hand inside grasping him firmly.

Inuyasha made a noise half way between a gasp and choking sound. Kagome realizing what she had done released him quickly and stood back her cheeks cherry red.

She cleared her throat fiddling with her fingers, "I um..sorry!" she eeped.

Kagome didnt have time to say anything else before Inuyasha's mouth came down on hers in a demanding kiss. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders pulling herself up to him. The feeling of his hands inside her robe caused Kagome to release a breathless moan before pulling back.

"Inuyasha I..." Kagome shook her head trying to clear her thoughts but she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Inuyasha swore loudly. Kagome let out a tiny sigh of relief as the hanyou exited the room. What was she going to do? Was she really ready for this? Did she really know all that much about Inuyasha? Could she honestly be with him forever?

Kagome sucked in a deep breath. Sango was right. It didnt matter she didnt have a choice. She stepped from the bathroom and pulled one of Inuyasha's shirts from the closet. Shedding her thin robe she wrapped the shirt around herself before peeking outside.

"Whats going on?" Kagome asked seeing Dar in the room in the middle of a heated conversation with Inuyasha.

"Dont know the mikos and monks just suddenly started grumbling about ominous auras. The demons havent been able to sense anything," Dar told her honestly. He spun to face her then spun away quickly clearing his throat, "I'll um have Akura bring a kimono in for you..." he hurriedly stated moving off.

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome then and swore loudly, "You damn pervert!"

"I turned away didnt I?" Dar yelled back as he closed the door narrowly missing the ink jar that Inuyasha sailed at him.

Kagome epped and ducked back into the bedroom slamming the door behind her. She glanced down and realised Inuyasha's shirt was indecently short plus somewhere in her exit from the bathroom one shoulder had slipped down giving views of the top of her breast.

"Kag-."

"Stay out, I'm not dressed!" Kagome rebruked Inuyasha.

"Whats the difference? I'm gonna see you anyways," Inuyasha gripped as he tried to turn the lock but Kagome kept her weight firmly against it.

"Shut up! It doesnt matter!" Kagome yelled a blush staining her cheeks.

"Oh come on I was just grabbing you-"

"If you ever finish that statement I swear..." Kagome threatened lowly eyes narrowed as if the hanyou was in front of her.

There was a discrete knock at the door. Kagome heard Inuyasha walk off and was relieved when Akura requested entrance. Kagome opened the door allowing Akura to slip inside.

She was dressed quickly Akura departed with a swift bow. Kagome stepped out of the room. Dar was back but she couldnt look at him. Inuyasha was glaring at her so she decided to avoid his gaze too.

"Ok, now that everyone is in order. The mikos and monks are claiming they sense an ominous presence. Sesshomaru has taken a mixed group to investigate. We are all expected to be ready for battle."

Inuyasha grunted, "Take Kagome to whereever Sesshomaru's keeping Rin." Inuyasha demanded.

"What? Inuyasha I can help! This is my sister we're talking about-."

"We dont even know if Kikyo is here! I'm not going to put you in danger unnessicarily. You can help by staying with Rin-."

"No, I'm staying with you!" Kagome declared.

Inuyasha growled spinning to face her, "Kagome I dont have time for this. If I need you I'll send for you goddamn it!"

Kagome would have retorted if she had the time. However Inuyasha had left the room. She glared stomping to the door but there was no trace of the hanyou.

"I cant believe he ran away!" Kagome screamed stomping her foot.

Dar chuckled rubbing the back of his head, "Uh, come on Mi lady," He declared with an extravagant bow. Kagome slapped him upside the head.

"Hey! I didnt do anything!" Dar protested as he held his head as if seriously wounded.

Kagome rolled her eyes. It took only a moment to gather her ladies and they all filed out behind her as the group was lead to Sesshomaru's wings.

Instead of heading to Rin's room, Dar lead Kagome into Sesshomaru's personal chambers. Kagome paused at the door uncertainty but Dar nudged her forward.

"Can you please get me a bow and arrow?" Kagome asked softly. She had a bad feeling about this.

Dar nodded his head and beckoned for one of the ladies to follow him. Kagome entered the room and was greeted by a warm embrace.

"Kagome ne-san! Have you come to stay with us?"

Kagome glanced down and gave Rin a smile. She was dressed in a blue sleeping gown. With her were Saiko and Taru both dressed in sleeping attire, "Rin was having her very first sleep over! But Sesshomaru-sama says we must stay here."

"Is something wrong Kagome-sama?" Saiko asked her claws tracing a sword which despite her night close was strapped to her waist.

"I'm not sure Saiko-san. The mikos and monks sense something. I dont know what it is..." Kagome stated softly.

There was a knock on the door Akura answered it. She and the lady in waiting came in. Akura handed Kagome her bow and arrow and also her protection necklace.

Kagome shook her head, "Put the necklace on Rin." Taru and Saiko had claws but Rin for all intents and purposes was defenceless.

Akura nodded and buckled the necklace around Rin's neck. Saiko and Taru looked at it curiously but soon lost instance in the blue gem stone.

"Do you feel anything coming?" Saiko asked.

"I dunno I havent been outside," Kagome answered truthfully she blushed looking away plus she had been a little preoccupied.

"There is a balcony!" Rin pipped up leading the way further into Sesshomaru's chambers. From the massive bedroom Rin pushed aside a shoji screen giving them access to a balcony that gave a clear view of the area, including the forest beyond the soldier encampment.

Kagome shuddered as the cold wind assulted her.

"Something's coming..."

She and Taru muttered almost at the same time. Taru trembling clutched to Kagome's leg. Rin moved closer to Kagome peeping over the edge of the balcony. Saiko kept her claws on her sword her eyes narrowed.

"Do you see something Kagome-sama?" Saiko asked.

"He comes miko...are you ready?"

Kagome jumped and spun around as the lady of the north dropped onto the balcony. Kagome pushed Rin and Taru behind her. Saiko pulled her sword.

"Lady Tusuki -What are you doing here?" Kagome gasped as she faced the lady of the north who had landed lightly by the balcony.

The lady held out a piece of paper that had been crumpled in her fists. Kagome took it and after a brief scan realized it was a request for the north to aid them in battle.

"Did Aisumkimsu see this?" Kagome asked. Had the lady stolen it before he got the chance?

"That is not my son!" She screamed grabbing the letter back from Kagome and scratching her arm in the process.

"I know... I know..." Kagome tried to pacify the situation holding her hands up in defence, "But did he see it."

The lady looked at Kagome with a snarl. Her blue eyes flickered over the children contemplatively then back inside. Kagome followed the lady's eyes and realized that the woman was staring at her Lady's in waiting.

"Wha-"

Kagome screamed as she found herself suddenly launched off the balcony. There was the zang of a sword and Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the blade swipe dangerously close to her face white hair fluttered about her. Kagome's stomach lurched as she plummeted towards the earth.

Kagome heard the children bellowing her name but was powerless to do anything. Her stomach lurched once more when she was suddenly flipped into the air.

"They have come and you will help me," Lady Tusuki grounded out harshly into Kagome's ear.

Kagome blinked willing herself to focus. They were speeding over the forest the trees moving in green blurs. Kagome felt like she was going to lose her lunch. There was sound of metal against metal and kagome could see the signs of a battle in the distance but the northern lady varied to the left of the battle. They continued to fly and Kagome prayed someone would find her. Finally they landed by a river.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked wide eyed as she clutched a nearby tree for balance.

They had stopped by a stream and the lady was currently washing her face in the cool waters. In the night it was almost impossible to see the panther. The only thing that separated her from the darkness was her white and blue hair.

Lady Tusuki stood and began walking, "Follow."

Kagome gripped her bow that had been slung over her shoulder thankful she hadnt lost it in the jump. But could she shoot the nothern lady. If she did she would be lost with an enemy on the loose. Kagome sighed and followed after the lady.

Kagome had been walking for an hour when the lady stopped staring straight ahead of her.

"What are you doing?"

Lady Tusuki merely inclined her head, "Barrier. Go get my mirror miko," she growled.

Kagome's mouth gaped open. She extended her senses just a little almost instantly she felt the demonic barrier. The disguise was shattered and the dark energies leapt up crackling. She could clearly make out the wall of power.

Kagome gulped, "Is this where Naraku is?" she asked her mouth hanging open slightly.

Lady Tusuki growled, "My mirror! Get it!" She demanded as she shoved Kagome forward.

Kagome stumbled landing on her hands and knees, "I can't!" She cried out, "I cant go in there."

"Then you die!"

Kagome screamed as the lady wrapped her hand in her hair yanking her backwards until she was forced to stand. The taller lady kept her head tilted awkwardly back and brought a claw up to her throat.

"Listen girl...my son...they'll take your daughter too. You will get my mirror from the void child," Lady Tusuki hissed.

"Void Child?" Kagome asked gulping. The claw pressed closer to her throat.

"Kanna.. kanna of the void. That is the name. Get my mirror."

That was all the warning Kagome had before she was shoved through the barrier. Kagome let out a tiny scream. She landed heavily on her hands and knees.

l

l

Inuyasha disposed of the last oni that had threatened them. The wind witch had disappeared long ago leaving the oni on their own.

"What the hell kinda fight was that?" Inuyasha grumbled as he sheathed his sword. He had joined Sesshomaru with a hand full of troops when a soldier returned stating that there was a full on battle.

"It was nothing more than a distraction. Why did father dispatch you? This Sesshomaru did not need your help."

Inuyasha frowned, "You sent a messenger back, asking for help. Shoji I think."

Sesshomaru frowned and then took off.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled running after his brother.

"Shoji fell in battle soon after our arrival to this place."

Inuyasha swore loudly as his brother left from sight. They both alighted in the courtyard which was devoid of life. There were a few soliders slumped over dead without a fight. Without a word they both headed towards Sesshomaru's chambers.

With a frown the brothers entered and found that the room was littered with the bodies of the ladies in waiting. Inuyasha frowned as he recognized Akura in the mass of bodies. However there were no signs of the kids or Kagome.

"Lost something?" A voice cooed in the back ground.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru whipped around to see a figure in a baboon pelt. The attack was swift and vicious. In an instant the brothers had severed the head and slit the figure down the middle. A wooden doll clattered to the floor.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha frowned.

"Where is everyone?" Inuyasha grumbled, "Somethings off."

"Look," Sesshomaru stated pointed to the dressing mirror which stood off to the side.

Inuyasha glanced into the mirror. The reflection showed himself and his brother but instead of Sesshomaru's chambers it reflected their bodies back at them. The bodies had the arms and legs entangled in some sort of spider silk.

"An illusion..." Inuyasha growled nastily.

"Hn" Sesshomaru agreed. He carefully aimed his sword using the mirror as a guide cut through the web which held them.

Inuyasha followed suit and within an instant they were dropped to the ground. Inuyasha straightened.

"I had hoped you would have been detained longer," A soft voice filtered into the air.

Inuyasha and Sesshoamru turned to see a small girl standing before them dressed in white a mirror clutched to her chest. She was looking at them blankly.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Kanna of the void," the girl answered without changing emotion. She raised her mirror but at the same time Sesshomaru sent his acid whip flying towards her.

Kanna would have been hit had it not been for the sudden spike in the wind which set Sesshomaru's whip off balance. Inuyasha lauched forward to swipe at the child but hit air.

"Maybe next time Inuyasha!" Kagura's cocky voice taunted as her feather disappeared the void child sitting on top.

Inuyasha growled but was reminded he had somewhere to be when Sesshomaru took off. Another time he would teach that wind bitch a lesson. When they got to the castle soldiers were on high alert.

They were only two foot in before Dar appeared.

"This way," he urged.

The brothers followed him to the meeting room. Inside Lord Inutaisho was staring contemplatively at the wall. The children sat close to him huddled together scared looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome has been taken...it seems by the Lady Tusuki."

Inuyasha swore loudly at his father's declaration slamming his fists in the wall.

l

l

_**Author's Corner**_

Wow it has been forever hasnt it? I hope you enjoy the update. To be honest I've kinda lost my mojo for this fic. Infact I have not been on for a long time now. My circumstances would not allow it.

I will try my hardest to finish this story and thank you for all of you who have sent words of encouragement. Please review and let me know what you think ^_^


	31. The Final Battle

Chapter 31

The Final Battle

Kagome gasped in shock as she straightened. She couldn't believe that Tusuki had just pushed her right into Naraku's territory. Kagome bit her lip shouldering her bow better. Perhaps she could get back across. Through the barrier she could see Tusuki.

No even if she did cross here the woman would surely kill her. Kagome nodded her head and masked her aura she didn't need to make it known that she was here. She stepped off to the side just a demon touched down. Kagome crouched low willing herself not to breath.

"Are you sure something crossed?"

A woman stepped from the forest. Kagome recognized the lady's brightly painted eyes and her customary dancer's kimono.

"Naraku says someone did. If you did your job I wouldn't have to be here right now," Kagura grumbled looking down her nose at the youkai.

The youkai grunted and nodded across the barrier where the Tusuki was sitting running a claw through her hair. The barrier made her features obscured and it was impossible to truly tell who it was.

"There, see no one over here."

Kagura frowned as she watched Lady Tusuki groom herself. She snapped red eyes across the area.

"Let's just make sure of that shall we?" She asked as she opened her fan, "Dance of blade!" She cried as she swung the fan in a wide arch.

Kagome screamed as the wind daggers rushed towards her. She slammed her eyes shut flinging up a barrier and praying to gods she wouldn't be dissected.

"Well, well there's our little rat," Kagura murmured with a smirk.

Kagome cracked an eye open. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that she was in one piece. The trees and shrubs that had once served as her hiding place were flattened -Chopped to nothing more than tiny twigs.

"Kikyo?"

Kagura rolled her eyes and with a wave of her fan the youkai that had been travelling with her lost his head. Kagome stared wide eye as the body fell to its knees before collapsing.

"Where's your cavalry girl?" Kaugra asked with rise of her eyebrow a smirk gracing her lips.

Kagome shuddered and backed up. Kagura frowned, "You came alone?" She shrieked almost angrily, "Where are the western princes?"

Kagome's mouth gaped open at the anger that she saw there and the desperation in the red eyes. Had the woman wanted the western lords to come? Why did she kill her own man?

"Kagura..."

Kagome's eyes darted to the side. A ten year old girl stepped into view. She was entirely white, her hair and her clothes, everything -except her eyes. Her eyes were like black voids, reflecting nothingness. Beneath her arms was tucked a mirror.

Kagome shuddered as she looked at the little girl. She seemed so unnatural. It was sad.

"Kanna what are you doing here?" Kagura asked her teeth gritted.

"Naraku sent me to retrieve you and our new guest," Kanna stated without any emotion as she gestured to Kagome.

Kagome notched an arrow. Well she wasn't about to go that easily.

Kagome groaned as she woke up. Her head felt like it was splitting open. She glanced around and realized she was in a room of sort.

"You are awake."

Kagome turned her head to see Kanna sitting staring at her with those still eyes. Sitting in the window staring out was Kagura. Her black hair blowing in the slight breeze that came in.

"What am I doing here?" Kagome asked softly.

"Waiting to die," Kanna supplied simply.

Kagome's mouth gaped open, "W...What?" She shrieked jumping backwards from the small girl.

"Why does Naraku want us to wait to kill her?" Kagura asked softly as she pulled a feather from her hair twirling it lightly watching the way it caught the wind.

Kanna was silent and Kagura huffed. She put her feather back in her hair and turned to face the child completely.

"Answer me Kanna."

"If you defy Naraku again he will kill you," Kanna stated simply without looking at Kagura. She glanced down at her hands which were folded neatly around her mirror.

Kagura huffed and didn't comment. She pulled back out her feather and once again began to twirl it. Kagome glanced around. There was a door on the far side. However she would have to get through both girls to get to it. Kagura was poised in the window to the right of it and Kanna sat to the left. Obviously her bow had been taken. Besides the three occupants the room was void of anything.

"He wishes Inuyasha to suffer the loss of his mate."

"hmm...why does he wish so desperately to break the hanyou that he would sacrifice the second Midoroku..." Kagura wondered as she looked down at her feather.

Kagome bit her lip. She was wondering the same thing. Why go through all this trouble to mess with their heads. First Inutaisho, then Sesshomaru now Inuyasha. What were they playing at?

"Unless...they can defeat him," Kagura stated tucking the feather once more in her hair and turning her ruby eyes on Kanna. The child remained emotionless.

"He does not trust you," Kanna stated softly.

"Are you worried about me big sister?" Kagura taunted.

"You're related?" Kagome asked in shock before clamping a hand over her mouth. Great that was the last thing she wanted to do- draw attention to herself.

"We are both born from Naraku. Detachments of his. I am Kanna of the void, the first. This is Kagura the wind witch, second detachment of master Naraku."

Kagura snorted and folded her arms. Kagome rose an eyebrow at the reaction. It was obvious this Kagura lady had issues with Naraku. Perhaps this might be her chance.

"Inuyasha could kill him you know...I know he could and I could help him. You dont have to alley yourself with him. You could join the west."

"We are parts of Naraku. We are merely Naraku's tools."

Kagome gasped at the cruel words and shook her head, "You're not! You can be free of him. Free to make your own decision!"

"As free as the wind," Kagura muttered dreamily. Her eyes were once more fixated outside.

"Naraku holds your heart," Kanna stated softly to Kagura then turning her attention back to Kagome added, "You waste your breath miko. Soon you shall die."

Kagome shuddered. She turned to Kagura but the woman was still staring outside in a dreamy method. Kagome sunk back to the far wall. She needed to find a way out of this.

l

l

Inuyasha slammed his fists into the wall growling. This wasn't good this wasnt good at all. Images of what could have happened to Kagome swam through his mind.

"Do not worry we shall get her back."

Inuyasha spun around to face the northern prince his fangs bared, "It was you-."

"Inuyasha enough," Inutaisho stopped his son before he could be careless with his words, "Aisumkimsu has no control of his mother's actions."

Inuyasha huffed and shrugged his shoulders. Aisumkimsu placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed softly, "We will get her back. We will get them both back."

Inuyasha grunted. Aisumkimsu released his shoulder and turned to face the rest of the party. The rescue group was small it consisted of Inuyasha, the northern prince, Sango and Miroku.

"Ok remember the plan, in and out as quickly as possible. The armies will be about a day behind us. We just need to get Kagome and Kikyo back between the lines by then."

l

l

"Saiko-chan, what are you doing?" Rin asked as she went to look by the window were Saiko was staring out.

They were in Inutaisho's personal chambers. Kohaku had been stationed with them as guard along with a regiment of six youkai. Inutaisho himself had cast the youkai barrier designed to keep all out of the room. There was no way to get him without the Tai knowing. Even the guards were positioned on the outside.

Saiko looked out over the western palace. The Nothern army had arrived and were lined off neatly receiving instructions. To the other side of the castle lay the western army, also preparing for battle. The South had lent four regiments to the cause as well as several wolf tribe volunteers. Even the Eastern lord had contributed a regiment of soldiers to aid in the rescue of Kagome.

"I'm going," Sakio stated as she narrowed her eyes over the soldiers.

"Saiko-chan, Inutaisho-sama wants us to stay here. Where it will be safe-."

"I will avenge Hakaru!" Saiko screamed spinning to face Rin with angry eyes and doubled fist. She shook a fist under Rin's nose, "No one is going to stop me!"

"But Inutaisho-sama will revenge Hakaru...Hakaru and everyone-."

"No! It has to be me. I have to be a part of it," Saiko stated dropping her fist. She seemed to lose her bravado as she stared down at the ground, "Dont you understand Rin-chan...Its like a part of me is empty now...I have to do this."

Rin frowned, "What if you die?"

"Then I'll be with Hakaru," Saiko stated lifting her face to give Rin a watery smile, "We'll be together...best friends always."

Rin frowned and brought Saiko into a hug. She took the protection necklace from her neck and buckled it around Saiko then stepped back with a sad look.

"Taru come!" Taru declared as she followed the two girls to the balcony.

Saiko turned to face her and shook her head, "No Taru. Hakaru wanted you to be safe. He wanted us to be safe. I can't give him all his wish but I can give him part of it. Stay here and protect Rin-chan...and Taru?"

Taru looked up at Saiko with big eyes filled with tears.

"Dont forget me...or Harkaru..please?"

Taru gave a cherp and hugged Saiko fiercely around the legs, "Taru always member," she promised, "Taru pack."

Saiko grinned, "That a girl. I'll put in a good wack for you too Taru!" Saiko declared with a grin as she leapt over the edge of the balcony.

Taru jumped up on the ledge, "Bye Saiko!" She called waving frantically. Rin joined her in waving at their friend.

It took all of two seconds for Inutiasho to enter the room. Rin looked at the two remaining girls and sighed.

"I gave her the protection necklace," Rin stated softly.

Inutaisho nodded his head, "Stay inside. We begin marching shortly." Inutaisho stated before leaving the room. He would not try to stop the tiger demon. He supposed he could understand her actions.

l

l

"Something seems off," Sango grumbled as they slipped through the barrier easily. They had picked up the scent of the Nothern Lady. However everyone agreed that they didnt have time for Lady Tusuki right now. The first point was to get Kagome and Kikyo back.

"I had expected more resistance..." Aisukimsu agreed as he straightened to his full height. The ground was littered with the oni that had charged at them but it was nothing to write home about.

"They have moved..."

Everyone jumped to face the voice. Lady Tusuki stood in the clearing looking around, "There is nothing here but an abandoned ruin." She answered.

"The kids said there was a castle," Inuyasha grunted as he looked around. There was nothing there.

"It moves at his whim," Tusuki stated softly as she ventured forward, "You have ruined it and now they are gone."

The northern lady spun around and began walking away from the west. She was not even going in the direction of her home.

"Oye! Where are you going you crazy bitch?" Inuyasha yelled.

"my son."

Inuyasha ran after the woman who was currently racing through the forest. He caught up easily his friends flanking the northern lady.

"Are you saying you know where Naraku is?" Inuyasha asked.

"I need only follow my soul," she stated as she ran.

Inuyasha glanced over at Aisukimsu. He shrugged his shoulders. Inuyasha swore loudly. Great their only option of finding Naraku was the crazy Northern Lady. She continued to sprint forward her eyes distance and unfocused as if she hardly recalled them running with her.

l

l

"It is time."

Kagome jumped. She had been in silence so long that it was hard to remember that the girls were still there. Kanna stood up and went to the door of the room.

"Come on little rat," Kagura taunted nudging Kagome with the tip of her foot.

Kagome glared at her but stood. They marched her along the corridors.

l

l

Inuyasha grunted as he pushed another oni from him. This was more like the battle they had been expecting. The northern lady had lead them right to the new palace but instead of fighting with them she had taken off leaving them to deal with the hundreds of oni.

"They just keep coming!" Sango cried as she sailed her boomerang through the air. Her muscles ached and she was panting, "They should be dead! We've tried severing their heads and everything!"

Some of the warriors had lost their heads and or limbs yet they kept attacking making the number of oni's unbearable.

There was a chuckle from above. The group glanced up to see Kagura. Aisukimsu regarded the wind witch through narrowed eyes as he continued to decapitate any who came up on him. Miroku was standing next to him. Together the group of warriors formed a tight circle.

"Kagura..." Inuyasha hissed.

"Hn...having fun with my puppets? If a man loses a head, I'll put it back on. If he's cut down to size he can still tag along, He's simply dancing my undead dance," Kagura advised with a chuckle as she launched another wave at them.

The new wave managed to break the tight circle the group had formed. Inuyasha grunted as he sent yet another head rolling. He spun quickly to meet his next opponent but found himself face to face with Kagura.

Inuyasha charged towards her. Kagura waved her fan and the hanyou found himself struggling against a strong gust of wind. Unable to bring his sword forward or take a step.

"Your miko is under the impression that you can defeat Naraku," Kagura stated lightly.

"I'll kill the bastard," Inuyasha declared.

Kagura huffed, "See to it that you do..." She muttered.

She flipped her fan and Inuyasha was shoved backwards spinning in the air. He landed his grasp still on his sword. He rushed towards Kagura. He expected more wind resistance but the wind that assaulted him was superficial.

Kagura stood in the path in front of him a swarm of bodies sprang up beside her. Inuyasha readied his sword.

"Wind scar!" He yelled.

He had expected the wind witch to dodge, to retaliate but instead she stayed still shrieking as the blast came towards hers. As the air cleared the bodies fell limp around them. A bloody and bleeding Kagura reached for her feather floating off in the air sputtering blood as she went.

"What happened why didn't she move?" Sango muttered.

"I think we have an ally," Aisukimsu stated gesturing towards the path the wind scar had cleared. Naraku's castle stood clearly exposed to all who wanted to see it.

"hnn...but what does she gain from helping us?" Sango asked rubbing a hand across her grimy forehead.

"It seems she wants to be free of Naraku also," Miroku commented lightly scratching his head.

"I dont give a shit! Lets just find Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled taking off in the direction of the castle.

l

l

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked Kanna.

Kagura had departed from them leaving Kagome alone with the void child. Somehow Kanna with her cryptic voice seemed worse than being with Kagura.

Instead of answering Kanna bent opening a shoji screen.

"Follow me," the command was a simple one. Kagome groaned but stepped through. The bright sun assaulted her. She was on a raised mound of sorts. In a courtyard.

Below her were what would almost appear to be shrine steps. Kagome turned her head wondering if there was something she could use to get away. What she saw made her gasp. There sitting perfectly in a meditative stance was Kikyo. Her skin was pale and just like in Kagome's dream her lips were almost blue.

"Is she...is... she-"

"Kikyo yet lives," Kanna answered softly. Kagome heard a soft laughter and snapped her head around. Stepping through the doors was a man with wavy black hair and piercing red eyes.

Kagome cringed knowing the malicious aura.

"Naraku..." Kagome growled lowly.

The fiend chuckled. In his hands were several wooden dolls. He placed each down and Kagome almost instantly saw two persons spring to life. One was a replica of herself. The other Kagome knew was the Northern Lady's first child as Kagome had seen him in the lady's memories. The third was Kikyo.

"Like them?" Naraku asked as each doll was sent down the steps.

Kagome shuddered. Then biting her lip made a dash for the steps as well. Kagome screamed when a sizzle of dark miko energy sent her flying backwards. She turned her head.

"Kikyo..."

"She can't hear you...Did you know that Inuyasha was so kind as to deliver the rest of the shikon jewel to me?" Naraku asked softly.

"You're lying," Kagome stated eyes narrowed at him.

Naraku chuckled. He sat behind Kikyo running his hands through her hair.

"Dont touch her!" Kagome yelled angrily storming over to him.

Naraku chuckled and lifted his hands, "Are you interested in seeing what my puppets are doing?" Naraku asked, "Kanna why dont you show her."

Kanna held up her mirror. Kagome flinched. However breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened. Her eyes went to the glass and widened.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered in horror and shock.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he sheathed his sword. His eyes wide with relief

"Inuyasha, we just escaped!" Kagome declared as she and Kikyo bounded out of the forest looks of elation on their faces.

"You got away from Naraku?" Aisukimsu asked eyeing both girls.

"Yes, we did! Lets get out of here quickly...before he finds us." Kagome urged.

Aisukimsu nodded, "Yes lets go. Come one love," he added reaching his hand out to Kikyo, "I've missed you so much just one kiss before we go please?"

Kikyo stepped forward expectantly. Kagome went closer to Inuyasha. Kikyo stopped right in front of Aisukimsu her head tilted back expectantly. Instead of a kiss though Aisukimsu made a vicious swipe of his claws across her jugular. Kikyo jumped back.

"Oye! What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled wide eyed.

"They dont have a scatch on them. Not even from the jewel shards..." Aisukimsu grunted.

"Inuyasha watch out!" Sango cried letting her boomerang fly but it was too late a tenticle reached from under the kimono Kagome wore to impale the hanyou.

"Stop this!" Kagome cried as she watched the battle unfold before her. The puppet had gotten close to Inuyasha and even as he dispatched them she could tell he was seriously hurt.

Naraku chuckled lightly.

"I would be more worried about yourself..."He advised as he took something from the inside of his robes. Kagome gasped as she recognized the rest of the jewel shards. It turned an ugly shade of black.

"How did you get that?" Kagome shrieked as she stared wide eyed at the section of the jewel that should have been at the western shiro.

Naraku chuckled and right before her eyes he morphed into Inutaisho, "I told you Inuyasha delivered it. You'd be surprised what that filthy Tai can get his hands on..." He added with a chuckle.

Kagome backed away. She glared at him. Naraku went back into original form. He observed the blackened jewel before turning to Kikyo.

"She's not Midoroku!" Kagome cried out seeing he intended to give Kikyo the rest of the blackened jewel.

Naraku chuckled, "Isnt she?" he asked, "You see Kagome...Midoroku's soul remains trapped inside this jewel. All it needs to release it is a wish and a body." He grinned a twisted grin, "Your sister has the perfect body and I the perfect wish."

"She wont love you!" Kagome cried desperately stomping her foot, "She wont stay with a monster like you."

Kagome's declaration only brought forth another chuckle, "What makes you think she will have a choice in the matter?"

Kagome doubled her fists in anger. If only she could touch Kikyo she might be able to purify the jewels inside her. She might be able to save her.

Before Kagome could make another move. Kagura landed in the clearing. She was blooded and should have been on the path to death. Yet she stepped from her feather her wounds closing as she walked with the exception of the most fatal.

"Ah, Kagura..." Naraku greeted, "I see you failed."

Kagura huffed, "I did the best I could."

"It seemed your best showed Inuyasha exactly where we were," Naraku advised still toying with Kikyo's hair. Kikyo sat perfectly still her face blank.

Kagome inched closer. Kagura stiffened as she looked to Naraku.

"It was unavoidable," Kagura grounded out.

"Kagura...Kagura..." Naraku drawled, "How poorly you disguise your emotions..."

Kagome gasped in shock as Naraku took a beating organ out of the folds of his kimono- A heart. He squeezed and instantly Kagura was on the ground writhing in pain. Naraku smirked. A tentacle extended from where his arm used to be piercing the wind watch through the chest. Kagome covered her nose as miasma began to fill the space.

"It seems you have no more purpose," Naraku stated as he lifted the impaled Kagura on his tentacles bringing her closer.

Kagura snarled then gasped as he heart was thrust back into her chest. Kagura stumbled backwards coughing blood.

"Kagura..."The gasp came from Kanna although the girl made no move to aid the other.

Kagura looked to Kanna a faint smile on her face. She sputtered one last time before pulling her feather and flying off.

"tsk tsk tsk..."

Kagome shrieked as a tentacle tossed her backwards. She landed with a thump her head hitting painfully against the ground. Kagome groaned. She was almost at Kikyo before he caught her. Another tentacle came flying towards her and she rolled to the side but it wrapped around her ankle dragging her backwards.

"Now, now, be good and sit still. Why are you so eager to get away. Its not like the hanyou or your sister really cared about you."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she tried to wiggle free of her new shackle.

"Think about it...the hanyou doesnt want to claim you. Prince Inuyasha was in love with your sister. Everything about your relationship is forced-"

"Thats not true..."

Naraku chuckled, "Really? Did he not lay with your best friend?"

Kagome looked down a frown on her face, "thats-"

"Even now he rushes to aid your sister- and what a sister indeed. She took everything from you didnt she?" Naraku drawled as he ran a hand through Kikyo's hair, "She took the job you wanted. She even took your father-"

"Thats not true!"

"Isnt it?" Naraku asked raising an eyebrow, "Your sister is the reason you're father died. He knew she was always the better daughter...the stronger daughter-."

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed at him struggling all the more to get her feet from his gasp.

"They are coming," Kanna stated softly.

Kagome found herself suddenly released.

Tusuki narrowed her eyes at the puppet. Another thing to try and trick her into believing it was her son. She grounded the tiny wooden object beneath her claws until it was little more than dust. Then with a flick of her wrist took off once more. She needed to find her son. She needed that mirror.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as the hanyou was impaled on one of Naraku's many tentacles.

Naraku seemed to have combusted into a beast, his many appendages doing battle with the persons on the field. Aisukimu was kept busy by a number of Oni's as well as Naraku's many appendages. Sango and Miroku were currently battling off to the side unable to assist as they tried to fend off their own swarm of beasts.

Behind her Kikyo sat frozen and motionless.

Kagome grabbed onto Naraku praying that her plan worked she began to push her powers to the forefront. Naraku screeched as the burn of purification began eating away at his flesh. With a grunt though he severed the arm which Kagome had attached herself to. Flinging her backwards. Kagome landed with a thump by Kikyo's feet.

"Kill her!" Naraku demanded jumping backwards. His entire shoulder gone and blood oozing.

Inuyasha struggled to his feet blood spluttering from his mouth. He managed to hack at the appendage that pinned him releasing himself but already he knew he could not leap across to save her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Your soul is mine," Kanna whispered as she held her mirror up catching Kagome's reflection.

Kagome gasped as she felt her soul beginning to depart. Her eyes remained transfixed on the mirror. She couldnt die like this! Not yet. Using as much energy as she could Kagome grabbed onto Kikyo's hand.

Kikyo's body jolted at her sister's touch and the crazed miko screamed in agony. Kagome slumped forward.

"Kagome..." Kikyo whispered looking from her sister and to the mirror.

"No you fool!" Naraku screeched as he saw Kikyo's soul also beginning to depart slowly being sucked into the void of Kanna's mirror. He knew once started though there was no stopping the mirror unless it broke.

"Kikyo!"

The shout came from Aisukimsu. Red eyed and crazed the demon leapt in front of Kikyo. He grabbed on to her in attempt to pull her away but the burn of her wildly flying powers singed his hands.

Kanna's brows knitted as the mirror began to shake in her hands.

"Their soul...its too big..." Kanna muttered in slight surprise. The mirror shaking in her hand.

Inuyasha slumped forward the miasma working its way through his system. He was powerless to move.

Kanna stuttered backwards as a sword of ice collided with the mirror. The impact threw her small body. A hair line crack appeared along the glass and the souls it had been sucking began to release. Lady Tusuki growled menacingly as she stepped from the bushes.

"Not my son!" She declared eyes flashing red, "Give me back my son!"

Kagome gasped clutching her chest as she felt her soul once again returned. She turned her head however hearing Aisukimsu screams she realized Kikyo was still releasing her purification powers.

"Kanna destroy them," Naraku commanded. As he turned in an attempt to move away.

Sango's boomerang sailed across the air its target the hanyou who was attempting to flee. The boomerang collided with a barrier and catapulted towards the demon slayer. At the same time seemingly from the tiny mirror a monster sprang forth. It lashed out at the northern prince who was still purified but was thwarted by a thick blade of ice as the lady Tusuki met the blow head on.

"Kikyo you're going to kill him!" Kagome screamed at her sister.

Kikyo was unhearing however as she staggered to her feet rushing towards Naraku. She collided with barrier and it shattered.

"I command you to stop!" Naraku growled out rushing backwards eyes wide at the maddened miko rushing towards him. He would have made it through the door had a tiny white Tiger not come careening into the entrance her fangs latching into his neck her weight pressing him into the ground.

Kikyo latched on to the fallen Naraku, "Give me back my papa!" She shrieked relentless as she wrapped her hands around the vile hanyou, "You must die!"

Naraku cried out in terror an appendage came up piercing through Kikyo's chest. Naraku shrieked and squirmed but Saiko held him firmly even as her fur began to give way under the heat of the holy powers.

"Kikyo!" Kagome screamed rushing over to where her sister was still tightly clutching to Naraku. If Kikyo kept releasing power like that she would die. Plus she was purifying all the demons around them.

Kagome's own powers swarmed forwards as she grabbed Kikyo's hand. Instead of purify the evil within her sister Kagome screamed in agony as Kikyo's powers latched on to hers also. Kagome's own powers leapt up in retaliation. Kagome felt the demonic energy swarm forth in an attempt to protect her.

Her power clashed against Kikyo's and in the middle of it Naraku and Saiko melted. Naraku's shrieks echoing across the field as his skin slowly dripped from the bone. The hanyou withered away. Somewhere else around her there was screaming of others.

Then Kagome felt the break in Kikyo's powers and she pushed forward with her own. Finally with gasp she fell forward her powers spent. She landed heavily across her still sister. Kagome gasped struggling to sit up.

"Kikyo?" Kagome gasped as she managed to push herself from Kikyo's limp body.

"Kagome..." Kikyo gasped weakly. All around them was a deep crimson and from the crimson tiny pink shards glistened prettily.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized the blood was all coming from Kikyo, "Kikyo...no..." Kagome cried. Even as she reached her hand to her sister she knew she didnt have enough energy to heal her. Kagomes arms trembled from the efforts of keeping her body upright.

"Kikyo..." Kagome groaned tears pooling in her eyes, "I'll heal you-."

"N...no," Kikyo gasped softly capturing Kagome's hand, "you'll die," she coughed sputtering blood onto Kagome's outfit, "the...the jewel...gives one wish...please make it end Kagome..." Kikyo gasped as he eyes fluttered close.

Kagome felt the grasp on her hand lessen and she stared wide eyed at her sister. A clash made her turn her head. Asukimsu laid half purified on the ground. Inuyasha body was sprawled on the ground whisps of miasma seeping from the gaping wound in his chest. Sango was limping away bleeding profusely dragging back an unconscious Miroku who was mostly blood. Tusuki was battling the mirror monster an ice shard sticking out of her chest as she stood defiantly between it and Aisukimsu. Kanna herself had lost an arm and leg.

Kikyo's last words echoed in her head. With a nod Kagome struggled to her feet using the last of her energies to gather the pink shards, "I wont fail you Kikyo- not again..." Kagome muttered as the last shard fell into place creating the jewel.

Kagome felt the jewel pulse in her arm before being consumed by a bright light.

"You get one wish..." A voice informed her, "One unselfish wish will banish this jewel and its creator forever."

Kagome covered her eyes trying to see into the bright light but could only make out vague image of a female body. She bit her lips and wished.

**_Author's Corner_**

**__**Hello everyone, ok I hope you enjoy this installment of the story. Please let me know what you think. Kindly review.


	32. In The end

Chapter 32

In the End

"Kagome!"

Kagome groaned and grunted. Her body felt sore- like a truck hit her. The memories of the final battle came flooding behind her close lids. Saiko's melting form, Inuyasha dead body, Kikyo laying in a pool of her own blood.

"Kagome!"

Kagome groaned. She didn't want to get up. She didn't want to face this reality. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter willing herself back to unconsciousness.

Kagome grunted when a heavy weight jumped on her bed narrowly missing her stomach. It was followed by another weight. Kagome's eyes flew open in shock. Was she being attacked?

"Get up sleepy! You're gonna make us late!"

"Look at your bed hair!" Souta's voice called out followed by laughter.

"Kikyo! Your alive!" Kagome screamed as he eyes scanned over her disgruntled looking sister before scanning her once more from head to toe.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow, "Of course I'm alive!" Kikyo stated with a tiny huff, "But you won't be for much longer if you don't get out of bed-."

Kikyo 'umphed' as Kagome jumped on her, squeezing her in a fierce hug that stopped her air flow. Kikyo brought her hand up to ackwardly pat Kagome's shoulders, "Ok...Ok...I cant breath..." Kikyo weezed out.

Kagome pulled back tears in her eyes as she looked at her sister, "It worked-the wish-your alive..."

Kikyo and Souta observed Kagome thoughtfully. Kikyo placed a hand on Kagome's forehead. Souta bit his lips,

"Need me to call Mama?" Souta asked Kikyo.

Kagome batted Kikyo's hands aside, "I'm not ill! Is everyone else here too?- Saiko, Hakaru, Ai- Inuyasha! - are they alive? - Is school in session yet?- Did anyone die in the battle? Are they all here?" Kagome asked rapidly as she jumped from the bed and raced to the window.

Kagome peered out at the shrine eagerly. Her brows knitted as she observed the empty shrine grounds. No signs of children. Could it be that the wish had just reversed some of the negative effects?

"What's taking you guys so long?"

Kagome spun around and her eyes went wide as she stared at her father. His frame took up most of the door way. He was exactly as she remembered him with the exception of a gray streak along each side of his low pony tail.

"Papa..."Kagome breathed out exhaling the breath she didnt know she was holding.

She stepped forward on wooden legs and touched his face gingerly almost expecting him to disappear.

"Kagome? Are you well?"

"She woke up asking for some strange people," Souta supplied, "I think she hit her head while she slept!"

"Could it be a spell?" Kikyo asked softly.

Kagome kept looking at her father; tears streaming down her face. She hugged him fiercely, "You're not dead..." Kagome kept mumbling, "Your here...your here..."

Kagome broke down into a series of sobs. She wasn't aware of herself being lifted and placed on her bed or her father issuing orders for her brother to fetch his sister some tea. Kikyo hovered in the room uncertainly.

"I don't sense any malicious magic or auras..."Kikyo muttered pulling her powers back. She turned worried brown eyes to her father.

Kagome finally managed to get a hold of herself. She wiped at her eyes blinking hard and sure enough her father and sister were still there looking at her with big concerned eyes. Kagome gasped in shock tearing up again.

"I can't believe you guys are really here..."

"Where would we be Kagome?" Her dad asked softly his brown eyes stared at her in open concern.

Souta reentered the room with their mother who was carrying a tray of tea. Souta bounded anxiously to the bed and stared into Kagome's face as if what was wrong would jump out.

"What's happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Obviously Souta had told her something had gone wrong with Kagome.

"She thinks we should be dead," Kikyo stated softly, her brows knitted in thought.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked setting the tea tray down gently and patting Kagome's hand.

Kagome sprang from the bed, "No!- It must have been the wish! This is fabulous the wish reversed everything- It really worked!-."

"Kagome..." Kikyo murmured.

"I'm not crazy Kikyo! You were all dead - well just you and papa. Is everyone ok?- Ai and Inuyasha? Are they still alive?"

"Who is Ai?" Souta asked.

"Kagome, did anything happen before you went to bed. Were you attacked?" Her father asked gaze was searching as he examined his daughter who was standing in front of them with such strong convictions.

Kagome huffed at her disbelieving family and marched across to the mirror she pulled on the neckline of her pj top.

"I'm not crazy I can prove it! My mate mark-" Kagome stopped her mouth hanging open as she stared at the smooth unblemished skin of her neck in the mirror.

"Perhaps it was a dream dear..." Mrs. Higurashi offered softly.

Kagome opened her mouth to comment. Then felt suddenly dizzy. She clutched to the frame of the mirror as memories assaulted her. Graduating with Kikyo top of the miko school. Her papa teaching them their first barriers. Shopping with her mother and sister for clothes. Eating dinner with her entire family. Pique, Sata and Souta pranking her and Kikyo. Finally dinner last night and then going to bed after hearing the announcement of Lord Inuyasha impending marriage.

"Kagome?" Kikyo asked touching her sister lightly on the hand, "What were you saying about a mate mark?"

Kagome's brows knitted. She touched her head, "I guess it was a dream..." Kagome muttered unsurely as she looked back at herself in the mirror, "But it seemed so real."

"Sometimes dreams are like that. Are you up to going to the ceremony? Or do you wish to stay home?" Her mother asked softly.

Kagome shook her head and grinned. She remembered the ceremony. Prince Inuyasha was going to show everyone his bride. Then they would go to the castle host the wedding ceremony and everyone had the day off to party. Kagome and Kikyo had a part to play in the after ceremony. After the prince was married the royal family was to watch the performance. Kikyo and Kagome were going to do a dance.

"No! I'm fine!" Kagome cheered the strange dream quickly taking the back burner.

"Oye! Kagome! Quit making everyone late-." Kagome stormed to her window and looked down where she saw her cousin and his best friend Sata looking up at the window.

"Shut up Pique!" Kagome yelled back sticking her tongue out at him, "How do you know it was me anyways?"

"Cause your always late!" Sata called back with a grin.

"Am not! I'll be right down!" Kagome called as she rushed to her wardrobe grabbing up the kimono they had bought for the occasion. She dashed from the room and into the bathroom.

Mrs. Higgurashi shared a look with her husband. Mr Higurashi shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps it was a dream demon," he stated softly, "It might have left when it sensed Kikyo and Souta."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head. That was quite possible- unlikely but possible. She stood with a smile. Souta rolled his eyes.

"Girls are so weird..." He muttered as he followed his parents from the room. He just hoped Ji-san didnt give him any weird tokens to wear to the ceremony.

Kikyo looked thoughtful at the door Kagome disappeared through. There had been no demon in the room. Kikyo bit her lip and shook her head. She would find out what was wrong with Kagome after the ceremony.

The ride into town was full of chattering. The girls rode on the cart while the men, including Piques family and Sata's family walked along beside it bantering amicably. Kagome and Kikyo remained silent.

Kagome kept having flashing of these same shrines being overrun by the forest along with memories of the current occupant. Like the two girls from the shrine they just past who did the shooting demonstration with her. Kikyo kept observing her sister wondering if something was wrong.

They moved out of the shrine district and on the outskirts of town, where the skilled demons and humans lived. Kagome started as she saw three children walking with their family, Taru was twitering and chattering happily from atop Saiko's shoulder. Saiko looked about ready to throttle Hakaru who was shrugging and scratching the back of his head. Their parents were around them oblivious to their antics.

Then the carriage rode past and Kagome bit her lip. She furrowed her brows. She was sure she didn't know them- how could she have dreamt of them?

"Oye Kagome, who do you think it is?" Pique asked.

Kagome looked to her cousin blankly. Pique rolled his eyes, "Inuyasha's bride," He muttered in exasperation. Sharing a look between Sata which obviously meant Kagome was spacing again.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Dunno. I think everyone's really after the older one!" Kagome added with a grin.

Lots of people were uncomfortable with the whole hanyou thing. So Inuyasha didnt have many suitors but the elder brother. Oh my! Now there was a sight for sore eyes.

"You do know he doesn't know you exist right?" Souta asked meanly seeing the star struck look in his sister's eyes. He made a kiss face, "Oh...Sesshomaru- ow!" Souta groaned as he was slapped on the back of his head.

"Dont tease your sister," his father supplied laughingly.

Kagome huffed and looked away folding her arms her cheeks bright red. Within moments they were in the town and Kagome climbed down eagerly from the carriage. It was left in an alley the streets two full to hold it.

The large group walked through the crowds making their way to the front. At last they could settle at the very front pressed against the rope barrier meant to hold the crowd away from the stage which had been constructed in the city square. Kagome clapped her hand.

"Great they're not here yet - We aren't late!" She squealed.

"No thanks to you..." Souta grumbled sticking his tongue out at Kagome who glared at him.

"Can you two behave?" Kikyo asked with a roll of her eyes. She kept staring at Kagome.

Kagome was about to ask her what was wrong when the loud sounding of trumpets announced the royal family. A hush fell over the crowd as the great Tai youkai and his wife decended onto the stage from his youkai cloud. Kagome crinkled her brows and almost stumbled when Kikyo pulled her into a bow.

The crowd seemed to stand on one accord. There was much cheering and screaming as the two princes stepped onto the stage. They had been riding a two headed dragon which departed after the princes stepped down. Roses were tossed on stage and the chant of 'Sesshomaru' came from more than one eager females.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Really Kikyo you'd think they'd pay attention at least to Inuyasha toda-oh my god! Kikyo he looked at me!" Kagome cried.

Souta rolled his eyes, "He just surveyed the crowd...He didn't even notice you..."

Kagome glared at him but her attention was brought back to the stage when a softer trumpet announced the Rish family. They filed on stage. Kagome's brows crinkled as she surveyed the girls on the stage, the family consisted of four girls a mother and a father. Her eyes land on the plainest of four girls. She bit her lips, did she know her?

_Inutaisho and Kagome continued before he could say anything else, "if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is this power?"_

_"The power you have, was bestowed on you by Inuyasha's youkai, it is a part of him and but a fraction of his power," Inutaisho stated calmly he sat on the edge of the bed and looked her in the eye, "It has more meaning than a simple passing of power. His youkai has claimed you."_

_"Claimed me?"_

_"Hai, but you must understand dear, Inuyasha has been promised to another lady, you were never his to claim."_

_Kagome looked down and bit her lip, "So I need to give it back?"_

_"I'm afraid my dear you cannot," he stated, "You must keep it once it is given. It was originally a way for youkai to keep their mate's safe. By bestowing it on you he has marked you… not completely but partially."_

Kagome brought a hand up to her shoulder her eyes wide. The parents of the girls bowed before the royal family and stepped aside revealing their four daughters who bowed low before the royal family.

_Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha…" she muttered out in a soft depressed voice._

_"What wench?"_

_Kagome jumped almost a mile high at the unexpected grunt of an answer. She turned and saw him exiting the bath half wet. She noticed now that she was still in his rooms, he hadn't tossed her out. She beamed and stumbled out of the bed half tripping over the sheets and into his arms._

_She hugged him as tight as she could. He hadn't turned her away, he hadn't abandoned her. She nuzzled her face under his neck making a soft whimpering noise. Kagome was mildly delighted when a purr resonated through his body and into hers. She smiled and clung to him and kissed the underside of his jaw._

_"Keh," he grunted as he lifted her and deposited her on the bed, "quit acting like a bitch," he reprimanded lightly his cheeks ablaze at the attention._

_Kagome was puzzled, but she wasn't ready to release him yet and instead locked her hands around his neck, pulling him down to the bed and on top of her. He quickly flipped them so that she straddled his waist. Kagome kissed his cheeks, and ran her hands through his hair. She was so happy he was still with her. She nuzzled her face into his neck and continued her happy kisses and stroking._

Kikyo looked at her sister who was clutching her shoulder.

"Kagome is something wrong?"

Kagome didn't seem to hear her but rather kept staring at the stage with wide eyes. Kikyo looked to the stage her brows knitted, was something amiss?

Three of the girls retreated to stand behind their parents. Inutaisho cast a tiny expectant look to his hanyou son. Inuyasha gave a soft nod and stepped towards the girl that remained bowed to the royal family.

"I know her…"Kagome muttered softly too softly for anyone to pick up. Something wasn't right.

_"Kikyo-san-." She began eyes down cast as she shifted nervously._

_"Lady Higurashi," Kagome corrected curtly, "What is it Lady Rish?" she asked in that same clipped voice. She doubled her fists in anger as she glared at the woman before her._

_Iyou shifted uncomfortably, "Kikyo please…" she pleaded lifting tear rimmed eyes to her. It took all of Kagome's will power to resist giving in, but she kept her glare firm on her face and other than that expression there was none. Iyou looked away again her head bowed, "Higurashi-san, please grant me but a moment of your time in private…" she stated softly with a deep respectful bow; much deeper than was required for her station._

_Kagome huffed and walked off. She dodged back into the now empty ball room. Akura followed her silently and stood a respectful distance. Iyou entered next._

_"What do you want Iyou?" Kagome asked tiredly. She was tired of the castle. Tired of false friends; she just wanted to find her sister and go home, "What could you possibly have to say to me?"_

_Iyou seemed to wince at the words that Kagome spat. Iyou sighed and lifted her head struggling to keep her own face neutral, "I am truly sorry Kikyo," she stated. Kagome was going to open her mouth when Iyou held up her hand and rushed on, "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I have treated you worse than words can explain…but I'm not here to ask you for my forgiveness."_

_"Then what are you here for?" Kagome asked moodily. She could feel herself tearing up again. She didn't want to be here. She looked away with a barely audible sigh._

_"Inuyasha-."_

_"Don't even speak his name to me! I don't want to hear it Iyou! I don't want to hear from you or him ever again," Kagome cried out shaking her head. She couldn't open up another Inuyasha wound. She just couldn't._

_"Please!" Iyou called as Kagome started to walk back out, "It wasn't his fault!" she cried._

_Kagome paused at the door and turned slowly, "What do you mean it wasn't his fault?" She asked through gritted teeth, "How could it not be his fault?" she shrieked. She was so sick of persons always picking up for Inuyasha._

_"I…I tricked him," Iyou stated softly. She turned away from Kagome and stared at some point in the distance, "I…I knew he was insecure about you," she stated softly, "I knew from what you'd told me that he had issues believing you truly loved him…" Iyou paused and closed her eyes a little, "and I used that Information against him. There are things I pick up from observing… he was jealous so very jealous of your attentions to the northern lord. I had seen him watch you and how enraged he became…I…" She swallowed thickly, "I couldn't think of him making a mockery out of me. I'd be worse than Sumari.." she pleaded turning her head to Kagome, "I…I told him you were in love with Aisukimsu…that you two had been intimate…I played on all the fears you told me about…and I told him the only way to get you back was to let you feel the pain of losing him…"_

_Kagome gasped at what Iyou was telling her. She had sometime in their friendship begun to treat Iyou more of a sister than a friend. She had told her most things, shared as much about her relationship with Inuyasha as she would have with Kikyo._

Inuyasha stepped forward. His movements slow and graceful, his ears twitching in tell tale nervousness. Iyou remained bowed and the crowd seemed to hold their breath expectantly.

Kagome placed a hand over her heart feeling it squeeze uncomfortable. This wasn't right. What was happening? Kikyo turned to look back at her in concern. She glanced around to see if anyone was silently attacking her sister. Everyone including their family seemed oblivious to Kagome.

_Her face pressed into his neck and he had to remind himself to breath._

_"I'm sorry I gave you such bad memories..." Kagome stated softly her hot breath tickling the side of his neck. He could tell from the soft flutter of her lashes that her eyes were closed. He was at a loss for words. Silently he brought his hand to cover hers._

_They stayed like that for a while. Inuyasha breathed deeply taking in her scent and trying to remember the feel of her. He didn't want to ruin the moment with speech and they stayed that way for a while._

_"Can we start over Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly._

_"Do you want to? Or are you obligated to?" Inuyasha asked softly his eyes narrowed at some distance point._

_"Does it matter?" Kagome responded. She moved to un-wrap herself from him but his grip on her hand tightened momentarily, "I just think we should give it a good shot...give each other a clean slate...please?" She asked softly._

_Inuyasha was silent as he thought. She hadn't answered the question. Deep down he felt like she was just doing out it of duty. Could he live with that? Sesshomaru's biological mother had married his father out of duty and they had forged a strong bond of unity and friendship. Could this decision lead to love? Did he want to chance it?_

_Slowly Inuyasha nodded his head, "Ok..." he stated his uncertainty laced in his voice. Kagome shifted so that she was slightly leaning over him._

_Inuyasha's eyes widened when her lips met his in a chaste kiss. Before he could react she pulled back to look shyly at her hands, "Please stop doubting me..."Kagome stated, "I want to leave that all here..."she muttered bashfully, "And um...I probably won't..." she blushed so brightly that Inuyasha swore she was looking like a beckon, "you know...get very..." Kagome coughed, "Physical...but...that because-."_

_Inuyasha sputtered and shook his head his own cheeks brightening, "No…No...I understand that!" he declared shaking his head. He didn't think he was ready for that yet._

_They sat there a moment in awkward silence. Each left to their own thoughts. Inuyasha cleared his throat, "So...um..." he muttered._

_Kagome turned to him and grinned so suddenly that it unnerved him and he resisted the urge to back away. What the hell was she so happy about? Her sudden unexpected enthusiasm had him shifting wondering what had happened._

_"You know, you're my first boyfriend!" Kagome declared with a girlish giggle._

_Inuyasha gave her a dead pan stare before turning away with a soft, "Keh." He felt pride at that swell in his chest. However, he wasn't going to giggle about it like some school girl._

Kagome gasped holding on to her head. Inuyasha was by Iyou now and he bent to reach out to her.

The crowd shriek startled as a barrier sprang up between the prince and the Lady Rish. Inuyasha yanked his hand back narrowly missing being singe by the holy barrier. Iyou shrieked and stumbled backwards on her hands on knees.

Kikyo turned wide eyes to her sister, "Kagome what are-Kagome stop!"

But Kagome had already leapt across the rope barrier to scramble her way onto the stage. Sesshomaru had his sword drawn. Inutaisho had pushed his mate protectively behind him. Inuyasha had his hand on the hilt of his sword as he regarded her suspiciously.

"Inuyasha you can't do this! You can't marry her! I'm-."

"Miss...I'm going to ask you to step off the stage now..." A soft voice whispered slowly.

Kagome spun around to see Dar standing to the right of her. Her eyes locked with his and he gave her an encouraging smile.

"I- Dar-."

"It's ok...just come with me..." Dar cautioned.

Kagome shook her head, "No I- Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as the kitsune leapt grabbing her by the arms. The force of the grab set Kagome off balance and she stumbled losing her footing. Kagome cried in pain as her arms held up her body weight. Dar tried to right her but found himself flung backwards so that he skidded across the large stage.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi called out in shock she stepped to go to her son but Inutaisho stopped her.

"He is not himself."

"It seems the hanyou has reverted to his demon," Sesshomaru confirmed as he observed his brother.

Kagome struggled to sit up rubbing her abused hand. Inuyasha was in front of her his hair in his face blocking his view. But from the murmurs of the royal family she realized she had her best chance. It wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been.

"Inuyasha...do you remember me?" Kagome asked softly.

"Mate..."

Kagome cried out in joy and rushed towards him regardless of the terrified cry of her family. He caught her easily and she pressed her lips to his in a fierce kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck. Kagome cried out in pain and shock when instead of the kiss she expected she was bitten lightly on the lip. She pulled back but Inuyasha held her firmly around the waist snarling viciously in her face.

"Inuyasha, put the girl down," Inutaisho tried to reason- Obviously the thing wasn't quite daft. It had said the word mate although how he didnt know. All the other times his son had turned demon he had resorted to violence.

Inuyasha growled in warning glaring at his father. Inutaisho stopped his progress towards his son. Inuyasha snapped his gaze back to Kagome who was struggling to get out of his arms.

"Put her down!"

Kagome turned to see her sister. Kikyo was standing a bow and arrow made of spiritual energy aimed at the prince.

"Kikyo dont! He wont hurt me!" Kagome cried mentally adding an 'I hope'.

"You look pretty hurt right now," Kikyo grumbled taking in her sister's bleeding lips.

"Just trust-" Kagome shrieked when Inuyasha jerked her to get her attention, "Oye! I'm not a doll you know!" Kagome snapped in irritation.

"Traitor...you left..." Inuyasha growled bearing his fangs at her, "Trick... you trick mate-."

"I didn't trick you-."

Kagome shrieked when with one flick of his claw he ripped the collar of her kimono all the way down to her shoulder. His eyes locked on her mark and he squeezed harder a growl leaving him at the smooth skin.

"Ok...I know that looks bad...especially given our history and everything...but I didn't remove it! I...well you see- you're making me nervous when you glare at me like!" Kagome squeaked closing her eyes.

Inuyasha growled at her again. Kagome squeaked. Then screamed as she found herself tumbling forward; an unconscious Inuyasha landed on top of her. Kagome felt like she had been hit by a truck and stared stunned at Sesshomaru who was looking down at them.

"Apparently the marriage announcement has been postponed," Inutaisho announced, "Please do enjoy the festivities though."

Kagome hardly had time to catch her breath before she was picked up and moved in a blur. Kikyo rushed onto the stage but the family was already gone along with her sister.

"Please follow me miko-san," A smooth voice commented.

Kikyo turned to face the guard that her sister had addressed as Dar. Her father stepped forward, "I shall come too, I am the girls' father."

Dar nodded his acceptance. Kikyo looked to her dad who turned to face his wife instructing her to return home with his youngest child. Mrs. Higurashi nodded taking a reluctant Souta by the hand and walking off. She was accompanied by Pique sand Sata who promised to stay with them until Mr. Higurashi could return.

Kagome bit her lip as she twiddled her fingers. She was in so much trouble. What if it had been a dream? But hadnt Inuyasha confirmed that it was real? Granted his version was a little warped but it was better than nothing.

Kagome's eyes darted to Sango the only other inhabitant of Inutaisho's studio. The place where Lady Izayoi used was tossled showing obvious signs of life. Kagome sighed and bit her lips.

"Sango-."

The door opened and Kagome shut up. Inutaisho marched in followed by his wife, eldest son, Dar and Miroku. Between Dar and Miroku her sister and father followed. Kagome shifted nervously. Ok maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"There is nothing to fear... Kagome I presume?" Inutaisho asked recalling the name that had been shouted in the square.

Kagome nodded looking down at her hands fretfully, "Where...where's Inuyasha?" She asked softly.

"He is in his rooms," Inutaisho advised with a curious look to the girl who was fidgeting before him. He glanced to his mate - had no clue who she was. Lady Izayoi shrugged also.

"What saucery did you use on my brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome gasped mouth agape as she turned to look at the eldest prince. She narrowed her eyes at him, "You know it's a real pity the wish didn't change your attitude," Kagome muttered to herself.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her. Inutaisho gave his son a warning glare.

"What wish would that be?" Inutaisho asked softly.

"The wish on the shikon jewel..." Kagome muttered.

"What is a shikon jewel?" Dar asked.

Kagome's eyes watered, "It's a- none of you remember me?" She asked softly, "I...can I just speak to Inuyasha please- I think I might be going crazy," Kagome muttered placing a hand to her forehead.

"Quite likely human,"

"Sesshomaru," Izayoi reprimanded lightly. Sesshomaru fixed her with a bored look choosing to ignore the irritated look on his father's face.

"My sister is not crazy," Kikyo stated firmly, "If she says she made a wish on a jewel then she did."

Kagome looked up with grateful eyes to Kikyo who had moved across the room to hold her shoulder encouragingly. Kagome smiled up at her.

"Thanks Kikyo...but you saw me this morning-."

"The prince remembers you, so there is some truth to your dream," Kikyo encouraged with a firm nod.

"Why don't you tell us about this dream from the beginning?" lady Izayoi asked, "Please everyone let's sit- Sango dear could you have someone fetch us tea?"

Sango nodded and exited the door. She whispered something to a servant before coming back in. The Higurashi family sat together Kagome sandwiched between her father and sister. She wished more than anything Inuyasha was here.

Kikyo gave Kagome's hand an encouraging squeeze and with a nod Kagome began her story.

By the time Kagome had finished it was well into the afternoon. She spoke about everything she could remember. Starting with marriage of Sesshomaru to Sumari and ending at the final battle. At the end she sat silently looking down at her hands.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "The twins were defeated in the battle of the west. There was no chance of this Sesshomaru marrying that vile woman. Your story seems ludicrous and farfetched at best."

"I cannot sense a lie coming from her," Dar muttered out rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Miroku confirmed that with a tiny nodd.

Sesshomaru snorted in disbelief. Lady Izayoi stared into her tea biting her lip. She looked up to her mate who still had his brows crinkled.

"The fact still remains, Inuyasha's beast recognized her," Inutaisho stated what they were all thinking. He could see even his stubborn son was mulling that fact over.

Kagome bit her lips in nervousness. Her father patted her shoulder comfortingly although he was still obviously coming to grips with what his daughter was telling him. Before anyone could make a further input Kagome found herself snatched up and pressed to a firm chest before she was pulled back and kissed in a dizzying manner.

Kagome blinked owlishly as she looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"I'm not crazy?" She asked just to be sure.

"I thought you were going to die- that I'd failed," Inuyasha commented pulling her back to him fiercely.

Kagome smiled as she hugged him back before pulling back and pinching his ears harshly. Inuyasha jumped back to glare at Kagome. Kagome returned the glare folding her arms.

"Oye bitch what was that for?" He asked holding his abused ear.

"You bit me!" Kagome yelled pointing an accusing finger at him. While her tongue traced along her bruised lips where there were two small piercings from his fangs.

"I didn't bite you...my beast did-."

"One and the same person Inuyasha," Kagome growled with a hump.

"Come on if he wanted to bite you, you wouldn't have any lips left!" Kagome continued to glare at him. Inuyasha huffed, "And if you hadn't removed the mate mark you wouldn't have been bit-."

"Like I had a choice in the matter!"

"You couldn't have tweaked the wish a little?"

"Oh yea sure Inuyasha! Cause I would so know that a side effect would have been a removal of the mate mark! Your beast is psychotic!"

"Oye I am not psychotic!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Thought you weren't the same person," Kagome retorted sticking her tongue at him.

Inuyasha glared at her, "Well what was he supposed to think? You know how you've behaved in the past and then you turn up with your mark gone..." he grumbled losing his bravado his ears flattened onto his head.

Kagome deflated also, "I...I really didn't mean to- I'm sorry," Kagome grumbled.

Inuyasha blushed shrugging his shoulder and looking away, "Whatever. Not like I care or anything."

This caused Kagome to glare at him her powers spiking once more.

"Perhaps in another forum you two can work out your differences," Inutaisho advised with a meaningful look to both.

Kagome blushed and looked away. Inuyasha huffed and pulled her to him sitting her down in his lap against her protest of it being indecent to sit with him in such a manner. Kagome finally settled on staring at the floor her cheeks cherry red. She could feel her father's gaze on her. Sure she had left off all the 'private' moments between her and the hanyou, but he was making it hard to believe she was still chaste.

"Clearly there is some truth to your story," Inutaisho stated.

"It's all true," Inuyasha answered firmly. He didn't need to hear the story to know that it was true. He nuzzled Kagome's neck relieved that he had her back. He could remember everything both before the wish and everything from this new world.

"Well...I suppose that leaves me in a pickle with the Rish family," Lady Izayoi muttered to herself with a roll of her eyes.

Sesshomaru snorted still looking distrustful at Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes used to his skeptic ways.

"Very well, I suppose we can make arrangements for you to have Kagome as your bride. The negotiations should be relatively smooth-."

"Not so fast pops..." Inuyasha grumbled. He could sense Kagome's nervousness and her fidgeting as she sat on his lap.

Inutaisho looked curiously at his son, "Is there a problem?"

"Yea...um...last time she was forced to have my mark...I want to do it properly this time- I want her to want to be my mate."

Kagome blushed furiously but relaxed a little relieved that she could take her time this time. Inuyasha set her aside so that she was sitting on her own. He approached her father and gave a respectful bow.

"Higurashi-san, I seek permission to court your daughter Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome glanced to her father her breath held in. He chuckled rubbing the back of his head, "Well it seems I hardly have a choice do I."

Kagome squealed in delight, "Thank you papa!" She declared joyously.

Sesshomaru scowled, "Will she always be this loud?" he asked idly as he traced a claw across his tea cup.

Kagome glared at him, "and to think I had a crush on you," she murmured under her breath.

Sesshomaru paused looking up. Kagome gasped. Oh right demon hearing!

"Oye what was that wench?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing, nothing!" Kagome chuckled nervously fanning him off, "Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked getting up and stretching, "such a lovely day."

"Did you just say-."

"Inuyasha forget it. That's memories from this life...it's not like I knew him-."

"But you're still the same person- Oye! Did you like my brother back then too?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously looking at her.

Kagome gave a long sigh before walking towards the door, "How about that walk?" she asked instead as she opened the door.

"Oye wench! Answer me."

"About what?" Kagome asked as she stepped through the door.

"Do you have a think for my brother?" Inuyasha yelled slamming the door behind him.

"No!"

"But you think he's cute?" Inuyasha accused.

"Inuyasha-."

"You do don't you? I can't believe this! why I ought to- what's so funny wench?"

"You're jealous..." Kagome teased.

Inuyasha sputtered for a moment, "I aint jealous." The occupants of the office could hear Kagome's giggling outside the door. Inuyasha huffed again, "Shut up! Sides didn't you want to go on a walk or something?"

"Inuyasha! Walking does not imply you running off-Ah!"

Kagome screamed as she was no doubt hoisted up by the hanyou who was taking off at a dead run. Inutaisho couldn't help but smile. He hadn't seen or heard his son so free in a while.

"What ails you Higurashi-san?" Lady Izaoyi asked as she turned her brown eyes onto the father of the girl her son would obviously mate.

"It is a lot to process mi lady," he answered respectfully, "is the northern prince here?"

"Hai, Aisumku is on the eastern wing with his elder brother Aisumkimsu and his younger sister Aisuki," Sesshomaru answered looking at the human monk curiously.

"Is something the matter?" Lady Izaoyi asked again. The human male had gotten a slightly pale look to his complexion and his face was very worried.

"I would rather not lose two daughters in one day," Mr. Higurashi commented nervously looking at the door as if expecting the northern prince to step through at any moment and scoop Kikyo away.

"Papa!" Kikyo declared a blush spreading from the tip of her nose down to her feet.

Inutaisho and Izyaoi chuckled. Sesshomaru regarded the man through bored eyes.

"If she is meant to mate Aisumki, you will allow it."

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked to his step mother. Who sighed and turned back to her guest.

"Forgive my son...he is very close to the northern prince. Perhaps your family would dine with us tonight and we'll be able to see what happens between Kikyo and the northern prince," Lady Izayoi declared sweetly as she stood, "it would give us a chance to know each other."

Mr. Higurashi bowed, "Thank you for the offer mi lady."

"Of course," Izayoi acknowledge with a smile before turning to her husband, "Dear will you see the Higurashi's escorted home? I must tell Kai about our dinner arrangements."

Inutaisho nodded accepting the kiss his mate placed on his cheeks. He stood looking to the Hugurashi family. The group exited the study. Dar stopped to close the study down.

"What do you think?" Sango asked softly.

Dar turned to see Miroku, Sesshomaru and Sango had stayed behind while Inutaisho escorted the rest of the Higurashi family out.

Dar chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "I dunno...interesting stuff...I guess it's a new beginning for Inuyasha." The others nodded and Dar turned mischievous eyes to Sesshomaru, "So you're banging Etta?" He asked waggling his brows.

Sesshomaru turned sharply, "That is hardly your concern fox."

The group cracked up in laughter. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at them. However he did not deny his relations with the servant.

"This Sesshomaru has no time to waste."

The other followed behind him- Dar throwing out taunts, Sesshomaru refusing to be bantered with. Miroku used the opportunity to grope Sango and was engaged in a heated argument with the woman.

Lady Izayoi turned to her mate as the carriage containing Kikyo and her father pulled off. She slipped her hand into his and he looked down at her.

"What do you think shall happen now?" she asked softly.

"I do not know love. It seems we have all been given a new beginning." He added as he brought her into his arms and hugged her fiercely, "I am happy for this new world born of the jewel." He truly did not know what he would do if he still existed in a world without his mate.

Lady Izayoi nodded hugging her mate back, "Me too love, me too."

l

l

_**Authors Corner**_

Ok this is it. The final chapter! People usually think my endings suck so I'm tossing it out to you guys: If you desire to have an epilogue please review and tell me. Depending on the number of reviews I'll write. If there aren't any request for it then I'll mark the story as finished by Monday , Jan 28, 2013.

Special thanks to the following reviewers:

Sessho's Gal

Margarita: Didnt log in to review so I hope you see this. Thanks much for the encouragement your review actually gave me that little umph to finish up this chapter

sesshylovr

You guys are the best! Your reviews really helped to get this chapter out.

Thanks again to all the persons who supported the story!- even those of you who didnt review :P. I have two other story ideas but I am not sure about them. One is an Inu/Kag and the other is a Sessh/Kag. If I do put them up I hope you guys will read them too ^_^.

Bye for now and thanks again everyone!


	33. Our lives

Chapter 33

Our Lives

Kagome frowned as she looked under the bed. Her sister would arrive any minute now and she was yet to get her family in order. Kikyo had finally finished the long courtship with the prince of the north.

She knew for the western house it was an even stronger political alliance and opportunity to have ears in the house of the north. Needless to say after Kagome's story no one quite trusted the Northern lord. At least Izayoi was genuinely happy for Kikyo's wedding.

"Kagome, are you ready?" Izayoi asked softly as the door was opened.

Kagome straightened slightly still balancing on her heels, "I can't find Katsu anywhere...I dont know where he's hiding-"

"Oye wench what are you doing bending over like that?"

That's all the warning Kagome had before she was snatched up and found herself sitting on the bed Inuyasha looking her over suspiciously.

"Inuyasha! I'm pregnant not glass!" Kagome grounded out, "You'd think after our first child you would have gotten use to it."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and scoffed a blush staining his cheeks, "Whatever. You aint supposed to be doing certain things...like...like-."

"Bending down?" Kagome asked drily.

"Come on you two, you don't want to be late for your sister's wedding," Izayoi called from the doorway her voice alight with humor.

"Where are your ladies anyways?" Inuyasha grumbled as he helped Kagome up from the bed.

"They were stifling, because someone ordered them not to allow me to do anything," Kagome stated giving a meaningful glare to Inuyasha, "So I sent them away. What did you say to Akura to get her so hell bent on obeying."

"Keh, none of your business." Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Kagome had asked to be assigned Akura as maid. At first there was some upset since Akura was not trained to be a lady in waiting but Kagome would have no other. She had kept Hanna too, thankful that the shy demoness was still alive and well. Akura and her had found their friendship much the same way. The only sad part was that Kagome had not gotten that close to Sango.

The friendship was there but still awkward and just beginning. It made it worse that Kagome was the only one with fond memories. Dar on the other hand had been a breeze to fall back into friendship with.

She turned her attention to Izayoi who was rudely being left out of the conversation, "Izayoi have you seen Katsu?"

Izayoi shrugged her shoulders, "Perhaps he is in Rin's room."

Kagome nodded, "I'll go check then. Inuyasha no need to follow go assist your mother," Kagome added quickly shooing the over protective hanyou away.

"But-."

"Inuyasha darling, just come with me, I'm sure Kagome can manage the walk to Rin's room."

Kagome rolled her eyes scurrying down the hall. She could hear Izayoi trying to convince Inuyasha that she'd be fine. Why he thought she could do nothing while pregnant? She did not know.

Kagome made her way to Sesshomaru's wing in next to no time. After hearing Kagome's tale Sesshomaru had gone to Rin's village and sure enough there was an orphan girl there being mistreated by the villagers. Sesshomaru had been captivated by the tiny child. Needless to say he took Rin home. Kagome was happy to say that the girl was adjusting well to her new family.

Kagome should really have guessed that Katsu would have gone to Sesshomaru's wings. The boy was almost always glued to his uncle plus Rin was the only other child in the palace. Her only concern there was that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were constantly competing for the rights of favorites and between them Inutaisho, her own father and grandfather and even the two northern princes and Dar, Kagome was worried that Katsu would be spoiled rotten.

"Rin?" Kagome asked pushing the screen open. However Rin's rooms were empty. A happy giggle to the side had Kagome retracing her steps to the door before Rin's room.

Etta had been made Rin's official maid and was the first concubine of the house of the moon. Kagome had first been appalled with the situation but it seems the demoness was fine with it. She apparently had no desire to mate the western prince either.

Kagome shook her head. She knocked on Etta's door and received a quick, "Come."

"Etta have you see-"

"Mama!"

"Kagome-ne-san!"

Kagome smiled at her son and Rin. Her baby was just hitting the two years mark. He was an energetic bundle that looked more human than demon. He had straight silver hair streaked with black and golden eyes. Two tiny fangs shimmered as he grinned at her.

"Rin, Katsu what are you guys doing in here? It's almost time to meet Kikyo!" Kagome scolded lightly.

Both children were thankfully dressed and clean, "Come along. Bye Etta,"

Etta gave a nod to Kagome and turned back to her dressing mirror. Kagome and Etta hadn't become friends. They were cordial yes, but by no means close. Etta did however adore her son though and for Kagome that was enough. Kagome guessed Etta was still slightly prejudice towards humans.

"Hear me, mama?" Katsu asked tugging impatiently on Kagome's kimono sleeve his lips turned down in an adorable frown.

Kagome giggled and bent to pick him up, "I'm sorry what were you saying-."

"Oye, wench you're not supposed to be lifting things!"

Katsu giggled as he was suddenly lifted and spun upside down. He grinned at his father, "Daddy!" Katsu called excitedly from his upside down position. He reached his hands out to try and hug Inuyasha.

Kagome gritted her teeth, trying to remind herself that he was just excited. Kagome forced a smile on her face and took Rin's hand, "Come on Rin-chan,"

Rin giggled picking up on Kagome's irritation. Kagome couldn't help but laugh herself. Inuyasha looked puzzled to them. He tossed Katsu again. Katsu released a happy squeal as he was spun right side up. Inuyasha was intent on asking Kagome what was wrong but before he could Katsu was tugging on his ear eager to say something.

Finally they made it to the front of the palace where the Hugurashi family along with the rest of the western house was waiting. Kagome grinned as she also spied Iyou.

The negotiations with the Rich family had been brutal. However the western family especially Lady Izayoi would not see her son forced to marry someone besides his mate.

Kagome pitched the idea to make Iyou an accountant to the castle. It was lady Izayoi who really helped to convince Inutaisho to try it since he was skeptical about having an outsider do finances. Finally Inutaisho put the proposal to the Rich family. Rich family was appeased because they themselves made out with a hefty sum. Kagome would not however grant any servants to the family. She refused to subject anyone to that.

Iyou was set to work with Kagome on the expenses for her small family. Already the girl was earning her respect as the other members of the family realized how brilliant she really was. Iyou had at first been suspicious but she and Kagome had fallen into a comfortable companionship and Kagome was sure it would soon lead to friendship. A proper friendship this time- without deceit and desperation weighing it down.

"Let's depart." the order was issued by Inutaisho.

Kagome nodded. The wedding ceremony was breathtaking. Kagome was delighted and cried on more than one occasion as speeches were given. All the important houses had also turned up.

Kagome was glad that she was able to befriend all her own allies, Lord Tatan and Lady Mika were very welcoming even more so after they realized how attached Shippo was to her. Kagome stopped to speak amicably to them. While they observed Shippo, Katsu and Rin at play. Finally the kids were led to bed and Kagome bid the Lady and Lord good night to speak to Lord Vectat.

Lord Vectat still enjoyed stories and so was delighted to spend time with her. He was still very reserved but Kagome was one of the few persons he spoke with and she was quite happy to keep him entertained with whatever stories she could. He was also one of the few persons who believed her tale wholeheartedly.

Without the death of her elder brother Aisuki was surprisingly well adjusted. She did not see herself as merely a tool in her parents kingdom. The lady of the north hadn't gone mad. She was still cold and distant but she had her three children with her. All of whom were frequent visitors to the west.

The only sad part was that Kagome had to be patient with her friendship of both Aisuki and Aisumku. It was slow but at least progressing. His elder brother Aisumkisu was a tougher cookie to cut, he was more like Sesshomaru with his aloof demeanor, it was no wonder he was close to Sesshomaru. Aisumkisu, Sesshomaru and Aisumku moved as best friends.

In the new order Dar was closer to Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. Thankfully, though Inuyasha didn't have as much hang up over his hanyou heritage. Sure persons still were uncomfortable with the idea but the prejudice wasnt as open.

The society had a long way to go before they got to total acceptance but persons were tolerant and that was a start. Inutaisho had admitted to Kagome that getting tolerance had been a long fight for himself and his wife.

"How is your plan for the school coming?" Kikyo asked lightly as they finally were able to sit together.

"Fine, fine, Grandpa has agreed to teach the children the miko ability, of course he will have a demon companion for an instructor. The new school building is almost complete." Kagome gushed with a grin.

"I don't need any help!" Her grandfather protested from his end of the large table, "Young people now a day, no respect for the elderly!"

"Are you sure that demon children can benefit from miko abilities?" Aisumku asked curiously swirling his wine in his glass.

"Hai!" Kagome answered with a firm nod of her head. She could still remember how the children had helped her to break the curse on Shippo.

"You have already selected some students to specially invite?" Aisuki asked her eyes twinkling as she thought of it.

Kagome nodded her head. She couldn't wait to see Hakaru, Saiko and Taru again. Sure they would have no clue who she was but she still adored them. She couldn't help feeling attached to them. She was glad that their parents had eagerly accepted the invitation to join the new school.

"I hear that Rin is to be recruited in this school as well," Aisukimsu stated turning to Sesshomaru with a raised brow.

"Not by my choice," Sesshomaru answered drily.

Sesshomaru had given protest to having Rin join the school. In the end though Rin's excitement at having companions her own age had perhaps convinced Sesshomaru to concede to Izayoi and Kagome's coaxing.

"It's the first co-head school between humans and demons, Sesshomaru is happy to show his support," Inutaisho emphasized glaring at his eldest son.

This received a bemused smile from his best friends. Sesshomaru glared at them but neither boys were troubled. The two brothers only taunted him further with their glances.

"I think the idea sounds wonderful!" Aisuki announced longingly, "Will you be teaching there too Izayoi-sama?"

Izayou smiled and shook her head, "No, I was never much of a teacher but I have seen Kagome-san's plans and the curriculum shall be quite rich. She has recruited many skilled instructors to tutor at the school."

Aisuki grinned turning to look at her mother and father, "I hear that Lord Tatan has agreed that once Shippo is old enough he shall attend. He has even sent a scholar of his house to teach!"

"What are you hinting at?" Aisumkimsu asked drily taking a sip of his wine without glancing at his youngest sibling.

Aisuki glared at him before turning to her parents with a grin, "Perhaps I can attend too. It is so dull having lessons at home. All the other royal children are to attend-."

"I hardly see how you will benefit," Her father stated with narrowed eyes, "You shall have your lessons as usual."

"But papa!"Aisuki protested, "I shall be the only female without any friends in royal families."

"It is quite true," Izayoi put in, "This school will give very good opportunity to...socialize our children."

Kagome groaned slightly. She did not want her school to be used for political advantages but already she could see the gears turning. She supposed it was unavoidable if she were to allow children from all four regions. Even lord Vectat had hastened to enroll his nephew, a shy young boy who would be next in line. He had also pledged one of his finest scholars to help with history lessons.

"Well we shall have to give it more consideration then," Lady Tusuki acknowledged.

Kagome could already see that the decision was made however from the glint in the woman's eyes. There was no way the northern family would miss this opportunity. From what Kagome had come to learn also the new Lady Tusuki was cold and calculating—she would do anything for an advantage. Aisuki grinned happily. Aisukimsu frowned and narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru who had given the prince a goading look.

"I am sure that you will be very pleased if you send Aisuki there," Kikyo put in with a grin.

Kagome smiled at her sister. Kikyo had been her biggest advocate. Kikyo had convinced many mikos and monks to enroll their students with Kagome instead of the traditional schools. Even Lady Kaede had agreed to give up a few choice teachers from the prestigious shrine.

Aisumku looked at his new bride and grinned leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek causing Kikyo to blush brilliantly.

"I think is time we bid our family good night," Aisumku announced to Kikyo causing her to face to light up even more. Now that Aisukmu was her husband the last step would be to complete mating.

Kikyo nodded her head. Her husband pulled back her chair and she got up. Kikyo hugged Kagome good bye and then the rest of her family. Her father squeezed tightly before releasing.

"Higurashi-san, are those tears in your eyes?" Izayoi teased Mr. Higurashi as Kikyo departed.

"Well, it seems it's just me and my son now. Isnt that right Souta?"

Souta was busy making eyes at a girl who was blushing across the room. He turned his head at last distractedly to look at his father, "What's that pops?"

"Or maybe not," Mr. Higurashi grumbled with a frown. The table erupted in laughter.

Mrs. Higurashi wrapped her arms around her husband. Much to Souta's horror his grandfather then leaned in to try and give him dating advice rather loudly.

Kagome blushed at her grandfather's behavior. She shook her head. Some things never changed. Her eyes caught Inuyasha's over the table and she couldn't help but. She was so happy they got a new start.

The party continued well into the night. Kagome and Inuyasha retired early after her feet began to hurt from all the dancing and moving up and down.

Kagome lay in bed with her head on Inuyasha's chest lightly swirling a pattern on his skin.

"What do you think became of Naraku?" Kagome asked softly with a tiny hum.

"What does Kaede say happened?" Inuyasha asked twisting his head to look down at her.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing concrete...he was just never seen again. We do know a lord tried to court your mama before she ran away with your papa."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Even if it was that bastard there isn't a shikon jewel for him to use. If he shows up we'll be ready for him."

Inuyasha placed a kiss on her brow before turning on his side so that he could kiss her fully on the lips. Kagome welcomed the kiss with a grin. Inuyasha rubbed a hand over her tummy lovingly. He knew she was too tired to do anything but he was content to have her by his side.

"What do you think we'll have?" Kagome asked as she covered his hand with her own.

"Twins," Inuyasha stated with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Twins?" Kagome shrieked in surprise.

Inuyasha grinned at her, "What's wrong with twins wench?"

Before Kagome could answer their bedroom door was pushed open and a sleepy Katsu stepped in rubbing his eyes his favorite teddy clutched under his arm. The teddy was a gift from Inutaisho and Lady Izayoi. Inutaisho had used it as evidence that he was Katsu's favorite. The result?

Kagome now had more teddy bears than could fit in Katsu's room. The northern princes, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and even her dad had immediately started a quest to replace the favorite Teddy. Thankfully they gave up the fight before the castle was overrun. But they started with other toys. Like Mr. Higurashi made him a rocking horse that Katsu had almost rode to shreds but still would not give up.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kagome asked sitting up.

"Fluff no sleep good," Katsu stated with a yawn as he showed his mother his Teddy bear as proof.

"Mr. Fluffs huh?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

Katsu nodded his head eagerly, "Katsu come?" he asked pointing to the bed.

"Of course you can come!" Kagome declared.

Katsur grinned dropping his teddy bear and jumping onto the bed. He borrowed his way between his parents forcing both persons to make room for him. Once he was snuggled in the middle Katsu yawned widely.

"Daddy?"

"What squirt?" Inuyasha asked tickling his tummy and causing Katsu to laugh while trying to move his hand. He paused long enough for Katsu to get his breath.

"Katsu wants three baby," he said pointing to his mommy's tummy.

Kagome gwaked. Inuyasha grinned.

"That's my boy," Inuyasha chuckled ruffling his hair. Katsu smiled not sure why he was getting the compliment.

Kagome swatted at Inuyasha's hand, "Don't encourage him. Katsu sweetie, there might not be three," Kagome told him softly as she leaned in to place a kiss on his head.

"No worry mommy. If no three, daddy make more. Right Daddy?" Katsu asked turning to his father to verify.

Inuyasha chuckled his mirth only increased at Kagome's dark look.

"That's right son!" Inuyasha cheered.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. She pulled her son to her kissing his forehead, "Go to sleep Katsu." Obviously the conversation was going to be impossible with Inuyasha there.

"Night Mommy. Love love," he declared hugging her around the neck.

"Love you too," Kagome gushed feeling her heart tingle at his declaration.

Inuyasha ruffled Katsu's hair again by ways of a good night greeting before pulling him into his side. Katsu yawned widely and was soon fast asleep his parents snuggled close to him.

"Good night Inuyasha…love you,"

"Love you too wench."

_**Author's Corner**_

I hope you guys enjoyed the epilogue. Its short but I think it gives a nice summary as to where everyone's life is headed. I hope it wasnt too boring for you :D I know it wasn't very action packed.

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! Everyone that took time to encourage me throughout the story and to critique my work. Your reviews have really helped me to build my writing skills. I hope you guys weren't disappointed with how the story turned out.

I am not sure if I will continue writing Inuyasha fanfictions. I might try with fiction press instead. If you would like to follow my writing I'll keep the same author's name. You can add me to your alerts. (I may put out more Inuyasha stories not a 100% sure yet)

Thanks again for all those that supported and reviewed. You really made the story possible. Please let me know what you think about the end !

Ja ne! ^_~


End file.
